Mon autre monde
by Lululadivine
Summary: La guerre est finie, l'après-guerre à un gout trop amer....Commencera alors un périple dans un autre monde où le destin lui a un jour souri, un certain soir d'halloween.....
1. Prologue: L'aprèsguerre

La nuit l'encerclait malgré les lueurs que les étoiles projetaient, le vent lui semblait froid malgré le mois d'août. En fait tout lui semblait froid, tout lui semblait vide et sans intérêt, tout lui semblait fade….Sa respiration était calme, trop calme, comme résignée mais aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux….Il ne pleurait plus, il ne voulait pleurer, il ne savait plus pleurer.

Les larmes s'étaient asséchées, laissant des yeux secs et pourtant empreint d'une terrible douleur, d'une tristesse qui vous enserre le cœur, le presse et l'étouffe mais encore et toujours, les larmes ne coulait pas. Il avait trop pleuré durant ses jeunes années, pas qu'il était vieux, en fait, il était même plutôt jeune, même pas la vingtaine….

Pourtant….

Pourtant la douleur de son regard le vieillissait incontestablement, la douleur sourde de quelqu'un qui a trop vu trop tôt, la rébellion muette d'une âme qui n'en peut plus….

Il lève doucement la tête pour observer la lune pleine et un sourire se dessine sur son visage halé. Le genre de sourire qui n'exprime que regrets et remords….Amertume….Une légère brise vient soulever ses mèches éparses, les laissant retomber doucement. Sa mèche verte retombe devant ses yeux et un autre sourire se forme lorsqu'il la repousse…..

Deux mois….Deux mois que le monde chante et festoie, qu'il rigole allègrement, faisant cas des sacrifices et des morts…..Les morts…..Ses morts…..

Deux mois qu'il l'adule et le félicite, l'honore et le glorifie….Lui, le héros, le Survivant devenu Vainqueur, Celui-qui-a-vaincu…..CONNERIE !!!!!!!!! C'est le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit quand il pense à cela…..Deux mois que le tyran est mort et le monde semble avoir oublié ses pertes, comme relégués en dommages collatéraux, soldats pour la victoire dans une guerre sanglante,…..

Bien sur, le ministre leur a rendu hommage, un monument fut dressé, les mangemorts condamnés au baiser du détraqueurs et leur nom ainsi que leurs actes seront inscrits dans les livres d'histoire relatant la seconde guerre…..Mais est-ce bien suffisant ?!

Lui, il n'y arrive pas, il n'arrive pas à oublier…..Il ne veut pas les oublier…..La pluie commence à tomber, drue, et avec un dernier regard sur la lune, il rentre à l'intérieur de la tour d'astronomie….

Poudlard est devenu bien plus qu'une maison ou qu'une école, il est devenu un symbole, le symbole de la liberté….Et même si chaque recoin du château détient un souvenirs, même si chaque pièces à son lot de rire oublié pour rien au monde, il serait parti ailleurs après la bataille……Il rentre donc dans la tour, plus décidé que jamais….Il ne saurait plus vivre dans ce monde où il n'a plus sa place…..

Cela faisait un moment qu'il y réfléchissait….La prophétie accomplie, les siens morts….Que lui restait-il pour construire sa vie ? Sur quelles bases pourrait-il construire son avenir ? Comment avancer dans un monde qui vous voie seulement comme le héros qui a tué le tyran ?? Ils lui avaient proposé la direction de Poudlard mais c'était le rôle de Minerva, jamais il ne pourrait diriger une école….Ils lui avaient même proposé celui de ministre dans la ferveur du moment mais la politique n'était pas dans ses cordes…..Il l'avait élevé au rang de Merlin vivant et, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, une fois l'allégresse de la victoire passée, une fois que les esprits auraient retrouvé leur sérénité, ils lui trouveraient des tords, au moindre faux pas, ils l'immolerait vivant…..Le ministre voulait l'avoir de son côté, les journalistes voulaient une interview, les fans voulaient le toucher, lui ne demandait qu'à oublier ce que tout ces badaux ne cessaient de lui rappeler…..

Non, il ne pouvait plus vivre ici. Il en avait parler avec Minerva et Molly et elles avaient compris sans vraiment accepter. Molly était réellement devenue une seconde mère mais la peine était trop forte, les souvenirs trop douloureux, la culpabilité trop cuisante….Oui, il avait gagné mais combien était mort avant ? Combien de morts avaient été nécessaires pour que, lui, puisse tuer Voldemort ??

Trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Il avait fait diverses recherches et avait fini par trouver son bonheur. La magie traditionnelle ne contenait rien de bien précis sur les voyages interdimenssionelles mais, par contre, la magie runique, elle, contenait bien un charme, l'Espacis tempus. Celui-ci permettait d'accéder à une réalité parallèle à la sienne, rien ne pouvait laisser présager quelles sortes de réalité. Ce qui revenait à dire qu'il pouvait très bien atterrir dans un monde où Voldemort n'avait jamais exister, tout comme dans un monde où il régnait d'une main de fer, Minerva l'avait d'ailleurs mis en garde mais qu'importait…..S'il devait se battre, il le ferait, il n'avait jamais fait que ça….Rien ne le retenait ici….

La magie runique était une magie ancestrale, assez peu connue des sorciers contemporains. Elle se basait sur le pouvoir des runes, un langage ancien permettant d'accéder à l'essence même de l'élément en question et non pas juste à son appellation. Par exemple, le feu en langage runique signifiait l'essence même du feu, ce que le compose et le construit, toute l'énergie nécessaire à sa réalisation et pas seulement le nom donné au phénomène engendré par ces énergies. Le temps et l'espace en magie runique étaient donc à manié avec une extrême précaution. La magie nécessitait un apport d'énergie assez important qui augmentait suivant la nature du sort, celui-ci demandait une quantité impressionnante, heureusement que ce n'est pas cela qui le gênerait….

Le garçon marcha doucement jusque dans le parc de Poudlard, ne s'arrêtant même pas devant la stèle « Des victimes de la seconde guerre », et s'installa dans l'herbe. Il plaça, comme indiqué dans le livre, cinq bougies aux pic des cinq branches de l'étoile qu'il avait préalablement dessinée. L'étoile à cinq branches était un symbole très ancien contenant à lui seul une très grande puissance. Les moldus la reliant, à tord, avec la magie noire, le pentacle était tout simplement largement utilisé dans la magie noire ou blanche pour sa puissance impressionnante. Il écrivit des runes symboliques dans l'étoile et s'installa en son centre, où il avait déjà mis ses affaires ( Pas moyen de partir pour un monde inconnu sans le minimum, non ?). Il s'assit en tailleur, focalisant ses pensées sur son objectif ce qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévu étant donné ses pensées actuelles….

Doucement, d'une voix calme et posée, presque chantante, il commença à psalmodier la formule, la répétant comme un leitmotiv béni, avec autant d'espoir qu'il le pouvait encore…..

Après quelques minutes, il sentit une étrange sensation au niveau de son nombril ainsi que dans sa nuque. Ses muscles se raidirent et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement…..

Et c'est dans un flash de lumière aveuglante que Harry Potter disparut.


	2. Le destin peut sourire

**Quatre ans auparavant dans un autre monde :**

James !!!! Dépose ton fils tout de suite !!!!

Quoi ?! Ho aller, Lily !!!! Regarde comme il aime ça !!!!!

James Potter, repose cet enfant tout de suite !!!! Repris Lily avec plus d'autorité mais le sourire qui flottait au coin de ses lèvres démontrait que la situation l'amusait autant qu'elle amusait son mari….

Tu va voir, il va devenir un grand attrapeur !!!! Le meilleur !!! Comme son père !!! Lança James, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Tes chevilles, James !!!!

T'es pas marrante !!!!

C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, mon amour !!!!

Dans une attitude très mature, il lui tira la langue avant de déposer Harry dans son parc et de fondre sur sa femme pour l'embrasser.

Tu as tout à fait raison……C'est pour ça que je t'aime…..Et pour tant d'autre choses encore….Souffla-t-il plus bas.

Moi aussi, je t'aime James….Je t'aime tellement….. Lâcha-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de James.

Ca va aller, tu vas voir……Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…..

Un mauvais moment à passer. Répéta-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre.

Oui et bientôt, toi, Harry et moi, on pourra vivre comme avant sans se cacher !!!

Sans avoir peur…..

Exactement.

Un silence s'installa dans la petite maison de Godric's Hollow. Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, dehors le vent soufflait assez fort et la pluie se fracassait sur les fenêtres. En cette soirée d'halloween, plusieurs enfants vagabondaient dans les rues. Malheureusement, en ces temps troublés, peu d'adultes acceptaient de les laisser voyager seul dans le village à la recherche de friandises, ainsi, il y avait bien toujours un ou deux adultes avec chaque groupe d'enfants….Mais qu'importait puisque de toute façon, ceux-ci passaient devant la petite maisonnée sans même la voir. Aucun bruissement, aucun éclat de lumière, aucune chaleur ne pouvait pas être perçue de l'extérieur.

Pour la plupart du monde sorciers, il n'y avait rien à l'emplacement de la maison des Potter. Pour d'autres, pour quelques privilégiés, là, s'étendait une petite maison à l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Une douce lumière orangée se dégageait des fenêtres ruisselantes de pluie, de petits nuages de fumée s'échappaient de la cheminée en pierre et des rires pouvaient être très clairement entendus.

Mais comme je le disais, cela n'était visible que pour une très petite poignée de sorciers. Des gens de confiance, semble-t-il, des amis…..Parmis ces personnes, se trouve Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James Potter et Peter Pettigrew, un autre ami du couple. Enfin, la dernière personne à être dans la confidence, se trouve être l'illustre Albus Dumbledore que l'on ne doit plus présenter….Ces trois personnes sont les seuls à entrevoir la vie qu'anime ce petit lopin de terre en périphérie de Gordic's Hollow. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?

Exactement, reprend James, son regard chocolat posé sur son fils, et puis, on ne risque rien. Queuedvers est notre gardien du secret, il ne peut rien nous arriver !!!

Tu as raison…..

Evidemment !!!!

James !!! Mais, je m'inquiète, j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment….

Lily….. Jamais, je ne les laisserais vous faire du mal…..Vous êtes toute ma vie….

Je ne saurais pas vivre sans vous, James…..Si je vous perdais…..

Ts, Ts !!!! Dis pas de bêtise, ma Lily…….Tu ne vas pas nous perdre…..

Lily se cale davantage dans les bras de son mari, calquant sa respiration sur la sienne….De ses yeux émeraude, elle regarde son fils, son petit Harry qui s'est endormis dans son parc….C'est fou comme il ressemble déjà à James, surtout les cheveux…..Non, jamais, elle ne pourrait vivre sans eux….

Bon, sinon, Dumbledore a eu des nouvelles ? Voldemort a encore fait des siennes ?

Non, il est étonnamment calme….Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques depuis deux bonnes semaines….

Depuis les longdubas……

Oui, depuis Franck et Alice……Pauvre petit Neville….Souffle Lily, le regard toujours fixée sur Harry.

Bon, si tu allais coucher ce garnement, autant qu'il dorme dans son lit…..

Un bruit sourd.

Tu as entendu ça ?! Demande brusquement James.

Oui, c'était quoi ?!

Je ne…..

CLAC !!!!

James se retourne vers la porte et en a le souffle coupé….Il est là !!!! Il est chez lui !!!!!! Lord Voldemort est chez lui !!!! Lily !!! Harry !!!! Il se retourne vers sa femme, le visage déformé par la peur, il ne tiendra pas seul devant lui, il le sait, il n'en pas le pouvoir….

Les Potter !!!!! Donnez-moi l'enfant et tout ira bien……Siffle Voldemort d'une voix suave et empreinte de haine, ses yeux oscillant entre le rouge sang et le marron et ses narines frémissante d'excitation……L'excitation du meurtre…..

Lily !!!! Prends Harry et va-t'en !!!!! C'est lui!!! Va-t'en !!!! Cours !!!!! Je vais le retenir….

Non !!! James !!!!

Lily est déjà à mi-chemin dans les escaliers, Harry pleurant dans ses bras, son esprit était embrouillé….Son mari était face au plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, il ne tiendrait pas, malgré toutes ses qualités en duel, James n'était pas assez puissant pour gagner un duel contre Voldemort…..De là où elle se trouvait, elle voyait tout ce qui se passait…..Elle devait choisir…..Allez à l'étage avec Harry et prendre le risque de perdre James tout en sachant que si Voldemort passait, ils étaient perdus ou allez aider son mari et mettre Harry en sécurité….

Endoloris !!!!

Haaaaaa……..

Le cri de James la réveilla, son choix était fait…..Elle plaça Harry dans un placard, l'embrassa peut-être une dernière fois et alla au côté de son mari…..

Lily !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!!! Va-t'en !!!!!

Donne-moi l'enfant femme !!!! Ou ton mari périra !!!!! Un rire suraigu se répandait dans la maison, les pupilles du monstre étaient maintenant tout à fait rouges……Soif de sang…..

James était à genoux, une main ensanglantée sur la poitrine, le souffle court, une estafilade plutôt profonde parcourait son torse et son regard…..Son regard était terreur pure…..Terreur de perdre la femme qu'il aime, terreur que ce fou mette la main sur la chair de sa chair, terreur de tout perdre à cause d'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir……

Endoloris !!! Siffla encore le Lord noir mais James ne cria pas, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang……

Dis-moi, femme !!!! Petite sang-de-bourbe insignifiante !!!!! Ton fils !!!! Donne-moi ton fils !!!!!

Non…..Souffla Lily, désespérée…..

Non ?! Endoloris !!!!!!

Haaaaaaaaaa….James ne put retenir le cri d'agonie cette fois-ci, la douleur parcourait son corps et le faisait sien, chaque cellule de son être était douloureuse……..

Je vous en prie, pitié…….Souffla Lily, horrifiée du cri de son mari….

Pitié ?! Répéta le Lord avant de repartir dans un rire à vous glacer le sang….Endoloris….

Haaaaaaaaaa…..Cette fois-ci, c'est vers Lily que le sort était dirigé.

Lily !!!!!!

Ouin !!! Ouin !! Ouin !!!

Harry !!!! Cria Lily affolée que Voldemort trouve l'enfant….

James, comme revigoré par les pleurs de Harry et la lueur de pure folie dans les yeux écarlates de Voldemort, se leva d'un bond et pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort….

Avada Keda…

Expelliarmus !

La baguette de James voleta jusque dans les mains du mage noir, James n'avait pas pu la retenir blessé comme il l'était….Un éclair de profonde satisfaction éclata dans le regard sanglant de Voldemort avant qu'il ne pointe sa baguette sur James, les pleurs de l'enfant résonnant toujours dans la maison. Un sourire abominable déforma la face du seigneur des ténèbres alors que James regarda sa femme, le regard empli de regrets et de remord. Il n'avait pas su la protéger, il allait mourir en la laissant, elle et leur fils entre les mains d'un fou sanguinaire….Une tristesse sans nom passa dans le regard du jeune homme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir le sort mortel……

CLAC !!!!

Avada Kedavra !!!!

Sirius venait de rentrer, essoufflé, dans la maison. Voldemort esquiva le sort facilement, il était désormais seule face à deux aurors entraînés, il esquissa un sourire mauvais…..

J'ai prévenu le ministère, les aurors vont bientôt arriver !!!

Le mage lui renvoya un regard de dégoût avant de transplaner rapidement. Sirius se précipita sur James, les yeux écarquiller par la peur de perdre son frère.

Sirius ?!

Peter nous a trahi….Lâcha-t-il rageusement.


	3. Gabriel Evan James

**Aujourd'hui :**

Harry se réveilla dans le parc de Poudlard, une fatigue sans nom lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il était assis dans l'herbe, celle-ci était brûlée de façon à former le pentacle et les runes. De prime abord rien n'avait l'air différent, il faisait nuit comme lorsqu'il était parti, la même pluie tombait durement, la même brise soulevait ses mèches noires jais mais il savait qu'il avait réussi….L'air n'était pas chargé de cette odeur de victoire, une odeur qui lui semblait écœurante, exaspérante, un trop plein de joie et d'excès comme seules les après guerre semble connaître. L'air, ici, était lourd…..Chargée de peur et de méfiance, il en aurait mis sa main à coupé…..C'était encore la guerre.

Un soupir imperceptible s'échappa de ces lèvres….La guerre…..Bien, si cela devait vraiment se passer comme cela, il se battrait…Encore….Toujours….

Il se leva doucement, se demandant si son arrivée avait déclenchée les alarmes de Poudlard….Sûrement….Le directeur, quel qu'il soit, ne tarderait pas. D'un geste ample de la main, il effaça les lignes d'herbe calcinée et s'empara de ses bagages, il avait emporté un minimum d'effet personnel ainsi que Godric et Hedwige. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la forêt interdite qui s'étalait devant lui avant de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école pour transplaner au chaudron baveur. Arrivé là-bas, un sourire franc, comme il en avait plus eux depuis deux mois, depuis que Drago……S'étala sur ses lèvres en découvrant que c'était toujours Tom qui tenait le bar.

-Je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plaît….

-Bien, c'est 10 mornilles la nuit, les repas compris. Je vous donne la chambre 3.

-Merci.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit presque directement sur son lit, qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que la magie runique n'était pas épuisante !!!!!

Albus Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau, les murs étaient recouverts d'un nombre impressionnant de portraits, tous chuchotaient et murmuraient entre eux sans gêne ce qui donnait une cacophonie assez désagréable. Mais Dumbledore (Le professeur Dumbledore, pardon !!!!) N'en avait cure, il relisait avec une concentration absolue le rapport d'un des membres de l'ordre du phœnix, Alastor Maugrey dit Fol-oeil. Voldemort multipliait les attaques sur les moldus et ne se gênait pas pour s'en prendre aux sorciers. Cela faisait trois années qu'il avait essayé de tuer le jeune Potter et qu'il avait échoué. James Potter s'en était sortis sans trop de dommage à part une grand fatigue, sa femme, Lily Potter avait été un peu choquée et l'enfant n'avait rien. Après quelque démêlée avec la justice, Sirius fut blanchi de tous soupçons, c'était bel et bien Pettigrew qui avait trahi. Les quatre amis en avaient été éffondrés, James ne réalisant pas qu'un de ses meilleurs amis avait été près de vendre son fils au mal incarné….

Depuis lors, Godric's Hollow découverts, ils changeaient assez bien de domicile mais pour cette année il avait une proposition.

Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par l'alarme, une intrusion avait lieu. Bizarre. Pourquoi s'introduire en plein mois d'août ?! Néanmoins, il se leva, se saisi de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le parc, l'intrusion venait de là. Une fois sur place, il ne pu distinguer que vide et obscurité. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir flotter dans l'air une puissance écrasante, sans nul doute, quelque chose s'était passé….. Des questions plein la tête, il rentra dans le château, une fois dans son bureau, Fumseck l'accueilli par un doux trémolo joyeux. Rangeant cet incident dans un coin de sa mémoire ( Ou plus exactement dans sa pensine), il se remit au travail. Parce que, bon, il devait toujours trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !!!!

Harry se réveilla le lendemain après-midi, en forme plus que jamais. Il se leva, se doucha, et commença à ranger ses affaires même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps ici. Première chose à faire, savoir dans quelle réalité il était tombé. Il se saisit donc de la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait jugé bon d'emporter, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le cœur de la laisser là-bas. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres comme ses yeux quand il vit un petit point indiqué « Albus Dumbledore » faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Rusard était là aussi accompagné de son éternelle chatte, mis à part eux, le château était désespérément vide, normal en période de vacance. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle, l'admira un instant avant de la ranger à nouveau.

Il n'aurait pas besoin de modifié son apparence. Après tout on n'était jamais trop prudent. « Vigilance constante ». Mais les années avaient quelques peu effacé sa ressemblance frappante avec son père. Il avait les cheveux plus longs, attachés en catogan, une mèche verte contrastant avec sa chevelure noir corbeau. Son teint était plus halé, et une nouvelle cicatrice zébrait sa joue droite. Il avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné les lunettes rondes si peu pratique lors des combats, il avait fait appel à un sort combiné avec des lentilles moldus. Le sort seul pouvant être néfaste à long terme, il l'avait associé aux lentilles les rendant permanentes, des lentilles transparentes bien sur, il ne voulait surtout pas cacher ce que sa mère lui avait transmis.

Ses traits s'étaient durci, le visage rond caractéristique de la jeunesse avait laissé place à un visage d'homme aux traits prononcés. Enfin sa musculature s'était grandement développée et il avait pris quelques centimètres même s'il n'était toujours pas bien grand. Le tout le rendait indubitablement mignon, et ce n'est pas le pantalon de cuir qu'il portait, ni les bottes en peau de dragon, ni la chemise ample qui laissait apercevoir un de ses tatouages sur son bras droit, ni le peircing qu'il avait à son arcade sourcilière gauche qui prouverait le contraire.

Il descendit donc dans le bar, commanda un bon repas et s'empara d'un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

Voldemort était en vie.

_**Nouvelle attaque sur des moldus dans la banlieue londonienne !!!!**_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que ses partisans ont encore frappé, après l'attaque sur Bristol, c'est la banlieue londonienne qui est aujourd'hui touchée. Une vingtaine de mangemorts ont mis à sacs et massacrés tout un quartier résidentiels, une centaine de morts moldus est à déploré ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de blessés, ceux-ci ont subi un sort d'oubliettes avant d'être éconduit dans un hôpital moldus. Les aurors sont intervenus, heureusement, rapidement. Un seul blessé est à regretter dans nos rangs mais aucun mangemort n'as pu être arrêté. Interview du capitaine des aurors, James Potter page 13. Liste explicite des victimes page 12. Déroulement précis des événements page 10._

_R. Thomas._

Harry avait lâché ses couverts, l'air ne semblait plus vouloir entrer à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Son cœur battait à un rythme qui devait être un record de vitesse, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne pouvait se former dans son esprit alors que devant ses yeux dansait toujours le nom de son père. La pièce tournait ou c'était lui ?!

Son père était en vie….En vie….Son père était vivant !!!!! Et sa mère ? Et Sirius ? Et Remus ?!!!!! Il allait peut-être les retrouver !!!! Ils étaient vivants !!! C'était….C'était……Extraordinaire. Bien sur, il savait que cela pouvait se produire en faisant ce voyage mais le vivre c'était…C'était tout simplement….Magnifique !!! Evidemment cela laissait un nombre incalculable de question quant à cette réalité mais putain, il s'en foutait !!!!! Ses parents étaient vivants !!!! Les sentiments qui explosaient en lui, luifaisaient tourner la tête….Il avait à peine su que son père était vivant et il était dans un état inimaginable….Cela allait être gaie s'il se retrouvait face à face, il devra sûrement se retenir de ne pas sauter dans ses bras….Ben quoi ?! Il avait à peine 19 ans après tout !!!! Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est pas difficile de feindre l'indifférence…..Suffisait de mettre en pratique les leçons de Severus…..Il allait peut-être le retrouver lui aussi…..

Severus Rogue, pour un peu, ce serait son mentor…..

Severus Rogue, un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Tantôt compréhensif et presque gentil, tantôt acerbe et piquant.

Severus Rogue, qu'il avait considéré longtemps comme un professeur aigri et amer. Aigri, il l'était sûrement mais avec sa vie, qui ne le serait pas devenu ?

Severus Rogue, le prétendu traître qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Severus Rogue qui s'était avéré être un véritable héros, Harry aurait été tenté de dire qu'il était un vrai gryffondor sur certains points s'il ne savait pas que l'homme le prenait comme une insulte…..

Severus Rogue, son ami…..

Il était peut-être en vie.

Voldemort aussi.

Oui, Voldemort aussi, et il le tuerait une seconde fois. Il le tuerait autant de fois que nécessaire. Ce monde ne connaîtrais pas les pertes qu'il avait connus, il ferait tous pour…..Tout. Il détruirait à nouveau les horcruxes un à un, s'il le fallait. Un à un. Mais cette fois, ses amis ne serait pas là pour l'aider. Hermione ne serait pas là pour l'éclairer avec sa logique implacable, Ron ne serait pas là pour lui redonner courage à lui ainsi qu'aux autres et Drago…..Drago ne serait pas là, non plus pour lui redonner le sourire quand il déprimait, Drago…..

Une minute……_27 août 1984…_Son cœur manqua un battement. Merde !!!! En plus de voyager dans l'espace, il avait voyagé dans le temps !!!!! Par Merlin !!!! Normalement, il venait d'avoir 4 ans….Et normalement, si ses parent étaient en vie, il vivait avec eux….Un sourire illumina son visage. Adieu, les éternelles tâches ménagères. Adieu, les réveilles par les cris stridents de Pétunia. Adieu les coups bas de Dudley. Adieu les Dursleys !!!

Il se leva brutalement. Avant tout, espérer que Dumbledore ait toujours autant de mal à trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était sa seule option pour entrer à Poudlard malgré son âge. Ca, où il demandait de suivre les cours de septième année qu'il n'aurait pas su suivre, ce qui n'était pas faux mais bon. Le retour sur les bancs de l'école ne l'enchantait guère. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je m'appelle….._

C'est vrai ça, il devait se trouver un nom, il avait su éviter ce détail avec Tom en glissant quelques mornilles supplémentaires…..Voyons…Il avait toujours adoré le prénom « Gabriel » mais il ne voulait pas oublier ses racines….Et….Oui, c'est ça !!!!

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je m'appelle Gabriel Evan James, je suis à la recherche d'un emploi. Je reviens d'un long voyage en Europe et je pense avoir les capacités nécessaires pour pourvoir le poste de professeur de DFCM, et ce malgré ma jeunesse._

_Je suis tout disposé à vous rencontrer, je séjourne pour le moment au chaudron baveur._

_Bien à vous._

_G. E. James._

Voilà !!! C'était parfait, Gabriel Evan James. Un hommage à ces deux parents qui passerait inaperçu…

-Tiens Hedwige, va porter ça à Dumbledore…..Lui murmura-t-il en la sortant de sa cage et lui tendant la lettre.

_-Haarrryyyyyy_

_-Oui, Godric ?!_

_-Ssssssort moi de ssssssette boite !!!!!_

Et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé, qu'il sortit un magnifique python vert/ocre de la malle.


	4. Entrevue avec Albus

Saluuuttt a tous!!! et merci bcp pour toutes vos rieviews!!!

Alors je crois que j'ai oublié de le dire mais c un Poste tome 6, avec qql elements du 7, comme vous le verrez plus tard...Pour vous repondre: Non, ce n'est pas ou ca n'a pas été (comme vous voulez!!!) un HPDM...Drago a bien un role particulier mais pas celui-là, ceci est un HPGW. Meme si je ne suis pas contre un Hpdm!!!

* * *

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui, oui, entrez mes enfants, entrez !!!!

-Vous nous avez demandés ?

-Oui. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Les cinq personnes s'assiérent en silence, enfin si on excluait les murmures incessants des portraits et le chant fluet de Fumseck évidemment. Dumbledore était un homme certes assez âgé mais il imposait le respect. De par sa puissance bien sur mais aussi, et surtout, de par sa prestance. Un homme assez courageux pour porter des robes voyantes et assez affriolantes doit être confiant et sur de lui s'il veut faire mouche. Et de plus Albus Dumbledore avait cette agaçante, horripilante, exaspérante et pourtant ô combien utile, manie de tout savoir, enfin semble-t-il. Avec ses lunettes en demi-lunes et sa longue barbe poivre et sel ( Plus sel que poivre mais chut !!!), Il était assez difficile de croire que Vous-savez-qui le craignait….Et pourtant. Les gens qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient voir dans ses yeux bleu myosotis une petite lueur de malice, aussi exaspérante que sa fameuse manie, puisqu'elle apparaissait toujours au mauvais moment….Cette lueur d'amusement pouvait rapidement être remplacées par de la défiance ou pire de la colère….Et personne ne voulait être face à un Dumbledore hostile….Personne.

Les cinq personnes présentes n'étaient autres que les maraudeurs et leurs femmes : James et Lily, Sirius et Evy et Rémus.

James était plutôt grand mais assez mince, ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient si on peut dire décoiffés et ses yeux chocolat étaient cachés par de petite lunette ronde. Il avait des traits fins, des pommettes saillantes et un éternel sourire avenant quand Lily était là. Lily quant à elle avait une chevelure de feu s'étendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, ses yeux émeraude pouvaient donner des ailes à n'importe qui, surtout à James, et ses traits délicats ainsi que son teint de pêche exprimait toute sa douceur.

Sirius avait, en premier lieu, un sourire malicieux allant de paire avec la lueur de pure espièglerie qui éclairait ses yeux bleu océan. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés tombaient non-chalament sur ses épaules. Ses traits étaient plus prononcés que ceux de James, son visage plus carré, et il était un peu plus large d'épaule mais pas plus grand. Sa femme, Evy avait une beauté simple. Une peau légèrement bronzée, de fins sourcils, des lèvres bien dessinées et un sourire à toute épreuve. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient au creux de son dos et ses yeux noirs étincelaient de malice. Mais ce qu'on remarquait en premier lieu était bien sur son ventre quelque peu arrondi….

Remus, contrairement à ses deux amis, avait le visage calme et serein malgré les cernes violacés qui s'étendait sous ses yeux rougis et ses robes quelques peu rapiécées. Ses yeux couleur ambre reflétaient une profondeur rare et une tristesse modérée alors que ses cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets dorés éclairaient son visage. Il avait des traits finement dessinés et un mini-sourire délicat.

-Un bonbon au citron ?!

-Non, merci.

-D'accord. Alors ma chère Evy comment vous portez-vous ?

-Assez bien, je dois dire, en fait Sirius est au petit soin !!!!

-C'est normal, non ?! S'offusqua gentiment Sirius. La femme que j'aime porte notre enfant !!!!! Lança-t-il la fierté remplissant sa voix

-Mais oui, mais oui…..Tout à fait. Acquiesça Dumbledore. Et vos enfants Lily ?

-J'ai laissé Harry et Eline avec Pompom…..

-Bien, d'abord je tenais encore une fois à vous dire que j'étais désolé mon cher Remus. Le ministère ne semble pas comprendre que vous êtes un merveilleux professeur…..

-Ce n'est votre faute, professeur…..Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux pas dire que je ne les comprends pas….Laissa échapper Remus d'une voix las.

-Lunard !!! Ne dis pas bêtise !!!! Les gens du ministère sont complètement idiots !! Franchement depuis combien d'année, l'école n'avait pas eu un aussi bon professeur de DFCM ?! S'exclama James.

-C'est bien vrai, ça Cornedrue !!!! Notre Lunard est un sacré prof !!!! Qui l'aurait cru que l'un des maraudeurs deviendrait professeur !!!! Eclata Sirius dans un rire franc ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement.

-Et vous en avez trouvé un autre, professeur ? Demanda Lily, voyant clairement que Lunard n'avait pas envie de s'appesantire sur le sujet….

-Voyons, voyons !!! Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis un certain temps !!!! Et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un certain Gabriel Evan James, je vais me débrouiller pour le rencontrer….D'après la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé, il est assez jeune mais bon….Donc, oui, Lily vous aurez sans doute un nouveau collègue….Parce que j'espère que vous compter reprendre votre poste en tant que professeur d'études des runes ?!

-Oui, oui !!! Mais vous ne nous avez pas demandé de venir pour nous parler du nouveau professeur, si ?!

-Non, en effet. En fait, j'ai une proposition pour vous tous, commença doucement Albus, comme vous le savez bien, les temps sont durs surtout pour le capitaine des aurors, n'est ce pas James ?!

-C'est vrai, les attaques sont de plus en plus fréquente et je dois avouer que je m'inquiète un peu pour Lily et les enfants….

-Et vous Sirius, en tant que sous-capitaine, cela ne doit pas être plus facile ?!

-Et bien, avec l'état d'Evy, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas tranquille….Admit Sirius en posant sa main sur le ventre rond de sa femme.

-Et enfin, vous Remus, il me semble que depuis que vous avez pris clairement parti dans votre communauté, vous êtes menacé ?!

-Heu…..Hé bien, oui.

-Alors, voici ce que je vous propose. Pour votre sécurité et celle de vos enfants, venez habiter au château au moins cette année !!!!!

-Nous tous ? S'étonna James.

-Oui, le château est largement assez grand, non ? Il reste un large appartement dans l'aile gauche du château pour Lily, les enfants et vous et juste à côté, il y en a encore deux de libre.

-Je crois que nous devons y réfléchir, non ? Chérie ? Interrogea Sirius.

-Et bien, je crois que pour Lily et moi, ce n'est que bénéfice, comme cela je passerais plus de temps avec elle puisque de toute manière, elle reste ici !!!!!

-Bon, dans ce cas, on accepte aussi !!!! Lança Evy. Ca te va Sir, hein ?!

-Oui, oui, évidemment !!!

-Et vous Remus ?!

-Et bien, c'est d'accord, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser !!!!

-Bien, Minerva va vous accompagner même si je suis sûre que vous savez aussi bien qu'elle où se trouve vos nouveaux appartements !!!! J'ai pris la liberté d'installer vos affaires !!!! Lança Dumbledore le regard plein de malice.

-Heu…Hé bien merci…..Vous aviez tout prévu !!!!

_Monsieur James,_

_J'ai bien pris part de votre demande et je souhaiterais vous rencontrer. Vous comprendrez bien que vu la situation, plus que troublée, je me dois de veiller personnellement à la qualité de nos enseignants._

_Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à Poudlard, demain à 15 h. Argus Rusard, notre concierge, vous conduira volontiers à mon bureau._

_Si la date ou l'heure ne vous conviennent pas, faites le moi savoir rapidement pour que nous puissions nous arranger._

_Bien à vous._

_Dumbledore._

Harry relus encore la lettre que Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir. « _Vérifier la qualité de nos enseignants »_ se traduisait en fait par « Vérifier que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort »….Mais Harry était content, il avait sa chance. Il avait tellement eu peur que son plan ne fonctionne pas….Après tout, il ne connaissait que très peu de chose de ce monde, heureusement qu'il revenait d'un long périple en Europe, non ?

Il rangea la lettre dans sa malle, sortit sa cape et la carte des maraudeurs : «Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ».

L'encre commença à apparaître, formant les murs et les pièces, dessinant le château qui représentait tant pour lui comme pour tellement d'autre. Dumbledore était toujours dans son bureau, tournant en rond. Il scruta la carte attentivement, la plupart des professeurs devraient être là. Il nota, avec un sourire, la présence de Minerva Mcgonagall. Flitwick était là aussi, comme le professeur Trelawney, Chourave ou Bibine. Pompom était fidèle au poste, toujours dans son infirmerie. Il y avait aussi des noms inconnus tels que Robinius Labe, Andréas Mille, Esteban Barrius ou Stanley Manir….Il ne savait pas si ces gens avait été professeur dans son monde, si oui, quelques allaient sûrement être tués par des mangemort…..Il se demanda encore combien faisait partie de l'ordre du phœnix…..

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçut le nom de Severus……Il était donc bel et bien vivant….Et il manqua de s'étouffer quand il remarqua sept points dans une même pièce dans l'aile gauche du château. James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Evérina Black, Eline Potter et lui-même….

Evérina Black?! Eline Potter ?? Vu la proximité entre Lily et cette Eline, elle devait sûrement la tenir dans ses bras…..Une sœur ?! Serait-ce possible ? Après tout, si ses parent n'était pas mort cette nuit-là, ils auraient sûrement eu d'autre enfants après lui, non ?! C'était bizarre….Définitivement bizarre…..Et cette Evérina…Encore une fois, vu que Sirius se tenait très proche d'elle, c'était soit sa fille, soit sa femme……Sirius avait une famille, Sirius avait une vie, une vraie vie….Il n'avait jamais connu que son parrain hanté par le souvenir d'Azkaban. Ici, il serait différent…..Foncièrement différent.

Il risqua un dernier regard sur le devant de la carte : Lunard, Queuedvers, Patmol et Cornedrue…Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses parents étaient vivants…..Sa famille était en vie……Il était tellement heureux pour Remus qui n'aurait pas à vivre seul pendant près de douze ans dans le certitude de la trahison de son ami, pour Sirius qui n'aurait jamais à survivre dans l'enfer d'Azkaban, pour James et Lily qui pouvaient continuer à s'aimer…..Il ferait tout pour que cela continue….

« Méfait accompli »

Il rangea soigneusement la carte, lui lança un puissant sort de confusion et fit en sorte que son homologue de ce monde en subisse également les effets….Une fois à Poudlard, il serait dommage que sa couverture tombe à l'eau !!!!! Il descendit ensuite au bar, se restaura et décida d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse, sans avoir oublier sa baguette et un ou deux poignards bien entendus….


	5. Les ruines de mes souvenirs

Merci encore pour vos reviews!!!!!!

Non, non je ne changerais pas les couples. Mais vous comprendrez mieux la relation qu'il a établit avec Drago dans ce chapitre. Alors j'espere que cela vous plaira encore, lol. Perso, un de mes chap prefere c le suivant!!!!! Niark, niark!!! C la dessus que je vous laisse!!! (Non, Cashie, suis pas sadique, c po vrai!!!!)

* * *

Désolation…..

Affliction…..

Consternation……

Le chemin de Traverse de ses souvenirs n'était plus.

A son époque et dans son monde, bien sur, il n'en restait rien sinon des ruines éparses mêlées de sang. Bien sur chez lui, il ne restait plus rien. Peu avant la défaite de Voldemort, le ministère était tombé, saccagé, détruit, incendié….Le ministère était tombé.

Le chemin de Traverse pillé, souillé, vandalisé. Les gens se terrait dans la peur, fermant les yeux sur les atrocités perpétrés au nom d'un idéal gangrené, un idéal néfaste…..La pureté du sang, la pureté des idées…..Le pouvoir sous toutes ses formes, le pouvoir brut et sans concession…

Heureusement la résistance s'organisait, les horcruxes étaient éliminés un à un, la lumière au bout du tunnel était enfin visible. Beaucoup étaient déjà tombé…Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Percy, Remus et quand vint enfin la bataille final, l'affrontement fatidique entre le bien et le mal, entre lui et celui-qui-se-prétendait-lord d'autres étaient tombés encore …. Severus et Drago….

Un soupir….Ne plus y penser…..Un nouveau monde lui ouvre ses bras….Un nouveau monde où la gangrène n'est pas encore à son summum…Ses yeux se posent encore sur le chemin de Traverse, il marche silencieusement dans la rue principale. Les pierres lumineuses de ses souvenirs se sont muées en pierre terne et sans vie, la presque totalité des boutiques sont fermée pourtant la rentrée étant très bientôt, il devrait y avoir cohue, les gens devraient se bousculer, les enfants s'arrêter devant la boutique de Quidditch pour admirer le balai nouvellement conçu….Mais non….Rien sinon un ou deux passant le regardant suspicieusement, sinon des murmures se propageant doucement….

L'allée des embrumes….Il ne devrait pas s'y aventurer, il pourrait y être vu mais il a envie de savoir jusqu'ou le fou s'étend, juste savoir à quel point le monde est malade….Car avec l'expérience, il n'a pu qu'approuver la ressemblance entre le mal envahissant le pays et une maladie qui ronge encore et encore l'être qui la porte…..

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus….

Cette petite pensée suffit à l'écarter de l'allée, il ne sert à rien de prendre des risques inconsidérés pour satisfaire une curiosité malsaine et….

BANG.

-Pardon, jeune homme je suis désolé !!!

-Ce n'est rien voyons, je ne regardais pas où je marchais…..

Se tient devant lui, Maugrey Fol-œil mort au champ d'honneur au début de la seconde guerre. Mais ici, il est vivant. Mais toi bien dans la tête, Potter, qu'ils sont tous vivant ici !!!! Tu vas pas t'extasier à chaque personne que tu rencontre !!!! Claque mentale !!! Oups, l'est mal barré, Maugrey fait passer son regard de l'allée à lui….Tiens, il a pas son œil artificiel ?! Et il a un peu moins de cicatrice……Mais au regard qu'il me lance, il est tout aussi parano !!!!!

-Bon, je vais rentrer au chaudron baveur, je crois qu'on est amené à se revoir, monsieur.

-Bien. Au revoir Monsieur. Lance-t-il avec méfiance, son regard bleu clair fixé sur Harry.

Harry refait le chemin inverse, mais il fait tout de même un détour par Gringott, cela ferait louche s'il n'avait pas de compte. Il avait prévu pas mal d'argent, il avait facilement pris mille gallions qu'il avait mis dans une sacoche sans fonds. La banque n'avait pas changé en elle-même, toujours aussi imposante qu'elle lui était apparue à sa première rencontrer avec le monde de la magie, peut-être plus de sécurité…..Il relit sans vraiment y penser l'inscription surplombant la bâtisse _« __Si tu veux t'emparer en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui ne fut jamais tien, voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse_ ». Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le bâtiment impressionnant.

L'intérieur contraste étonnement avec le dehors. Le doré, proéminent, l'aveugle quelque peu après la pâleur du chemin de Traverse. L'agitation est à son comble, les gobelins s'agitent dans tous les coins, grognant, râlant, pestant contre les sorciers en tout genre…..Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il pense à ce que Hagrid lui avait dis ce fameux premier jour, en effet les gobelins sont des créatures très intelligentes, ils ont été un atout non-négligeable lors de la guerre. Mais Hagrid avait tord sur un point, certes les gobelins n'étaient des plus aimables avec les sorciers en général mais c'était surtout dû au fait que pendant longtemps, ils ont été considérés comme moins que rien, comme moins que sorcier et leur orgueil et leur rancune est assez impressionnante. Il avait su établir une relation de respect mutuel avec Manek, le chef de l'armée des gobelins et ainsi s'assurer leur appui contre Voldemort.

Harry s'avance vers le guichet d'un pas confiant. Surtout ne pas baisser les yeux mais ne pas paraître condescendant non plus…..

-Bonjour, je me nomme, Gabriel Evan James et j'aimerais ouvrir un compte personnel s'il vous plait.

Le gobelin l'évalue un instant, le regardant de haut en bas par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires et se racle la gorge :

-Bien. Mon nom est Partren, veuillez me suivre dans le bureau d'à coté.

-Merci.

Partren l'entraîne dans une petite pièce à part, bien isolée. La décoration extravagante de la salle principale s'efface pour laisser place à des murs plutôt vétuste et d'un blanc cassé. Partren indique un fauteuil dans le quel Harry s'installe sans discuter. Les gobelins accordent beaucoup d'importance à la politesse, aux étiquettes et aux protocoles. Même au cœur de la guerre, ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs manières. Le gobelin s'installe à son tour derrière le bureau ovale.

-Vous voulez donc ouvrir un compte personnel ?!

-Exact.

-Et de combien exactement est votre somme initial ? Demande-t-il en se penchant vers lui, suspicieusement.

-Pour le moment, je dispose de mille gallions mais dès le mois de septembre j'aurais des rentrées menstruelles.

-Bien, bien, bien !!!! S'exclame Partren, enthousiasmé par la somme. Voici un petit questionnaire personnels….Maintenant nous devons parler de la protection que vous voulez pour votre coffre.

-Nul besoin d'une grande protection, je vous l'assure, mettez-moi le minimum. De toute façon, je peux en rajouter plus tard, non ?

-Bien sur, bien sur !!!!

-Bien. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accorder de votre temps et voici les gallions.

-Merci, voici votre clé. Couine le gobelin en lui tendant une petite clé en bronze.

Harry sort de la banque, soulager d'avoir déposé ses biens. Il décide de ne pas s'attarder dans cette pâle copie du chemin de traverse d'antan, rentre tout de suite au chaudron baveur et après avoir manger à sa faim, remonte dans sa chambre.

_-Gordic…_

_-Oui, Haarryyyy._

_-Demain, nousssss allons aller à Poudlarrrrd...Ne me parrrrrrle pas devant, Albussssss, d'accorrrrrd?!_

_-Bien._

_-Tu pourrrras faire sssse que tu voudrrrras une fois dans notre chambrrrreeeee….._

_-D'accorrrdd !!!!_

_-Ccccccaaaa va ? Tu as trrrrrrouvé à manger ?_

_-Oui, les ssssssouris pullulent !!!!!_

_-Je me doute, mon ami !!!!! Nousssss allons enffffin rrrrentrer à poudlarrrrd !!!!_

_-Nous venons de le quitter !!!!_

_-Pas cccccelui-là, Godric, pas cccccelui-là !!!!!_

_-Tout serrrra difffférent Harry !!!! J'esperrrre que tu ne serrrras pas déccccuuuu !!!!!_

_-Pourrrrquoi dis-tu ccccela, mon ami ?!_

_-Pour rrrien, mon jeunneee maîtrrree !!! Pour rrrien !!!_

_-Godric, ne m'appelle pas maîtrrre !!!_

_-Bonne nuit, Harrrryy…._

_-Bonne nuit, mon ami…_

Harry sourit en repensant à son serpent. C'est Drago qui lui avait offert pour ses 18 ans, il se souvient encore de son air exaspérer et de sa mine dédaigneuse quand il lui avait dit, qu'il voulait l'appeler Godric. Drago avait rigolé doucement avant de lâcher qu'alors il lui ressemblerait. Suite à cela, Harry s'était fait faire deux tatouages. Un serpent s'enroulant sur son avant-bras droit et un lion sur son bras gauche. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque c'était ses deux formes animagi…..Ils étaient venus se rajouter aux deux tatouages qu'il avait déjà : Le patronus de Ginny sur sa hanche gauche, c'est-à-dire un cheval et un grand « M » derrière son épaule droite en hommage aux maraudeurs. Il avait fait le cheval suite à la mort de Ginny et le « M » après la mort de Remus. Pour ne pas déroger à la tradition à la mort de Sev et Drago, il s'était fait percer l'arcade sourcilière.

Ginny….Sa Ginny…..Il l'avait tant aimé….Si fort….Et pourtant elle était partie si vite. Ca avait été une des premières à partir avec Ron, à peine un an après la mort de Dumbledore et même pas quatre mois après celle des jumeaux…..Suite à leur mort, il avait presque perdu espoir, il n'avait pas mangé pendant plusieurs jours mais Drago avait été là et Remus, et Sev et Hermione….Drago l'avait relevé, ils étaient devenus des frères…Et puis d'autres morts….

Des morts…..Encore…..

Il avait envie de pleurer, cela lui aurait fait du bien mais les larmes ne venait toujours pas. Il n'avait pas pleuré quand il avait su la disparition de Sev et de Dray, il n'avait plus su pleurer suite à la mort de Remus….Mais là, il en avait envie….Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait autrement qu'un donnant des coups poings dans un mur….C'est sur ses pensées sombres qu'il tomba dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

N'oubliez pas qu'il y a un petit bouton mauve que serait ravi que vous cliquiez dessus!!!!!!!!!Biz 


	6. sang et rencontre

Salut!!!!!

Alors pour ma part, j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire ce début de chapitre!!! et la rencontre avec notre bubus!!!!!! lol Bonne lecture.

* * *

Rouge.

Sang.

Encore du sang.

Qui gicle. Qui coule. Qui éclabousse. Qui jaillit. Qui souille et qui salit.

Angoisse. Profonde et douloureuse. Angoisse. Vraie et pure.

Sueur.

Rire. Néfaste. Horrible. Malsain. Folie. Meurtre. Crime. Douleur. Cris. Hurlement……

Agonie. Mort. Pleure.

Sang.

C'était toujours comme cela lorsqu'il rêvait de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il assistait, impuissant, aux tortures immondes, aux rires détestables des mangemorts alors qu'ils démembraient, égorgeaient, éventraient. Lorsqu'il voyait, tel un lion en cage, ces monstres souiller des femmes et les polluer de leur semence putride. Ces bêtes martyrisés des enfants, petits et grands, avec de grands éclats de rire morbide et une lueur de dégustation démente dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il observait, inutile, ces êtres ignobles profaner des corps innocents de leur bouche gâtée de haine et de leurs mains contaminées par l'obscénité.

C'est le sang qu'il voit en premier. Ce rouge bordeaux s'écoulant des murs et maculant le sol, ce liquide visqueux aspergeant les mangemorts extatiques, ce fluide carmin se répandant doucement en dehors de ces gens pétrifiés par la peur et la douleur. C'est la vie qui se consume.

Ensuite quand les images prennent un sens, l'angoisse apparaît. Profonde et irréel. Vraie, dans toute son horreur. L'angoisse pénétrante et acérée qui fend l'âme comme une lame aiguisée. L'angoisse, étouffante, suffocante qui vous prend à la gorge et empêche l'air de passer.

Dominé bientôt par la colère, sourde et aveugle. Le grondement féroce d'une âme déchirée. La colère orageuse et vive d'un être innocent assistant aux horreurs des hommes, aux horreurs des bêtes. Elle lui enserre les tripes, lui remonte dans la gorge pour finir en un cri abominable, un hurlement sonore et guttural rappelant l'agonie de toutes ces personnes déchirées par le mal.

Mais bien vite, d'autres sentiments arrivent. Ils lui sont étrangers. Inconnus. Et l'angoisse se mêle à l'excitation. La colère se mélange à la satisfaction. La joie apparaît, pourrie et corrompue. Joie infecte. Et le rire résonne, assourdissant et suraigu. Abjecte et repoussant, le rire du diable se délectant de la souffrance, savourant les supplications inutiles…….

Mais cela est trop. Il y a beaucoup trop. Trop d'angoisse, Trop de colère. Trop de joie qui n'est pas la sienne. Alors la douleur apparaît. Implacable. Impitoyable. Inflexible. Inhumaine.

Il se réveille en nage, trempé d'une sueur collante, le front en feu. La tête prête à exploser, la douleur martelant son crâne tel un tam-tam sauvage. Il ne voit plus, la douleur l'aveugle. Il n'entend plus, la douleur le rend sourd. Il sait à peine respirer mais il crie. Il crie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il crie parce qu'il ne sait plus pleurer. Il crie parce que la douleur est trop forte et que le rire ne veut pas partir. Il crie parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire.

Et doucement la douleur diminue, la voix se tait, éreintée. Et il se souvient. Le sang. L'angoisse. La colère. Les gens. Leur regard. Leur imploration muette. La vie s'échappant d'eux en un filet de sang pourpre. Et son estomac ne résiste pas. Il vomit. Il éructe cette douleur, exècre sa faiblesse. Et brisé par cette vision cauchemardesque, il se rendort difficilement. Il sera toujours temps demain pour cracher sa répugnance.

Harry se réveille le lendemain matin, groggy, les membres endoloris, la tête lourde. L'acidité lui pique toujours la gorge et c'est dans un grognement qu'il se rappelle sa nuit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de visions si douloureuse, si macabres.

C'est fou comme en deux mois, on perd ses habitudes. Il n'avait pas pensé à fermer son esprit en allant dormir. Il maîtrisait maintenant assez l'occlumancie pour fermer son esprit aux tentatives de Voldemort pour le pénétrer, encore fallait-il qu'il y songe. Eveiller, il pouvait repousser toutes attaques mentales, qu'importe l'assaillant. Il ne craignait donc pas d'être découvert par Dumbledore de ce côté-là mais endormi, il devait se préparer auparavant.

Bon, s'il avait rêvé du tordu c'est qu'ils étaient toujours liés même dans ce monde-ci. Bien. Très bien. S'ils étaient liés, il était toujours l'élu, celui qui devait le battre, le tuer. Encore une chose qu'il pourrait éviter à quelqu'un d'autre : La charge de devoir tuer, même un salopard comme Voldemort….Tuer n'est jamais gaie. Jamais, au grand jamais indispensable mais parfois nécessaire. La mort de Voldemort est une nécessité pour que le monde vive en paix ainsi que celle des mangemorts qui se mettait entre lui et le lord. Dumbledore lui avait……

Dumbledore !!!!

Et merde !!! Il avait oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Un coup d'œil rapide au réveil….12 h. Et merde !!!! Avec sa nuit plus qu'agitée, franchement il se serait passé d'une entrevue avec Albus Dumbledore….Il se précipita dans la salle de bain…..L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fît un bien fou, décontractant ses muscles, chassant les dernières images de la nuit. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire le journal, il savait qu'une petite ville du Nord avait été mise à sac et que ses habitants….Il ressortit de la salle d'eau lavé, rasé, les cheveux coiffés en catogan. Aucune cerne n'était visible sous ses yeux, il était habitué aux nuits blanches…..

Il rangea ses affaires avec un geste de la main, fit ses dernières recommandations à Godric et transplana directement à pré-au-lard ayant prévenu Tom, la veille, qu'il partait ce matin. Il atterrit face aux trois balais, un sourire sur le visage….

13 h. Il avait encore du temps. Il s'installa au comptoir de la taverne. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis sa sixième année et elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Lumineuse, accueillante, chaleureuse. Il remarqua Rosemerta, la femme avait nettement l'air plus jeune, il n'y avait plus de ride au coin de ses yeux, ni lorsqu'elle souriait. Il lui commanda une bièraubeurre avec un large sourire.

Il fit claquer sa langue de satisfaction. Quelle merveilleuse recette que la bièraubeurre !!!! Epicé et pourtant si doux…..C'était encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs d'adolescent. Il s'était contenté d'eau et de Whisky pur-feu ces trois dernières années, à l'occasion du jus de citrouille. Il resta là un moment, observant le va et vient incessant dans la petite taverne avant de se rappeler la raison de sa présence. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas plutôt joyeux vers les grilles de Poudlard non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil nostalgique à la cabane hurlante. Comme convenus, Rusard se tenait là, le visage toujours aussi fermé, l'air bougon. Il se demanda un moment quel âge avait Rusard….. !!!!!

-Monsieur Rusard ?! L'interpella-t-il, aussi poliment que possible.

-James ?! Gabriel James ?! Maugréa-t-il.

-Heu….Oui. Répondit Harry, un peu décontenancé qu'il soit si grognon même avec les enseignants même si techniquement il ne l'était pas encore.

-Suivez-moi. Le directeur vous attend.

-Bien.

Harry le suivit dans le dédale de couloir qu'était Poudlard, regardant l'architecture comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Rien n'avait changé. Il croisa Nick quasi-sans-tête qui le salua élégamment ainsi que Peeves qui jubilait à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt terrifié des premières années. Un sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait l'insouciance que semblaient contenir ses murs. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, les couloirs sentiraient l'encre frais et le parchemin nouvellement déroulé. Une multitude d'élève se bousculerait dans les couloirs, stressé à l'idée d'arriver en retard en potion ou exaspérer du nombre impressionnant de devoir qu'ils avaient déjà. Il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de ses propres moments d'insouciance et son sourire s'élargit lorsque des images de Ron, d'Hermione et de lui s'imposèrent à son esprit : Les devoirs en retard immanquablement prêté par Hermione, les fausses prédictions de morts et de catastrophes, les matchs de quidditch, l'AD….

Un raclement de gorge le sorti de sa rêverie. Argus le défiait du regard alors qu'il se tenait devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Rusard marmonna un instant dans sa courte barbe avant de lancer un « J'aime les bonbons au citron » haut et fort. Harry eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas esquisser un sourire alors que la gargouille se déplaçait pour laisser apparaître des escaliers. Le concierge lui intima d'entrer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Il déboucha dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Bureau qui lui semblait intemporel puisqu'il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Le choipeau était toujours sur une étagère, plus que jamais rapiécé et usé, Harry savait qu'il gardait précieusement l'épée de Gryffondor. Les portraits étaient présents eux aussi, bavardant comme à leur habitude. Et au centre de la pièce se tenait, souriant, le directeur avec sur son épaule, Fumseck, toujours majestueux et resplendissant.

-Monsieur James !!! Quelle ponctualité !!!

-Professeur Dumbledore…

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie….

Albus lui tendit la main, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais. Pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par le regard perçant du professeur, Harry avança sa main à son tour, serrant brièvement la sienne. Il eut presque envie de rire lorsqu'il sentit Dumbledore tenter de percer ses défenses en vain….Un doux trémolo retint son attention et il du prendre sur lui pour ne pas aller caresser Fumseck. Comme si l'oiseau lisait dans ses pensées, il s'envola pour venir se poser sur son épaule, chantant toujours.

Il perçus nettement l'air déconcerté d'Albus même si celui-ci disparût rapidement pour laisser place à une simple moue étonnée.

-Et bien, on dirait que Fumseck vous aime bien, il ne donne pas sa confiance facilement dit le directeur en reprenant place derrière son bureau, le regard fixé sur Harry qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le phœnix.

-J'ai le contact facile avec les animaux…

-Mmmm…Un bonbon au citron ?! Proposa le vieux directeur avec un petit sourire.

-Peut-être la prochaine fois….Refusa poliment Harry avec un large sourire.

-Bon, Monsieur James je dois vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si jeune !!! Vous devez à peine avoir 20 ans !!!

-19 ans, pour être exact. Mais l'âge ne fait pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?! Je puis vous assurer que j'ai les compétences nécessaires pour ce poste et s'il y a autre chose qui vous perturbe…

Harry releva sa manche gauche non-chalament, exposant son avant-bras….Vierge évidemment. Dumbledore fixait le bras, perplexe du franc parler du jeune homme pour ensuite passer au visage de Gabriel, tout sourire.

-Et bien, je dois dire que c'était, effectivement, une de mes préoccupations. Je rajouterais que votre franchise et votre spontanéité m'étonne un peu…

-On me le dit souvent professeur. Je sais bien que l'absence de marque ne prouve absolument pas que je n'adhère pas aux idées de Voldemort, après tout s'il voulait introduire un espion à l'école, il ne le marquerait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est exact. Approuva Dumbledore qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Gabriel avait nommé le mage noir.

Bien sur, Harry n'avait pas lâché le nom de Voldemort involontairement. Cela prouvait à Albus qu'il n'avait peur de lui… Enfin, de son nom et sa petite réflexion inutile lui montrait qu'il n'était pas idiot…Et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Assez pour qu'il garde un œil sur lui, ce qu'il désirait puisqu'il voulait adhérer rapidement à l'ordre. Il avait beau être le survivant, l'expérience lui avait appris que l'union fait la force.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois vous poser quelques questions personnelles….

-Evidemment. Bien, alors comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Gabriel Evan James, j'ai 19 ans. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, je ne sais donc pas s'il était sorcier ou moldus, j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat pendant mon enfance, j'ai ensuite habité avec mon tuteur légal et c'est lui m'a enseigné la magie. Comme je vous l'ai également dit, je reviens d'un voyage en Europe.

-Où exactement en Europe ?!

-Hé bien, je ne suis pas resté longtemps au même endroit. Je suis passé entre autre par la France, par la Roumanie, par la Belgique……Par l'Albanie.

Un regard à Dumbledore lui suffit…..Il avait gagné, il avait le poste. L'étincelle dans le regard d'Albus s'était amoindrie pour devenir une lueur de méfiance, discrète certes mais Harry la voyait parfaitement….L'allusion à l'enfance dans un orphelinat et le voyage en Albanie suffisait amplement à Albus. Harry s'efforça de faire un sourire poli même s'il avait envie d'éclater de rire, il voyait clairement les rouages s'enclencher dans l'esprit de son ancien professeur.

-Bien !! Je crois que cela suffit…. Et je crois que vous êtes tout à fait apte pour ce poste. Je vous présenterais donc à vos collègues ce soir lors du repas….

-Bien, merci de m'avoir accorder de votre temps professeur…

-Mais de rien, mon garçon…..Rusard va vous conduire à vos appartements, il est dans l'aile gauche…..

Le cœur de Harry sauta littéralement dans sa poitrine malgré la neutralité que conservait son visage…..L'aile gauche….Où ses parents étaient…..

-Merci. Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir, mais appelez-moi Albus voyons.

-Bien. D'accord Albus.

Et Harry quitta la pièce, laissant un Albus pensif.

En effet, Albus Dumbledore était songeur. Quand Gabriel était entré, il avait d'abord été frappé par sa jeunesse. Il devait à peine avoir 20 ans !!! Que connaît-on à 20 ans des forces du mal ?!

Le jeune homme n'était pas bien grand, plutôt bronzé, des cheveux noir corbeau en catogan où une seule mèche verte contrastait. Sous ses vêtements assez originaux, il était persuadé trouver une musculature appréciable. Il avait été sonné que Fumseck l'accepte aussi vite, le phœnix était reconnu pour accorder difficilement sa confiance et pourtant il n'avait pas fallu dix secondes à l'oiseau pour venir se réfugier sur son épaule. Il avait été ensuite frappé par son regard, ses yeux couleur de jade portant beaucoup trop de douleur pour un garçon d'à peine 20 ans…..Cela et la balafre qu'arborait sa joue, ainsi que sa subtile remarque quant à l'âge, lui laissaient penser qu'il s'y connaissait en force du mal….

Mais était-ce du bon côté ?

Il avait bien entendu essayer de pénétrer son esprit mais il s'était heurté, non pas à un mur, mais carrément à une chape de plomb !!!! Impossible de déceler quoique que se soit….Et rien sur son visage, aucune mimique, aucune grimace pouvant refléter ses sentiments….Il ferait presque concurrence à Severus dans le genre, pensa Albus. Pourtant quelque chose dans le jeune homme, le gênait….Peut-être était-ce du à la mention d'un orphelinat ou de l'Albanie, peut-être à son franc-parler ou au fait qu'il ait appelé Voldemort par son nom ou tout simplement parce que son regard trop profond le gênait d'une certaine manière…..

Il devait garder un œil sur ce Gabriel…..James….James….Aucune famille de sang-pur ne se nommait ainsi….Enfin pas des reconnus en tout cas. Gabriel était donc soit un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldus….Ce qui ne prouvait absolument rien. Nous voilà bien avancé !!!!! Enfin, il n'avait pas envie d'introduire un quelconque espion alors qu'il venait de proposer à James, Sirius et Remus ainsi qu'a leur famille d'habiter au château….

Et pour finir, son air de mauvais garçon ne manquerait pas d'alimenter la conversation. Avec son peircing au sourcil, son pantalon et sa veste en cuir, ses bottes en peau de dragon, sa chemise ample. Ca allait lui faire bizarre de se retrouver en robe de sorciers s'il n'avait pas sa scolarité de manière traditionnelle…..

Oui, Gabriel Evan James allait faire parler de lui….

* * *

Alors merci pour vos reviews et merci de me lire!!!! Lol, alors au départ c'était deux chappitres mais comme un certains revieweurs m'a demande de faire des chapitres un peu plus long...Voila mais parfois je ne pourrais pas faire autrement!!! Sorry!!!!

Biz, lulu.


	7. Eclat de vie

Merci pour toutes vos rieviews qui font vraiement plaisir!!!!!

* * *

Sirius et Evy étaient couchés sur leur lit, ils venaient de finir d'arranger leur appartement. Sirius caressait doucement le ventre de sa femme avec un grand sourire béat et des yeux rempli de joie….Il allait être père….Lui, Sirius Black allait être père. Lui, le coureur de jupon, le charmeur de ses dames allait devenir papa !!!! Mais dés que ses yeux avaient accrochés ceux d'Evy, il avait su que c'était elle…

Elle et ses longs cheveux d'or, ses yeux noir et leur flamme particulière, son intelligence calme et sereine, sa logique….Sa logique qui en avait pris un coup !!! Car malgré toutes les différences qui les séparaient, il l'aimait et elle le lui rendait bien….

Oui, Sirius Black était heureux et il allait avoir sa propre famille…. Enfin. Il pouvait définitivement laisser derrière lui sa mère et ses remarques blessantes, son frère et ses coups bas, son père et….. Oui, il allait avoir sa propre famille……

-Hé ho…..Ma petite perle…..C'est papa…..

Evy éclata de rire, silencieusement, elle adorait quand Sirius gagatisait ainsi. En fait, elle adorait Sirius tout court. Ses qualités comme ses défauts…..Sa manière de détendre toujours l'atmosphère quand la tension montait, sa légère mimique quand Rogue était dans les parages, la lueur dans son regard quand il était avec ses amis, le bleu profond de ses yeux dans lequel elle pourrait se noyer, ses taquineries et sa malice…….

-Sir, elle t'entend pas tu sais…..

-Mmmm…..Dis, faudrait pas commencer à chercher un prénom ?! Pas que j'aime pas, ma petite perle mais bon….

-Tu as raison……Tu as des idées ?!

-Franchement, j'ai des millions d'idées pour des prénoms de garçon mais de filles….Alors là ?!!!

-Estelle ?!

-Evy...

-Lisbeth ?!

-Evy.

-Mayana?!

-Evy!!!

-Elga?!

-Evérina!!!!

-Hey!!!!

-Hey? C'est un prénom, ça? Lança innocemment Sirius avec son regard de chien de battu.

-Idiot !!!

-Et vous deux !!!! Ca va aller de vous balancer des insultes à la tête devant ma future filleule !!!!!

James, Lily et les enfants venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Eline dans les bras de sa mère et Harry accroché à son père mais il se précipita aussitôt vers Sirius dés qu'il le vit….

-Parrain !!!!

-Hé ! Bonhomme !!! Comment tu vas, depuis au moins quatre heures qu'on s'est pas vu ?!!

-J'ai une nouvelle chambre !!!!!

-Ha oui ?! Et elle est belle ?!

-Ca va….Je dois la partager avec Eli…..

-Et ça ne te fais pas plaisir, hein petit monstre ?!!!!

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules alors qu'il était déjà sur le lit, dans les bras de son parrain.

-En parlant de ta filleule, James, on ne trouve pas de prénom !!!! Reprit Evy.

-C'est vrai, Cornedrue, reprit Sirius, en tant que parrain épargne-lui le lourd handicap de porter un nom comme Mayana ou Elga !!!!

-J'aime, moi, Mayana !!! Lança Lily avec le sourire.

-Moi aussi mais Sirius ne veux pas !!!!! Bouda Evy.

-Alors Cornedrue, une idée ?

-Mmmm……Elena. Elena Black. Ca sonne bien, non?

-Elena. Elena. Elena. Oui, ça sonne rudement bien, moi je trouve….Pas toi chéri?

-Elena Kristal Black…..Ouais, c'est parfait !!!!

-Kristal….C'est le nom de ma mère…..Souffla Evy, abasourdie mais émue.

-Ben oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai dis, amour….Ca ne te plaît pas ?!

-Si, si !!!!! Elena Kristal Black !!!!!

-Ouais, manque plus que Remus, et on aura une seconde génération de maraudeur !!!!! Lâcha fièrement James.

-Qui parle de moi, là ?!

Remus venait à son tour d'entrer dans la pièce, un sourire franc sur le visage.

-Pa'ain !!! Pa'ain !!!! Réclama Eline en tendant ses petits bras potelés vers Remus.

-Mais oui, mais oui….Allez, donne-moi donc ma petite filleule adorée, Lily !!!

-Tiens, Lunard !!!! Tu vas la pourrir quand elle sera plus grande, ça c'est moi qui te le dis !!!!!

-C'est bien normal, non !!!!! Rigola-t-il. Vous parliez de quoi ?!

-On se disait juste que bientôt on aura une seconde génération de maraudeur !!! Lança Sirius, joyeusement.

Une ombre passa furtivement sur le visage fatigué de Remus, rendant ses yeux ambre un peu plus foncé. James, Sirius et Lily l'avaient bien vu, étant donné le nombre d'année qu'ils avaient passé avec le lycanthrope mais ils savaient aussi que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour s'appesantir sur le sujet. Sirius se donna une claque mental pour avoir lâché ça devant son ami avant de changer de sujet rapidement.

-Au fait, nous avons enfin un nom pour la petite puce !!!!

-Il était temps, elle arrive tout de même dans 4 mois !!! Lequel ?

-Elena Kristal Black….C'est pas beau ça ?! Eclata Sirius avec un large sourire.

-C'est pas mal, c'est vrai…..C'est pas toi qui l'a trouvé, avoue ?!

-Tu me vexes, Lunard, tu sais ça !!!! S'offusqua faussement Sirius.

-Il te vexe peut-être mais c'est la vérité !!!! Rigola Evy en se redressant sur le lit, c'est le parrain qui a trouvé !!!!

-James ?! Là, tu m'étonnes !!!! Quand je penses que tu voulais appeler ma filleul Elvira…..

-Ben quoi….C'est beau Elvira….

-Mais oui mon cœur, mais oui…..Le rassura Lily en échangeant un regard bourré de sous-entendus avec les autres.

-Et à ce que je saches c'est moi qui ait choisi le prénom d'Harry…..Toi tu voulais l'appeler Hector et Sirius avait proposé Reegan.

-C'est très bien, Reegan !!!! Je vois pas de quoi tu te moques !!!!

-Sirius Black si tu oses appeler un de nos futurs fils Reegan, j'appellerais le suivant…..

-Oui ?!

-Comme mon père !!!!

-Non !!! Tu n'oserais pas !!!

-Tu paries ?!!!! Ca donnerait, non ?! Charles-Henry Alfred Black!!!!!!

Sirius ne répondit que par une grimace assez explicite à la quelle Evy répondit en tirant la langue….

-Pire que des gosses !!!! Maugréa Lily.

-Bon, pour clore ceci, disons que j'ai eu deux brillantes idées pour Harry et Elena et Remus pour Eline !!!!

-Oui, bavoo Mumus pour Ely !!!!! Applaudit Harry qui n'avait aucune idée de la teneur de la conversation mais qui était toujours partant pour applaudir un de ses oncles…..

-Voilà, un qui me soutient….Viens là, Ry' !!!!

Le petit s'étripa des bras de son parrain pour aller rejoindre ceux de son oncle qui dut rendre Eline à Lily….

-Sujet plus sérieux….Vous avez déjà vu le nouveau prof ?! Demanda James, intéressé quand il s'agissait des collègues de sa femme.

-Toujours aussi jaloux le Jamie, hein…. Susurra Sirius.

-N'importe quoi…..

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, non, mais je sais qu'il va habiter dans cette aile-ci. Je crois que son appartement est celui à côté du miens. Expliqua Remus.

-Ouais….On verra bien au dîner ce soir….Je crois qu'Albus tiens à ce qu'il rencontre tout le monde bien avant la rentrée….

-Normal, avec les temps qui court, c'est toujours mieux de connaître un peu nos « collègues », on ne sait jamais…..

-Vrai. En tout cas, je sus sûre qu'il ne sera pas aussi bon que toi, Rem….

-Ho, les gars….

-Non, non, je t'assure, Remus, tout les élèves t'adoraient…..Sauf peut-être les Serpentard mais Lily.

-Pour ce qu'on en a à faire d'eux….Murmura James.

-James !!!! Gronda Lily.

-J'ai rien dit !!!!!

-Il vaut mieux…..

-Faim !!!! Man, faim !!!!! Couina Eline.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Ely ?!

-Te plaît….

-Deux ans et regardez-moi ça…Plaisanta James. On va bientôt souper, ma puce.

-En fait, on va descendre dîner maintenant !!!! Il est l'heure…..Lâcha Sirius, se relevant tout en aidant sa femme à se relever à son tour.

-Alors, Cornedrue, prêt pour la rencontre avec un potentiel rival ?!

-La ferme, Sir' !!!!

-Pas drôle !!!!

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Harry toujours dans les bras de Remus et Eline dans ceux de sa mère.


	8. Les revoirs

Bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews lol!!!!!!!

* * *

Harry arriva dans son appartement, Rusard lui avait montré le chemin avant de lui tourner le dos en grognant, Miss Teigne sur ses talons…..

Son appartement était de taille modeste….Il était composé d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Un grand lit en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce principale, une petite table de nuit se trouvait à la gauche du lit en question, une bibliothèque à ses côtés et une commode était disposée contre le mur face à la salle de bain. Celle-ci était constituée d'une cabine de douche, d'un évier et des toilettes. Les couleurs pastel variaient du bleu au vert dans la salle d'eau et un large miroir était appliqué contre le mur. Ceux de la chambre étaient d'un jaune décoloré par endroit et le sol se trouvait être du parquet. D'un petit geste de la main, il colora en vert et argent les murs. Et changea la couleur brune de ses draps en une couleur dorée.

Il ne supportait plus très bien le rouge, surtout dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac et resta un moment, là, à contempler un paysage où aucune stèle ne venait gâcher la vue……Une brise légère entra dans la pièce mais le froid ne l'effrayait plus depuis bien longtemps….Le temps était pluvieux et frisquet pour un mois d'août… Il installa la cage d'Hedwige qu'il ouvrit prés de la fenêtre ouverte et continua à déballer ses affaires.

_-Il était temps !!!!! J'étouffffait !!!! _Siffla Godric, content de respirer l'air frais.

_-Tu exxxxxagères !!!!!!_

_-Non !!!_ _Alors, çccccca y est ?! On y est ?!!!_

_-Oui……_

_-Tu lesssss a vu ?_

_-J'ai vu Albusssssss…._

_-Ne joue pas à çccccca avec moi, petit humain !!!!!!_

_-Pff !!! Non, je ne lessss ai pas vu….._

_-Quand va-tu les voirrrr ?_

_-Cccce ssssssoirrr….._

_-Tu as peurrr ????_

_-Je sssuis terrriifffié……_

_-Sssssssi tu vvveux, je t'accompagne, Harry……._

_-Je ne crrois pas qu'avoirrrr un ssserrrrpent avec moi à la premièrre rrrencontrrrre va fffacccilité les chhhhossses !!!!_

_-Ils ne sssssont pas obligés de me voirrrr……_

-…

_-Tu ne peux pas ffffaire tout tous sssseulll, Harryy……_

_-D'accorrrd…..Merccci mon ami……_

_-De rrrien, mon ami._

_-En attendant, va donc chasssser, tu dois avoirrr fffaim….._

_-Ho oui !!!!! Ssssssouris ?!!!!!_

Harry éclata de rire, Godric savait toujours lui remonter le moral quand le déprimait. Le comble, un serpent remontait le moral à un gryffon !!!! Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Harry se considérait autant comme un Serpentard que comme un Gryffondor. Il avait, pendant un assez long moment, été horrifié que le choipeau pense à le mettre dans la maison des verts et argents. Il avait été catastrophé de remarquer les similitudes entre lui et Tom. Mais il avait appris à apprécier ces qualités, prisée par Salazard lui-même. Après tout, la ruse et la feinte n'étaient de mauvaises choses et le fourchelang était tout à fait appréciable. D'ailleurs, il ne pourrait plus se passer de parler avec Godric et avec les serpent en général….Cela faisait partie de lui, autant que son courage hérité des rouges et or. Grâce à Sev et Dray, il avait appris à réfléchir avant d'agir et à ne pas se lancer dans la gueule du loup. Chose pour laquelle, il faut le reconnaître, les Gryffondors sont doués, lui, l'était particulièrement !!!!

Par Merlin, Tom Jedusor n'avait pas le monopole de certaines qualités, non ?! Même si elles étaient jugées défaut par la plupart !!!!! Enfin…..

C'est vrai qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de revoir Sirius et Remus……Bien plus qu'à l'idée de voir enfin ses parents en chair et en os. Revoir Sirius c'était…..Rien qu'à l'idée, son estomac se tordait et son cœur faisait des bons. Remus c'était encore différent, Remus était un frère de guerre. Il avait aidé à le relever suite à l'assassinat « planifié » de Dumbledore, il lui avait transmis l'espoir en se mettant en couple avec Tonks, il l'avait consolé à la mort de la femme de sa vie et de son meilleur ami et il était mort dans ses bras en lui soufflant de continuer….

Sirius était mort plus tôt, tellement tôt que cela lui semblait une autre vie. Il était passé derrière ce stupide voile et puis plus rien. Mort. Disparu. Sirius avait été son père, son frère et son ami. Sa première vraie famille et son confident. Son lien avec son père et sa mère, avec son passé.

Autant il associait Remus à la lutte et la guerre, autant il associait Sirius à son adolescence. C'était un amour différent, une tendresse différente. Et puis, il y avait ses parents…..Qu'il n'avait jamais vu que sur des photos, qu'il n'avait jamais connus qu'a travers d'autres personnes. D'abord les Dursleys qui lui avaient mentis effrontément, ensuite Severus qui avait décris son père comme un prétentieux se pavanant, et enfin Sirius et Remus qui lui avait peint le portrait du meilleur pote qu'on puisse avoir. Par la suite, grâce à de longue discussion tard le soir Remus et Severus lui en avait plus dit.

Sev lui avait avoué qu'il avait toujours envié James pour son talent et sa prestance, qu'il était un homme courageux mais qu'il le savait et n'hésitait pas à le dire triomphalement, comparé à Severus qui faisait toujours dans la modestie évidemment…..

Remus avait ajouté que lorsqu'il était jeune, c'est vrai que James avait tendance à se « pavaner » mais que Lily lui avait remis les pieds sur terre et sa naissance encore plus…

Quant à sa mère, les deux était d'accord. Lily était une sorcière droite et bourrée de talent. Aussi impartial que gentille et d'une beauté naturelle fantastique. Remus lui avait un jour dit qu'elle avait le don pour dire ce qu'il fallait au bon moment, qu'elle avait toujours le mot pour t'apaiser même si elle te connaissait à peine….Severus avait acquiescé en silence.

Les revoir était étranges mais ce n'était pas de la peur plutôt une curiosité exacerbée, une excitation puissante avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Quant à se voir à quatre ans et rencontrer sa possible sœur alors ça…..

Il sorti sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur qu'il mit dans un des tiroirs de la commode sur lequelle il lança un sort de protection…..Merlin, Maugrey a déteint sur moi !!!!!

Dans la première armoire il plaça ses vêtements ainsi que ses robes de sorciers et dans la seconde il mit ses armes…..

Ses armes….Moldus. Il avait entre autre une dague avec une émeraude ( Etonnant, non ?) Au bout, trois autres dagues simples, un couteau à cran d'arrêt et l'épée de Gryffondor. L'arsenal n'était pas bien grand mais il était suffisant. De plus il avait en permanence sur lui, un poignard dans sa botte et un fin coutelas à la ceinture, et sa baguette qu'il ne quittait jamais même si maintenant il savait lancer la plupart des sorts sans….Sauf les impardonnables qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement de toute façon. Surtout l'Avada Kédavra, en fait. Il l'avait utilisé une fois en tout et pour tout et même pas sur Voldemort…. Sur Bellatrix alors qu'il se battait en duel avec celle-ci.

Il sortit une glace à l'ennemi qu'il plaça au-dessus de sa table de nuit et une pensine. Il rangea précautionneusement l'album photo de ses parents avec sa cape et la carte, il rajouta un autre album, le sien……Il classa les livres traditionnelles dans la bibliothèque et ceux plus….Obscurs, il leur lança un sort de dissimulation pour les mettre ensuite derrière les autres.

Sev lui avait conseillé d'apprendre la magie noir, après tout elle n'est noire que si tu l'utilise comme telle….Il s'était donc penché sur la magie des pactes du sang, sur la magie des modulations de l'esprit,….Il avait aussi appris la magie élémentaire, il maîtrisait bien le vent et le feu mais avait encore du mal avec l'eau et la terre. Les bases de la magie runique, l'occlumencie et la légimencie même s'il n'était pas un maître comme Severus. Il savait fermer son esprit mieux que personne maintenant mais pour fouiller dans celui des autres c'était autre chose…..Il avait deux animagus, un lion et un serpent…..( Ca aussi c'est étonnant, non ?)

Il ne restait que les potions qui n'était vraiment pas sa matière de prédilection…..Même avec un Severus gentil, c'était pas encore ça….Ho, il se débrouillait mais bon….

Severus aussi, il allait le revoir…..Et là, il n'avait pas peur du tout….Il savait exactement à quoi s'attendre : Un visage fermé, un esprit obtus, un regard froid et des répliques cinglantes….Heureusement qu'il avait appris avec le meilleur des professeurs, hein ?! Et il y avait les autres : Minerva, Hagrid, Pomona et les membres de l'ordre donc Arthur et Molly….

Harry hésita à se changer pour mettre quelque chose de moins…. Spécial mais tant pis, c'était son style…Point barre. Il accrocha même en plus, une boucle d'oreille en forme d'anneau avec un crochet de serpent….C'est Bill qui lui avait donné quand il lui avait avoué qu'il voulait partir….

_-Godric, t'es là ?!_

_-Evvvvvidemment, deux pattes idiots !!!!_

_-Hey !!! T'es de mauvvvais poil ?!_

_-J'ai pas tttrouvvé de ssssssouris !!!!!_

_-Allez, montes sssssur mon bras et glisssssses-toi sous ma chhhhhhemissssse !!!!_

_-Vvvvvoilà !!!! Alllllons les vvvvvoirs, maintenant !!!!_

_-Ouais…._

_-Je sssuiiiis avvvec toi, Harrrryy !!!!_

_-Je ssssaiisss, Godric, je sssais._

* * *

La rencontre sera pour la prochaine fois lol!!!!! NIark, NIark!!!! Moi sadique?! Jamais!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais si vous insistez un pitit bouton n'attand que votre clique!!!!!!

Biz


	9. Retrouvaille avec mes morts

Voila la rencontre tant attendue...J'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçu!!!! Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent bcp lol!!!!!! Bonne lecture...

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers la grande salle, il paraissait sur de lui et rien sur son visage ou dans ses yeux ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il était terrifié…Pourtant à chaque pas, son estomac se contractait davantage, ses mains s'humidifiaient d'appréhension alors que Godric était enroulé autour de son torse sifflant des paroles d'encouragement que lui seul pouvait entendre…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une petite tête noiraude courir vers lui. Ce n'est que quand il sentit quelque chose le bousculer qu'il abaissa la tête et qu'il se retrouva face à une paire de lunettes ronde derrière lesquelles deux émeraudes flamboyantes le contemplaient d'un air interrogateur.

Il en eu le souffle coupé….Il se regardait lui-même avec quinze ans de moins…..L'enfant avait des cheveux noirs comparables à un champ de bataille, ses yeux verts reflétaient ses sentiments d'une manière époustouflante, sa bouille enfantine était soulignée par deux bonnes joues rougies. Gabriel regarda instinctivement le front de l'enfant et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il trouva une peau vierge de toutes cicatrices…..

- _Harry, tu étais trrop mignon à quatre ans….On te l'avais déjà dit ?_ Commenta Godric, plus qu'amusé par la situation.

-Et alors, bonhomme, on est perdu ?!

-Non, non !!! Papa et maman sont là-bas !!!! Indiqua Harry en pointant le fond du couloir.

-Tu es sûre ?! Je préfère te raccompagner…..Comment-tu t'appelles ?!

-Je ne dois pas parler avec des inconnus !!!!

_-T'as compris !!! Il ne doit pas parler à un inconnu qui ssss'avere être lui-même !!!_ Pouffa le serpent.

-C'est bien vrai !!! Viens je te ramène…….Sourit Gabriel, enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille ailleurs que dans la grande salle et amusé par les remarques de Godric qui ne cherchait qu'a le détendre.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?! Demanda le petit Harry, curieux.

-Moi, je m'appelle Gabriel…

-Harry !!!! Appela une voix qu'il avait tant entendu crier dans ses pires cauchemars…..

C'est Lily qui l'avait appelé du bout du couloir. Gabriel du se faire violence pour ne pas répondre à l'appel, il n'était pas encore habituer à répondre au nom de Gabriel et plus à celui de Harry ….Il devra faire attention….

-Harry, le réprimanda James, on t'a déjà dit de ne pas trop t'éloigner !!!

-Mais on est dans le château et y avait pas de rik puique j'ai rencontré, Gabriel !!!!!

Sirius, Remus et Evy arrivèrent peu après. Gabriel avait une envie folle de sauter au coup de Sirius et il eut un petit pincement au cœur, en songeant que rien ne saurait jamais comme avant même s'ils devenaient amis…. Son regard passa sur ses parents…..Sa mère ressemblait trait pour trait aux photos qu'il avait d'elle. Sa longue crinière rousse descendait en cascade dans son dos et deux yeux identiques au sien brillaient d'intelligence. Son père était un peu plus grand que lui, ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait un air rebelle et ses yeux marron étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes….. Remus n'avait pas tellement changé, il avait l'air moins fatigué, ses cernes étaient moins visibles, ses yeux moins tristes et même ses robes semblaient moins ternes.

Celui qui avait changé le plus fut bien évidemment Sirius. Il se rendait maintenant compte, à quel point Azkaban l'avait affecté…..Son regard hanté par des années d'horreur avait laissé place à du bonheur pure et il ne put que comprendre pourquoi quand il remarqua la femme enceinte qui se tenait à ses côtés. Son parrain allait enfin avoir une famille à lui et il savait combien cela était important pour lui….Se détacher de ses sombres racines pour construire quelque chose de plus beau, quelque chose bâti sur l'amour et non sur l'honneur d'un nom….

Il remarqua le bébé dans les bras de sa mère et se retint de sourire….Sa sœur…..

Cela faisait bien une minute qu'il contemplait le groupe d'un air qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'indifférent et même distant, Lily voyant le malaise s'installer commença :

-Heu….Bonjour. Que faites-vous ici, la rentrée n'est que dans une semaine ?! L'interrogea-t-elle, une pointe de sévérité dans le regard.

_-Ta mère est très belle, Harry mais tu m'avvvais pas dit qu'elle était intelligente ?!_ Se moqua gentiment Godric.

-Pardon ?! Coassa-t-il, autant interloqué qu'elle puise le prendre pour un élève que par la remarque tout de même un peu mesquine de Godric.

-Ma femme vous a demandé ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs de l'école à une semaine de la rentrée. Gronda James, méfiant.

_-Sssssérieux, le vieux !!! Je penssssais que ccc'était un rigolo !!!!_

-James !!! Lança Lily. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est dans ses habitudes d'agresser les gens qu'il ne connaît pas….Mais, dites-moi, je ne vous ais jamais vu auparavant ?!

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Gabriel alors qu'il voyait très clairement les trois maraudeurs aller chercher leur baguette discrètement, il devait au moins admettre que Maugrey n'était pas le seul à être parano…..

-Je ne pense pas que sortir vos baguettes sera utile….Je suis Gabriel Evan James, le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ho……Laissa échapper Sirius qui se repassa à côté d'Evy, devant laquelle il s'était placé….Excusez-nous mais avec les temps qui court, quand on rencontre quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas on se méfie !!!!

-Je ne vous comprends que trop bien.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir pris pour un élève Mr James mais….C'est que…..Hésita Lily.

_-Ccc'est que t'a l'air d'un puccceau qui n'a pas encore fffini de ffaire sssses dents !!!! _Siffla de rire Godric.

-C'est que je suis fort jeune, en effet. En fait je n'ai qu'un an de plus que nos élèves de septième année….Raison pour laquelle je vous demanderais de me tutoyer !!!! Répondit Gabriel, tentant de garder son sérieux. Il était doué Godric, sur qu'il était détendu.

-Hé bien c'est d'accord, si c'est réciproque !!!

-D'accord. Alors comme ça, bonhomme tu t'appelle Harry, hein ?!

_-Comme ssssi tu le sssavais pas !!!!_

-Ho, excuse-nous !! Je me présente Lily Evans, professeur d'études des runes. Voici mon mari, James Potter et nos deux petits bouts, Harry et Eline.

-Et je suis Sirius Black, voilà mon épouse Evy Black et notre future petite princesse, Elena Black. Lança Sirius, souriant. Et le dernier mais non le moindre, Remus lupin, le professeur que tu remplace.

-Ho !!! Bonjour et…..Je suis désolé, alors !!! S'empressa de dire Gabriel, trop conscient des raisons qui avait sûrement poussé Remus à partir.

-Mais non, vous n'y pouvez rien, voyons !!!!

Un œil avertit aurait entre-aperçu une multitude de sentiment dans les traits de Gabriel car même si on est doué par masquer ses émotions, on ne peut les effacer complètement de son visage…Si Rogue avait été là, il en aurait peut-être vu un ou deux même s'il ne les aurait pas compris…..Pourquoi, diable, ce garçon serait heureux de rencontrer des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ?! Heureux ?! Pas satisfait ou content, non, heureux…..Pourquoi cette étincelle de curiosité lorsque son regard vert se posait sur la petite Potter ?! Pourquoi cette empathie pour Lupin ?!

Mais Rogue n'était pas là et personne ne remarqua cet enchevêtrement de sentiment chez le jeune Gabriel, personne ne s'attarda sur ses iris, si semblable à celle de Lily, assez longtemps pour y voir le doute qui y planait…

Peut-être, cela est plus que probable même, que Remus avec ses sens de loup-garou aura remarquer une tension particulière dans la voix et la posture du jeune homme. Une tension qu'il ne connaîtrait pas…..Cela n'aurait pas été la peur de l'inconnu, ni celle de se retrouver face au capitaine des aurors, ça n'aurait pas non plus été la haine propre aux mangemorts,…. Non, il ne reconnaîtrait pas cette tension. Par contre ce qui est sure c'est que Remus flaira une odeur particulière qui émanait du garçon, une odeur d'excitation mêlée d'appréhension. Appréhension de quoi ?! De plus, il était certain d'avoir entendu des sifflements lorsqu'il était passé près de lui……Ce Gabriel était étrange…..

-Bon, et bien, je me rendais dans la grande salle quand ce petit bonhomme m'a heurté, cela vous dirait de m'accompagner pour aller souper. Je crois qu'Albus tient absolument à me présenter à tout le corps professorale !!!!

-Oui, évidemment…..Au moins comme cela, vous ne risquez pas de vous perdre !!!! Lâcha Lily.

Et Remus ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard vers le bras gauche de Gabriel…..Il y avait quelque chose avec ce garçon……Mais celui-ci s'en rendit compte et il n'en fut pas le moins du monde offenser, il s'était bien douter qu'avec ses sens de loup-garous, Remus sentirait son trouble.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Remus. Le directeur a vérifié….Lança-t-il avec un sourire, pourtant sa voix sonna plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu….

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Remus, pris au dépourvu…..

-Je n'ai pas de marque des ténèbres…..Ce qui, comme je l'ai dit à Albus, ne prouve rien mais c'est un début, non ?!

-Heu…..Ce n'est pas…..Je ne voulais pas…..Bafouilla le lycanthrope.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas….Je vous comprends parfaitement, on est jamais trop prudent.

Un silence s'installa au cœur de la petite troupe. James et Sirius lui lançaient des regards en coin, pas convaincu….Ce qui le fit sourire et lui, il se contentait d'apprécier la compagnie de sa famille…..De sentir leur présence même si pour le moment, ils étaient réservés à son égard. Il ne souhaitait que prendre son père dans les bras, se noyer dans les yeux de sa mère, échanger de bonnes blagues avec Sirius ou avoir de longues conversations philosophiques avec Remus…..

-Dis, Gabriel, pourquoi t'as une bouke d'o'eille ?!

Le petit Harry marchait à ses côtés et regardait la dite boucle d'oreille curieusement. Son regard seul aurait pu servir de question tellement ses yeux étaient expressifs……

-C'est pour les filles !!!!!! S'exclama le petit.

-Heu….Pas seulement, non. Mais c'est un ami cher qui me l'a donné avant que je ne parte……C'est un crochet de serpent…..

- _Quelle honte !!! _Siffla Godric, outragé que l'on puisse se parer des dents de ses semblables.

-T'aime pas les sepents ?!

_-Oui, Harry, t'aime pas les sssserpents ?!_ Siffla encore Godric, amusé.

La question innocente de l'enfant était une aubaine inespérée pour les adultes. Après tout, c'est bien connu, serpent rime avec Voldemort, non ?! Mais Gabriel essaya d'être le plus franc possible tout en conservant une certaine réserve, il n'était pas assez fou pour aller leur balancer qu'il était fourchelang !!!!

-Ils ne me dérangent absolument pas…..Du moment qu'il ne m'attaque pas. Se résolut-il à dire.

_-Sssssage réponsssse._

-Il sont tout de même dangereux, non ?! Glissa Sirius comme si le sous-entendu n'était pas évident.

_-Je n'ai jamais connu Sssssiriussss mais je peux dire qu'il est d'une ssssubtilité rare !!! _Ironisa le serpent si bien que Harry du réfréner un fou rire.

-Je crois surtout qu'on exagère….Ils ne sont pas si dangereux que ça….

_-Ben tiens !!!_

-Serpentard ?! Proposa Lily qui sentait venir le terrain glissant.

-Non, en fait, je n'ai pas fait mes études à Poudlard, ni dans aucune école de sorcellerie…J'ai eu un précepteur…..

-Sang-pur ?! Cracha presque James.

_-Sssssérieux et un brin arrogant !!!! Je l'aime bien, moi !!!!_

-Quelle importance ?! Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Alors que James allait répliquer, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle….

* * *

Alors????? Verdict?! Mais bon, attendez, là reste encore une bonne partie de la rencontre tout de meme, enfin la rencontre avec les autres...

Le petit bouton me rappelle de vous dire qu'il adoooooore quand vous cliquez dessu...Faites-lui donc ce plaisir!!!!!!


	10. Petit interrogatoire entre amis

Merci encore pour vos reviews...Voila la suite de notrer fameuse rencontre...

Biz

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, celle-ci était comme dans les souvenirs de Gabriel….Rien n'avait changé ou rien n'allait changé ou quoique se soit puisque c'était pas son monde mais bon, la grande salle était pareil…..Quatre longues tables occupaient la plus grande partie de l'espace, le plafond ensorcelé reflétait le ciel brumeux de dehors, il n'y avait que la table des professeurs qui était plus grande que prévus….Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est vrai que Sirius et Remus et même James n'avaient rien à faire ici. Ce devait sûrement être une mesure de protection, il n'y avait trente-six raisons pour rester à Poudlard…..Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il aurait tout le loisir de faire connaissance avec ses parents !!!!!

La plupart des professeurs étaient déjà là. Il reconnut aisément Minerva avec son chignon et son air pincé, Pomona avec ses cheveux grisonnants et sa bonne humeur à toutes épreuves, Flitwick avec ses oreilles et son nez pointus, Trelawney était là aussi ( Dumbledore aura sûrement insisté pour qu'elle le rencontre) avec ses larges lunettes et ses cheveux broussailleux, Bibine avec ses yeux perçant et son mince visage, Pompom avec son faux air sévère et Severus, égale à lui-même, avec les yeux plus noirs que noirs, les cheveux toujours assez graisseux et le visage impassible….Mais Gabriel avait perçu l'irritation que traduisait sa posture trop droite. Bien sur les années étaient visibles sur chacun d'eux, les femmes étaient nettement moins ridées et Severus avait l'air moins…..Hum…….Moins agaçant….C'est possible ?! Flitwick par contre n'avait pas changé d'un pouce !!!

-Haaaa !!!! Mon cher Gabriel, je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré la famille Potter, Black et Monsieur Lupin !!! Bien, bien !!!

Albus s'était avancé vers eux, au-devant des professeurs et avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Lily et les autres avaient déjà pris leur place respective et attendaient la présentation officielle…..

-Oui, en effet, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Bien, alors laissez-moi vous présenter vos autres collègues. Voici, Minerva Mcgonnagal, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, elle est aussi ma directrice adjointe. Là nous avons, Pomona Chourave, professeur de botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsoufle. Le professeur Flitwick qui enseigne les sortilèges et est directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Sibille Trelawney notre divinatrice, Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière. Le professeur Bibine qui enseigne le vol. Severus Rogue notre maître des potions et directeur des Serpentards. Stanley Manir qui enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques, Esteban Barrius notre astronome, Andréas Mille professeur d'études des moldus et Robinius Labe qui enseigne l'arithmencie. Et enfin, vous avez déjà rencontré Lily Potter qui enseigne les runes. Rubéus Hagrid, notre garde chasse, n'a pas pu se libérer, le troupeau de sombral ayant besoin de soins….

-Hé bien, enchanté de vous rencontrer tous, je m'appelle Gabriel Evan James et je vais remplacer Monsieur Lupin en tant que professeur de DFCM.

-Je vous en prie, Gabriel, asseyez-vous donc….Lui proposa gentiment Albus.

Gabriel s'essaya donc à la place indiquée, il se trouvait entre Lily et Severus pour son plus grand bonheur….D'un côté sa mère, de l'autre son mentor…..A peine, Dumbledore fut-il assis que la nourriture apparue sur la table, abondante. Cela allait de la dinde farcie à la salade de pomme de terre en passant par la soupe de potiron. Harry n'avait pas vraiment un grand appétit et pour cause son estomac se tordait toujours dans tous les sens et avoir sa mère à côté de lui, ne l'aidait en rien. Il se contenta de quelques feuilles de salade avec du pain……

C'est Minerva qui brisa en premier le concert des fourchettes contre le fond des assiettes en posant la première question de l'interrogatoire qui l'attendait….Véritable concourt où c'était au premier qui ferait dire au pauvre sujet ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas dévoiler….

-Dites-moi, Gabriel, vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour enseigner ?! Minauda-t-elle, innocemment.

-Je ne sais pas, Professeur….Mcgonnagal, c'est cela ? Vous me donnez quel âge ?!

S'ils voulaient jouer, ils allaient jouer !!!!!

-Heu….Hé bien….Je dirais le début de la vingtaine, ma foi…..

-Presque….Je viens juste d'avoir 19 ans en juillet…….

Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Severus hausser un sourcil, sceptique. Evidemment, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui rende la vie facile, puisqu'un gamin de 19 ans venait de lui piquer le poste qu'il convoitait depuis maintenant trois ans sous son nez….

-Justement, ce n'est pas un peu jeune pour une telle matière ?! L'interpella de nouveau Minerva.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mon âge intervient dans mon expérience en ce domaine…..Lâcha-t-il la voix dure.

Il en avait de belle eux…..Comme si ce n'était pas eux qui lui avait collé ça sur le si ce n'était pas eux, qui l'avait envoyé au si ce n'était pas eux, encore une fois, qui l'avait formé à se battre…..Comme si…

STOP !!! Stop…..Harry respire…..D'abord ce n'était pas eux mais les gens de ton monde et ensuite, tu l'a bien voulu….Evidemment qu'il l'avait bien voulu, il n'allait pas les laisser dans leur merde et laisser des gens mourir….Plus de gens mourir…..

-Gabriel, ça va ?! Lui demanda Lily, ayant l'air sincèrement inquiète.

-Heu….Oui, oui….Merci Lily. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire sincère. Et c'était vrai, voir sa mère lui sourire, lui avait réchauffé le cœur….

-Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées…..

-C'était le cas, oui !!!! Rajouta-t-il plus gaie.

-Et où avez-vous étudiez, Monsieur James ?! Susurra Rogue, avec son éternel regard noir.

-Ho, et bien en fait j'ai étudié chez moi avec un précepteur…..

-Et pourquoi ?! Demanda Sirius, curieux.

-Sirius !!! Le réprimanda Evy.

-Ce n'est rien voyons….Mon précepteur était mon parrain et il ne voulait pas que je…M'éloigne trop de lui, pour ainsi dire.

-Et vos parents ?! Cette fois c'était James qui jouait les curieux ce qui lui valu, un regard noir de sa femme.

-Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat jusqu'à mes onze ans et ensuite, mon parrain m'a reprit….Répondit non-chalament Gabriel.

-Pourquoi ne vous a-t'il pas repris plus tôt ?!

C'était le professeur Labe qui avait parlé. C'était un homme assez petit et gras, une touffe de cheveux blond semblait posé sur son crâne d'où émergeait deux grandes oreilles rougies. Un nez épaté s'étendait sur sa face pendant que deux yeux gris clair le fixait stoïquement. Pour un peu, il se demandait si l'oncle Vernon n'avait pas un jumeaux dans ce monde-ci….

-Il…..Il en était dans l'incapacité. Se contenta de dire Gabriel, ne voulant pas s'aventurer dans des mensonges trop ardus.

-Ha….

_-Calme-toi Harry, tu es crissssspé, ne t'inquiète pas…..Je ssssssuis là._

Et les questions sérieuses commencèrent et bien évidemment qui lui lança la première sans le moindre tact….Sirius, le Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur…..Le mot d'ordre étant : Foncé dans le tas !!!!! Pour un peu, Gabriel en aurait presque éclaté de rire.

-Et vos parents étaient des…..

_-Qu'est-ccce que je disssais, tout dans la sssubtilité !_ Conclut Godric.

-Mes parents sont morts et c'est tous ce que je sais...Souffla Gabriel avec une voix douce faussement triste.

-Je suis désolée….Avança Evy, la main serrée sur le bras de Sirius dans une attitude de reproche évident.

-Ce n'est rien….Et pour vous éviter de gaspiller votre salive en pure perte, je vais aller droit au but…..Je ne suis pas un mangemort, ni un espion et je n'adhère en rien aux idées de Voldemort.

_-Vassss-y Harry !_

Une bonne moitié des professeurs frémirent au nom tabou ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, agacé.

-Heu….Et bien…..Oui, c'était…..Enfin…..

-Pas la peine de vous justifier, professeur McGonnagale, je comprends parfaitement.

-Vraiment ?! Persifla Rogue, énervé par ce qu'il prenait pour de l'arrogance.

-Vraiment. Affirma Gabriel en regardant son futur mentor dans les yeux tout en affichant un agaçant petit sourire en coin. Maintenant je crois que je vais vous laisser, si vous avez fini de…..M'évaluer.

Un silence étonné lui répondit et c'est avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'il quitta la grande salle.

-Auvoir Gaby !!! Lança Harry en secouant sa petite main.

-Il est…..Spéciale. Lâcha finalement Lily.

-Sale gosse arrogant et prétentieux qui se croit tout permis !!! Grogna Rogue.

-Severus !!!! Tu nous étonneras toujours avec tes remarques constructives !!! Lança Sirius, acide.

-La ferme, Black !!

-Voyons, voyons messieurs !!!!! Moi, je le trouve très intéressant, ce petit.

-Albus, je ne crois pas qu'il soit au service de Voldemort mais mes sens de loup-garou sont en alerte….

Encore une fois, les professeurs grimacèrent à l'entente du nom interdit.

-Je propose qu'on attende pour voir ce que valent ses cours d'abord et ensuite, on pourra peut-être en apprendre davantage quand l'année va commencé….Enchaîna James.

-Proposition pleine de bon sens, Potter, attendons qu'il puisse en apprendre davantage sur nous !!!!

-On ne t'a pas sonné, Servilus !!!! Grogna Sirius ce qu'il lui valu, encore, un regard noir d'Evy.

-Allons, allons….Je suis pour la proposition de James. Ce garçon m'intrigue. On le gardera à l'œil, voilà tout. Remus, vous pourriez peut-être lui proposer votre aide pour ses cours…..

-S'il accepte, se serait avec plaisir.

-Et Lily, il semble vous appréciez, essayer donc d'en savoir plus….

-Mais……

-Ne t'inquiète pas James, aide-là donc….

-Bien.

* * *


	11. Première petite escapade

Ne vous inquietez donc pas...l'action arrive doucement...Tres doucement mais surement lol!!!! Encore un petit chapitre lol, je vais essayer de les allonger un peu...

biz

* * *

Gabriel sortit de la grande salle calmement mais une fois hors de celle-ci, il s'adossa contre un mur et pu enfin respirer normalement…

C'est fous, ça…..Il avait plus la pétoche dans une salle avec ses futurs proches que lors d'un combat contre des mangemorts !!!!! Son cœur avait presque égalé le rythme qu'il avait atteint lors du combat final. Il était toujours à l'entrée de la salle et s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'il entendit les professeurs parler de lui…..

Espionner ou pas ?! Laisser traîner son oreille ou pas ? Il finit par céder à la tentation et se plaça juste derrière les portes afin de bien tout entendre…

-Sale gosse arrogant et prétentieux qui se croit tout permis !!!

Il rigola silencieusement, il avait presque retrouvé son bon vieux Rogue grognant contre l'insupportable fils de James Potter….

Il avait de la ressource le vieux Albus….Il ne pouvait pas mieux espérer pour faire connaissance avec sa mère mais il devrait faire attention lors de ses cours avec Remus, celui-ci était loin d'être bête et risquerait de repérer des….Anomalies avec son histoire. Il avait bien essayer de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la réalité mais bon….Pas facile, facile…

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre.

_-Godric ?!_

_-Oui, Harry ?!_

_-Ccccca vvva?!_

_-Trrres bien... Mais je vvvvais aller chercher à manger !!!!! J'ai faim !!!!_

_-Vassss-y mais ne te fffais pas prendre !!!!!!_

_-Mais non !!!!_

_-Et Godric ?!_

_-Oui ?!_

_-Merccccci encore !!!_

_-De rien…Encore !!!_

Gabriel rigola, plus détendu. Mais les affaires sérieuses ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps….Il devait impérativement détruire à nouveau les horcruxes…Bon, d'abord le diadème de Serdaigle devait toujours être dans la salle sur demande, il pourra très facilement le détruire. Même ce soir si tout va bien. Le médaillon devait toujours se trouver dans la grotte avec un peu de chances, enfin si on veut, Regulus ne l'aura pas bougé. Car c'était de Regulus Black qu'il s'agissait. Le frère de Sirius qui, au dernier moment, avait changer de camp à l'insu de tous. Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'y aller et de sortir le médaillon….De toute évidence, il ne pourrait le faire seul. Il faudra quelqu'un pour le forcer à boire la potion comme Dumbledore avait fait avec lui……Nagini sera facile à trouver et sera le dernier à être détruit. La bague de Gaunt devait être encore dans la petite maison des descendants de Serpentard, près du château des Jedusor. Le problème venait principalement de la coupe Poufsoufle et du Journal de Tom. Il ne savait pas du tout où les trouver dans ce monde et à cette époque….

Donc, en résumé, il pourrait détruire la bague et le diadème seul mais pas moyens pour les autres….Il devait absolument introduire l'ordre du phœnix s'il voulait avoir une chance d'arriver à ses fins. Si ce n'était pour avoir de l'aide, au moins pour les informations qu'il détenait. Mais la question, c'était : Comment ?!

Comment leur prouver qu'il était digne de confiance sans dévoiler sa véritable identité ?! Il devrait se livrer modérément à Lily, prouver sa valeur à Remus et gagner la confiance des différents membres l'air de rien….Mais Dumbledore et Severus ne serait pas dupe. Il en était certain.

Pourquoi pas leur dévoiler une partie de la vérité ? Après tout, ce qu'il voulait c'était bien changé les choses, non ?! Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait faire qu'il se dévoile, ne serait-ce qu'a Albus ?! Mais alors, comment prouver son identité ?! Les photos ?! Non. Ses connaissances ? Pas suffisant. Et puis non, son instinct lui disait d'attendre d'être au pied du mur pour tout avouer. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'un jour il leur devrait tout dire….La question ne se posait pas…..

Non, non, le mieux était d'attendre d'y être obligé et en attendant gagner leur confiance et laisser traîner l'oreille…..L'information est la clé du succès quand on sait la manier. Et puis, c'était peut-être égoïste mais il voulait profiter de ses parents et de sa famille !!!!! Au diable Tom et ses idées tordues, il voulait un tant soit peu profiter de leur présence !!!!

Bon….Il est 18h. Il a largement le temps d'aller chercher et détruire le diadème. Encore fallait-il que personne ne le surveilles…..

Gabriel prit donc l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il accrocha dans son dos, aggripa sa cape d'invisibilité, et jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte du maraudeur…..Bien, personne ne faisait le gué dans le couloir….C'était bien Dumbledore, ça, accordé le bénéfice du doute à tout à chacun….Quoique, cette fois-ci cela le servait assez bien…Et quand il y pense, il avait aussi raison sur Severus…Et Drago…Et…Oui ! Bon ça va, Albus savait accorder sa confiance aux bonnes personnes !!!

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le troisième étage, là où, il le savait, il trouverait la salle sur demande. Les couloirs étaient lugubres malgré l'heure, le silence était de plomb, même les portraits semblaient plus calme….Harry n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas inquiet….Il lui suffisait de prendre le diadème et de le détruire. A bien y réfléchir, il le détruirait dans sa chambre, pour dire la vérité il n'avait pas envie de rester dehors trop longtemps….Il n'avait pas envie de devoir trouver un mensonge expliquant sa présence dans le château à cette heure-ci.

Il arriva devant un mur vierge et pensa qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit où cacher ses affaires. Au bout de la troisième fois où il passait devant le mur, une porte se matérialisa dans la pierre et un sourire sur le visage de Harry. Il poussa silencieusement la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce où régnait un désordre de personne n'avait pas franchi cette porte pour cacher un objet précieux ou interdit, combien d'étudiant n'étaient pas entré ici souhaitant de tout leur cœur caché quelque chose à tel ou tel professeur ?!

Harry avança dans les rangées que les amas de fourniture en tout genre avaient formées au fil du temps. Il passa à côté, entre autre, de toute une collection de livres noirs, d'une sorte de figurine en porcelaine assez hideuse et d'un nombre indescriptible de choses qu'il ne savait plus nommer tellement le temps avait fait son office…Il arriva enfin face à une sorte de meuble dans lequel se trouvait une cage et un buste en pierre coiffé d'un diadème étincelant. L'objet attirait irrémédiablement l'œil, il n'aurait pas brillé plus s'il avait été neuf. Avec un regard déterminé, il se saisi de l'objet et le lâcha dans sa poche.

Il s'apprêta à sortir quand il remarqua l'armoire par laquelle Drago avait fait entrer les mangemorts durant leur sixième année et il se rémemorra tristement comment cela, et la recherche du médaillon de Regulus, avait mené à la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait beau savoir que Dumbledore l'avait prévu, cela lui laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

En effet, peu après la mort de Dumbledore, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés de telles sortes qu'il n'avait pas pu douter de la parole de Severus et il avait appris à faire confiance à Drago. Il avait vu en Drago un allié fiable, ensuite il s'était rendu compte qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Tous deux avaient un soi-disant destin établit de par leur naissance.

Mais Drago n'avait pas pu….

Et Drago n'avait plus voulu….

Et Drago ne voudrait plus jamais…..

Il avait su que quand Drago et Severus étaient rentrés auprès de Voldemort, celui-ci était fou de rage que Drago n'ait pas accompli sa mission. Il avait voulu lui faire payer sa désobéissance mais Narcissa Malfoy s'était interposée…..Et on ne s'interpose pas entre Voldemort et le sujet de sa colère…. Severus, qui malgré toutes ses qualités d'espion restait un homme, avait voulu l'aider dans son agonie sous le regard pétrifié de Drago qui voyait sa mère mourir alors que son père restait impassible devant le spectacle. Severus s'était alors dévoilé, épuisé de voir des gens mourir devant lui…..Drago et lui s'étaient alors enfouis et étaient venus le trouver.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu les deux mangemorts devant chez lui à Privet Drive, il n'avait eu qu'une envie….Les tuer, les démolir, les réduire en poussière mais, pour une raison ou une autre, quand il avait vu le regard anéanti de Drago et la blessure béante qu'arborait Severus, il n'en avait rien fait. Il les avait laisser s'expliquer et avait choisi de les croire….Après maintes et maintes explications, après plusieurs recours au véritaserum et à la légimencie, l'ordre les avait acceptés avec une grande réticence….

Narcissa Malfoy était morte pour sauver son fils….Grâce à cela, elle avait sauvé Severus et tellement d'autres personnes encore car il n'aurait pas pu réussir sans avoir Sev et Dray à ses côtés.

Il était déjà à mi-chemin de chambre, il devrait prévenir Dumbledore pour l'armoire quand il aura sa confiance…..Et perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vérifié sur la carte si personne n'était sur son chemin…..

-Monsieur James ?! Le surpris une voix rude alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a une dizaine de pas de sa chambre…


	12. La partie va commencer

Voila un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long...Profitez-en bien, on arrive a la fin des vacances!!!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Alors, réellement vous en pensez quoi du nouveau ?!

Les maraudeurs s'étaient tous retrouvé dans les appartements de James et Lily après le souper. L'appartement était de taille modeste mais suffisamment grand pour les deux adultes et deux enfants en bas âge. Il y avait une pièce principale qui faisait office de petit salon et de bureau, deux chambres assez petites dont une pour les deux enfants et une salle de bain moyennement spacieuse. Ils étaient tous dans le salon pendant que Harry jouait avec sa petite sœur.

-Personnellement, je le trouve beaucoup trop jeune !!!!! Lança Sirius. Que voulez-vous qu'il sache à 19 ans !!!!

-Ca ne veut rien dire, Patmol !!! Répondit Remus. Je suis sure qu'il cache bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser !!!!

-Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…..J'ai l'impression qu'il se contient…..Et puis, il a l'air tellement…

-Rock'n roll ?! Proposa Evy avec un large sourire.

-Quoi ?! Interrogèrent les trois maraudeurs, un peu paumé.

-C'est un style moldus…..Ca veut dire qu'il a un style vestimentaire assez….

-Cool !!! Conclu Evy.

-Ha ça!!! Tu aimes le cuir, toi?! Lança Sirius. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire….Rigola-t-il.

-Oui, ça et le piercing au sourcil !!!!

-Sans moi !!!! Eclata Sirius…..Ce qui fit éclater de rire James.

-C'est vrai qu'il a un style bien à lui !!!! Continua James.

-Et comment !!! Les élèves vont l'adorer, surtout les filles à mon avis !!!! Le piercing, le croc de serpent, le pantalon de cuir, la balafre et je suis sure qu'on doit pouvoir trouver un ou deux tatouages !!!! Enuméra Evy.

-Oui, bon, il a pas adoré qu'on sous-entende qu'il était un mangemort…..

-L'hypothèse n'est pas écartée, Lil's !!!! Acheva James d'un ton moralisateur.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit…Il prononce son nom et, ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il avait l'air triste…

-Triste ?! Il a plutôt l'air d'un gosse avec une bonne répartie, oui !!!! S'étonna James.

-Non, moi aussi, je l'ai remarqué, continua Lily, il est triste…..Ca se sent….

-En tout cas, ne lui accorde pas trop vite ta confiance, Lily !!! Et toi aussi Lunard, fait attention !!!! Leur conseilla, Sirius, sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme cela, Patmol !!! Le rassura Remus, plutôt heureux de ne pas tout à fait abandonner les cours.

-Moi je l'aime bien, Gaby !!!! Lança joyeusement Harry qui s'était intéressé a l a conversation.

-Ha oui, mon cœur ?! Et pourquoi ? L'interrogea doucement Lily.

-Pacqu'il est gentil et qu'il a les même yeux que toi !!!!! Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Ha bon ?! S'étonna Lily, amusée.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller faire un petit tour dans le château pour m'assurer que tout va bien…..Vigilance constante, n'est-ce pas, Patmol ?!! Lança James avec un sourie en coin.

-Bien sur que oui, Cornedrue !!!! Répondit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

James sorti de la pièce pour arriver dans le couloir. Il décida d'aller voir à la tour d'astronomie en passant par les appartements de ce Gabriel. Quelque chose le gênait chez le jeune homme. Ou peut-être que Sirius avait raison et qu'il était tout simplement d'une jalousie maladive, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la manière dont le gamin avait regardé sa femme…Pourtant, il se sentait intrigué par cet homme, par l'impression qu'il dégageait et par son regard….C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à celui de Lily mais là où elle avait la joie de vivre, il n'y avait plus que lassitude….De plus, c'était peut-être son coté paternaliste mais il n'appréciait pas ses vêtements !!!! Pour un professeur franchement !!!! Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était l'air froid qu'arborait le garçon….Cela ressemblait trop à Rogue pour lui !!!!

Enfin bon, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup le gamin !!!!! Il changerait peut-être d'avis mais bon….

Il se trouvait maintenant à une dizaine de mètres quand il aperçut Gabriel retourner à sa chambre….Ou était-il donc partis ?! James fronça les sourcils de méfiance et se dirigea vers le gamin décidé à obtenir une réponse plausible…..

-Monsieur James ?! Lança-t-il d'une voix rugueuse.

- Heu…Bonsoir, Capitaine Potter !!!

-Que faites-vous là ? Lança James, d'une voix dure qui n'admettait aucun compromis.

-Je me baladais…Je visitais….

-Vous vous baladiez, hein ?!

-Oui….Ce serait bête, non, que mes élèves connaisse mieux le château que moi !!!!!

-Ouais….Lâcha James pas du tout convaincu.

-J'ai visité un peu le parc, il est splendide !!!! J'ai croisé Nick Quasi-sans-tête, très aimable et Peeves, pas trop aimable !!!!

James se détendit un peu mais il restait sur ses gardes, après tout s'il connaissait Poudlard comme cela, c'est qu'il avait forcément visité, non ?

-Et entre nous, j'ai croisé la chatte de Monsieur Rusard et je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup !!! Lança Harry, avec un air malicieux.

-Miss Teigne ?! Miss Teigne n'aime personne, Monsieur James !!! S'exclafa James, mort de rire.

-Appelez-moi Gabriel, voyons !!! Je suis votre cadet, après tout !!!!

-Bien mais appelez-moi James !!!! Lança-t-il, laissant le bénéfice du doute au gamin.

-D'accord. Conclu Harry, plus heureux que jamais.

-Ho !! En fait, Remus aurait une proposition pour vous !!!!

-La quelle ?!

-Il vous en parlera demain !!!

-Bien, et bien bonne nuit, James !!!

-Bonne nuit Gabriel !!!

Harry rentra dans sa chambre, Il était persuadé qu'il n'oublierait jamais le rire de son père si différent de celui de Sirius. Son rire à lui était plus doux et délicat que celui de Patmol qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Il était ravi de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père et ravi que personne n'ait encore remarqué sa si célèbre cicatrice, faut dire qu'il la cachait plutôt bien sous toutes ses mèches……

Il posa un sort de silence sur sa chambre, détruire un horcruxe était toujours assez bruyant….Va savoir pourquoi, la partie d'âme n'appréciait pas d'aller rejoindre l'autre côté !!!!! Et de toute façon, il aurait du en placer un pour éviter de réveiller quelqu'un en pleine nuit avec un de ces cauchemars….Même s'il fermait son esprit à celui de Voldemort, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'aide du mage pour faire des cauchemars sanglants…..

Il sortit le diadème qu'il posa sur le sol de sa chambre et prépara l'épée qu'il dégagea de son fourreau. A ce moment là, Fumseck apparu face à lui….Il s'était bien douter que l'oiseau était lié d'une quelconque façon à l'épée mais il savaient qu'il pouvait faire confiance au phœnix, après tout, il l'avait reconnu quand il était entré dans le bureau d'Albus…

L'oiseau resta là, l'observant de ses grands yeux striés d'or avant de regarder le diadème. Harry comprit le message et fendit l'air avec son épée, fracassant le diadème en deux parties distinctes. Au moment de l'impact, une lumière aveuglante et presque froide se répandit dans la pièce pendant qu'un hurlement sonore et rauque martyrisa ses oreilles. La lumière disparu comme elle était venue ainsi que le cri assourdissant…..Ne restait plus qu'un diadème banal et cassé. Il ramassa les deux morceaux du diadème avant de les détruire avec un simple « incendio » puisque maintenant l'horcuxe détruit, l'objet était des plus normal…

Il avait détruit le premier horcruxe….

Bien….C'était bien…Mais Harry n'arrivait à se réjouir pourtant détruire le premier horcruxe le premier soir à l'école, c'était bon, non ?!

Mais il savait très bien que cela était la partie la plus facile…. Car annihiler les horcruxes n'avait pas été facile dans son temps et son monde, là où il avait le soutien des ses amis et de presque toute la communauté sorcière, a part le ministère et ses hommes et détruire les même horcruxes, ici, alors qu'il était seul et devait gagner la confiance de l'ordre sans en dévoiler trop était radicalement différent…Absolument pas comparable.

Ce qui l'attendait maintenant était bien plus laborieux…..Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres…..

La vraie partie allait commencer….

Harry se réveilla difficilement… Par Merlin, ça allait être très très dur de se lever pour les cours !!!! Il s'étira pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, se lava et s'habilla rapidement…..Demain, c'était la rentrée et c'était pas comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait enseigner…..Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de l'expérience dans l'enseignement !!!

Il était trop tard pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, il appela donc les elfes de maison :

-Monsieur James, désire quelque chose ?! Couina un elfe d'environ un mètre, il portait les éternelles loques signes de leur esclavage et avait deux grands yeux d'un mauve très claire, presque lilas.

-Oui, merci. Heu…Comment t'appelle-tu ?!

-Monsieur, je m'appelle Elbos, monsieur.

-Bien Elbos, se serait possible d'avoir à manger s'il te plait….Je meurs de faim et je me suis levé trop tard !!!!

-Monsieur est très gentil avec Elbos mais Monsieur n'a pas besoin de se justifier !!!! Elbos vous apporte à manger tout de suite, monsieur !!!

-Merci, Elbos !!!

L'elfe parti dans un « pop » sonore pour réapparaître deux secondes plus tard avec un plateau chargé d'œuf, de bacon, de pain grillé, de jus d'orange, de croissant et de pain au chocolat. Harry éclata de rire avant de remercier Elbos qui s'inclina devant « tant de gentillesse ». Il eut une pensée pour Hermione et la S.A.L.E, un sourire flotta sur son visage alors qu'il mangeait avec appétit son repas.

Il faisait des progrès, il était capable de se rappeler de ses amis sans avoir une cruelle envie crier au monde son injustice mais en se souvenant des bons moments….Quand il pourra pleurer……

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il y serait tranquille pour faire son programme de l'année. Il était peut-être sous couverture pour ainsi dire mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne devait pas donner se cours comme il le faut….Mais c'est pas avec le peu de professeurs compétent qu'il avait eu, qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de potable !!!!

Alors, voyons, première années….Quirrel….Mauvais exemple à moins qu'il ne commence à bégayer tout en portant collé à son crâne le stigmate de Voldemort.

Deuxième année, Lockart…..Très mauvais exemple, sauf peut-être pour le sort d'amnésie….

Troisième année….Remus, enfin, un bon exemple !!!! Le meilleur prof qu'il ait eu, il ne devra pas chômer si c'était lui qu'il remplaçait !!!!

Quatrième année….Maugrey alias Croupton, bon exemple même si son cas était un peu spécial. Il lui avait tout de même appris à résister à l'_imperium_….

Cinquième année, préfère même pas parler de ce putain d'exemple…….

Sixième année……Rogue, exemple intéressant mais trop….Lugubre ?!

Septième année….Pas d'exemple connu !!!!

Toujours penché sur son programme et dans ses souvenirs, Harry ne sentit pas Remus s'approcher de lui.

-Gabriel ?!

Surpris, Harry se retourna…..Il commençait à s'habituer à son nouveau nom.

-Remus ?! Bonjour, comment ça va ce matin ?!

-Heu….Bien, merci…Et vous ?!

-Bien, bien. James m'a dit que vous aviez une proposition pour moi ?! Demanda-t-il en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit son père la veille.

-Oui, je me demandais….Hésita Remus, pas très sure de la réaction du jeune homme….Si ce la vous intéresserait que je vous assiste durant vos cours, après tout je connais bien les élèves et…..

-C'est une excellente idée, Remus !!!! Tenez, je viens juste de terminer mon programme, dites-moi si quelque chose ne vous convient pas…..

Harry lui tendit un parchemin avec un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, il allait donner cours avec Remus….Il allait travailler avec son veille ami….C'était tout simplement génial….

Remus fut plus que surpris que Gabriel prenne si bien sa proposition, après tout c'était carrément du chaperonnage qu'il lui proposait….Et pourtant c'était avec une joie évidente qu'il avait accepté…..Remus se saisi du parchemin que lui tendait Gabriel et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il le lisait :

_ Programme de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal_

_Première année : Théorie des techniques de défense et d'attaques. Théorie des duels_

_Deuxième année : Pratique de duel. __Club de duel ?! __Histoire des Fourchelang dans le monde sorcier_

_Troisième année : Les épouvantards, les loups-garou et animagus, les géants,…._

_Quatrième année : Les impardonnables et début sort d'attaques et défenses._

_Cinquième année : Les détraqueurs et les patronus._

_Sixième année : Sorts d'attaques et sort de défenses._

_Septième année : Histoire de la vie de Voldemort._

Harry savait très bien qu'il risquait gros sur ce coups-là mais s'il devait être professeur, il préparerait ces enfants à la guerre et il ne comptait pas les envoyer au front avec des conneries de préjugés en tête….Que se soit sur les fourchelang ou Voldemort…..Cela susciterait pas mal de question mais, franchement, ça valait le coup…..Il se débrouillerait bien pour pondre un mensonge assez plausible…Et pour les impardonnables, cela lui avait semblait un tantinet exagéré quand il avait 14 ans mais avec le recul, cela l'avait bien servit de pouvoir résister a L'_imperium _et de connaître le sortilège de la mort avant de le voir opérer sur le terrain…

Remus retrouva l'usage de paroles après quelques minutes. Son visage était devenu blême et ses yeux passaient de Gabriel au parchemin à toute vitesse.

-L'histoire des fourchelang ? Vous voulez enseignez quoi au juste à ces élèves ?!!!!

-Juste la vérité !!! Je ne veux en aucun cas renforcer des préjugés dépassés !!!! Que se soit sur les fourchelang, les loups-garous ou les géants !!!

Remus resta un moment silencieux, digérant les paroles du jeune homme. S'il voulait être honnête, il devait laisser une chance aux fourchelang comme ses amis avaient fait avec lui, un loup-garou…..

-Admettons…..Vous voulez leur enseigner les impardonnables ?! A des gosses de 14-15 ans ?!

-Oui et même mieux, Remus, lança Harry le visage dur, je veux qu'il puisse résister à L'_imperium_ !!!!

-Quoi ?! Résister à….Mais ils sont trop jeunes voyons !!!!

-On est jamais trop jeune en tant de guerre !!! Vous croyez vraiment que Voldemort va attendre qu'ils soient tous majeur pour les tuer avec l'Avada Kedavra ?!!! S'emporta Harry.

Remus se tut encore une fois. Gabriel n'avait pas tord sur le principe mais la technique le dérangeait…..

-Et les détraqueurs, comment compter vous les faire s'exercer ?! Vous voulez peut-être en demander un à Voldemort à prêter pour qu'ils s'entraînent ?! Lança Remus avec sarcasme, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Harry digéra l'information, alors comme cela ces créatures des ténèbres étaient déjà parties rejoindre leur maître. Azkaban devait être gardé par des aurors donc se ne devait plus être la prison horrible où Sirius avait été enfermé……

-Non ! Répliqua Harry de plus en plus froid, ne supportant pas l'attitude de Remus. Pas besoin. Ma plus grande peur, c'est les détraqueurs, un épouvantard fera l'affaire.

-Ho…..Sembla se calmer instantanément Remus. Vous avez peur de la peur elle-même, c'est une preuve de maturité…..Remus le philosophe était de retour pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry.

-C'est ce que mon oncle me disait…..Murmura-t-il de nouveau souriant.

-Et…..Pour Voldemort ?!

-Oui ?!

-Sa vie ?!

-Hé bien, j'ai pour principe de connaître mon ennemis avant de tenter quoique se soit de stupide.

-Et vous avez beaucoup d'ennemis ?! Demanda Remus, innocemment.

-J'en avais un certain nombre, en effet. De plus, je trouve important de dire à nos élèves que Monsieur Sang-Pur est un sang-mêlé !!!!

-Pardon ?!

-Vous ne le saviez pas ?! Hé bien, je vois que les cours profiteront à tout le monde dans ce cas !!!!

-Et vous, comment le savez-vous ?!

-C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit !!!! C'est une expression moldu !!!! Rajouta-t-il en rigolant, devant l'air ahuris de Remus. Sinon vous croyez que Albus sera d'accord pour un club de Duel ?!

-J'irais lui demander. Concéda Remus, assez étonné de l'aplomb du jeune homme.

-Bien, merci beaucoup !!! Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller dîner, non ?!

-Heu….Oui.

-Je vous laisse le programme, d'accord ?!

-Oui, oui !!!!

Les deux hommes prirent donc le chemin de la grande salle. Harry avait envie de s'écrouler de rire, évidemment ce qu'il faisait était des plus sérieux mais s'il ne pouvait pas rire des choses sérieuses alors il n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps !!!!! Remus, lui, était toujours abasourdi par l'assurance du gamin. 19 ans et il nommait Voldemort, se moquait de lui, savait des choses sur lui que la plupart ignorait, ne semblait pas avoir d'apriori sur les différentes espèces, et n'avait d'autre peur que la peur…..A 19 ans ? En pleine guerre ?! N'avait-il donc pas peur de mourir ?! De voir mourir les siens ?!

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque Gabriel poussa les portes de la grande salle.

* * *

Petit bouton supllie un clique...

Petit bouton demande un clique...

Petit bouton exige un clique...

Cliquez bon sens!!! Attendez quoi au juste? La saint glin-glin, peut-être?


	13. Ma mère qui ne me connait pas

Taddam...un nouveau chapitre un peu court mais bon le prochain arrive...LOL

Merci, merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews qui me font reellement plaisir!!!! MERCI

Biz

* * *

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la grande salle. Lily, Evy et les enfants étaient déjà là, bavardant de tout, de rien. Remus pris place au côté de Evy, sa filleule sur les genoux et l'invita à s'assoire avec eux, ce que Gabriel accepta avec plaisir.

Il s'installa près de Lily et Harry face à Evy et Remus.

-Vos maris ne sont pas là ?! Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir où se trouvaient son père et son parrain.

-Non, répondit Evy, ils ont été appelés au ministère pour leur travail…..

-Rien de grave, j'espère !!!!! S'inquiéta Gabriel, imaginant une attaque de mangemorts et les deux maraudeurs en plein milieu….

-Non, non…..Le ministère devait juste leur parler d'une mission je crois…..Alors, Gabriel, vous faîtes-vous à Poudlard ?! Le château est grand n'est-ce pas ?! S'intéressa Evy. Moi, lorsque Sirius m'a emmené ici pour la première fois, j'étais aux anges, c'est tout simplement grandiose !!!!!

-Vous n'avez pas fait vos études à Poudlard ?!

-Non, j'ai grandi du côté Moldus…..

-Vous êtes né-moldus ? Demanda-t-il voulant mieux connaître la femme qui avait réussi à amadouer le séducteur de ses dames, alias Sirius Black…..

-Je suis moldus……Lâcha timidement Evy, ne sachant pas très bien les idéologies du jeune homme.

Gabriel resta silencieux quelques minutes, enregistrant l'information. Il ne savait pas que les moldus pouvait entrer à Poudlard…..

-Un problème ? Demanda Remus, arquant un sourcil de suspicion.

-Pas du tout….C'est que je pensais qu'il y avait des barrières anti-moldus alentour de Poudlard et je ne savais pas qu'un moldus pourrait entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment….

-Il y a bien des barrières mais le professeur Dumbledore les a arrangés pour que je puisse entrer sans problème car avec Sirius comme mari je suis souvent amenée à venir ici !!!!

Evy se mordilla les lèvres. Elle avait laissé sous-entendre que Sirius venait souvent à Poudlard alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire, si Gabriel était mal attentionné, il aurait tôt fait de suspecté l'existence de l'ordre du Phœnix….Elle sentit Remus se tendre à côté d'elle mais garda son regard dans celui de Gabriel. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas avoir lever l'information, il savait très bien que l'ordre devait avoir son quartier général dans Poudlard à défaut d'avoir le douze, square Grimmault….Tiens, est-ce que la famille de Sirius état en vie ?!

-Je vois. En effet ça a dut vous faire un choc en arrivant au château, c'est très diffèrent du monde moldu…..Même l'architecture est radicalement différente !!! Lança-t-il joyeusement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais ça va, je m'y retrouve, j'ai un peu visité hier soir.

-Oui !!! D'ailleurs, il était déjà à la bibliothèque pour faire son programme de l'année !!!

-Si vous voulez Gabriel, venez donc à l'appartement après le dîner, on sera plus tranquille pour parler et faire connaissance, non ?!

Gabriel acquiesça, heureux mais sa bonne humeur retomba bien vite quand il se rappela qu'elle ne faisait pas ça par hasard mais parce qu'Albus lui avait demandé de le tenir à l'œil….D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?! Il n'était rien pour elle….Il n'était pas son fils…Elle n'était pas sa mère…..Il n'était qu'un jeune professeur qu'il fallait surveillé secrètement fils d'une autre Lily morte dans un autre monde…….Ni plus, ni moins. Pourquoi donc s'était-il mêlé de leur affaire, de leur guerre, de leur monde ?! Il n'aurait jamais dû…..

Un soupir de désespoir filtra à travers ses lèvres vermeilles et n'importe qui aurait pu y lire la douleur….Mais pas Lily. Elle, elle y lisait avant tout la peur…..Et un profond appel à l'aide.

Et elle savait tout au fond d'elle que c'était son rôle de protéger ce garçon, qu'elle le devait. Vous lui auriez demandé pourquoi, elle n'aurait su vous répondre mais elle le savait…..Tout son être la poussait vers ce jeune homme si énigmatique…..Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un murmure :

-Je suis sincère, tu sais……Le tutoiement était venu tout seul, comme naturellement.

-Vraiment ?! Souffla Gabriel. Il avait beau paraître faible à ce moment précis, suppliant sa mère de son regard émeraude de l'aimer mais il s'en foutait….Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sa mère, sa famille….

Lily en resta coi. En une fraction de seconde l'homme sur de lui et presque arrogant était devenu un garçon perdu la contemplant de ses iris vertes flamboyantes…..

-Vraiment. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique et elle était sur d'avoir lu du soulagement dans les yeux de Gabriel.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans l'appartement des Potter peu après le dîner. Lily, Harry, Eline et lui étaient assis dans le petit salon….

-Du thé ?! Proposa Lily.

-Préférerait du Whisky pur-feu mais ça ira !!! Déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Et comment, je ne donnerais pas d'alcool à un jeunot !!!! Plaisanta-t-elle. Harry, mon chéri, tu veux du jus de citrouille.

-Oui, merci mam !!!!!!

-Dis Gabriel, tu pourrais pas tenir Eline, deux minutes en lui donnant le biberon que j'aille chercher le jus de ce Monsieur.

-Heu…..Oui, bien sur.

Gabriel pris l'enfant à bras. La petite fille était tout simplement magnifique. Elle avait, comme lui, hérité des yeux émeraude de leur mère et avait aussi ses cheveux roux. Un fin grain de beauté était finement déposé au coin de sa bouche et il était sur qu'elle serait aussi chahuteuse que leur père….Il resta un moment à contempler la petite fille avec des yeux émerveiller…..Sa sœur…..

-Tiens mon poussin. Lily était revenue et tendit un gobelet à son fils. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude avec les enfants, Gabriel.

-Non, en effet. On ne peut pas dire que j'étais quelqu'un de très ouvert à l'orphelinat….

-Et maintenant ?!

-Mon parrain m'a beaucoup aidé…..

-Et il n'est pas venu avec toi ?!

-Il….Hésita Gabe…Il est mort.

-Ho…..Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave !!! Et toi et James ?!

-Quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Et bien, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

-Ho….Depuis notre cinquième année !!!! On était en cours avec Sirius, Remus, Severus et…..

-Et ?! S'intéressa Gabe même s'il connaissait la réponse.

-Et Peter. Ajouta-t-elle avec une mine froide.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup ce Peter.

-Je l'aimais beaucoup en fait mais……Il s'est avéré être un mangemort et il nous a trahit….

-Ho….Je suis désolé…..Qu'a-t-il fait, exactement ?! Demanda-t-il voulant savoir la raison de leur survie.

Lily le détailla un moment suspicieusement. Et fini par céder :

-C'était il y a trois ans….James, Harry et moi, on était caché sous Fidelas, Peter était notre gardien du secret et il nous a vendus à Voldemort….

-Et comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?!

-Sirius a eu un mauvais pressentiment, il a rendu visite à Peter et voyant qu'il n'était pas là, il a compris. Il l'a arrêté et a foncé chez nous….Il est arrivé juste avant que Voldemort ne….Ne tue James. Raconta-t-elle d'une voix calme teinté par moment de rage ou de tristesse.

-Et pourquoi vous en voulait-il ?!

-Pardon ?!

-Voldemort, pourquoi voulait-il vous tuer ?!

-Je….Je ne sais pas…Mentit Lily.

-……

-……

-Je suis désolé…..Vraiment. Je ne connais pas personnellement la trahison mais je sais les ravages que cela peut faire.

-Ha bon ?! Releva Lily, se remémorant sa « mission ».

-Oui…..Tous ce que je sais de mes parents c'est…C'est qu'ils ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne…. Comment sont-ils mort ?

-….

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du demander…Répondit Lily devant le regard douloureux que lui lançait le jeune homme.

-Non, non…..Je ne sais pas vraiment…..A l'orphelinat, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture….

-Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Lily mal à l'aise d'avoir été si indiscrète envers Gabriel et celui-ci d'avoir du parler de la mort de ses parents devant l'un d'eux……

-Dis, Gaby, pouquoi t'as une cicatice sur ton front ?! Bredouilla Harry qui s'était avança vers lui.

Hé merde !!! Pouvait pas être tranquille avec cette cicatrice. Il vit Lily relever le regard vers son front et d'un geste désabusé, souleva ses mèches salvatrices…. Révélant ainsi la légendaire-dans-un-autre-monde-cicatrice.

-Elle est spéciale…..Souffla-t-elle. On dirait un….

-Un éclair, oui. Répondit-il plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu. C'est un souvenir de l'accident de mes parents.

-….

-Et l'autre ?! Continua le curieux enfant.

-L'autre….C'est un souvenir d'une bagarre avec de méchants monsieur…..

Il vit le regard de Lily s'éclairer puis redevenir aussi vert que d'habitude.

-Et pourquoi t'as une mèche verte ?! Questionna encore l'enfant qui était maintenant face à Gabriel.

-Haaa ça !!! C'était pour fêter quelque chose avec un ami. Lui, devait se faire faire une mèche rouge et moi, une verte…..

-Fêter quoi ?! Harry semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter et s'était maintenant carrément accaparer les genoux de Gabriel sous le regard confus de celui-ci.

-Ca bonhomme tu es trop petit pour le savoir…..Lui murmura Gabriel avec un sourire.

-Et…..

-Ca suffit Harry, je crois que tu as épuisé le quota de question pour aujourd'hui….Soupira Lily.

-Mais….

-Harry, va jouer avec Eline….Ordonna-t-elle à son fils.

-Je veux rester avec Gaby !!! Gabbbyyyy !!!!

-Ecoute ta mère, Harry…..

-Pfff !!!!!

Harry descendit des genoux de Gabriel et leur tourna le dos, le visage boudeur.

-Je suis désolé….Dit Gabriel avec un sourire.

-C'est pas grave mais c'est étrange, il ne s'attache pas si facilement d'habitude.

-C'est une manie….Marmonna Gabe.

-Pardon ?!

-Rien, c'est que Albus m'a dit la même chose à propos de Fumseck…..Je crois que vais vous laisser…..

Gabriel sortit de la pièce, plutôt fier de lui….Il n'en avait pas trop dit et avait découvert ce qu'il lui fallait….Il avait été aux anges quand il avait appris que Pettigrew était en prison et comment ses parents avaient survécus. Mais il avait bien vu la douleur dans le regard de Lily quand elle parlait de sa trahison. La pilule avait du mal à passer. Il avait bien remarquer que Lily lui avait menti sur la raison de l'attaque….La prophétie était-elle la même dans ce monde ? Dumbledore l'avait-il compris de la même manière ? Et, puisque Harry n'avait été marqué comme l'égale de Voldemort, il ne devait plus être l'Elu, non ? Donc, Neville était aussi en danger ? Et sa famille c'était-elle fait torturer par Voldemort ?!

Il devrait se renseigner……

Lily et Remus se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Les portraits étaient exceptionnellement silencieux et Albus Dumbledore se tenait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, un bonbon au citron dans la bouche.

-Alors qu'avez-vous appris sur notre jeune professeur ?!

Et bien, il a accepté avec plaisir ma proposition ce qui m'a étonné d'ailleurs après tout, il est suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que c'est pour le surveiller….Et j'ai son programme ici….Tenez.

Il tendit le document à Dumbledore avant de continuer :

-Est-ce vrai que Voldemort est un sang-mêlé ?!

-Pardon ?!

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit et je….

-C'est exact, en effet. Rare sont ceux qui le savent…..Déclara Albus, pensif. Il a un programme intéressant…L'histoire des fourchelang, la vie de Voldemort, les détraqueurs, les impardonnables….Assez atypique.

-En effet, professeur.

-De mon côté j'ai appris que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture dont il garde une cicatrice sur le front, la plupart du temps, il l'a cache avec ses cheveux. Son parrain est mort aussi. Il m'a l'air aguerri au duel, d'après ce j'ai compris c'est de là qu'il tient la cicatrice sur la joue….Je ne crois pas que se soit un mangemort…

- Moi non plus Lily, moi non plus…..Marmonna Albus dans sa barbe. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais la rentrée c'est demain, pouvez-vous aller me chercher les professeurs James et Rogue et prévenir votre mari, Lily, de venir me voir quand il rentrera….

* * *


	14. La répartition

Voila encore un nouveau chaptre!!!! Ds le prochain, on verra notre ryry donner cours!!! Content? Merci pour vos reviews qui me booste un max!!!! MERCI

Biz

* * *

Des cris résonnaient, des larmes coulaient et des recommandations de dernières minutes étaient données.

Ces cris, Gabriel, ne s'en lassaient pas, lui rappelant sans cesse ces jeunes années. Toutes ses années où piétinant d'impatience, il franchissait la barrière magique avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Où Molly Weasley l'embrassait comme un fils et lui intimait de faire attention. Où, avec Ron et Hermione, ils parlaient dans le train de leurs vacances et de l'année à venir, le cœur presque léger…..

En effet, le jour de la rentrée était arrivé et il avait été désigné avec James et Severus pour accompagner les élèves dans le Poudlard express. Albus avait pensé à lui, en tant que professeur de DCFM, à James en tant qu'auror et à Rogue. La raison de la présence de celui-ci lui avait été présentée par le fait que les serpentards n'écouteraient sûrement pas James mais bien Rogue. La véritable raison, la raison officieuse était tout autre et il le savait…..Après tout, en cas d'attaques, avoir un allié dans l'autre camp ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique !!!

Le quai se vidait doucement, au fur et à mesure que les enfants montaient dans le train. Celui-ci avait l'air neuf tellement sa carrosserie étincelait où était-ce simplement ses souvenirs qui lui jouaient un tour ?!…..

Il passait doucement entre les élèves qui le remarquait à peine, le prenant sans doute pour un septième année. Malgré le bruit des enfants disant au revoir à leurs parents, malgré les larmes que versaient les mères des premières années et malgré les éclats de rire des amis se retrouvant, Gabriel était aux aguets, tous les sens en alerte. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier la qualité d'auror de son père qui était aussi concentré que lui….

Ils montèrent en dernier dans le train, se répartissant de manière homogène dans les wagons. Un sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de Gabriel quand il se rendit compte que c'était comme cela qu'il avait rencontré Remus alors que les rôles étaient légèrement différents…..

Il s'installa dans un des wagons, des souvenirs plein la tête. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre à la volée et…..Qu'il ait le souffle coupé.

Un jeune garçon, roux et constellé de tache de rousseur venait d'entrer dans le compartiment et le regardait avec une paire d'yeux noirs et un visage sympathique.

-Excuse-moi, commença le rouquin, est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ?! Il n'y a plus de place autre part ?!

-Bien sur….Lâcha Gabriel toujours estomaqué. C'était sûrement Bill ou Charlie…..Entrez, je vous en prie.

-Merci !!! Lança le garçon avec un sourire franc.

Il entra donc dans le compartiment, suivit d'une fille et de deux garçons….

La fille avait un regard chocolat strié d'or, un petit nez, des lèvres bien dessinées et de court cheveux rouges vifs….Qui passèrent aux roses quand elle le vit et son souffle se coupa de plus belle. Le garçon derrière elle, plutôt grand, efflanqué et avec des cheveux châtains coupé court, leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Le dernier garçon était nettement plus petit, plus gros et avait deux billes bleues comme iris tendit que des cheveux blonds encadraient son visage rond.

Le rouquin s'installa en face de lui, la fille maintenant rouge pivoine à ses côtés avec le petit blond tandis que le plus grand se plaça près de lui.

-On ne t'a jamais vu ?! S'exclama le rouquin. Je m'appelle Charlie Weasley, voici Nymphadora Tonks et….

-Charlie !!! Le coupa Tonks. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!!! Ragea-t-elle.

-Mais je dois bien te présenter, Dora !!!! Rigola-t-il. Donc je continue, le blond ici c'est Kévin Edgar Bones et le grand dadet à coté de toi c'est….

-Hey !!!!

-C'est Elrick Doge.

-T'es nouveau ?! T'es en septième année ?! T'es dans quelle maison ? Nous, on est en troisième Gryffondor !!!!

-Dora, réfléchit, s'il est nouveau, il ne peut pas déjà avoir de maison !!! S'exclama Kévin avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Gabriel était toujours tétanisé même si cela ne se voyait pas…..Se trouvait devant lui, l'homme qui était devenu pratiquement son grand frère et la petite amie de son « oncle », âgés tous deux d'a peu près 13 ans……Après s'être repris assez vite, il ne put que constater que tous dans ce compartiment étaient liés de près ou de loin à l'ordre. Charlie et Tonks pour des raisons évidentes, et s'il devinait bien Kévin devait être le fils d'Edgar Bones mort pendant la première guerre et Elrick, le fils d'Elphias Doge, morte dans son monde lors de la deuxième…

-En fait, je suis bien nouveau mais je n'aurais pas de maison….

-Pourquoi ?! Demandèrent, incrédule les étudiants. Tout le monde doit être répartit !!!!

-Ben…Vu que je suis professeur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre….Les garçons firent des yeux ronds et imitèrent parfaitement le poisson pendant quelques secondes alors que les cheveux de Tonks ( Pardon Dora) reprirent leur jolie teinte rose bonbon….

-Pardon. Je me présente, je suis le nouveau professeur de DFCM, Gabriel Evan James, je remplace le professeur Lupin.

-Remus ?! S'exclama Tonks, visiblement déçues. C'était un super prof !!!!

-Je n'en doute pas mais tout le monde ne sais pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur…..Lança Gabriel amèrement.

-Mais….Mais….Mais tu es….Vous êtes….

-Jeune. Oui je sais mais tu peux me tutoyer, hein !!!! Ca me donne l'impression d'être vieux sinon !!!! Sauf en cours, évidemment mais bon !!!! Bon, j'adore parler avec vous mais je dois aller faire un tour pour voir si tous se passe bien…..A plus tard à Poudlard.

Gabriel sortit du compartiment assez rapidement. Il était plutôt content, pour une fois les gens qu'il rencontrait des gens qui n'était pas mort à ses yeux !!!! Charlie, tout comme son frère Bill, et leurs parents ainsi que Tonks avaient survécus à l'ultime bataille. A la mort de Remus, Tonks était entrée dans une rage folle et une soif de vengeance inextinguible… Bill et Fleur avaient survécus ensemble à la guerre et lorsqu'il était parti envisageaient de fonder leur famille. Charlie, lui, aurait voulu retourner en Roumanie mais était finalement resté pour aider ses parents dans le deuil de la plupart de leurs enfants car pour eux, comme pour lui, la victoire avait été bien fade. Comment se réjouir quand on a tout perdu ? Quand il n'y plus personne avec qui partager sa joie ? Et le monde continue de tourner…..Sans nous. On reste en spectateur devant cette liesse qui nous écœure et on rumine, inlassablement, ce qu'on a perdu. Se souvenant avec douleur de ceux qui sont parti et que le monde semble avoir oublier….

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par des éclats de voix. Il releva la tête et ne fut qu'a moitié surpris de voir un groupe de rouge et or devant une bande de Serpentards. Les Gryffondors enrageaient littéralement pendant que les autres les narguaient devant un Rogue qui ne levait pas le petit doigt pour désamorcer la situation…..Severus tout craché !!!!

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Lança-t-il avec une voix autoritaire.

-On t'a pas sonné, toi !!! Et puis, t'es qui ?! Je ne te connais pas !!! Lança un vert et argent. Le garçon était de taille moyenne avec des yeux gris-bleu et des cheveux châtains foncés, son regard se voulait dur et son rictus méprisant.

Les yeux de Rogue s'allumèrent et il se redressa significativement. Il ne voulait absolument manquer la réaction du gamin….Tandis que Gabriel décida de se la jouer Serpentard.

-Je vous pris de baisser d'un ton avec moi, jeune homme. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix polaire.

-Pour qui tu te prend ?! Balança une fille qui s'était rapproché.

Gabriel souleva un sourcil, un truc que Severus lui avait appris à faire, avant d'ajouter toujours aussi froid :

-Je me prends, mademoiselle, pour quelqu'un qui peut vous enlever tellement de points qu'il vous faudrait toute l'année pour revenir à zéro…..

-Un préfet-en-chef ne peut pas enlever tant de point !!!! Rajouta la fille qui avait déjà baissé d'un ton, il était clairement évident qu'elle se demandait si on pouvait descendre dans les négatifs……

-Non, par contre un professeur, si. Lança-t-il d'un ton égale avec sourire presque sadique.

-……

-Bien. Donc vous resterez dans mon bureau lors de votre premier cour qu'on puisse établir votre….Punition. Et maintenant, puis-je savoir la raison de ce chahut ?! Repris-t-il d'une voix plus cassante.

-C'est eux professeur !!! S'exclama un garçon.

Putain !!! C'est la journée !!! Le garçon était un rouquin, grand et bien bâti avec des cheveux coupé au carré et des yeux bleu azur….Bill.

-Ils ont traité Gina de Sang-de-bourbe et….Ils m'ont traité de traître à mon sang.

-Ils nous ont traité de mangemort avant !!!! Répliqua le Serpentard.

-Et alors ?! C'est la vérité, non ?! Cracha la dite Gina.

-Espèce de…..

-Ca suffit avec vos enfantillages !!! Explosa Gabriel.

-Mais…

-Il n'y pas de mais !!! Monsieur Weasley avez-vous la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez ?!

-Je suis sure qu'ils ont la marque !!!!

-Des preuves Monsieur Weasley !!!!

-Non, mais….

-PAS de mais !!! Ce n'est pas un jeu, on accuse pas quelqu'un pour sa maison…Je ne tolérerais pas cela…Est-ce bien compris ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Oui, professeur. Répondit Bill en serrant les dents alors qu'un sourire mauvais prenait forme sur le visage des Serpentards.

-Bien. Et vous, je vous félicite vous venez de battre un record…..Se faire enlever des points alors qu'on est même pas entré dans le château c'est…..Lamentable !!!! Tonna Gabriel en applaudissant faussement. 10 points en moins pour chacun de vous et estimez-vous chanceux car si je surprends ce genre de langage dans l'enceinte de l'école, c'est 50 points qui vous fileront sous le nez, est-ce bien compris Monsieur….. ?

-Nott. Siméon Nott. Oui, monsieur c'est compris. Lâcha-t-il difficilement.

Gabriel tourna les talons en un bruissement de cape digne de Severus avec une expression bizarre sur le visage, à mi-chemin entre la lassitude, la colère et l'hilarité. Lassitude car il était épuisé de cette rivalité entre maison exacerbée par la guerre, en colère car il ne pouvait tolérer des mots engendrant le sang dans l'école et hilare car, par Merlin, ce que les remarques et les cours de Severus avaient été efficaces !!!!!

Rogue regardait toujours le dos de Gabriel, assez étonné. C'est que le gamin pouvait être assez convaincant quand il le voulait….Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si stupide et arrogant que cela, après tout….

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard peu après. Une chaleur l'envahit quand il vît Hagrid appeler de sa grosse voix bourrue les premières années apeurées. Hagrid avait survécus à la guerre mais non sans mal….Elle lui avait coûté un œil et une jambe….

Il aida les étudiants à montez dans les calèches et admira un instant les sombrals qui étaient toujours aussi majestueux…..Lugubres mais majestueux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle. James alla se placer directement près de sa femme en prenant Harry dans ses bras avec un large sourire et Severus se rendit à sa place calmement sans précipitation. Gabriel prit place en survolant l'ensemble des élèves, il y repéra deux rouquins ainsi qu'une touffe de cheveux rouges….Les premières années entrèrent dans la salle, émerveillés et terrifiés. Leur regard convergeaient tous vers le choipeau qui trônait fièrement sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs même s'il était aussi rapiécé et usé que les robes de Remus. Et comme chaque année depuis près d'un millénaire, un pli dans le choipeau se mouva et il se mit à chanter :

_Je suis vieux et rapiécé_

_Sage et déterminé_

_Issus des quatre fondateurs_

_Je juge de votre valeur_

_Et c'est mon droit et c'est mon choix_

_Qui vous montrera la voie_

_Si hardi, votre cœur est courageux,_

_Gryffondor vous accueillera en son lieu_

_Si rusé, votre esprit est malicieux,_

_Serpentard vous recevra de son mieux_

_Si curieux, vous avez soif de connaissance,_

_C'est à Serdaigle que je pense_

_Et si loyauté et honnêteté sont tiens_

_Poufsoufle sera ton gardien._

_Et n'oublie en rien_

_Qu'a Poudlard quatre égale un._

_Car malgré le trouble du moment_

_Est arrivé, un allié puissant_

_Du gryffon vient son cœur_

_Du serpent vient son labeur_

_Et il prendra les coups lui étant destinés_

_Afin d'éviter que le sang il n'ait à traverser._

Ni le directeur, ni aucun professeur ne laissèrent leur trouble apparent et la répartition commença, un à un les élèves de première année furent appelés, tous terrifiés. Ceux qui allaient dans la maison des serpents étaient hués et sifflés, s'y rendant d'une allure fière ou au contraire la tête basse. Une fois que tous les étudiants furent à leur place, Dumbledore commença son éternel discours de bienvenue :

-Chers élèves !!!! Je vous souhaite un bon retour à Poudlard et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne et fructueuse vacance. Alors comme vous le savez tous la forêt interdite ne porte pas son nom au hasard et des listes du matériel proscrit par Monsieur Rusard sont affichées dans chacune de vos salles communes. Comme chaque année, les visites à Pré-au-Lard seront plus que restreintes pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, et seules les élèves des trois dernières années pourront s'y rendre. Sur une note plus joyeuse, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Monsieur Gabriel Evan James…..

Gabriel se leva en saluant les élèves, chacun bavardant, tantôt râlant parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour aller au village, tantôt commentant sa jeunesse ou le renvoi scandaleux du professeur Lupin qui avait l'air de faire l'unanimité….

-Ne vous inquiétez, jeune gens, il sera assisté dans ses cours par Monsieur Remus Lupin.

La plupart des élèves applaudirent avec vigueur en criant leur joie pendant que les Serpentards grimacèrent d'exaspération ou de dédain.

-S'il vous plaît !!!! S'il vous plaît !!! De plus, vu que les aurors Potter et Black devait rester au château cette année pour être avec leur famille, le ministère a jugé plus pratique que se soit eux qui protège le château. Messieurs James Potter et Sirius Black assureront donc la protection de Poudlard. Maintenant place au festin et bon appétit !!!

* * *

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Professeur

Et voila le chapitre tant attendus par bcp d'entre vous...Les premiers cours...!!!!!

LOL et l'introduction de l'action, enfin juste une petite part...vous verre bien dans le prochain...

BIZ

* * *

Il transpirait, il avait les mains moites, il tortillait ses mains depuis dix bonnes minutes, il mâchonnait sans pitié sa pauvre plume depuis autant de temps et il tapait frénétiquement du pied….

Gabriel était dans sa classe…..Aujourd'hui il avait cours pour la première fois. Il commençait avec les troisièmes Gryffondors et Serpentards pendant deux heures et avait ensuite les quatrièmes Poufsoufles et Serdaigles. Bon, pas d'inquiétude, il pouvait très bien gérer le fait qu'il allait enseigner à Tonks, sa quasi-tantine, et à Charlie, son quasi-grand frère.

Par contre, il était atrocement nerveux, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, à l'idée de travailler avec Remus. Il devrait penser à ne dire rien de compromettant, à se tenir a carreau pendant tout les cours…..Il s'était rendu compte qu'il devrait être très patient pour avoir leur confiance et qu'on lui parle enfin de l'ordre et il n'avait pas le temps…..Une nouvelle attaque avait déjà eu lieu, fort heureusement, les aurors avaient été vites sur place. Il pouvait très bien aussi aller chercher la bague des Gaunt, il ne devrait pas relever des difficultés pour cet horcruxe là, comme pour le diadème mais son absence éveillerait des soupçons puisqu'il avait dit à Lily qu'il n'avait plus personne, son parrain étant mort…..Il devait absolument gagner leur confiance avant de tenter quoique que se soit…..

Remus arriva dans la classe, souriant mais assez fatigué…..La pleine lune approchait.

-Gabriel, alors pas trop stressé ?!

-A peine…..Lança celui-ci avec un mince sourire. Sa petite réflexion l'avait un peu calmé.

-Bien, cette classe est plutôt sympathique. La plus difficile c'est la cinquième, c'est la guerre des gryffons contre les serpents….

-Laisser moi deviner, les meneurs sont messieurs Nott et Weasley !!!

-Heu….Oui…

-Ils ont déjà fait des leurs dans le train…..D'ailleurs Monsieur Nott à déjà fat perdre des points à sa maison et ils ont tous deux une retenue……

-Ce n'est pas un peu dure de déjà leur enlever des points ?!

-Non. Le ton était sans réplique possible, Remus n'insista pas.

Les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver, Gabriel mit en place son masque, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Remus ; et une fois que tout les élèves furent en place, il commença :

-Bonjour. Alors au risque de répéter le professeur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Gabriel James. Je ne suis pas terriblement exigeant mais je suis absolument intransigeant quant au respect….Ce qui veut dire que si j'entends une seule le fois les termes « Sang-de-bourbe », « Traître à son sang » ou même « Mangemort » c'est la retenue directe…..Est-ce claire ?

Les élèves, comme Remus, étaient abasourdis par le discours du professeur. Les rouges et or, étonnés qu'un prof puisse interdire qu'on traite les serpents de mangemorts et ceux-ci, époustouflés pour la même raison. Remus, quant à lui, était hébétés par l'impartialité du jeune homme. Positivement étonné.

-Bon, qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ?! Alors, cette année nous allons commencé par les épouvantards ensuite nous continuerons par les loups-garou et les animagus, les géants, les êtres de l'eau, …..Le professeur Remus et moi-même avons réussi à dénicher un épouvantard dans le château, ce qui n'est pas difficile, je vous l'accorde.

-Qui peut nous dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ? Commença Remus.

Tonks leva rapidement la main, enthousiaste.

-Oui, mademoiselle Tonks ?! L'interrogea Gabriel.

-C'est une créature qui vit dans les endroits sombres et oubliés, elle est réputée pour être très effrayante car elle prend la forme de ce qui nous effraye le plus.

-Bien. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Et cela implique ?! Monsieur Weasley ?

-Heu…….

-Voyons, pourquoi dans cette classe, avons-nous un avantage sur l'épouvantard?!

-Parce qu'on est plusieurs ?! Tenta Charlie, peu sur de lui.

-Exactement. 5 points. Il aura des difficultés à se focaliser sur une peur en particulier. Et est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le sort utiliser contre eux ?

-…

-Non ?! Bien alors fermer vos livres et levez-vous…..

Les élèves se levèrent en un seul mouvement, certains bien heureux de fermer leur manuel. D'un coup de baguette, Gabriel fit disparaître les bancs et apparaître une veille armoire. L'armoire en question était en bois très foncé, des reliures en or parcouraient les portes et encadraient les poignées. Il était claire qu'elle contenait la créature car elle bougeait beaucoup.

-Bien répétez après moi : Ri-ddi-ku-lus. Commença Lupin.

-Riddikulus. Répétèrent les élèves en cœur.

-Bien. Approuva Gabriel. Maintenant mettez-vous en file indienne devant l'armoire, nous allons commencer l'exercice.

Les élèves firent ce qu'on leur demandait, peu sur d'eux. Charlie se retrouva au devant de la file, Tonks derrière lui, suivi de leurs deux amis.

-Bien surtout, Charlie ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non, non…..

Gabriel fit un micro sourire avant de continuer.

-Bon, la formule à elle seule ne suffit pas, il faut en plus penser à quelque chose d'hilarant, rendant ce qui vous effraye totalement désopilant. Vous y êtes, Charlie ?!

-Heu…..Oui.

Remus ouvrit l'armoire brusquement et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Gabriel en voyant sortir de l'armoire une énorme araignée velue. Charlie avait la même peur que son jeune frère : Les araignées. Et comme Ron, il imagina l'araignée sur des patins à roulettes.

Gabriel ne se retint pas de rire aux éclats en accordant 5 points à Charlie.

-Excusez-moi !!! C'est juste un vieux souvenir qui me revient en mémoire !!!! Lança Gabriel toujours plié en deux.

Mais son rire cessa bien vite quand, face à Tonks, la créature prit la forme d'une femme, elle avait un visage fin et un sourire carnassier, son regard purement vicieux s'illumina alors qu'une voix enfantine résonna dans la salle : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Remus se tendit légèrement, Bellatrix était réputée pour sa cruauté et sa perfidie. Il savait aussi que Sirius s'était juré de la tuer. Il remarqua nettement la lueur fugace qui passa dans le regard de Gabriel : La colère teintée de haine. Mais celle-ci s'effaça rapidement et Gabriel se reconcentra sur Dora.

Gabriel, lui, ressenti un élan de pure haine lorsqu'il reconnu Bellatrix. Il détestait tuer, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement à l'aise à l'idée de son destin. Mais quand il s'était retrouvé en face de la meurtrière de son parrain dans un duel, il avait su que c'était elle ou lui.

Ca avait été elle et il s'était étonné de ne ressentir rien d'autre que du soulagement….Ensuite vint l'étonnement : Pourquoi Tonks craignait-elle Bellatrix ? Il savait que Andromeda avait été, au même titre que Sirius, reniée et bannie par sa famille. Bellatrix aurait-elle menacé la jeune Tonks ? Ce qui, connaissant le personnage, ne serait guère étonnant…..Voyant que la jeune fille restait pétrifiée, il l'encouragea….

-Allez-y Tonks……Le nom était sorti tout seul mais il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler Nymphadora et ne s'autorisait pas à la surnommer Dora.

-Ri…Ri….Riddikulus !!!

Les habituelles robes noires de la femme mangemort se changèrent en robe rose bonbon….Pour un peu, elle ferait concurrence à Ombrage, pensa Gabriel.

-Bien, encore 5 points !!!!!

Et les élèves défilèrent un à un face à l'épouvantard, les points volèrent tant aux Gryffondors qu'aux Serpentards. Les élèves appréciaient le cours et devaient reconnaître que malgré son introduction un peu dure, le professeur James était un bon…..

Vint alors le tour d'une rouge et or, Gabriel l'ignorait mais la famille de la jeune fille avait été décimée lors d'une attaque pendant l'été, attaque menée directement par le seigneur des ténèbres…..C'est donc tout naturellement que Lord Voldemort apparu face à elle.

Il devait bien le reconnaître, il n'avait pas prévu l'apparition du Lord noir dans sa classe…..Tom était comme dans ses souvenirs, plus jeune certes mais ses yeux était toujours aussi écarlates, sa peau était toujours aussi blafarde, ses lèvres et son nez quasi-inexistante…..Les élèves commencèrent à crier, remuer tandis que certains Serpentards avait littéralement les yeux exorbités, après tout pensa Gabriel, ils voient enfin de près l'homme devant lequel leurs parents rampent……..

-Calmez-les, je m'en charge….Lança-t-il à Lupin qui ne comprenait pas son calme, certes ce n'était pas le vrai Lord Voldemort mais la plupart des gens auraient tout de même pris leurs jambes à leur cou.

Gabriel se plaça devant le faux Lord et souffla d'exaspération quand celui-ci se changea en un détraqueur. Le froid envahi rapidement la pièce mais c'est avec lassitude qu'il lâcha :

-Riddikulus.

Et la créature des ténèbres se transforma en un clown hideux et complètement grotesque. Les cris de ses parents n'eurent même pas le temps de résonner dans son esprit et il vit à peine Sirius tomber doucement à travers le voile…..

-Voilà, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui….Miss ?! Ca va ?! Demanda-t-il à la jeune rouge et or.

-Heu…..Je…..Bafouilla-t-elle, complètement sonné et extrêmement pâle

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…..Vous êtes en sécurité ici….Il ne vous arrivera rien ici, je vous le promets…Souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

-…..

-Et bien, que d'émotions !!! Souffla Gabriel, une fois les élèves sortis.

-Alors comme ça, votre plus grande peur, c'est vraiment les détraqueurs ?

-Vous en doutiez, hein ? S'amusa Gabriel.

-Pour être honnête…Oui. Affirma Remus. Et vous ne sembliez pas…Angoissé d'être en face de Voldemort….

-Si vous entendez par là que je n'avais pas peur…..Et bien non, je n'avais pas peur. Lança-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-…..

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais trembler devant ce…..Ce….Ce mégalomane. Cracha Gabriel d'une voix dure. Je ne tremble devant qu'une chose……

-Les détraqueurs…. Le coupa Remus.

-Mes démons. Le contredit Gabriel.

-Ho…..

-Car c'est bien ce que font les détraqueurs, nous confronter à nos démons, à nos angoisses, à nos peurs et nos regrets, non ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

-En effet, oui….

-Et vous, de quoi avez-vous peur ?

-Dumbledore vous a sûrement dit que j'étais un loup-garou….Murmura Remus, la tête basse, regardant du coin de l'œil sa réaction.

-Non. Répondit-il simplement.

Remus releva brusquement la tête, étonné que Dumbledore ne lui ait rien dit (Tous les professeurs savaient) et de son manque de réaction.

-La pleine lune.

-Pardon ?

-C'est votre plus grande peur : La pleine lune.

-Oui. Mais comment…..

-Vous êtes loup-garou, la pleine lune représente et révèle tous ce que vous détestez en vous, vous en avez donc peur…..C'est on ne peux plus humain. Lui répondit-il d'un ton égal et pourtant doux.

Remus ferma un instant les yeux, Gabriel venait de lui un merveilleux cadeau et il ne savait même pas s'il s'en était rendu compte. Humain. Il l'avait traité comme n'importe quelle autre personne, en humain. Il ne l'avait pas qualifié de monstre, de bêtes, de sous-humain ou d'un quelconque hybride comme cette acharnée du ministère dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom. Il l'avait appelé humain.

-Remus, ça va ?

C'était confirmé, Gabriel n'avait pas dit cela de manière calculée ou pour lui faire une faveur, il l'avait dit parce qu'il le pensait, de manière naturelle et sans arrière pensée, juste parce que c'était sa manière de voir les choses….Un immense cadeau.

-Oui, ça va, ça va !!!! Merci.

Merci pour ça et merci de ne pas avoir d'œillère.

-Ok. Dites c'était qui cette jeune fille ?

-Pardon ?

-Celle qui a peur de Voldemort ?

-Mlle Gorans. Ses parents ont été tués lors d'une attaque sur le chemin de Traverse en juillet menée par Voldemort lui-même.

-Ho. Je ne le savais pas. Déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre où bouillait pourtant la colère. Dites, vous savez pourquoi la jeune Tonks à peur de Bellatrix Lestrange ?!

-C'est une histoire de famille. Sa mère Andromeda est la….

-Sœur de Bellatrix et de Narcissa. Cousine de Sirius. Ca je sais mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle en a peur….

-Vous semblez bien au courant….. Remarqua Remus. La dernière fois que Dora à vu sa tante, c'était lors de ses onze ans. Bellatrix s'est….Invitée à son anniversaire et a menacé ouvertement sa sœur et sa famille. Je crois que Dora en garde un très mauvais souvenirs. Mais ils ont eu de la chance de survivre quand on connaît un peu les méthodes de Bella.

-Sans doutes. Marmonna Gabriel.

Les quatrièmes années commençaient à entrer dans la classe et à s'installer. La classe était plutôt calme, logique puisque les Serdaigles et les Poufsoufles s'entendaient relativement bien. Gabriel recommença son petit discours sur le respect et les étudiants l'accueillirent avec la même tête.

-Bien. Alors lequel d'entre vous sait me dire ce qu'est un impardonnable ?! Commença-t-il.

-Ce sont des sorts dont l'utilisation est tout à fait proscrite.

-Bien, Monsieur Wendel. Lança Remus voyant que Gabriel calait sur le nom de l'élève.

-Exactement. Leur utilisation vaut un aller simple pour Azkaban. Il y en a trois. Qui peut m'en citer un ? Reprit Gabriel. Oui, miss…. ?

-Janis Kunder. Il y a….Le doloris.

-Exactement. Le doloris est le sort de la douleur, en aucun cas il ne peut tuer. Pourtant si on le reçoit trop longtemps ou de manière répétée, il peur nous rendre fou. Pour vous faire une idée, c'est comme si on vous enfonçait un millier de lames chauffées à blanc dans chaque millimètre carré de votre corps. Vous ne pensez plus, vous ne ressentez plus rien d'autre que la douleur. Maintenant, tout est une question d'habitude…..

-Pardon ?! Croassa Remus pour qui, il était évident que Gabriel avait déjà eu affaire au Doloris.

-Et bien, prenez les mangemorts de Voldemort, ho s'il vous plait arrêter de trembler comme s'il allait apparaître parce que je dis son nom !!!Donc ses mangemorts sont plus ou moins habitués à recevoir ce type de sortilège, à la longue disons simplement qu'ils peuvent acquérir un bon seuil de douleur……Bon, la formule est « endoloris ». Vous voulez peut-être une petite démonstration ?! Demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître une araignée et en l'agrandissant. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qu'il allait faire mais ça refroidissait beaucoup plus que la théorie.

-Quoi ?! Tonna Remus, les sourcils si froncés que ses yeux ne paraissaient être que deux points ambre.

-Bien. Endoloris. Lâcha-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal.

La bête émit un son aigu comparable à un hurlement. La plupart des filles détournèrent la tête en bouchant leur oreille et la plupart des garçons affectaient une mine dégoûtée.

-Bien, un autre impardonnable ? Oui, monsieur ?

-Janius Rabillon. L'imperium?!

-Exact. Sa formule est « Impero ». C'est un sort qui cause énormément de difficulté au ministère car le sorcier victime de ce sort fera tout ce que lui dit de faire son agresseur. On pourrait tuer père et mère sous imperium. Beaucoup de personne déclare donc agirent sous les ordres de Voldemort, s'il vous plaît….Parce qu'ils étaient sous imperium. Comment dés lors déterminer qui dit la vérité et qui ment ? La victime se sent agréablement légère, l'ordre que son agresseur lui a donné résonne dans son esprit et uniquement cet ordre, il ne pense à rien d'autre. En un mot, il se sent bien, il oublie tout ses soucis. Heureusement, on peut résister à l'imperium. La clé est la volonté, c'est ce qu'on s'appliquera à faire dans ce cours mais d'abord qui connaît le dernier sort ? Oui, Miss… ?

-Artémis Dhelia. Le sort de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra.

-Oui, le sort de mort. Aucun sorcier n'a encore put y survivre….

-Mais monsieur on ne peut pas en réchapper, non ?! C'est impossible !!! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit !!!!

-Mademoiselle Dhelia, ce n'est pas parce quelque chose n'est encore jamais arrivé que c'est impossible…..

-Non mais ça c'est impossible !!! Répliqua la Serdaigle sur d'elle.

-Je ne suis encore jamais mort pourtant c'est sur que c'est pas impossible…..Lui répondit Gabriel calmement.

-Mais vous êtes un homme, et les hommes meurent, ont le sait !!!!

-L'avada est un sort, et les sorts sont contrés ont le sait aussi…..Bon c'est pas tout ça mais….Avada Kedavra.

L'araignée s'éteignit dans un flash vert, rapidement. La plupart des élèves regardaient toujours la petite araignée dix secondes plus tard.

-La mort est sans douleur et rapide. Au mieux la personne ne voit qu'un flash vert sans comprendre, au pire elle sait très bien ce qui l'attend et anticipe sa mort.

La sonnerie retentit au loin, les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la classe, certains encore un peu sous le choc.

-Vous ne croyez pas que c'était un peu rude, Gabriel ?! L'interrogea Remus.

-La vie est rude. Lui répondit le jeune homme en le regardant dans les yeux, c'est à ce moment-là que Remus put distingue la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune homme.

-Remus !!!!!!!!

-Lily ?!

-Tu as vu Harry ?! Dis-moi que tu as vu Harry !!!!

* * *

Alors? Les premiers cours vous ont plus? Je sais il aurait pu être bcp plus sacastique et caustique mais c pas rogue non plus!!! LOL Les 7ieme année c pour plus tard, lol!!!!!

Reviews please...


	16. Balade avec les détraqueurs

Voila enfin un peu d'action...J'espere que cela va vous plaire...Je ne sais pas si je suis tres douée pour l'action lol...Merci pour toutes vos reiviews...

* * *

-Tu as vu Harry ?! Dis-moi que tu as vu Harry !!!

Lily semblait hystérique, ses paroles étaient saccadées et ses gestes tremblants. Ses yeux d'habitude si vert et si lumineux étaient empreints d'une inquiétude sans nom. Elle fixait Remus comme s'il détenait sa vie entre ses mains et quand Remus murmura un non confus, elle trembla de plus belle. Des larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux embués de douleur mais elle se refusait à les laisser tomber, refusait de paraître faible car elle ne l'était pas. Elle était juste une mère inquiète pour son fils.

-Lily, calme-toi. Lui ordonna Remus d'un ton apaisant. Que s'est-il passé ?!

-Harry…On a perdu Harry.

-Quoi?!

-On l'a perdu!!! Je donnais cours et James faisait sa ronde, on l'avait laissé chez Pompom mais….Mais il n'était plus là. Pompom n'a pas vu qu'il était parti, elle s'occupait d'un élève qui s'était blessé. La jeune femme avait parlé plus lentement, plus calmement comme s'il suffisait de la remarque de Remus pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

-Ok. Tu as prévenu James ?! Demanda Remus.

-Oui, il est allé voir dans la grande salle et à la volière….Harry adore la volière mais je ne sais pas s'il sait vraiment se repérer dans le château…Chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les deux hommes.

Gabriel regarda successivement Remus et Lily, il y avait un moyen très simple de savoir si Harry était encore dans Poudlard et si oui, où ? Il se demanda un instant s'ils avaient encore leur carte au cas où mais balaya vite l'idée. Il sera plus simple d'inventer un mensonge sur le fait qu'il sache où était Harry qu'un mensonge où il devra s'expliquer sur sa connaissance de l'existence de la carte du maraudeur.

-Bon Remus tu vas voir vers la tour d'astronomie, Lily tu va jeter un œil aux cuisines et on se retrouve dans la grande salle. Décida Gabriel prenant les choses en main.

Ses deux parents le regardèrent un moment étonné mais Lily n'avait pas la tête à penser au jeune Gabriel James. L'inquiétude la rongeait de l'intérieur comme un feu qui vous consume doucement mais sûrement, incendiant tout sur son passage, ne laissant que ruines et désolation. James et elle étaient devenu très protecteur envers Harry depuis ce fameux halloween, ils n'avaient toujours pas compris pourquoi Voldemort avait tellement tenu à avoir leur fils Pourquoi donc le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire s'en était-il pris à un la chair de leur chair ?! Ils savaient aussi que Dumbledore, lui, le savait mais ne voulait pas leur dire. James savait bien essayer de le lui faire dire. Il avait tempêté, crié, menacé, supplié mais Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien lâché et à défaut de pouvoir littéralement l'étrangler, James et elle avaient acceptés en faisant confiance au vieu sorcier….

Et si Voldemort l'avait retrouvé ? Et s'il l'avait emmené ? Et s'il elle ne le revoyait plus ? Et si….

-Calme-toi ma Lily, on va le retrouver…..

C'était James qui lui avait murmuré cela au creux de son oreille. Ils étaient de retour dans la grande salle. Elle était revenue des cuisines sans vraiment sans rendre compte, perdue dans ses pensées. James non plus n'avait rien trouvé, pas plus que Remus. Sirius était parti vérifier les cachots avec Evy et n'avait pas eu plus de chance.

-Il n'est plus dans le château. Lança une voix neutre.

Tous se retournèrent pour tomber face à un Gabriel sur de lui. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, ce qui arracha un grognement à James.

-Comment le sait-tu ?

-Ca n'a aucune importance comment je le sais. Le fait est qu'il est sorti du château. Soit il est dans le parc, soit il est chez Hagrid ou….

-La forêt interdite….Souffla Lily qui était devenue livide.

La forêt interdite n'était pas très dangereuse pour un sorcier confirmé tel que lui ou Lily mais pour un enfant de quatre ans…….

-Bien Sirius, Evy, Mille, Labe, Bibine, Pompom et Chourave vont se déployer dans le parc. Minerva et Barrius vont voir chez Hagrid. Trelawney, Manir et Flitwick vont rester ici au cas où et James, Lily, Severus, Dumbledore et moi, on va passer la forêt interdite au peigne fin. Il faudrait prévenir les élèves qu'ils le ramènent à l'infirmerie s'ils le croisent. Décida Gabriel, habitué à mener les hommes.

-On pourrait prévenir les fantômes pour…Commença Stanley.

-Ils ne peuvent pas sortir de Poudlard et Harry n'est pas dans le château….Répéta Gabriel, agacé.

-Comment le sait-tu ?! Répéta James, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance. S'énerva Gabriel d'une voix pourtant dure et froide. Maintenant déployons-nous.

Quelqu'un d'assez calme et avec l'esprit assez clair aurait pu facilement voir comment il était facile pour Gabriel de décider d'un plan, de mener des hommes, de donner des ordres avec la ferme attention qu'on les suive. Quelqu'un d'assez maître de soi pour contrôler ses émotions aurait clairement vu le sang-froid impressionnant de Gabriel pour un gamin de 19 ans. A 19 ans n'est-on pas supposé être impulsif ? Quelqu'un qui n'était pas particulièrement inquiet pour l'enfant aurait remarqué le terme « déployer », typiquement stratégique.

Severus le remarqua, lui. Il décela le terme utilisé, le sang-froid et le leader-chip du jeune homme et son estime pour lui monta d'un cran…..Ainsi que sa curiosité.

Gabriel et les autres se dirigèrent donc vers la forêt. Le jeune homme s'enfonça littéralement dans la forêt, le meilleur moyen de savoir si Harry était ici était de demander aux centaures. Ceux-ci n'apprécieraient pas son intrusion mais Harry était plus important. Il s'était fit le serment que cet enfant ne connaîtrait pas les pertes et les douleurs qu'il avait enduré. Ce monde n'était pas aussi noir que le sien sur la fin, ce monde était loin de sa fin…..Ce monde vivrait encore longtemps, ça c'était sa promesse. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard rieur de Sirius se ternir, le sourire de son père s'effacer, l'étincelle de sa mère s'éteindre ni le cœur de Severus se casser définitivement. Jamais.

Harry avait peur.

Harry avait froid.

Harry avait faim.

Harry était fatigué.

Et Harry voulait sa maman.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il marchait dans la lugubre forêt et il ne revoyait toujours pas la lumière. Car la forêt était sombre, les arbres volumineux et impressionnants couvraient le ciel et empêchaient la lumière d'inonder le sol boueux. Ces arbres gargantuesques semblaient former une sorte de voûte au-dessus de la forêt, un toit sinistre pour cette macabre forêt. La douce chaleur qui emplissait le parc de l'école semblait absente, ici. Un vent froid dansait entre les troncs d'arbres et semblait s'amuser à s'enrouler autour de lui, se faufilant sous sa chemise, caressant son cou nu et léchant son visage déjà transit de froid. Ses chaussures ainsi que ses pieds étaient mouillés, empourpré d'une boue noire. Le petit Harry grelottait dans la morne forêt alors que ses petites jambes hurlaient de fatigue. Ses mollets étaient endoloris et de froid et de fatigue. Ses grands yeux émeraude étaient embués de larmes et sur ses joues, elles s'écoulaient lentement, en prenant leur temps.

Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'il suive Hagrid ? Il s'ennuyait beaucoup dans l'infirmerie trop blanche et l'infirmière l'avait disputé quand il avait essayé de colorier un peu les murs trop blanc. Et quand il avait vu Hagrid passer dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, il avait décidé de partir avec lui, il savait bien que sa maman et son papa ne voulaient pas qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie et que son papa allait sûrement bientôt arriver mais il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop !!!

Il était alors descendu de son lit et avait couru dans le couloir pendant que la méchante infirmière s'occupait d'un grand garçon, trois fois comme lui…Mais une fois dans le parc, il ne l'avait plus vu, il avait cru le voir entrer dans la forêt et l'avait donc suivi mais il regrettait à présent. Hagrid n'était pas là et il était tout seul…..

Des craquements se firent entendre à coter de lui et Harry sursauta violemment. Il avait peur. Il avait vraiment peur. Il ne regarda même pas ce qui avait craqué si fort et couru dans la direction opposée, retenant ses cris et ses larmes. Il se contentait de courir aussi vite que ses fines jambes fatiguées le lui permettaient, au bout de cinq minutes de course, il s'arrêta, a bout de souffle. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent de son front pour se mêler au liquide de saler que ses yeux avait laissé échapper malgré lui. Mais c'est avec un geste brusque qu'il essuya ses larmes car il ne voulait pas pleurer….Son papa, lui, ne pleurait pas !

Il se retourna alors doucement pour voir si ce qui avait produit le craquement était parti mais il tomba nez à nez avec un gros serpent tout noir, ses yeux jaunes semblaient le narguer et une longue langue fourchue sortit de sa bouche en un mouvement que Harry compara à celui que les chiens font en se léchant les babines. La peur avait gagné tout son être, il n'osait plus bougés, c'est à peine s'il pouvait respirer. Sa peur l'avait figé, ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus et qu'importe ce que faisait ou faisait pas son père…Harry laissa tomber ses larmes librement.

_-Laissssesss le tranquille. _Siffla une voix derrière le serpent.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir qui sifflait de la sorte et il ne comprenait pas ce que les sifflements aigus voulaient dire. Il ne voyait que deux perles vertes briller d'une intensité rare dans l'obscurité de la forêt et toute sa peur se volatilisa quand Gabriel approcha suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le distinguer. Il faisait confiance à Gabriel. Gabriel ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Il le savait….Ils étaient pareils.

_-Laisssssesss le tranquille._

Un nouveau sifflement sortis de la bouche de Gabriel et Harry sursauta quand le grand serpent noir se retourna à son tour vers le jeune homme. Ses yeux jaunes fixaient Gabriel avec ce qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'étonnement….

_-Tu parle ma langue, humain ?_

_-Oui et je te demande de laisssser ccccet enfffant en paix._

Harry regardait successivement le serpent et Gabriel, il lui semblait que les deux êtes vivants communiquaient. Mais c'était impossible, non ?! Un bruit attira son attention vers la gauche de Gaby. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il y vu une créature mi-humaine, mi-cheval. Elle était grande et majestueuse, tout dans sa posture trahissait sa fierté, son regard étonnamment clair se posa sur lui et il ne put s'en détourner. Les iris bleu clair le regardaient sans animosité mais sans guère plus de sympathie non plus, peut-être avec un peu de curiosité et de respect mais il n'en était pas sur…

_-Bien puisssque qu'un parleur me le demande, j'accepte…..Je vais laissssser l'enfffant._

_-Ne dis à persssonne que je parle ta langue, s'il te plait….._

_-Une faveur ne te sssufffit pas, parleur ?! Mais ccccc'est d'accord, je ne parlerais pas de toi. _

Le serpent se faufila dans les hautes herbes pour finir par disparaître en se mêlant avec la nuit que semblait abriter la forêt.

-Harry, ça va ?! Demanda Gabriel en se précipitant vers le petit garçon.

-Je suis fatigué….Se plaignit le petit garçon. Mais tu parles avec les serpents ?! S'étonna le petit, incrédule.

-Oui mais il faut que cela reste entre nous, d'accord ?! Tu ne dois le dire à personne, ni à ta mère, ni à ton père, ni à Sirius, Evy ou Remus…..Personne, d'accord ?!

-Mais….

-Harry. Tu as confiance en moi ?!

-Oui ! Lança vivement l'enfant en agitant frénétiquement sa tête de bas en haut.

-Alors cela sera notre petit secret, d'accord ?!

-D'accord ! Approuva Harry.

Gabriel le prit dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans ses capes quand il remarqua que l'enfant était frigorifié. Il se tourna alors vers le centaure et le remercia en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Merci de votre aide, Altaïr.

-Cela n'est rien, humain. Les petits sont l'avenir d'un peuple, c'était de mon devoir de vous aider à retrouver le vôtre.

-Merci. Ecoutez je…..

-Nous, centaures avons nos propres opinions et il nous semble que ce n'est pas la connaissance d'une langue qui définit notre être. Coupa Altaïr, conscient de ce qui gênait le jeune humain.

-Merci encore. J'espère que l'on se reverra.

-Au revoir Gabriel James.

Harry s'était écroulé de fatigue dans les bras de Gabriel, il somnolait sur son épaule. Gabriel marchait dans la forêt interdite d'un pas serein, il espérait juste que le petit allait savoir tenir sa langue. Harry lui avait fait confiance aveuglement presque dés qu'il s'était rencontré, le petit semblait bien plus instinctif que la plupart des gens mais les enfants l'étaient toujours en général.

Il marchait toujours quand l'air se refroidit, le vent se fit polaire et l'humidité flottant dans l'air semblait tomber au sol en une pluie de givre. Il reconnut le froid qui s'emparait de ses tripes, un froid inhumain et surnaturel. Tout son être se glaçait, toute sensation heureuse se dissipait pour laisser place à la douleur.

Les détraqueurs.

Des cris résonnèrent dans la forêt….Le parc de Poudelard était attaqué par les détraqueurs !!!

Gabriel chassa les hurlements de sa mère, la voix empreinte de peur de son père. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir Sirius tomber derrière le voile, éviter de regarder le sang de Remus sur ses mains. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide quand il entendit l'ultime cri de Severus, quand il croisa le regard éteint de Drago, de Ron, de Ginny, d'Hermione, de Fred, de….

Stop !!!

-EXEPCTO PATRONUM !!!!!

Un grand cerf étincelant atterri sur le sol face à lui et la chaleur revint dans son corps. La douleur fut écrasée par les souvenirs heureux, par le regard de sa mère, le sourire de son père, par la voix joyeuse de Sirius…..Il respira de nouveau, la chaleur l'emplissant. Il jeta un œil à Harry, celui-ci était pâlot mais il allait bien.

Il courut à toutes jambes vers le parc, une vingtaine de détraqueurs voletaient au-dessus des gens qui criaient et s'enfuyaient. Quelques corps était étendus sur le sol, le regard affreusement vide et la peau d'une pâleur bleutée. Plusieurs personnes faisaient face au détraqueurs mais ils n'étaient pas assez. Il envoya son patronus rejoindre les autres. Une belle biche sautait sur les détraqueurs, un félin bondissait sur eux, un chat fonçait sans hésitation, un faucon, un chien, un loup, un lynx,…..Le cerf éclatant scintillait d'une lumière aveuglante, l'espoir et l'amour qu'il comportait ne faisaient aucun doute.

Gabriel laissa Corndrue faire son office pendant qu'il cala davantage Harry dans ses bras, il lui souffla de s'accrocher plus fort et de ne pas avoir peur. Harry le regarda un moment avant de lâcher un convaincant :

-Je n'ai pas peur puisque je suis avec toi.

Gabriel lui sourit et regarda la situation plus précisément. La plupart des professeurs étaient là, quelques avaient des patronus corporels, d'autres n'en avaient pas du tout. Mille, Labe et Trelawney étaient en arrière et aidaient Pompom à réveiller les personnes tombées inconscientes ou en état de choc. Plusieurs élèves se tenaient derrière ou dans la maison de Hagrid, terrorisé. D'autre étaient étendus parmis les corps sans âme, blême, tremblant et le regard hanté.

Il essaya de relever ceux-là et de les envoyer à Pompom mais il devait quasiment les portés et avec Harry dans les bras, ce n'était pas facile. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Harry en arrière avec Pompom, les détraqueurs n'avait jamais été les principaux d'une attaque, il distraie et attire l'attention pendant qu'autre chose se trame…..

Au bout du cinquième élève rapatrié vers l'infirmerie, il estima la situation. Les détraqueurs étaient presque tous partis, un ou deux volaient toujours au-dessus du château mais il ne tardèrent pas à partir à leur tour. Les patronus s'évaporèrent en même temps laissant un parc parsemé d'élèves inanimés et dépourvus à jamais de leur bien le plus précieux. Les professeurs étaient fatigués, suant à grosses gouttes, le patronus était assez épuisant à maintenir pendant longtemps.

Lily courait partout en appelant son fils, interpellant tous les professeurs pour savoir s'ils l'avaient trouvé. La terreur était lisible sur son visage comme sur celui de James. Il se rappela qu'il détenait l'inestimable fardeau et l'appela.

-Lily !!!!!

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et quand il enleva ses capes dévoilant le petit enfant agrippé à son cou, les jambes liées autour de sa taille, Lily fonça sur lui en pleurant. Le petit garçon le regarda de ses grands yeux verts et lui demanda timidement :

-C'est fini ?!

-Oui, Harry c'est fini. Regarde, c'est maman. Lui souffla-t-il en pointant Lily du menton.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol et couru dans les bras de sa maman alors que son papa arrivait lui aussi vers lui en courant à en perdre haleine. Lily fondit en larmes dans le cou de son fils et James les serra dans ses bras.

-Ca va Harry ?! Ou était-tu ?!

-Je m'étais pedu dans la forêt mais Gaby m'a retrouvé !!

-Gabriel !!!

Lily posa son fils à terre et enlaça Gabriel en lui murmurant des mercis par dizaine mais elle fut enlevée de ses bras par un James au regard meurtrier. Celui regardait alternativement Gabriel et son bras droit…. Sa manche s'était déchirée lors de l'attaque révélant un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son bras.

-Ne vous approchez plus de mon fils !! Cracha James.

Si Gabriel fut blessé par ses paroles, et il le fut, il ne le montra pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père réagissait comme cela quand son regard s'illumina pour tout de suite s'assombrir.

-Ignorant. Souffla-t-il.

-Pardon ?! Gronda Sirius qui s'était placé près de son ami.

- J'ai dit : Ignorant. La marque des ténèbres se trouve sur le bras gauche et c'est une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Expliqua Gabriel, la voix dure et froide. Et le pire, continua-t-il, le pire c'est que vous le savez !!! Mais non, bien sur, il a un serpent sur le bras droit, c'est un mangemort, évidemment !!! Pathétique et bourré de préjugés, voilà ce que vous êtes !! Cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de remonter vers le château.


	17. Mauvais souvenirs

Qui veux savoir comment s'est déroulé la bataille finale...

Et pour ceux qui me demande des news de Godric et ben voilà...

Merci pour vos reviews...BIZ

* * *

Une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air, une odeur écœurante et âcre, une odeur suffocante…..

L'odeur de la peur qui se répand doucement dans les veines de sa victime. La peur, affreuse sensation qui vous étouffe et vous empêche de penser, de voir et de comprendre. La peur est un moteur autant qu'elle est un frein. Les pires sévices sont perpétrés en son nom et d'un autre coté, elle nous force à nous taire, à plier, à courber l'échine devant un maître quelconque. La peur peut prendre une myriade de visages et pourtant, elle sera toujours la même ; un sentiment qui prend au plus profond de vous, qui monte doucement et vicieusement et qui explose, rendant vos pensées chaotiques, vos mains moites, votre respiration erratique, et votre volonté s'en retrouve parfois affectée.

Pourtant la peur est indispensable car sans peur, le courage n'existerait pas. La peur pousse certaine personne a avancer comme la colère ou la haine. La volonté de certaine personne, leur droiture et leur loyauté sont bien plus puissante que cette peur envahissante et l'esprit redevient claire, et la respiration se calme et le courage s'empare de votre être. Peu importe qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes, peu importe si l'on vous considérait comme courageux ou couard. Peu importe le reste car la peur n'a pas de prise sur vous, elle glisse sur votre volonté, la laissant inchangée.

Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Et certainement pas chez eux.

Les mangemorts se jetaient des regards confus et empreint d'une terreur coupable.

Qui irait donc annoncer au seigneur des ténèbres que l'attaque n'avait pas été un franc succès ? Qui irait au devant de tortures et de tourments pour avoir été le messager ? Malfoy, de loin le préféré du Lord, jetait des regards dédaigneux autour de lui, Bellatrix et Rodolphus souriaient sadiquement. Ceux-là savaient que ça ne tomberaient pas sur eux. Trop important.

Rosier, Dolohov, Mcnair et Nott se renvoyaient des regards incertains. Rogue restait impassible, le regard aussi noir que d'habitude. Crabbe, Goyle et Mulciber tremblaient littéralement. Avery gesticulait nerveusement sur sa chaise. Karkarov se tenait aussi droit et fier que Rogue mais c'est Parkinson qui fut chargé d'aller porter la nouvelle au Lord Noir….

Le mangemort avançait d'un pas hésitant dans le long couloir noir menant à la salle dit « du trône » où Le Seigneur des ténèbres restait la plupart du temps quand il ne participait pas aux attaques. Daniel Parkinson était un homme mauvais et cruel, il n'hésitait jamais à prendre une vie que se soit celle d'une femme ou d'un enfant, son bras ne tremblait pas quand il jetait le sort de la mort et il ne détournait pas le regard devant les tortures mais tout son être criait sa terreur en ce moment même alors qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son maître….

Le mage noir était assis sur un grand siège de marbre noir, la pièce était lugubre et les faibles lumières n'éclairaient que très faiblement son visage blafard. Les murs couleur sang rappelaient sans cesse où l'on se trouvait. Et si on se concentrait suffisamment, je suis sur que l'on pourrait entendre les cris des victimes qui se sont répercutés sur ces murs tout au long des années.

-Maître. Souffla Parkinson, en courbant l'échine bien bas.

-Parkinson. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles de l'attaque ?! Demanda le Lord durement.

-Malheureusement Maître, les dégâts ne sont pas ceux espérés….

-Que veut-tu dire ? Siffla rageusement le mage noir.

-A peine une dizaine d'élèves sont mort, Maître….Expliqua le mangemort sur un ton d'excuse.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Ragea dangereusement Voldemort.

-Les professeurs étaient plus nombreux que prévus et un d'entre eux n'a pas hésité à aller rechercher les élèves évanouis sous les détraqueurs…

Le lord se contenta de siffler sa rage en lançant un regard mauvais sur son serviteur.

-Endoloris !!!

Les cris de Parkinson résonnèrent dans la pièce, se répercutant sur les murs s'ajoutant aux échos macabres, fantômes des supplices des victimes de-celui-qui-n-était-même-plus-humain.

-Organisez la prochaine attaque !!! Estime-toi heureux, Parkinson, que cette attaque n'avait pour but que d'évaluer les forces de Poudlard. La prochaine fois je serais moins clément, sois en assuré. Susurra-t-il le regard carmin dément.

…………………………………………………………..

_Les cris résonnaient autour de lui, empli de douleur et de terreur. La terreur de la guerre, affreuse et pourtant si réel. Le sang se mêlait à la terre, formant une boue écarlate et puante. Le vent même semblait morbide, portant la mémoire des batailles ancestrales. Ces batailles qui, un jour, ont changé le cours des choses, ces batailles qui ont fait tant de mort et de meurtris et que l'on glorifie pourtant dans les livres d'histoire._

_Comme celle-ci. Car on la glorifiera, dans un camp comme dans l'autre._

_Il entendait les sorts qui percutaient les corps, la haine crachée en ses mots meurtriers. Il voyait les rayons verts, rouges ou bleus voleter vers une cible précise. Mais il ne devait pas regarder ou écouter. Il ne devait pas prêter attention aux chaires déchirées faisant gicler le sang, il ne devait pas fixer son esprit sur les hurlements de pure agonie. Il ne devait pas observer qui recevait ce rayon vert ou qui criait si atrocement car, s'il le faisait, il ne saurait plus continuer, il ne saurait plus avancer. Pas à pas dans cette boue pourpre, il devait concentrer tout son être vers les deux perles écarlates qui admirait le spectacle de la mort avec une jouissance non-dissimulée._

_Deux émeraudes brillantes d'amour, de justice et d'amertume contre deux rubis étincelant de haine, de sadisme et de folie. Les deux sorciers s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas, comme si le fait que leur regard se soit accroché dans le tumulte ambiant avait crée une bulle les séparant, les différenciant des autres…._

_Deux mètres les séparaient encore……_

_Un mètre et le combat aurait lieu…._

_Cinquante centimètres….._

_Et Voldemort leva sa baguette rapidement pendant qu'un sort sortait de ses lèvres inexistantes…_

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Harry l'évita facilement avant de lever sa baguette à son tour…_

_-Expelliarmus !_

_-Doloris !_

_-Impedimenta !_

_-Sectumsempra !_

_-Stupéfix !_

_-Fessus Sum !_

_-Diffindo !_

_-Deflagro !_

_Les sorts fusaient toujours, chacun réussissant à esquiver ceux de l'adversaire. Ne prêtant aucunement attention aux cris et aux pleurs mais…_

_- Nonnnnnnn !!!!!_

_Cette voix…..Non !!! Ce ne pouvait être lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant !_

_Harry détourna les yeux une seule seconde, une seule petite seconde._

_Il vit le corps inerte de Severus étendu sur le sol pourpre, la bouche ouverte d'où s'échappait un filet de sang, les yeux exorbités de douleur et de surprise. _

_Il vit Drago regarder le corps de son parrain de la même manière que lui. Lui aussi s'était arrêté en entendant le cri de cet homme tant aimé et lui aussi allait le regretter….._

_Il vit la larme s'écouler doucement sur la joue du blond et la douleur sourde dans son regard gris velours. _

_Il vit encore comme au ralenti le rayon vert se diriger vers son frère et le percuter dans le dos entre les deux omoplates. _

_Il vit…._

_Il vit son ami tomber à genoux en le regardant désolé, il le vit entrain de s'étaler dans la boue perfide et il aurait juré qu'il lui disait « courage » en un murmure délicat…._

_-Deintegrare Deintus !!_

_Le sort l'atteignis en pleine poitrine, à l'endroit même du cœur et rien qu'au son de la voix de Voldemort, Harry sut qu'il souriait avidement. _

_Si les sorciers les plus puissants savaient résister au Doloris ( c'est-à-dire Voldemort et lui) Rien ni personne ne pouvait résister au Deintegrare Deintus. C'était un sort de magie noire des plus puissants, plus horrible que le Doloris et bien plus néfaste. La douleur, bien sur, était intenable mais pas seulement….Si le Doloris n'engendrait pas la mort, celui-ci le faisait bien et après plus de tourments et de douleurs que l'enfer ne pouvaient en comporter. _

_Pourquoi n'était-il pas un impardonnable ?! _

_Simple. Parce que c'était un sort relativement nouveau. Un sort qui n'existait pas avant la guerre. Voldemort l'avait créé spécialement pour lui…..Un sort de taille pour un adversaire de taille._

_La douleur entra en lui comme un vent glacial qui vous gèle les entrailles. Comme la prise de la mort qui vous tourne autour et ne vous lâche plus. Comme le souffle rauque de la faucheuse qui se régale d'avance de son festin. La douleur plus horrible que la mort elle-même…..Pourquoi donc continuer à lutter ?! Pourquoi donc souffrir davantage alors que la vie semble fuir ?! Il n'avait plus de raison, plus d'espoir….._

_Courage…._

_Draco lui avait soufflé ses derniers mots. Il en était certain. Courage ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Drago savait très bien que ce n'était pas le courage d'affronter son destin qui lui manquait, s'il devait mourir en tuant le psychopathe et bien soit… Oui, s'il devait mourir….Et les rejoindre. Mais aurait-il le courage de survivre ou plutôt de continuer à vivre ? Aurait-il le courage de continuer sans eux ?! Courage non pas pour se battre, mais pour vivre après la bataille. C'était tellement plus facile de faire preuve de bravoure lors de la bataille, tellement plus facile de se lancer avec acharnement dans le combat, d'accepter son destin que de vivre après, avec les pertes et le chagrin….._

_Non, il ne devait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il restait tellement de personne à aimer : Molly et Arthur, Bill et Fleur, Charlie, Hagrid, Minerva…._

_Il y aurait toujours de l'espoir….._

_-ESPERANTO LUMEN !!!_

_Un flash aveuglant. Un cri strident. Un feu purificateur. Une chaleur salvatrice. Et puis plus rien. C'était fini. _

_Fini. _

_Tout était fini._

_Il l'avait combattu. Il l'avait tué. Il était parti en cendre, consumé par son espoir…_

_Restait à vivre._

Harry se réveilla de son cauchemar en sueur et tremblant de tous ses membres. Ces rêves étaient apparus peu après la bataille finale mais ils avaient disparut quelques semaines avant qu'il ne parte…

Il se leva de son lit, les jambes encore flageolantes essayant de chasser l'image de Drago s'étalant sur le champ de bataille et celle de Severus mort. Il secoua la tête légèrement pour se remettre les idées en place, si les détraqueurs l'affectaient grandement quand il était jeune maintenant c'était quasi-insoutenable…..Il faudrait une bonne semaine avant que ces rêves ne se volatilisent à nouveau……Et il ne voulait pas revoir la mort de chacun de ses amis. Une image furtive de Remus baignant dans son sang s'attarda devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne secoue à nouveau la tête.

Trois heures du matin. Il s'était directement couché la veille en remontant dans sa chambre après l'attaque, ne voulant absolument pas repensé à son altercation avec son père et son parrain. Il s'était emporté sur le coup, épuisé et les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause des détraqueurs. Agacé par les préjugés grotesques de ses parents et surtout… Blessé.

Il n'aurait pas du, c'était totalement idiot d'être blessé par les paroles d'un père qui ne savait qu'il l'était, non ? Et pourtant….

Il s'était senti abandonné. Plus abandonné que lors de l'été précédent sa cinquième année, plus abandonné que dans les cachots de Voldemort….Et une foule de questions avait inondé son esprit. Des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. _Est-ce que mes parents m'auraient rejeté si ayant survécus, ils auraient appris que j'étais fourchelang ? Et Sirius ? Pourquoi a-t-il réagit si violemment alors que moi, il m'avait accepté ? Est-ce que j'aurais déçu mes parents ? Est-ce que mes parents m'auraient aimé autant même si ma cicatrice me lie à Voldemort ? Est-ce que… ? Est-ce que… ?_

L'eau chaude dégoulinant sur sa peau emporta avec elle ces sombres pensées. Prendre une douche lui fit un bien fou, décontractant autant son corps que son esprit. Il en ressortit plus calme, ses pensées s'étaient allégées mais une mauvaise humeur commençait à poindre son nez, il était toujours autant agacé par la réaction de James et Sirius même s'il savait qu'il avait exagéré. Heureusement qu'il n'avait qu'un cours avec des septièmes aujourd'hui, peu de ses élèves auraient à subir un Harry Potter ( Pardon, un Gabriel James…) en colère, ce qui valait le détour !!!

Il s'habilla mais il n'avait aucune envie de mettre ces robes ternes qui ne lui correspondaient pas du tout….Tant pis, il revêtit son pantalon en cuir, ses bottes et un simple débardeur noir laissant deux de ses tatouages à la vue de tous….Ainsi que quelques cicatrices supplémentaires. En effet il avait de fines cicatrices sur son avant-bras gauche, parallèles et d'une précision chirurgicale et une tache plus sombre s'étendit sur son coude droit, la peau y était plus lisse et plus brillante….Un œil aguerri aurait reconnu l'_excorpellis_, le sort d'entaille et l'_ustupellis,_ le sort de brûlures. Et justement les yeux aguerris n'étaient pas ce qui manquaient dans les rangs de l'ordre du phœnix…Mais franchement, il s'en foutait pas mal pour le moment. Il devait d'abord savoir où était le quartier général de l'ordre.

_-Godric?!_

_-Oui, Harry?_

_-J'ai un ssssservicccccce à te demander...En ffffait, deux._

_-Lesquelles, Harry ? _

_-Et bien d'abord, il fffaudrait que tu esssspionnes les membres de l'ordre pour ssssavoir où sssssse trouve le QG et enssssuite, ssssssi tu sssssais, n'hésssssite pas à laisssser traîner les oreilles pour voir ssssi on parle d'un parleur dans la forêt….._

_-Aurait-tu fffait trainer ta langue, Harry ?!_

_-Je n'ai pas eu le choix…._

_-On a toujours le choix, Harry._

_-Je sssssais, peut-être que je vvvveux au fffffond qu'il découvre par eux-même qui je sssuis….Est-cccce mal ?_

_-Non, mon jeune maître, non…Alors tu veux que j'espionne Ssssevvverussssss, Ssssiriusssss, Jamesssss et les autres ?_

_-Oui. Mercccci Godric._

_-Je te l'avais dit Harry que tu allais être déççççu._

_-Je sssais, Godric, je ssssais._

Le serpent ondula jusque la fenêtre et sortit par là, celle-ci était toujours ouvertes et des branches était assez proche. Godric préférait sortir par-là que de risquer d'être vu sortant de la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte, il était maintenant sept heures du matin, le déjeuner pouvait être servi dés six heures. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un toqua. Etonné, il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec….Remus.

L'homme en face de lui avait l'air exténué. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cernes plus violacés que jamais et ses yeux reflétaient une fatigue extrême. Harry jeta un œil sur son calendrier….Ce soir c'était la pleine lune et il ne savait pas si la potion Tue-loup existait déjà sinon il lui en aurait bien préparé ou plutôt aurait donné la formule à Severus mais cela aurait suscité trop de question.

-Vous avez l'air mort de fatigue, vous devriez vous reposer pour ce soir. Le ton était rêche, la voix dure, le visage froid mais Remus su que l'homme s'inquiétait sincèrement.

-Merci, ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?! Questionna rudement Harry dont la mauvaise humeur ne s'était pas calmée.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attitude James et Sirius. Ils peuvent être assez…..Bornés quand ils s'y mettent mais ce sont des gens biens, vous savez….Expliqua calmement le loup-garou.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser pour leur….Leur étroitesse d'esprit. Cracha Harry avec véhémence.

-Remus resta interdit quelques minutes par la hargne du jeune homme et Harry reprit :

-Excusez-moi…..Je n'ai pas très bien dormi….Cauchemar. Lança Harry comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

-A cause des détraqueurs ? Interrogea Remus qui s'était déjà souvenu que s'était la plus grande peur de Gabriel.

-Oui. Répondit sèchement Harry. Vous savez ce que ça donne, les mauvais souvenirs et tout ça…..

Remus remarqua alors le teint pâle du jeune et les fines cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux ainsi que ses yeux si verts brillant de…..Regret ? Nostalgie ? Colère ?

-Ecoutez Gabriel, James est très….Trop protecteur envers Harry depuis que…..La voix de Remus s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

-Depuis qu'ils se sont fait attaquer, il y a trois ans. Je comprends bien mais ce n'est pas en traitant de mangemort tous les gens quelque peu _différent _qu'il réussira à endiguer la maladie.

-La maladie ?

-Oui, vous voyez une autre métaphore ? Rétorqua toujours aussi sèchement Gabriel.

-Non. Admit Remus.

-Excusez-moi Remus, soupira Gabriel. Et si nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle ensemble ?

* * *

Esperanto Lumen: EsperantoCelui qui croit, Lumen lumiere.

Deintegrare Deintus: Fletrir de l'interieur.

Excorpellis: Excorticare Ecorcher, Pellis peau

Ustupellis: Ustulare Bruler, Pellis Peau

Fessus Sum: Fatigue, fatigué ( le sort engendre une immense fatigue asse dangereuse...)

Deflagro: Bruler interieurement.


	18. Trouble et sentiment

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews toutes plus encouragnente les unes que les autres...Encore un nouveau chapitre...Désolé je ne saurais pas les faire plus longs sinon je ne tiendrait pas le rythme et je n'ai pas la patiente d'attendre plus longtemps avant de les publier!!!! LOOOOLLLL :-)))))

Biz

* * *

-Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ?! Pesta James.

-Calme-toi James. Répondit Lily avec douceur alors qu'elle caressait le dos de Harry qui somnolait dans ses bras, réchauffé et au sec.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le bureau du directeur, normalement ils auraient dû descendre au QG se trouvant dans les fondations de Poudlard mais Lily, comme James, ne voulait pas se séparer de Harry et il aurait été bien trop dangereux de révéler à un enfant où étais le QG.

Trop influençable.

James faisait les cents pas dans le bureau alors que Lily tenait Harry dans ses bras. Sirius et Evy regardaient l'enfant endormi avec tendresse et Remus était debout regardant James marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Severus avait été appelé peu après la retraite des détraqueurs et Minerva s'occupait des élèves et gérait l'organisation.

Albus se tenait derrière son bureau, les mains jointes devant lui reposant sur le bureau. Lui aussi regardait le petit Harry avec tendresse mais lui, savait ce qu'ils avaient réellement risqué aujourd'hui et on aurait pu déceler dans son regard bien plus que de la tendresse. Il avait eu peur que Harry n'ait été enlevé, que Tom ait appris par, il ne savait quel moyen, la prophétie. Si Harry avait été enlevé, c'était un espoir en moins d'un jour retrouver la paix car même si Harry n'était pas encore (Touchons du bois pour que se ne soit jamais) l'élu, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit bel et bien le petit Potter, l'enfant de la prophétie….

-Lily, veux-tu bien réveiller Harry ?! Des questions s'imposent. Lâcha-t-il.

-Bien sur. Répondit-elle. Harry, mon chéri. Allez, mon cœur…Souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Quoi ? Coassa le petit, encore fatigué.

-Dis-moi Harry, commença le directeur, pourquoi est-tu allé dans la forêt ?

-Je suis désolé !!!! S'empressa de dire Harry. Je m'ennuyais à l'infimerie alors j'ai voulu suive Hagrid !!!

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas quitter l'infirmerie tout seul, Harry !! Le réprimanda son père d'une voix sévère.

-Oui. Murmura le petit, regardant le sol.

-Tu seras puni. Déclara Lily qui ne se remettait pas de sa frayeur.

-Bien, reprit Albus, et Gabriel t'a trouvé ?

-Oui !! Et…..Harry aurait bien voulu dire que Gaby parlait au serpent mais il se rappela qu'il lui avait promis de ne rien dire….

-Et ?

-Et il y avait un cheval/homme avec lui !!! Lança Harry se rappelant bien du regard hypnotisant de la créature.

-Un centaure ? Lança James. Il s'est fait aider d'un centaure ? Pourtant je croyais qu'ils étaient assez réservés quant aux étrangers ?

-Oui mais il suffit d'être respectueux et honnête. Les centaures sont assez perspicaces quant il s'agit de déceler les mensonges.

-Et le centaure, Harry, il a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Lily.

-Heu….Hésita Harry, je crois qu'il a parlé de peupe et d'avenir….Et d'apitude !!!

-Ap.. ? Aptitude, c'est ça Harry ? Questionna Sirius.

-Vi !!!

-Peuple, avenir et aptitude……Murmura Albus. Et après ?

-Après il m'a pris à bras, on a marché et puis j'ai eu très froid. Très, très froid et même le froid il était en moi. Souffla Harry, peu enjoué à l'idée de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

-Les détraqueurs. Approuva James.

-Alors il est devenu tout blanc et il respirait vite et il était triste et en colère….Alors un cerf en lumière est arrivé.

-Le cerf ? Il doit être puissant, Monsieur le directeur, le cerf faisait fuir une dizaine de détraqueurs à lui tout seul et on pouvait nettement sentir sa chaleur. Déclara Lily, assez impressionnée du pouvoir que semblait contenir le jeune homme.

-Puis, repris Harry tout à son histoire, il m'a dit de bien m'accrocher et de ne pas avoir peur et moi je lui aie dit que j'avais pas peur parce qu'il était là !!! Et après il est aller chercher les gens qui étaient couchés sur le sol et les emmenaient à la pomme….

-La pomme ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Pompom !!! Se tordit de rire, Remus.

-Et puis, il m'a dit que c'était fini et m'a montré maman. Conclut Harry, fier de son histoire.

Albus regarda un moment l'enfant avec un regard perçant. Si Albus avait utilisé la légimancie à ce moment-là, il aurait su que Gabriel était un fourchelang, il aurait su à quel point la confiance de Harry en Gabriel était profonde et viscérale, il aurait vu à quel point Gabriel semblait connaître la forêt et son aisance en présence des centaures, il aurait compris à quel point les détraqueurs l'affectaient et la détermination sans faille du jeune homme.

Mais Albus ne le fît pas. Il n'utilisa pas la légimancie sur le petit garçon. Il se contenta de poser une question :

-Harry, as-tu confiance en Gabriel ?!

-En Gaby ?! Evidemment !!! Explosa Harry comme si c'était l'évidence, même.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sais pas. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

-Harry !! Gronda James. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus….

-Mais…..

-Non !!! Je n'ai pas confiance en ce gamin.

-James, intervint Remus, tu ne trouve pas que tu as été un peu dure…..Je veux dire, ce n'était qu'un banal tatouage….

-Je….

-James, coupa Lily, tu lui ferais tes excuses dés demain, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas supportes les serpents que tu dois haïr ce jeune homme.

-Lily !!! Tu l'a déjà regardé ?! Il a un look des plus noirs, un serpent comme tatouage, une puissance impressionnantes, des connaissances qu'il ne devrait pas avoir….Non franchement.

-Pas de discussion, James. Il a sauvé notre fils !!!

James baissa la tête pour rencontré deux opales brillantes le regardant avec espoir, il prit son fils dans les bras et le serra fort. Merlin, ce qu'il avait eu peur…

-Bien, je le ferais.

-Toi aussi, Sirius. Lança Evy avec un demi-sourire.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla l'intéressé.

-Toi aussi.

-Pfff.

-La plus grande peur de Gabriel, c'est les détraqueurs. Commença Remus, or il n'a pas hésité une seul seconde quand il a vu que des élèves étaient en danger…..Il a même été jusqu'à allé rechercher les élèves évanouis….C'est un point pour lui, non ?

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Notre petit bonhomme tombe de fatigue, lança Lily les bras chargés par un Harry endormi.

Remus tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il s'en voulait. C'était bête vraiment, James et Sirius se comportaient encore en adolescent de 15 ans en embêtant un « bâtard de serpent » comme ils disaient à l'époque et lui…Il faisait pareil en les laissant faire. Il secoua la tête d'agacement, non, il ne laisserait pas les choses couler cette fois-ci. Gabriel avait été blessé, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ( Après tout, avec son style, il devait être plus ou moins être habitué à ce type de réaction puérile, non ?) Mais le gamin avait été blessé. Remus prit sa décision, il était sept heures, il était sûrement levé….Qui passerait une bonne nuit après une rencontre de trente minutes avec des détraqueurs ?

Remus arriva face à la porte de la chambre de Gabriel. Il se trouvait devant cette porte et il hésitait. Le gamin avait-il vraiment envie qu'on vienne lui parler ?!

Et puis merde !!

TOC TOC…..

Gabriel lui ouvrit et pour un peu il aurait reculé d'un pas devant la froideur, ou non, plutôt la neutralité, l'impassibilité qu'affichait le jeune homme.

-Vous avez l'air mort de fatigue, vous devriez vous reposer pour ce soir. Le ton était rêche, la voix dure, le visage froid mais il sut que l'homme s'inquiétait sincèrement. Il en était plutôt content, Gabriel n'était en rien rancunier.

-Merci, ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?! Lui demanda le garçon avec raideur.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attitude de James et Sirius. Ils peuvent être assez…..Bornés quand ils s'y mettent mais ce sont des gens biens, vous savez….Expliqua-t-il calmement, hésitant tout de même sur les mots.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser pour leur…. Leur étroitesse d'esprit. Les derniers mots avaient été littéralement crachés et il resta coi quelques secondes devant le ressentiment du garçon qui ne semblait pas d'un tempérament chaud.

Gabriel dut remarquer son trouble car il reprit tout de suite :

-Excusez-moi…..Je n'ai pas très bien dormi….Cauchemar. Se contenta de dire le jeune homme.

-A cause des détraqueurs ? Interrogea-t-il, sachant pertinemment que c'était sa plus grande peur.

-Oui. Répondit sèchement Gabriel. Vous savez ce que ça donne, les mauvais souvenirs et tout ça…..

Il remarqua alors la peau anormalement pâle de Gabriel, ses traits fatigués, ses cernes et ses yeux brillants de colère ? De nostalgie ? De regret ? Il regarda par-delà l'épaule de Gabriel, prit d'une curiosité qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas et aperçu des murs verts et argent….Typiquement Serpentard. Se rendant compte qu'il fourrait son nez dans les affaires privées de Gabriel, il reprit :

-Ecoutez Gabriel, James est très….Trop protecteur envers Harry depuis que…..Mais plus aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, il restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge. Merlin, la frayeur qu'il avait eu ce soir-là !!!!

-Depuis qu'ils se sont fait attaquer, il y a trois ans. Je comprends bien mais ce n'est pas en traitant de mangemort tous les gens quelque peu _différent _qu'il réussira à endiguer la maladie.

-La maladie ? S'enquit-il, étonné.

-Oui, vous voyez une autre métaphore ? Rétorqua toujours aussi sèchement Gabriel.

-Non. C'est vrai qu'a y réfléchire, c'était très comparable, pensa-t-il.

-Excusez-moi Remus, soupira Gabriel. Et si nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle ensemble ?

-D'accord. Accepta-t-il plutôt fier de lui.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle rapidement, tout le monde y était déjà. Elèves et professeurs. Gabriel soupira à la vue de ses parents et de Sirius mais Remus n'en était pas sur. Il fit de gros yeux à ses amis qui lancèrent un regard noir à Gabriel. Celui-ci s'assit à sa place, entre Severus et Lily, comme si de rien n'était. La neutralité de son visage était restée intacte. Sirius et James le regardaient d'un air mauvais. Pour qui se prenait-il à ne pas porter les robes de sorcier, en exhibant fièrement le « serpent » ? La plupart des filles remarquèrent ses biceps. Albus et Severus, eux aussi, regardaient Gabriel mais pour une tout autre raison. Comme Albus, Severus détaillait les cicatrices qu'arboraient les bras du jeune homme et un seul mot vint à l'esprit de l'espion…..

Torture.

La torture était un art dans lequel excellait particulièrement le seigneur des ténèbres. Variant les sort avec les techniques moldus moyenâgeuse plus sanglante et sadique. Les victimes n'avaient plus la force de crier à la fin, tout juste de respirer mais le but n'était de tuer. Ho non. Le but était que le prisonnier désire la mort, ardemment, de tout son être. Le but était qu'il la mendie, la supplie, la quémande….Et Le seigneur des ténèbres aimait ça, il s'en enivrait, s'en nourrissait. C'était là toute sa jouissance, voir dans les yeux de ses victimes cette douleur par-delà la douleur physique, déjà tant satisfaisante, quand il leur refusait la mort…..Et leur promettait tellement plus de douleur et d'humiliation.

Pourquoi donc un jeune homme de 19 ans aurait-il subit la torture ? Soit en temps de guerre ce n'était pas impensable mais, par Merlin, comment s'en était-il tiré ?! Et pourquoi ? Et quand ? Et par qui ?!

Remus, lui, remarqua seulement maintenant les habits de Gabriel. Il s'attarda sur le tatouage responsable de ce conflit puéril et observa les fines cicatrices. Il était loin d'être expert mais reconnu facilement la torture. Il vit aussi l'autre tatouage, étrangement personne ne l'avait remarqué. Tous concentré sur l'aspect Serpentardesque du nouveau venu, personne n'avait vu le lion qui était dessiné sur son biceps gauche.

Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir, c'est bien connu.

Pendant ce temps, une tempête silencieuse avait lieu. Totalement indifférent aux regards scrutateurs de Sev et Albus ou encore à celui, intrigué de Remus ; Harry alias Gabriel enfournait la nourriture plus qu'il ne la mangeait. Il se foutait qu'on voie ses cicatrices, qu'ils en déduisent donc ce qu'ils veulent !!! Il sentait le regard méfiant de son père lui brûler la peau bien plus que ne l'avait fait _l'ustupellis _en son temps tout comme le regard de Sirius écorchait sa chair davantage que l'_excorpellis_…Cela l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité…

Il aurait volontiers sauté au cou de son père mais cette fois-ci plus pour l'étrangler que pour l'étreindre. Severus avait eu raison dés sa première année, son père n'était qu'un empêcheur de tourner en rond, un arrogant doublé d'un idiot trop concentré sur son propre nombril pour se rendre compte que la vie n'était pas blanche ou noire, d'ailleurs le plus souvent elle était grise….

Et Sirius….Ce Sirius n'était pas son parrain, ce n'était qu'une copie trop….Trop exubérante. Son parrain était calme bien que passionné, son parrain n'était pas un enfant avec un trop plein d'énergie, son parrain SAVAIT ce qu'était la guerre…..

Ces gens ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient la guerre…..La guerre c'était la perte, la peur et la douleur. Pendant la guerre, il n'y avait plus d'école, plus d'autorité, plus de ministère, plus de loi, plus de morale……Il n'y avait que la mort et la survie car même la vie semblait fuir les contrées atteintes de cette gangrène horrible qu'était la guerre. Ces gens ignoraient tout, ces gens ne savaient pas vers quoi ils se dirigeaient s'ils ne faisaient pas l'effort de balayer les anciennes querelles puériles et sans fondement de leur père et de s'allier avec les gens qui leur était _différent._

Et, ruminant ses pensées, Gabriel ne se rendait pas compte que sa magie tournoyait autour de lui telle un vent froid et électrisant. Severus et Lily qui étaient à ses cotés restèrent pétrifiés devant les frissons que leur donnait cette magie si…..Si empreinte d'amour et pourtant tellement blessée par la vie.

Tout les verres de la table des professeurs éclatèrent en même temps alors qu'une aura grise semblait s'échapper du corps de Gabriel. Il essaya de calmer sa magie, de calmer sa colère… En vain car les regards de ses parents étaient toujours posé sur lui, le blessant comme rien ni personne ne l'avait jamais blessé.

-Gaby ? Lança une petite voix à côté de lui.

Instantanément sa magie se stabilisa et son aura s'estompa. L'orage était passé sans trop de dégât….Il tourna la tête, deux perles d'un vert brillant l'interrogeaient avec espoir.

-Tu me prends sur tes genoux ? Quémanda le petit Harry faisant une moue avec son visage enfantin.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Lily à coté de lui, celle-ci acquiesça avec un sourire franc bien que son visage restait figé…

-D'accord, allez viens bonhomme…..

Harry s'apprêta à grimper sur les genoux de Gabriel mais….

-Harry !! Viens ici. L'interpella James, rudement.

L'enfant obéit sans trop râler bien qu'il avait envie de dire à son ami qu'il n'avait rien dit sur les serpents et se dirigea vers son père. Gabriel hurla intérieurement avant de se lever brutalement, il devait partir, fuir ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas avant de tout détruire. Son visage ne reflétait pourtant rien, il restait fermé….Quelqu'un qui le connaîtrait aurait su dire que son visage était bien trop fermé, que ses iris verts étaient bien trop sombres et que ses poings étaient crispés. Drago aurait su le dire tout comme Ginny, tout comme Ron ou Hermione….

-Je crois que je vais faire un tour. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale empreinte d'une colère froide.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, hors de la vue des élèves et des professeurs, il appuya sa tête contre le mur froid du couloir, soupirant profondément. Il finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assit le dos contre celui-ci, le visage triste…..Mais toujours aucune larme.

* * *

Reviews...PLease...

Pour Gaby!!!!! LOL


	19. Colère et réconciliation

-James Arnold Potter!!!! Explosa Lily alors que Gabriel venait de sortir de la salle.

-Quoi ?! Se défendit James avec toute la mauvaise foi qu'il possédait.

-Tu devais t'excuser et non pas le mettre plus bas que terre et l'observer comme un nuisible ! Cet homme a sauvé notre fils, James et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Et toi aussi, Sirius, il a sauvé ton filleul. Par Merlin tout puissant, grandissez un peu ! Gronda Lily alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Patmol, Cornedrue, je crois que vous devriez allez vous excusez, il est toujours dans le couloir….Lança Remus, l'air de rien.

-Mais vous avez vu sa puissance ?! Lâcha Sirius.

-Et alors, cela ne prouve rien. Répliqua Evy, le regard noir.

-Ca va, ça va….Cédèrent les deux concernés. On va aller s'excuser.

James et Sirius se levèrent, suivi de Remus. Harry se précipita aux suites de son père, lui aussi voulait voir Gaby….James était en tête du petit cortège, l'air bougon, derrière lui se trouvait Sirius, les mains fourrées dans sa robe d'auror et enfin venait Remus, le visage tendu. Quand ils sortirent de la grande salle, ils eurent le souffle coupé. Gabriel se tenait assit contre le mur, le dos voûté, le visage dans les mains et essayait, apparemment, de contrôler sa respiration rapide.

-Quoi ? Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion contenue.

James, clairement voulait s'excuser, je ne pensais pas….

-Non, en effet, tu ne pensais pas mais cela doit être habituel chez toi, non ? Ricana Gabriel en se relevant.

Si Severus avait légué quelque chose à Harry, s'était bien l'ironie et le sarcasme comme moyen de défense. Rien de mieux que de mettre son adversaire en colère pour qu'il ne remarque pas ton trouble. Et Gabriel savait que se serait très facile avec son père et Sirius, fallait juste savoir où appuyer. Malheureusement Gabriel dans sa colère froide risquait de laisser passer des informations qu'il ne devrait pas connaître…..

-Quoi ? S'étrangla James.

-Tu ne pense pas aux conséquences de tes actes….Jamais. Ni toi, ni ta petite bande de maraudeur ! Lança froidement Gabriel, aveuglé par sa douleur.

-Qu'est….Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! Bredouilla Sirius.

-J'ai dit que vous n'étiez que des…..Des…..Ignorants toujours aux stades des disputes puériles d'adolescent entre gryffondor et Serpentard, campant sur la position qu'ils avaient à l'age de 15 ans !!! Mais faut vous réveiller les gars parce que c'est la guerre !! Et la guerre est une putain de garce qui ne vous fera pas de cadeau, ni à vous !!!! Eclata Gabriel, bouillant de rage. Ni à vos enfants…. Continua-t-il plus bas lors que son regard tombait sur Harry.

-Laisse mon fils en dehors de ça, serpent !!! Lança James, agacé. Que sait-tu de la guerre, toi ?! Tu n'es qu'un enfant !!!

-J'en sais bien plus que tu n'en sauras jamais. Retiens bien ça James, ne te fie jamais aux apparences !!!

-Gabriel…..Murmura Remus qui avait vu la douleur de Gabriel.

-Non, Remus. Ils n'acceptent pas les serpents, ils n'acceptent pas les gens différent. Pour un peu on pourrait croire que vous n'acceptez pas non plus les loup-garous ou, je ne sais pas moi, les enfants des grandes familles noir, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?!

-Comment ose-tu ?! Gronda James.

-J'ose parce que si tu ne fais pas un effort pour passer au-dessus de tes stupides préjugés d'adolescent pré-pubères…..Tu peux être sur que la guerre, vous ne la gagnerez pas.

-Vous ? Tu ne te compte pas dans cette guerre ?! S'étonna Remus.

-Vous m'agacez….J'ai un cours à donner à des gens plus vifs d'esprit que vous, messieurs…Remus.

Gabriel tourna les talons, ses bottes claquant sur le sol alors que les mots durs résonnaient toujours dans le couloir étroit. Mais une fois à mi-parcourt, de petites mains tirèrent sur son débardeur :

-Gaby ?

-Hey !!! Souffla Gabriel en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi tu cries sur papa ? Demanda l'enfant.

-Je suis désolé bonhomme……Mais ton papa m'a fait mal. Avoua Gabriel, sincèrement.

Remus, toujours au début du couloir avec ses amis, entendit la conversation grâce à son audition développée. James lui avait fait mal ? Ses remarques l'aurait-il blessé ? Le jeune homme ne donnait pourtant pas l'impression d'être susceptible aux remarques d'un parfait inconnu….

-Il t'as fait mal ?! S'étonna l'enfant.

-Oui….Tu sais Harry, les mots sont la plus grande des armes….

-Mais mon papa, il est gentil….

-Oui, ton père est gentil et il est courageux aussi…..Il est très courageux mais il est fier aussi….

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Ca veut dire qu'il croit qu'il a toujours raison…..Ton père est fier comme un cerf, ricana Gabriel.

-Un cerf ? S'étonna le bambin.

-Oui, un cerf. Et ton parrain, lui il aussi roublard que…..Que le Sinistros !!! Se plia de rire Gabriel à l'évocation de ce souvenir, dissipant toute sa colère.

-J'ai gardé ton secret, tu sais !!! Lança Harry qui ne savait pas ce qu'était un Sinistros. J'ai dit à personne que tu…

-Chuut ! Harry !! Ne le dis à personne d'accord.

-Mais pourquoi je peux pas le dire à papa ?! Râla le petit.

-Ry', ton père me fera encore plus mal s'il le sait……Je te promet qu'un jour, tu pourra lui dire….Bientôt.

Le petit réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête de haut en bas, négligemment.

-Allez, va rejoindre ta mère avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète…..

L'enfant couru jusqu'au bout du couloir pour rejoindre son père qui discutait toujours avec Sirius….Sûrement à propos de lui. Gabriel intercepta alors le regard ambre de son possible ex-professeur. Il s'inquiéta quelque instant de ce que l'homme avec ses sens de lycanthrope avait pu entendre mais décida ne pas trop s'en soucier, il n'avait rien dit de bien compromettant. Il lui fit un sourire timide avant de continuer sa route vers sa classe.

Remus était perplexe. Gabriel avait été touché par les paroles de James, il était clairement au courant pour les maraudeurs, Patmol et Cornedrue et semblait avoir un secret que seul Harry connaissait. Pourquoi seulement Harry ? Et pourquoi, par Marlin, avait-il complimenté le courage de James alors que celui-ci l'avait blessé ? Et pourquoi cette joie quand il avait parlé du Sinistros ? Ce garçon était une énigme vivante de plus il avait sous-entendu qu'il connaissait la guerre alors que rien dans son histoire personnelle ou du moins celle qu'il leur avait racontée, ne pouvait l'expliquer. Et cette mise en garde masquée « ni à vous, ni à vos enfants »…..Ce garçon était étrange….Vraiment.

Remus entra dans la salle de classe alors que Gabriel inscrivait une phrase sur un tableau qu'il venait semble-t-il faire apparaître. Quand le jeune homme se retourna, Remus ne pu y voir qu'une neutralité froide, ni plus, ni moins.

-Gabriel, ils voulaient simplement s'excuser….

-Je sais, je suis désolé, j'irais m'excuser tout à l'heure mais ce que j'ai dit n'en reste pas moins vrai…Se contenta-t-il de répondre alors que les élèves commençaient à entrer.

Remus resta un moment figé devant Gabriel, la garçon n'était certainement pas rancunier et aucune fierté mal placée ne l'empêchait de s'excuser….Un bon point.

-Bien, je suppose que les troisièmes et les quatrièmes années vous ont rapporté mon petit discours de bienvenue concernant le respect, commença Gabriel une fois les étudiants assit, je ne vais donc pas me répéter.

Il marqua une pause laissant un silence s'installer entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, silence que Remus n'interrompis pas car lui aussi voulait savoir plus de chose concernant Voldemort.

-C'est la guerre. Des gens meurent chaque jour qu'ils soient innocents ou non, en tant que nouvellement majeur je trouve qu'il vous faut connaître un peu mieux votre ennemi….

-On le connaît notre ennemi, brava un rouge et or, c'est vous-savez-qui !!!!

-Non.

-Si, c'est lui, voyons !!!

-Non, je veux dire…..Je sais pas qui….Tu saurais pas son nom ?! Lança innocemment Gabriel alors qu'il s'appuyait non-chalament sur son bureau.

-Evidemment c'est V….V….Vol…..

-Non. Je vous demande son nom….Pas le surnom qu'il s'est accordé.

-Heu……

-Et bien quoi ?! Vous ne pensiez pas que sa mère l'avait baptisé Voldemort, non ?!

L'image d'un bébé à la face de serpent fit le tour de la classe et Remus ne pu réprimer un sourire….L'était doué le petit pour faire paraître nos idées toutes faites ridicules…..

-Sinon, je veux que vous me disiez tous en cœur son surnom…….

-…..

-Bon, je vous promets qu'il n'apparaîtra pas dans la classe pour vous trucider, il a bien d'autre personne plus importante à torturer…..

-…..

-Vous là !! Lança-t-il en pointant un Serpentard.

-Wilkes. Albertus Wilkes.

-Bien, Monsieur Wilkes, pouvez-vous lire la phrase écrite au tableau, s'il vous plaît.

-« La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même ».

-Bien, c'est une amie à moi qui a dit cette phrase….Elle n'avait pas peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, on avait alors 12 ans…..Qui veut égaler le succès d'une enfant de 12 ans ?

-Voldemort !!! Lança un courageux Gryffondor.

-Bien cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois d'autres devront égaler votre « exploit ». Donc revenons au nom de notre Lord…

-….

-Ok…..Que connaissez-vous de Voldemort ?!

-C'est l'héritier de Serpentard !!! Lança un vert et argent apparemment fier de lui.

-Par sa mère ou son père ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Son père évidemment !!! Rétorqua le serpent, vivement.

-Tut ! Mauvaise réponse…..Bon laissez moi vous conter l'histoire de Mérope Gaunt et Tom Jédusor.

-Ce sont ses parents, Mérope Guant était la descendante de Salazar Serpentard ?!

-Oui, Mérope, Morphin son frère et Elvis son père étaient les derniers représentants de Salazar mais loin de vivre dans l'opulence, il vivait dans la misère….

-Impossible ! Objecta un Serpentard.

-Qu'importe la somme d'une fortune, elle peut vite être dilapidée entre des mains cupides…..Morphin était Fourchelang comme son père et Mérope était brimée et traitée comme une elfe de maison par son père. Mais elle était amoureuse…..

-De Tom Jédusor ?! Interrogea une Gryffondor.

-Oui, de Tom Jédusor mais celui-ci savait à peine qu'elle existait….

-Jédusor ?! Aucune grande famille de sorcier ne s'appelle comme cela…..Lança Wilkes.

Gabriel s'effondra de rire, littéralement, il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour se reprendre…

-Non, non, aucune famille de sorcier grande ou petite ne s'appelle Jedusor pour la simple raison que Tom Jedusor était un….Moldus.

-Blasphème ! Cria un Serpentard, le regard noir.

-Notre Lord national est bel et bien un sang-mêlé….Pensiez-vous vraiment que tous ses adeptes étaient des sang-purs ?! Les vrais sang-purs sont très rares de nos jours, il ne reste que quelques familles telles les Malfoy, les Nott, les Potter, les Black…

-Et qu'a fait Mérope alors ?

-Elle a fait un philtre d'amour et l'a donné à Jedusor, ils sont partis ensemble et Mérope est tombée enceinte. Ne supportant plus de vivre dans le mensonge ou oubliant tout simplement, le philtre ne fut plus donné à Tom. Il reprit donc ses esprits et…..

-Et il était tombé amoureux ?! S'émerveilla une Gryffondor avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Non, Mademoiselle Brown, il l'a laissé tombé alors qu'elle était enceinte….Elle vécut dans la misère la plus rude jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant et mourus en couche en confiant le bébé à l'orphelinat, bébé qu'elle nomma Tom Elvis Jedusor….

……………………………………………………………………………………

Remus était pensif alors qu'il rentrait dans ses appartements, Gabriel était derrière lui se rendant aux siens. Comment un garçon si jeune pouvait-il en savoir autant sur un tel sujet ? Comment avait-il découvert tout cela ? Qui lui avait révélé ? Comment pouvait-il en être sur ?

Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur James, Lily et Sirius. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Gabriel se tendre puis soupirer. Le jeune homme se plaça face aux deux maraudeurs et commença prenant un air un peu gêné pas tout à fait feint :

-James, Sirius……

-Quoi ? Crachèrent-ils ensemble.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emballé……

Le visage de James se détendit et ses yeux chocolat prirent une nuance plus douce alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-C'est à nous de nous excuser, Commença James.

-…Nous avons été stupides et aveugles…Reprit Sirius.

-…Complètement. Rajouta James

-…T'avais raison sur certain point, on doit surpasser les vieilles guéguerres d'ado. Termina Sirius.

-En fait si j'ai réagi si vivement, reprit Gabriel amusé par ses deux parents, c'est parce que vous me rappelez des gens que je connaissais….

-Des gens que tu ne devais pas beaucoup apprécier…Grimaça Sirius.

-Au contraire, Sirius, des gens que je chérissais plus que tout….

-Au passé ? Murmura Lily.

-Ils sont morts maintenant. Continua Gabriel.

-Nous sommes désolés.

-Allons, viens donc gamin qu'on fasse connaissance…..Lança James tout en l'épaulant.

Et Gabriel se sentit plus léger que jamais alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à toute sa famille et que le petit Harry sauta dans ses bras.

D'ailleurs un sourire magnifique fleuri sur son visage, plus qu'heureux.


	20. PLeine lune et bon souvenirs

Pour ceux qui se posent La question...Oui, ils vont savoir qui est Gab mais laissont le temps au temps...Les révélations vont être progressives...Merci pour toutes vos reviews trop emballante lol!!!!!!!

MERCI!

Biz

* * *

Ce soir c'était la pleine lune…..

La conversation avec sa famille ne s'était pas éternisée, James l'avait gentiment mis dehors mais il n'en n'était pas triste….Pas du tout, il avait fait cela pour être sur d'être présent pour son ami. Et lui, aussi serait là pour cet ami qui s'avérait être son oncle….

Il était clair que Remus était exténué, ses cernes étaient plus que visibles, ses yeux étaient barrés de fatigues et ses traits marqués par le sommeil mais ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il pourrait se rattraper, ni la suivante….Ce ne serait que dans deux ou trois jours que Remus Lupin retrouverait ses pleines capacités.

Pour l'instant, lui aussi était dehors alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel inondant celui-ci de nuances roses et rouges. Bien qu'en temps normal il n'aimait plus le rouge, le voir ainsi peint sur ce paysage, surplombant une forêt verdoyante ne pouvait que l'apaiser. Il marchait le long du lac, promenant son regard sur celui-ci en se remémorant la deuxième tâche avec un sourire, qui aurait cru à ce moment-là que cela constituerait un bon souvenir ? Son regard tomba alors sur le saule cogneur et un autre sourire flotta sur ses lèvres…En un flash, il revit la voiture volante de Ron.

Il se retourna et entrevu les maraudeurs marché vers le saule, il ne l'avait pas vu….Il eut envie de bondir de joie à la vue des trois maraudeurs marchant côté à côte. James avait un bras par-dessus les épaules de Remus qui affichait un petit sourire amusé tandis que Sirius semblait leur raconter quelque chose de prenant avec de grands gestes, le tout dans une attitude non-chalente admirable. Cela aurait pu être un tableau représentant l'amitié avec en arrière plan le soleil couchant….

Il vit les trois amis faire léviter un rocher pour appuyer contre la racine et s'engouffrer dans l'antre de l'arbre. Il passa dans un coin d'ombre et se transforma en serpent, le reptile était d'une couleur vert sombre avec deux billes d'un noir étincelant en guise d'yeux. Il mesurait facilement dans les deux mètres et avait une marque argentée sur le front qui pouvait facilement faire penser à un éclair….Il se faufila jusque sur la racine, la pressa pour ensuite se faire à son tour engloutir par l'obscurité de l'arbre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il eut la bonne idée de se transformer en lion. Il n'était pas sur de leur réaction s'il se présentait sous la forme d'un serpent. Le lion était plutôt grand, d'un pelage jaune/orangé soyeux avec une crinière brun foncé comportant quelque mèches ambres….Deux grands yeux émeraude semblaient contenir toute la tristesse du monde et pourtant à l'instant, ils semblaient heureux. Si on s'attardait sur son front à la limite de la crinière, on pouvait voir un éclair de pelage blanc nacré mais la tache ne pouvait pas être visible pour quelqu'un qui n'y prêtait pas attention.

Il arriva à la cabane hurlante qui semblait bien moins….Délabrée que dans ses souvenirs même si on pouvait toujours supposer sans problème qu'elle puisse être hantée. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit des voix, ils étaient toujours entrain de parler….De lui, semble-t-il.

-Alors franchement, vous en pensez quoi, maintenant de Gabriel ?! Demanda James.

-Ben, il est plutôt sympa le gamin je trouve, malgré son style un peu…..Noir. Céda Sirius.

-Ouais….Il garde un secret tout de même….Il ne parle pas de sa vie, de son enfance ou alors il reste vague. Réfléchit James.

-Il s'est tout de même excuser….Fit remarquer Sirius.

-Il n'a pas été de main morte, tout de même….. Je crois qu'il nous a convaincu….S'il arrivait quelque chose à Ry'…..Souffla James, l'émotion dans la voix.

-Oui, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui ou à n'importe lequel d'entre vous, je crois que…. Marmonna Sirius

-Je n'ai plus jamais envie de revivre ça….Répondit James, faiblement.

-Les gars…..Souffla Remus qui s'était contenté d'opiner aux remarques de ses amis.

La transformation commença, douloureuse et longue, la peau de Remus sembla se déchirer en lambeaux de chair tandis qu'un cri bientôt hurlement perça le silence de la nuit. Un museau se forma, long, d'où émergeaient des crocs aiguisés tels des lames de rasoirs. Les cheveux ambres grisonnèrent en se raccourcissant et d'horrible craquement se firent entendre alors que son bassin se brisa pour se réajuster à une position à quatre pattes….Une fourrure grise poussa sur tout son corps accompagnant désormais ses cheveux. Là où un homme doux se tenait auparavant on avait maintenant un loup-garou qui ne demandait qu'a goûter au sang….

Pendant la transformation de Remus, Sirius était devenu un grand chien noir, le poil hirsute, avec deux yeux bleu azur et James, un cerf au pelage brun clair avec des yeux noisette et des ramures magnifiques.

Lunard se mit doucement sur ses pattes, encore un peu tremblant avant de se redresser vivement et de hurler à la mort. Patmol lui donna un coup de pattes affectueux et un jeu commença entre les trois animaux.

Même en chien, Sirius paraissait plus joyeux, plus vivant. Il aboyait gaiement alors que Cornedrue se cabrait fièrement. Lunard jouait alternativement avec l'un puis avec l'autre, la lueur bestial dans ses yeux s'amoindrissait nettement. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, lors de sa troisième année, Remus en loup-garou mais il ne pourrait sûrement jamais l'oublier. Et le loup qu'il avait alors rencontré n'avait rien a voir avec celui-ci. Là où il y avait de la rage, il y avait maintenant une envie bestiale de jouer. La douleur était toujours là, certes, mais elle était moindre comme apaisée par la présence de ses amis de toujours.

Il admira un moment son père, Cornedrue était vraiment splendide. Se dégageait de lui, une impression de grandeur et de fierté impressionnante (Pas fait pour faire baisser son ego, pensa-t-il). Ses bois était remarquables, d'une couleur entre le miel et l'acajou, finement dessiné et largement étendu.

Il se décida alors à se montrer. Un lion aux yeux vert se retrouva face à un chien, un loup et un cerf. Harry aurait éclaté de rire vu la tête des trois animaux si les émotions ne se bousculaient pas autant dans sa tête. Le loup commença à grogner brutalement, le chien le regardait avec des yeux ronds et le trépignement du cerf montrait son énervement. Il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le loup et lui donna un gros coup de pattes, gros mais pas puissant, juste assez pour que le loup comprenne qu'il voulait jouer……

Le chien s'avança vers lui de quelque pas, doucement, mais quand il se tourna vers lui, celui-ci se figea. Il se dirigea vers lui, plus rapidement cette fois et sauta littéralement sur lui avant de le lécher affectueusement. Le cerf s'avança à son tour, plus confiant, il ne recula pas quand il lion se dressa face à lui. Même, il lui fit une sorte de révérence avant de regarder ses yeux si vert. Le lion rugit avant de le lécher tout aussi affectueusement.

Ils les entraîna à l'extérieur de la cabane, vers la forêt. Commença alors les courses dans la forêt et dans le parc, ils descendirent même jusqu'au abord du village sans que jamais le loup ne soit tenté d'y aller. La ciel noir était amplement éclairé par une lune pleine tout simplement magnifique, la forêt ne lui avait jamais semblé si paisible alors qu'il l'a parcourait en de grandes foulées. Il n'avait jamais pu s'amuser sous sa forme animagus, il avait appris à l'être question de facilité. Se pouvait être drôlement pratique de se transformer en lion…..Mais il n'avait jamais connu la joie que procurait une simple course en compagnie de Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue. C'était tellement apaisant, toutes ses pensées semblaient s'envolées, c'était un peu comparable a la sensation qu'il ressentait quand il était sur un balai….

Sirius et James étaient plus qu'intrigués par ce lion docile…Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un animagus ? De toute évidence car il serait très perturbant qu'il ait des lions dans la forêt interdite….Se pourrait-il alors qu'il soit un élève ? Un coup de pattes du dit lion, les sortit de leur pensées……En effet, la nuit serait bientôt terminée, il fallait rentrer à la cabane.

Une fois dans la cabane, le loup se coucha sur le sol poussiéreux. Il commença à geindre douloureusement alors que sa fourrure sembla tombé, sa peau velue sembla se déchiré laissant apparaître une peau rosée et imberbe. Ses cheveux poussèrent et reprirent leur teinte miel/châtain clair. Son bassin se remit en place en un craquement sourd alors que le hurlement se faisait plus douloureux. Le chien et le cerf assistaient, impuissant, à la douleur de leur ami avec sollicitude.

Une fois le corps épuisé et couvert de sueur de Remus de nouveau apparent, James se retransforma et plaça une couverture sur lui. Sirius se retransforma à son tour et les deux amis se figèrent quand il remarquèrent que le lion était toujours là, les observant avec intérêt. Il avait penché sa tête sur le côté et regardait James et Sirius s'affairé autour de Remus. Il vit alors Remus frissonné et c'est dans un élan de surprotection qu'il se coucha près de lui, le réchauffant de sa fourrure soyeuse. Les deux amis avaient regardé le lion bouger sans manifester d'objection, au contraire, il s'assirent à ses côtés et le caressèrent doucement. Ils esquissèrent un sourire quand le lion se mit, littéralement, à ronronner.

Une heure plus tard, quand Remus commença à se gigoter, signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Sirius et James étaient toujours entrain de caresser le lion, affectueusement.

Celui-ci se leva, rugit et étira ses membres endoloris avant de lécher amicalement le visage des maraudeurs et de partir en courant de la cabane hurlante.

Harry reprit sa forme normale dans un coin de Pré-au-Lard. Il remonta vers le château, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il arriva dans sa chambre, plus enjoué que jamais, il lui restait une heure à dormir….

-_Harry !!!_

-…

_-Harry !!!_

_-Woi ?!_

_-Réveilles-toi, par Merlin, espèce de Survivant défraîchi…._

_-Kestketa ?!!!_

_-C'est mon père !!! _

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ou il est ? Se redressa le dit Survivant, plus réveillé que jamais._

_Le garçon blond platine qui l'avait réveillé rigola franchement quand il vit sa tête, ses cheveux éparses plus désordonnés que jamais tombaient sur ses épaules et s'entremêlaient horriblement._

_-Quoi ton père, Dray ?!_

_-Ha oui….Mon père est mort._

_Harry aurait clairement voulu sauter de joie mais cela aurait été très peu opportun voir méchant en vers son ami pourtant quand il croisa les iris argentés de Drago, il ne put y lire que soulagement._

_-Ca va aller ?_

_-Ry' !!! Evidemment que ça va aller !!! Ce bâtard à bien mérité ça après avoir laissé mourir ma mère !!! Cracha Drago en s'asseyant à la droite de Harry._

_-Tu es sure ? Insista Harry._

_-Bon, je dis pas que j'en suis pas un peu triste, je dis pas que j'aurais pas préféré qu'il pourrisse en prison mais si je dois choisir entre le voir en liberté ou mort….Mon choix est fait et de plus…Lui, son bras n'aurait pas tremblé sur le champ de bataille s'il s'était retrouvé face à moi…_

_-Je suis désolé, Dray. Souffla Harry en passant son bras par-dessus les épaules de son frère. Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

_-C'est Bill qui l'a tué. Et pas en douceur._

_Un sourire sadique naquit sur le visage de Harry, sourire qu'il réprima bien vite vu la personne à côté de lui._

_-Harry. C'est bien qu'il soit mort. Ne te gêne pas pour moi, je te comprend tu sais….Elle est vengée. Et Ron aussi. Lâcha Drago, faiblement._

_-Elle me manque tu sais…..Elle me manque terriblement._

_-Je sais Ry', je sais. Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut fêter ça !!! Te souviendrais-tu par hasard de notre pari, très cher ?! Reprit Drago, plus enjoué, avec un sourire espiègle collé au visage._

_-Merde !!! _

_-Et oui !!! Une jolie mèche verte va naître dans ta chevelure noire !!!!_

_-Hé !!! Mais j'ai pas perdu !!!! Pas tout à fait !!! J'avais parié qu'on le capturerait après Bellatrix or il est mort !!!! Donc j'ai pas perdu !!!_

_-C'est pareil !!!_

_-Non !!! _

_-Si !!! _

_-Non !!_

_-Si !!!_

_-Non !!_

_-Si !!! Bon d'accord je cède en bon prince…Mais tu le fais aussi !!_

_-Bien. Je suis impatient de voir un Drago Malfoy avec une mèche rouge dans les cheveux !!!!._

_-C'est pas mieux qu'un Survivant avec une mèche Serpentarde !!!_

_Dans une attitude très mature, les deux amis se tirèrent la langue car si même en temps de guerre, surtout en temps de guerre on ne rigole pas, on ne s'amuse pas, car si pour quelque instant on n'oublie pas que la mort se répand dehors tel un fléau alors la guerre est perdue d'avance._

_Une heure plus tard, on put voir un Harry Potter avec une mèche verte faisant incroyablement ressortir ses yeux et un Drago Malfoy arborant une magnifique mèche aux couleurs de Gryffondor, contrastant avec son teint pâle, presque maladif._

Harry se réveilla, non pas en sueur comme la veille, mais détendu avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé comme cela, d'un bon moment….

Il prit une douche rafraîchissante et même s'il n'avait pas dormi longtemps, il se sentait incroyablement bien…. Une fois devant la glace, il ne put que toucher sa mèche verte du bout des doigts alors qu'un sourire enfantin se dessinait sur ses lèvres….En fait, non, ce n'était pas un sourire enfantin, c'était le genre de sourire que faisait un adolescent de 19 ans, insouciant de la connerie des adultes, confiant en l'avenir et profitant du temps présent. Un sourire comme cet adolescent de 19 ans ne faisait plus depuis maintenant près de trois ans, un sourire qu'il devrait essayer plus souvent….

* * *


	21. Discussion en tout genre

Alors avant tout, merci pour vos reviews...LOL. Elles sont vraiment encourageante et bienvenue pour le moment car je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un peu de mal...mais ne vous inquieteez j'ai de quoi vous faire patientez un bon moment!!! LOL.

Bon sinon, Bonne lecture!!!!!

* * *

Aujourd'hui il avait cours avec les premières années, le cours était bien plus théorique qu'autre chose ce qui ne l'enchantait guère….Son petit discours terrifia une bonne partie de la classe, après tout c'était des premières années et il commença directement avec, en premier lieu, les buts du cours et l'histoire général des forces du mal…..Vaste thème assez barbant, soit dit en passant.

Remus n'était évidemment pas là, il devait se reposer de sa transformation. Pendant un instant, il pensa aller le voir dans sa chambre pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais il supposa qu'il n'était pas encore assez intime pour cela, ce qui lui fit tout de même un léger pincement au cœur….

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il remarqua que Godric était confortablement installé dans son lit, enroulé sur les couvertures dorées.

_-Godric ?_

_-Harrry…._

_-On prrend du bon temps, mon vvvieux ?!_

_-Le vvvieux, tu sssais cccce qui te dit !!!_

Harry éclata de rire, toujours autant amusé par la répartie du serpent. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Godric avait toujours fait des remarques très spirituelles…..Sûrement hérité de celui qui lui avait offert le serpent.

_-Alors, des nouvvvelles, mon ami ?_ Siffla Harry, plutôt pressé de savoir ce que le serpent avait appris.

_-Oui._ Se contenta de répondre Godric, s'amusant de l'impatience de Harry.

_-Et bien ?! _Trépigna l'humain.

_-Le quartier générale de l'orrrrdre ssssse trouve bien icccci, dans les sssous-sssol, dans les fondattttions, je crois que ccccc'est dans cccelle de l'aile gauccccche…._Commença Godric.

_-Bien, ccc'est très bien._

_-Pas de rrumeur sur un parrleur dans la fffforêt. _Continua-t-il.

_-Très bien aussssi, merccci Godric._

_-J'ai pu apprendre quelques noms des membres de l'ordre….._Rajouta-t-il, plein de malice.

_-Et alors ? _Demanda Harry, avide de savoir.

_-Cccce n'est pas bien diffférent de cccchez nous, Maugrey est là, tout comme Elpppphy, Ded'ssss, Emy, Ssssturgissss et Hesssstia. Il y aussi Meda, Mondingussss, Figgssss, Arthur et Molly et bien ssssur tes parents, Ssssiriuss et Remussss, Minervvvva, Pomona, Filiussss et Sssseverussss. Je crois que Manirrrr en fait partie aussssi. Je penssse qu'il y en a d'autre, mais sssse sont les plus cités._

_-Bien, cccc'est vrai que cccc'est pareil. Merccci Godric. Tu ne ssssais pas sss'ils ont déjà découvert la chambre des ssssecrets ?_

_-Non, je ne ssssais pas, ssssi tu veux j'irais y ffffaire un tourrrr._

_-Merccci. Mais de toute fffaçon ffffaudra que j'en apprenne plussss sssur cccce monde. Dis, Kingssssley ne ffffait pas partie de l'ordre ?!_

_-Vvvoyons Harrry, icccci, il n'est encore qu'un tout jeune apprenti auror…._

_-Cccc'est vrai._ Admit Harry, plutôt déçu. Kingsley Shacklebolt et lui était devenu d'assez bon ami au travers de la guerre. L'auror était quelqu'un de droit et juste, toujours prêts à revoir son opinion. _Vvvva donc courir après les sssouris Godric, tu en meures d'envvvie !!!_

_-Hooo oui !!! Sssssouris !!!!!_

Le serpent ondula jusque dehors avant de se fondre dans un coin d'ombre. Harry était plus que content, il savait enfin où se trouvait le QG et connaissait certain membre de l'ordre….C'est donc avec un large sourire qu'il se dirigea vers le parc ayant envie de sa balader dans le parc de Poudelard.

………………………………………………………….

Remus se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, courbaturé et les muscles endoloris. Sa peau le tiraillait de partout et ses yeux lui faisaient mal comme sa tête. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux avant de les refermer précipitamment, la lumière lui faisait horriblement mal au crâne. Il savait que d'ici une heure ou deux, il se sentirait beaucoup mieux. Il tourna sa tête vers les lits adjacents et il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouvé Sirius et James. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses amis l'accompagnait tout le long des nuits de pleine lune et depuis qu'il avait fini l'école, il restait même avec lui jusqu'au petit matin. Cela avait commencé lors de leur cinquième année quand ils étaient devenus animagus pour lui. Le sourire s'élargit, il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux….Il mourrait pour eux et ils savaient que c'était réciproque. Il se souvenait trop bien de la fois où Sirius avait failli y passer en le sauvant deux ans auparavant.

Un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il regardait ses amis dormirent paisiblement. Il se souvenait que trop bien de cette nuit où Sirius était arrivé dans son appartement en trombe, s'écroulant en excuse dans ses bras en lui révélant que James était à St-mangouste. Il avait su alors que ce qu'il craignait le pire était arrivé, son cœur c'était serré en pensant à Harry. Ils étaient partis précipitamment vers l'hôpital, Sirius lui avait tout expliqué durant le trajet et il n'avait pu refouler l'amertume qu'il avait ressenti quand Sirius lui avait avoué qu'ils le soupçonnaient d'être le traître….

Il avait eu l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir quand il avait pris que c'était Peter que les avait trahis.

Peter l'empoté, Peter le gourmand, Peter le rondelet, Peter…..Leur ami.

Lily avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras, bredouillant que les médecins s'occupaient de James et que Harry allait bien. Sirius tenait le bébé contre lui, le visage étrangement fermé et inquiet, le teint cireux….Lily avait pleuré pendant dix bonnes minutes lui disant combien elle avait eu peur pour Harry et pour James avant qu'un médecin ne vienne leur annoncer que James s'en remettrais doucement mais sûrement. Les doloris n'avait pas causé de dommage irréversible.

-Hé….Il est réveillé le loup-loup ?! Gloussa Sirius encore engourdis par le sommeil.

-Mmmm….Se contenta de répondre le dit loup-loup.

-Je vais aller te chercher une potion d'anti-douleur….Lança James, lui aussi réveiller.

-Merci….Souffla Remus. Il est quelle heure ?

-Hum….Il doit être aux environs de 13h, pourquoi ? Marmonna Sirius, ayant le réveil difficile.

-Mon cours a commencé…..

-Remus, tu dors !!! Tu te repose !!! Et tu dors !!! Gronda James. Je vais aller voir Lily et les enfants, normalement, elle n'a pas cours à cette heure-ci.

-Il y avait un lion ?! Questionna-t-il abasourdis comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler dans un flash

Les deux autres maraudeurs se regardèrent avant de finalement répondre.

-Heu…Oui, tu t'en souvient ?!

-Vaguement….C'était qui ou quoi ? Parce que un lion dans la forêt interdite, j'y crois pas trop…..

-Sais pas…..Je crois que je vais aller voir Evy, moi aussi…..Ajouta Sirius qui mourrait d'envie d'aller rejoindre la future maman.

Remus se retrouva seule dans l'infirmerie. Ses pensées divaguèrent un moment vers un lion aux yeux étonnamment verts avant qu'il se sombre tout à fait dans le sommeil.

Gabriel se baladait dans le parc du château, cela l'avait toujours aidé à se concentrer. Il devait dans un premier temps se renseigner sur ce monde-ci plus en profondeur, sur le ministère et le ministre actuel…..Il devait ensuite aller chercher la bague de Gaunt qui devait se trouver dans la maison d'Elvis Gaunt, à Little Hangleton. Par après, il devra d'une manière ou d'une autre acquérir la confiance de Dumbledore….Peut-être en lui révélant une partie de la vérité…..

Il se dirigea machinalement vers le coin où vivaient les sombrals, il avait appris à aimer ces créatures aussi sombres que majestueuses…..Il était en train d'en caresser une lorsqu'un craquement derrière lui, le mit en alerte. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quand il reconnut la présence de Severus, il se souvint maintenant que l'homme aussi aimait se promener dans ce coin….

-Professeur Rogue….Salua Gabriel.

L'homme s'arrêta un instant, se demandant comment l'adolescent l'avait reconnu avant de reprendre un masque impassible.

-Professeur James. Répondit poliment Severus tout en allant caresser une des créatures…

-Ne sont-ils pas magnifique ? Susurra faiblement Gabriel.

-Certains pense qu'ils sont présage de mort….Lâcha Severus indifférent.

-Et vous croyez à ses balivernes, professeur ?! Demanda Gabriel, d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-Bien sur que non. Rétorqua celui-ci vivement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose paraît sombre et obscur qu'elle l'est forcément, n'est-ce pas professeur ?! Expliqua Gabriel d'un ton presque professoral, masquant le sous-entendus. La remarque pouvait parfaitement s'appliquer à Severus.

-Je….

Severus allait répondre quand une douleur dans son avant-bras gauche le saisit. Aucun gémissement ne sortit de ses lèvres et aucun rictus ne déforma son visage. Le seul geste qu'il eut fût de mettre légèrement son bras gauche en arrière comme pour le cacher et ce geste était, évidemment inconscient…..Gabriel le remarqua, connaissant parfaitement l'homme et décida de mettre un terme à la conversation. Severus ne devait pas être en retard, Voldemort détestait cela….

- Bien, je crois, professeur que je vais vous laisser, lança-t-il doucement, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire et je ne voudrais pas être en retard…..Et vous non plus. Rajouta-t-il imperceptiblement.

Gabriel continua sa promenade, par la suite, il irait directement prendre l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa chambre pour aller direction Little Hangleton…..

-Gaby ?!!

Deux petits bras étaient tendus vers lui dans l'espoir d'être pris à bras. Ne pouvant pas résister au petit, Gabriel céda.

-Et bien, bonhomme…..On se promène encore tout seul ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Gabriel, je suis là…..

Lily venait d'arriver devant lui, sortant d'une petite allée sur la droite….Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de regarder sa mère…..

-Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, en fait….

-Depuis les détraqueurs ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui. Se contenta-t-il de dire. Où est la petite Eline ?

-Je l'ai laissé avec Evy, Harry voulait absolument sortir un peu et elle dormait…..

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant de longues minutes parlant de tout et de rien avant de s'asseoir devant le lac. Harry toujours dans les bras de Gabriel.

-Gabriel ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien de tes parents ? L'interrogea Lily.

Gabriel sentit son estomac se tordre et il du blêmirent car Lily reprit rapidement :

-Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas mes affaires…..

-Non, non….Ben, en fait mon parrain m'a raconté quelques anecdotes de leur adolescence mais je ne sais rien de bien concret….

-Moi, mon parrain c'est Sirius et toi, comment il s'appelle le tien ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

Lily poussa un soupir imperceptible, une question qu'elle n'aurait pas à poser tandis que Gabriel faisait activement travailler ses méninges….Il n'avait même pas penser à un nom…..Idiot !!! Voyons…..Heu…..

-Joy White…..Je le surnommais Sniffle. Répondit Gabriel, souriant du jeu de mot….

-Pourquoi ? Minauda l'enfant.

-Parce que c'était le surnom que lui donnait mon père d'après ce qu'il m'a dit….

-Et tes parents, tu dois au moins connaître leur nom, non ? S'intéressa James.

Gabriel sursauta, il n'avait pas senti son père arrivé. Celui-ci s'installa à coté de sa femme avant que Harry ne fonce vers lui, quittant les bras de Gabriel….

-Rose et Evan James…..Souffla Gabriel, feintant un air triste alors qu'il était éperdument heureux d'être là….Entouré de ses parents.

-C'était des sang-purs ? Demanda James sans tact.

Gabriel éclata de rire, franchement, sans se soucier de Lily qui regardait son mari avec reproche ou de James qui affichait une moue gênée.

-Désolé Gab…..James lui avait trouvé un surnom la veille et avait décidé d'être plus conciliant et moins abrupte avec le jeune homme qui n'était, somme toute, encore qu'un adolescent.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons….Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient sang-purs, nés-moldus ou moldus ou encore sang-mêlé. Je n'ai jamais posé la question, je crois qu'ils étaient sang-mêlé….

-Et ton parrain ?

-Aussi, je pense. Gabriel ne pouvait pas prétendre que son parrain imaginaire était sang-pur car aucun sang-pur ne s'appelait White et il savait que tout ce qu'il dirait serait rapporté à Dumbledore qui mènerait des recherches….

-Et tes grands-parents ?

Gabriel se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne voulant pas s'embourber dans des mensonges inutiles….

-Et vous ? Enfin, et toi Lily ? Parce que je sais que les Potter sont une des plus anciennes familles de sang-purs….

-Ouais bon…..Pas besoin d'en faire tout une coupe….Marmonna James.

-Tu n'as pas l'air emballé par cela, James ?! L'interpella Gabriel, il avait toujours cru ( Malgré Remus et Sirius) que son père était plutôt fier de son rang et de sa famille.

-Je dis pas ça, commença James hésitant, mais de nos jours quand tu dis sang-purs ont pense directement à mangemort alors… Et j'ai pas envie que l'on me voie comme l'héritier des Potter mais comme moi-même……

-Je me dois de rappeler à mon si modeste mari que ce n'est pas ce qu'il disait lors de ces années d'étude….Il avait la tête la plus enflée que je connaissais !!!! Rigola Lily.

Gabriel, lui, était bluffé par son père. Il comprenait maintenant lorsque Remus et Sirius lui disait que c'était un homme bon…..Pour un peu, il se voyait plus jeune réclamant qu'on le voit comme juste Harry et pas comme Le survivant ou comme son père….

-Sinon, moi, repris Lily, je suis une née-moldus. Mes parents étaient plutôt heureux pour moi….Sauf ma sœur. Souffla Lily qui était maintenant dans les bras de son mari.

Gabriel n'insista pas, connaissant la sœur en question et ses rapports avec sa mère. Si elle agissait avec sa mère comme avec lui, cela devait être gai aux réunions de famille……

-Je comprend….J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldus donc j'étais « le monstre » la plupart du temps….Mentit Gabriel à moitié.

-Ca n'a pas du être drôle tous les James.

-Non. Termina Gabriel. Je pense que je vais y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire et j'aimerais avoir fini avant la fin de l'après-midi. C'était très agréable de parler avec vous, merci.

-De rien, voyons. Répondit gentiment Lily en se redressant. A plus tard alors…

-Oui, a plus tard….

-Voir Gaby !!!! Lança Harry en embrassant bruyamment Gabriel sur la joue.

-Au revoir bonhomme.

Gabriel monta dans sa chambre, plutôt content de sa journée. Plaça l'épée dans son fourreau sur son dos qu'il masqua avec un sort de désillusion, prit un poignard supplémentaire et sortit de l'enceinte de Poudelard. Il se concentra sur le petit village de Little Hangelton et transplana dans un « pop » sonore.

* * *


	22. rencontre tranchante avec Bella

Alors, deux choses...D'abord je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir oublié un chapitre:-/ LOL!!!! Et ensuite, dire un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews!!!!!!

* * *

Gabriel atterri à proximité du village, celui-ci était plutôt petit, perdu au cœur de la forêt. De là où il était, il pouvait nettement voir le manoir des Jedusor et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était dans ce manoir, dans ce paysage qu'avait grandi le père du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Simple moldus, riche héritier, peut-être pourri gâté, peut-être pas. Un simple être humain qui avait plu à la mauvaise personne ou du moins une personne qui avait vécu de mauvaises choses et qui a utilisé le mauvais moyen pour séduire l'homme de ses rêves. Façonnant ainsi, bien plus que leur destin et celui de leur enfant, celui d'une bonne partie de l'humanité….

Le manoir en lui-même était beau, il devait certainement être d'un blanc pur à l'origine mais le temps avait fait son office, et les murs du château étaient aujourd'hui d'un blanc sale, teintant légèrement vers le brun clair par endroit….Les fenêtres étaient, pour la plupart, cassées et la bâtisse avait tout du vieux manoir anglais hanté….

Le village, lui, semblait mort. Il n'était pas, bien sur, dans le village mais il ne voyait personne se balader ou tout simplement marcher d'un pas pressé vers son occupation. Il tourna les talons pour remonter le sentier à peine d'une dizaine de mètre avant de tourner à droite….Le sentier qu'il emprunta alors ne devait plus être utiliser depuis des années, les branchages jonchaient le sol empêchant les gens de passer aisément. Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, il aboutit devant une petite masure à l'abandon. Le toit était, pour ainsi dire, absent, sûrement emporté par les tempêtes et la pourriture. Les fenêtres étaient soit cassées, soit couvertes d'une couche impressionnante de crasse et la porte était branlante.

Il entra dans la petite cabane, se souvenant des souvenirs que lui avait fait voir Albus. Ici vivait donc la dernière héritière de Serpentard qui n'était pas un fou mégalomane….Il commença à fouiller la maison, soulevant les branches qui avaient envahi la bâtisse, faisant léviter les quelques meubles encore présents,….Mais il ne trouva rien. Strictement rien.

Pourtant l'horcruxe était ici, il en était sur. L'histoire n'avait pas à ce point changer, Tom était venu ici, avait fait parler Morphin et avait été tué la famille de son père. Il se demanda alors si Tom utilisait le manoir de son père comme quartier général….Mais il chassa bien vite l'idée, Voldemort ne s'abaisserait pas à habiter l'ancienne demeure de son moldus de père….

Alors qu'il fouillait toujours tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, il aperçut une sorte de dessin sur le sol, dans le coin de la pièce. Gravé dans le bois, était dessiné un serpent s'enroulant autour d'un « S ». Gabriel sourit de contentement, Tom aurait vraiment du prévoir qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un rechercherait les horcruxes et ainsi mieux les cachés…..Enfin, en tout cas, les deux qu'il avait déjà retrouvé…..

Diffindo. Murmura-t-il en utilisant le sortilège à sa plus basse intensité, la fine planche de bois se brisa laissant apparaître une bague, avec un serpent et un « S » dessus en tout point comparables à l'inscription gravée dans le bois.

Un sourire presque cruel étira ses lèvres alors qu'il sortit l'épée de son fourreau. Il joua quelque seconde avec la lame, faisant refléter la lumière du soleil sur le sol….La bague était là, sur le sol, et une vague de puissance s'échappa d'elle tel une brise…..Gabriel n'en fut pas étonné, cela lui était arrivé pour la coupe. La partie d'âme luttait, se battait, comme n'importe quel être vivant pour vivre….Et comme, elle ne pouvait agir sur les personnes que si elles avaient un contact prolongé avec elles, agissant ainsi sur leur volonté et corrompant leur esprit…

Une nouvelle vague de puissance s'éleva, plus forte, faisant vaciller Gabriel et une troisième arriva d'intensité encore supérieure…..Celle-ci non contente de le faire vaciller, l'étouffa, le faisant suffoquer….

La puissance était une chose étrange pouvant être versatile et changeante, aussi fluctuante que le vent et en tant que tel, elle était moins utile, moins contrôlée mais la puissance pouvait aussi être dirigée vers un objectif bien précis et ainsi être totalement maîtrisée, puisant jusque dans ses moindres ressources pour satisfaire cet objectif réduisant les dépenses inutiles….Et c'est fou le peu de puissance que nécessitait le blocage de la respiration d'une personne, il suffisait de maintenir fermées les voies respiratoires….Quoi ? 5 minutes ? Et le tour était joué…..Heureusement peu de puissance voulait aussi dire, facilement contournable….

Gabriel érigea rapidement un bouclier autour de lui avant de complètement étouffer….Les horcruxes étaient plus puissant ici que dans son monde….Le temps affectait-il les horcruxes ?

Il reprit son souffle sentant les vagues de puissance de la bague venir s'écraser contre son bouclier, celui-ci n'était très puissant, cela n'était pas utile. Il baissa le bouclier en laissant échapper sa magie….Sa puissance rencontra celle de l'horcruxe nettement inférieur et pendant un cours instant une bataille fit rage, bataille invisible et pourtant si réel. Quelqu'un de perceptif aurait peut-être pu sentir l'électricité dans l'air présent à ce moment-là, juste avant que la magie de Gabriel ne détruise l'autre, ne la brise, l'étouffe la forçant à retourner à sa source sous peine d'être annihilée….

Gabriel souleva l'épée, et celle-ci fendit l'air avant de finir sa course sur la bague brisée….Une lumière brûlante inonda la maisonnée et un cri strident résonna un petit moment, brisant le silence de la forêt aux alentours et faisant fuir les oiseaux….La lumière et le hurlement s'estompèrent doucement. D'un geste de la main, Gabriel était sur le point de détruire les restes de l'horcruxe quand une douleur s'empara de son crâne avant de s'infiltrer dans ses veines, parcourant son corps qui se plia sous la douleur. Il serra les dents, se concentrant sur la douleur et ses sentiments….Par delà la douleur, il ressentit l'excitation.

Une excitation qu'il exécrait car c'était celle du sang et des meurtres, il ressentit aussi l'impatience…..Sentiment typique de Voldemort avant une bataille….Il se concentra davantage sur les sentiments, faisant fit de la douleur qui lui lacerait les tripes, jusqu'à obtenir des images floues mais satisfaisantes….Il vit Lucius se courber devant lui et une troupe de mangemort transplaner….Il fouilla encore recherchant le lieu de l'attaque, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front et sa respiration s'était faite plus sporadique mais rien n'était comparable au froid qu'il ressenti quand il compris que l'attaque se faisait à Pré-au-Lard. James, Sirius et Remus y serait, et même peut-être Lily….Et Severus s'efforcerait de maintenir le masque en place autant que possible….Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille être blessée….Il devait agir et maintenant.

Il. Ne. Laisserait. Personne. Toucher. À. Ses. Parents.

Jamais.

Et il ne laisserait aucun mangemort et encore moins face de serpent, approcher Harry….Jamais.

Il remit l'épée sur son dos, ramassa la bague avant de l'enfuir dans sa poche et transplaner directement aux trois balais. Le combat avait déjà lieu, un groupe de client étaient serrés dans le fond de la boutique avec Rosemerta. Il prit le poignard à sa cheville et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au même moment, un mangemort poussa la porte :

-Stupéfix. Lança Gabriel calmement avant d'enjamber le corps inanimé du mangemort. Incarcerem. Lança-t-il encore évitant ainsi toute tentative de fuite avant de lui prendre sa baguette. Gardez un œil sur lui !! Lança-t-il en direction des clients terrorisés.

Il sortit de la boutique, plusieurs sort fusèrent dans sa direction :

-Protego. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre. Expelliarmus !! Et plusieurs baguettes atterrirent dans sa main, sans hésitation, il les brisa avant de se retourner vers les mangemorts.

Il y en avait trois, un partit dés qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette, il le stupéfixia rapidement, le deuxième se jeta sur lui sans même avoir regardé la lame qu'il avait à la main. Bougeant rapidement, Gabriel enfonça le poignard dans l'épaule du mangemort, le troisième vint en aide à son « ami » mais Gabriel l'expulsa rapidement avec le sortilège approprié.

-Sirius !!! Tonna une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de son père.

Il courut vers la voix et son sang se glaça, Sirius était à terre, le bras en sang….La rage s'empara de lui. Personne ne touchera à sa famille. Il se retourna pour voir le mangemort, celui-ci éclata d'un rire enfantin……Bellatrix. La rage doubla, tonitruante dans son esprit. ELLE n'avait pas le droit de toucher à son parrain !!!!

Bellatrix était d'humeur joyeuse, torturer son cousin avait été particulièrement délicieux. Sirius avait déshonoré la famille Black en s'alliant à ses amoureux des moldus et en s'acoquinant avec une de ces moldus. Il était un traître à son sang tout comme sa propre sœur, Andromeda. Elle les tuerait tous, un par un, et torturerait leur famille avec délectation sous leurs yeux…. Elle se tourna vers James dont le regard chocolat était obscurci par la haine. James Potter, le chien-chien de Dumbledore, l'ami de son félon de cousin….. Elle leva sa baguette et tandis qu'un sourire de folie meurtrière étira ses lèvres :

- Endoloris !!!!

James regardait son frère étendu sur le sol mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Règle numéro un : Ne jamais s'arrêter dans un combat surtout pour larmoyer. Il tourna son visage vers Bellatrix, barré par la haine de cette monstruosité. Comment pouvait-elle être de la même famille que Sirius ? Bellatrix Lestrange était une sadique doublé d'une folle qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer père et mère si son maître le lui demandait…..Et avec plaisir. Mais son esprit était encore concentré sur Sirius, il ne vit pas le doloris arriver et quand il comprit, il était trop tard pour contrer …..Il se prépara à la douleur qui se répandra tel un poison dans son corps, rongeant chaque parcelle de sa peau…… Mais la douleur n'arriva jamais. Les traits étonnés de Bellatrix lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui….

Bellatrix ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, elle l'avait lancé le sort….Mais James ne se tordait pas de douleur, il ne criait pas ou ne sourcillait pas…..Le sort n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à lui…..C'était la seule solution…..

-Hé ! Gamine !! Cria une voix d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-méprisant.

Elle tourna la tête en même temps que James, un adolescent aux cheveux noir et au regard émeraude se tenait là, la narguant d'un sourire narquois. Elle faillit s'étouffer de rire, ce gosse voulait-il la défier ?! Il n'avait pas la moindre chance…..Le doute s'installa malgré elle: Etait-ce lui qui avait contré le maléfice ? Impossible.

Impossible que quelqu'un de si jeune puisse contrer un Impardonnable et pourtant….

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit, elle se retrouva en sang….Le liquide rouge s'écoulait de sa poitrine inondant ses mains qu'elle appuyait désespérément sur la blessure, béante. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, une lueur étrange dans les yeux et lui murmura :

-Soit bien contente que je ne te tue pas cette fois Bella….Dis bien à ton maître que je remets mes salutations au sang-mêlé mégalomane qu'il est. Maintenant part avant que je change d'avis.

Il se releva doucement la toisant de son regard émeraude avant de se tourner vers Sirius toujours au sol mais reprenant conscience.

James était resté abasourdis, le Gabriel qui se tenait devant Bellatrix ne pouvait pas être celui avec lequel il avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée…..Le jeune homme froid et calme d'ordinaire dégageait une impression de puissance, il avait une prestance hors du commun et une sorte de fine aura voletait autour de lui……Aucun doute ne pouvait subsister, le garçon avait déjà combattu. Tout dans sa posture et dans ses gestes, le laissait penser.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner que Gabriel avait lancé un sort « Sectumsempra » qu'il ne connaissait pas….Bellatrix était tombée au sol, du sang s'échappant de sa poitrine abondamment, le regard terrifié, elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Gabriel se pencha vers elle, lui murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendis pas mais il aurait donné cher pour savoir car Bellatrix blêmissait à vue d'œil…..Il vit ensuite le jeune homme se diriger vers Sirius et amorça lui-même le même mouvement.

-Qu'a-t-il reçu ? L'interrogea Gabriel.

-Plusieurs Doloris et des sorts de découpe, je crois.

Gabriel observa le bras de son parrain, les coupures étaient nettes et précises rien n'avait été écorché ou arraché…C'était déjà un point positif, il n'avait rien de grave.

- Episkey. Murmura-t-il alors que les blessures se régénéraient. Revigor ! Il n'a rien de grave, il va s'en remettre….Souffla-t-il à l'adresse de James.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux dans un effort colossal, James était penché sur lui, soulagé et Gabriel se relevait déjà en lui tendant la main.

-Lèves-toi, tu n'es plus en état de te battre. Tu devrais rentrer à Poudelard, James tu l'accompagnes ?! C'était tout sauf une question malgré les apparences.

-Heu….Je ne vais pas te laisser ici, enfin !!!! Gronda James. Ce gamin était devenu fou ou quoi ? Le laisser seul alors qu'une dizaine mangemort traînait encore dans les parages.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, je sais me défendre….Rétorqua-t-il partagé entre l'agacement et la joie de savoir que son père s'inquiétait de lui.

-Oui, ça je le sais…..Murmura James de tel façon que seul Sirius l'entende.

-De toute façon, haleta Sirius, le chemin est coupé par les mangemort….

-Prenez le raccourci d'Honey'o'Duke alors….Soupira Gabriel plutôt embêter de devoir leur avouer qu'il connaissait le passage.

Les deux maraudeurs le regardèrent surpris mais James accepta finalement, Sirius n'était plus en état de se battre et il ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer seul….

-James ? L'interrogea Gabriel.

-Oui ?

-Comment est le paysage ?

James le regarda éberlué, c'était une phrase que les aurors lançaient pour connaître la situation, l'avancement du combat,…Un jeune homme de 19 ans ne pouvait pas connaître le jargon des aurors même s'il était de taille, de tout évidence.

-James !!!

-Ho oui !!! Il y avait une petite vingtaine de mangemort, il en reste dix je crois et….

-J'en ai eu quatre en arrivant…Lança-t-il.

-Ho…..Bien alors six. Normalement les aurors doivent arriver d'ici quelques minutes sinon Albus n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Minerva, Remus, Filius et Esteban participent….

-Et Lily ?! Demanda brusquement Gabriel. James le regarda suspicieusement un instant avant de continuer.

-Malheureusement, oui, c'est une ancienne aurore…..

-AVADA KEDAVRA !!! Gronda une voix sur leur gauche.

Le rayon vert fila à vive allure vers James mais il fut plaqué à terre par Gabriel entraînant dans sa chute Sirius qui tremblait toujours sur ses jambes.

-Expelliarmus !! Rétorqua Gabriel. Incarcerem !!! Cinq maintenant….Souffla-t-il avec un sourire. Allez-y maintenant….Tout de suite !!! Aboya-t-il voyant qu'aucun des deux n'esquissait le moindre mouvement.

-Je reviendrai une fois que je l'aurai déposé…..

-Je peux y aller seul !!! Et je peux continuer à me battre !!! Tonna Sirius, impétueusement.

-NON. Répondit Gabriel. Allez-y tous les deux….

Bizarrement aucun de deux ne chercha à répondre malgré les grognements de Sirius. James le supporta par la taille avant de s'élancer dans la direction du magasin.

Gabriel se retrouva donc seul. Il devait trouver sa mère. Absolument. Il savait que c'était une aurore qualifiée, là n'était pas la question…..Mais c'était sa mère et il était hors de question qu'il la perde une seconde fois et que Harry la perde à son tour…..

Il ne se dirigea pas vers le château, l'attaque était une mise en garde. Voldemort tenait à montrer sa puissance à Dumbledore, un peu comme l'enfant qui veut avoir plus de jouet que son voisin ou pire, l'adolescent qui veut la plus grosse virilité….Pitoyable.

Il couru vers l'arrière du village, vers la cabane hurlante. Là avait lieu une bataille, il sentait diverse puissance s'affronter….Il pesta contre lui-même, il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette devant James. Tant pis. Mais il ne devait pas utiliser la magie élémentaire. Lorsqu'il arriva, sa mère, Minerva et Remus se battaient contre les cinq mangemorts restant. Alors que Remus en stupéfixait un, un autre surgit derrière lui, la baguette au point, les mots sur le bout de la langue mais Gabriel fut plus rapide :

-Expelliarmus !! La baguette vola en l'air pour atterrir dans sa main avant de se faire broyer.

Le mangemort transplana avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Remus lui fit un bref signe de tête auquel il répondit. Sa mère se battait avec un mangemort qui semblait de taille, Gabriel l'identifia par sa voix rauque et ses gestes lourds et pourtant rapide : Rodolphus Lestrange. Il aurait du s'en douter, les époux attaquaient toujours ensemble….

-Impedimenta !!! Lança sa mère d'une voix forte.

-Protego !! Endoloris !!!

-Petrificus totalus !!! Lança-t-elle en évitant le sort.

-Avada Kedavra !!!

-Expelliarmus!! Lâcha-t-elle.

La baguette de Lestrange s'en vola vers Lily mais un autre mangemort l'intercepta, d'un signe de tête, lui et Lestrange transplanèrent. Minerva, tout comme Remus, en avait stupéfixié un.

-Merde !! Jura Lily avant de se retourner vers Gabriel. Tu as vu James ?

-Oui, je lui ais dis de rentrer au château pour accompagner Sirius, il est blessé….

-Il va bien ?! Demanda Remus précipitamment.

-Oui, c'est bon, il s'est pris quelques doloris et quelques sort de découpe, il va s'en remettre….Répondit Gabriel, sérieusement.

-Quelques doloris ?! Répéta Lily, incrédule.

-Oui, il faut rentrer au château, c'était les derniers….Lâcha-t-il en pointant les mangemorts.

Il rentrèrent au château silencieusement en faisant léviter les mangemorts derrière eux, Gabriel fit un détour par les Trois-Balais, là où il en avait laissé…

Quand il arrivèrent à l'école, les aurors arrivaient seulement. Ils leur remettèrent les mangemorts ligotés ou stupéfixés….Avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie….

* * *

Reviews?!!!

PLEASE!!!!


	23. Parrain têtu Papa entêté

Merci pour vos reviews!!!!!! MERCIIIIIII!!!!!!!! LOL ms nous avons un gros probleme lol!!!! bon, ok, j'ai un gros prb!!! Mon PC est mort, il a rendu l'ame, il est capout, HS totalement Naze et a emporté tout la sacrée memoire qu'il contenait au paradis des pc avec lui!!!! Donc je dois rettapé TOUTE ma fic a partir d'ici...Je vais essayer d'aller vite et de publier tous les 3 ou 4 jours mais je ne promets rien!!! Ce qui sure c que je n'abandonerais pas!!!! LOL, j'ai deja ommenc à m'y remmetrre avec un nouveau pc tout beau!!! NA!!!

En resumé, je suis dégoutée!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sirius était assis dans un lit de l'infirmerie, pestant contre James et cette satanée infirmière qui ne voulaient pas qu'il retourne se battre. Il s'était laissé avoir par sa folle de cousine et ensuite il ne se rappelait pas trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé….Deux, trois doloris avec deux, trois sorts de découpe…James lui avait dit que son bras était bien arrangé mais que Gabriel l'avait guéri… Il n'avait expliquer des masses mais il lui avait au moins dit que Gabriel les avait rudement bien aidé…. 

-Sirius !!!

-Evy !!!

Evy se jeta, littéralement, dans les bras de son mari, pleurant silencieusement dans son cou. Il avait beau être auror, sa femme ne s'habituera jamais à s'entendre dire que son mari avait été blessé au cours d'une attaque…Et il ne s'habituera jamais à la voir pleurer dans ses bras, défoulant toute la peur qu'elle avait ressentie.

-Chuuuttt…. Ca va aller, Evy, c'est bon…..Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-James…. James m'a dit que….Que tu avais reçu…Des doloris…Haleta-t-elle en pleurant.

-Oui, mais ça va….Tu vois, j'ai toute ma tête !!! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Idiot !! Siffla-t-elle en frappant légèrement sa poitrine.

-Sirius !!

-Lily !!!

-Ca va ? Ou est James? Et Harry ? Tu as vu Harry ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-C'est bon, calme, Lil's…..Respire. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il prenait son amie dans ses bras. Pompom a emmené Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Dora pour qu'il ne voit pas les blessés et comme il aime bien Dora….Et James…

-Lily !!!

-James!! Coassa Lily en se jetant à son tour dans ses bras. Ca va ? T'étais où ?

-Oui, oui, et toi ? J'étais parti rechercher Harry maintenant que le plus gros des blessés est passé.

-Harry, mon cœur….Murmura-t-elle en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

-Il va pas bien parrain ? Demanda le petit garçon.

-Si, Ry', je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas !!! S'exclama Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul.

Gabriel s'était retiré dans un coin, les laissant se retrouver….Car même si cela lui faisait mal, il était un intrus dans cette scène. On allait lui poser des questions sur sa puissance, c'était sur….Sur le sort qu'il avait lancé aussi car il n'était pas très blanc…De plus, si Severus en entendait parler, il se poserait davantage de question…Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et sentit, rassuré, la bague brisée rouler entre ses doigt, elle avait beau être détruite, il ne s'en méfiait pas moins….Il devra aussi expliquer pour le passage secret et….

-Gaby ? Et toi, tu va bien ?! Demanda Harry qui s'était posté face à lui, le regardant de ses grands yeux verts.

-Oui, oui, c'est bon, petit…

-Suis pas petit, d'abord !! Bouda Harry en faisant la moue.

-Non, tu n'es pas petit. Tu est même un grand garçon, c'est mieux, là ?! Ricana Gabriel.

Harry avait grimpé sur les genoux de Gabriel, déposant sa tête contre son épaule….

Après avoir vérifié l'état de son ami, Remus essaya de repérer du regard Gabriel. D'après ce que James lui avait dit, et ce qu'il avait pu voir, Gabriel savait se battre….Et même plus, il se battait plutôt bien. De plus James, leur avait dit qu'il les avait bien aidés contre Bellatrix mais qu'il leur en dirait plus quand Dumbledore serait là…Il trouva enfin Gabriel qui discutait avec Harry. Le jeune homme et Harry s'étaient vite entendu, c'était étrange car l'enfant n'était pas habitué à faire confiance rapidement, on lui répétait sans cesse de se méfier de tout le monde, tout le temps….James aurait presque voulu le mettre dans une bulle, si cela avait été possible. L'homme avait été bouleversé par l'attaque du mage noir….Il se rapprocha du duo plutôt silencieusement mais s'arrêta quand il les entendit discuter silencieusement : Espionner ? Mais non, voyons, Remus n'est pas comme ça !!!

-Moi, mon parrain l'a été blessé !!! Lança tristement Harry.

-Il va aller mieux, ne t'en fait pas, Ry'…..Le consola Gabriel.

-J'ai peur, Gaby…Avoua le petit dans un souffle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Gabriel.

-Pourquoi ? Se contenta de demander Gaby.

-Paque il aurait pu mourir….Et papa aussi…..Et maman…Et Mumus…..Enuméra tristement le petit, et Gabriel aussi paraissait triste car aucun enfant de quatre ans ne devrait si bien savoir ce qu'était la mort….

-Harry, regarde-moi….Regarde-moi….

L'enfant releva sa tête et les deux paires d'émeraude se rencontrèrent, tout aussi brillante l'une que l'autre….

-Je te fais la promesse Harry que ni tes parents, ni tes oncles ne mourront….J'y veillerais personnellement, d'accord Harry ?

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

-Evidemment.

-Ouais !!!! Explosa le petit, revigoré.

-Mais Harry….Cette petite promesse reste entre nous, d'accord ?

-Encore !!! Râla l'enfant, visiblement pas à l'aise de mentir à ses parents.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur mais il le faut….Aller retourne voir tes parents, Ry'….

Le petit sauta de ses genoux en direction du lit de son parrain, celui-ci l'accueilli à bras ouvert en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Remus resta un moment sur place, plus qu'étonné. Là, il ne comprenait plus rien, mais plus rien du tout…..Pourquoi, par Merlin, ce type voulait les protéger ? Et pourquoi, était-il si proche de Harry ? Il se ressaisit alors qu'une main vint se poser contre son épaule.

-Lunard, tu préviens Gabe ? Albus nous demande tous…

Remus acquiesça avant de se diriger vers Gabriel.

-Dumbledore nous demande dans son bureau….Tu viens ?

-J'arrive….Lui répondit Gabriel avec un sourire. Il y a eu des blessés ?

-Pas des très grave…..Et en plus, on a attrapé environ neuf mangemorts ce qui est très appréciable.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement face à la statue, Remus lança un « Caramel mou » avec un petit sourire avant que la statue ne dévoile l'entrée du bureau directorial. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la pièce, sa famille était là ainsi que Minerva, Rogue ( Il n'avait donc pas participer à l'attaque ?) Et bien sur le directeur. Remus et lui prirent place rapidement avant qu'Albus ne commence et il prit une grande inspiration pour faire face aux questions qui n'allaient pas tarder à fuser :

-Bien. Alors le compte-rendu est positif. Neuf mangemort ont été arrêté et il n'y a pas de blessé grave ou de mort de notre côté. Commença-t-il, Sirius que s'est-il passé ?

-Bellatrix. Grogna-t-il. Elle m'a surpris alors que je m'occupais d'un autre mangemort par un doloris, je n'ai pas su me reprendre et elle a continué en alternant avec des sorts de découpe…..Raconta-t-il pendant qu'Evy avait les mains crispées sur la cuisse de son mari.

-Pour ça, je ne sais pas ce que Gabe lui a dit mais elle a eu peur….

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Albus.

Gabriel, lui, gardait un masque froid et distant. Le silence était encore la meilleur des tactiques pour le moment.

-Et bien, il lui a jeté un sort que je ne connais pas assez rapidement, lui à parler mais je n'ai pas pus entendre ce qu'il disait et elle est partie plus blanche que jamais….

-QUOI ?!! Gronda Sirius en se levant brusquement et en attrapant Gabriel par le col. Tu l'a laissé partir ?! Et que lui a-tu dit ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Sirius….Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Quel sort lui a-tu lancé ?

Un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage, il aurait pu l'immobiliser. Il aurait pu la désarmer mais il devait envoyer un message à Tom et il n'avait pas pu résister….C'était pas comme s'il lui avait lancé un doloris concluant, non plus !!! Elle s'en remettrait rapidement….

-Ca non plus ça ne te regarde pas….Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-James ? Interrogea Sirius qui tenait toujours Gabriel par le col.

-Heu….Sectumsempra, je crois, un truc comme ça….

-Impossible….Murmura Rogue, livide.

-C'est quoi ? Ragea Sirius.

-Magie noire….Marmonna Rogue, reprenant contenance.

-Salaud, je….. !!! Cria James qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sirius.

-Sans baguette…Souffla Remus, abasourdis.

-Quoi Rem ?!

-Il n'avait pas de baguette quand il a combattu, tout à l'heure….Répondit-il toujours faiblement.

-C'est vrai, contre Bellatrix non plus….Avoua James puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. C'était toi ?

-De quoi tu parles, James ? Interrogea Lily.

-Quand Bellatrix a essayé de me lancer le doloris, j'ai rien senti pourtant elle l'avait lancé. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas mais il avait été arrêté….

-Quoi ? Stopper un impardonnable ? Il faut être….

-….Très puissant, en effet, Lily. Opina Albus.

-D'ailleurs, continua Minerva, son patronus démontre une grande puissance.

-Je m'en fou….Martelas Sirius alors que James acquiesçait, est-ce que tu as lancé ce sort de magie noire, Gabriel ?!

Gabriel était toujours contre le mur, il n'avait pas pratiquement pas écouté la conversation, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que son parrain était prêt de lui en coller une et que la confiance de l'ordre c'était pas pour tout de suite…

-Gabriel ?! Tonna Sirius alors qu'il le claquait contre le mur.

-Sirius calme-toi….Souffla Evy.

-Oui. Répondit Gabriel, simplement. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Oui, j'ai lancé ce sort et après ? Tu va me dire que tu t'en fais pour ta pauvre cousine ?! Qu'elle ne le méritait pas ?! J'aurais pu faire bien pire qu'un simple petit sort comme celui-là !!! Et de tout façon, je vous ai aidé non ?! Et j'ai stopper au moins cinq mangemorts, alors foutez-moi la paix…..Explosa Gabriel.

-Ou était-tu parti avant l'attaque ?! Demanda James, méfiant.

Gabriel en eut le souffle coupé, non mais franchement son père ne manquait pas de culot. Il en aurait bien rigolé si cette animosité n'était dirigée contre lui….

-Ca ne vous regarde pas…..Où j'étais ne vous regarde pas, ce que j'ai dit à Lestrange ne vous regarde pas et ma vie ne vous regarde pas !! Est-ce que c'est compris ?! Cracha-t-il, agacé.

Le poing de Sirius partit tout seul pour venir terminer sa course dans le ventre de Gabriel. La bague fut expulsée de la poche où elle était et voltigea à travers le bureau pour terminer aux pieds de Rogue….Celui-ci la prit avant de l'examiner et de blêmirent légèrement. Gabriel se saisit du poing de Sirius avant de le faire basculer et de remonter le bras dans son dos, légèrement. Pendant que son autre main alla chercher un poignard à sa ceinture qu'il plaqua sous la gorge de Sirius :

-Si tu me touches, encore, Black, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau…

Il le relâcha immédiatement avant d'arracher la bague des mains de Rogue par un « Accio » silencieux.

-Maintenant je vais retourner dans ma chambre parce que, même si cela vous plaît pas, je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible…

Et Gabriel tourna les talons, non sans que son regard ne rencontre celui de sa mère qui le regardait étonnée mais pas dégoûtée comme le faisait son père ou Sirius. Elle seule, perçut, la douleur dans ce regard émeraude. Elle seule remarqua la tension dans les épaules du jeune homme ou encore le fait qu'il ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure comme pour retenir des larmes….Et loin de le mépriser, elle était plus qu'intriguée par ce jeune homme solitaire.

Remus regardait le jeune homme partir assez ennuyé….Par l'attitude de ses amis. Tout ce qui était sombre en apparence, ne l'était pas forcément et cela les deux maraudeurs avaient vraiment du mal à l'enregistrer. Sirius et James fulminaient toujours mais Dumbledore remit vite de l'ordre dans tout cela…

* * *


	24. La confiance

Voila, j'espere que cela va vous plaire!!! J'espere vraiment ne pas l'avoir baclé...Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Merci pour vos reviews!!!

Kiss!!

* * *

-Sirius!! James!!! Asseyez-vous!!! Tout de suite!! Tonna Dumbledore lorsque la porte se referma sur Gabriel.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur place en silence prenant un air gêné. Voir Dumbledore en colère était rare, le voir en colère après ses anciens élèves était exceptionnel et le voir exprimés un ordre direct sans ajouter un ton doux et chaleureux l'était tout autant. Il était donc préférable pour James et Sirius de suivre les ordres sans broncher….

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a prit?! Questionna Albus ayant repris un ton calme.

-Il a laissé Bellatrix s'échapper et a utilisé de la magie noire!! Lança Sirius comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Il a défendu James, t'a aidé et a sauvé Harry…..Je crois que c'est plus que suffisant pour qu'on lui accorde le bénéfice du doute….

-Moi aussi il m'a aidé….Rajouta Remus pendant que Lily acquiesçait.

-Bien. Vous irez vous excusez dés que possible…..Ordonna Albus.

-Mais…

-Je ne crois pas que cela nécessite une remarque. Bon, Remus qu'a tu appris sur lui?

-Il sait assez bien de choses sur Voldemort….

-Comme?

-Ses parents, son nom, son enfance….Des choses assez personnelles sur sa vie…

-D'accord…Et toi Lily? Répondit Albus pensif.

-Son parrain s'appelait Joy White, sang-mêlé d'après ce qu'il croit tout comme ses parents, Rose et Evan James. Sinon, enfance malheureuse dans un orphelinat moldus….

-Mais Albus, comment peut-on être sur qu'il n'est pas un espion!!! Insista James, buté.

-Severus, l'as-tu jamais remarqué lors d'une réunion?

-Non. Mais, il y en a beaucoup qui reste masqué...Commenta objectivement Severus.

-Donc aucune raison ne peux nous laisser penser qu'il n'est pas sincère…..Répondit Albus.

-Il a laissé partir Bellatrix!!! Hurla Sirius.

-James a dit lui-même qu'elle avait l'air effrayée, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment un message à faire passer…..Fit remarquer Remus.

-Je ne crois pas non qu'il soit un mangemort….Lança Lily.

-Moi non plus, Lily, moi non plus…..Bien, je crois que cette journée a été suffisamment riche en émotions, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera que bénéfique….Bonne nuit mes enfants…Lança Albus de son habituel ton bon enfant…

Une fois que la petite troupe fut sortie, Severus se dirigea vers le directeur:

-On a un problème…..

……………………………………………………………………………………

James et Sirius sortirent du bureau directorial de mauvaise humeur alors que Lily et Remus les regardaient d'un œil réprobateur. Evy se contentait pour l'instant de rester près de son mari, elle n'avait pas encore pris position….

Remus fulminait, Gabriel disait vrai….James et Sirius se cantonnaient dans leur idées d'adolescent rebelle sans évoluer…Gabriel était différent mais ce n'était qu'un gosse, il n'avait que 19 ans….Et depuis quand la différence était une mauvaise chose? A la énième remarque puérile de James sur le style vestimentaire de Gabriel toujours suivi d'un hochement de tête de Sirius, Remus éclata:

-Par Merlin tout puissant!!! Vous ne pouvez pas grandir un peu?! Cria-t-il excédé.

-Pourquoi l'a-tu défendu, Rem'?! Questionna Remus.

-Parce qu'il a sauvé Harry!!! Il a sauvé ton fils, James!!! Ton fils!!! Il t'a protégé d'un doloris et aidé Sirius!!! Enfin, ouvrez les yeux!!

-C'est toi qui devrais les ouvrir, Remus!!! Ce mec a tout d'un mangemort!!! Ou d'un futur mangemort!! Cracha James.

-Pourquoi le détestez-vous tellement? On dirait que vous êtes revenu à l'époque où vous vous acharniez sur Severus….

-Il est….

-Différent? Tenta Remus, blessé. J'en viens à me demander comment vous avez fait pour m'accepter!!! Cracha-t-il.

-Remus!!! Lança James alors que le lycan tournait les talons directions appartement de Gabriel.

Lily regarda son mari furieusement avant de partir à la suite de Remus.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriel sortit du bureau la tête haute et la stature droite. Attitude qu'il garda tout le long du trajet jusque sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa porte et s'écroula contre elle, les poings serrés, le visage tendu. Pourquoi son père était si entêté? Si englué dans ses lubies d'enfant gâté? Si étroit d'esprit? Pourquoi son parrain l'avait-il frappé? Était-il si obtus? Gabriel serra la mâchoire en tentant de calmer sa respiration….Il était bête car son parrain ne l'avait pas frappé….Non, Sirius avait juste frappé Gabriel. Juste.

Il s'effondra sur son lit mais toujours aucune larme ne parcourait ses joues. Il se leva d'un bond et cogna le mur de son poing. La douleur apparut, presque salvatrice, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à la douleur physique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus soulager l'autre douleur….Plus profonde….Il fut un temps où il avait essayé mais Remus l'avait vite rattrapé avant que cela n'aille trop loin ….

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à son poing douloureux avant de refrapper le mur, pour évacuer sa douleur, sa colère et l'immense peine qui lacérait son cœur. Des traces rouges apparurent sur le mur argenté et un hématome se forma sur son poings projetant une couleur mauve jusque sur le dos de sa main….De fins filaments de sang semblèrent s'écouler des écorchures qui ornaient ses jointures….D'un geste ample de la min, un sac de sable apparut….Pas qu'il n'aimait pas cogner le mur mais c'était assez salissant!! Il ôta son T-shirt et commença à frapper furieusement contre le sac faisant passer la douleur qui le meurtrissait dans ses coups….

Remus lui disait souvent que rien ne se réglait par la violence et il devait avoir raison mais il avait trop usés les mots inutilement, ses larmes s'étaient asséchées fatiguées de couler, son cœur s'était sans doute durci….C'est la guerre qui fait les soldats et non les soldats qui font la guerre….Et de toute manière, à quoi bon parler quand l'autre ne veut pas écouter?

Il suait à grosses gouttes et ses poings frappait sans relâche le pauvre sac…._Solitude_…..Tout ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême…._Colère_…..Son regard fixait un point connu de lui seul, peut-être donnait-il un visage à ce sac?…._Douleur._

_Pourquoi devait-il être toujours seul?_

En plus, en imbécile qu'il était, il avait réagi au quart de tour quand Sirius l'avait frappé….Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ses putains de réflexes?! Et il l'avait appelé «Black» et appelé son parrain ainsi, de manière si impersonnelle, lui avait écorché la bouche….

TOC TOC.

Le poing de Gabriel resta suspendu dans les airs, en mi-chemin entre le sac et son corps….Pitié!!! Il ne voulait pas les affronter maintenant……Surtout pas maintenant……

TOC TOC

C'est qu'il insiste le bâtard!!! D'un geste rageur, Gabriel se décida à arrêter de «s'exprimer» pour ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque.

Lily se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Gabriel, prenant appuis sur un pied puis sur l'autre….Remus se tenait derrière elle, pas plus confiant…Elle toqua une première fois et personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Respirant un grand coup, elle toqua une deuxième fois et dix seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Gabriel se tenait là, en sueur et torse nu, le visage fermé. Son regard vert était sombre et elle remarqua bien vite la main bleuie du jeune homme. Elle le détailla un moment, et dus avouer qu'il était finement muscler pour un gamin de 19 ans. Mais ce qu'il intrigua beaucoup plus, tout comme Remus, ce fut la large cicatrice parcourant son ventre et la plus petite sur son pectoral droit.

Soupirant bruyamment, Gabriel s'écarta pour les laisser entré mais un silence gêné demeurait. Remus détailla la pièce rapidement, aux couleurs de Serpentard la couverture dorée du lit contrastait étonnamment…Une pensine, une glace à l'ennemi,….Tout le matériel nécessaire pour la bataille. Reconcentrant son attention sur Gabriel, il remarqua le «M» tatoué sur l'omoplate du jeune homme et décida d'introduire la conversation:

-Pourquoi un «M»?

-Il représente ma famille…Répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

-Gabriel,...Tenta Lily, hésitante.

-Nous voulons nous excusez pour l'attitude puérile de James et Sirius…..Continua Remus.

-Parce que vous ne pensez pas pareil?! Cracha le jeune homme sur la défensive.

-NON!!! Répondit Lily, horrifiée. Tu es quelqu'un de différent Gabriel….

-CA, je le sais…Lança sarcastiquement Gabriel.

-…Et ce n'est qu'une raison supplémentaire pour te connaître. Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je…

-Pour ma part tu as toute ma confiance. Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils….Tu as protégé mon mari et aidé un ami….C'est amplement suffisant, tu ne crois pas?

-Je….Merci. Souffla Gabriel, ému.

Lily lui accordait sa confiance. Merlin. Sa mère lui accordait sa confiance. Sa mère!!! Sa mère lui faisait confiance!!! C'était un des plus beaux jours de sa chienne de vie!!! Remus regarda étrangement le jeune homme, ne comprenant décidément pas pourquoi leur avis lui importait tant….

-Tu as tout ma confiance aussi Gab!! Rajouta Remus en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Merci. Répondit Gabriel, d'une voix étranglée d'émotions.

Gabriel devait faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions…On a beau être doué pour garder un visage impassible, on ne l'est jamais assez quand il s'agit de revoir ses parents supposées être mort….

-Il manque de rouge dans ta chambre!!! Lança Remus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je n'aime plus le rouge…..Mauvais souvenirs…. Répondit-il, la mine plus sombre.

-Désolé….Tu fais donc de la magie sans baguette?

-Oui. Se contenta-t-il de répondre brièvement.

-Depuis quand?

-Heu….Deux ans, je crois….Oui, c'est ça, deux ans….

-Tu avais 17 ans?! S'étonna Lily. Et ton parrain t'a laissé apprendre cela?

-Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui, je suis sûre que non mais…..

-Mais?

-Mais le destin, comme la guerre, est une putain de garce…..Rajouta-t-il le visage fermé…..

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Impatient.

Impatient et en colère.

Impatient, en colère et agacé.

Tel était le Lord Noir en cet instant, faisant claquer ses ongles contre le marbre noir de son trône. Enfin, un homme grand et d'imposante stature arriva face à lui, se courbant docilement. D'un ton impérial et irrité, il lança:

-Rodolphus!! Ou est ta femme?

-Maître, elle a été blessée lors de l'attaque….Elle est dans une chambre avec Lucius…Il fait son possible pour endiguer le saignement….

-Amène-là!!! Ordonna le Lord, sèchement.

-Mais Maître….

-Endoloris!!! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Rodolphus!!! Amène ta femme ici, tout de suite!!!

-B….Bien Maître….Répondit le mangemort d'une voix encore tremblante de douleur….

Cinq minutes plus tard, une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus au teint livide et avec des cernes sous ses yeux fatigués courba l'échine devant lui….On pouvait voir des bandages sous sa robe noire et des gouttes de sueur malsaine s'écoulait de son front.

-Dans quel état es-tu ma pauvre Bella….Susurra-t-il d'un ton faussement compatissant.

-Maître….

-Pourquoi l'attaque à échoué Bella? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

-Les professeurs étaient plus nombreux que prévu, Maître et il y avait ce jeune homme….

-Qui? Demanda-t-il.

-Celui qui m'a blessé….Il m'a transmit un message….Po….Pour vous….

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas déjà donné? Murmura-t-il dangereusement.

-Je….Maître….Je….Bafouilla la jeune femme.

-Endoloris!!! Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Bella!!!

La femme cria, pour le plaisir d'un bon nombre de mangemort car même parmi eux, la jeune femme était considérée comme une langue de vipère…..

-Pardon Maître….Il vous a insulté Maître….Il a dit que….Que vous étiez un sang mêlé….Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, appréhendnt anxieusement la douleur. Elle avait préféré passer sous silence le «Mégalomane»…..

Mais la douleur ne vint pas. Voldemort la regardait étrangement et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il demanda:

-Qui était-ce?

-Je ne sais pas Maître!!!

-Approche-toi!!! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Elle s'avança docilement jusqu'à lui et il lui saisi brutalement le bras gauche relevant sa manche pour révéler la marque honteuse……Il appliqua sa baguette contre la peau pâle de la jeune femme et appuya légèrement….

Un instant plus tard, Severus apparut dans le château.

-Oui, Maître?

-Qui a attaqué Bella? Lança le Lord, mordant.

-C'est Gabriel Evan James, le nouveau professeur de DCFM Maître…..

-Comment est-il?

-Puissant Maître….Susurra Severus, le regard baissé.

-Plus puissant que moi? Siffla le Lord, vicieusement.

-Personne n'est plus puissant que vous, mon Maitre….Répondit Severus, mielleusement.

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Lâcha le Lord, en esquissant un geste de la main.

Ce fou allait payer!!! Ce fou paierait comme le vieux crétin directeur de cette école honteuse admettant les sang-de-bourbe!!! Ils allaient tous payer!!! Mais l'attaque avait échoué!!! Lamentablement échoué!!! Neuf de ces mangemorts avaient été pris, quatre se retrouvaient sans baguette et Bella, un bon mangemort, il faut l'admettre, blessée….Lamentable!!! Et ce freluquet qui se permettait de l'insulter!!! Cet insecte allait payer…..

Et un jour, il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait depuis près detrois ans…..

Un jour….

* * *


	25. Ouverture précoce

Voila un nouveau chapitre...J'espere que vous allez l'aimer!!!

Alors, non il n'y aura pas de slash HPSS...Je ne suis pas contre maic cette fic suit le tome 6 et bon voila quoi...Ensuite la révélation va vite arriver maintenant...En partie...

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard. Un mois relativement calme, sans attaque, sans horcruxe, sans blessé…..Quand Remus et Lily avaient quitté son appartement, il avait annihilé la bague, tout simplement….

Il était devenu ami avec Remus et Lily pour son plus grand plaisir. Il parlait aussi facilement avec Evy et échangeait volontiers un bonne joute verbale avec Severus….L'homme ne connaissait que ce moyen pour dire à un inconnus qu'il l'appréciait….

Mais son père et son parrain restaient sur leur position et il arrivait à peine à avoir une conversation civilisée avec eux….Malgré les insistances de Lily, les sermons de Remus et les suppliques d'Evy, les deux hommes refusaient obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux….Severus avait eu raison: Son père était vraiment, mais alors là vraiment…..Un emmerdeur. Et pourtant, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose….Qu'il l'accepte.

Ce matin, il avait cours avec les cinquièmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard et ils allaient enfin passer à la pratique après plus d'un mois de théorie sur le Patronus. La plupart des élèves savaient invoquer une volute de fumée informe tandis que seulement deux élèves étaient capables d'en faire un corporel: Weasley et Nott. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas la compétition et le mépris entre les deux maisons….Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait devoir affronter ses souvenirs les plus noirs….

_-Lily….C'est lui!! Prend Harry et va-t-en!!! Je vais le retenir!!!_

_-Pas Harry!!! Non!!! Pitié!!! Pas Harry!!! Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez!!! Pas Harry!!! Tuez-moi à sa place!!! Pitié!! Pas Harry!!!_

_Il le voit tomber doucement comme au ralenti….Le temps s'allonge horriblement alors qu'il voit son corps ployé et chuté à travers ce voile maudit…Et Sirius tombe en le regardant les yeux écarquillé par la surprise. Il tombe. Il meurt_

_Dumbledore est à terre, fatigué et affaibli, il répond aux railleries des mangmorts moqueurs. Gryffondor jusqu'aux bout des ongles. Il voit Rogue arrivé et levé sa baguette et d'une parole, Dumbledore au sol, le supplier. Il voit le rayon vert fusé et percuter le vieil homme l'expulsant au travers de la vitre….Et il peut presque entendre sa chute. Dumbledore est mort._

_Fred et Georges sont allongés sur le linceul blanc. Leur peau est tellement blanche, tellement froide….Ils ont été attaqués sur le chemin de Traverse par des mangemorts et ils sont mort ensemble….Toute la famille Weasley est là, toute la famille pleure….Et lui aussi pleure en serrant les poings tandis que les jumeaux le regardent de leur yeux vides….Une perte….Encore…..Il pleure et il jure vengeance aux mangemorts…._

_Il la tient dans ses bras mais le temps s'est écoulé…Sa peau est déjà froide et ses yeux se sont voilés à jamais. Son corps est si froid….Si mort. Il pleure, il hurle, il crie à s'en arracher les poumons….Ron, plus loin, est allongé sur le sol en pierre contemplant le plafond de son regard terne…Ils ont été capturés et les secours sont arrivés trop tard pour eux…Pas pour lui. Et il pleure, il pleure, il pleure encore….Tandis qu'il serre contre lui le corps torturé de la femme qu'il aime….Et il jure vengeance à Lucius Malfoy._

_Il est trop tard, il le voit dans ses yeux….Il le serre contre son cœur tandis que son corps devient mou…Il le regarde une dernière fois, luttant contre le poids de ses paupières et lui souffle de continuer avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il pleure en enfouissant son visage contre le torse mou de Remus alors que ses mains sont remplies de sang. Il a du sang plein les mains…Son sang…..Le sang de Remus….Il est si pâle…Mort. Il pleure et il jure vengeance à Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Le sang de Remus est encore frais sur ses mains, il le sent poisseux entre ses doigt mais parmi les morts de la bataille, il l'entrevoit…..Couchée comme endormie….Hermione…..Si paisible que nul doute n'est possible….Il ne pleure pas. Il ne crie pas. Il ne pleure pas mais il jure vengeance à cette putain de guerre._

_Rogue est couchée dans la boue de la bataille. Mort. Un filet de sang s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux expriment la douleur et la surprise. Livide et terne dans la boue écarlate. Drago le regardent tout comme lui, lui l'être tant aimé et avec horreur il voit le rayon vert fusé. Encore. Et touché sa cible. Encore. Drago tombe lui aussi dans la boue, blême et lui soufflant courage. Il ne pleure pas. Il ne crie pas. Mais il ne jure pas non plus parce qu'il ne sait plus s'il l'a encore ce courage….._

_Neville Mort. Filius Mort. Maugrey Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort……_

-Gabriel, ça va?

-Je…Je….Je ne….

Remus se rapproche du jeune homme alors qu'il demande aux élèves de sortir de la salle de classe. Il sort de sa poche un morceau de chocolat ayant prévu le coup et le tend à Gabriel toujours d'une pâleur exécrable…

-T'es sure que ça va?

-Oui, c'est bon, c'est juste que……

-C'est bon, je Remus, une main sur son épaule.

Voyant que Gabriel ne se décidait pas à manger le chocolat, Remus lança en plaisantant:

-L'est pas empoissonné, tu sais?!

Gabriel esquissa un faible sourire avant de croquer doucement dans le chocolat, laissant sa chaleur l'envahir….

-Que vois-tu quand les détraqueurs sont prêt de toi? Demanda-t-il sincèrement curieux car il n'avait jamais posé cette question à son oncle.

-Ho…..Je….Bredouilla Remus.

-Excuse-moi c'est personnel….Rajouta-t-il, confus.

-Non! Je vois ma morsure….Avoua le lycan d'un ton amer.

-Oui, ces saletés remontent loin….Cracha Gabriel du même ton âpre

-Comment sait-tu que c'était quand j'étais jeune? Questionna Remus, étonné.

-Je….Ton attitude. Se rattrapa Gabriel. Tu te fonds dans l'ombre, tu te fais discret et tu le fait depuis longtemps….Expliqua-t-il prenant un air convainquant.

-Ho….Et toi?

-La mort. Répondit-il d'un ton sombre.

-La mort? Répéta Remus, surpris.

-La mort des miens…De mes parents, de mon parrain, de…Certains de mes amis. Expliqua-t-il difficilement.

-Tu les a vus mourir? S'informa Remus, désolé.

-Oui. Répondit Gabriel brièvement ne voulant pas s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes mais celui-ci était loin d'être gênant….Remus se décida toutefois à le briser:

-Pourquoi un cerf? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Mon père adorait les cerfs….Répondit Gabriel, mentant à moitié. Et toi? Un bélier?

-Ne ris pas!!! Ordonna Remus. C'est…C'était le signe astrologique de ma mère…Céda-t-il sur un ton doux.

Et Gabriel ne rît pas car il connaissait trop bien l'importance des souvenirs…..

………………………………………….

Gabriel marchait dans le couloir d'un pas rapide….Il devait aller à sa chambre et il devait regarder Sa Ginny….Il avait besoin de caresser son visage, même si cela se faisait par l'intermédiaire d'un parchemin usé. Il avait besoin de sentir le grain du papier sous ses doigts alors qu'il touchait le visage de Sa Ginny, il avait besoin de sentir l'odeur du vieux parchemin, il avait besoin de voir Ginny lui sourire amoureusement entourée de leur petite bande, alors que tout allait bien. Il avait besoin de lui parler, même fictivement.

Cela pouvait sembler absurde, n'est-ce pas? Ce besoin de toucher, de parler à une photo….Une stupide photo…Qui bouge, certes, mais photo tout de même….Mais non, ce n'était pas stupide…C'était tout sauf stupide…

-_Tués….Ecorchés….Tués…..Du sssssang…..Encore du ssssssang…._

Gabriel s'arrêta net autant dans ses pensées que dans ses gestes. Il resta un moment comme statufiés avant de siffler, incertain:

_-Godric?!_

Mais seul le silence lui répondit….Il continua à marcher, une multitude de questions dans la tête et…

_-Du sssang….Tués…..Arrachés…._

Cette fois, Gabriel suivit le sifflement aigu priant pour ne pas tomber sur un corps d'élève, il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver au second étage, prés des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il stoppa sa course, un amas de chiffon est étalé sur le sol. Il retient sa respiration….

D'un pas confiant, il s'avance….C'est une élève….Et un élan de colère l'envahi quand il se rend compte qu'elle est morte. Car elle l'est et il le sait même sans la toucher….Il a vu trop de mort pour ne pas en reconnaitre un…..Il frôle la joue de l'enfant, la colère, doucement, est remplacée par la peine…..Il s'était promis que ce monde n'aurait pas à souffrir ce qu'avait souffert le sien….Mais il n'était pas Merlin….

Il releva la tête et c'est sans surprise qu'il contemplât l'inscription ensanglantée….Toujours la même ici ou là-bas….Le mal a multiple forme et pourtant comme la peur, il reste toujours pareil….Il prend le corps de la petite Lydia Carpenter, seconde année Serdaigle, Née- Moldus…Le petit corps se refroidit déjà et c'est d'un pas lent qu'il se dirige vers l'infirmerie…Il n'y plus rien à faire mais il ne sait pas où aller d'autre…..

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Pompom le regarde d'un œil interrogatif avisant l'enfant dans ses bras:

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire….Lâcha-t-il d'un ton las en déposant la frêle dépouille sur le lit blanc de l'infirmerie…

Pompom ouvre de grand yeux surpris, horrifiés et plonge littéralement sur le petit corps, à présent froid, une sorte de gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle relève vers lui un regard voilé:

-Comment?

-Je ne sais pas….Mentit-il. Pouvez-vous appelez Dumbledore d'ici?

-Oui, oui, bien sur….Répondit l'infirmière d'une voix blanche.

Dix minutes plus tard, le vieil homme arrive dans l'infirmerie, le pas souple et le regard scintillant. Gabriel soupire, l'étincelle ne durera pas….

-Qu'y a-t-il Pompom? Vous m'aviez l'air bouleversé par cheminette?

-Nous avons perdu une élève…Annonce-t-elle d'une voix sans teint.

-Pardon? Coasse-t-il, interloqué.

Pour toute réponse, elle tira le rideau du lit où reposait le corps de l'enfant, le corps de Lydia….Et comme prévu, nul étincelle ne persista dans le regard azur du directeur….Plutôt un éclat de douleur…

-Comment? Fut le seul mot qu'il pût prononcer en faisant écho aux paroles de l'infirmière.

-Venez avec moi….Souffla Gabriel, le visage tendus.

Albus considéra un instant la situation alors que Gabriel l'invitait à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Avec un dernier regard sur le petit corps de la jeune fille, il emboîta le pas à Gabriel. Le regard fixé sur la nuque du jeune homme, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait….Le garçon était puisant, étonnamment puissant….Peut-être autant que lui…Mais la bague qu'avait vue Severus était le signe de la descendance de Salazard Serpentard et si cette bague lui appartenait, sa puissance était légitime….Même inquiétante car le seul héritier de Serpentard connu était bel et bien Voldemort.

Gabriel s'arrêta et regarda le mur face à eux, il suivit son regard et tomba sur une inscription faîte de sang. Une phrase ornait, en effet, le mur. Macabre.

_La chambre des secrets a été ouverte…. Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez gardes._

Le regard d'Albus resta un moment fixé sur les lettres de sang avant que son regard ne glisse vers Gabriel. Héritier. Chambre des secrets. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Gabriel n'avait pas réagi comme quelqu'un de son âge face à la mort d'une enfant….

Gabriel rencontra le regard d'Albus, regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille…..Il jura intérieurement…Ca allait encore lui retomber dessus…

-Venez dans mon bureau….Lança Albus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Et merde!!!

* * *


	26. La guerre ne laisse pas le choix

Voilà un nouveau chapitre!!!! lol...

Alors quelqu'un me demandait mes fics culte alors j'en ai plusieur entre autre: Ce qui aurait pu se passer, un voyage où le passé resurgit, les fics de Kathleen (toiles d'araignée,...), secrets de Merryme, Voyage, seconde chance,...Il y en a bcp d'autre mais j'ai mit les principales!!!! LOL

Alors, biz a tous et MERCI!!!!

* * *

James courrait dans le couloir et souffla une fois arriver devant son appartement, il entendait Lily chanter à l'intérieur et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres….Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chanter, surtout quand les enfants était avec elle…Il entra brusquement se rappelant pourquoi il était là…

-James!

-Lily….Souffla James faiblement.

Lily s'arrêta, interrompant son geste, surprise par le ton de son mari.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

-Il s'est produit quelque chose….

-Quoi?

-Lydia Carpenter….Tu sais la petite blonde de deuxième Serdaigle…

-Oui….Murmura Lily.

-Elle est décédée. Annonça-t-il tristement.

-Quoi? Comment?! Explosa Lily.

-Albus nous attend dans son bureau pour nous expliquer les détails….On prend les enfants et on y va….

-Harry est fatigué pour le moment, tu ne préfère pas le laisser à l'infirmerie?!

-Je…Je préférerais qu'il reste avec nous…Souffla James doucement.

Lily regarda son mari étonnée, jamais James ne montrais ses inquiétudes…Et encore moins quand il s'agissait des enfants….Elle lui sourit tendrement en allant chercher Harry et le plaça dans les bras de son père qui le serra contre lui alors qu'elle se saisit délicatement d'Eline.

Dans le bureau, tout le monde était déjà là. Sirius, Evy, Remus, Severus et le directeur. Une fois que les Potter entèrent, Albus commença sombrement.

-Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, Lydia Carpenter a été retrouvée morte ce matin…

-Comment? Demanda Severus.

-A priori, nous ne savons pas….

-Ou a-t-elle été découverte? Questionna Remus.

-Au second étage.

-Par qui? Interrogea Sirius.

-Par Gabriel.

Deux grognements répondirent à Albus ainsi qu'un haussement de sourcil…..

-D'ailleurs, il nous attend en ce moment même là-bas, je dois vous montrer quelque chose…

Albus se leva et sorti du bureau, empruntant le chemin du second étage….Arrivé à destination, les trois maraudeurs regardèrent l'inscription la bouche bée, Severus ne cilla pas un seul instant tandis que Albus regardait Gabriel du coin de l'œil….Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ayant à peine réagi à leur arrivée…

Le regard de Severus convergea vers le même endroit. Il avait vu la bague, il n'était pas fou….Cette bague, signe de Serpentard….Cette bague qui, logiquement, devrais être aux mains de Voldemort…Aux mains de l'Héritier……

Gabriel rencontra les deux regards suspicieux et souffla bruyamment…Décidemment, il n'avait vraiment pas de bol….

-Comment as-tu découvert le corps, Gab?

-Par hasard. Répondit celui-ci, mentant effrontément.

-Par hasard…Répéta ironiquement Sirius alors qu'il recevait un coup de coude de la part d'Evy.

-La chambre des secrets? Questionna Evy.

-C'est une légende…Expliqua Sirius….On dit qu'avant de partir, Salazard Serpentard aurait construit une pièce secrète cachée dans le château et y aurait enfermé un monstre qui se réveillerait et attaquerait à son retour….

-Une légende? Se moqua sombrement Evy.

De retour au bureau de Dumbledore, les regards inquisiteurs ne l'avaient pas quitté pour son plus grand agacement. Bon, Severus avait un raison de se poser des questions….La bague. Mais son père et son parrain devenait vraiment lourd…

-Bon….Maintes et maintes fouilles ont déjà été effectués par le passé et jamais personne n'a trouvé cette chambre où une quelconque preuve tangible de son existence…

Gabriel, lui, débattait intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait dévoiler la vérité ou pas, et si oui, en quelle proportion? L'ouverture de la chambre arrivait bien plus tôt mais en même temps, puisque Tom était actif c'était normale….Mais son ouverture signifiait que le journal de Jedusor était dans le château aux mains d'un innocent se faisant manipuler. Comment trouver la pauvre âme qui servait de pantin à Tom? Et devait-il détruire le basilic sans avoir au préalable trouvé le journal? Que ferait Tom à sa victime s'il venait à découvrir l'état de la bête? Pouvait-il vraiment décider de la vie de cette personne?_ On lui avait toujours mis la vie des gens entre les mains._ Dans l'autre monde pas dans celui-ci._ Le problème était le même, lui seul avait la solution. _Il n'était Dieu, il ne pouvait décider de la vie des gens._ Parce que Tom oui?_ Œil pour œil, dent pour dent n'est pas un bon conseiller….

Bon, il ne pouvait pas agir sans réfléchir….Mais d'un autre côté, s'il n'agissait pas, une autre victime pourrait bientôt être à déplorer…

Peut-être ne pouvait –il pas leur dire clairement mais rien ne l'empêchait de les mettre sur la voie et il fallait qu'il cherche activement la personne C'était une autre histoire…

-La chambre doit sûrement être au second étage, près de là où on a trouvé le corps…Exposa-t-il…On pourrait peut-être demander à Mimi…Suggéra Gabriel, innocemment.

-Ben tiens… Souffla James de manière presque imperceptible….

Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina étrangement et Gabriel se surpris à se méfier du directeur…C'est que c'était un sacré manipulateur quand il le voulait….Il devait certainement penser qu'il voulait les attirer dans un piège….Pff!!

-Si elle existe….Susurra Severus d'un ton grave.

-Evidemment. Répondit Gabriel sur le même ton morne et bas.

-Ce qui m'inquiète, reprit Albus, c'est la mention d'un héritier car si cela est vrai. L'héritier de Serpentard est dans nos murs….

Et tous les regards se posèrent sur le petit corps de Harry, endormi contre le torse musclé de son père qui resserra sa prise sur son fils, presque inconsciemment. Et Gabriel comprit que dans ce monde-ci aussi, une prophétie guidait son destin malgré lui. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres doucement….N'avait-il pas le droit d'être libre dans son monde ou dans un autre? Ho bien sur ses parents ignoraient sans doute les détails de la prophétie, il se doutait tout au plus du fond. Dumbledore ne leur aura pas dit de quoi il retournait….

Dumbledore et ses secrets…

C'est fou comme il pouvait comprendre son ancien directeur à présent qu'il détenait des informations pouvant blesser ceux qu'il aimait et estimait. Seule différence, ses informations à lui ne concernaient en rien la vie d'un jeune homme…Plutôt d'un mage noir.

………………………………………………………..

**Meurtre à Poudlard: Aucune piste**

_Hier matin, dans notre si estimée école, un drame a eu lieu. Le corps d'une jeune élève, Lydia Carpenter, a été retrouvé sans vie dans le château. Sa mort reste inexpliquée et aucune piste n'est pour le moment envisagée. Le si réputé Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école, a refusé tout commentaire à ce sujet ce qui prouve bien l'absence de suspect. Plus étrange encore, selon nos sources un message accompagnait le corps de l'enfant. Ce message aurait été écrit avec du sang et traiterait de la mythique chambre des secrets. Qui ne connaît pas la légende de cette antique chambre, construite par le vil fondateur et laissée là en attendant son retour? La légende dit qu'un monstre y serait caché….Cela a-t-il un quelconque lien avec le drame? Là encore, le directeur renonce à tout commentaire. Les informations sont protégées et même le ministère ne s'avance pas sur cette affaire…._

_Rita Skeeter._

Gabriel soupira bruyamment dans sa chambre. Comment cet insecte avait-il pu avoir accès à tout ça? Car c'était vrai, les informations était sous scellée pour des raisons évidentes…Mais la question était stupide…Rita Skeeter resterait toujours Rita Skeeter, un ignoble scarabée des plus fouineurs…..

Il décida de sortir faire un tour près du lac, marcher l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir…Il était tôt et le temps, comme la plupart des gens, étaient maussade. Une légère brume s'élevait du sol, flottant étrangement dans l'air tendait qu'une humidité glacial l'emplissait….Un temps de mi-octobre…Un temps de pluie…

Il marchait tranquillement quand il aperçu Evy un peu plus loin, de prime abord il eut envie de faire demi-tour mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher….La jeune femme le remarqua et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres:

-Gabriel…Le salua-t-elle, gentiment.

-Salut. Lâcha-t-il platement.

-Tu veux discuter? Demanda-t-elle simplement en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donna aux yeux de Gabriel, un air de Luna….

-Pourquoi? Répondit-il durement. Tu veux jouer à l'espionne?

-Non, je veux juste te connaître un peu mieux…Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un banc face au lac….

Gabriel fixa un moment le banc humide de la rosée du matin avant de s'y assoir maladroitement. Il était curieux de connaitre cette femme ayant fait chavirer le cœur du coureur de jupon, alias son parrain…

-C'est pour quand? Questionna-t-il en pointant son ventre arrondis du menton.

-Elena Kristal Black va voir le jour dans plus ou moins trois mois! Annonça-t-elle ne cachant nullement la fierté dans sa voix.

-Félicitations. Lança-t-il, heureux que son parrain puise enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite….Une famille.

-Merci!! Je suis toute émerveillée à l'idée d'avoir un enfant et Sirius est tout aussi fou de joie que moi…

-Je m'en doute…Murmura-t-il doucement. Comment l'as-tu rencontré? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Ho ça!!! Je venais d'emménager au 16, Square Grimmauld et….Tu connait? Lança-t-elle voyant le sourire de Gabriel s'élargir.

-Non, non…Continue….Insista-t-il.

-Et un jour, j'air rencontré un homme dans le parc d'en face. Il avait avec lui un petit bonhomme d'à peine deux ans et le petit pouvait à peine faire deux pas avant que l'homme ne soit derrière lui. Raconta Evy, les yeux perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je l'ai accosté et il a commencé à me draguer, ce qu'il faisait à chaque rencontre avec la gente féminine mais passons….Et on s'est revu le lendemain au même endroit, et le jour d'après et le jour encore après….Après trois mois de rencontre on a commencé à sortir ensemble et après six mois, il m'a tout raconté…La magie et tout ça…Il y a un an, on s'est marié….J'ai appris par après qu'il était dans ce parc parce qu'il devait régler un problème avec son héritage, il avait hérité à la mort de sa mère de la maison familiale mais il n'avait aucune envie de la garder…

-Sa mère est morte? Questionna Gabriel, surpris mais pas le moins du monde attristé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su quand la vieille harpie était morte…

-Oui et son père aussi. Et toi? Il y a-t-il une Madame James? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Le regard de Gabriel se fit rêveur et il observa vaguement les petites vaguelettes sur la surface du lac où miroitaient les couleurs du soleil d'automne…

-Ginny…Souffla-t-il.

-Ginny?

-Oui, en fait son vrai nom c'était Ginerva mais elle n'aimait pas trop….Expliqua un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Elle…Elle est…?

-Oui, ca va faire deux ans….Deux longues années….Je la connaissais depuis mes 12 ans, son frère Ron…Roonil Wazlib était mon meilleur ami. Expliqua-t-il en se rattrapant de justesse mais se confier lui faisait du bien. J'ai passé une année à essayer de me persuader que je n'étais pas amoureux car son frère m'aurait tué mais…Je l'aimais…Comme un fou…Avoua-t-il contemplant les ondulations de l'eau.

-Je suis désolée…Si Sirius venait à….Je ne survivrais pas…

-Bien sur que si. Lança-t-il presque amère.

-Pardon?

-Tu survivrais. On survit aux pertes, Evy…C'est bien là le problème…

-Je ne comprends pas…Confessa la jeune femme, un peu perdue.

-On survit aux pertes mais jamais, jamais on ne revit…

-Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui a beaucoup perdu, Gab…

-Peut-être….Ou peut-être comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre…Ajouta-t-il sombrement.

-Il y a toujours quelque chose à perdre, Gab. La vie par exemple.

-Je ne sais pas si la survie en vaux la peine…Murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a donc rien dans ta vie qui valle le coup? Questionna-t-elle émue.

-Je réserve ma réponse pour plus tard…Eluda-t-il.

-Et elle dépendra de quoi?

-D'un éclair…Lança-t-il âpre.

-Je suis désolée. Répéta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que la perte d'un être cher est, je dois l'avouer…Je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un de proche…Et je ne préfère ne pas y penser…

-Parfois, on y est obligé….Ajouta-t-il tristement.

-De quoi?

-D'y penser. La guerre ne laisse pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix! Lança Evy avec véhémence.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi mais….

-Mais?

-Je suis sure que tu diras encore ça quand tu te retrouveras au milieu d'une bataille, avec tes amis prêt à se faire tuer, des gens qui crient dans tout les sens, et tes ennemis qui s'amuse de ton désarrois…La guerre ne laisse pas le choix. Répéta-t-il sombrement.

-Tu parle comme un soldat.

-Sans doute mais dis-toi bien une chose, Evy….C'est la guerre qui fait le soldat et non, le soldat qui la guerre….Et là, je vais y aller car Sirius arrive vers nous et je peux presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles….Annonça Gabriel en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Ho…Lança Evy en regardant la silhouette de son mari arriver, furibond. J'ai été contente de parler avec toi…

-Moi aussi, Evy, moi aussi….

Et Gabriel partit tournant le dos à Evy et à Sirius qui arrivait. Perdu dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse….Et ses souvenirs guerrier.

* * *


	27. Second meurtre et crapaud

_Salut!!!!!_

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espere vous plaira!!! LOL

Lydia avec Mimi? LOl, j'y avait pas pensé!! Mais ca aurait été marrant!!!! Pour sur!!!!

KISssss...

_

* * *

_

-Godric, il nous fffaut un moyen de trouver la perssssonne possssédée… 

_-Il n'y en a pas, Harry…_Siffla le serpent regardant de ses grands yeux noirs son maître faire les cents pas dans leur chambre.

_-Il doit bien y en avoir un!!!!_ Tonna le jeune homme, furieux.

_-Je ne vois pas lequel….A moins de ssssurveiller étroitement chaque élève et chaque perssssonne du château…._Persiffla Godric, contrarié.

_-Ecoute….Esssspionne tant que tu peux, chaque perssssonne, chaque élève, chaque professsseur que tu rencontreras…_

_-Ssssi tu veux Harry mais…._

_-Ssssois posssitif Godric!!!! On doit trouver!!!!_

L'humeur de Gabriel n'était pas des plus belle….Malgré la joie que la conversation avec sa quasi-tantine lui avait procuré, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la victime de Voldemort…Elle n'aurait peut-être pas la chance de Ginny….Et au prochain nés-moldus qui rencontrera la route de ce serpent géant assoiffé de sang…

Non loin de là, deux femmes parlaient calmement de tout et de rien. L'une blonde et l'autre rousse. L'une enceinte et l'autre ayant une petite fille aux yeux émeraude dans les bras…Lily et Evy discutaient des derniers événements comme seule deux femmes savent le faire: Avec compassion et empathie.

-Je ne préfère même pas penser à ses parents….Perdre sa fille….Murmura Lily en jouant doucement avec Eline.

-Sans savoir pourquoi…En étant complètement dans l'ignorance…Souffla Evy, une main sur son ventre.

-James se méfie de Gabriel…J'ai beau lui dire qu'il a tord mais rien n'y fait…Tu le connais, quand il a quelque chose dans la tête…

-Comme Sirius…Se lamenta la blonde. J'ai parlé un peu avec Gab, tu sais, hier….Sirius m'a d'ailleurs fait une scène….

-Et vous avez discutez de quoi?

-Maman je suis fatigué….Je peux aller dans ma chambre? Demanda Harry en déposant par terre le petit balai avec lequel il jouait…

-Oui, bien sur, mon poussin….Répondit tendrement Lily en embrassant son fils sur le front.

-Il est fatigué non, pour le moment?

-Oui….Et étourdis….Alors de quoi avez-vous parlez?

-De ma rencontre avec Sir'….De sa petite amie….Elle est décédée….Lâcha Evy, tristement, prise de compassion pour le jeune homme. Tu imagines? Murmura-t-elle douloureusement.

-Non. Frémit Lily en se rappelant une certaine soirée de cauchemar.

-Il m'a parlé de guerre, de perte, de survie….Il parle comme un soldat pas comme un gosse…Lança Evy songeuse.

-Il a l'air d'un soldat. Commenta Lily. Oups!!! Je vais être en retard à mon cours!!! Lança-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Tu es sure que cela ne te dérange pas?

-Voyons Lil's…Tes enfants sont des amours…

-Merci, Evy!! Lança Lily avant de franchir la porte.

Pressée, elle percuta quelqu'un faisant tomber tous ses affaires….

-Pardon!!!

-C'est rien, Lily.

-Gabriel!!! Je suis désolé, j'allais à mon cours….

-Moi aussi…Sourit-il. Je leur dirais que c'est de ta faute si je suis en retard!!! Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Ben ça!!! Je….Gabriel?! Ca va? Demanda-t-elle alors que le visage de Gabriel s'était fait dur.

-Je….

_-Tués….Eccorccchhhés…..Décchhiquetés….._

-Viens!!! Lança-t-il en l'entraînant.

-Quoi? Coassa la jeune femme, surprise.

-Viens! Répéta-t-il en pressant le pas.

Lily le suivit alors qu'il descendait au premier étage, se dirigeant vers l'aile droite….Gabriel paraissait plus dur, plus imposant en cet instant…Comme lors de la bataille songea Lily.

Gabriel, lui, suivait le sifflement aigue au travers des murs, cela ne le conduisait pas vers le second étage…Le basilic voyageait davantage dans le château….Au bout d'un moment, le sifflement s'arrêta et c'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit un corps sur le sol de pierre…

Il s'avança précautionneusement vers le corps sans prêter attention au gémissement de Lily derrière lui…L'amertume l'envahi quand il reconnut le jeune Gryffondor, Andréas Stratford, un septième année dont le rêve était de devenir auror…Il s'agenouilla près du corps et passa sa main sur le visage pâle pour fermer les yeux du garçon qui le regardait fixement, voilé à jamais. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence pesant comme pour se recueillir….

Avant que des pas ne résonnent dans le couloir…

-Lily? Coassa James, surpris.

-James….Il y en encore eu un…Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche en pointant la dépouille du jeune homme.

Le regard de James glissa vers Gabriel pour ensuite tomber sur le corps et ces yeux se teintèrent de tristesse.

-Andréas….Il voulait devenir auror…Murmura-t-il sombrement. Que fais-tu là, Lil's? Tu n'avais pas cours?!

-Si! Mais j'ai rencontré Gab qui nous amené ici…Souffla-t-elle en posant un regard interrogateur sur le jeune homme.

-J'ai entendus un bruit…Répondit celui-ci à la question muette de la jeune femme.

-Evidemment…Lâcha sarcastiquement James. Il faut prévenir Albus….

………………………………………………..

-Alors tu as entendu un bruit? Questionna Sirius, dans le bureau directorial.

-En effet. Approuva Gabriel qui n'appréciait pas le regard de son parrain. Ca ne te convient pas? Lança-t-il durement.

-Je n'ai rien dit…Lança Sirius pour se défendre, platement.

-Tu le penses tellement fort, Sirius….Cracha-t-il.

-Arrêtez!!! Tonna le directeur. Le ministère va s'en doute vouloir s'en mêler. Millicent est une bonne ministre mais elle se consacre exclusivement à Voldemort, laissant les affaires dites courantes au sous-secrétaire d'état, Fudge. C'est un homme qui ne voit que le pouvoir et je ne veux pas laisser mon école entre ses mains…Ils vont sans doute nous envoyer quelqu'un pour «enquêter»….Sinon, ce meurtre prouve la véracité de nos craintes et...

-Vous avez cherché après la chambre? Questionna rudement, Gabriel.

-Non, des fouilles ont déjà été…

-Merlin!!! Chercher encore!! Et quant à la bête qui se terrerait à l'intérieur….Avez-vous fait des recherches?

-…..

-Moi si. Continua-t-il. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que les coqs de Hagrid sont morts?

-Heu….Non, non…Répondit Albus, visiblement un peu perdu.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Gab?

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas, Lily? Quel animal craint les coqs et tue d'un seul regard, un animal assez puissant et imposant pour que Serpentard en ait fait son gardien?!

-Je….Ho Merlin!!! Souffla-t-elle un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux. Mais c'est un mythe!!! Affirma-t-elle.

-Quoi?! Demanda James, énervé de ne pas suivre.

-Un basilic. Répondit Remus calmement.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende!! Gronda Severus, sévèrement.

-Tout comme la chambre oui…Fit remarquer Gabriel, sarcastique.

Dumbledore le regarda de son regard perçant où brillait de manière presque surnaturel une lueur de méfiance…C'est fou comme son regard était expressif!! Bientôt, il sentit un esprit….Non, deux!!! Deux esprits essayaient de pénétrer le sien sans prendre de gants mais c'était peine perdue….Ses défenses étaient de vraies murailles de fer, imprenable et incassable. Les esprits se heurtèrent violemment au sien et il les repoussa sans douceur, les expulsant de son esprit….Severus et Albus venaient d'essayer d'utiliser la légimencie sur lui…Pauvre fou!

-Je ne vous croyais pas bas au point d'utiliser de telles méthodes, Albus. Lança-t-il tournant les talons pour sortir du bureau faisant claquer ses bottes contre la pierre froide…

-Vous le croyez, Albus? Demanda Severus une fois le garçon sorti.

-Je ne sais pas……Murmura le directeur, songeur.

**Flash-back**

-Venez dans mon bureau!

-Je préfère restez ici pendant que vous allez prévenir les autres….Répondit Gabriel avec sang froid.

-Les autres?

-Hé bien oui…..Vous ne vouliez pas gardez ceci pour vous seul, n'est-ce pas Albus?

-Non, évidemment que non…Souffla Albus avec un geste de la main. Comment l'avez-vous découvert?

-Par hasard.

-Vraiment?! Questionna Albus en haussant un sourcil à la manière de Sev'.

-Vraiment. Confirma Gabriel, neutre.

-Je ne le crois pas. Répondit Albus catégorique.

-A votre aise. Rétorqua Gabriel, froidement.

-Je pourrais vous soumettre au véritasérum….Lança le vieil homme esquissant un air mauvais.

-Faites donc…Lâcha échapper Gabriel comme si cela ne lui faisait rien. Mais, dites-moi si je me trompe, les phœnix ne sont pas réputés pour n'accorder leur confiance qu'aux gens le méritant?

-….

-Exactement. Lança Gabriel, sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il était bon de voir un Dumbledore sans voix….

A ce moment-là, Fumseck arriva, se perchant sur l'épaule de Gabriel, regardant Dumbledore de ses grands yeux dorés. S'il était humain, on aurait pu dire qu'il toisait le vieil homme, le défiant de contredire son instinct, son savoir.

-Vous devriez vraiment aller prévenir les autres….Lança Gabriel. Et me faire confiance…Souffla-t-il plus bas.

**Fin du Flash-back**

-Je ne sais vraiment pas….Répéta Albus.

………………………………………………………

**Second meurtre à Poudlard: Nos enfants sont-ils en sécurité?**

_Nouveau drame à Poudlard!!! Un nouveau meurtre tout aussi mystérieux que le premier vint d'être perpétrer entre les murs de l'école de magie la plus prestigieuse d'Europe. Aucun suspect, aucune piste, aucun indice….Rien. Le directeur s'est encore une fois tût à l'inverse du ministère, en effet, la situation devenant préoccupante, le sous-secrétaire d'état, Cornélius Fudge, à nommer un enquêteur pour aider les aurors Potter et Black dans leur enquête au sein de l'établissement. Aucune piste n'est à écarter, cite Fudge, ainsi l'enquêteur surveilleras aussi les professeurs…Nous nous rappelons tous que l'année dernière, un loup-garou a été découvert dans le corps professorale alors que Dumbledore était parfaitement au courant….Une question se pose alors: Nos enfants sont-ils encore en sécurité dans l'école __qui en fût jadis le synonyme? Rita Skeetter._

Le journal fut jeté au sol violemment. Gabriel fulminait contre pouvait-elle être à ce point inhumaine? Il n'imaginait pas comment Remus devait se sentir….Il se terrerait dans un trou de souris chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait d'un quelconque loup-garou s'il le pouvait. La pleine lune approchait en plus….Gabriel grogna une nouvelle en pensant à l'enquêteur du ministère….Avec Fudge, il pouvait s'attendre au pire…Il se leva sans entrain, il avait court avec les troisième années sur les loups-garous…

Il rencontra Remus sur le chemin vers la classe et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais Gabriel n'était pas dupe….Il connaissait assez Remus pour voir la tension inhabituel dans ses épaules et l'inquiétude barrant les traits d'habitude si détendu de son visage….

-Hum hum….Grinça une voix derrière eux.

Gabriel se tendit, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette voix stridente et ses raclements de gorge aussi faux qu'irritant. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une petite femme assez ronde. Elle était accoutrée d'une robe rose affriolante et d'un chapeau de la même couleur d'un goût plus que douteux…Ses pommettes roses ressortaient de son visage de crapaud alors qu'un sourire, non une grimace, étirait ses fines lèvres….

-Oui? Demanda-t-il prenant la voix la plus neutre que possible.

-Je suis….Grésilla la petite voix

-Dolores Jane Ombrage….L'enquêtrice du ministère, je présume? Susurra-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Tout à fait. Approuva le crapaud en gonflant légèrement sa poitrine. Je suis envoyée par le ministère pour aider dans l'enquête sur ces meurtres….Il est logique que je commence par le plus jeune et le nouveau professeur, n'est-ce pas? Minauda-t-elle.

-Evidemment. Acquiesça-t-il refoulant la folle envie de l'étrangler sur place. Mais je ne suis pas seul, le professeur Lupin me supervise…Lança-t-il.

-Oui….Je vois ça…Grinça-t-elle lançant un regard dégouté à Remus dont les épaules s'abaissèrent de suite.

Gabriel gronda intérieurement contre cette femme, cette mégère qui était mille fois moins méritante que son oncle et qui se permettait pourtant de le regarder de haut, de le juger….

-Bien. Nous allons faire cours dehors aujourd'hui….Argus va vous accompagner…Lança-t-il alors qu'il apercevait le concierge au bout du couloir…Je suis sure que vous allez vous entendre à merveille…Railla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Merci pour votre coopération, professeur James, le ministère saura s'en souvenir. Coassa-t-elle en se retournant vers Rusard faisant voler la dentelle rose de sa robe.

Une fois que le crapaud eut tourné le coin du couloir, Gabriel souffla. Il se tourna vers Remus et son cœur se serra quand il le vit regarder le sol d'un air abattu…

-Relèves la tête, Rem'…Lança-t-il sévèrement. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle….Et l'ignorance conduit souvent à la peur qui mène elle-même à la haine….Lâcha-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de Remus.

-Merci. Répondit Remus avec un large sourire. On ne va pas dehors? Questionna-t-il voyant que Gabriel prenait tout de même le chemin de la classe.

-Tu veux ma mort?! On va donner un cours sur les loups-garous…..Elle m'étriperait si elle le savait…Ca ne lui feras pas de mal de contempler la nature une heure ou deux!!! Railla-t-il, souriant.

* * *


	28. Mon ami Tom

Nouveau chapitre qui apporte son lotde réponse!!!!! LOL

Qql d'entre vous, avaient bien trouvé qui était possédé...BRAVO! lol

MERCI.

* * *

-Bien, qui peut me dire ce que sont les loups-garous? Oui, Tonk?

-Ce sont des créatures qui une fois la pleine lune venue se transforme en une bête assoiffée de sang…Récita la jeune fille qui avait opté pour des cheveux mauve et des yeux argentés.

Gabriel grogna avant de se lever de son bureau, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Remus qui s'était appuyée contre le mur dans le fond de la classe.

-Refermez vos livres. Ordonna-t-il fermement.

-Pardon?! Coassèrent l'ensemble des élèves.

-Ce ne sont que des bêtises…..

-Mais….Emit un rouge et or.

-Pas de mais, Monsieur Parkers….Que disent ces livres? Demanda-t-il. Oui, Monsieur Weasley?

-Comment reconnaître un loup-garou et le tuer. Récita Charlie en lisant le titre du chapitre.

-Oui. Or moi, je vous aie demandé ce qu'ils étaient…..Qu'êtes-vous Monsieur Bones?

-Heu…Un garçon?! Tenta le jeune homme avec une petite voix.

-Mais encore?

-Un…..Etre humain?

-Exactement. Et les loups-garous?

-Ils ne sont pas humains!!! Tonna une jeune Gryffondor.

-Et pourquoi cela Mademoiselle Hopcrick?

-Ce sont des bêtes!!! Rajouta un Serpentard.

-5 point en moins pour Serpentard pour ségrégation. Lança Gabriel d'une voix traînante.

-Quoi?! Mais….

-Pas de mais! Comment devient-on loup-garou?

-Par morsure! Affirma Tonks.

-En effet. Et donc, la personne qui s'est fait mordre n'est-elle plus humaine après sa morsure?!

-Non! Affirma avec véhémence le même Serpentard.

-Pourtant, il ne se transforme qu'une fois par mois….Le reste du temps, il est comme vous et moi….

-Mais justement, il se transforme!!!

-Oui, et c'est une raison de plus pour les admirer….

-Les admirer?! Couina Hutbirt, le Serpentard.

-Exactement. Imaginer que vous devez porter ce fardeau toute votre vie, vivre en sachant qu'une fois par mois vous vous transformez en loup qui pourrait blesser votre famille, vos amis….Ils le font.

-Et Greyback? Demanda Elrick Doge.

-Greyback était un monstre avide de sang bien avant d'être un loup-garou….Répondit savamment Gabriel.

Le cours continua, les élèves et le professeur se lançant dans un débat sur l'humanité des loups-garous. Remus restait en dehors de cette conversation, sachant très bien que s'il y prenait part, il allait irrémédiablement trouver le plancher intéressant et vouter ses épaules presque inconsciemment. Il avait trouvé des amis qui l'acceptait sans condition mais malgré leur soutien et leur assurance qu'il méritait autant voir plus que n'importe quel autre personne; il se sentait sale, il se sentait diminué, il se sentait souillé….Il n'arrivait pas à parler pour sa race, il n'arrivait jamais à répondre aux piques comme avec cette Ombrage…..

-Bon…Pour la prochaine fois, je veux un rouleau de parchemin sur ce que vous pensez des loup-garou et un autre sur l'image qu'a le loup-garou dans notre société moderne en comparaison de l'image qu'il avait dans l'Antiquité. Au revoir et pensez-y.

-Tu sembles callé sur le sujet? Commenta Remus, une fois le dernier élève passé la porte.

-Sûrement. J'en connaissais un. C'était…L'homme le plus doux et le plus attentionné que j'ai jamais rencontré…Il était calme et n'avait pas d'apriori…C'était un ami de mon parrain et de mon père…Raconta Gabriel tendrement.

-Il est mort. Affirma Remus ayant relevé l'emploi du passé.

-Oui….Souffla Gabriel en lui jetant un regard indescriptible.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriel et Remus étaient dans la salle des professeurs, une petite salle réservée aux enseignants pour passer leur temps libre autre part que dans leur appartement…Ils discutaient tranquillement pendant que James et Evy parlaient ensemble….Sirius faisait sa ronde et Lily avait un cours. Harry était dans les bras de son père, somnolant doucement alors que sa sœur jouait joyeusement sur le tapis devant l'âtre. Le professeur Trelawney échangeait ses point de vue sur la lecture des feuilles de thé avec Chourave qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire….

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre un crapaud rose au visage furieux. Gabriel leva ses yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Professeur James!! Minauda la voix grésillarde.

-Oui?

-Je vous ai attendu dehors pendant trois heures….Grinça le crapaud.

-Dehors? S'étonna faussement Gabriel.

-Et bien oui, puisque votre cours se faisait dehors! Minauda Ombrage, les lèvres pincées.

-Mon cours? Dehors? Noonnnn…..

-C'est vous- même qui me l'avez dit!!!

-Moi? S'amusa Gabriel. Certainement pas!!! Professeur Lupin, ai-je dit cela?

-Heu…Pas du tout, professeur James, pas du tout!!! Affirma Remus avec un plaisir non-dissimulé.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…Mais, Mademoiselle Ombrage, puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous êtes dans la salle des professeurs.

-Je….

Mais sa voix stridente n'eut pas le temps de résonner que Gabriel d'un geste de la main, referma la porte au nez du crapaud. Une multitude de jurons fut audible au travers de la porte pendant au moins cinq minutes….

-Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec le ministère….Le prévint Evy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas….La rassura-t-il, négligemment.

James, lui, était bien trop occupé à s'empêcher de rire pour faire une quelconque remarque….

Peu après, Harry se glissa hors des bras de son père et vint se poster devant Gabriel, silencieusement. James, qui avait suivit son fils des yeux, porta davantage d'attention à la conversation.

Gabriel stoppa sa discussion avec Remus et regarda le petit garçon qui le regardait étrangement, le regard songeur.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry?

-Je me demandais…..Commença le petit.

-Oui?

-A propos de ton secret….Souffla l'enfant en se penchant en avant pour ne pas être entendus.

-Lequel? Demanda Gabriel, réticent.

-Le premier. Ajouta Harry, confirmant les craintes de Gab.

-Oui….

-C'est spécial? Demanda le petit garçon en levant les sourcils bien haut.

-Je ne comprends pas Harry….

-Mon ami il dit que c'est spécial!!! Affirma le bonhomme.

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un?! S'affola le jeune homme, élevant légèrement le ton.

Remus suivait la conversation discrètement sans comprendre alors que James regardait la scène essayant d'entendre un mot ou deux….

-Rien qu'à Tom…C'est mon ami….

Un coup de poing aurait eu le même effet. La respiration de Gabriel s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre plus rapide. Serait-il possible que...? Ce serait tout à fait….Un horrible hasard…. Mais Harry ne savait pas écrire ou du moins pas assez pour avoir un journal….Remus était de plus en plus confus, ne comprenant pas la réaction excessive de Gabriel à l'annonce de Harry.

-Et comment tu lui parle à Tom? Demanda-t-il, neutre.

-Par un journal!! C'est Gugus qui me l'a donné et il a mit un sort dessus pour que quand je parle ca s'écrive!!!

-Gugus? Mondingus? Demanda Gabriel assez rudement.

-Oui. Répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

-Et depuis quand?

-Depuis la rentrée…Répondit le petit.

-Ecoute-moi bien Harry….Tu vas aller chercher le journal dans ta chambre avec ton papa et vous allez venir nous rejoindre dans le bureau du directeur, ok?

-D'accord!! Approuva Harry.

-James?!

-Oui?! Répondit son père en se levant d'un bond.

-Amène ton fils à votre appartement, il doit y prendre quelque chose, passe prendre Lily, déposer Eline et venez au bureau d'Albus. Ordonna-t-il calmement. Evy, continua-t-il, va prévenir Sirius et Severus et venez au bureau vous aussi…

-Et pourquoi ça? Lança James, presque venimeux.

-Parce que….Fais-le James….Pour ton fils…Lâcha-t-il rencontrant le regard chocolat de son père.

James le dévisagea un instant avant d'opiner silencieusement, prouvant qu'il était capable de ravaler sa fierté quand il s'agissait de son fils.

-Remus…Viens avec moi. Ordonna-t-il encore.

Gabriel marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école, essayant de contenir sa colère contre cet imbécile de Mondingus…Remus le suivait tout aussi silencieux, se posant mille et une questions. Gabriel était en mode combat, c'était clairement visible et pourtant il pouvait presque sentir sa colère absente quand il avait combattu avec connaissait-il Mondingus? Qui était ce Tom? Était-ce vraiment le journal d'Harry? Avait-il bien compris? Le journal lui répondait? Pourquoi Gabriel avait-il réagit si violemment?

-Tu connais le mot de passe? Demanda-t-il, pressé.

-Vanille et chocolat. Lâcha Remus.

La gargouille se déplaça laissant le passage libre. Sans préambule, Gabriel gravit les quelques marches et entra dans le bureau du directeur sans frapper. Remus, lui, le suivait sans entrain plutôt par curiosité.

Gabriel entra dans le bureau directeur comme une furie, plaquant bruyamment ses mains contre le bureau. Albus leva ses yeux azur vers lui, le regardant avec étonnement.

-Que se passe-t-il, Gabriel? Demanda Albus d'une voix polie.

-Appelez Mondingus Fletcher….Lança-t-il d'une voix teintée de colère

-Pardon?

-Appelez Mondingus, maintenant!!! Cria-t-il.

-Mais comment vous…..

-Albus, faîtes-le!!! Tout de suite!!! C'est important….

Voyant que le directeur ne réagissait toujours pas, il soupira d'exaspération.

-C'est à propos d'Harry….Lâcha-t-il doucement dans un souffle, avec un regard bourré de sous-entendus.

Albus se leva directement et appela Mondingus par cheminette, Remus s'était rapproché dés que le nom d'Harry avait été prononcé faisant sourire Gabriel. James, Lily et Harry entrèrent ensemble suivit de Sirius, Evy et Severus.

-Que se passe-t-il, Merlin?! Tonna Sirius.

-Professeur James? Susurra Severus avec un regard noir.

-Nous vous écoutons….L'interpella Albus, impatient.

Gabriel les regarda tour à tour avant de reporter son attention sur la petite tête noiraude qui tenait fermement un livre avec une reliure de cuir.

-Harry….Tu veux bien leur raconter ce que tu m'as dit?! Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Mais c'est un secret!! Rétorqua le petit.

-Je sais…Mais c'est très important Harry…

Le petit le regarda un moment de ses grand yeux verts caché derrière ses lunettes rondes, une lueur de malice y brillait, flamboyante.

-D'accord!

-Merci Harry….

-Mais tu dois dire ton secret aussi!!!

-Le deuxième? Tenta Gabriel avec espoir.

-Non, le premier!!! Insista Harry

Gabriel regarda ses parents, incertain. De toute façon, il devraitleur dire pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre…Les autres regardaient la scène avec incompréhension sauf Remus qui savait en quoi consistait le deuxième secret….

-D'accord. Céda Gabriel en soupirant…Et les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent. Vas-y….

-Pourquoi moi premier? Demanda le petit garçon avec une moue…

-Parce que ton secret est plus intéressant que le mien…Répondit Gabriel avec un léger sourire.

-Pfff….

-Harry? C'est quoi ce secret? Demanda enfin Lily.

-Gugus, il m'a offert un livre….Et il a mit un sort dessus pour que quand je parle, ça écrive tout seul….

-On sait cela mon poussin….Répondit James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et ben, le livre, il me répondait….

-Pardon?

-Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Tom….

Dumbledore blêmit légèrement semblant faire un minimum de rapprochement:

-Son nom complet, Harry? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor. Répondit le garçon avec un large sourire.

La pâleur du visage du directeur s'amplifia tandis que Remus commençait à comprendre…Un peu. Albus tourna la tête vers Gabriel pour avoir une sorte de confirmation et celui-ci hocha la tête légèrement.

Au même moment, l'âtre s'illumina de flammes vertes et un petit homme mal fagoté en sortit. La colère de Gabriel revint au galop, son aura apparaissant sous forme de filament gris voletant autour de lui…Il plaqua l'homme contre le mur, le soulevant du sol.

-Ignorant! Idiot! Incapable! Refourguer un livre que tu as probablement piqué au marché noir dans l'allée des embrumes à un gosse!! Lança-t-il d'une voix horriblement calme. Ce gosse!!! Rajouta-t-il avec hargne.

Le groupe tiqua aux derniers mots mais ne relevèrent pas la parole…..Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Je…Je….Je ne comprend pas…

-Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas!! Trop occupé à picoler ou à voler!!! Lança-t-il acide.

-Gabriel!! Cela suffit!! Ordonna Albus avec autorité.

Et à la grande surprise de l'assemblée, Gabriel relâcha l'homme à l'instant.

-Comme vous voulez….

-Expliquez-vous!!! Ordonna le vieil homme.

-Bien….Mais pas ici….Que diriez-vous des sous-sols de l'aile gauche? Susurra-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

L'assemblée resta interdite un moment digérant le fait que Gabriel connaisse l'existence du QG….

* * *

REVIEWS? 


	29. le QG de l'ordre

Un new chapitre! LOL

alors merci pour totes vos reviews! j'en ai eu plain pour le chapitre précédent! TROP COOL! LOOOOL!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, la pluie tombait durement et l'obscurité semblait prédominée dans le château malgré le fait que l'on était en pleine journée….

James marchait d'un pas rapide, sa femme à sa droite et Sirius à sa gauche. Harry dans les bras. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Il n'avait pas compris la colère de Gabriel et le secret de son fils. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait plus à revenir dessus. Remus lui avait soufflé qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort….Mais comment était-ce possible? Comment Voldemort pourrait se retrouver lier avec le journal de son fils? Avec son fils? Il resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps dans ses bras….Son fils…La chair de sa chair….Son sang….Sa vie…Il avait failli le perdre une fois, il avait cru mourir…..Il savait que Harry était promis à de grandes choses, sinon pourquoi Voldemort se serait intéressé à lui? Pris d'une crainte qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il embrassa le front de Harry là où dans un autre monde une cicatrice apparaissait…Il sentit sa femme presser sa main pour le rassurer et son ami serrer son épaule….

Gabriel était en tête, avec Remus, il dirigeait la petite troupe en silence trop occupé à se demander ce qu'il devrait leur dire et comment…..Devait-il tout expliquer ? Juste une partie? Laquelle? Et Harry? Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était sous l'emprise de Tom, cela pouvait-il avoir des conséquences sur un si jeune enfant? La possession avait été plus rapide qu'avec Ginny, ce qui était normal vu que l'esprit d'Harry étant plus jeune, plus immature au niveau de sa magie était bien plus manipulable que celui de Ginny….

Il arriva enfin au sous-sol mais devait-il aller à gauche ou à droite?

-Voilà…Je sais que c'est quelque part par ici mais je ne sais pas vraiment où…Lâcha-t-il.

-Mais quoi donc? Demanda Albus.

-Ne jouez pas à ca avec moi, Albus….Menaça Gabriel, les nerfs à vif.

Dumbledore l'examina un instant avant de prendre le chemin de droite qu'ils empruntèrent dix petite minutes. Le couloir était sombre et humide, ressemblant fortement au cachot. Des toiles d'araignée pendait du plafond bas et poussiéreux, si le couloir était emprunté souvent, tout était mis en œuvre pour qu'il ait l'air abandonné….Enfin, Albus se tourna vers la droite et murmura un mot de passe qu'il ne put entendre. Une partie du mur recula et glissa vers la gauche raclant le sol dans un bruit sourd. 

La salle dans laquelle il entra alors lui coupa le souffle…Le premier QG de l'ordre….C'était une grande salle aux murs d'un rouge foncé tirant sur le bordeaux, un lustre immense pendait au plafond et une bibliothèque colossale était érigée au fond de la salle. Au centre, une grande table était disposée avec des chaises de velours doré de part et d'autres…Et sur le mur de droite, bien en évidence, un drapeau….Plutôt un étendard, était présent. Il représentait un phœnix d'une couleur or sur un fond rouge, en dessous de l'oiseau majestueux était brodé un nom…_L'ordre du phœnix_……

Le seul mot que Gabriel pouvait appliquer à ce QG de l'ordre était: luxueux….A cause du velours des sièges, à cause des tapisseries au mur, à cause de la table en chêne massif, à cause de la bibliothèque gargantuesque, à cause de l'étendard étincelant….

Il était partagé entre la contemplation de la salle et le goût amer qui envahissait sa bouche…_Et ils se disent en guerre…._Durant la seconde guerre, le QG était là où on était, là où on était sur de se réveiller en vie….Certes Poudlard avait tenu mais dans quel état? Il était hors de questions d'installer le QG dans le château, c'était un risque supplémentaire pour le château de se faire attaquer….Et beaucoup trop de personnes y résidaient encore, enfants et adultes, espérant obtenir un semblant de sécurité. Et de toute façon, il aurait été ridicule d'implanter le QG là où les combattants allaient rarement. Les combattants, les résistants étaient dehors, sur le champs de bataille, dans les réseaux du marché noir, dans les rangs de Voldemort, se déplaçant en même temps que les troupes de mangemorts pour contrer telles ou telles attaques…Non, leur QG était vétuste, le plus souvent ils s'asseyaient à même le sol autour d'une quelconque carte…Nul étendard, nul livre…Juste leurs convictions, juste leurs savoirs….

-Pour sur c'est différent…Souffla-t-il imperceptiblement.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la large table. Albus lançait des coups d'œil ennuyé à Harry, il n'aimait pas qu'un enfant vienne au QG mais James et Lily n'avaient pas démordu et voulaient leur fils auprès d'eux…Sirius et Remus aussi d'ailleurs….

-Bien alors, Professeur James? Demanda Albus, croisant ses mains sur la table devant lui.

-Faudrait vous décider, Albus, Gabriel ou professeur James?

-Gab! Gronda Remus…

-Bon, bon….Que connaissez-vous des horcruxes? Lança-t-il d'un ton grave.

La plupart affichèrent une mine interrogative, se regardant les uns les autres, cherchant une quelconque réponse…Seul Dumbledore avait l'air de comprendre ce dont il parlait, son visage s'était assombri d'horreur.

-Albus? Tenta Evy, ayant remarqué la pâleur soudaine du directeur.

-Laissons-le se remettre du choc…Se moqua gentiment Gabriel. Les horcruxes sont des objets où l'on peut mettre une partie de son âme.

-Pardon? Coassèrent James et Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui intéresse par-dessous tout Voldemort?

-Le pouvoir. Lança James.

-Non, bien avant ça…..Ce qu'il désire par-dessous tout….

-La vie éternelle. Conclut Albus, toujours très pâle.

-Exactement. Et les horcruxes lui procurent cela en quelque sorte….Il met une partie de son âme à l'abri dans un quelconque objet et si la partie d'âme qui se trouve dans son corps est détruite, il reste l'autre….

-Mais son corps devrait être détruit aussi, non? Demanda Lily.

-En effet mais plusieurs incantation peuvent le faire revivre si son âme, ou une partie, est intact.

-Donc, il a fait un horcruxe? Demanda Remus.

-Non. Répondit simplement Gabriel.

-Mais…. Tu...bredouilla Lily.

-Il en a fait sept. Conclut-il sombrement.

-Merlin! Hoqueta Evy.

-Ouais….Faire un horcruxe est déjà terrible car cela nécessite de séparer son âme….Et quel est le moyen de scinder son âme?

-….

-Le meurtre…Car tuer déchire l'âme. C'est en ce sens que les horcruxes sont une chose proscrites dans le monde de la magie. A cause de leur création mais aussi à cause de leur existence propre. La mort fait partie de la vie, il est tout à fait inimaginable de ne pas y passer….De plus, l'homme qui fait cela n'est plus vraiment un homme….Quand on sépare l'âme en deux…Alors en sept c'est…

-Inhumain. Souffla Evy.

-Oui.

-Quel est le rapport avec Harry? Demanda James, excédé.

-Ce journal est un horcruxe. Lança-t-il en pointant le livre relié de cuir.

Lily hoqueta tandis que James resserrait sa prise sur son fils.

-C'est son premier horcruxe…Il renferme le souvenir d'un Jedusor de 16 ans….Quiconque lui parle, lui écrit devient sa victime. Lâcha-t-il doucement.

-Que lui a-t-il fait? Demanda Lily saisissant la main d'Harry, toujours dans les bras de son père.

-Il l'a possédé…..C'est Harry qui a ouvert la chambre et qui a écrit le message sur le mur….Céda-t-il. Je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-il sincèrement car il voulait tant le protéger de tout cela, le protéger de Tom et de la guerre qu'il en avait oublié qu'Harry n'avait que 4 ans et qu'il y avait bien plus d'un danger pour un petit garçon….

-Tu sais où est la chambre. Affirma Remus, le regardant de ses yeux ambre perçants.

-Perspicace. C'est vrai mais je ne pouvais pas tuer le basilic tant que je ne savais pas qui était possédé….

-Tu savais que quelqu'un était possédé? S'étonna Remus

-Oui. Eluda-t-il simplement.

-Comment? Comment tu savais tout cela? Et comment savoir si c'est la vérité? Susurra Severus.

-Pourquoi Severus? Tu es vexé que ton maître ne te l'ai pas dit? Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Comment oses-tu? Grogna Severus en se levant brusquement.

-J'ose….Après tout, Severus, ce n'est pas moi qui me prend pour un prince…Lança-t-il assez sournoisement ce qui eut comme effet de laisser Severus sans voix.

-Mais….Mais comment? Et comment peut-on le détruire? Et Harry? Comment va-t-il? Demanda James faisant passer son regard de Gabriel à son fils.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…On peut facilement le détruire et Harry n'en ressentira normalement aucun effet….Lança-t-il prudemment.

-Normalement? Coassa Sirius.

-Oui….Harry est jeune et sa magie est encore fort instable…Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel point Tom à pénétrer son esprit…

-Comment le détruire? Demanda Remus.

-C'est simple. Soit on utilise l'épée de Gryffondor, soit du venin de basilic….La première est beaucoup plus simple selon moi….

-Et tu crois qu'on va te donner l'épée comme ça! Lança Sirius d'une voix aigue.

-Non, Sirius….Souffla Gabriel exaspéré. Car de un, l'épée ne se laisse maîtriser que par un vrai Gryffondor et de deux, rajouta-t-il avec un large sourire, je n'ai absolument pas besoin que vous me l'a donniez…

Au même moment, un éclair d'or et d'argent zébra l'air de la pièce, se déposant docilement dans la main de Gabriel qui avait l'avais tendus, paume vers le haut. Jouant quelque minute avec la lumière comme à son habitude, tous purent voir l'inscription gravée sur la lame de l'épée, faisant d'elle l'originale.

-Magie sans baguette et informulée. Souffla Remus, abasourdis. 

La magie informulée était une chose courante chez les sorciers confirmés mais la magie sans baguette demandait une quantité non négligeable de puissance. Unir les deux devait demander un potentiel certain.

-C'est bien ce que je disais…Perspicace…Répondit Gabriel.

-Comment savoir si c'est la vérité? Lança Severus.

-C'est bon tu t'es remis? Susurra Gabriel mauvais.

Severus le regarda un moment sans répondre, il était sur que personne ne savait pour le prince de sang-mêlé mais d'un autre côté cela expliquerait comment il connaissait «sectum sempra» ce qui impliquait qu'il savait où était son ancien livre de potions….

-Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance, si tu sais que je suis un mangemort? Lança-t-il rudement.

-Nuance…Tu es un espion, pas un mangemort…Et je sais que je peux faire confiance au Prince et toi, tu va me faire confiance en retour…Rétorqua-t-il toujours souriant, pourtant son regard démontrait tout son sérieux.

Severus acquiesça à l'étonnement de tous après dix secondes à se regarder en chien de faïences….

-Bien, alors nous pouvons détruire le journal….Lança-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

-Attend! Lança Evy. Comment sais-tu tout cela, Gab? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je vous donnerais des explications plus tard….Quand cela sera terminé, nous n'en avons pas le temps maintenant….

-Bien. Approuva Albus, se levant à son tour.

-Est-ce que….Est-ce qu'Harry va souffrir? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

-Je ne crois pas non, mais pour être sincère….Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…Céda-t-il, désolé.

Il prit le journal d'une main et le déposa au sol. Il recula de quelque pas et leva son épée dans les airs, au moment où il allait l'abaisser, une petite tête noiraude vint tirer sur son bras:

-S'il te plaît Gabriel! C'est mon ami! Mon ami! Ne lui fait pas de mal! Supplia Harry maintenant réveillé d'une voix tremblotante.

-Harry, retourne près de ton père…Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

-NON! S'il te plaît, Gab! S'il te plaît! Il est gentil, c'est mon ami! Ne le détruit pas! Pleura l'enfant d'une voix suppliante.

Gabriel lança un regard à James qui revint chercher le petit, l'encerclant de ses bras. Mais le garçon continua de pleurer, de gesticuler, de supplier….Tant et si bien qu'il parvint à se libérer des bras de son père, empêchant une seconde fois l'épée de fendre le journal….

-Non! Non! Gabriel! Te plaît! Non…

-Harry….Arrêtes! Tonna-t-il en repoussant l'enfant près de son père.

Mais James se retrouva en quelque instant propulser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et Harry se tenait là, devant lui. Un petit garçonnet de quatre ans se tenait devant lui, le foudroyant de son regard vert où des éclats brun miroitaient.

-Tu ne le détruiras pas….Lança le petit d'une voix bien trop rauque.

Gabriel le regarda abasourdis un instant avant de lever son épée. Une vague de magie déferla vers lui, le faisant vaciller légèrement…La puissance qui émanait de l'enfant n'était pas la sienne, elle suintait la magie noire….Certes Harry était puissant mais cette puissance était encore bien trop brut à son âge et mis dans des mains telles que celles de Tom, cela pouvait être désastreux….Mais comme je le disais, sa magie était encore très immature et Tom n'avait touché que la couche superficielle de la conscience d'Harry, sinon, il serait là en personne comme avec Ginny….Et même si c'était une partie de la puissance de Tom, il ne s'agissait que de son lui de 16 ans….Loin d'être encore le Voldemort que l'on connait aujourd'hui….

Gabriel n'eut donc aucun mal à contrer la vague de puissance, faisant s'abattre la lame sur le petit journal. Une lumière glacial se répandit dans la pièce, projetant des ombres fantomatiques sur les murs….Et un cri résonna.

Mais la partie d'âme n'était pas la seule à crier, Harry aussi, d'un cri dans lequel on pouvait nettement percevoir la douleur, la peur et le désespoir….Pour ensuite se taire rapidement, laissant le petit corps s'effondrer sur le sol comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils….

Harry ne comprenait pas…Il se sentait vide et lourd en même temps….Fatigué et énervé….Il savait juste qu'ils voulaient détruire le journal et que Tom ne le voulait pas….Tom ne le voulait absolument pas et Tom était son ami...Il supplia Gabriel mais son père le retint…Pourquoi voulait-il détruire son ami? Ils ne devaient pas…Tom ne le voulait pas et….Ils ne devaient pas, il en était certain…Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui, un barrage céder, et une vague se déferler en lui….Inconnue. Et il eut peur. Vraiment peur. Car ce n'était plus son ami qui était là….C'était quelqu'un…Quelque chose d'autre. Et il s'entendit parler pourtant il était sur de ne pas avoir parlé, il n'avait pas voulu parler….Et il sentit ce que L'autre voulait faire mais il ne le voulait pas! Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Gabriel, lui aussi, c'était son ami….Il sentit L'autre drainer son énergie et l'expulser hors de son corps, vers Gabriel….Il vu, avec une appréhension qu'il ne comprit pas, l'épée s'abattre sur le petit journal et il eut mal….Il se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur, comme écarteler et il sentit L'autre disparaître, le laissant maître de son corps….Il cria de peur et de douleur…Que se passait-il? Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol froid de cette grande pièce qui lui paraissait si sombre d'un seul coup, il voulu se relever mais sa main lui sembla peser des tonnes, même parler lui aurait demandé un effort colossal….C'est éreinté et inquiet, que le petit Harry se laissa gagner par l'obscurité.

* * *


	30. Sirius et le basilic

Voila un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long! LOL!

Merci pour vos reviews, surtout! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII:-))))))

Biz

* * *

Lily plongea sur son fils alors que Sirius aida James à se remettre debout. Sa mère serra contre elle le petit corps endormis pleurant silencieusement alors que son père refermait ses bras sur les deux êtres les plus importants de sa vie….

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Lança Gabriel en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

-Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose, James? Susurra Rogue, le regard noir.

-Je serais ravi de vous fournir quelques explications…Après qu'on ait éliminé le basilic et qu'on ait emmené Harry voir Pompom…Répondit-il en esquissant un pas vers la sortie.

Severus grogna mais ne le contredit pas. Et ils empruntèrent tous le chemin de l'infirmerie. Sirius jetait de fréquent coups d'œil sur son filleul, les doigts crispés en serrant la main d'Evy, Lily tenait toujours son fils dans ses bras, essayant de sécher ses larmes, James tenait fermement son épouse comme pour la soutenir et Remus était plus pâle que d'habitude, même en prenant en compte que la pleine lune était pour demain soir….

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, Lily déposa son fils sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. Pompom se jeta sur le petit et l'ausculta sous l'œil inquiet des parents. Elle se releva avec un sourire réconfortant:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…Il va bien….Sa réserve magique est totalement épuisée mais il va bien….Il va dormir jusqu'à ce que sa réserve soit de niveau acceptable….

James souffla et Lily s'effondra sur une chaise avant de reprendre la main de son fils dans la sienne. James, lui, regardait son petit garçon et eut un pincement au cœur….Il semblait si petit au milieu de ce grand lit blanc…Il était si pâle, si livide….Son petit garçon avait été possédé…Possédé par Voldemort!Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son fils…Quel père faisait-il! Réussirait-il à protéger son fils de la guerre et de ses atrocités? Le protéger de Voldemort? Serait-il assez fort? James commençait à en douter….Il sentit une main sur son épaule….Sûrement Sirius. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Sirius qui s'éleva:

-Ce n'est pas ta faute….Marmonna Gabriel à son père, voyant la détresse de celui-ci. Non, ce n'était pas sa faute…C'était la sienne.

James se releva d'un bond, une foule d'insulte déjà prête sur le bout de la langue….Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était de la sienne, qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose et le faire plus tôt, qu'il aurait du prévoir avec tout ce qu'il semblait connaître, qu'il aurait du protéger Harry car ce n'était qu'un enfant mais il ne le fît pas. Pourquoi? Peut-être à cause de la lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux de Gabriel, peut-être à cause de la main de sa femme dans la sienne ou du regard de Remus posé sur lui….Ou tout simplement peut-être parce que cela n'aurait pas été juste. Il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête avant de se rassoir, fixant de nouveau son fils.

-C'est quoi ce secret, Gab? Lança Evy, se rappelant que le jeune homme devait leur révéler quelque chose.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait vers le reste de la petite troupe:

-Bon, je vais devoir aller dans la chambre des secrets pour tuer le basilic…

-L'Héritier n'est-il pas le seul à pouvoir y entrer! Demanda Severus.

-Pas du tout….Lança Gabriel, incertain. N'importe quel fourchelang peut y entrer…

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Sirius le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu et Remus semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Il n'était pas sur que ses parents l'aient entendu et il n'en était pas fâché….Severus avait haussé ses deux sourcils et l'étincelle dans les yeux de Dumbledore brillait étrangement.

-Tu es un fourchelang? Coassa Sirius.

-Oui. N'importe quel parleur peut entrer mais seul l'héritier peut appeler le tu es fourchelang…Répéta encore Sirius, sous le choc prenant l'air de Ron quand ils l'avaient découvert. Ca pose un problème? Grogna-t-il, agacé par l'attitude de son parrain.

-Non. Répondit Sirius à son grand étonnement.

-Pardon? Couina-t-il, abasourdis.

-Donc, le coupa Remus, tu dois aller dans la chambre…Tu n'iras pas seul, tout de même? 

-Ben….Si….Je préfère….Lança-t-il, hésitant, il ne serait pas à l'aise si l'un des ses proches venait avec lui.

-Je viens avec toi! Lança James, sortant de sa torpeur.

-Non, tu reste avec ta femme et ton fils, il aura besoin de son père s'il se réveille. Tonna-t-il.

-Moi, je viendrais! Lança Remus.

-La pleine lune est demain, tu as besoin de repos…Répondit calmement Gabriel.

-Moi, alors! Et tu n'as pas d'excuse! Lança Sirius.

Gabriel soupira….Manquait plus que ça….Que son parrain l'accompagne….Il allait mourir d'inquiétude! Mais, il ne pouvait lui refuser de venger son filleul….

-Ok…Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Sirius….Que tu écoute ce que je te dirai quand je te le dirai…ok?

-….

-Sirius….Souffla-t-il….Fais-moi confiance au moins pour honorer ta dette de vie…Même si j'aurais aimé que tu le fasses pour une autre raison que l'honneur…Soupira-t-il.

-Bien…Bien sur que je te fais confiance…Sans la dette de vie….Je le fais pour Harry. Ajouta Sirius avec conviction.

-Je suis fier de toi….Lui souffla Evy au creux de son oreille.

Un sourire fleuri sur le visage de Gabriel, un sourire que personne ne comprit.

-J'en étais sur…Lança-t-il avec un large sourire. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Le petit groupe avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, silencieusement. Evy serrait fortement la main de son mari tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la fameuse chambre des secrets.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Albus. Qui était vraiment Gabriel James? Comment connaissait-il tout cela? Était-il vraiment l'héritier de Serpentard? Selon la bague, oui. Selon lui, non. Et même si le vieil homme n'en était pas très content, il avait appris à faire confiance au jeune homme, fusse-t-il étrange….Il faisait attention au moindre tournant qu'il prenait, pour bien se rappeler où était l'entrée de la mythique chambre…Ils allaient au second étage…Etrange, il aurait pensé que celle-ci se trouvait plutôt dans un sous-sol…Vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde….Il n'y avait strictement rien là-bas…

-Voilà, on y Gabriel.

-Heu…Tenta Sirius….Nous sommes dans les anciennes toilettes des filles.

-Quelle observation, Sirius! Se moqua gentiment Gabriel. Regarde-là! Lança-t-il en pointant un des robinets.

Tous purent admirer le serpent gravé sur le robinet, signe de Salazard Serpentard. 

-La chambre des secrets….Ici? C'est impensable! Lança Sirius.

-C'est bien pensé. Répondit Gabriel. _Ouvres-toi! _Siffla-t-il provoquant des frissons à l'assemblée.

L'évier se recula en grinçant dans un bruit de ferraille dévoilant un trou béant aussi obscur que puant….Le groupe regarda le trou avec des yeux ronds, n'en revenant toujours pas. Sirius leva les yeux vers Gabriel qui tournait la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant apparemment quelque chose.

-Tu cherches quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien…Lança distraitement Gabriel…J'attends juste quelqu'un….

-Qui? Coassa Sirius.

Un éclair de plume dorée traversa le petit groupe. Fumseck se posa docilement sur l'épaule de Gabriel qui flatta un moment son encolure:

-Et bien, mon ami, je t'ai connu plus ponctuel….Murmura-t-il doucement.

L'oiseau fît claquer son bec bruyamment avant de pencher sa tête vers la joue de Gabriel.

-Pourquoi Fumseck est-il ici? S'étonna Remus

-Il va nous aider. Répondit-il.

-Alors on y va? Demanda brusquement Sirius levant sur lui un regard sérieux.

-Attend….Que sait-tu des basilics? Interrogea-t-il.

-Je….Heu….

-Bon….Tu ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux…Il peut te tuer d'un simple regard et son venin est mortel. Il n'obéit qu'à l'Héritier donc même si je lui parle fourchelang, il ne m'écoutera pas…Pas la peine de stresser. En gros, voilà…

Sirius hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris regardant toujours le trou avec un mélange surprenant d'émotions. Il ressentait tellement de chose….De l'excitation, de l'appréhension, de la peur….

Il fut un temps, où il aurait regardé le trou avec envie, où il recherchait avidement le danger pour se sentir vivant. Il aimait cette sensation électrique qu'il éprouvait quand la tension montait brutalement, la sensation de l'adrénaline s'écoulant dans ses veines, parcourant son corps faisant battre son cœur plus vite, faisant accélérer sa respiration et ses idées…Il aimait frôler la mort de près, sentir le danger s'hérisser sous ses doigts. Il aimait ça….Il s'était senti tellement vivant pendant les batailles, tellement alerte, tellement conscient de tous ce qui l'entourait….Ho oui…Il adorait ça…

Mais il aimait Evy plus encore. Et il aimait déjà Elena mille fois plus. Il ne s'était jamais fait à la peur qu'il voyait dans le regard obsidienne de sa femme quand il revenait de mission, aux larmes d'inquiétudes qu'elle versait pour lui…Et il avait dû freiner ses ardeurs pour ne pas sauter sur le danger, pour ne pas prendre de risque inconsidéré….Car il craignait par-dessus tout ne plus revoir sa femme….Ne pas voir naître sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seul…Surtout en ce moment. Et c'est donc avec un sentiment, qu'il ressentait si fort depuis peu, qu'il observait l'obscurité engloutissante du trou. La peur. Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas revenir. Peur de les laisser. Peur de mourir.

Gabriel lut le trouble de son parrain dans ses yeux bleu, ce qui lui fit remarquer que son Sirius n'aurait pas pensé comme cela…Son Sirius n'avait plus rien à perdre….Même sa liberté lui avait été ravie. 

-C'est normal d'avoir peur. Sans peur, il n'y a pas de courage. Lui souffla-t-il délicatement dans un acte de réconfort. 

Sirius releva la tête vers en opinant doucement. Il se redressa pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras, celle-ci mordait sa lèvre inferieur furieusement. 

-Soit prudent, Sir'…S'il te plaît. Soit prudent. Marmonna-t-elle dans son cou.

-Bien sur mon amour…Répondit-t-il en embrassant le ventre de sa femme, tendrement.

-Je te le ramènerai, Evy, ne t'inquiète pas…Lança Gabriel que la scène émouvait malgré les apparences.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle. Toi aussi fait attention. Rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui sourit largement avant de sauter dans le trou, se laissant engloutir par sa noirceur froide suivit de Sirius à qui Remus avait fait ses recommandations. La descente était comparable à un toboggan….Pensa Sirius. En beaucoup plus froid, plus noir et plus mouillé….

A sa grande horreur, il atterri sur un tapis d'osselet…Humain? Il n'aurait su le dire et ne voulait pas le savoir. Une grimace de dégout apparu sur son visage alors qu'il le relevait pour rencontrer le regard rieur de Gabriel.

-Quoi? Marmonna-t-il en époussetant sa robe.

-Ils ne sont pas humains….Ce sont des rats, à la limite des chats ou des chiens….Lança-t-il simplement.

-Je le savais…Grogna Sirius dans sa barbe inexistante.

Gabriel s'aventura dans le couloir face à eux….De l'eau s'écoulait en continu des murs et de grosses flaques étaient présentes au sol, éparses. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne et il eut un sursaut. Une mue gigantesque se tenait là….Il la regarda avec un mélange d'effarement et d'intérêt…Le basilic était vraiment aussi grand que ça? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui ne semblait pas plus atteint que ça puisqu'il avait déjà repris la route…Il lui emboîta le pas rapidement. Il le rattrapa devant une sorte de grande porte en fer rouillé…Fermée.

-Et comment on entre? Demanda-t-il, agacé par tout ce cinéma.

_-Ouvres-toi!_ Siffla doucement Gabriel lui faisant hérisser les poils de la nuque.

Deux serpents commencèrent à onduler sur la surface de la porte, débloquant les serrures au fur et à mesure de leur progression sur le pourtour de la porte de fer. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique, assez peu accueillant.

-Comme ça. Lança platement Gabriel en entrant sans plus de prudence dans la chambre.

Sirius entra à son tour et il fut littéralement subjugué par l'architecture de la salle. Des piliers étaient alignés et supportaient le plafond de chaque côté de la pièce et de grande statue étaient dressées de part et d'autre, représentant sûrement Salazard lui-même. Ici aussi l'humidité était omniprésente créant des flaques au sol et rendant l'air malsain….Gabriel n'avait l'air plus impressionné que ça malgré la magnificence évidente de la pièce…Elle était vieille certes mais elle avait été sûrement grandiose en son temps. Arrivé dans le fond de la pièce, il put observer une statue plus imposante que les autres, représentant le visage de Salazard…Rien de très joyeux.

Gabriel, lui, était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Des images étaient revenues comme des flashes à partir du moment où il avait posé le pied dans la chambre…Il revoyait nettement le corps frêle de Ginny reposer sur la pierre froide, son teint livide et sa peau déjà tiède…Il revoyait clairement, et avec écœurement, le sourire pervers de Tom quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, son regard de folie quand il s'était dévoilé….

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit son parrain juré après avoir marché dans une flaque d'eau…Lui faisant esquisser un micro-sourire.

-Bien…Je vais l'appeler, tu va te poster là-bas pour l'attaquer par derrière…Un sort puissant…Avant Fumseck va lui crever les yeux pour que nous puissions nous battre en tout sécurité. Quand il va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas son maître, il va essayer de nous attaquer, il va falloir faire vite…Ok?

-Ok. Assura Sirius se postant là où Gabriel lui avait indiqué. Et Bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'écouter les ordres d'un jeunot de 19 ans, exploit quand on connait l'ego de Sirius….

_-Parle-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard…._Siffla Gabriel, une fois qu'il fut en place.

Une sorte de grondement se fît entendre avant que la bouche de l'immense statue ne s'ouvre laissant libre, un trou béant. Une masse se faufila à l'extérieur du trou…Dans un premier temps, il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer clairement mais bien vite, il vit l'énorme serpent noir et vert. Il regarda instantanément le sol comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu…..Et ça l'était en cet instant puisque, d'une certaine façon, sa vie ne dépendait…Gabriel fît de même alors que Fumseck fondit sur le reptile géant….L'oiseau se posa sur la tête du serpent et lui creva un œil, le serpent commença à se débattre furieusement, secouant sa tête pour faire tomber le volatile mais celui-ci ne se décrochait pas, les serf bien agrippé aux écailles de la bête. L'oiseau lui creva l'autre œil alors que le serpent sifflait férocement, un liquide jaunâtre s'échappa de l'orbite créant d'immenses larmes…L'oiseau décolla enfin….C'était à Sirius de jouer.

_-Tu n'es pas mon maître! _Siffla le serpent, furieusement._ Tu payeras pour avoir ossssé touchher le roi des ssssserpents! _Siffla-t-il encore, ondulant rapidement vers Gabriel.

Sirius releva le regard quand il entendit le serpent siffler…Il était sur que le serpent était entrain de promettre à Gabriel mille et une torture….Il demeura interdit un moment, admirant le reptile….Il était impressionnant et foutrement imposant! Il se réveilla de sa torpeur, se rappelant le rôle qu'il devait assumer et pointa l'animal avec sa baguette, se demandant quel sort il pouvait bien employé:

-Incendio! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

De grandes flammes s'échappèrent de sa baguette, allant lécher les écailles du serpent….Mais celle-ci étaient trop épaisses et trop résistantes….Les flammes les avait à peine égratignés…

Le reptile se retourna, furieux, vers la source des flammes….Il se jeta vers Sirius, se fiant à son odorat et à son ouïe surdéveloppée mais Sirius esquiva le coup à temps, se maudissant de n'avoir pas mis assez de force dans le sortilège…

-Diffindo! Cria Gabriel à son tour.

Le sort fusa vers le monstre et trancha les écailles de quelques millimètres…Pas assez pour blesser l'animal. La bête était comme folle, avec ses yeux crevés d'où s'échappaient négligemment un liquide jaunâtre et gluant, sifflant férocement et de plus en plus fort à chaque assaut…Gabriel jura, il avait pourtant mis assez bien de puissance dans le sort….

Le serpent siffla davantage, fonçant vers Sirius mais celui-ci réussi encore une fois à esquiver l'attaque…Pourtant la bête sembla avoir compris son mouvement et fit claquer sa longue queue dans l'air, la dirigeant tel un énorme fouet vers l'animagus qui n'avait rien vu…

-Sirius! Hurla Gabriel, en se précipitant sur son parrain.

L'homme fut plaqué à terre brutalement, l'assommant un instant….C'est un craquement sinistre qui le rappela à la réalité….Gabriel l'avait poussé…Gabriel l'avait sauvé…

-Gabriel!

-C'est bon! Grommela l'intéressé en se relevant difficilement.

Sirius remarqua qu'il tenait son bras gauche contre lui….Il était sûrement cassé mais Gabriel allait bien…

-Ensemble! Tonna Gabriel en pointant leur baguette du menton.

-3…..2….1….

-Diffindo! Crièrent-ils ensemble. 

Les deux sorts se précipitèrent vers la bête et la lacérèrent….Une entaille assez profonde était visible sur le poitrail de l'animal….Profonde mais pas assez pour tuer la bête car celle-ci n'était que plus énervée….Gabriel grogna en sortant l'épée de son fourreau….Il préférait éviter de se planter un croc de basilic dans le bras cette fois-ci….

-Sirius fait-moi confiance, ok? Lança-t-il sans même regarder son parrain et avant d'entendre la réponse, il siffla: _Par icccci! Viens donc iccci roi des ssserpents!_

Le reptile stoppa un moment sa course, semblant le regarder des ses yeux aveugles avant de fondre sur lui, cruellement. Gabriel devait attendre de l'avoir à portée de sa lame…..

Deux mètres…

Un mètre….

Cinquante centimètres….

Gabriel leva la lame au-dessus de sa tête, l'abaissant rapidement. Mais la lame n'était pas assez aiguisée, pas assez puissante pour pénétrer les écailles endurantes du monstre….Elle se contenta de les griffer sur plusieurs millimètres….Insignifiant.

Mais il était trop tard…Le serpent s'enroula autour de lui, l'étouffant de ses anneaux gigantesques….Il sentit ses côtes se briser une à une, sa jambe se cassa aussi déchirant sa chair et son bras le faisait souffrir…. Rien de bien insurmontable pour le moment mais la pression exercée continuait d'augmenter et c'est bientôt sa cage thoracique qui allait céder….Sirius tentait diverses sorts contre l'animal…En vain.

-Totusiare….Murmura Gabriel faiblement alors que respirer lui faisait horriblement mal…

La lame de son épée se retrouva entourée d'un halo bleu étincelant et avec la force qui lui restait, il transperça la bête. L'épée entra comme dans du beurre, fracassant les écailles sans le moindre problème….

Le basilic s'écroula….Lui aussi. Il fut vaguement conscient de quelqu'un se penchant sur lui, la mine inquiète avant que l'obscurité ne le rattrape…

* * *

Totusiare Totus: Tout, total . Pertusiare Perçer, transperçer. 


	31. Prélude d'une révélation

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews!!

James se leva d'un bond quand le groupe entra brutalement dans l'infirmerie. Il chercha instinctivement Sirius des yeux et lâcha un soupir presque imperceptible quand il le vit. Il portait un Gabriel plutôt amoché dans ses bras et il connaissait assez bien l'homme pour savoir qu'il était sincèrement inquiet. 

Sirius déposa le jeune homme sur un des lits blanc, tâchant les draps immaculés de sang qui s'échappait en un filet continu de la plaie à la jambe de Gabriel, on voyait clairement que l'os avait déchiré les chaires. Pompom s'affaira autour du jeune homme alors que Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise un peu plus loin, passant ses mains sur son visage.

-Que s'est-il passé, Sirius ? Questionna le directeur, regardant les blessures de Gabriel.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie…Marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi ? 

-Putain ! Il m'a sauvé la vie !! Cria-t-il en se levant.

-Comment ça ? Lança Evy en lui caressant le bras pour le calmer.

-Il s'est jeté sur moi pour m'éviter un coup de queue….

-Un coup de queue ? Répéta James, incrédule. Et c'est ça qui l'a mit dans cet état ?

-Non. Il a voulu se charger seul du serpent, de toute façon, tout les sorts que j'utilisais n'avait aucun effet…Il a utilisé l'épée mais elle était entourée d'une lumière bleu, j'ai pas tout compris….Mais le serpent l'avait enserré dans ses anneaux…

-La bête est morte ? Susurra Severus.

-Oui….

-Comment était la chambre ? Demanda Albus, avide de savoir.

-Grande et grandiose…Avec des statues de Salazard Serpentard…Il fallait encore passer une porte pour entrer vraiment à l'intérieur et appeler le serpent…

-Vous l'avez appelé ? Coassa James.

-Il le fallait…Mais il fallait l'appeler en fourchelang…Répondit Sirius.

-Gabriel le savait ? Il avait l'air de connaitre la chambre ? Questionna Albus, jetant un regard à Gabriel et à Pompom toujours entrain de l'ausculter.

-Il avait l'air de savoir où aller et comment mais il était loin d'avoir l'air à l'aise…Expliqua Sirius. Et Harry ? Demanda Sirius regardant James, le visage grave.

-Il ronfle comme un bienheureux…Annonça Lily avec un sourire compatissant.

Pompom poussa un long soupir en s'essuyant le front d'une main avant de se retourner vers le directeur, le visage fermé :

-Alors, Pompom, comment va-t-il ?

-Ses blessures ne sont pas grave….Il a une fracture ouverte à la jambe, un bras cassé et quelque côtes brisées…Je lui ai donné une potion d'anticoagulant, d'antidouleur et du poussos….C'est tout ce que je peux faire…

-Il a tout de même pas mal de blessure…Marmonna Sirius.

-Je vous assure, Sirius, ce n'est sans doute rien par rapport à ce doit déjà avoir subit….

-Que veux-tu dire, Pompom ? Lança le directeur, fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a déjà eu la jambe cassée, ainsi que le bras et quelques côtes, il a plusieurs lacération dans le dos…Il a été fouetté, ajouta-t-elle sombrement. Fort. Il a des coupures et des brûlures sur les bras ainsi que de fines estafilades sur toutes ses jambes. Une grosse cicatrice sur le ventre et une plus petite sur le pectoral droit. Elle soupira encore, passant une des ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Albus….Je m'attend à voir ce genre de séquelle sur un auror aguerris par sur un jeune homme de 19 ans…On dirait qu'il a fait la guerre à lui tout seul…Compléta-t-elle tristement.

-Je vois. Reconnais-tu certains sorts de torture, Severus ? Demanda Albus.

-L'_estupellis_ et l'_excorpellis_…Souffla l'espion d'une voix basse. Cependant…

-Quoi ?

-Ce sont des sorts rarement utilisé par le Seigneur des ténèbres et même par les mangemorts….

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Remus.

-Nous sommes en guerre, le but est de tuer. Ou du moins de faire souffrir rapidement avant de tuer. Ces sorts sont purement…Jouissifs. Ils ne sont nullement mortel ou grave, ils font juste mal….Vraiment mal…On a voulu le faire souffrir…Ca correspond aussi au fouet. Ajouta-t-il fixant le corps de Gabriel.

-Quand va-t-il se remettre ? Demanda Sirius.

-Assez rapidement. Sa magie est loin d'être épuisée et elle commence déjà à le régénérer…Répondit Pompom.

Le petit groupe demeura encore un moment dans le silence avant que le directeur ne s'en aille, ayant clairement spécifié qu'une réunion serait ouverte dés le réveil de Gabriel…..Pour avoir des explications. Severus emboîta le pas à Albus, plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître par les traces sur le corps du jeune homme….

Pompom sorite à son tour de l'infirmerie, rappelant bien au visiteurs que le silence était de mise en fronçant ses sourcils si fort qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même ligne.

-Je vais rester avec Gabriel pour cette nuit….Lâcha Sirius s'installant plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

-Sirius…Commença Evy.

-Je suis désolé, Evy, mais il m'a sauvé la vie…Je ne compte pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Sirius devait bien admettre qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Certes, Gabriel lui avait sauvé la vie mais ce qui l'avait chamboulé bien plus que cela c'était la note suppliante qui avait empli la voix de Gabriel quand il l'avait prévenu avant de le pousser….Gabriel avait eu peur. Peur pour lui. Vraiment. Et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais été bon envers le jeune homme, il l'avait même frappé. Il l'avait accusé, sans preuve et sans indice, juste sur base de ses putains de préjuger à la con….

-Mais va te reposer toi ma chérie…Tu es morte de fatigue et tu as besoin de repos…Le bébé aussi d'ailleurs….

Evy le regarda quelque minute avant d'opiner silencieusement et de se pencher pour l'embrasser délicatement.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour….Lui souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

-Bonne nuit…Répondit-il dans un même souffle.

-Je vais rester aussi…Lança James. Avec Harry.

-Moi aussi. Répondit aussitôt Lily….

-Pas besoin Lil's…Tu es exténuée et Harry va bien…Je reste juste au cas où il se réveillerait. Tu devrais aller récupérer Eline, je suis sure qu'elle se demande ce qu'il se passe.

-D'accord…Soupira-t-elle en embrassant le front de son fils. Réveille-toi vite, mon poussin…Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Les deux femmes quittèrent l'infirmerie ensemble laissant les trois hommes entre eux.

-Tu ne va pas dormir, Rem ?! Tu dois être crevé, c'est demain la pleine lune…

-C'est bon…Je vais rester avec vous….Lança le lycan en prenant place sur le dernier lit, à côté de celui de Gabriel.

-Comme au bon vieux temps…..Les nuits à l'infirmerie…Lâcha Sirius. N'est-ce pas James ?

-Oui….Soupira celui-ci. Mais pas tout à fait…Rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à son fils.

-Non, pas tout à fait….Répéta Sirius, plus bas.

Un silence retomba sur l'infirmerie. Un silence apaisant et serein. Le silence qu'il y a entre trois amis quand les mots ne servent plus à rien, quand un regard est plus éloquent qu'une seule phrase et qu'un geste remplace les discours…

-Alors …Vous lui faîtes vraiment confiance ?! Questionna James, hésitant.

-James….Je suis persuadé que ce gosse n'est pas mauvais….Même plus, je suis persuadé qu'il est bon….Martela Remus, content que son ami ouvre enfin les yeux.

-Moi aussi. Répondit catégoriquement Sirius. Je lui fais confiance.

-Que s'est-il passé dans cette chambre pour que tu change si vite d'avis et avec tant de convictions ? Questionna James, étonné.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie…Marmonna Sirius.

-Arrêtes, Sir' !! On te connait assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas que ça…Lâcha Remus, avec un sourire.

-Je sais pas vraiment….Je l'ai senti….Inquiet. Inquiet pour moi. Réellement. Il m'a sauvé la vie et s'est débrouillé pour que je prenne le moins de risque possible….Raconta-t-il.

-Il est bizarre….Résuma James.

-Ouais ! Confirma Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord ! Rétorqua à son tour Remus.

Et la conversation continua toute la nuit….Parlant tour à tour de Gabriel, d'Harry, de la chambre et de sujet bien plus léger comme la venu prochaine de la petite Elena…Trois amis parlant de leur crainte et de leur doute…..Mais aussi de leur joie et de leur bonheur…Se créant, ne serait-ce que pour un soir, une petit bulle, les séparant de ce monde trop dur….Trois amis parlant de l'avenir qu'ils voyaient pour leur enfant ou leur filleul(e)….Mais y avait-il seulement encore un avenir sur lequel rêver ?

_Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux…..Il n'avait pas envie de savoir où il était, ni dans quel état…._

_Sa jambe lui faisait mal et il avait froid. Il était étendu sur un sol froid et humide. L'air empestait la pourriture…Il soupira profondément pour enfin ouvrir les yeux mais il ne vit pas plus claire… _

_Il sut qu'il était dans un de ses cachots à l'odeur de mort qui y flottait. Une odeur qui vous prenait à la gorge et que vous ne pourrez plus jamais oublier….Il essaya de se relever mais la douleur à sa jambe empira, provoquant des élans de souffrance dans tout son corps, faisant vibrer chaque nerfs horriblement…Il se laissa retomber sur le dos…._

_Le sol était bel et bien humide mais pas d'eau, ni de rosée…..C'était un liquide rouge, poisseux et froid qu'il avait sur les mains…Du sang. Le sang froid d'un être qui avait comme lui, été enfermé ici. Qui comme lui, s'était réveillé dans le froid et l'obscurité. Un être qui avait vécu et qui était sûrement mort maintenant…Un être qui avait souffert ici même. La douleur et la mort régnaient en ces lieux…Et ce sang, autrefois si chaud, porteur de vie était maintenant froid….Glacé….Et mort._

_Il mit frein à ses sombres pensées…Tout irait bien….Ils viendrait les sauver….Remus, Severus, Drago et les autres viendraient les sauver…Les sauver…._

_Une minute !!_

_Où étaient Ron et Ginny ? _

_Ils avaient été pris ensemble !! Ils avaient été capturés ensemble !! Par Merlin !! Où étaient-ils ?_

_Mon Dieu, faites qu'ils aillent bien…._

_Faites qu'ils soient en vie…._

_Pitié….._

_Il soupira encore, de frustration et de rage….._

_Il avait froid, il avait mal…..Et il avait peur…_

_Il ne sut pas combien de temps était d'heure, de jour ou de nuit, il avait passé dans ce cachot puant, s'écorchant le dos sur le sol rugueux de la prison. Mais cela faisait un certain temps au vu de la faim qu'il ressentait. Des crampes paralysaient son ventre, lui faisant serrer les poings jusqu'a blanchir ses jointures. Son estomac se tordait douloureusement, lui faisant tenter de ramener ses jambes contre son torse malgré la douleur…Il avait la bouche sèche et sa gorge le faisait souffrir…Son front était bouillant et sa chaleur se répandait dans tout son être, le rendant fébrile et moite. Même sa respiration __s'était faîtes laborieuse, écorchant sa gorge à chaque inspiration…Il n'avait jamais connu pareil faim même chez les Dursley où il réussissait toujours à grappiller quelque chose….La faim l'étreignait, l'étouffait, l'empêcher de penser…A tel point qu'il songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à manger les rats de sa cellule qui le regardait d'un œil narquois…_

_Il avait mal, il avait chaud, il avait faim et il avait toujours peur…_

_Des pas résonnèrent dans l'obscurité de sa prison. Brisant le silence. Cela lui était presque insupportable….Ce bruit. Rompant un silence de mort, résonnant à lui donner des migraines. Le genre de silence, presque surnaturel, qui englobe tout, engloutit tout, avale tout. Le silence de plomb régnant sur la mort et ses contrées. Même sa respiration s'était perdue dans l'épais silence….Respirait-il seulement ? Il ne sentait pas sa poitrine se lever régulièrement, il ne sentait le souffle de sa respiration. Était-il toujours en vie ? Oui, évidemment que oui…La mort ne doit pas connaître la douleur….A moins que ce ne soit l'enfer ?_

_Mais les pas s'étaient rapprochés pour enfin s'arrêter face à sa cellule, semblait-il. Mais il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de relever la tête pour voir qui venait admirer le spectacle macabre de son agonie. _

_Il entendit un rire strident et aigu. Un rire enfantin et pourtant horrible._

_Bellatrix Lestrange. Venue sûrement pour s'amuser un peu….._

_Une porte grinça et une tête se pencha au-dessus de lui. Elle le regardait, les yeux illuminés d'une folie cruelle, un sourire pourfendant son visage fin….Et c'est d'une voix grésillarde qu'elle lança, élargissant son sourire :_

_-Réveilles-toi, bébé Potter….C'est l'heure de jouer…_

-NON !!

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux sauvagement, sa respiration était rapide et ses pupilles dilatées par la peur, la peur qu'il avait ressentie dans ce minuscule cachot entre les mains de cette folle furieuse….

Instinctivement, sa respiration se calma et il s'apaisa. Il était couché dans des draps soyeux et blanc, une odeur d'antiseptique et d'éther flottait dans l'air alors que la blancheur du lieu, lui donnait mal aux yeux…..L'infirmerie.

Un sourire, fin et discret, naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était encore à l'infirmerie. Sentiment d'être chez soi teinté d'agacement d'être y être encore justement….Il pouvait au moins se vanter d'avoir le record de séjour à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ! Secouant légèrement sa tête, il essaya de remettre ses pensées en place….Ses souvenirs se mirent en place : Le basilic….La chambre…L'épée….Le sort….Sirius…..

Sirius ?! Allait-il bien, seulement ? Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il ait lancé le _totusiare_. Il avait tué le serpent, Sirius était sain et sauf….N'est-ce pas ? 

Des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir et c'est un Sirius, pressé, baguette au poing qui déboula telle une furie dans l'infirmerie…Dés qu'il vit Gabriel, il baissa sa main, le regardant avec ce qui ressemblait à du soulagement….

-J'ai entendu crier….Lança-t-il platement pour s'expliquer.

-Un cauchemar…Répondit Gabriel sur le même ton, masquant le poids qui s'envolait de ses épaules. Sirius allait bien. Sirius était vivant.

Un silence tomba sur l'infirmerie, malgré la foule de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Sirius….Aucune, bizarrement, ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il avait juste envie de savoir pourquoi il l'avait protégé mais ne savait pas comment le dire….

-Enfin, réveillé ?! Questionna James qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Harry dans les bras.

-Hum…Oui. 

Lily et Evy suivaient James, souriante.

-Où est Remus ? Demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Il donne cours...Répondit Lily.

-Quoi ? Mais il doit être crevé !! La pleine lune est ce soir !! Cria presque Gabriel, consterné.

-Heu…En fait, c'était hier et il a, à tout prix, tenu à donner cours.

-Ho…..Se contenta d'émettre Gabriel, se relaxant dans son lit…..

Soudain, Harry n'y tenant plus, se jeta dans les bras de Gabriel, bondissant sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami….

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix douce. Ca va, toi ? Tu vas mieux ?!

Le petit ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enfouir sa tête plus encore, si possible. 

-Harry ? S'étonna Gabriel.

-J'suis désolé. Marmonna l'enfant.

-De quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

-De t'avoir fait du mal….

Gabriel leva un regard perplexe vers James et Lily qui lui renvoyaient un drôle de regard, l'air de dire « On lui a déjà expliqué mais…. ». Soupirant, il remonta le menton du garçon vers lui, plantant son regard terni dans les deux perles flamboyantes :

-Tu ne m'a rien fait, Harry…

-Si….

-Non, c'était Tom, pas toi ! Corrigea Gabriel, en commençant à bercer l'enfant.

-Mais, j'étais là, je l'ai pas empêché…

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Ry'…Et tu as été un petit garçon très courageux…Ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

-Suis pas petit !! Coassa Harry.

-Non, excuse-moi, tu es un grand garçon très courageux. Rectifia-t-il toujours avec sérieux.

-Courageux comment ? Demanda le petit.

-Autant que….Ton père et ton parrain ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire dans les yeux.

-Vrai ?! S'étonna l'enfant, gaiement...

-Vrai !

-Wouah !! Alors c'est vraiment beaucoup beaucoup !! Eclata l'enfant.

-Tu n'a même pas idée…Murmura Gabriel, pour lui-même.

James ne savait pas comment réagir face au compliment….Pourquoi Gabriel se montrait toujours gentil envers lui ? Pourquoi avait-il pu lire de la douleur dans ses yeux quand il l'avait insulté ? Pourquoi ce regard rempli de tendresse quand il regardait Lily ? Harry se décolla enfin de Gabriel pour courir dans les bras de son parrain, enjoué et souriant.

-T'a entendu, parrain, je suis aussi courageux que papa et toi !! S'exclama le petit, tout fier.

-Oui, bonhomme, c'est super. Comment tu te sens, Gab ? Demanda-t-il, concerné.

-Bien, ma jambe est juste un peu endolorie…Répondit celui-ci en se levant doucement pour s'habiller.

-Ecoute, Gab…Commença James…Dumbledore nous attend en bas pour….Parler.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gabriel alors qu'il enfilait son débardeur noir….

-Parler, hein ? Lança-t-il, cynique.

-Gabriel…On aimerait juste comprendre….Tenta Lily, faisant un pas en avant.

-Je sais. Allons-y. Rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un pas vers la sortie.

Laissant Harry au bon soin de Pompom qui s'occupait déjà d'Eline, le groupe descendait doucement dans les entrailles du château. Gabriel était perdu dans ses réflexions : Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de leur dire TOUTE la vérité ? Pourrait-il ? Pourrait-il regarder James et Lily en face après leur avoir dit qu'il était leur fils ? Au risque de voir le dégout dans les yeux de son père ? La pitié dans ceux de sa mère ? La colère dans ceux de son parrain ? Non….C'était peut-être lâche…Peut-être une belle erreur…Mais il n'était pas prêt à leur dire CA….

Sans même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, ils arrivèrent dans la salle luxueuse. Dumbledore, Severus et Remus, ayant quitté leur cours étaient là….

-Je vous en prie, Gabriel….Minauda le directeur d'une voix mielleuse.

NA! la révélation c pour le prochain chapitre!! LOL,...

Je sais que je suis sadique...Pas besoin de me le crier si fort!! LOL

Biz


	32. Je ne suis qu'un soldat

Comme je suis extremement gentille et dans mon Immmenssssseeee bontée!! LOL, c rien, un petit delire narcissique!! (Ben quoi, il le faut bien des fois!!)

Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous...Quoique la plupart vont être rassurée...Bon, sinon, dans les prochains chapitres je vais plus parler d'un des profs ou de deux pt...Ct prévu mais comme on reclame!! LOL

Pour les eleves, c vrai que j'en parle pas bcp, je vais essayer de corriger ca dans les prochains, chap!! Promis!

BIZ

* * *

Gabriel se laissa tomber sur une des chaises entourant la table centrale dans une attitude qui se voulait nonchalante….Meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour cacher sa cuisante nervosité. Il inspira profondément prêt à commencer mais essaya de faire traîner les choses….Désespéré, lui ? Jamais…

-Sinon….On a bien tué le basilic ? Je ne me souviens de rien….Lâcha-t-il, innocemment.

-TU l'as tué…Lança Sirius. C'était quoi le sort que tu as utilisé ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu….Questionna-t-il se prenant au jeu de Gabriel.

Gabriel perdit son semblant de sourire. Le terrain n'était pas aussi neutre qu'il l'aurait voulu….

-Magie noire….Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Mais la réaction de Sirius fut bien différente de la fois précédente.

-Ho….Ben, en tout cas, c'est efficace…Lança-t-il, hésitant. Et…Je…Enfin, je…Merci. Bredouilla l'animagus chien.

-De quoi ? Coassa Gabriel, ne voyant pas de quoi son parrain parlait.

-De m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Lâcha Sirius comme une évidence.

-Ho ça ! Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, voyons ! Mentit à moitié Gabriel. Après tout, c'était vrai, il l'aurait vraiment fait pour n'importe qui...Mais pour Sirius d'autant plus. Tu aurais fait pareil, non ? Lança-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Evidemment ! Tonna Sirius, un éclair d'hésitation dans les yeux.

-Hum hum….Les interpella Albus.

-Pas la peine d'imiter Ombrage…J'y arrive, j'y arrive !! Rétorqua Gabriel en plaisantant. Bon….Souffla-t-il. Lily, en tant que professeur d'études des runes, tu dois connaître l'_espacis Tempus,_ non ?

Le visage de Lily changea du tout au tout, pour se retrouver à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la fascination.

-C'est…C'est impossible ! Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je suis la preuve vivante que non….Lança-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Lil's ? Demanda James, impatient.

-C'est un sort qui permet, en théorie, de voyager entre deux mondes…De passer dans une sorte de réalité parallèle. Expliqua-t-elle en fixant toujours Gabriel, ahuris.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, certains sceptiques, d'autre étonnés. Severus était clairement retissant même si cela expliquait pas mal de choses….D'un certain côté. Dumbledore le fixait intensément de ses yeux bleus où brillait une étincelle plus que jamais éclatante. Les autres, pour la plupart, se contentait de le regarder, bouche bée.

-Tu viens d'un autre monde ? Coassa Remus.

-Ouais…Lança Gabriel avec désinvolture.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Marmonna Lily.

-Je ne suis pas très fort en magie runique mais j'avais retenu ce sort et je l'ai employé….Expliqua-t-il.

-Il faut une puissance considérable pour manier l'espace en magie runique !! Siffla-t-elle.

-En effet. Mais le sort n'a pas, tout à fait, fonctionné comme je le voulais….Grogna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Non content de me faire voyager dans l'espace, il m'a fait aussi voyager dans le temps….Je viens du futur. Asséna-t-il, se retenant de rire, cela faisait trop « Hollywood » de lâcher un truc du genre….

-Quoi ? Coassèrent les trois maraudeurs.

-Exactement. Approuva Gabriel face à la réaction de sa famille.

-De quand exactement ? Questionna le directeur, les yeux illuminés.

Gabriel l'examina un instant avant de soupirer. Non, il ne pouvait clairement pas leur dire toute la vérité.

-Une grosse dizaine d'année…Eluda-t-il vaguement.

-Et tu connais Voldemort… Se lamenta Remus.

Un sourire sans joie naquit sur les lèvres de Gabriel :

-Je le connais, oui….Lança-t-il d'une voix étrange avant de reprendre. Mais mon monde est différent du vôtre sur plusieurs points même si les bases sont semblables…

-C'est-à-dire ? Susurra Severus.

-Voldemort méchant, ordre du phœnix gentil….Lâcha Gabriel en pointant l'étendard sur le mur.

-Tu connais l'ordre ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui. Se contenta de répondre Gabriel.

-Mais encore ? Siffla Severus, agacé.

-Ce qui vient après le « mais encore » ne vous regarde pas…Rétorqua Gabriel, acide.

-Tu ne t'appelle pas Gabriel Evan James. Trancha Remus.

-Si….Du moins dans ce monde-ci….Il ne peut exister deux mêmes individus dans un même monde…Je ne serais plus jamais la même personne.

Si ce n'était une légère nostalgie, aucune douleur ne transpirait des mots. Pourtant, abandonner son identité devait être douloureux, non ?

-Quel est ton vrai nom ? Demanda rudement Severus.

-J'aime bien Gabriel…..Lâcha-t-il, négligemment.

-Quel est ton vrai nom ?! Répéta l'espion.

-J'aime bien Gabriel et vous devrez vous en contenter…Mon Prince. Répondit Gabriel, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Severus pinça les lèvres de colère mais ne répondit rien.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance, tu sais Gab….Lança Lily, vivement.

-Je sais oui….Souffla Gabriel avec un pincement au cœur.

-Tu as été à Poudlard. Affirma Remus, ses yeux ambre brillants étrangement.

-Trop perspicace. Murmura Gabriel.

-Tu….

-Vous voulez connaître les autres horcruxes ?! Coupa-t-il, évitant tout autre question embarrassante.

-Tu sais où ils sont ? Demanda Albus, l'étincelle devenue flamme.

-Oui.

-Tous les sept ?! Coassa James, impressionné de savoir que ce gosse de 19 ans en savait plus que Dumbledore.

-Plus ou moins Avec le livre, j'en ai déjà détruit trois.

-Trois ? Répéta Sirius.

-Oui, le livre, le diadème de Serdaigle et la bague des Guant.

-La bague ? Répéta Severus, intéressé.

-Oui, Severus, la bague à cause de laquelle tu as cru que j'étais l'Héritier….Souffla-t-il, cynique.

-Le diadème de Serdaigle ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende….Souffla Lily.

-Oui….Soupira Gabriel en levant les yeux au ciel…Comme la chambre, le basilic et l'efficacité du sort, c'est ça ? Voldemort ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, et il a choisit ses horcruxes avec soin…

-Et les quatre autres ? Questionna Remus.

-Il en reste trois car le dernier est encore dans le corps de Voldemort….Il reste la coupe de Poufsoufle mais je ne sais pas où elle peut-être dans ce monde…Il y a aussi Nagini, son serpent.

-Tu m'étonne, à quoi s'attendre de la part d'un type qui a un serpent comme animal de compagnie…Marmonna Sirius.

-Hey !! Moi aussi j'en ai un ! Rétorqua Gabriel avec une fausse moue vexée.

-Un serpent ? Gronda James

-Ouais…Bon et le dernier horcruxe…Sirius, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton frère est-il toujours en vie ?

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit et c'est d'une voix atone, qu'il lança :

-Non, il a été tué par des aurors…

-Des aurors ? Répéta Gabriel pour lui-même. Donc le dernier horcruxe, le médaillon de Serpentard se trouve encore dans sa grotte….

-Comment sais-tu cela Gabriel ? Qui es-tu pour en savoir autant sur cela ? Interrogea Albus, curieux.

Gabriel soupira, se passant lascivement les mains sur le visage et se leva.

-Je crois que je vous aie dit tout ce que vous deviez savoir…Lança-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Tu nous connaissais ? Demanda Remus, d'une voix étrange.

Gabriel le regarda un moment avant de souffler un « non » peu convaincant, le regard vert troublé.

-Ce que tu m'as raconté ?! Lança Evy, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-Était vrai. Conclut-il.

-Et tes parents ? Demanda James.

Mais le regard douloureux que Gabriel lui lança l'empêcha d'insister. Son regard émeraude était rempli de peine et de culpabilité….Beaucoup trop pour un gosse, selon James.

-Juste une question…Marmonna Gabriel.

-Oui ?

-Les Longdubas ? Lança-t-il, croisant les doigts.

-Ont été soumis trop longtemps au doloris. Souffla le directeur.

-Oui….Lâcha Gabriel, nullement étonné, mais Neville ?

-Le petit Neville ?...Il va bien. Répondit Dumbledore, songeur.

-Protégez-le…Souffla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, le cœur lourd.

Gabriel sortit de la pièce avec l'impression d'étouffer. Il n'était certainement pas prêt à leur avouer la vérité…Il n'avait pas pu tenir davantage dans la même pièce qu'eux tous….Parlant de sa vie…De leur mort. Le coup de grâce était arrivé quand James lui avait demandé pour ses parents…Comment était-il sensé lui dire que c'était lui ? Non, il n'avait pas pu rester encore au milieu de tous ces « morts-vivants »…Etouffé…Il s'était littéralement senti leur demander de lui faire confiance s'il ne répondait à la moitié de leur question ? Mais la totalité des gens dans la pièce était mort pour lui, certains depuis un très long moment et d'autre tout récemment. Et on a beau avoir autant de sang froid que possible, rien ne nous prépare jamais à revoir les êtres cher que nous avons perdu. Encore moins si on est sensé feindre l'indifférence…..

Arriver au bout du couloir, il appuya son dos contre le mur en laissant glisser. Plongeant son visage dans ses mains pour cacher des larmes qui ne coulaient pas….Car elles ne coulaient toujours pas. Ses yeux demeuraient irrémédiablement secs….Il aurait voulu pleurer, cela lui aurait fait du bien, il en était sur….Il essaya de forcer les larmes en vain….Il resta là un moment à contempler la pierre granuleuse du sol avant de sentir une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna sa tête légèrement pour voir Evy, assise près de lui. Elle leva doucement sa main pour la placer sur son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort.

-Tu semble porter un tel poids…Souffla-t-elle, laissant sa main où elle était.

-C'est l'histoire de ma vie…Répondit-il, las.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu nous dire qui tu es si tu as confiance en nous ?

-J'ai une confiance aveugle en vous, Evy mais je ne suis pas prêt et vous ne l'êtes pas non plus…Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Une confiance aveugle…Répéta-t-elle. On se connaît ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Non. Répondit-il sincèrement. Mais j'aurais bien aimé…Il aurait….Mais Gabriel s'arrêta avant de parler de Sirius. Il soupira profondément. Je suis tellement fatigué….

-Les guerres ne sont jamais de tout repos…Lança-t-elle, rieuse mais c'est un rire amer qui lui répondit.

-Ce n'est pas de la guerre dont je parle Evy, je la connais trop bien pour m'en plaindre…Non, c'est de la situation, du fait de ne pas pouvoir être qui je suis alors que….Il soupira encore une fois en se levant doucement.

Evy se leva avec lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Le garçon se laissa faire, appréciant à sa juste valeur cette étreinte qui ressemblait un peu à celle de Molly….Il se laissa aller dans ces bras chaleureux…Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact physique avec quelqu'un en excluant Molly et Minerva évidemment…

Il se redressa et offrit un vrai sourire à Evy, un de ces sourires sincères aux quelles on ne peut que répondre.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé te rencontrer dans mon monde, Evy. Lui souffla-t- doucement.

-J'aurais aimé te rencontré avant…Répondit-elle. Elle se sentait attirée vers le jeune homme. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et était prêts à s'effondrer selon elle. Merlin, ce n'était qu'un enfant….

Il se recula de l'étreinte, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Si on me cherche, je suis dans le parc, près des sombrals….Merci. Rajouta-t-il plus bas. Tu feras une merveilleuse maman…

-Qui es-tu Gabriel James ?! Murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Tu le sais…Répondit-il, la mine sombre. Un soldat. Je ne suis qu'un soldat. Répondit-il, amer, en tournant les talons.

Evy regarda Gabriel remonter lentement les escaliers, le dos droit et l'allure fier malgré la peine qu'il avait exprimé….C'était étrange…Il était étrange…Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux tellement de sentiments contradictoires : De l'amour et de la colère, de la tristesse teintée de joie, de la nostalgie teintée d'amertume, de rancœur parsemée de reconnaissance….De la culpabilité. Beaucoup. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle aurait cru qu'ils s'étaient connu, elle avait tellement l'impression de se sentir proche de lui….En arrivant, elle avait cru qu'il pleurait, adossé au mur mais non et il ne retenait même pas ses larmes, non…Il n'y avait juste pas de larmes….A quoi bon pleurer en guerre ?

Elle rebroussa chemin, retournant dans le quartier générale….Elle murmura le mot de passe à demi-mots et entra la vaste salle.

-Alors ? Coassa Lily, inquiète pour le jeune homme.

-Il ne va pas bien…Répondit-elle avec une triste mine.

-De quoi se plaint-il, il a choisit d'être là, non !! Rétorqua agressivement Severus.

-En fait non…Fit remarquer Lily, l'air songeur.

-Comment ça ?! Demanda James.

-Il a choisi de changer de monde mais le sort ne permet pas de choisir dans quel monde on va atterrir…Expliqua-t-elle sur ton professorale.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a quitté son monde pour un endroit dont il ne savait rien ?! S'étrangla Sirius.

-Exactement.

-Dis Evy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit qui était vrai ?

-On a parlé un peu ensemble et il m'a avoué que sa petite amie avait été tuée….

-Tout comme son parrain, ses parents et ses amis…Pas de doute, c'est la guerre aussi dans son monde. Lança Remus, tristement.

-Il m'a justement dit qu'il connaissait trop bien la guerre….Et quand je lui ai demandé qui il était, il m'a répondu qu'il était juste un soldat…Il pense comme un soldat. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Evy ? Questionna le directeur.

-Je ne sais pas…Sa façon de parler de la mort de sa petite amie, des pertes en générale, de la guerre, de la survie….Il dit survivre et non vivre…Il n'espère plus…Soupira-t-elle.

-Il t'a dit comment s'appelait sa petite amie ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ginny….Ginerva je crois. Heu…Waz….Wazlib ! Ginerva Wazlib !

-Ginerva ? S'étonna Lily. C'est le prénom de la petite dernière de Molly et Arthur. Lâcha-t-elle, incrédule. Vous croyez que... ?

-Wazlib…C'est possible….Il a juste transformé un peu le nom….Fit remarquer James.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était ami avec son frère….Roonnil, je crois.

-Ron…Comme Ronald ? Tenta Sirius.

-Cela voudrait dire que Ginny….Hoqueta Lily, en palissant.

-Calme-toi, Lil's…C'était dans un autre monde….La rassura James en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Il doit connaître Harry. Lança Remus.

-Quoi ? Tonnèrent les deux parents.

-Réfléchissez….S'il vient d'une dizaine d'année dans le futur et qu'il a été à Poudlard, il a du au moins avoir croisé Harry….Expliqua le lycan, calmement.

-Et nous, par la même occasion….Rajouta Lily, pensive.

-Oui. Opina Remus, le regard brillant.

-Remus, agit-il différemment avec Messieurs Weasley ?

-Non, je n'ai rien remarqué….Répondit celui-ci, sincèrement.

-Il est doué pour la dissimulation…Commenta Severus. Mais je ne lui fait pas confiance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis, Black ! Il a abandonné son monde en pleine guerre ! Ce n'est qu'un lâche ! Grogna le maître des potions, le regard noir.

-Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance…C'est la deuxième fois qu'il sauve Harry et il dit vouloir nous aider à lutter contre Voldemort….Lança Lily.

-Moi aussi…Je lui fais confiance mais il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne m'avait pas connu et…Je le crois. Avança Evy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a dit la vérité…Je le sais. Lança-t-elle avec conviction.

* * *

REVIEWS!!


	33. Millicent et Tueloup

Bon merci pour totes vos reviews...LOL Encore et toujours merci...

alors, concernant les reviews, alors oui je sais que je parle peux des élèves, je vais éssayé d'arranger cela...Quant au prof, aux autre personnes de ce monde, je vais dévelloper plus tard...Pas de blème...

Je crois que la plupart d'entre vous sont content que Gab n'ait pas tout révéler...Moi aussi!! Entre Evy et Remus, j'ai pasn encore choisi qui sera le premier mais la vérité devra bien éclaté un de ces jours, lol, et j'ai meme une idée précise de quand...LOL, Disons simplement que Rem et Evy auront tou deux de fort soupcon savant que le masque tombe...Cerains me dise qu'ils auraient du reconnaitre harry a cause de ses yeux mais meme si leur coulaur sont peu commune, il n' a pas que Lily qui ait des yeux emeraude, quand meme!! lol et a mon avis, c pas la prmeière chose a la quelle on pense...C meme la dernière lol...

Donc, Biz et bonne lecture!!

Gabriel se le va difficilement ce matin-là, il allait avoir cours sur les fourchelangs avec les deuxièmes années Serpentard/Gryffondor plus tard dans la matinée. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il leur avait dit la vérité…Ou du moins une partie. Sa relation avec Evy et Lily avait encore évoluée, on pouvait clairement dire qu'ils étaient amis. Il discutait volontiers avec James et Sirius, qui essayaient tant bien que mal de lui soutirer des informations….Par contre, toute discussions avec Severus était proscrite, celui-ci se contentait de lui envoyer des regards noirs et assassins qu'il ne comprenait pas….

Le plus dure était surement avec Remus. Le lycan était perspicace…Trop pour son bien. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une conversation trop intime avec lui de peur qu'il découvre des choses…Un as le Mumus pour remettre les pièces ensembles !! Ce serait sûrement un des premiers à découvrir son identité… Il se contentait donc de parler des cours et de détourner la conversation dès qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant.

Le seul chez qui il n'avait pas remarqué de changement de comportements était, évidemment, Albus. Trop doué en dissimulation et en manipulation pour laisser entrevoir ses sentiments….Une chose était sur….Ce Dumbledore-ci n'avait pas fait des recherches sur les horcruxe, il n'avait pas enquêté sur l'enfance de Tom et n'avait rien découvert en particulier sur sa vie si ce n'était les événements auxquels il avait assisté.

Dumbledore, lui, ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Gabriel savait pour la prophétie mais la question était de savoir à quel point….Sa recommandation quant à la sécurité du jeune Longdubas n'avait rien d'innocent, ni le fait qu'il se soit rapprocher d'Harry. Le choix qu'il avait fait en restant au côté d'Harry, plutôt que d'aller rejoindre Neville, semblait pousser le directeur à croire qu'Harry était bel et bien l'élu de la prophétie. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens….Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? Pourquoi leur caché ce qu'il savait sur Harry et Voldemort ? Et surtout, pourquoi croire que, comme dans son monde, Harry était l'Elu ? Rien ne laissait supposer que cela serait comme son monde, non ? Pourtant, le garçon semblait sur de lui, prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Fumseck lui faisait confiance (Comme s'il se connaissait…) et il semblait en connaître énormément sur eux tous. Il était claire qu'il les connaissait et même bien….Il aurait tout donné pour savoir comment la situation avait évolué dans son monde…Si les gens de son monde avait sut pour les horcruxes, quelqu'un avait bien du les détruire pour mettre un terme à la guerre, non ? Et si cela avait marché, pourquoi fuir sa réalité pour une dont on ne connaît rien ? Et si cela n'avait pas marché, pourquoi leur présenter cela comme la solution miracle ? Le garçon cachait quelque chose et pour la première fois de sa longue vie riche en émotions fortes, Albus n'était plus sur de ce qu'il devait faire….Forcer le garçon à parler ? Il était trop puissant pour qu'une quelconque menace le fasse céder et il avait appris que contraindre le jeune homme n'était pas la solution….L'espionner, découvrir ses secrets malgré lui ? Si c'était un soldat, il ne se laisserait pas prendre. Attendre ? Peut-être. Mais il détestait ça !

Gabriel marchait dans le couloir pour se rendre à son cours, le cœur plus ou moins léger. Allez savoir pourquoi (Sans doute parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait…) l'idée d'aller chercher les différent horcruxes et de les détruire prochainement ne le stressait pas plus que ça…Le prochain sera, évidemment, le médaillon, le plus simple à trouver….Et puis merde, il méritait bien un peu de repos !! Perdu dans ses pensées, il croisa le directeur accompagné du crapaud et d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas….

Elle avait des cheveux auburn qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos et des yeux noisette brillants d'intelligence…Un sourire fin, gracieux et infiniment doux s'étalait sur ses lèvres, lui conférant un air protecteur. Elle lui tendit sa main et il avança la sienne, il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part….Mais où ?

Dumbledore du voir son malaise car il enchaîna de suite :

-La Ministre voulait vous rencontrer à tout prix, on se dirigeait donc vers votre classe, professeur James.

Ainsi, c'était donc Millicent Bagnolds….En y regardant de plus près, elle avait la stature fier des leaders et la prestance associée. Malgré tout, son air doux et mielleux contrastait nettement avec sa fonction….

-Ne nous sentirions nous pas mieux dans votre bureau, Albus ? Lança la Ministre d'une voix suave et basse.

-Bien sûr, Millicent, bien sur…Répondit le Directeur avec un large sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur James, le professeur Lupin est prévenu.

Dans le silence, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial, le crapaud rose trottinant derrière la Ministre de manière écœurante…Enfin dans la pièce, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils moelleux que le directeur leur présenta…

-Bien…Commença Bagnolds posant sur lui ses iris brûlantes…Je rencontre enfin notre sauveur !

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir…Répondit-il blasé.

-Comment, au juste, avez-vous découvert où se trouvait la chambre ? Susurra-t-elle, avec un large sourire.

Et Gabriel sut que la jeune femme était un véritable requin sous son apparente douceur. L'intelligence brillant dans le chocolat de ses yeux était loin d'être innocent, tout comme ses sourires semblant si doux et sincère. Calculatrice. Du bon côté certes mais calculatrice tout de même. Comme Dumbledore. Et comme lui, aussi, dans une certaine mesure.

-C'est très simple, expliqua-t-il, comme la première mort a eu lieu près des toilettes de Mimi geignarde, je l'ai interrogé et, de fil en aiguille, elle m'a expliqué comment elle était morte. J'ai donc effectué des recherches sur ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'avais déjà une certaine idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais, par la suite, j'ai découvert que Hagrid avait été impliqué dans une affaire similaire il y a cinquante ans…J'ai été le voir et il m'a raconté son histoire, les coqs morts ont témoigné en faveur de ma première idée et je suis retournée dans les toilettes. J'étais certains d'y trouver la chambre….Au bout de recherches aussi fatigante que stressante, je l'ai trouvé…

-Et vous l'avez ouvert parce que vous êtes fourchelang…Acheva-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

-Oui. Répondit-il, simplement.

-Hum hum…

Millicent sembla se contenter de cette explication car elle le félicita encore une fois sans prêter attention aux raclements de gorge strident d'Ombrage qui gesticulait à côté d'elle. Mais cela finit par agacer Gabriel qui ne pu se retenir.

-Un bonbon pour la gorge Mademoiselle Ombrage ? Susurra-t-il, froidement.

-Heu…Non, merci ! Rétorqua-t-elle, venimeuse. Madame la Ministre, il s'est moqué de moi sciemment et par la-même du ministère ! S'époumona-t-elle faisant frémir les dentelles de sa robe affriolante alors que la Ministre en question leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Je sais, Dolores, je sais…Soupira-t-elle. Je crois que nous allons vous laisser, Albus, certaines affaires n'attendent pas…

-J'en conviens bien, Millicent.

-Mais…Grinça Ombrage, les lèvres pincées.

-Dolores, j'ai la volonté de croire que vous ne prétendez pas savoir mieux que moi comment diriger…Siffla Bagnolds, hautaine.

-Non, non, bien sur…Souffla Ombrage, vexée.

-Professeur James. Le salua-t-elle.

-Madame la Ministre. Répondit-il alors qu'elle sortait.

Il se retrouva bientôt seul avec Dumbledore, ce qu'il n'appréciait que très modérément pour le moment…

-Vous ne sembliez pas la connaître….Souffla Albus innocemment.

-C'était Fudge le ministre chez moi, elle avait démissionné je crois…Lança-t-il sans entrer dans les détails de la démission en question…

-Fudge ? S'horrifia Albus.

-Oui, soupira-t-il, un incompétent notoire, on doit se l'avouer…

Le directeur esquissa un fin sourire avant de reprendre :

-Vous n'avez eu aucun mal à inventer un petit mensonge….Remarqua le directeur.

-J'ai plus ou moins, repris le mode de procédure que l'on a eu chez moi pour découvrir la chambre…Répondit-il très vague et en mentant presque pas….

-Ho…La chambre a donc été ouverte chez vous, aussi ?

-Quand j'avais douze ans, oui…Répondit-il, las mais toujours sur ses gardes.

-Douze ans ?! Comment avez-vous été au courant ? Lança le directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un petit serpent me l'a dit….. Rétorqua Gabriel, ironique.

Albus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que Gabriel plaisantait, manifestement peu enclin à lui révéler la vérité.

-Vous emblez, par contre, bien connaître Ombrage….Tenta Albus, de nouveau.

-Tout ce que je peux dire sur cette folle, c'est que c'est un horrible professeur…Répondit-il avec une grimace de dégout. Sadique. Rajouta-t-il, amer.

-Professeur ? S'étonna Albus. Et je l'avais engagé ? S'étonna le directeur.

Gabriel le regarda un moment, ne laissant rien paraître de son étonnement.

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes certains d'être directeur chez moi ? Lança Gabriel.

-Oui, cela j'en suis sûr. Répondit le directeur après un moment de réflexion.

Gabriel hocha la tête de haut en bas avec un léger sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

-Ne vous ai-je pas dit que Fudge était Ministre ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre à la question du vieil homme.

-Bien sur, bien sur…Répondit celui-ci, ennuyé.

-Je crois que je vais retourner au cours….Souffla Gabriel en se levant de son fauteuil. Et …Albus ?

-Oui ?

-Soutenez-la…Ne laissez jamais Fudge devenir Ministre. Lança-t-il, sérieux.

Le directeur acquiesça, persuadé de la gravité de la demande.

Gabriel reprit son chemin vers sa classe, agacé par l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir…La seule vue d'Ombrage suffisait à gâcher tout une journée ! Il avait raté son cour avec les premières et devait se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure au cours avec les deuxièmes…

Il entra essoufflé dans la classe avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise de son bureau :

-Excusez-moi pour le retard ! Souffla-t-il, en reprenant son souffle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Gab, on n'avait pas encore commencé ! Répondit Remus en souriant.

-Bon, reprit le plus jeune, nous allons voir les fourchelangs ! Que connaissez-vous sur ce sujet ?

-Ce sont des gens capables de parler avec des serpents ! S'exclama un rouge et or avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Exactement, et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous ne les apprécier pas plus que ça ?! N'est-ce pas ?

-Ce sont des mages noires en puissance ! Affirma un autre Griffon. Ou du moins, ils font de la magie noire !

-Des mages noires ? Répéta Gabriel. Et pourquoi ça ? Questionna-t-il s'étant relevé et s'adossant contre son bureau.

-C'est bien connu qu'il tourne mal ! Expliqua un vert et argent avec un sourire. Et le venin de serpent est très couramment utilisé en magie noire !

C'est vrai, avoua-t-il, le venin de serpent est souvent utilisé en magie noire mais pensez-vous réellement que cela justifie la répulsion par rapport aux serpents et aux fourchelang ?

-Bien sur ! Affirma une jeune élève.

-Pourtant, continua-t-il, les dents de dragon et leurs ventricules sont aussi utilisés en magie noire et ils ne bénéficient pas d'une telle réputation…Tout comme les plumes d'hippogriffes, les crocs d'acromentula,…

-Vous avez l'air de vous y connaitre, professeur…Susurra un vert et argent, sournoisement.

-Je m'y connais assez bien en effet en magie noire, Monsieur Peerson. Lâcha Gabriel d'un ton atone, sans émotion.

-Peut-être que d'autres animaux sont utilisés en magie noire mais c'est connu que les fourchelang sont mauvais ! S'obstina une élève.

-S'ils sont mal vus c'est parce qu'ils parlent aux serpents, donc c'est que nous considérons mal les serpents…Qui a peur des serpents, ici ? Demanda-t-il.

La plupart des filles rouges et or levèrent la main ainsi qu'une petite partie des verts et argents.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il.

-Parce qu'ils sont dangereux. Répondit un élève.

-Bien moins qu'un lion ou un dragon, Monsieur Lowens, je peux vous l'assurer !

-C'est plus vicieux ! Rétorqua le garçon.

-Moins qu'une acromentula….

-Mais…..C'est…..

-C'est simplement parce que vous n'aimez pas les Serpentard et que vos parents vous ont persuadé que les serpents étaient des créatures dangereuse…Répondit-il dans un soupir.

-Peut-être. Céda une rouge et or.

Le débat continua ainsi tout l'heure, les élèves et le professeur discutant tour à tour de la mauvaise et non fondée réputation des fourchelangs…

Remus, lui, n'écoutait que d'une oreille, perdu dans ses pensées. Le lion n'était pas venu lors de la pleine lune et comme Sirius et James, il aurait bien aimé le revoir. Le lion était…Intriguant. Se dégageait de lui, une aura de puissance intense et d'amour, un concentré de sentiments fort, presque suffocant. Ne serait-ce que par son aspect, le félin imposait le respect mais dés que l'on croisait ses iris vertes flamboyantes, on avait le souffle coupé. Littéralement. Car si l'attitude du lion était clairement protectrice et affectueuse envers eux, son regard était douloureux, empreint de tristesse et de lassitude. Trop de sentiment complexe pour un lion. Beaucoup trop. Et pour cause, ce n'en était pas un. Non, c'était un homme. Un être humain. Un animagus. Qui ? Bonne question.

-Bien, pour le prochain cours, je veux deux parchemins. Un sur les fourchelangs de l'histoire et un autre sur les dangers d'un jugement trop hâtif. Merci. Lança Gabriel alors que les élèves commençaient à sortir de la classe.

-Dites professeur ? Lança une élève.

-Oui, Mademoiselle Martens ?

-Vous avez bien peur d'un animal, quand même, non ?

-Heu…Peur ? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je déteste les rats ! …Et les scarabées ! Rajouta-t-il, la mine dégoutée.

Remus releva la tête aux mots de la fin, surpris (se pouvait-il que.. ?), et croisa le regard de Gabriel. Vert. Flamboyant et pourtant voilé. Voilé par la douleur, la tristesse et la lassitude. Remus en resta coi. Serait-ce possible ? Serait-ce seulement possible ? Gabriel ? Un animagus ? Cela ne serait pas étonnant mais….Pourquoi cette attitude de protection, de préservation vis-à-vis d'eux ? De plus, l'absence du lion serait logique vu que Gabriel était à l'infirmerie.

-Gabriel ? Tenta-t-il, après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

-Oui ? Lança le jeune homme, distraitement, préparant son prochain cours.

-Tu….

-Gab !! Lancèrent plusieurs voix.

-Salut les petits ! Répondit celui-ci avec un large sourire.

-Les petits ? S'indigna Charlie en rigolant. Tiens, je suis venu te rendre mon devoir puisque je l'avais oublié hier…Murmura le jeune homme, honteux.

-C'est pas grave, Charlie, je te l'ai déjà dit…Ricana Gabriel alors que Tonks, Elrick et Kevin étaient plié de rire devant la mine du rouquin.

-Mouais mais bon….Marmonna celui-ci, les oreilles passant aux rouges pivoines ce qui déclencha le fou rire de Gabriel.

-On va voir quoi au prochain cours, Gab ? Demanda Tonks, de longue mèches blanches retombant devant ses yeux noir encre.

-On va commencer les dragons…Lança-t-il en regardant Charlie.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama celui-ci. J'adore !

-Et on va débuter par l'Elder Roumains….Continua-t-il, souriant.

-Waouh ! C'est mon préféré avec le bout feux chinois ! S'écria de joie Charlie.

Gabriel éclata de rire sous le regard pétillant de Remus. Les quatre amis sortirent de la classe avant d'être en retard à leur prochain cours alors que peu d'élèves étaient déjà là….

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, Rem' ?

-Hum…Oui. Tu es animagus ? Lança-t-il, direct.

-Oui. Répondit Gabriel ayant cessé ses gestes et regardant maintenant son oncle dans les yeux.

-Es-tu le lion ? Lança-t-il.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Gabriel avant que celui-ci ne réponde, sincèrement, n'ayant aucune raison de ne pas dire la vérité.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Remus, confus.

-Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua le garçon, en haussant un sourcil avant qu'une étincelle ne s'allume dans son regard émeraude. Mince ! Tu veux bien t'occuper des sixièmes ?! Je…J'ai un truc à faire ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire extatique.

-Heu…Oui, bien sur. Répondit Remus alors que Gabriel était déjà sortit.

Gabriel marchait, ou plutôt courait, dans les couloirs du château, pressé de parvenir jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il plongea vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un parchemin bien précis….Faites qu'il l'ait prit, Merlin, faites qu'il l'ait prit !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à fouiller dans l'énorme masse de livres qu'il avait, il retrouva le fameux parchemin…Plié et racorni, jaunit et vieillit, il tenait dans sa main la formule de la potion Tue-loup. Restait plus qu'à l'apporter à Severus et lui demander de la confectionner….Plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

Gabriel descendit donc au cachot. C'est bizarre comme la vie peut être truffée d'ironie parfois. Pendant les six premières années de sa vie de sorciers, il avait haït les cachots. A cause de Severus évidemment mais aussi parce qu'il était trop sombres, trop lugubres, trop ternes pour lui à l'époque. Et ils devaient sûrement l'être, lugubres et sombre, pour le jeune garçon qu'il était….Mais les quartes années qui avaient suivi avaient été différentes. Il avait grandi, mûri, peut-être trop, peut-être d'une mauvaise manière mais les cachots lui étaient apparus plus accueillant justement parce qu'il était sombre et lugubre. Dans l'obscurité, les larmes ne se voient pas. Dans l'obscurité, la douleur peut être masquée. On peut s'y cacher, disparaître aux yeux du monde englouti par les entrailles de la noirceur. Ca avait été sans doute aussi un rapport avec Severus, il s'en était fait un ami et donc, passait d'office plus de temps au sous-sol…

Il sourit légèrement quand il passa devant un renfoncement du mur où l'obscurité régnait et où il se souvenait très bien avoir fait des choses peu catholique avec Ginny.

Il finit enfin par entrer dans la classe de potions, il était sur d'y trouver Severus. Et en effet, l'homme était bien là, pencher sur une quelconque potion pour le compte de Dumbledore….Ou Voldemort.

Il frappa la lourde porte en chêne et Severus se retourna précipitamment, étonné de ne pas avoir entendu la personne approcher.

-Professeur James…Susurra-t-il avec un rictus.

-Professeur Rogue. Répondit Gabriel sur le même ton.

-Que me vaut votre présence ? Siffla l'espion.

-J'ai ici la formule d'une potion qui rendrait les transformations de Remus moins douloureuse, elle sera inventée dans quelque années….Je vous donne un peu d'avance. Lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous voulez-donc que je réalise cette potion pour vous ? Siffla l'homme en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

-Pour Remus, plus exactement. Répondit Gabriel, du tac au tac mais toujours sur un ton égal.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Susurra l'espion avec un regard assassin.

-J'aurais cru, Professeur Rogue, que vous voudriez à tout pris éviter à l'un de vos élèves, la malencontreuse mésaventure que vous avez traversé….Répondit-il fixant Severus de son regard émeraude.

Severus tiqua, légèrement, presque imperceptiblement mais Gabriel sut la partie gagnée.

-Pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous pas ? Lança l'homme plus rudement.

-Parce que je ne tiens pas à empoissonner l'un de mes collègues….Répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. Je ne suis pas très doué en potion…Avoua-t-il.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas….Lança Severus sarcastique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…Cela ne viens pas uniquement de mon professeur….Susurra Gabriel, tout aussi sarcastique.

Severus avait toujours eu cette faculté, aussi utile qu'originale, de pouvoir décoder n'importe quel sous-entendu aussi lamentable soit-il…. Nul besoin d'expliciter à quel professeur il faisait allusion, ni de quelle mésaventure il parlait….

-Déposez ça là…Lança l'homme en indiquant son bureau.

Gabriel s'exécuta sans sourciller, avant de se rapprocher de son mentor. Il était a moins d'un mètre de l'homme, malgré le fait qu'il savait que l'espion n'appréciait pas la proximité. Avec n'importe qui, d'ailleurs.

-Quel est ton problème, Severus ?! Questionna-t-il rudement.

-Je ne supporte pas les lâches…Répondit-il sans se formaliser du tutoiement. Tu as abandonné ton monde alors qu'il était en pleine guerre, susurra-t-il méchamment devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

Gabriel resta un moment perplexe avant de faire un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Il se pencha davantage vers Severus, si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'homme contre sa peau et il lui chuchota à l'oreille, d'une voix pleine de menace.

-Ne me traite plus j.a.m.a.i.s de lâche.

Bizarrement, Severus avait pâli et il ne tenta aucune réponse alors que Gabriel se redressait déjà en esquissant un pas vers la sortie. Une fois sortit, Gabriel, tout aussi bizarrement, éclata de rire.

Oui, la vie était vraiment ironique quelque fois…

-On est quitte, cette fois, Sev' !

* * *


	34. Rencontre avec l'Ordre

Voila...Le procain va vous plaire, celui-ci est un petite pause bian qu'il ait son impotance lol...

Mais le prochain sera plus long! Promis!!

Merci!

* * *

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il était stressé et pas qu'un peu….C'était idiot, bien sur, d'être stressé parce qu'on allait rencontrer des gens qu'on connaissait….Et qu'ils l'ignoraient.

En effet, Dumbledore avait décidé de lui présenter l'ordre au complet et il en avait été heureux. Comment ne pas l'être ? Il avait revoir Molly, sa deuxième maman, Arthur, le père de son meilleur ami et proche ami, Maugrey, le vieux soldat si attachant quoique parano, Elphys si tendre sous ses airs sévères, Emy tellement espiègle. Est-ce que Hestia avait déjà cette manie de tortiller ses cheveux quand elle était nerveuse ? Est-ce que Ded's avait déjà l'allure d'un dandy ? Est-ce que Sturgis était déjà si entêté ?

Tellement de personne qu'il devait prétendre ne pas connaître, feindre encore et toujours, que se soit avec l'ami ou l'ennemis devenait épuisant…

Il savait qu'il avait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Maugrey, au regard intrigué d'Emy et soupçonneux de Sturgis. Et il était stressé….Il allait rencontrer sa famille d'accueil en quelque sorte…De plus, cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire que dans son monde, c'était pour ainsi dire, lui, qui dirigeait l'ordre…

Il arriva enfin dans la pièce, faste. Il ne pouvait jamais retenir l'amertume qui le submergeait quand il entrait dans la pièce, trop luxueuse pour lui, trop d'abondance, trop d'opulence….Et bien trop de rouge !

L'ordre était là, comme prévu. Le mur derrière lui se remit en place lorsque Sirius fut passé et celui-ci rejoignit James qui était déjà assis. Chacun semblait avoir sa place et c'est avec un regard nostalgique qu'il contempla l'assemblée. Il remarqua de suite deux têtes rousses….Arthur et Molly. Molly était un plus ronde (La guerre est un bon régime…) que dans son dernier souvenir et la couleur de ses cheveux était radicalement différente, il était maintenant presque rouge au lieu d'arborée leur habituelle teinte rousse délavée. Il comprenait seulement maintenant d'où venaient les cheveux de feu de Ginny. Elle avait de bonne joue et l'examinait de ses yeux chocolat. Arthur, à côtés d'elle, était aussi plus épais et un peu moins chauve, gardant pourtant sa mine naïve et transpirant la gentillesse.

Le temps avait fait son office (Bien qu'a l'envers) sur Emy d'une manière impressionnante. Bien que d'apparence assez jeune dans son monde, la jeune sorcière semblait ici ne pas dépassé les 25 ans, le regard pétillant et le visage encore marqué par l'innocence. D'ailleurs, il ferait tout pour que cela demeure…Elphy avait l'air encore plus rude que dans son souvenir qui remontait à près de trois ans…

Andromeda Tonks, née Black, était là aussi. Gabriel ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la connaissait mais il savait que Sirius et elle avaient été reniés de la grand et noble famille des Blacks pour ne pas être de même avis qu'eux sur les moldus et les nés-moldus. La femme était morte tôt avec son mari dans une embuscade, c'était sa sœur qui l'avait tué. Tonks avait été anéantie mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer avant la bataille suivante. La femme qui était devant lui était clairement une Black, ses cheveux noir et son regard bleu acier y revendiquaient l'appartenance à sa famille. Ses traits si semblables à ceux de sa sœur portaient une douceur née et même son regard reflétait sa profonde gentillesse.

Maugrey boitilla jusqu'à lui, le détaillant de haut en bas de son regard scrutateur. Gabriel fut étonné de voir qu'il n'avait pas acquis cette manie avec son œil artificiel….

-J'te connais toi ! Rugit l'auror de son ton bourru qui avait pourtant tant manqué à Gabriel. C'est toi que j'ai vu rôdé près de l'allée des embrumes en début d'année ?! Tonna-t-il en resserrant sa main sur sa baguette, enfouie dans sa poche.

Gabriel le fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore, en bout de table :

-Ils savent ? Demanda-t-il du ton le plus neutre possible.

-Je leur fait entièrement confiance…Alors oui, ils savent. Répondit le vieil homme.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de grogner contre la confiance aveugle du vi…D'Albus. Il regarda encore la table et remarqua qu'il y avait un visage qui lui était inconnu. Enfin, il savait qui c'était mais ne le connaissait pas. Esteban Barrius se tenait là, parmi les autres membres. C'était un homme assez grand, d'une forte carrure allant parfaitement avec ses traits carré et son visage fin. Il avait de courts cheveux blond coiffé en brosse et des yeux bleu foncé. Du peu qu'il le connaissait, c'était quelqu'un de bien, de sympathique et de serviable mais il ne pouvait dire qu'il avait beaucoup parlé avec le trentenaire….

Dumbledore lui avait dit…Mais Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, ce qui, étrangement, ne rassura qu'à moitié Gabriel. Certes, Albus savait faire confiance aux bonnes personnes mais il s'était déjà fourvoyé après tout…Décidant de faire confiance à son ancien directeur, il opina :

-Moi aussi. Alors, oui, j'étais de ce côté-là un peu avant la rentrée, je voulais voir où ça en était…

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Ded's.

-L'autorité et le pouvoir de Voldemort, bien sur. Lâcha-t-il faisant frissonnée l'assemblée.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autre excuse ?! Lança agressivement l'auror.

-Non, désolé…Répondit Gabriel, désinvolte.

-Alors, comme cela vous venez d'un autre monde ? Questionna Ded's en plissant les yeux. Et du futur ?

-Exact. Rétorqua Gabriel, prenant ses aises en s'asseyant sur une des chaises.

-Et vous connaissez l'ordre du phœnix ? Questionna-t-il encore, d'une voix plus aigue.

-Oui. Répondit encore Gabriel, agacé.

-Mais vous ne semblez pas connaître cette pièce….Vous ne saviez pas où elle se situait d'ailleurs…

-Non. Répondit-il simplement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca vous va si je vous dis que j'ai une petite mémoire ?! Lança-t-il avec une moue espiègle.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, gamin ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Aboya Maugrey.

Gabriel cessa de rigoler pour regarder gravement le vieille auror.

-Pardonne-moi Maugrey mais vous ne savez ce qu'est la guerre….Lança-t-il, acerbe.

-Pardon ? Rugit l'auror, la mâchoire crispée.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Gab ?! Questionna Lily.

-Pourquoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Lança-t-il. Je sais que la première guerre a été meurtrière, je sais que la terreur imprégnait les murs mais la guerre dont je vous parle est pire…S'emporta Gabriel. En guerre, il n'y a plus de ministère, plus de sécurité, plus d'école !! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en guerre ? A cause du velours sur vos putains de chaises ou de l'opulence de cette salle, à cause la certitude que vous avez de vous réveiller en vie, à cause de Bagnolds qui connaît ses priorités. Voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes en guerre !! S'écria-t-il. La guerre, ce n'est pas ça !! Gabriel se tut, se flagellant mentalement de s'être laissé emporter ainsi…Il se rassaya, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé…

Un silence gêné s'installa, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi as-tu parlé de la première guerre ? Il….Il y en eu plusieurs ?

-Gabriel grogna. C'était claire, il était toujours un foutu Gryffondor ! Pouvait-il se permettre de leur dévoiler un peu plus….Sûrement.

-La première guerre est celle-ci sauf que mon monde, elle a prit fin dans ma petite enfance…La deuxième est arrivée plus tard.

-Comment s'est terminée la première ? Interrogea enfin Albus.

-Bien….Lança-t-il. Pour la plupart. Rajouta-t-il, plus sombrement.

-Parle-nous de ton monde, Gab…Comment était-il ? Demanda Evy.

-Il était devenu sombre, ce n'était que des ruines….Sauf Poudlard…Ricana-t-il, amer. Mais ne parlons pas de ça….Lâcha-t-il, balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

Le silence se réinstalla un moment, lourd et pesant. Gabriel n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de partir en courant, il n'aurait pas du se laisser aller….

-Gabriel…Je peux te poser une question ? Lança James, hésitant.

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire….Mais vas-y…Répondit-il platement.

-Toutes ces cicatrices que tu as ce sont….

-De mauvais souvenirs. Acheva-t-il faisant clairement comprendre à son père qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Je crois que je vais y aller…C'est pas pour faire mon intéressant mais je ne supporte vraiment pas la salle..

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Trop étouffant, trop….De rouge à mon goût.

Gabriel se leva lentement, il se sentait fatigué, tellement fatigué….Il devait se changer les idées….Son regard passa sur James et un sourire en coin apparût sur son visage.

-Je dois me changer les idées….Quelqu'un ne peut pas me prêter un balai ? Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouvait dans les airs sur un des balais de l'école, un météore 400, loin d'être aussi rapide que son éclair de feu mais suffisamment maniable pour qu'il puisse faire des piquer à couper le souffle. James avait tenu à l'accompagner, Sirius aurait bien voulu mais il était resté avec Evy tandis que Remus….Et bien le vol n'était décidément pas le hobby préféré de Remus. Et Gabriel devait l'admettre, il était plus qu'heureux de partager ce moment si particulier avec son père. Ce moment qui pour lui voulait dire tellement. Voler avec son père….Faire ce qu'ils aimaient tellement tout deux et le faire ensemble. Il faisait piquer sur piquer, remontait en chandelle, prenait des virages en épingle, additionnait les figures….Rien n'était plus relaxant que le vent fouettant son visage, le froid était mordant mais ce n'était pas grave…Il ne pensait plus rien sinon à voler, il ne pensait plus à la guerre, à la mort, à ses morts…Il ne pensait qu'au balai qui vibrait sous ses doigts, à l'air qui sifflait autour de lui, à la prochaine acrobatie que le vent allait lui souffler, à l'oxygène qui inondait ses poumons, à son père souriant à ses côtés, à son regard appréciateur et ses paroles admiratrices…..Il était heureux. Enfin.

Mais le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner parce qu'une âme qui l'a mérité est heureuse, non, le monde tourne envers et contre tout et il se fout pas mal si cela blesse quelqu'un…Ainsi, à des kilomètres de là, dans un sombre manoir, le désespoir hurlait son existence…

Le désespoir….Beaucoup de personne l'ont rencontré si ce n'est tout le monde. Certains ont continué leur chemin en le laissant sur le côté, d'autre n'ont pas su l'abandonner et le traîne tel un fardeau. Ces gens-là l'exècrent et font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour s'en débarrasser…En vain ou pas.

D'autres personnes ne l'exècrent pas. Je ne puis dire s'il l'aime et je leur souhaite que non mais le fait est qu'ils s'y complaisent….Le désespoir est un sentiment étrange, profond et cruel….

Parmi ces personnes existent encore trois catégories très différentes….Il y a d'abord ceux qui ont fait un choix, un jour et le regrette. Un mauvais choix au mauvais moment, un choix sous le coup de colère, de la haine ou de la détresse ou plus simplement un choix guidé par la terreur. Il regrette mais n'ose pas renier ce désespoir ; conséquence d'un choix passé. Peut-être est-ce une manière inconsciente de payer ou peut-être qu'ils sont trop impliqué à présent pour faire marche arrière, peut-être est-ce simplement, encore et toujours, un manque de courage mais toujours est-il qu'ils restent là, subissant la morsure glacée de ce désespoir…

Il y a ensuite ceux qui s'en enivrent. Le savoure, le goûte avec plaisir, le déguste et l'apprécie, ce désespoir. Ces personnes ne sont plus que noirceur et obscénité, se complaisant dans la douleur et le déchirement. Ils n'aiment que lui, ne voient que lui, ne croient que lui. Obéissant à celui qui le répand, vénérant presque sa grandeur. Ils sont perdus. Pour toujours et à jamais. Perdu dans les méandres de leur propre obscurité.

Enfin, viennent les plus sournois, les plus fourbes, les judas. Ceux qui, comme des drogués, le recherchent toujours, prennent leur fixe pour mieux retourner dans la lumière et accomplir leur sombre besogne. Insidieux, perfides et déloyaux, ces personnes sont sans doute les pires qu'il y ait….Traître !

-En es-tu sûre ? Siffla le Lord Noir.

-Certain, Maître…Répondit l'homme masqué en courbant son échine plus bas que terre.

-Parfait ! C'est parfait ! Répondit le Mage dans un sourire cruel alors que le visage caché restait au sol, le dos ployé, un sourire tout aussi mesquin sur le visage.

-Et que sais-tu sur ce James, Severus me dit que c'est un fourchelang, est-ce vrai ? Susurra-t-il, hargneusement.

-Oui, maître. Répondit encore l'homme au visage caché.

Un brouhaha s'élevait de la grande salle….Un brouhaha tout à fait commun et habituel. Le dîner était servi et élèves et professeurs mangeaient dans la bonne humeur. Les Gryffondors, fidèles à leur réputation, était sans doute les plus bruyants. Rigolant à gorge déployée, chahutant follement et s'agitant en faisant de grand geste….Venait ensuite les Poufsoufles, bavardant joyeusement en groupe et s'esclaffant sans gêne. Les Serdaigles, tout aussi fidèle à leur maison, avait pour la plupart, le nez dans un quelconque bouquin ou étudiait une leçon qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Les Serpentards, de loin les plus silencieux, se contentait de messes-basses, de murmures, de regards éloquents….

Les professeurs discutaient avec le même entrain, Harry chantonnait joyeusement, Eline rigolait sous les assauts de chatouille de son parrain et Gabriel regardait la scène avec un large sourire.

Dans un premier temps, les élèves dans le fond de la salle se turent fixant les portes grandes ouvertes de la grande salle, les yeux exorbités. Le silence gagna la salle ne remontant les allées tel une vague…Bientôt, tous purent entendre un sifflement. Un furieux sifflement. Qui fût vite rejoint par un rire cristallin. Les regards convergèrent vers Gabriel qui, à la table des professeurs, se pliait de rire en tenant son ventre. La plupart des autres enseignants le regardèrent éberlués (Il savait rire ?). Certes, il l'avait vu sourire, esquisser une faible grimace, rire à l'occasion d'un rire contenu et réservé mais jamais, il ne l'avait vu s'écrouler ainsi de rire….

_-Je vais le tuer !! Ssssstupide ccccchat ! Sssstupide animal ! La prochaine ffffois je le mords ! bien ffffait pour lui !! Sssstupide fffélin !! Harry ! Je t'interdis de rire !! Cccce ssstupide chat n'arrête pas de me cccchercccher !! Il me ssuit partout !! Je crois qu'il ssse dit je sssuis à ssson goût !! Il a esssssayé de me manger !! Un ccchat !!_

Le serpent ondula jusqu'à la table des professeurs, serpentant dans l'allée centrale de la grande salle, se moquant bien des regards presque terrifiés de certains élèves ou admiratif des autres.

_-Tu n'aime pas les cccchats, Godric, j'ai compris….Pas besoin d'en ffffaire tout une hissstoire…_Siffla Gabriel, reprenant son souffle.

_-Toute une histoire ?! Idiot d'humain ! Un ccchat a ésssssayé de me croquer !! Moi, un sssserpent !!_

-Gabriel ? Tenta Lily.

-Hum ?

-Tu….Tu le connait ? Hésita-t-elle en pointant le serpent qui avançait vers eux avec détermination.

-Oui, c'est mon serpent….Lâcha-t-il.

-T…Ton serpent ? Bredouilla Sirius.

-Ben oui…Je vous avais dit que j'en avais un….

-Je pensais que tu rigolais…Lança son parrain, penaud.

_-Ben ça ! Sans tact et sans cervelle ! C'est du joli ! _Persiffla le serpent en montant sur la jambe de Gabriel.

_-Godric ! _Il s'appelle Godric…Ajouta-t-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil, affichant une mine sceptique en dardant le serpent.

-Je peux le toucher ?! Dis, Gaby ? Je peux le toucher ? Martela Harry.

-Je ne sais pas….James ?

-Vas-y, Harry…Lança celui-ci sous le regard approbateur de sa femme.

Harry s'approcha et caressa la tête du serpent qui ne rechigna pas, il s'enroula même autour d petit bras sous l'œil amusé, quoique un peu inquiet, d'Harry.

-Il ne te fera jamais de mal, Harry. Lança Gabriel.

-Tu l'as eu comment ?

-C'est un ami qui me l'a donné pour mes 18 ans…Expliqua-t-il.

-Comment il s'appelait ? Questionna l'enfant en cajolant le reptile.

-On l'appelait la fouine…Répondit Gabriel avec le sourire. Ou blondinet. Ajouta-t-il en rigolant doucement se rappelant que Dray détestait ce surnom trop « starlette ».

-Je pourrais venir voir Godric de temps en temps ? Demanda l'enfant plein d'espoir.

_-Quand tu vvveux, Harry…Ok, Harry ? Tu dis à Harry qu'il passssse me voir quand il veut…Ce qu'il ffffait déjà vu que tu le ffffait, tu ssssuit ? _Siffla Godric dans ce qui ressemblait à un rire.

-Quand tu veux, Harry….Il t'adore…Commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_-Pff ! Vantard !!_

* * *


	35. Face à face avec le serpent

C'est sans doute le plus grand chapitre que j'ai fait pour l'instant...Je ne me voyait le couper en plein milieu, je ne tien pas à m'en ramasser une!! ET je ne crois pas que vous aller vous en plaindre?! CI?!

Donc, voila, j'aime bien ce chapitre, particulièrement lol, j'espere que cela comblera vos attentes lol!!

Merci pour toutes vos reviws (je répete non?) eet BIZzzzzzzzz

Enfin….

Il allait payer….

Enfin, il allait payer et s'il ne pouvait atteindre le vieux fou, il s'en prendrait aux autres, à ses lèches-bottes, à ces pitoyables sorciers qui salissaient le nom même de la magie…

Lucius s'attelait à sa tâche, comme le petit groupe de mangemort. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être beaucoup, juste assez pour tous les massacrer, juste assez pour qu'aucun n'en réchappe…Une dizaine de mangemorts, Lucius et lui, pour apprécier.

Un sentiment s'éleva dans ses entrailles. Le même qu'avant chaque carnage, le même que quand il avait tué son moldus de père….La joie, l'excitation, la liberté absolue et le pouvoir…

Le pouvoir immense et sans limite. Son pouvoir. Le sentiment grossissait de minutes en minutes au fur et à mesure que Lucius réduisait les défenses. Le vieux fou avait-il vraiment pensé que ces misérables boucliers allaient le tenir éloigné ? L'excitation était à son comble et il pouvait la sentir vibrer dans son bas ventre, remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale, se rependre tel un venin dans ses veines…Merlin, qu'il aimait cela…Il savait déjà qu'elle grimperait encore quand le sang giclerait et que les enfants crieraient devant les corps inertes de leurs parents.

-Dix minutes, Maître, et les défenses tomberont….Siffla Lucius, le regard brouillé par sa folie meurtrière.

Dix minutes et il aurait sa revanche sur le vieux fou. Dix minutes.

Dix petites minutes.

Il contempla le village plus loin et il sourit voyant que le ciel était avec eux…Le soleil commençait à se lever et répandait une lumière rouge, diffuse, sur le paysage.

Oui, dans dix minutes le Terrier serait à feu et à sang.

Gabriel se releva férocement dans son lit….Des images plein la tête et une excitation blasphématoire parcourant son corps. Un haut le cœur le saisit mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela, il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller….Dix minutes et les Weasley mourraient…. Dix minutes….Il se leva, chancelant, étourdis par ces émotions écœurantes, enfila un jeans noir vite fait mais ne prit le temps de passer une chemise…

Huit minutes

D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus. Il devait être dans son bureau, il était près de 7h, il devait y être….Il ne devait pas penser à ce que cela impliquerait….Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux, Arthur et Molly….Sa famille…Que dirait-il à Charlie et Bill ? Que pourrait-il bien dire ?

Six minutes

Il arriva enfin devant la gargouille et jura quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

-Chocolat ! Dragée surprise de Bartie Crochue ! Fizwizbiz ! Crème vanille ! Rhaa !!

Il essaya ainsi une bonne dizaine de friandise sans aucun résultat….Il n'avait le temps pour ses bêtises !!

Cinq minutes

Rageant, il propulsa une vague de magie vers la porte dissimulée, inondant le couloir de son aura grise et tremblante de fureur….Des filaments irisés voletaient autour de lui, prêt à bondir sur n'importe qui, féroce…..Une deuxième vague de magie fît éclater les vitres qui explosèrent dans un fracas assourdissant….La gargouille céda et explosa à son tour, compressée par la pression que la magie de Gabriel exerçait sur elle….

Le passage était enfin libre mais des pas précipités dans le couloir le firent stopper alors qu'il allait grimper les escaliers menant au bureau. Apparurent alors les trois maraudeurs, leur baguette serrée dans leur poing levé, qui s'abaissa aussitôt quand ils reconnurent Gabriel.

Quatre minutes.

-Gabriel ? Tenta Sirius.

Non pas qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas, non, mais….Le jeune homme était diffèrent entourée de cette magie tellement légère, flottant autour de lui telles des volutes de fumée grisâtre. L'atmosphère était électrique, chargée de puissance. Même les iris vertes du jeune homme semblaient différentes, porteuse de pouvoir. Elles étaient passées d'un vert émeraude à un vert plus foncé, plus terne d'une certaine façon…L'impression de grandeur qui se dégageait du gamin était désagréable, presque écrasante….Et surtout, surtout, sa cicatrice sur le front qui était clairement visible, éclair écarlate sur sa peau blafarde qui ressortit étrangement. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué à ce point.

Gabriel se contenta d'acquiescer d'un bref hochement de tête et son regard sembla s'allumer d'un brasier quand Dumbledore descendit les marches, sûrement attiré ; lui aussi, par le dégagement de magie…

-Gabriel ? L'interpella le directeur que se passe-t-il ?

-Le terrier est attaqué. Voldemort est là-bas, ainsi que Lucius et une dizaine de mangemorts.

La réplique interpella mais Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer plusieurs choses. De un, personne ne lui avait dit ce qu'était le Terrier. De deux, la hargne pour ainsi dire crachée en même temps que le prénom de Malefoy et l'emploi de ce prénom, justement. De trois….

-Comment le sais-tu ? Lança le lycan.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel mai on voyait clairement qu'il tentait de dominer son agacement.

Trois minutes

-Je le sais, c'est tout ! Lança-t-il. Je ne pense pas que Severus soit au courant de l'attaque mais il n'est pas exclu que Voldemort l'appelle en renfort, plus tard….Bon, Albus et Remus, allez prévenir l'ordre. Sirius et James, on va y aller….

-Maintenant ?!

-Il reste à peine deux minutes avant que les mangemort n'entrent…Alors oui, maintenant. A deux, on peut largement se faire onze mangemorts et le troisième reste avec les Weasley….Lâcha-t-il omettant qu'il pouvait très bien supprimer les onze mangemorts seul.

-Et Voldemort ? Lança Sirius.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour face de serpent, je m'en occupe…Lança-t-il, un rictus sur le visage.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du feu dans ses yeux ou de l'âpreté de ces paroles, peut-être était-ce à cause des pouvoirs qu'il avait montré, peut-être était-ce dû à son histoire, son origine mais le fait est que nul ne releva la parole, même pas le directeur qui invita déjà Remus à le suivre.

Deux minutes

James, Sirius et lui, entrèrent dans le bureau directorial, jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre incandescent. Dans une sorte de ronflement sonore, ils virent défiler chacun à leur tour une multitude de cheminée diverses. Gabriel, le premier à être parti, se retrouva sur le sol du terrier, grognant contre ce moyen de transport qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier…

Il se releva alors que James arrivait derrière lui, sortant de l'âtre pour se retrouver face à la famille Weasley déjeunant autour d'une table. Molly surveillait du coin de l'œil Ron qui mangeait tranquillement alors qu'Arthur donnait à manger à Ginny qui n'avait apparemment pas faim…Dans un « Wouch » bruyant, Sirius apparut en dernier.

Une minute

-Dépêchez-vous !! Il faut partir, les mangemorts vont arriver !! Cria James, tendant la poudre de cheminette à Arthur qui s'était levé.

Soudain une énorme déflagration retentit….Non ! Ce n'était pas une déflagration, mais bien les défenses qui cédaient…..Les défenses étaient détruites !

Dans une deuxième déflagration, la porte vola en éclat, envoyant des bouts de bois partout dans la maison….Molly s'était levée, Ron dans les bras, mais sa baguette était hors de portée et Arthur ne pouvait rien faire avec une Ginny en larmes dans les bras. James les fît donc reculer dans un coin pour mieux les protéger, cinq mangemorts étaient déjà dans la maison….

-Petrificus totalus ! Lança James, rigidifiant un mangemort.

-Expelliarmus ! Lâcha Sirius en envoyant deux, valdingué.

-Les jumeaux et Percy !! Ils sont en haut !! Hurla Molly, hystérique, voyant un mangemort se dirigé vers l'étage.

-Incarcerem ! Lança Gabriel, ligotant l'importun.

Evitant les sorts tantôt verts, tantôt rouges, il se dirigea à son tour vers l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la première porte et la délogea de ses gonds d'un coup d'épaule bien senti. Deux rouquins, tremblants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce.

-Venez ! Fred, George ! Venez ! Lança-t-il mais les garçons ne bougèrent pas, ne sachant pas si l'homme était digne de confiance. Je suis un ami de vos parents ! Allez, venez !!

D'un commun accord, les deux enfants décidèrent de se lever, s'accrochant à lui, désespérément. Une fois les jumeaux dans les bras, il se dirigea vers la seconde chambre qu'il détruisit d'un sort mais la chambre était vide….Merde ! Ce n'était pas encore la chambre de Percy ! Enervé, il poussa une autre porte, celle qui sera sans doute la chambre de Ron, d'un coup de pied. Percy était là, recroquevillé et pleurant sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

-Percy ! Viens !

Le petit releva la tête et le regarda un moment les yeux rougis, c'est une détonation au rez-de-chaussée qui sortit l'enfant de sa torpeur. Il se jeta à son tout dans les jambes de Gabriel, voyant que ses deux frères étaient déjà dans ses bras. Gabriel ne pouvait pas descendre en bas avec les trois gosses, cela aurait été stupide et les aurait exposés pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là à attendre avec eux….D'un pas rapide, il grimpa encore un étage pour se retrouver dans le grenier poussiéreux où il déposa les trois enfants.

-Bien….Vous ne bougez pas !! Vous restez là tant qu'on ne vient pas vous chercher…Lança-t-il d'une voix sévère. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer…Rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux, voyant la peur dans les yeux des enfants. Promettez-moi de ne pas bouger….

-C'est promis ! Lâchèrent les trois enfants en cœur en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

Gabriel sortit du grenier et scella la porte avec un sort puissant, aucun des mangemort ne pourrait entrer….

Il redescendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, des bruits de coups et d'explosion lui parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, il aperçut rapidement les mangemorts au sol, au moins sept. James et Remus se battaient contre les quatre autres, ils étaient encore indemne et avait l'air d'avoir la situation en mains alors qu'Arthur avait laissé Ginny à Molly et prêtait mains fortes aux deux aurors.

Molly serraient ses deux derniers contre sa poitrine et pendant un instant, Arthur qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, bougea laissant un créneau au mangemort…Celui-ci remarquant tout de suite qu'il avait le champ libre pointa sa baguette vers Molly mais au dernier moment la redirigea vers Ron à ses côtés.

Gabriel vit le mangmort lever sa baguette et il reconnu l'homme rien que par ce geste ample et pourtant précis, par sa démarche hautaine, le dos droit et la tête haute….Lucius Malefoy. Et il sut que l'homme souriait sous son masque blanc quand il pointa le petit Ron de sa baguette…

-Endoloris ! Cria Lucius. Gabriel fut étonné qu'il n'emploie pas le sort de morts, mais il avait depuis longtemps appris que pour les mangmorts, la souffrance des autres était savoureuse…

Molly s'interposa mais aucune douleur ne vint la torturer. Aucune morsure ne brulât sa peau et aucun déchirement ne vint troubler son âme. Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé pour anticiper la douleur et tomba sur le dos nus et musclé, orné de cicatrices longues et fines, de Gabriel. Il s'était interposé….Gabriel, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, s'était interposé entre elle et un sort de torture…

Sirius qui venait de neutraliser un mangemort releva la tête comme James au même moment. Il ne restait aucun mangemort dans la petite maison à part celui qui avait jeté le sort de torture. Mais ce n'était pas cela que remarquèrent les deux amis, non, c'était le visage impassible de Gabriel alors qu'il venait de recevoir un « doloris »….On pouvait ne pas crier, ne pas se rouler par terre, ne pas supplier mais on ne pouvait PAS ne pas sourciller….Ne pas montrer sa douleur, ne pas crisper ses mâchoires ou rétrécir ses yeux, ne pas serrer les poings ou se tenir la tête…Pourtant c'était ce que le gamin de 19 ans venait de faire…

Gabriel s'était interposé par pur reflexe et de toute façon, avec tout ceux qu'il avait reçu, un de moins un de plus…La douleur apparut mais il pouvait la supporter, il avait connu pire et même si elle était présente, rien sur son visage ne devait laisser voir qu'il la ressentait. RIEN. Pas de tressaillement, pas de crispation, pas de rigidité, rien…

-Expelliarmus ! Lança-t-il d'un geste de la main faisant voler la baguette de Lucius dans ses mains et envoyant l'homme contre le mur du fond.

Lucius demeura étourdi un moment avant de préférer, comme tout bon mangemort qu'il était devant une situation qu'il ne contrôle plus, la fuite. Dehors, il serait en sécurité. Dehors, se trouvait son maître…Ok, sécurité n'était pas le mot !!

Gabriel courut après lui, l'homme courait vite mais il l'avait presque rattrapé alors qu'il était à une vingtaine de mètre du terrier. Soudain, une violente douleur explosa dans son crâne. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passait, il releva la tête pour faire face à deux fentes écarlates…

Dumbledore et Remus avait prévenu une bonne partie de l'ordre. Maugrey les suivait faisant claquer furieusement sa jambe de bois contre la pierre froide.

_Clac Bang. Clac Bang. Clac Bang. Clac Bang._

Sturgis et Andromeda étaient là aussi suivi de Hestia et Emy. Esteban et Ded's étaient parti prévenir le ministère de l'attaque tandis que Pompom, prévenue, s'afférait déjà dans son antre…Lily et Evy avaient été prévenues aussi et gardaient les enfants en se rongeant les sangs, Charlie et Bill avait été réveillés mais personne ne leur avait encore dit clairement de quoi il retournait….

Les cinq sorciers arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur, l'air grave. Dumbledore lança en premier la poudre verte criant sa destination clairement. Il eut l'impression d'être compressé dans un tuyau avant d'enfin atterrir sur un plancher poussiéreux. Des pleures étaient audibles, des cris d'enfants, des sanglots et une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air….

James croisa le regard azur du directeur, Gabriel venait de sortir à la poursuite du mangemort et ils s'apprêtaient, lui et Sirius à aller l'aider quand l'âtre s'était mis à frétiller…

-Un peu en retard…Lança Sirius.

-Ca va ? Tenta Remus qui venait d'arriver.

-C'est bon, tout le monde est ok….Répondit James.

-Ou est Gabriel ? Lança Sturgis, suspicieux.

-Il est sorti….Un mangemort s'échappait….Rétorqua Sirius en montrant la porte d'un geste ample.

-Il a sauvé Molly, il a prit un doloris…Murmura Arthur, serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

-Et vous l'avez laissé partir ? Cria presque Méda. Avec Voldemort qui rôde !! S'époumona-t-elle.

Sirius et James se regardèrent horrifiés. Voldemort….Il n'y avait pas pensé ! Et ils avaient laissé Gabriel sortir seul alors qu'il venait de subir un doloris !! Sans même un regard pour les autres, ils se précipitèrent dehors laissant les Weasley aux bons soins d'Andromeda et de Sturgis.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux sorciers dehors était tout simplement….Incroyable. Inimaginable. Epoustouflant. Un gamin de 19 ans insultait et tenait tête au plus grand mage noir de touts les temps….Les trois maraudeurs étaient médusés, Dumbeldore observait la scène intéressé et Maugrey faisait passé son regard du jeune homme à Voldemort à tout vitesse.

-Gabriel James, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra le lord.

Gabriel se contenta de le regarder, hautain. Le presque homme était le même que dans son monde. Le même visage livide et blanchâtre exprimait une même haine féroce et la même supériorité stupide. Deux fentes rouges vifs le dardaient alors que les pupilles du Lord étaient encore dilatées par le plaisir, un sourire mesquin s'étalait sur ses lèvres inexistantes tandis que sa main noueuse et squelettique tenait souplement sa baguette. Ses robes noires et légères semblaient dansées autour de lui, lui conférant des allures de faucheuse…

_-On a perdu sssssa langue, morveux ? _Siffla le mage, agacé que le jeune homme ne lui réponde pas. De plus, il ne semblait avoir peur de lui, ni même le redouté.

De son côté, Gabriel réfléchissait simplement. Cela ne servait à rien de le tuer maintenant, tant que tout les horcruxes n'étaient pas détruit….Ce n'était pas bien grave….Il allait pouvoir s'amuser au dépend de face de serpent…Un sourire froid anima ses lèvres et un feu s'alluma dans son regard.

-Tom Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Gabriel, avec un sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Le sourire de Voldemort, lui, diminua. Et toute excitation disparût de son regard carmin alors qu'une lueur de colère s'y embrasa, il resserra imperceptiblement son poing, tenant sa baguette.

-Tu oses ? Souffla-t-il. Je te tuerais pour ça ! Et pour ce que tu as fait à mes mangemorts !

-A Bellatrix ? Susurra-t-il. Je te promets, une chose, Tom…La prochaine fois que je la croise, elle ou Lucius, je prendrais le temps de les faire souffrir l'enfer avant de les emprisonner pour le restant de leur misérable vie….

-Pas le courage de tuer ? Siffla le lord, goguenard.

-Il n'y aucun courage là-dedans Tom….Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes le courage ou quoi que se soit qui s'y rapporte…

-Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi ?! Je ne te connais pas ? D'où viens-tu ? Cracha le mage, bouillant de colère.

-Ne te fâche pas Tommy, c'est inutile…Souffla Gabriel avec une moue impliquée…Tu n'effraie personne ici…Rajouta-t-il sur un ton de défi.

-Insolent ! Cupide ! Misérable petit insecte ! Cracha Voldemort, la colère battant ses temps cadavériques et les iris dilatés, à présent par la colère.

-Tais-toi donc, Tom….On ne t'a pas enseigné que les gros mots étaient interdis dans ton orphelinat ? Lança-t-il, sournois, sachant parfaitement où appuyer.

Voldemort ne sut tout simplement pas quoi répondre. Abasourdis, il était abasourdi. Mais la colère et la haine prirent rapidement le dessus, surplombant la surprise et l'étonnement. Dans un geste de pure colère, et avec hargne, il cracha en levant sa baguette :

-Avada Kedavra !

Le jet vert s'élança, semblant tout écrasé sur son passage et le groupe de sorciers observant la scène se surprirent à retenir leur respiration dans des hoquets de surprise. Pourtant le rayon vert sembla être absorbé par quelque chose à un mètre de Gabriel.

-Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir ainsi, Tommy ? Tu me crois assez stupide pour te rendre furax sans protection ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Comment…. ? Tu es puissant. Lâcha le lord. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre mes rangs ? Proposa-t-il, mielleux.

-Ouvre bien ce qui te reste d'oreille, Tom. Je n'aurais de répit seulement et seulement que quand tu croupiras six pied sous terre…Souffla-t-il d'une voix calme et basse.

-Toi ? Me tuer ? Et tu t'en crois capable, morveux ?

Gabriel pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, éludant la question avant de souffler de telle façon que seul Voldemort l'entende, et peut-être Remus, il n'en était pas sur…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis….

Soudain, Voldemort se retrouva projeter un mètre plus loin et sa baguette voleta vers Gabriel mais le mage la rappela par un _accio_ sans baguette.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?! Lança Gabriel, rieur.

Très puissant…Murmura Voldemort avant de transplaner. L'homme était une menace et une menace sérieuse, il devra l'éliminer….

-Toujours aussi lâche…Murmura Gabriel pour lui-même.


	36. Saule pleureur

Merci pour vos reviews...Et bonne lecture!! LOL

BIz

James, Sirius et Remus regardaient Gabriel d'un air étonné et presque admiratif….19 ans Merlin…19 ans…Et il faisait face à Voldemort avec un calme olympien, avec une sérénité à toute épreuve….Maugrey se contentait de fixer le jeune homme d'une manière encore plus suspicieuse alors que les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient de manière surnaturelle derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune…

Gabriel se tourna vers eux, à demi-surpris de les trouver là…Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler, mettre Voldemort dans tout ses états n'avait pas été aussi amusant que prévu….Que croyait-il ? Que parce qu'il avait traversé une guerre, celle-ci pour ainsi dire, elle lui semblerait moins rude ? Les morts restaient les morts même s'ils l'étaient depuis longtemps pour lui et un monstre restait un monstre…Non, la haine qui vibrait en lui était la même quand il voyait le visage fantomatique de ce meurtrier-ci ou de celui de ses parents. La douleur déchirant son être était la même aussi lorsqu'il croisait le regard rieur de Bellatrix ou celui froid de Lucius. L'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines était la même que se soit cette Molly derrière le doloris ou sa presque-mère….Un monde différent et pourtant tellement semblable. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher ainsi ou en tout cas pas à EUX. Surtout pas à eux.

Il leur passa devant sans un regard, cloîtré dans ses remords. Remus le regarda passer avec une expression étrange, le loup sentait probablement son trouble….

-Gab ! Lança Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas maintenant, Sir' ! Laisse-moi ! Ordonna-t-il, durement.

Il arriva au terrier, soupira de soulagement quand il vit les Weasley sain et sauf. Il ne put que constater les dégâts….Le mur principale était complètement détruit, la porte d'entrée anéantie, des marques noirâtres dû à diverses sorts manqués parsemaient les autres murs, un feu se consumait encore sûrement conséquence d'un_ incendio _minime et la plupart des meubles n'étaient plus que charpie…En clair, le Terrier était détruit.

Le terrier était détruit.

Bon, ok, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle malgré une petite pointe au cœur, ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait le plus mal. Non. Ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, c'était de se retrouver là, au Terrier, au milieu d'eux…

Il s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche, l'air semblait avoir du mal à passer. Sa tête lui tournait….Merlin, il était au Terrier et c'était bel et bien Ron qui sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère, c'était aussi Ginny qui hurlait dans ceux de son père. Fred et Georges se tenait l'un l'autre près de leur mère alors qu'Andromeda essayait de les apaiser, Percy gigotait et gémissait au côté de son père alors que celui-ci passait sa min dans les cheveux de son fils pour le calmer…

Peu importe où il posait les yeux, des images l'assaillaient, des souvenirs aussi douloureux que joyeux, des échos de son passé, des sourires trop innocents, des regards trop rieurs, des éclats de rire trop bruyants…

_-Hey ! Harry !_

_-Tu ne veux pas…_

_-Essayer notre nouveau produit ?_

_-C'est un elephlant !!_

_-Après la crème canari…L'elephlant !!_

_-Harry ?! Ca te dit une partie d'échec ?_

_-Harry ! Viens m'aider ! Hermione et Ron se chamaillent encore ! C'est ça ou je leur lance un chauve-furie !_

Gabriel ferma les yeux, plongeant son visage dans ses mains alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Et le bébé pleurait encore et toujours. Il hurlait et il avait l'impression que ses cris lui brisait les tympans…Il n'entendait que les pleures de ce bébé, ce bébé qui serait….Un jour…NON…Non, ce n'était pas Elle….Elle était morte. Elle ne reviendrait plus. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était parti….._Ha bon ? _Ce n'était pas pour la revoir, les revoir… _Bien sur que si…_Non, il était parti pour oublier, pour passer à autre chose…_C'est réussi…_Mais le fait est que le bébé était elle, pas Elle, juste elle…Juste une Ginny, pas la sienne, mais une Ginny quand même…

Mais les cris ne cessait pas et sa tête tournait de plus belle…Sa respiration s'était faîte saccadée et il avait préféré refermer les yeux car qu'importait qui il regardait, il ne voyait que des yeux vide et terne….Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Ron, Albus, Maugrey, Sirius, Remus, tous morts….Et il ne pouvait pas voir encore une fois leur visage blafard le narguer…

Un haut le cœur le saisi et il sortit en trombe de la maison, ou de ce qu'il en restait, sous les regards étonnés des trois maraudeurs. Ils auraient pu penser que c'était l'après-coup du doloris ou du face à face avec Voldemort mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas ça…Quelque chose clochait…

Ils sortirent touts les trois pour trouver un Gabriel penché au-dessus de l'herbe, les yeux rouges mais secs, le teint pâle et Remus pouvait presque sentir des ondes de douleur émaner du jeune homme.

-Gabriel….Tenta James en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel.

Celui-ci la retira comme s'il s'y était brulé, le teint encore plus pâle si possible avant de transplaner. Les trois amis s'entre regardèrent surpris de la réaction du jeune homme avant de finalement rentrer.

-Ou est Gabriel ? Lança Meda frottant encore, doucement, le dos de Fred.

-Il a transplané…Répondit laconiquement Sirius.

-Quoi ?! Hurla Maugrey. Il s'est enfouis !!

-Allons, Alastor….Souffla Albus d'un ton calme et apaisant, je ne crois pas que Gabriel doit encore nous prouver sa loyauté…

-Alors comment a-t-il su ?! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attaqué Vous-savez-qui ? Il aurait pu tenter quelque chose…Mais il n'a rien fait !

-Alastor ! Gabriel nous donnera des explications, j'y veillerais quant à tuer Voldemort, cela aurait été bien inutile si les horcruxes n'était détruit.

-Je crois que nous ferions bien de rentrer au château…Ils doivent être inquiet. Charlie et Bill vous y attendent….Lâcha James à l'intention des Weasley.

L'âtre brilla de nouveau d'une lumineuse couleur verte plusieurs fois et le petit groupe se retrouva à Poudlard. Les maraudeurs décidèrent de passer prendre les enfants et de passer la matinée ensemble. Assis, dans les appartements de James et Lily, le plus grand.

James tenait sa fille dans es bras. Son petit rayon de soleil, comme il l'appelait. Elle était magnifique, sa fille, avec les cheveux de feu de sa mère, et son regard émeraude. Elle avait déjà un tempérament de feu déjà à son âge et était une experte quand il s'agissait de bouder. C'était la fille de son père, vraiment, c'était dans ses bras qu'elle s'endormait volontiers, au son de sa voix qu'elle se laissait bercer et James n'avait de cesse de contenter son rayon de soleil. De son autre main, il caressait les cheveux flamboyant de sa femme qui s'était appuyée contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle s'était jetée dans es bras à son retour, qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre quand elle savait que Voldemort était là-bas ?

Sirius, dans le sofa d'en face, avait ses bras enroulé autour de la taille de sa femme, le visage perdu dans sa chevelure blonde, caressant d'une main le ventre rebondi et tellement précieux. Il imaginait déjà sa fille avec les cheveux blond de sa mère et ses yeux bleu….Elle en fera craquer plus d'un bien qu'il veillerait au grain….

Remus lui, tenait Harry dans ses bras, le petit était calme, ayant sûrement compris la teneur du moment. Il regardait ses parents d'un œil émerveillé et un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand son regard passait sur Sirius et Evy. Remus adorait l'enfant, il était toujours souriant, plein de vie et de bonne humeur. Plus curieux qu'une fouine mais avec le cœur sur la main. Il avait pour ainsi dire vécu en vase clos, le danger était partout mais ne se plaignait pas, jamais. Sans doute parce qu'il savait ce qu'était la mort…Harry…Le premier enfant des maraudeurs, le fils du cerf, le filleul du chien….

-Je me demande ce qu'avait Gabriel…Lança enfin Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Il a été blessé ? Lança Evy en se redressant.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas….la calma-t-il. Mais il a été…Malade. Il avait l'air….

-Troublé. Repris Remus. Il l'était….Et il souffrait aussi….Mais…

-Il s'est quand même pris un doloris…Lança James.

-Quoi ? Coassa Lily, inquiète.

C'est bon et c'est ça qui est étonnant…Il n'a rien laissé passer, il n'a pas sourcillé, même pas trente seconde…Un roc…

-Tu es sure ? Demanda Evy.

-Certain ! Affirma-t-il. Mais je le comprends….Commença-t-il lentement.

-Pardon ?

-Ecoutez…C'est bien Ginny, sa petite-amie, il n'aurait pas réagi si brutalement sinon et imaginez ce que vous auriez ressenti si vous aviez vu la femme que vous aimiez bébé….Sachant pertinemment que le seul regard que vous pouviez désormais porter sur elle est un regard protecteur

-C'est vrai…Admit Sirius.

-En plus, il n'a pas hésité à protéger Molly….Commenta James.

-Juste…

-Mais ça n'explique pas comment il savait….Fit remarqué Remus. Au fait, je vous avais dit que c'était lui, le lion….

-Quoi ?!

-Oui ! C'est lui mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi…

-Le lion ? Questionna Evy. Le lion des pleines lunes ?

-Oui. Mais il est tellement différent…Je veux dire….Ce qu'il dégage….Commenta Sirius, abasourdis.

-Tout à fait d'accord…

Gabriel n'avait transplané bien loin du château….Juste dans la forêt interdite, dans une partie enfoncée et perdue de la forêt…Là où les arbres étaient si feuillu qu'il ne laissait filtrer qu'un ou deux rayons de lumière, où l'humidité était omniprésente, où le froid vous glaçait les os….Mais où le calme était bienfaiteur. La sérénité du lieu n'avait d'égal que sa noirceur…Gabriel appréciait ce silence salvateur, il avait l'impression que la quiétude de l'endroit l'emplissait, l'inondait, le purifiait d'une certaine manière. Ce n'était pas une place particulière, l'herbe n'y était pas plus verte, le feuillage plus dense ou l'air plus pure…Ce n'était qu'une petite clairière abandonnée par le temps où la vie s'était développé à l'abri des regards, un saule pleureur trônait au milieu de la prairie tandis que les autres arbres semblaient le vénérer de part et d'autre. Les arbres étaient si hauts, si fournis que même au centre de la clairière, la lumière était diffuse…Gabriel s'adossait au tronc volumineux du majestueux saule, fermait les yeux et respirait le silence apaisant. Toutes ses pensées se calmaient instantanément et il pouvait même sentir son rythme cardiaque diminuer lentement, battant au gré des murmures de la forêt. Il avait découvert l'endroit peu après la fin de la sixième année et était revenu dés qu'il savait, pour y prendre de grandes ou de petites décisions, pour y réfléchir posément, pour méditer ou pour s'apaiser comme maintenant. Le triste saule semblait toujours le comprendre et trouvait toujours le moyen silencieux de le rassurer….

-Harry Potter….Lança une voix droite et fière avec un léger accent.

-Alarmé, Gabriel se redressa d'un bond mais ses sens se relaxèrent presque par réflexe quand il vit le centaure face à lui….Blond, avec une robe clair et des yeux bleu délavés.

-Firenze….Murmura-t-il, ébahit.

-Tu me reconnais, Harry…

-Comment ne le pourrais-je pas….Mais vous ? Comment… ? Souffla Gabriel qui ne comprenait plus.

-Harry…Les centaures sont un peuple bien plus ancien que le vôtre…Le temps et l'espace n' pas la même signification pour nous que pour vous…

-Vous savez donc qui je suis et mon passé ?!

-Oui, je connais ton histoire, Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu, celui-qui-a-vaincu….

-Je ne comprends pas….Altaïr…

-Altaïr est le plus vieux d'entre nous, c'est le chef du clan…Il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de te le dire mais je te connais mieux qu'eux, Harry Potter, et je sais que tu va avoir besoin d'aide…De soutien. La guerre ne se mène pas seule, jeune humain. Ne le sait-tu pas ?

-Je ne suis pas seul ! Répondit Gabriel avec véhémence.

-Pourquoi sembles-tu si semblable à ce saule alors ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est un saule pleureur mais aucune larme ne s'en échappe…Rajouta le centaure comme explication.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gabriel.

-D'ailleurs, reprit Firenze, nous ne sommes pas les seules êtres magiques à avoir une conception dimensionnelle de la vôtre…

-Ha bon ? S'étonna Gabriel.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : Votre peuple est jeune et présomptueux, il aurait pourtant beaucoup à apprendre sur les centaures ou les elfes….

-Les elfes ? Vous voulez dire….Les elfes de maison ?

-Ce n'est pas leur nom, ce n'est qu'une chaîne qui les entrave au monde sorcier…Répondit le centaure, un éclair de colère dans les yeux.

-Je comprends….Mais les elfes sont rattaché à quel maître alors ? Parce qu'ils sont différent selon la réalité, non ?

-C'est graduelle…Ils obéissent d'abord à leur maître de ce monde mais peuvent très bien obéir à un autre si les ordres ne sont pas contradictoires…Cela dépend aussi, et en grande partie, d'où va leur cœur…Car malgré ce que pensent les sorciers, la servitude n'est pas dans leur sang…Susurra-t-il d'une voix grave. Ils ne dévoileront jamais qui tu es s'ils te sont loyal…Ajouta-t-il voyant le doute qui envahissait Gabriel.

-Non, je sais que Dobby ne me trahirait pas mais Kreattur, lui….

-N'avait-il pas prouvé sa loyauté envers toi à la fin de la guerre ?

-Si, si, bien sure…Je suis bête…Lança distraitement Gabriel. Je suis content de vous avoir revu, Firenze, et j'espère vous revoir encore…

Le centaure inclina sa tête respectueusement avant de faire claquer ses sabots contre le sol froid.

-Attendez ! Dites….Hésita Gabriel.

-Je suis sure que tes amis elfes seraient ravi de te revoir si tu les appelais…Lança Firenze avec un doux sourire.

-Merci ! Lança Gabriel avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le centaure repartit, se faisant avaler par l'obscurité et lui, repartit vers le château…Une lourde conversation l'attendait.


	37. Un squelette dans son placard

Allons bon...Est-ce que Harry va être un jour heureux?! Me le demanda franchement...Je lui ai deja dit, savez, mais 'écoute pas le bougre...N'en fait ka ca tete!! Serieux, je ne sais...Cashie, une sadique que je connais bien, vous dirais surement que non puisqu'on partage la meme passion...faire souffrir nons persos...Mais je vvais reflechir, promis!!

Je parle bien des elfes de maisons eet non des mythique Elfes, sinon, j'expliquerais mieux cela plus tard...

Bonne lecture...

Avec un sourire qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'effacer, Gabriel remonta le parc jusqu'au château…Il se rendit à sa chambre et regarda sa carte du maraudeur pour savoir où était sa famille. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea presque avec entrain vers l'appartement de ses parents.

-James ! Siffla une voix familière à l'autre bout du couloir.

Rogue…Répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

-Tenez…lâcha l'espion d'un ton dure qui s'était rapproché en lui lançant une petite fiole…Dites-lui que je lui ferais chaque mois...Ajouta-t-il sans un regard pour Gabriel.

-Charmant….Commenta-t-il une fois l'homme parti en un bruissement de cape mémorable.

Cela n'allait pas être facile avec lui….Mais rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur….Il n'aurait jamais cru au début de l'année que son identité allait tant lui manquer. En fait, il ne l'aurait jamais cru tout court….Que se soit d'être le neveu encombrant, le survivant, le fils arrogant de James Potter, l'Elu, ou juste Harry, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui manquerait…Et pourtant…Ca lui avait fait un bien fou de savoir que quelqu'un savait, le connaissait, le reconnaissait…Et il était déjà presser de revoir Dobby et Kreattur…Les elfes vieillissent-il comme les humains ? Dobby avait toujours été à ses côtés même pendant la guerre et Kreattur s'était finalement décidé pour le bon côté quand il avait compris de quel coté était son maître de cœur, son ami Régulus….Ils avaient tout deux menés les elfes pendant la guerre et gare à celui qui se les mets à dos !

Il frappa à la porte et entra quand une faible voix l'y invita, le groupe discutait calmement assis sur les sofas :

-Salut….Souffla-t-il tout de même un peu mal à l'aise.

-Gab…Ca va ? Demanda son père.

-Ca va mieux…Désolé pour tout a l'heure, c'était pas la forme…

-On a remarqué…Commenta Sirius, sarcastique.

-C'est Ginny Weasley, pas vrai? Demanda Evy.

Gabriel la regarda un moment avant d'opiner silencieusement tout en s'asseyant au côté de Remus…

-Oui, c'était bien elle et je…..Les mots ne voulait pas sortir, ils restaient obstinément bloqué dans sa gorge.

-Ce n'est pas grave Gabriel…On comprend….Lança Sirius.

-Je ne crois pas, non…Répondit-il, las.

-Comment était-elle ? Demanda James, sincèrement, souhaitant juste alléger le fardeau du garçon.

-Magnifique. Rétorqua-t-il un sourire dans les yeux. Elle avait des cheveux de feu, un peu comme les tiens Lily et des yeux d'un bleu azur incroyable. Un tempérament de feu aussi d'ailleurs et elle m'a toujours soutenu, elle m'a toujours compris même au pire moment…Raconta-t-il avec un fin sourire. Je l'aimais plus que tout….

-Et donc, tu étais ami avec son frère ? Demanda Remus.

Gabriel éclata de rire devant le pragmatisme de son oncle :

-Tu ne perds pas le nord, hein, Rem ?!

-Désolé…Répondit celui-ci un peu confus.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Le directeur nous attend dan son bureau….Susurra Severus.

-J'oubliais ! S'exclama Gabriel en sortant de sa poche une petite fiole contenant un liquide jaune paille. C'est la potion Tue-loup, inventée pour faciliter les transformations et diminuer la douleur…Expliqua-t-il en tendant le petit flacon à son oncle.

-Heu…Je…Merci ! Répondit Remus, prit de court.

-T'inquiète ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, c'est Severus !

Deux grognements répondirent à sa déclaration ce qui provoqua trois soupirs agacé :

-J'ai confiance en lui….Insista-t-il auprès des deux autres maraudeurs.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque…Marmonna Severus qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Gabriel se leva en premier, avec ce qui devait être un sourire plaqué sur le visage suivi de Remus et des autres. Rapidement, il se rapprocha de Severus, fixant ses obsidiennes et se pencha vers lui.

-Qui te dit c'est la guerre que j'ai fuis ? Lui souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il se redressa, une lueur étrange mêlant le défi et l'agacement dans les yeux et le dépassa sans autre forme de procès. Severus le regarda s'éloigner, troublé. S'il n'avait pas fuit la guerre, qu'avait-il fuit ? La défaite ? Mais l'attitude du jeune homme n'était pas celle d'un homme vaincu, conquit. Il n'y avait trente six solutions. Il avait soit fuit la guerre, en quel cas cela ferait de lui un lâche, soit la défaite et il serait un rescapé, soit….La victoire. Et bien que cela paraissait étrange, c'était encore la solution la plus plausible. Deux questions se posaient : Pourquoi fuir quand la guerre est finie et comment avaient-ils fini la guerre ?

A peine Gabriel eut-il mit un pied dans le bureau qu'une tornade rousse plongea sur lui et manqua de l'étouffer. Les étreintes de Molly étaient toujours aussi généreuses ! Avec reconnaissance pour ce moment, il apprécia les bras de sa presque-mère, se laissant bercer par sa chaleur. Enfin, Molly se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Merci ! Merci ! Vous m'avez sauvez moi et mes enfants !

-Ce n'était rien voyons….C'est normal….Laissa-t-il échapper, cherchant ses mots.

-Alors, c'est vrai, Gab ?! T'a sauvé ma mère et protégé mes petits frères ? Lança Charlie avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Charlie !! Soit plus poli avec ton professeur ! Ce n'est pas un de tes amis ! Gronda Arthur, sévèrement.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute…C'est moi qui insiste pour que les élèves m'appelle par mon prénom en dehors des cours…

-Ho…murmura Arthur. Bien….

L'homme s'avança vers lui et lui tendis sa main alors qu'il lui lança sérieux :

-Vous avez protégé ma famille. Vous avez ma confiance et celle des miens !

-Merci Ar…Mr Weasley…Se rattrapa-t-il de justesse.

-Bien, lança le directeur, Molly, Arthur, comme le terrier est détruit et que de toute façon l'endroit n'est plus sure, je vous conseillerais de rester au château pour quelque temps….

-Bien entendu, Albus…

-Minerva va vous indiqué vos appartements…

Le clan Weasley sortit donc de la pièce laissant un directeur tout excité de ce qui allait suivre :

-Bien, Gabriel, malgré tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je dois vous demander des explications…

-Evidemment… Laissa-t-il entendre, sarcastique.

-J'ai mis les sort de silence les plus puissant sur mon bureau, on peut donc parler ici en tout sécurité. Lâcha le directeur, croisant ses mains par-dessus son ventre.

Gabriel s'installa confortablement, le regard perdu dans le vide….Que devait-il leur dire au juste ? La vérité ? Un mensonge ? Ou un savant mélange des deux ?

-Gab…Tenta Remus de son ton calme et doux.

-Minute ! J'essaye de trouver un moyen simple de vous expliquer un truc vachement compliqué….Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Expliquer quoi, au juste ? Lança James.

-Bon….Commença Gabriel en se redressant sur son siège…Vous savez qu'un sort peut laisser une marque, une empreinte plus ou moins remarquable selon sa puissance….

Le groupe acquiesça comme pendu à ses lèvres :

-Imaginez maintenant que le sort soit si puissant, si intense qu'au lieu de laisser une simple empreinte magique, un lien se créée….

-Un lien ? Répéta Sirius.

-Oui, une sorte de communication inconsciente entre l'auteur du sort et la victime…

-Attendez ! Lança Severus d'une voix basse. Vous êtes entrain de nous dire que vous êtes liés au seigneur des ténèbres ?

-C'est tout à fait ce que j'essaye de vous dire, en effet….Quelle perspicacité, Severus !!

-Tu…Tu es lié à Voldemort ? S'étonna Lily.

-Ouais…Répondit amèrement Gabriel…Mais j'ai un avantage, il ne le sait pas ici et ne se protège donc pas. Il laisse le lien ouvert sans savoir qu'il existe et il ne l'a pas remarqué…Je peux donc ressentir ses émotions fortes et voir quelques…Joyeusetés.

-Mais…Tu es lié à ce Voldemort-ci ?

-Oui, j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi je le suis aussi ici mais ça peut toujours servir…

-Mais ça marche dans les deux sens, non ? Demanda Sirius. Si toi tu peux l'espionner, lui aussi, non ?

-Ici, non…Il ne sait pas que le lien existe et de toute façon, dans notre monde, on a appris à se protéger contre cela…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-L'occlumencie….J'ai travaillé sans relâche l'occlumencie et j'ai maintenant une barrière à toute épreuves…N'est-ce pas Albus ?

-En effet, mon garçon, en effet…Approuva le directeur, pensif. Mais si vous avez pu voir l'attaque au terrier, c'est que le lien reste actif malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est actif mais mes barrières sont un peu moins résistantes quand je dors et il était assez excité à l'idée du massacre qu'il allait pouvoir se permettre…

-Et…Heu….Ca marche comment ? Lança James, curieux.

-Comme des cauchemars…De très réalistes cauchemars…Répondit-il, amer.

-Je ne vois comment un tel lien peut s'établir…Lança Severus après un moment de silence. Il n'y a eu aucun fait semblable. Jamais.

-Certaine condition sont nécessaire…Rétorqua Gabriel qui ne souhaitait pas en dire davantage.

-Les quelles ? Lança le directeur.

-Vous vouliez savoir comment j'ai su, vous êtes servis….Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus….

-Pourquoi cela Gabriel ? Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ? Susurra Severus, dangereusement.

-Nous avons tous un squelette dans notre placard, non ? D'autant plus en temps de guerre…Lança Gabriel en se levant précipitamment. Et encore une chose, Sev' !

-Pardon ? S'étrangla le dit Sev' devant la familiarité du jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Ca te plait pas ! S'énerva le jeune homme. Tu préfère sans doute….Servilus !

Il cracha littéralement les mots….Tout compte fait peut-être que sa bonne humeur venait de disparaître avec le peu de confiance que Severus avait placé en lui…Une seule alternative :

-Excuse-moi…C'était un coup bas...Lança-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Severus resta coi un moment. Le torrent de sentiment dont avait fait preuve était étonnant…Vraiment. Il était arrivé dans le bureau enjoué, avait mené une discutions avec toute la gravité dont il était capable, balancé des pointes de sarcasme à tout va, s'était énerver contre lui pour enfin s'excuser sur un ton vraiment proche du regret….Ainsi donc, le garçon était lié au seigneur des ténèbres…Rien que la pensée lui faisait dresser les poils de la nuque…Il voyait ce qu'il se passait quand il ressentait de fortes émotions…L'excitation, la colère, la joie aussi pourrie soit-elle….Or, la maître n'était excité ou joyeux que lors des massacres. A ce moment-là, il était carrément extatique. Le gamin voyait donc les carnages, les uns après les autres par les yeux du pire des bourreaux…Horrible. Depuis quand le garçon devait supporter cela ?

……………………………………………….

-Lucius !! Siffla le presque homme, les yeux écarlates vibrant de rage. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi dix de mes mangemorts sont morts ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfouis comme un lâche ? Pourquoi cette attaque a ECHOUE ?!

-M….Maître, bégaya l'homme agenouillé, je ne sais que vous répondre….Ils étaient déjà là quand nous sommes entrés….Potter, Black et ce James…

-Trois ? Vous étiez dix et ils étaient trois !!

-Quatre, Seigneur….Weasley les a aidé….

-Endoloris !! Cria le Lord. Je ne veux pas de tes stupides excuses Lucius !! Je veux des résultats !!

-Bien Maître…Souffla Malfoy reprenant douloureusement son souffle.

Voilà, c'était fait, il avait été puni. Oui, puni. Comme un enfant pris en faute. Sauf que ici, la punition était légèrement différente.

Un autre homme, masqué et enveloppé dans une épaisse cape sombre apparu et se courba devant son maître :

-Laisse-nous, Lucius….Et ne me déçois plus….Pense donc à ton fils, tu sais combien les doloris sont atroces pour les enfants de cet âge…Souffla la Lord, dangereusement.

-Oui, Maître…Répondit le mangemort, atone en se relevant doucement.

-A nous deux…Siffla le lord entre ses dents.

Lucius repartit de la salle, les membres encore ankylosés….Les doloris du Lord était assez puissant. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la curiosité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de l'homme masqué….Personne n'assistait jamais à leur réunion, elles se déroulaient toujours en vase en clos et le Lord n'en parlait jamais. Personne, non plus, ne savait qui était l'homme avec la cape. Personne ne l'avait entendu parler et donc même sa voix était inconnue, la cape ample évitait toute reconnaissance de sa corpulence et son visage était caché par sa capuche qui retombait largement devant ses yeux.

- Tu m'avais pourtant certifié que personne ne se doutait de rien…M'aurait-tu trahi ? Susurra le Lord avec un rictus mauvais.

-Jamais. Répondit le visage caché avec conviction.

-J'espère pour toi…Légimens ! Lança le mage, s'enfonçant sans douceur dans les pensées et souvenirs de l'espion.

Après un moment, il s'en extirpa avec un sourire appréciateur alors que l'homme avait les traits déformés par la douleur qu'une telle manœuvre provoquait….

-C'est bien…Très bien….Approuva le Lord. Mais la prochaine fois que tes indications s'avèrent fausses, tu n'y survivras pas….Annonça-t-il froidement.

-Maître….Le Terrier était bien là et les défenses étaient bien celles que je vous avais dit…

-Endoloris ! Je ne te demande pas de justification !! Est-ce claire ?!

-T-Très….Maître. Répondit l'ombre d'une voix hachée.

-Renseigne-toi sur Gabriel James. Je ne te retiens pas…Lança-t-il avec un geste de la main.

-Bien Maître….

L'homme se redressa et repartit toujours en gardant le dos courbé. Le Lord, lui, fulminait. Comment ce gamin, ce stupide enfant, avait pu le désarmer même une seconde ? Comment savait-il tout cela sur son enfance ? Personnes ne le savaient…Hormis, peut-être le vieux fou…Et cette puissance….Cette énorme puissance…Il l'avait senti et il serait étonnant que le vieux fou ne l'ait pas senti lui aussi…Enorme. Presque aussi impressionnante que la sienne.

Presque. Et ce presque suffirait à l'écraser….


	38. Joyeux Noel

Petit chapitre tout mimi...Le prochain aura plus d'action!! Promis.

Alors...Non, Gab n'aura pas de petite amie...Sorry mais ca ne cadrerait ps avec l'histoire.

* * *

Joyeux Noël !!

Car oui c'était Noël et Gabriel peinait à trouver des cadeaux convenable…Le chemin de traverse n'était plus ce qu'il était et les bonnes boutiques s'étaient toutes exportées autre part.

La totalité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux passant les vacances en famille. A son époque et dans son monde, certains restaient au château pour les fêtes de fin d'année, cela ne semblait pas être le cas ici. Peut-être que les familles tenaient à passer le plus de temps ensemble….La plupart des profs aussi étaient parti dans leur famille et chez des amis pour l'occasion. Sirius et James étaient restés pour protéger le château avec leur famille, Remus était resté tout comme Severus, Mcgonnagal et Labe. La famille Weasley étaient là aussi puisque de toute manière, elle n'avait pas les moyens d'aller ailleurs…

Le château avait été décoré pour l'occasion par Minerva et Filius qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de le répéter. Pour leur défense, la décoration était superbe. Les habituelles quatre tables avaient été remplacés par une unique table aux couleurs vertes et rouges. Des bougies flottaient magnifiquement dans toute la salle et un énorme sapin majestueux était dressé au fond de la salle, une pile de cadeau à ses pieds. Des guirlandes lumineuses parcouraient ses épines et des boules or et argent étaient dispersées ça et là, un ange en or blanc scintillait de mille feux par-dessus lui, faisant une révérence à chaque personne qui passait devant lui….

Le plafond magique de là grande salle ne reflétait en rien le ciel nuageux de Décembre mais un ciel illuminé de mille et une étoiles où de temps à autre, une étoile filante passait. Un léger fumet de gâteau flottait dans l'air et Gabriel était persuadé que c'était l'odeur qu'un petit enfant retenait de sa mère…

Le décor était donc sublime. Il avait acheté des minis-balais pour Harry et Ron, un faux badge de préfet pour Percy ainsi qu'une plume d'un blanc immaculé et un encrier en argent (Bon, c'est vrai…C'était une plume d'Hedwige) Un livre sur les dragons pour Charlie et un sur les sortilèges pour Bill (C'était son cours préféré) « Les milles et deux farces les plus cotées » pour Fred et le kit du petit farceur pour Georges et enfin pour Ginny, une peluche représentant un cheval….Pour Molly, il avait choisi son parfum préféré : Le patchouli et pour Arthur, un livre moldus : « Les inventions du siècle dernier ».

Pour Minerva, il avait opté pour une écharpe à motif écossais et pour Albus….Des chaussettes ! Le choix du cadeau de Severus s'était avéré très ardu mais Gabriel tenait à lui en faire un….Il avait donc choisi un livre de haute gamme sur les antidotes et les poisons les plus complexes ainsi qu'une dague dont le manche était incrustée de petit rubis, sur la lame courait de fine gravure retraçant des ronces et des roses.

Venait ensuite sa famille….Il avait acheté un loup en peluche pour Eline et un cerf en peluche pour la future Black qui devrait pointer son nez dans un mois. Pour Sirius et James, respectivement une glace à l'ennemi et un structuroscope et pour Remus ; une pensine. Il avait déniché un superbe pendentif avec au bout un petit ange incrusté de diamant pour Evy et un magnifique bracelet où était finement dessiné des lys, une seul petite émeraude scintillait sur le dessus du bracelet, pour Lily.

Ils étaient tous à table et dans un claquement de doigt un festin apparut sur la table. Les plats étaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, allant de la dinde farcie à la salade de pomme de terre, en passant par le flanc au caramel et le cake aux cerise….Le vin coulait à flot (mais dans les limites de l'acceptable bien sur !) ainsi que le jus de citrouille….

Gabriel n'oubliera jamais le regard émerveillé de Ron et Harry découvrant leur cadeau, ni celui des maraudeurs découvrant les peluches les représentant…

-Une pensine !! S'exclama Remus. J'en avais toujours rêvé !

-Ha bon ? S'étonna faussement Gabriel prenant une mine adéquat.

Remus le regarda un moment de ses yeux ambrés avant de sourire légèrement.

-Hé bien, Gab, tu savais quoi nous offrir….Commenta un James, le regard pétillant.

-J'ai de la chance…Lança-t-il en retour.

-Dis, Gaby !! Demanda Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bonhomme ?

-Harry m'a dit que tu avais un serpent !! Il est où ?! Dis, il est où ?

-Tu t'entends bien avec Harry, hein ?! Demanda-t-il, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

La question semblait elle-même étrange bien évidemment et c'est comme cela que le perçut les autres.

-Oui ! C'est mon copain ! S'exclama le petit rouquin.

-Ouais….Souffla Gabriel, las.

-Alors ? Ton serpent ?!

-Ho ! Godric doit sûrement être en train de chasser dans les cachots ou dehors….

-Hoooo….Souffla Ron déçu. J'aurais bien aimé le voir….

-Je m'en doute, bonhomme, mais t'inquiète pas tu le verras bien un jour….

-Vrai ?! Clama le petit, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

-Vrai.

-T'as entendu maman !! Gaby, il va me montrer son serpent !! Cria le petit en courant près de sa mère qui jeta un regard affolé à Gabriel.

Le repas reprit joyeusement. Percy astiquait déjà son faux badge et Charlie feuilletait avidement son livre...

-Dis Gab…Lança Lily.

-Mmm ?!

-Tu….C'est privé mais….Tu a essayé de rencontrer ton parrain, ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

James la regarda avec de gros yeux tout comme Sirius et pour une fois, Evy faisait pareil. Gabriel, lui, avait arrêté de manger, se contenant de regarder son assiette d'un air vide faignant parfaitement la douleur. Il cherchait surtout un moyen de présenter la vérité…Disons sous un angle différent.

-Oui. Se contenta-t-il de répondre, espérant qu'elle allait s'en contenter.

-Et…..Continua-t-elle, mal à l'aise mais décidée à en savoir plus.

-Et dans ce monde, mes parents ne sont pas mort quand j'étais enfant….Je les ai vus…Ils étaient avec moi, j'étais dans les bras de ma mère et mon parrain était avec eux, tenant mon père par les épaules et ils y avaient aussi mon oncle et…..Pardon. Je…S'excusa Gabriel, la peine le submergeant et pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

-Non, c'est moi, Gabriel…C'est moi, j'aurais pas du demander…S'excusa à son tour Lily qui voyait bien la douleur de Gabriel.

-C'est bon…Répondit-il ayant repris contenance.

Un peu plus tard, Labe s'approcha de lui. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de nouer avec le petit homme mais rien n'y faisait. C'était puéril et il le savait mais le blondinet ressemblait trop à Vernon, il avait le même petit air contrit quand on abordait un sujet délicat et les mêmes yeux porcins….Mais il devait tout de même, lui laisser une chance….Robinius était tout de même un homme jovial avec une certaine propension à la maladresse (De ce point de vue-là, il lui rappelait Neville, ça l'aiderait sans doute…).

-Alors, vous vous faîtes au château ?

-Oui, ça va…Il faut juste être habitué à se perdre…Lança-t-il avec un rire jaune.

-C'est sur….Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me perdais à chaque fois…D'ailleurs les élèves ne manquaient de ma le faire remarquer….Soupira l'homme.

-Je vois la scène d'ici…Rigola Gabriel.

-Et les élèves ?! J'ai entendu que vous n'aviez pas de problème avec les cinquièmes ?! C'est étonnant…

-Laissez-moi devinez….Weasley et Nott ?!

-Oui….Deux tête de mule qui se détestent….In-Te-Na-Ble !!

-Mais votre cours est une option, non ?

-Oui….Mais les deux l'on choisit !! Se lamenta le rondouillard avec un air désappointé.

Gabriel rigola de plus belle….L'homme n'était pas si antipathique que cela après tout….

La nouvelle année passa, comparable à la Noël….Il neigea même pour l'occasion. Gabriel adorait contempler le parc de Poudlard couvert de ce tapis immaculé et scintillant. Un voile semblait poser sur la terre, la protégeant, la consolant…Il n'était pas le seul à admirer la majesté de ce paysage éthéré. Il y rencontra son père, appuyé contre un arbre dans le parc, regardant paisiblement la nature s'étaler devant lui…..

-C'est magnifique, hein….Lança-t-il faisant sursauter son père qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire.

-Ca donne l'impression que tout va bien…Qu'il ne se passe rien…Commenta son père, serein.

-Que la terre n'a jamais été teintée de rouge…Acheva Gabriel. Je suis désolé….Lança-t-il se tournant complètement vers son père.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna celui-ci, en se tournant lui aussi vers lui.

-Pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois….C'est la guerre ici aussi….Je le sais….Mais….Commença-t-il, cherchant sa mère.

-On comprend tu sais….La guerre chez toi est sans doute différente….Plus exposée. Mais tu as raison….Nous devrions nous estimer heureux d'avoir encore des endroits où nous savons être en sécurité, une ministre qui à la tête sur les épaules et une administration qui fonctionne encore malgré les ratés…Même s'ils sont nombreux.

-Si par ratés tu veux dire traîtres ou des soumis à l'imperium, oui, ils sont nombreux mais je ne me risquerais pas à donner des noms…

-Pourquoi ? Répéta son père, surpris.

-Parce que peut-être que dans ce monde, ce ne sont pas des espions et que je ne veux pas mettre d'innocent à Azkaban….Lança-t-il, convaincu.

-Azkaban n'est plus gardé par les détraqueurs, tu sais….Ce n'est plus le pire des cauchemars…Argua James.

-Les détraqueurs sont des créatures horribles c'est sur….Mais l'emprisonnement même est un cauchemar, James.

-Tu parle comme si…Commença son père, hésitant.

-Comme si je connaissais ? Proposa Gabriel, un sourire sans joie aux lèvres.

-Hum…Oui…..Mais….Bredouilla James, mal à l'aise.

-C'est vrai….Lança-t-il, le regard plus sombre. Je connais. Mes cicatrices, James, viennent pour la plupart de mon court emprisonnement dans les cachots de Voldemort. Et quand je dis court, c'est même pas deux semaines….

-Deux semaines ? S'étrangla James.

-Deux semaines. Et je me réveille encore en hurlant….Commenta-t-il sombre.

-Deux semaines c'est une éternité là-bas Gab….J'y ai été une fois….

-Non ! Lança Gabriel d'une voix rauque.

-Si…Mais pas en tant que prisonnier….J'y ai été avec Sir' pour libéré Drocas, une ancienne de l'ordre….Mais c'était trop tard.

-Désolé.

-Ecoutes…Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret pour tes cicatrices c'est juste que….

-C'est rien mais je n'aime pas en parler….C'est….Ginny avait été prise aussi. Raconta-t-il. Elle et Ron. Ils n'ont pas eut autant de chance que moi….Souffla-t-il douloureusement.

James le regarda un moment avec compassion. Il avait 19 ans et avait perdu tout le monde. Prisonnier de Voldemort…Et il était toujours en vie….James mourrait d'envie de lui demander quel âge il avait alors, un enfant n'avait rien à faire dans les prisons de celui-qui-se-prétendait-lord….Mais ca aurait été la question de trop, il le sentait….Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, la chose qu'il fallait faire quand on avait un gamin perdu face à soit : Il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le jeune homme se raidir dans ses bras mais il ne résista pas à l'étreinte, au contraire, au bout d'un moment il se laissa aller, s'y abandonna et Gabriel était sur que si ses larmes ne s'étaient pas asséchées, il aurait pleuré dans les bras de son père…

* * *


	39. Le médaillon

Alors, alors...Non désolé mais pas de plongée dans la pensine de Gabriel mais la vérité va éclater...Enfin, plutot se fissurer petit à petit...Mais bon...

Merci pour toute vos reviews...BIzzzzzzzzz

Gabriel se tenait face à l'ordre au complet. Il avait demandé une réunion. Le temps était venu d'aller chercher le médaillon et pour cela, il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait longtemps hésité sur celui qui allait l'accompagner….La mission n'était pas « dangereuse »…Enfin pas trop. Et il n'aurait pas dû être aussi réticent à l'idée d'y aller avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais le sentiment était là et il n'y pouvait rien.

La solution était simplissime. Y aller avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et la seule personne qu'il ne connaissait pas faisant partie de l'ordre était Esteban Barrius. Evidemment cela susciterait certaines questions plutôt embarrassantes…Il n'avait jamais prétendu lui parler ou même s'intéresser à lui…Il échangeait au plus des civilités mais n'avait jamais cherché plus et le fait de vouloir absolument lui et pas un autre pour cette mission poserait problème. C'était égoïste, évidement, vraiment. Qui était-il donc pour préférer mettre en danger Esteban plutôt que James ou Sirius? Mais c'était comme ça...

-Alors Gabriel ? Pourquoi cette réunion ?

-Il est temps d'aller chercher le quatrième horcruxe….Et j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Le quatrième ? C'est lequel ? Demanda Sirius.

-Un médaillon qui se trouve dans une grotte au bord de mer….J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, il faut absolument être deux…Ce n'est pas dangereux, pas trop….Mais il nous faudra tout de même des potions au retour….

-Des potions ? Siffla Severus.

-Oui, des anti-poisons….Je ne sais pas exactement de quel poison, il s'agit…

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? Questionna Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-Mes connaissances seules suffisent à te répondre, Severus…Répondit-il sur le même ton, arborant la même expression.

A la surprise de tous, Severus acquiesça en silence mais Gabriel savaient pertinemment que ces petites remarques acerbes étaient présentes plus pour tenir sa réputation, plus comme un jeu que réellement dirigée contre lui…

-Moi, je veux bien venir avec toi !! Lança Sirius sous le regard attristé de sa femme.

-Tu dois rester avec Evy…Lui rétorqua Gabriel du tac au tac, gagnant un regard de reconaissance de la jeune femme. Esteban, ça te dis ? Lança-t-il en direction du blond.

-Quoi ? Coassa celui-ci. Heu…Oui, d'accord.

Esteban n'était pas idiot. Refuser l'aurait fait passer pour un lâche, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Bien. Alors nous y allons dés maintenant…Lâcha Gabriel en se tournant vers la sortie.

-Tout de suite ? S'étonna l'homme.

-Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas ce qu'il y a là-bas, Gab ? Demanda James. Et où c'est exactement ?

-C'est inutile….

-Et pourquoi, ça ? Demanda Albus.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre mon temps à vous expliquer ce qu'on va trouver là-bas. Je l'expliquerais à Esteban en temps voulu. Il n'y a pas a discuter.

Gabriel savait surtout que s'il leur expliquait clairement ce qui les attendait là-bas, ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'ils y aillent. Et il devait y aller, de un parce qu'il connaissait l'endroit et de deux, parce qu'il tenait à le faire personnellement. Il ne laisserait personne boire cette fichue potion pour lui permettre de détruire l'horcruxe. Personne.

-Pourquoi ne pas y aller à plusieurs ? Proposa Sirius.

-Parce que cela ne sert à rien d'impliquer plus de deux personnes…Et que c'est techniquement impossible…Bon, on peut y aller, maintenant ? Souffla-t-il agacé.

Esteban se leva à son tour et ils sortirent ensemble du château, dans un silence pesant. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir les grilles de l'école, Esteban le retint par le bras :

-Où est le piège ? Lança-t-il rudement.

-Le piège ? Il n'y en a pas. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Ne me prend pas pour un crétin…On ne s'est jamais parlé que pour des « _bonjour _» et des « _Comment allez-vous ?_ » et là, tu veux que se soit moi qui t'accompagne. Pourquoi ?

-James te fais confiance et je le lui fais confiance….Répondit-il simplement.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas le prendre lui ? Ou Remus en qui il a bien plus confiance qu'en moi ?

-Je ne voulais ni de James, ni de Sirius, ni de Remus. C'est plus clair ? Annonça-t-il décidant que la vérité était encore le meilleur des plans.

-Comme de l'eau de roche. Lui répondit l'autre en lâchant son bras. Ou devons-nous transplaner ?

Pour toutes réponses, Gabriel posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Esteban et transplana avec lui. Ils atterrirent sur une petite plateforme sur le flanc d'une falaise de roche noire…Esteban regarda autour de lui, au-dessus d'eux la falaise continuait et sous eux, l'océan et la houle venaient se fracasser contre les rochers. L'air était chargé d'iode et une brise légère balayait le bord de mer…Pris d'un léger vertige, c'est avec précaution qu'il suivi Gabriel qui descendait encore sur la face escarpée….

-Alors, on est où ? Et il est l'horcruxe ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Nous sommes près d'un village où Voldemort venait souvent quand il était enfant….

-Merlin ! Il venait ici quand il était gosse, il était pas un peu taré? Heu….Question idiote. Se reprit-il.

-En fait, il n'y avait que lui qui venait ici….C'était le genre de gosse qui aimait dominer les autres….Alors, il a emmené deux de ses camarades dans une caverne pour les effrayer. Et faut croire qu'il aimait l'endroit…Expliqua-t-il sur un ton presque professorale. Tiens, regarde….Lança-t-il en pointant une sorte de tunnel que l'eau inondait partiellement.

-Quoi ? En plus me faire descendre une falaise hyper escarpée, tu veux me faire plonger dans de l'eau glacée ?! S'étrangla le blond.

Gabriel éclata de rire devant la mine de son compagnon. Il lui rappelait Ron sous certain aspect. Surtout avec cette tête ahurie….Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression, tellement salvatrice, d'être revenu à ses jeunes années dans une quelconque aventure avec ses amis de toujours…Juste pendant un moment. Un merveilleux moment.

-Exactement oui. Répondit-il avec un large sourire avant de descendre dans le passage.

Maugréant à demi-voix, il fini enfin par plonger à sa suite. L'eau était effectivement glacée et les parois était ruisselantes, dégoulinantes d'eau et ornées de mousse. Esteban avait froid, il avait l'impression que l'eau gelait jusqu'à ses os, au bout d'un moment il ne voyait plus rien à part Gabriel nageant devant lui. L'eau lui arrivait à la taille et ses articulations étaient endolories quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans une sorte de petite salle. La pièce était petite et sombre et une odeur de moisit flottait dans l'air. Gabriel se releva lentement et sécha ses vêtements sans un mot, Esteban fit pareil tout en râlant….Il n'aimait décidemment pas l'eau…

-Lumos…Souffla Gabriel et la pièce s'illumina.

Il n'y avait rien à voir. Vraiment. Mais Gabriel ne semblait pas désappointé et grimpa les quelques marches qui les séparaient d'un petit couloir. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans…Une impasse. Esteban fixait les murs complètement perdu et râla de plus belle :

-Et maintenant, on va où ? Lança-t-il, irrité.

Mais Gabriel ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque. Il continuait de fixer les murs, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, après deux minutes, il se décida pour se diriger vers le mur de gauche. Il l'effleura de sa main et un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. D'une parole, il s'entailla la main profondément et fît gicler son sang sur le mur. Esteban le regardait hébété faire son cinéma….Mais il le fut encore plus quand des lignes lumineuses apparurent sur le mur, formant une sorte d'arcade luminescente et que l'intérieur de l'arcade dévoila un passage aussi sombre que sinistre.

-Episkey…Murmura Gabriel, guérissant l'entaille. Par là…Répondit-il enfin, goguenard.

Sans hésitation, il pénétra dans le sombre chemin. Réticent, Esteban lui emboîta le pas après avoir illuminé sa propre baguette. Il resta pétrifié par la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Un lac s'étendait devant eux. Un lac noir dont la surface était lisse, presque immobile. Le silence était suffocant, plus épais qu'il ne devrait l'être tout comme l'obscurité. L'air chargé d'humidité était pourtant électrique comme si la magie emplissait les lieux…Ce qui devait certainement être le cas, pensa Esteban. Le lac s'étendait à perte de vue, l'autre rive (S'il y en avait une) n'était pas visible et de toute façon, la noirceur en empêchait une quelconque reconnaissance. Une lueur verte provenait de ce qui semblait être le centre du lac, seul source lumineuse dans la caverne avec leurs deux baguettes.

-Alors ? Ou est l'horcruxe ? Souffla Esteban à Gabriel qui regardait l'étendue.

-Pourquoi tu parle tout bas ? Lui demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Heu…Ben…Je sais pas. Bredouilla le blond, confus.

-Tu vois la lumière verte, là-bas ? Et ben, l'horcruxe est là….Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il commençait à avancer en longeant le mur noir et plat. Ne touche pas l'eau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'eau…Expliqua-t-il toujours en avançant.

-Quoi ?

-Lance un « _accio_ » et tu verras….Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Accio horcruxe ! Marmonna Esteban.

Une masse pâle émergea de l'eau noire et lisse dans un bruit sourd pour replonger aussitôt dans l'eau, éclaboussant autour d'elle.

-Des inferis ?! Coassa Esteban. Des inferis ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus aigue. J'ai _horreur_ des inferis….C'est visqueux, c'est moche et c'est mort….Baragouina-t-il avec une moue de dégout.

-Alors là….Je suis tout a fait d'accord ! Approuva Gabriel en rigolant.

-Et donc ? Comment on fait pour aller là-bas ?

-Regarde….

Gabriel s'arrêta brusquement, regardant le vide de manière pensive. Il avança sa main et se saisit de quelque chose qui de toute évidence était invisible. Une grosse chaîne cuivrée apparût, elle semblait serpenter vers le fond du lac. Gabriel tira dessus comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume après avoir marmonné quelque chose, la chaîne s'enroula sur la pierre froide et une barque miteuse émergea de l'eau. Elle aussi était en cuivre et elle semblait très vieille. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Esteban n'aurait pas misé sur son étanchéité….

-Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Comment tu as sur qu'elle était là ? Et comment tu savais pour les inferis?

-Je suis déjà venu et pour la barque, je l'ai sentis….Tu pourrais sentir la magie, un jour, toi aussi si tu t'exerçais….C'est une question d'entraînement. Répondit-il laconiquement.

-Ho….Tu…Tu es déjà venu ?

-Oui. Répondit Gabriel, placide.

-Et ?

-Et rien du tout. Bon écoute, la barque ne peut supporter qu'un seul sorcier, ce n'est pas une question de poids mais de magie….

-Et donc ? Siffla Esteban, suspicieux.

-Donc…Soit je monte et je te fais léviter jusqu'au centre, soit tu montes et tu me fais léviter jusqu'au centre…Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire enjoué.

Esteban le regarda un moment avec des yeux ronds comme s'il était fou.

-Léviter ? Répéta-t-il. Et sur quelle distance ?

-Je dirais une dizaine de mètre….

-Ho….Alors…..Heu….Hésita-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda brusquement Gabriel.

-Je ne saurais pas te faire léviter si longtemps….Expliqua le blond, embêté.

-C'est pas grave, je te fais léviter…Continua-t-il, se moquant bien qu'Esteban ne puisse pas le faire.

-Ok….Heu…Donc tu va me faire léviter…Au dessus des inferis ? Coassa-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Teb…..Te laisserai pas tomber dans la cage au lion….Rigola Gabriel, accentuant la crispation d'Esteban.

Gabriel enjamba la barque et s'y assit, poussant avec une rame contre la paroi du mur pour s'écarter du rivage. Esteban se sentit soudain léger, et il décolla du sol doucement pour se stabiliser à un mètre du sol. Le plafond était très haut, aucun problème de ce coté-là…Mais quand il passa au-dessus de l'eau sombre où il pouvait distinguer des formes blanchâtres flottées ça et là, il ne put empêcher un frisson de descendre le long de son échine.

Enfin au bout de cinq longues minutes à fixer les masses pâles et mouvantes, Gabriel le déposa sur une petite île, pile au centre du lac. L'île n'était pas très grande, cinq mètres sur cinq au plus. Gabriel s'avança vers un socle de pierre noirâtre. Sur le socle était disposé une sorte de bassine de la même matière pierreuse et sombre. La lueur verte était plus intense ici et semblait provenir de l'intérieur de la bassine.

Il vit Gabriel s'avancer davantage vers la bassine et se pencher au-dessus d'elle. La curiosité étant plus forte que l'appréhension qui le tiraillait, il s'avança à son tour vers le récipient. Le bassin était rempli d'un liquide vert et luisant. C'était ça l'horcruxe ? Gabriel tenta de le toucher mais sa main sembla arrêtée par une sorte de protection invisible. Le jeune homme esquissa un étrange sourire, et Esteban se surpris à penser qu'il avait l'air las.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, toujours curieux.


	40. Il faut boire

Alors...

Pas d'inquiétude, l'entrevue avec les elfes arrivent...Les choses vont se précipiter d'ici peu de temps...

Mais, les exams arrivent et je dois penser à mon TFE, donc il serait possible que les chapitres soient un peu plus espacés...Pas des masses, hei...il ne se passera jamais une semaine sans chapitre mais bon...

-Une potion. Répondit stoïquement Gabriel. Une potion de notre chère Voldemort.

-Pardon ? Coassa Esteban. Tu veux bien répéter….

-C'est une potion et l'horcruxe est dans le fond….Expliqua-t-il, calmement.

-Et si on ne peut pas aller le chercher on fait comment ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus anxieux.

-C'est très simple, Teb….Commença le jeune homme.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme cela ! Le coupa le blond. On sera peut-être ami ou on l'était ou…

-Non. Le coupa à son tour Gabriel. Je ne te connais pas. Mais Teb, ça le fait, non ? Lança-t-il, tout sourire.

Esteban se contenta de marmonner quelque chose sur les sales gosses que Gabriel ne saisît qu'a moitié.

-Il faut la boire. Reprit Gabriel. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait être deux. Expliqua-t-il.

-QUOI ? Hurla Esteban, les yeux exorbités. Tu m'as demandé de venir pour que je serve de cobaye ?! Non, mais t'es malade !! Cria-t-il en reculant.

-Tu as mal compris ! Soupira Gabriel, agacé par cette méfiance omniprésente. Je t'ai amené pour que tu ME fasses boire la potion.

-….

-Il faudra que tu me force à la boire quand je ne le voudrais plus. Il faut que je boive tout. Quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, tu dois me faire boire cette potion. Je vais te supplier, pleurer, gémir, crier de douleur mais il faut que je boive tout….Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?! Demanda-t-il, durement.

-Ou…Oui. Répondit Esteban.

-Bien. Quand j'aurais tout bu, tu prendras l'horcruxe au fond de la bassine. Je demanderai de l'eau mais il ne faut surtout pas prendre celle du lac et l'aguamenti ne marche pas. C'est pas grave, tu ne m'en donne pas. Les inferis vont réagir dès tu vas toucher le médaillon, tu me mets dans le bateau et tu nous fais sortir d'ici comme tu peux…

-Mais la barque….Commença Esteban.

-Les inferis seront déjà après nous, un peu plus, un peu moins….Le coupa Gabriel. Tu as tout compris ?

Esteban hocha la tête de haut en bas. Tout dans son visage exprimait la gravité de la situation du froncement de ses sourcils jusqu'à la lueur qui brillait dans ses iris bleu marine.

-Tu sais comment on vient à bout des inferis ?

-Par le feu. Répondit simplement le grand blond.

Gabriel hocha la tête légèrement et fit apparaître une coupe en argent dans sa main. Il fixa la potion d'un œil méprisant mais c'est avec un sourire qu'il se retourna vers Esteban.

-Santé ! Lança-t-il en plongeant la coupe dans le liquide vert.

Il ressortit la coupe et la porta à sa bouche. Il but le liquide d'un trait grimaçant sous le gout âpre de la potion. Esteban le regardait avec effroi replonger la coupe dans le liquide luminescent et la porter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Une troisième coupe suivit les deux premières et une quatrième. Gabriel avait fermé les yeux mais Esteban ne savait dire si c'était par souffrance ou pas…Alors qu'il allait replonger la coupe encore une fois, celle-ci glissa entre ses doigts et Esteban dut se précipiter pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans la bassine. Gabriel avait glissé contre celle-ci et haletait. Ses traits étaient crispés et il semblait marmonner quelque chose entre ses dents.

Merlin ! C'était donc ça….Il sentait son œsophage brûlé, chauffé au passage de la potion. Il jurerait qu'il était entrain de fondre, de se dissoudre, de se liquéfier tellement la brulure était cuisante. Ensuite, son estomac se tordit, et une crampe s'empara de son abdomen alors que sa tête allait exploser. Ses yeux. Ses yeux lui faisaient atrocement mal, tellement qu'il se les aurait bien arrachés si chacun de ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi douloureux. Ses articulations étaient en feu, son dos semblait s'étirer de toute part et il sentait sa force le quitter. Il se sentait faible, il se savait faible en cet instant. Doucement un voile noir tomba sur sa vision. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut aveugle avant que des formes ne commencent à se modeler. Voldemort apparut, cadavre aux yeux écarlates, ainsi que Sirius, Remus et ses parents. Vinrent ensuite se rajouter Ginny, Ron et tout les Weasley….Et tout les autres. Tout les autres morts ou vivants. Et Voldemort leva sa baguette, le regard vibrant d'excitation alors qu'il lui disait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas….

-Gabriel ? Tenta Esteban, d'une voix timide.

Mais le silence fut le seul à lui répondre. La respiration de Gabriel restait rapide et son visage palissait à vue d'œil.

-Il faut boire Gabriel….Lâcha Esteban en se penchant doucement vers lui.

Lentement, il pressa la coupe remplie du liquide vert contre les lèvres de Gabriel. Mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas, les yeux toujours hermétiquement clos.

-Boit. Ordonna presque Esteban gardant pourtant un ton doux.

Et Gabriel but la coupe avidement sans demander son reste. Mais dés que les dernières gouttes fussent avalées, un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres.

-Non, non….Pas eux….Pas lui….Pas encore….Murmurait Gabriel comme une litanie.

Inquiet mais décidé à accomplir sa mission, Esteban remplit la sixième coupe et la pressa à nouveau contre les lèvres pâles de Gabriel. Mais celui-ci la repoussa violement, renversant une partie de la potion émeraude tout en continuant à marmonner de plus en plus fort :

-Non, non….Saurais pas….Veux pas…..Veux plus….Pas possible….Pas possible….

-Il faut boire Gabriel…..

-Non…Non…..Mal…..Tellement mal….

-Ca soulagera tes souffrances….Souffla Esteban en se maudissant alors que Gabriel s'agrippa à la coupe, dévorant avec avidité son contenu.

Mais c'est n'était plus un gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais bien un cri. Aigu et douloureux. Gabriel se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant le socle de pierre avec ardeur.

-Non…Non…Pas eux…Pas maintenant….Pas lui….S'il vous plaît….Pas eux….C'est pas eux….C'est moi….C'est ma faute….

-Il faut que tu boives, Gabriel…Pour eux. Lança Esteban après avoir remplit la septième coupe à ras bord.

Docilement, Gabriel tendis ses mains tremblantes pour se saisir de la coupe et la porter à ses lèvres, presque blanches. Mais Esteban dût l'aider pour éviter que la moitié ne se renverse à côté.

-C'est bien, Gab….C'est bien….

-NON !! Ne les tuez pas !! Hurla Gabriel, en ouvrant brusquement ses yeux remplis d'effroi. Non !! Pitié ! Pitié !

-Calme-toi….Calme-toi….Ils vont bien…Ils vont tous bien….Marmonna Esteban sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal blessé, il plongea la coupe dans la bassine noire et la ressortit pour une huitième dose.

-Non….Je ne veux plus….Ca suffit…..Mort…..Tous morts…..Bredouilla Gabriel alors que son corps était secoué de soubresauts brusque et violent.

-Non, Gab, ils ne sont pas mort….Ca ira….Ca va aller….Le rassura Esteban bien qu'il était lui-même plus qu'inquiet.

Encore une fois, Esteban plongea la coupe et en ressortit une pleine. Avec détresse, il se demanda s'il y aurait une fin à ce cauchemar un jour. Il s'inquiétait pour Gabriel et le détestait en même temps d'avoir prévu cela et d'en avoir parlé à personne. Il savait pertinemment quel genre d'effet aurait la potion et n'en avait rien dit avant la dernière minute. Et il se retrouvait maintenant tel un bourreau….Devant un corps tremblant et gémissant.

_Il_ _faut que je boive tout. Quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, tu dois me faire boire cette potion…._

C'était clair et il savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Ils étaient allés trop loin pour reculer. C'est d'un geste sur qu'il renversa la contenu de la neuvième coupe dans la gorge de Gabriel. Des convulsions secouèrent son corps tandis qu'il continuait à psalmodier des bouts de phrases, des mots incohérents.

-Non, ne les tue pas !! Ce n'est pas leur faute….C'est moi…..C'est moi que tu veux…C'est moi….Si tu les touche, je te tuerai…Lança-t-il avec hargne, pourtant c'était toujours de la détresse et de la douleur qui s'imprimaient dans ses traits.

Esteban soupira de soulagement quand, pour remplir la dixième coupe, il racla le sol rugueux du fond de la bassine et une sorte de chaîne métallique. Regardant à l'intérieur, il aperçut un médaillon en argent, un « S » incrusté dans le métal. Il se retourna vers Gabriel qui avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il avait refermé ses yeux et avait les lèvres pincées comme s'il souffrait. Une dernière coupe. Une dernière.

-Gabriel…C'est la dernière…La dernière…Bois-là. Lança Esteban d'un ton dur.

-Non…Non…Pitié…Veux pas….Veux plus….Pas leur faute….N'ont rien fait….Marmonna-t-il pour seule réponse.

-Bois-là ! Tonna Esteban par dépit. Il ne savait plus comment lui faire boire le liquide.

Avec obéissance mais reluctance, Gabriel avala le liquide qu'Esteban lui versait dans la bouche. Dans un dernier gémissement, il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. Pris de panique, Esteban le secoua sans succès et pour finir, le gifla.

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, ses iris verts étaient exagérément dilatés et son souffle était court, rauque. Il avait plus avoir avec le râle de douleur qu'avec une respiration. Sa peau était presque diaphane tellement elle était pâle et ses lèvres étaient presque bleu.

-Eau….De l'eau….Souffla-t-il douloureusement.

-Je suis désolé….Lui répondit Esteban en le chargeant sur la barque.

Sortant sa baguette, Esteban attrapa l'horcruxe dans le fond du bassin. Dans l'instant, l'eau commença à bouillonner et une multitude de tête cadavérique émergèrent de l'eau. Les cadavres, pâles et pourris pour la plupart, s'avançaient vers lui d'un pas lent et pourtant décidé, le fixant de leurs iris vides et sans teint.

-Incendio ! Incendio ! Incendio ! Lança Esteban faisant jaillir des flammes de sa baguette.

Mais cela n'était jamais assez, les dépouilles revenaient toujours, de plus en plus nombreuse, de plus en plus déterminées malgré leur regards vides et leur démarche bancales. Avec difficulté, il parvint à la barque et y grimpa.

Il aurait cru que la partie était gagnée, que les inferis les laisseraient tranquilles une fois dans le bateau et il s'était bien trompé….Les bras décharnés tentaient de faire basculer la barque, la faisant tanguer dangereusement….Esteban lançait les _Incendio _les uns après les autres, ne visant même plus, se contentant de crier le sort qui ne suffisait jamais….Il avait beau supprimer un cadavre, un autre prenait sa place…Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son échine, les inferis étaient réputés pour leur cruauté sans borne. Ils déchiquetaient, déchiraient, dévoraient, éventraient et égorgeaient leurs victimes. Il sentit la main glacée de l'un deux s'agripper à son bras et un élan de peur mêlé de dégout l'envahit. La peau de la créature était froide et molle, tellement blanche qu'elle apparaissait bleutée. De fines lignes noires, qui étaient jadis des veines, était visibles sous ce voile opalescent et bleuâtre. Quelques cheveux étaient plaqués contre leur crâne décharné tels de longs filaments noirs ou bruns. Leurs lèvres lapis-lazulis formaient différentes formes comme s'ils voulaient parlés en vain et leurs ongles longs et jaunâtres où la saleté et le sang s'étaient incrustés étaient tendus vers lui prêt à l'écorcher.

Perdant son sang froid, Esteban gesticula, se débattit mais la prise de la créature se raffermit et bientôt une autre main glaciale vint l'agripper. Ne tenant plus, Esteban cria et cria encore quand il sentit les dents gâtées mais pointues transpercés sa chair….

Peut-être était-ce son cri ou autre chose, il n'aurait su le dire et pour dire vrai, il s'en foutait pas mal en cet instant mais cela fit réagir Gabriel.

Gabriel rouvrit ses yeux mais ses iris vert habituels étaient différents. Si on avait demandé à Esteban en quoi, il aurait répondu que selon lui, des flammes d'un rouge vifs y dansaient. La couleur sanguine se répandit bientôt telle une aura autour de Gabriel, voletant et dansant et un mur de feu s'éleva.

Ce n'était en rien comparable à un quelconque _incendio…._C'était cent fois, mille fois plus puissant. Le mur annihila la plupart des corps et demeura assez de temps pour permettre à Esteban de mener la barque jusqu'à la rive….

Sans regarder derrière lui, Esteban agrippa le corps de Gabriel et le traîna jusque dans la salle annexe, en repassant sous l'arcade. Là, et seulement là, il déposa Gabriel sur le sol :

-Gabriel ?! Gab !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux difficilement, ces iris étaient redevenus normales et il respirait douloureusement.

-Horcruxe ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix extrêmement faible.

-Je l'ai c'est bon...Lui répondit-il en tapotant une de ses poches. Ca va aller ? Tu vas tenir ?!

-Severus….Potion….Vite….Gémit-il avant d'être pris par une quinte de toux douloureuse.

Opinant vigoureusement, il força Gabriel à se mettre debout en l'agrippant par la taille tandis qu'il lui fit passer un bras par-dessus ses propres épaules. D'une démarche boiteuse, ils retraversèrent le passage inondé, l'eau leur arrivait maintenant à la poitrine. Un frisson le parcourut quand il s'immergea dans l'eau glacée. Gabriel transpirait abondamment et sa peau halée semblait bien trop pâle, des râles s'échappaient de sa bouche et sa respiration était sifflante. Des cernes s'étaient dessinés sous ses yeux qu'il tentait désespérément de garder ouvert.

-Tiens bon, Gab….On y est presque…Souffla Esteban autant pour rassurer Gabriel que lui-même.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'air libre. L'air marin, chargé d'iode et de sel leurs emplirent les narines alors qu'Esteban traînait Gabriel jusqu'à la petite plateforme…

Se reconcentrant sur Poudlard et agrippant Gabriel de toutes ses forces, Esteban transplana dans un _pop _sonore…

* * *


	41. Bébé Potter

Esteban et Gabriel atterrirent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Gabriel, qui ne tenait debout que grâce à Esteban chuta entraînant avec lui le bond qui s'effondra.

-Expecto Patronum ! Lança Esteban.

Des volutes de fumée apparurent au bout de sa baguette pour enfin s'épaissirent et prendre la forme d'un renard lumineux.

-Va prévenir Dumbledore et l'ordre que nous sommes ici et que Gabriel a besoin de soins d'urgence ! Lança-t-il encore.

Le renard acquiesça et se dirigea vers le château, semblant flotter au dessus du sol. Esteban se retourna vers Gabriel. Il avait perdu conscience et sa respiration était faible.

-Gabriel ! Gabriel ! Réveille-toi !!

Il avait beau secouer le jeune homme, le giflé, lui hurler dessus, ses yeux restaient toujours horriblement fermés. Tremblant, il lui prit le pouls pour l'énième fois en deux minutes et souffla quand il sentit la très légère pression contre ses doigts. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, i prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa tête sur ses genoux et laissant son esprit vagabonder. Les paroles de Gabriel lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que l'énorme pouvoir qu'il avait manifesté….Esteban n'était pas idiot, c'était pas un sorcier très puissant, ni spécialement doué en une quelconque matière. Il était un simple Poufsoufle devenu professeur d'astronomie. Mais il savait reconnaitre de la magie élémentaire quand il en voyait ce qui n'était pas courant il devait bien l'avouer.

La magie élémentaire était une chose rare même parmi les sorciers. Elle nécessitait un contrôle de soi que peu avait la prétention de prétendre posséder. Chaque personne avait, naturellement, une prédominance pour un élément. Selon son caractère, ce qui revenait à dire que souvent un élément représentait une maison. Le feu pour les Gryffondors vifs et tête brulée, l'eau pour les Serpentard tantôt froid comme la glace tantôt agité dans la tempête, la terre porteuse de vie pour les sages Serdaigles et l'air pour les loyales Poufsoufles. Si le contrôle de soi n'était pas totale….Et bien, il venait de voir ce que cela pouvait donner même si dans ce cas-ci, cela leur avait plutôt sauvé la mise. Cela ne voulait pas dire que le contrôle des autres éléments était impossible pour un prédominant de l'air par exemple mais cela allait être plus ardu….Le fait que instinctivement, Gabriel ait eu recours au feu le poussait à penser que c'était un Gryffondor même si cela n'était pas automatique. D'un autre côté, Gabriel avait peut-être choisi l'élément justement parce qu'il avait à faire à des inferis ce qui impliquerait qu'il avait alors un contrôle de lui époustouflant. Peu probable vu son état.

-Esteban ?! Lança une voix derrière lui le sortant de ses pensées.

James suivi de Severus se pencha vers Gabriel. Il respirait toujours mais ses yeux semblaient se révulser et un rictus douloureux imprégnait son visage.

-James…Souffla Esteban soulagé de les voir là.

Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le jeune homme, soucieux.

-Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée….Il va mal mais j'en sais pas plus…

Severus auscultait le jeune homme au teint blafard, les sourcils froncés signe de sa concentration.

-Il faut l'emmener rapidement à l'infirmerie…Annonça l'espion. Mobili Corpus. Lança-t-il en pointant le corps de Gabriel.

Celui-ci s'éleva d'une trentaine de centimètre et le groupe partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Severus déposa le jeune homme dans un des lits blanc pendant que Pompom préparait déjà les potions de soins de base….Lily, Evy, Remus, Sirius, Minerva et le directeur étaient déjà dans l'infirmerie attendant visiblement de leurs nouvelles. Esteban, lui, se laissa tomber dans un autre lit….La morsure de l'inferis le piquait désagréablement et il lui semblait que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui….

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda brusquement Severus, le fixant de ses prunelles obsidiennes.

-Il a bu une potion…Verte et luisante. Elle devait avoir un effet hallucinatoire ou quelque chose comme ça et être très douloureuse….Expliqua-t-il en donnant autant de détail qu'il pouvait.

-Bien….Marmonna Severus se retournant vers son patient pendant que Pompom se tournait vers lui.

-Vous êtes blessé ?

-Une morsure d'inferis….Lança-t-il soudain très las.

-Des inferis ? Coassèrent Sirius et James.

-Oui…Des dizaines d'inferis…..Souffla-t-il, épuisé.

-L'horcruxe Esteban…Le pressa le directeur.

Hochant la tête, il sortit d'une de ses poches le médaillon en argent et le tendit au directeur qui le regarda méfiant.

-C'est ça ? Demanda Evy, interloquée.

-C'est ça…Confirma Esteban. Ca a appartenu à Serpentard….Expliqua-t-il en pointant le « S » gravé.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé, Esteban ? Demanda enfin Lily, qui n'avait pas décroché le regard de Gabriel.

-Et bien….C'était au bord de mer, il fallait entrer dans une sorte de grotte à moitié engloutie pour y parvenir. Ensuite, il a aspergé un mur avec son sang et une sorte de portail c'est ouvert. De l'autre côté, il y avait un lac avec des inferis. Il fallait traverser le lac en barque mais elle ne pouvait transporter qu'une seule entité de magie, il m'a donc fait léviter. Une fois sur l'île au centre, il fallait boire la potion…

-C'est tout ? Je veux dire, bien sur, la potion est dangereuse mais…C'est tout ? Lança Sirius, incrédule.

-Non, se renfrogna Esteban, le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas y parvenir si on est seul….Gabriel avait prévu son coup…Ajouta-t-il, amer. Il ne suffit pas de boire une potion, il faut vider une bassine pour atteindre l'horcruxe qui se trouve au fond. Et tu ne peux pas y arriver seul….Une autre personne doit te forcer à boire la potion…Expliqua-t-il sombrement.

-Tu…Tu l'as forcé ? Demanda Remus.

-Il m'a très explicitement dit qu'il devait tout boire et que je devais l'y forcer….Une fois l'horcruxe prit, les inferis ont attaqués….Se défendit Esteban, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Comment tu t'en es sortis ? Des dizaines d'inferis ? S'intéressa James.

Pour seule réponse, il leur pointa Gabriel du menton.

-Il a de la réserve….Soupira-t-il. Magie élémentaire….

-Pardon ? Demanda le directeur.

-Oui….Un mur de feu s'est littéralement dressé entre nous et les inferis….

Il nous cache encore plein de chose….Soupira Remus.

-Oui, sûrement….Marmonna Esteban.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Esteban ?

-Je vous ai dit que la potion était hallucinatoire, non ? Il marmonnait des trucs, il semblait terrorisé….

-Quoi ? Demanda Albus, le regard pétillant.

-Ne les tuez pas….Tous mort….C'est ma faute….C'est moi que vous voulez…..Récita Esteban, d'un ton morne.

-Il a bu beaucoup de potion ? Lança rudement Severus.

-Dix coupes. Répondit Esteban.

-Dix ?! C'est étonnant….Marmonna Severus.

-Quoi ? Coassèrent en même temps les trois maraudeurs.

-La potion n'était clairement pas faîtes pour tuer…Pour affaiblir, pour l'empêcher de prendre le médaillon…..Elle l'aurait tué sans soin mais un simple antipoison a suffit. Expliqua-t-il.

-Il va s'en remettre, alors ? Souffla Lily qui ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme.

-Il sera debout dans une petite semaine….Rétorqua Severus en s'éloignant du lit de son patient.

-Bien…Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de laisser notre jeune patient se reposer …Commenta Albus.

……………………………………………….

_-Réveilles-toi, bébé Potter….C'est l'heure de jouer…_

_Elle tourna autour de lui pendant une dizaine de minutes. Un vautour guettant sa proie. Un monstre se délectant d'avance de ce qu'il allait faire endurer à sa victime. Avec toute la haine qu'il possédait pour la folle meurtrière, la femme qui lui avait ravi son parrain, il lui jeta un regard assassin. Seule manière de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin et avec une force surprenante, elle le souleva, le forçant à s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Il ne cria pas. Il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. _

_D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître des cordes et ligota ses poignets tellement forts que la ficelle cisaillait les chaires. Il se retrouva attaché les bras en l'air, la poitrine et le dos exposé, ses pieds raclaient à peine le sol…_

_Le sourire de la folle s'élargit alors qu'elle faisait apparaître un fouet dans sa main. Tournant encore au tour de lui et le dardant de son regard azur, elle le fit claquer plusieurs fois dans l'air._

_Harry avait mal au bras, tout le poids de son corps tirait sur ses poignets et sa jambe l'élançait douloureusement. Il avala sa salive avec peine, redoutant ce qui allait arriver et ferma les yeux. Il ne crierait pas. Jamais._

_Le premier coup fut horrible. La lanière de cuir entailla sa chair pâle et fit couler son sang. Et le deuxième arriva comme un fer rouge appuyé contre son dos, bientôt les lignes écarlates s'entrelaçaient sur le dos de Harry. Elles se chevauchaient, s'épousaient, se rejoignaient dans un flot de sang écarlate. Son dos n'était plus que charpie. _

_Il s'était mordu la lèvre, se faisant saigner, le goût métallique imprégna sa bouche et il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu que ce goût. De n'avoir jamais connu que le sang. Chaud et poisseux, il dévalait ses jambes pour former une petite flaque sous lui…_

_Il avait fermé les yeux. C'était inutile car ce n'était pas un rêve, la douleur viendrait qu'il la voit arriver ou pas. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Cela ne servait à rien de nier la réalité et d'espérer s'être trompé. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était bien dans un cachot de Voldemort entrain de se faire fouetter jusqu'a l'os par l'enragée qui avait tué Sirius. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était la réalité. Froide, sombre et sale. Juste la réalité._

_Mais il n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait pas gémit. Pas supplier. Pas implorer. Pas un seul son n'avait franchi ses lèvres, qu'il gardait obstinément close. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait déployé, malgré l'infini courage qu'il avait manifesté, il n'avait pas sur ravaler les larmes qui se bousculaient devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas su empêcher les gouttes d'eau salée de courir le long de ses joues. Silencieusement._

_Au bout du vingtième coup, elle fit disparaître le fouet avec une moue boudeuse. Il n'avait pas crié. Et elle voulait l'entendre hurler._

_-Résistant bébé Potter….Couina-t-elle en passant devant lui. Mais je te le promets, lui souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers son oreille, je te ferais crier, Potter…._

_Harry la regarda d'un regard haineux et lui cracha à la figure un mélange de salive et de sang. Le regard de Bellatrix changea vibrant de colère et elle le gifla bruyamment._

_Sa tête lui tournait et il avait des vertiges, ses poignets maintenant à vif le brulaient et son dos était en feu._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas bébé Potter….Je ne suis pas la seule à m'amuser….Lui glissa-t-elle au creux de son oreille, ayant retrouvé son sourire sadique. Malfoy s'amuse aussi avec les traîtres à leur sang…Ricana-t-elle._

_-Monstre….Sale monstre….Lui cracha-t-il avec toute la véhémence dont il était capable._

_-Lamina….Marmonna-t-elle faisant apparaître un coutelas dans sa main._

_Harry décida de fermer les yeux, ne se sentant pas la force de regarder ce qui allait suivre. Il avala sa salive au goût de fer et essaya de se concentrer sur ses amis, sur Remus, sur Ginny, sur Severus et Drago. Il devait penser à autre chose, il ne devait pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. _

_Il sentit la lame pénétrer la chair de son ventre mis à nus d'abord légèrement puis plus profondément. Bellatrix prenait son temps, faisant traîner la lame alors qu'elle dessinait une longue cicatrice sur l'abdomen d'Harry. Et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle alors qu'il mordait davantage dans sa lèvre. Mais la encore, aucun cris. _

_Saviez-vous que la cruauté avait une odeur ? Car le cachot empestait cette odeur écœurante….._

_Quand elle eut fini, elle fit disparaître le coutelas. Ne sentant plus la douleur, Harry rouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Bellatrix l'observa un moment avant de se pencher vers son visage et dans un geste d'une sensualité qui souleva le cœur d' Harry, elle lécha ses larmes._

_-Je tiens toujours mes promesses, bébé Potter….Lui souffla-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos._

_D'un mouvement de baguette, elle le fit s'écrouler à terre, dans son propre sang à présent froid. Dans un bruit sourd, elle referma la porte de son cachot après avoir fait apparaître un bol d'eau croupie et une miche de pain à l'aspect suspect._

_Mais Harry n'avait plus la force de se lever pour aller étancher la soif quoi tiraillait sa gorge ou la faim qui tenaillait ses tripes….Il perdit conscience plus qu'il ne s'endormit cette fois-là dans ce sombre cachot puant la cruauté, dans la douleur et le sang, dans la peur et la colère, la rancœur et l'amertume…._


	42. Le secret des elfes

Gabriel se réveilla tremblant et la respiration rapide. Il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de la lanière de cuir sur son dos et la pointe de la lame trouer sa peau. Il tenta de se lever mais ses muscles protestèrent à l'unisson. Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte presque avec soulagement d'où il était.

Il la connaissait par cœur cette infirmerie à la longue. Il faisait nuit et un silence impérial régnait sur l'endroit. Pendant un moment, il ne bougea pas un muscle, se contentant de s'imprégner de l'endroit. C'était étrange, n'est-ce pas, comme les silences peuvent être différents selon les endroits ? Il en avait connu beaucoup de silence…De toutes les sortes. D'abord le silence maître, le silence du tabous, celui des mots interdis chez les Dursley. Ensuite, le silence de la peur, celui qui n'exprime pas ce que l'on craint, celui qui voudrait nous faire croire que ce que l'on ne nomme pas, n'existe pas. Et sa moitié, le silence quand les mots sont inutiles, quand le regard en dit bien assez, que les émotions sont telles que plus un son ne passe. Il y a aussi le silence gêné, celui qui suit les batailles, celui qui précède le nom des victimes. Enfin les deux derniers, le silence lourd et pesant, chargé de tension et de douleur. Comme dans ce cachot sombre, où même notre respiration est silencieuse et le silence apaisant, celui qui calme, celui du lieu de notre enfance heureuse, de notre insouciante innocence. C'était celui-ci qu'il ressentait à présent, seul dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Il savait que l'horcruxe avait été récupéré, peut-être était-il déjà détruit sinon il le ferait. Esteban s'était révélé tout à fait efficace ainsi que les potions de Severus, quoique là-dessus, il n'ait jamais eu de doute….

En résumé, il était bien et il avait une forte envie de revoir quelqu'un qui sache qui il était….Juste comme ça….Regardant encore une fois autour de lui, il lança d'un ton assez faible :

-Dobby ? Kreattur ?

Il attendit quelques minutes avant que deux petites créatures apparaissent face à lui, le contemplant de leurs gros yeux globuleux. Un large sourire fendit le visage de l'une d'elle alors que l'autre demeurait neutre. Elles portaient toutes les deux des lambeaux de vêtement, signe de leur esclavage et plusieurs sparadraps rudimentaires aux doigts de chaque main. La première souriait franchement et avait les yeux illuminés :

-Monsieur Ha…

-Gabriel ! Le coupa-t-il rapidement. Ici, c'est Gabriel James.

-Bien sur Monsieur !! Pardon Monsieur !! Stupide Dobby ! Stupide !! Tonna le petit elfe en se dirigeant déjà vers l'une des chaises sûrement pour se blesser.

-Arrête Dobby, c'est bon…..Je suis content de vous voir tout les deux. Souffla-t-il, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'est qu'une identité, ca ne se perd pas comme ça….

-Monsieur, Moi aussi, Monsieur !! Lança Dobby en se jetant sur lui et en l'étreignant bien fort.

-Toi aussi, Kreattur, je suis content de te voir…Ajouta-t-il regardant l'elfe qui était resté en arrière.

-Moi aussi, Maître Gabriel….Répondit l'elfe d'une voix aigue et monocorde.

-Alors….Qui sont vos…Maîtres ? Demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

-Les Malfoy, Monsieur James…Toujours….Répondit Dobby, fixant ses mains avec intérêt sûrement pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il se ferait regretter tout de suite après.

-Maître Bellatrix…..Couina Kreattur.

-Bellatrix ?! Coassa Gabriel.

Presque machinalement, il toucha la grande cicatrice qui s'étalait sur son ventre, des images de torture plein la tête.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas au service de Sirius ?

-Le traître à son sang à refusé l'héritage de ma bonne maîtresse….Chuchota l'elfe comme seule explication.

-Et c'est Bellatrix qui t'a récupéré ?

-Oui, Maitre Gabriel. Répondit l'elfe.

Gabriel était perdu. Et pas qu'un peu. Si Kreattur était au service de Bellatrix et que Regulus n'avait pas changé de camp, il n'était clairement plus de son côté, non ? Il n'avait pas manque le « traître à son sang » mais il était persuadé que cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose….Kreattur et Sirius ne s'apprécieraient jamais, même s'ils étaient dans le même camp…

-Je suis désolé pour Regulus. Lança-t-il sincèrement, il savait l'importance de l'homme pour le petit elfe.

-Mon Maître n'est pas mort comme il l'avait espéré….Couina l'elfe, la douleur voilant ses yeux exorbités.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Gabriel incertain de comment il devait prendre la phrase.

-Mon Maître n'as pas eu le temps de finir sa tâche….Dans votre monde, maître, si….Expliqua l'elfe dont les oreilles pointues étaient courbées tristement.

-Tu veux dire….Qu'il a été tué par les aurors avant d'échanger les médaillons ? S'étonna Gabriel, enjoué à l'idée que Kreattur soit tout compte fait de son côté.

-Oui, maître…Opina l'elfe.

-Donc……Tenta Gabriel. Je ne comprends pas ! Tonna-t-il faisant sursauter Dobby qui le regarda effrayé. Je ne comprends pas, reprit-il plus calmement, comment pouvez-vous être ici et dans mon monde ? Dans tous les autres mondes ? Demanda-t-il, paumé.

-Nous ne sommes exactement la même personne, Monsieur James, lui expliqua Dobby, mais nous partageons la même conscience….Le même esprit et donc la même mémoire.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous alors avoir des avis divergents sur…Voldemort par exemple ?! Lança-t-il faisant hoqueter les deux petites créatures.

-Nous partageons une même base mais nos expériences diffèrent et donc notre devenir aussi…Nous sommes égaux au départ pour nous différencier de plus en plus sans jamais le faire complètement. Notre allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres dépend en grande partie de nos expériences….De notre situation.

-De nos maîtres. Acheva Kreattur sombrement.

-Bon….Mais si vous partagez une même mémoire, vous devez bien savoir que ce que fait Voldemort est mal….Kreattur, Regulus n'était avec Voldemort dans nos deux mondes mais il doit bien l'être quelque part, comment départager ? Comment choisir ? Demanda-t-il sentant poindre le mal de tête.

-Nous choisissons le camp de notre Maître. Siffla Kreattur.

-Mais ton maître est Bellatrix et le maître de Dobby est Lucius….Pourtant vous n'êtes pas de leur côté…

-Mon Maître est Regulus. Répondit Kreattur catégorique. Et vous….Rajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Je n'ai pas toujours appartenu à la famille Malfoy, Monsieur, répondit Dobby le regard rêveur. Je ne suis que leur elfe de maison depuis 6 ans….Avant j'appartenais à quelqu'un d'autre…Mon Maître. C'était un homme bon et généreux….Comme vous. Rajouta Dobby avec entrain.

-D'accord…Souffla Gabriel.

En gros c'était simple comme pas deux….Hermione aurait sauté de joie….Les elfes choisissaient leur Maître avec leur cœur bien plus qu'avec une quelconque appartenance soumise….Ils choisissaient leur maître parce que celui-ci les avaient aimés ou tout simplement apprécié et respecté.

-Mais vous devez tout de même agir selon vos maîtres actuels, non ?

-Bien sur ! Répondit Dobby comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Mais les ordres qu'ils vous donnent sont parfois contradictoires avec ce que pensait votre Maître, non ?

-Souvent, Monsieur James, mais nous devons obéir à nos maîtres….C'est notre devoir d'elfe de maison….Expliqua Dobby.

-Si tu le dit, Dobby…Lança Gabriel, amer. Mais ce n'est pas juste….Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Et donc…Vous savez le futur en quelque sorte, hein ?

-Oui, Maitre Gabriel. Répondit docilement Kreattur.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas les prévenir ? Les protéger de ce qu'il va se passer de mauvais ?

-Nous ne pouvons bouger à l'ordre des choses…Souffla Dobby. C'est une loi fondamentale de nos ancêtres…

-Peu de personnes savent que nous n'avons pas la même conception spatio-temporelle que vous…Expliqua Kreattur. Personne ne sait. Personne ne demande.

-Mais je compte bien changer les choses…Rétorqua Gabriel, agressif.

-Vous n'êtes pas soumis à nos lois, Maître….Répondit Kreattur.

-Alors…Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien ne nous interdis d'aider un voyageur….Répondit fièrement Dobby, les yeux pétillants.

-Merci. Répondit doucement Gabriel. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous retrouver.

-Kreattur ?! Tonna une voix grave de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Gabriel tourna la tête à toute vitesse et se flagella mentalement quand il vit Sirius, un rictus mêlant le dégout et la colère sur le visage.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda brusquement Sirius, se rapprochant d'un pas lourd, faisant passer son regard où étincelait la colère de l'elfe à Gabriel.

L'elfe le snoba complètement et les deux créatures regardèrent Gabriel attendant son assentiment.

-Vous pouvez y aller….Je vais régler ça…Leur souffla-t-il s'attirant les foudres de Sirius.

-Au revoir, Maître Gabriel. Lança Kreattur avant de disparaître.

-Au revoir Monsieur Gabriel James. Lança à son tour Dobby.

La seule pensée que pouvait formuler Gabriel était simpliste : Et merde !!

Kreattur l'avait appelé maître…Ca n'allait pas faciliter les choses.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Sirius. C'est fou ça ! On est entrain de se ronger les sangs pour toi, on s'est inquiété pendant tout le temps où Monsieur dormait c'est-à-dire une longue semaine. Lily et Evy ont presque voulu te veiller et Monsieur lui, se tape la causette avec l'elfe de ma folle de cousine quand il se réveille et…

C'est le rire cristallin de Gabriel qui l'arrêta dans son élan, celui-ci rigolait en se tenant le ventre (Ce qui devait lui faire assez mal vu la douleur musculaire qu'il avait) et en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! Lança son parrain agacé.

-Toi ! Te mettre dans des états pareil parce que je parle à Kreattur….Tous ça parce que tu ne le supporte pas…Tu n'as vraiment pas chan…Gabriel s'arrêta brusquement mais le mal était fait, Sirius le regardait éberlué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?! Demanda Sirius.

-Rien ! Se reprit tardivement Gabriel, ennuyé.

-Si ! Tu allais dire que je n'avais pas changé….On se connaissait !! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

Gabriel s'était levé du lit en grimaçant et avait enfilé son pantalon de cuir sans regarder son parrain.

-Tu te trompes….Lança-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Bien sur que non !! Et Kreattur qui t'as appelé maître…..Pourquoi ? Il ne te connait pas…A moins que tu lui ais dit la vérité ?!

-Arrête Sirius…Tu divagues…Lança-t-il durement en sortant de l'infirmerie sans regarder son parrain, sans doute pour ne pas qu'il voit la tristesse dans ses yeux.


	43. ce sera notre secret!

Merci our toute vos reviews et vos encouragement!!

OUlala!! L'incoherence!! lol, merci à Naku me l'avoir fait remarqué...C réparé!!

* * *

Gabriel sortit laissant seul un Sirius abasourdis. Il n'avait pas mentis après tout….Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait…Depuis que Lily lui avait demandé s'il avait cherché à revoir sa famille, en fait…Il ne connaissait pas ses parents, et il ne connaissait pas ce Sirius époux et bientôt père de famille, il ne connaissait que celui hanté par Azkaban…Ni ce Remus dont le regard reflétait la confiance, il n'avait jamais vu que celui marqué par des années de solitude. Ni cet Albus si jeune et pourtant dont le visage était barré par une inquiétude constante, ni ce Severus plus jeune et tout de même plus naïf….La jeunesse est la jeunesse après tout….Il avait l'air beau de dire ça, lui, à 19 ans. Il ne se sentait pas avoir 19 ans, pourtant. La plupart du temps, il se sentait vieux. Trop vieux sans doute.

Ses pas l'avaient mené devant le dortoir des Gryffondor machinalement. Il se retrouvait comme un con devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Il éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de la fausse diva et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, c'est un concert de sifflement qui l'assaillit :

_-Il était temps !! Tu prenais vvvvraiment ton temps, dis donc ?! Une sssemaine !! Une sssemaine !! J'aurais bien été te voir à l'infirmerie mais je n'étais pas sssure que pompom ssssoit ravvvie de ma vvissite….._Siffla Godric, ondulant joyeusement vers lui.

_-Ccccce n'est rien, Godric…Je vvais bien maintenant…_.

_-Vvvvraiment _?Demanda le serpent suspicieux.

_-Vvvvraiment. _Répondit-il calmement.

_J-e ne sssssuis pas d'accord ! _Décréta le serpent. _Tu ne vvvva pas bien !! Je le sssens, tu es troublé…._

_-J'ai appelé Kreattur et Dobby…..Ssssiriusss est arrivé et Kreattur m'a appelé maître…En plussss, j'ai pas sssu fermer ma gueule….._

_-Je vvvois…Sssait-il quelque chossssse d'important ?_

_-Il ne sssait pas qui je sssuis mais je m'inquiète…_

_-Cccca arrivera un jour ou l'autre Harrry…_

_-Je ssssais…_

Gabriel s'était dirigé vers son armoire et en avait ressorti un album photo. Ce n'était pas celui avec les photos de ses parents, c'était le sien. Il y avait des photos de toutes ces années et il avait essayé d'en mettre encore un peu après la sixième année. La couverture était bleue avec des reliures marron. Sur la première page, s'étalait une photo de groupe, une photo de l'ordre comme il était à son entrée, après la mort d'Albus. Venaient des photos de Ron, d'Hermione, plusieurs du futur couple se chamaillant, beaucoup de Ginny aussi et de la famille Weasley sauf de Percy…Fred et Georges rigolant devant un élève changé en canari, Ginny le dévorant du regard, Ron discutant une partie d'échec déjà gagnée contre lui, Bill et Fleur au terrier entrain de discuter joyeusement, Charlie et Ron regardant avec admiration le tout nouveau balai. Il y avait aussi des photos du trio de la première à la sixième année. Une photo des tâches du tournoi. Lui et un dragon à ses trousses, lui sautant du lac et lui entrant dans le labyrinthe. Hermione et Krum. Ron et Lavande. Neville. Luna. Dean et Seamus. L'équipe de quidditch. Ensuite venait d'autre photo, différente. Minerva. Maugrey. Emy et Tonks tout sourire. Sturgis et Ded's avec un regard réprobateur. Les professeurs n'était pas très emballé par l'idée d'être pris en photo mais il tenait à avoir des souvenirs…Au cas où….Il y en avait évidemment quelque de Remus et Tonks, une seule de Sirius datant de sa quatrième année. Enfin venait celle de Severus, très rarement avec un sourire mais son regard démontrait clairement qu'il comprenait le besoin d'Harry de s'assurer des souvenirs. Gabriel avait des éclats de rire presque à chaque photo, se souvenant de telle ou telle remarque, de telle ou telle anecdote. Il contemplait une photo de Drago portant fièrement sa mèche Gryffondor quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Il ne pensa pas à refermer l'album avant d'aller ouvrir, le laissant grand ouvert sur la photo du blondinet sous laquelle était inscrit : _Il ne faut jamais faire de pari, Dray !!_

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que une partie de l'ordre se déplace jusqu'à sa chambre, ça s'est sur. Pourtant sa famille (y compris Harry et Eline) était là avec Severus, Albus, Maugrey et Esteban.

-Nous pouvons entrer ? Demanda poliment le directeur avec cette éternelle lueur dans les yeux.

Ennuyé, Gabriel bougea pour les laisser entrer. Il n'avait pas pensé à son album photo exposé sur le lit et il n'avait pas remarqué que le petit Harry s'était précipité dans sa chambre, vers Godric qui se trouvait justement sur le lit. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les regards complices que s'échangeaient les maraudeurs, les messe-basses entre le directeur et Severus. Il avait du leur dire, c'était évident. Gabriel se sentait nerveux, c'était idiot mais comment pourrait-il leur expliquer que Kreattur l'avait appelé maître ? Qu'il connaissait l'elfe ? Gabriel soupira car il savait que le temps des révélations n'était pas venu et qu'il devrait encore mentir, ou du moins, déguiser la vérité.

-Et l'horcruxe ? Demanda-t-il enfin pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

-Nous l'avons détruit le plus tôt possible. Répondit Severus.

-Qui ?

-Moi. Répondit Albus guettant sa réaction.

-Bien….C'est bien. Rétorqua Gabriel avec un léger sourire.

Personne ne s'y était trompé. Le sourire n'était pas dû à la destruction de l'horcruxe mais bien au fait que ce soit Albus qui l'ai fait….

-Tu te sens mieux ? Tu m'as fichu une trouille bleue !! Grogna Esteban.

-Je suis désolé….Répondit sincèrement Gabriel. C'était nécessaire.

-Comment ça ?

-Si je vous avais dit ce qui nous attendait là-bas, jamais vous nous auriez laissez y aller….Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Evidemment !! S'emporta Evy. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Des inferis ! Tu es donc si inconscient que ça ?!

-Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver dans ton état….Lâcha-t-il ne prêtant pas attention à ses remarques.

-Ecoutes-moi quand je te parle !! S'étrangla la bonde.

-Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi, Evy, je sais me débrouiller seul….Argua-t-il plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'était encore la meilleure protection : L'attaque.

-Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant….Tu n'as que 19 ans…..

-Je fais la guerre depuis mes 17 ans et toute ma vie m'a préparé à ça….Lança-t-il amer. Je sais ce que je fais. Je savais ce qui m'attendait et je savais que la potion ne me tuerait pas….Pas tout de suite. Je savais que Severus saurait préparer les bonnes potions.

-Et pour moi ? Demanda Esteban.

-J'ai choisi de te faire confiance. Lança Gabriel en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Merci. Répondit simplement le blond.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu pratiquais la magie élémentaire….Lança Remus.

-…

-Tu as repoussé les inferis tout seul…..Avec le feu….Expliqua Esteban devant son regard interrogateur.

-Ho….Je ne m'en souviens pas….Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, Rem', mais il y a encore pas mal de chose que vous ne savez pas. Et que je ne compte pas dire. Rajouta-t-il alors que Sirius allait dire quelque chose.

-Dis, Gaby ?! Lança une petite voix enjouée.

Gabriel se retourna souriant mais son sourire se crispa quand il vit Harry tenir son album dans ses petites mains. Le petit regardait les photos avec intérêt alors que le serpent essayait de le distraire en vain. Le groupe remarqua la subite pâleur de Gabriel.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda son père.

-Des photos….Répondit Harry d'une voix pensive.

Le petit garçon releva un regard troublé vers Gabriel, un regard où mille questions se posaient.

-Rends-le-moi Harry. Lança Gabriel avec autorité.

Mais le petit continuait de le fixer comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. L'enfant n'était pas bête. S'il savait qu'il venait d'un autre futur (Ce qui était probablement le cas vu la discrétion de son père) et qu'il savait déchiffrer son propre nom…..

-Gaby…Demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi il y a des photos de moi dans ton album ?! Demanda l'enfant, simplement.

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. James et Lily le regardèrent choqué comme la plupart des personnes du groupe.

-Tu te trompes, rend-le-moi…..Martela-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_-Ccccc'est le moment Harry…._Siffla Godric qui s'était rapproché pour le soutenir.

_-Non !! Cccc'est trop tôt…..Pas maintenant ! Pas comme çccca !! _

-Gabriel ? Coassa Lily d'une voix étranglée. Dis-nous la vérité…

-Rends-le-moi Harry !! Tonna-t-il plus fort.

Mais l'enfant ne lui donna pas. Il se contenta de tourner les pages une à une avec un intérêt croissant.

-Et pourquoi, il y a des photos de….

-HARRY !! Donne-le-moi…….S'il te plaît. Lança-t-il, contrôlant sa magie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

D'un geste de la main, il fit venir le livre à lui mais Sirius essaya de l'intercepter faisant s'envoler le livre aux pieds de Remus et Severus.

-Dray ?! Coassa Severus, une mine stupéfaite sur le visage qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Qui est-ce Severus ? Demanda Remus, soucieux.

-Tu ne vois pas à qui il ressemble…..Ses cheveux…..Ses yeux….Il n'y a que le sourire….

-Lucius….Souffla Remus.

Gabriel leur arracha le livre des mains et le remit tout de suite en sureté, dans son armoire protégée par un sort. Son regard flamboyait de colère quand il se retourna vers les deux hommes.

-C'est une insulte écœurante de le comparer à Lucius !! Cracha-t-il avec dégout.

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda James, encore chambouler par la précédente révélation.

-Drago…..Le fils de Lucius. Répondit Severus, placide. Il avait la même mèche que toi mais en rouge….

-C'était un pari….Souffla Lily qui se souvenait de leur conversation.

-Oui…..Céda Gabriel qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de leur cacher ça. On avait parié. Nous avons tout les deux perdu.

-Alors vous vous êtes fait une mèche de la couleur de la maison de l'autre. Tu étais à Gryffondor et il était à Serpentard. Enonça Remus.

-Perspicace. Répondit Gabriel presque amer.

-Tu as utilisé le feu d'instinct….Expliqua le lycan. Et le fils Malfoy ne pouvait être qu'a Serpentard.

-Il est bien plus que le fils Malfoy….Etait. Se reprit Gabriel avec une pointe au cœur. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela soit ainsi….Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Et le pari ? Il portait sur quoi ? Demanda Sirius, aussi curieux qu'à son habitude.

Un sourire presque carnassier s'installa sur les lèvres de Gabriel.

-J'avais parié que nous trouverions et emprisonnerions Bellatrix avant Lucius. Il avait parié le contraire. Et nous avons tout les deux perdus parce qu'on ne l'a pas arrêté, on l'a tué….Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Pas que je m'en plaigne…..

-Il….Il a parié sur la capture de son père ? Et n'as pas réagi quand il est mort ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Tu as pleuré ta mère, Sirius ?! Gronda Gabriel.

Le brun se tut comme prit en faute.

-Gabriel….Pour Harry…..

-Quoi ? Vous vous doutiez bien que je le connaissais, non ? Que je l'avais croisé à Poudlard ?! Lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

-Je crois qu'il y a une marge entre le fait de l'avoir croisé à Poudlard et le fait d'avoir des photos de lui dans ton album…..Eluda Remus, impatient.

-Allez-vous-en….Souffla-t-il, las.

-Gab…..

-Allez-vous-en !! Gronda-t-il faisant trembler la porte qui claqua.

Albus se dirigea vers la sortie lui faisant comprendre que c'était partie remise. Remus dû presque pousser James et Lily vers la sortie.

-Gabriel ! Lança sa mère. Dis-moi que mon fils va aller bien !! Le supplia-t-elle.

-Je viens d'un autre monde….Comment le saurais-je ? Eluda-t-il.

-Gabriel….Les bases sont les mêmes, tu l'as dit toi-même….Je sais que Harry est spécial même si je ne sais pas en quoi….Je sais qu'il est en danger….Marmonna-t-elle rapidement. Dis-moi qu'il va aller bien….Répéta-t-elle.

-Je ferais tout pour…..Souffla-t-il doucement.

Lily sembla se contenter de cette réponse et retourna dans les bras de son mari. Il ne restait que Harry dans la chambre et quand il passa devant Gabriel, il lui demanda de s'agenouiller et lui glissa à l'oreille si bas que même Remus ne l'entendit pas:

-C'est bizarre….Sur certaine de tes photos, tu me ressemble vraiment vraiment beaucoup, hein Gaby?….Ce sera notre secret…Rajouta-t-il en rejoignant ses parent, laissant derrière lui un Gabriel abasourdis.


	44. Elena

Sssssalut!! Voila!! J'ai enfin retrouver ma muse lol et le temps...

Alors, non, je n'ai pas encore l'histoire en entier, je n'ai que l'intrigue général, une sorte de plan...

Pour ceux qui se demande quand la vérité éclatera, ca arrive...No Panic!!

-Harry…..Commença Lily. Qui as-tu vus sur les photos à part toi ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton doux qui suintait la curiosité malsaine.

-Personne ! Répond l'enfant. J'ai vu personne !

-Harry !! Répond à ta mère ! Gronda James, impatient.

-C'est un secret ! Plaida le petit garçon. Je ne peux pas le dire. Gaby, il serait pas content !

Harry….C'est important….Expliqua Remus de son ton calme et serein.

L'enfant le regarda étrangement avant de répondre :

-Ben oui que c'est important !! C'est pour ça que c'est un secret ! Lança-t-il avec conviction.

-Harry….

Mais le petit fit mine de fermer sa bouche avec une clé et de la jeter au loin. Regardant les adultes, il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance avant de reprendre sa route.

-Albus pourrait utiliser l'occlumencie….Commenta Sirius.

-Personne ne s'introduira dans la tête de mon fils !! Grogna James.

-Mais James….Tu te rends compte que ce gamin connaît Harry ?

-On aurait du s'en douter, franchement….Vu comment il s'entend bien avec lui…Expliqua Evy.

-Et tu dis que Kreattur l'a appelé Maître ? S'étonna James.

-Yep….Et il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde étonné de cela…Peut-être embêté que je sois là….

-Et l'autre elfe ? Demanda Lily.

-Connais pas….Mais il était en admiration béate devant Gabriel….Commenta Sirius.

-Bien. Et il t'a dit qu'il te connaissait ?! Demanda Remus.

-Non, pas exactement. Il allait dire que je n'avais pas changé mais c'est interrompu au milieu de sa phrase….

-Tu es sure qu'il voulait dire ça ? Tenta Evy.

-Everina ! _Tu n'as vraiment pas chan…._Ca pouvait dire quoi à ton avis ? Se fâcha Sirius.

-C'est bon, c'est bon…J'ai rien dit….Marmonna la blonde.

-Il faut savoir de quoi il retourne…Je veux savoir comment va aller mon fils….Martela Lily.

-Lil's….Commença Remus…Ce n'est pas vraiment ton fils que Gabriel a connu….C'est le Harry de son monde, il pourrait être très différent du notre…

-Ca n'a pas d'importance !! S'emporta la rousse. Il sait des choses et les choses qu'il sait nous ont déjà bien aidés, donc logiquement les choses qu'il sait sur Harry pourront aussi nous aider !! Tempêta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à savoir le futur de ton fils? Siffla Severus qui était resté là.

-Severus ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Harry est spécial….Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi, ni pourquoi mais je sais qu'il l'est…Et Dumbledore le sait aussi. Il le savait bien avant l'attaque d'halloween. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi Kreattur l'a appelé Maître et pourquoi Gabriel leur aurait dit la vérité….Coupa Remus qui sentait la situation s'envenimer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il leur aurait dit franchement…S'étonna Sirius. Et en plus Kreattur !! Couina-t-il avec une grimace de dégout.

-Je ne sais pas….Réfléchit Remus. Peut-être se sentait-il seule ? Tenta-t-il sachant pertinemment ce que pouvait peser la solitude.

-Peut-être….Céda James…Mais pourquoi Kreattur ? Il l'aurait plutôt dit à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, non ? Ca n'a aucun intérêt de le dire à un elfe même s'il va devenir le sien puisque celui-ci ne le reconnaitra pas comme son maitre, non ? S'empêtra James en se grattant la tête.

-Heu….

Mais Evy interrompit l'échange en serrant très fort la main de Sirius, elle plaqua une main sur son ventre rebondis et commença à souffler bruyamment.

-Il arrive…..Murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ? S'excita Sirius, le regard inquiet.

-Le bébé…..Il arrive. Répéta-t-elle alors que Sirius était à deux doigts d'hyperventiler.

-Ok….Ok….Bon…..Heu…..Je vais t'emmener à St-Mangouste…..Heu….

-Vas-y Sir' ! Le pressa James. On va aller préparer ses affaires et on ira vous rejoindre…Lança-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de son ami gentiment.

-Ok….Heu….Oui, ok !! Viens Evy…..Bafouilla Sirius en soutenant sa femme par le bassin.

Le couple se dirigea vers la première cheminée et, dans des étincelles vertes, ils se volatilisèrent vers l'hôpital.

James et Remus avançaient dans les couloirs blanc cassé bordé de vert pastel de la maternité de St-Mangouste. C'est d'un pas nostalgique que James arpentait ses long couloirs aux odeurs de talc et d'antiseptique, Harry et Eline était nés ici, eux aussi. Lily suivait derrière eux, Eline dans les bras et Harry à ses côtés. Enfin, ils repérèrent Sirius dans la salle d'attente, blanc comme un linge, s'agitant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

-Sirius ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Evy ?! S'étonna Lily.

L'ex séducteur se contenta de les regarder misérablement avant d'entamer d'une voix fiévreuse :

-Il y avait un problème avec la dilation du col….Pas assez vite….Ils ont décidés de lui faire une césarienne et m'ont recommandés de ne pas y assisté…..Récita-t-il s'agitant de plus en plus.

Voyant cela, James déposa le sac de vêtement au sol et s'installa à côté de son ami, serrant son épaule, compatissant.

-Ca va aller, Sir'….Ils savent ce qu'ils font….Ils en font tous les jours des césariennes….C'est galion courant….

Sirius le regarda dans les yeux, l'air grave :

-L'accouchement de Evy par césarienne, ça, ça n'arrive qu'une fois…..Lâcha-t-il faiblement. Si ça se passe mal….

-Sir'….Le coupa Remus en s'accroupissant face à son ami. Il ne va rien lui arriver voyons…Dans moins de trois heures, tu tiendras ta fille dans tes bras….

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent de joie et un sourire vrai se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sur, Patmol….Continua James d'une voix rassurante.

-Ai faim !! J'ai faim !! S'écria Eline au bout d'une heure d'attente dans l'austère couloir.

-Moi aussi !! Se plaignit son frère, qui commençait à s'agiter presque autant que Sirius sur son siège mais par impatience…

-Tu devrais rentrer Lily….Proposa Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul.

-Je t'appellerai quand ce sera fini…Continua James.

Lily soupira mais fini par abdiquer devant le regard implorant de ses enfants. Elle se leva, embrasa son mari, étreignit Sirius en soufflant bonne chance et rebroussa chemin. De toute manière, cela ne fera pas de mal aux trois maraudeurs de se retrouver seul…Lily rigola toute seul aux souvenirs de leur années d'école….Les maraudeurs….Les anti-règles par excellence…Et elle, Miss préfète, comme l'appelait James à l'époque. Ils étaient tellement différents. Tellement contraire même. Merlin, qu'elle l'avait détesté….Qu'elle avait détesté ce charmeur à la tête plus grosse que Poudlard lui-même, ses blagues débiles et ses amis qui le suivait où qu'il aille….Mais elle avait vite comprit. Elle avait compris qu'il ne menait pas plus qu'il ne se laissait entraîné. Etant étudiante, elle s'état toujours désagréablement étonnée que quelqu'un de brillant comme Remus suive bêtement des énergumènes comme Sirius et James. Quel n'avait pas été son effarement quand, introduite dans le groupe très fermé, elle avait découvert que Remus participait activement aux blagues qu'elle détestait tant. Sirius trouvait l'idée de base, Remus préparait la stratégie et James la mettait en pratique. Elle avait compris aussi que c'était un groupe d'ami, de vrai. Qu'ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre. Même si à cette époque, Peter était un membre complet de ce quatuor d'or….Il faisait partie de ces amis pour la vie. Et s'ils restaient ensemble c'est parce que chacun apportait quelque chose au groupe, ils se complétaient d'une certaine manière. Elle avait appris à voir le James compréhensif, gentil et courageux derrière la façade d'arrogance. L'homme blessé et pourtant plein de vie et de bonne humeur derrière le Sirius gamin. L'homme doux, sincère, calme et attentif derrière l'invisible Remus. Et Peter…..Peter au quel, elle ne voulait plus penser. Les maraudeurs était une sacrée bande….

-Tu te souviens de la naissance d'Eline ? Lança James.

-Bien sur…Rétorqua Sirius. Tu étais plus stressé qu'une puce. Rigola-t-il.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité….Marmonna James.

-Je me souviens bien….On était sur le départ d'une mission quand l'hôpital t'a appelé….Un petit groupe de mangemort faisait du remue-ménage sur le chemin de Traverse et en tant que capitaine tu devais impérativement régler l'affaire avant d'y aller….Raconta-t-il.

-Un vrai calvaire…Souffla James entre ses dents. Je n'avais jamais été si distrait pendant une mission.

-Je t'ai accompagné ici et ils ne t'ont pas laissé entrer parce que le travail avait déjà commencé….

-Tu as même fait pleurer l'infirmière….Rigola Remus.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais assassiner cette pauvre stagiaire…Plaisanta Sirius.

-J'étais à deux doigts !! Lança sérieusement James avec un sourire en coin.

-Mr Black ?! Lança une voix suave.

Sirius se leva d'un bond, regardant le médicomage comme si c'était Merlin lui-même. Le médicomage sourit au vu de la réaction de l'homme et lui lança gentiment :

-Votre fille a hâte de vous voir….

Le sourire de Sirius fît largement quatre fois le tour de son visage et se précipita vers la porte que le médicomage avait laissée ouverte. Voyant que ses amis ne le suivaient pas, il s'arrêta :

-Ben alors…Vous ne voulez pas voir votre nièce ? Lança-t-il.

James et Remus se regardèrent en même temps avant de se précipiter vers lui, tout sourire.

La chambre d'Evy était dans les tons rosés, Evy se trouvait là, en sueur, un sourire fatigué sur le visage, le regard émerveillé posé sur un petit bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans une couverture rose pâle. Sirius s'approcha timidement, hésitant tandis que ses amis regardaient la scène attendris.

-Elena….Je te présente ton papa….Chéri…Voici notre petite poupée…..Souffla-t-elle en tendant le bébé à Sirius.

Sirius le prit du bout des doigts. Ses gestes étaient lents et prudents. Et s'il la cassait ?

-Elle ne va pas se briser, Sir'….Souffla Evy se laissant déjà emportée par Morphée.

Sirius quant à lui regardait le bébé dans ses bras, les yeux exorbités. Comme hypnotisé par ses grand yeux bleus qui le regardait avec intérêt….Doucement, il lui embrassa le front.

-Salut, Elena….Je suis ton papa…..Souffla-t-il, émerveillé par la petite chose si fragile qui était un bout de lui et un bout de l'amour de sa vie. Une preuve de leur amour sincère.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il se dirigea vers ses amis, tenant toujours précieusement le minuscule colis.

-Elena…Je te présente tes oncles….S'ils ne le sont pas de sang, ils le sont largement de cœur. Lança-t-il doucement. Ici, c'est parrain James…Tu pourras l'appeler Jamie ou Cornedrue…Ou même Corny. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

James leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Salut, Elena. D'abord, sache que ton père dit n'importe quoi et qu'il n'est pas question que tu m'appelle Corny…..Ensuite, tu sais que tu es magnifique…Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère….

-A part ses yeux….Lança Remus avec un regard pour James.

-Et lui, là, c'est ton oncle Remus. Tu pourras l'appeler Mumus, Mus, Rem'ou Lunard.

-Salut chérie…..Tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois ton père n'as pas dit de bêtise, tu pourras m'appeler comme tu veux…

-Hooo !! Ne mettez pas dans le crâne de ma beauté que son père ne dit que des bêtises!! Grogna Sirius.

Elena, ne faisait que les regarder de ses grand yeux bleu hypnotisant avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'étonnement.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un entra en claquant la porte bruyamment réveillant Evy et faisant pleurer la petite Elena. Sirius se retourne pour engueuler celui qui avait osé faire pleurer sa fille mais stoppa quand il s'aperçut que c'était Gabriel. Le jeune homme était en sueur et c'est d'une voix saccadée qu'il leur parla :

-Il faut vite partir. Ils vont attaquer l'hôpital. L'ordre est prévenu, ils vont arriver.

Voyant qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne réagissaient, Gabriel s'énerva, les nerfs à vifs de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Grouillez-vous, par Merlin, ils ne vont pas tarder !! Tonna-t-il.

Un bruit sourd suivi d'une déflagration retentit.

-Trop tard. Ils sont entrés. Lança Gabriel sombrement.


	45. Corrsanguis

Tadaam...Reponse auw reviews:

Srithanio: Alors, alors, oui, je l'avoue mon Harry est un peu Super-harry bien que l'on va découvrir que la guerre affecte même les meilleurs...On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait recu des "cours" de Severus, disons juste qu'a force de le cotoyer, il a appris que cacher ses émotion pouvait être un sacré avantage mais il aurait beau avoir suivi tout les cours qu'il aurait voulu, rien ne l'aurait préparé à revoir ses parents mort, non? Les bourdes, c humain dans cette situation...enfin je crois!!

Hum...Est-ce que je vais tuer Elena?! Suis-je si sadqiue?! OUI?! Ha bon?! Réponse dans ce chapitre!! NYARK NYARK

Voldemort xxx: oui, c vrai que la vérité va casser une ambiance mais elle va en instauré une nouvelle...PLus tendue, plus rude...Qui serait prêt a accepter que son fils va vvire un enfer ((meme dans un autre monde?)...Mais 'inkiet je vais y aller doucement meme si c a partir de maintenant que le mensonge va progressivement s'étioler...

Alors merci a tous les autres...Et Oui, je suis sadique mais je l'assume...C le principale, non?!

Biz

* * *

La tension était palpable dans la petite chambre de St-Mangouste. Sirius avait resserré sa prise sur son précieux petit colis et Evy tentait en vain de se lever. Mais la jeune femme était encore bien trop faible pour pouvoir bouger suite à sa césarienne même avec la technologie médicale que possédaient les médicomages. Sirius berçait Elena qui s'était mise à pleurer suite à l'entrée fracassante de Gabriel et celui-ci la fixait d'un air étrange. A mi-chemin entre une infinie tendresse et une curiosité enfantine. Mais pourquoi donc Gabriel ressentirait-il cela pour la fille de Sirius ?! Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur quand des cris commencèrent à résonner dans le couloir adjacent.

-James, Remus aidez Evy à se relever et transplanez avec elle près de Poudlard, Sirius fais en autant avec ta fille…Lança-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de la clinique…Lança Remus. Le seul moyen de sortir est de passer par la porte principale ou par les cheminées dans le hall d'entrée…Expliqua-t-il en pâlissant.

-Merde ! Jura Gabriel entre ses dents, jetant des regards furtifs à la petite famille nouvellement créée. Bon, ce n'est pas grave…..Remus, tu accompagne Sirius et Evy jusqu'aux cheminées, James et moi on vous couvre, ok ? Lança-t-il durement.

-Ok. Répondirent les trois maraudeurs.

-Alors, ils sont nombreux d'après ce que je sais…..Une bonne trentaine mais Tom n'est pas là….Bellatrix et Lucius oui. Il faut faire gaffe à ces deux-là…Ils ont commencés par saccager le rez-de-chaussée et vont monter par étage en tuant tout le monde lentement que se soit le personnel, les patients, femmes, enfants,….Ensuite ils mettront le feu au bâtiment. Enonça-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Comment tu connais les détails ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix sourde.

-Les détails ? Répéta Gabriel. Si tu veux je peux te dire quels sorts de tortures ils vont utiliser en priorité…..Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir les détails. Termina-t-il le regard sombre.

Sirius acquiesça plus pâle que d'habitude, le fait de savoir que sa femme et sa fille était prises dans cet enfer ne l'aidait franchement pas.

-Bien….Allons-y. Lança Gabriel en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Ils sortirent tous de la petite chambre. Elena, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait à l'instant, pelotonnée dans les bras de son père et Evy soutenue par Remus.

-Attendez….Lança Gabriel. J'avais oublié que je l'avais sur moi….Tiens….Lâcha-t-il en tendant un petite flacon de liquide violet à Evy. C'est une potion de régénération, c'est plus durable qu'un _Revigor_ et plus fort…

-Merci….Murmura Evy en avalant le contenu du flacon en une gorgée.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir mieux, une porte claqua sur leur droite et une foule de personne se précipitèrent dans le couloir, apeuré. Gabriel distingua vite les mangemort au cœur de la foule qui lançait ça et là des sorts de mort, souriant avidement sous leur masque impassible. Il plaqua Sirius et Evy contre le mur et les fit entrer dans une chambre adjacente.

-Restez-là tant qu'on ne vient pas vous chercher, ne laissez entrer personne avant d'avoir vérifié son identité.

-Je ne resterai pas là pendant que vous vous battez !! Tonna Sirius en se redressant d'un bond.

Gabriel le toisa du regard une seconde avant de désigner du menton l'enfant dans les bras de son parrain.

-Tu resteras avec ta fille. Et ta femme. Ce serait bête et stupide de mourir maintenant alors que tu as enfin ta propre famille…Lança-t-il en refermant la porte et en la verrouillant d'un _Colla porta_ puissant…

Jurant conte la stupidité qu'il avait commise en n'emportant pas son épée, Gabriel se lança dans la foule gardant un œil sur son père et son oncle. Il les aurait bien mis en sécurité eux aussi mais ne voyait aucun prétexte valable….Une fois dans la foule, il se dirigea vers les mangemorts, des débutants, des sous-fifres, des plaisantins soit dit en passant….Dispensant des _Petrificus totalus, incarcerem,_ _Stupéfix _et _Experlliarmus_ d'un simple petit geste de la main, visant au millimètre près dans la cohue générale. Bientôt, près de huit mangemort se retrouvèrent sur le sol éclatant de l'hôpital saucissonnés, ligotés ou stupéfixés. Les deux autres, voyant bien que leurs congénères tombaient comme des mouches avaient pris la poudre d'escampette et étaient sûrement parti appeler à l'aide auprès de leur chef….Cela pouvait Lucius ou Bellatrix mais aussi Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Karkaroff ou Lestrange, tous réunit pour le feu de joie ….L'analogie extirpa une grimace à Gabriel qui s'était déjà tourner vers la pièce dans la quelle il avait enfermé son parrain.

-Comment tu as fait ? Tu les eu tous en moins de deux minutes ? S'étonna James.

-Hein ? Ho…Sais pas….Marmonna Gabriel, la tête ailleurs. Une vingtaine de personne se trouvait entassé dans le fond de la salle, le regardant avec un air de chien déploré qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Que devait-il faire d'eux ? Alohomora….Lâcha-t-il pointant la porte.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ces gens ? Demanda Remus faisant écho à ses pensées.

-On les laisse là….Répondit-il, neutre.

-Pardon ? Coassa Sirius qui venait d'arriver mais qui avait deviné de quoi parlait Gabriel.

-On les laisse là….Je vais sceller la porte d'un sort très puissant….

-Et si le bâtiment brûle ? Lança James.

-J'aviserai…Eluda-t-il d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord…Tonna James.

-Fais ce que bon te semble James mais je ne te laisserais pas risquer leur vie pour…

-Pour d'autre vie ? Tenta James, fulminant. Et de tout façon, en quoi la vie de Sirius t'intéresse autant ?!

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation….Suivez-moi….

Gabriel coupa court aux protestations par un simple regard très expressif avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Prendre les ascenseurs serait suicidaire. D'un pas rapide, du troisième étage ils se retrouvèrent vite au rez-de-chaussée. Gabriel entrouvrit la porte mais la referma bien vite.

-Bellatrix monte la garde devant les cheminées. Ca m'étonne…Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Pourquoi ? Lança Sirius qui avait donné Elena à Evy, la potion ayant fait effet.

-Bellatrix ? Se priver du plaisir de faire souffrir ? Des enfants en plus ? Lança Gabriel d'une voix effrayamment froide.

Sirius ne releva pas la parole, ni lui, ni personne.

-Bien je vais la distraire pendant que vous utiliserez les cheminées….

-Non !! On ne te laissera pas tout seul ! Tonna James.

-Bien sur que si !! Je saurais me débrouiller !!

-Et nous non ?! Cracha James, énervé.

-Ecoute James…..Tous ce que je veux c'est que vous vous en sortiez tous sain et sauf, ok ? Crois-moi, je saurai m'en tirer…..Souffla-t-il, fatigué par les remarques de son père.

James se contenta de grogner quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. D'un bond, il ouvrit la porte bruyamment et sorti de la cage d'escalier.

-Hey, Gamine ! Lança-t-il recevant un regard meurtrier de la folle.

-TOI ! Rugit-elle. Avada Kedavra !

-Expelliarmus !

-Endoloris !

-Stupéfix !

-Destructum !

-Impedimenta !

-Diffindo !!

D'un coup d'œil, il vit que le plan fonctionnait. Le petit groupe se rendait silencieusement vers les âtres incandescents regardant pourtant le duel d'un œil réprobateur. Bellatrix était plus vive que jamais, il s'était déjà battu contre elle et ça avait toujours été des duels magnifiques, si on peut dire….Il avait beau être bien plus puissant qu'elle, elle avait un don en duel qu'il était loin d'égaler, une férocité infinie et une rage peu commune le tout dompté par une discipline de fer dans le domaine. Les robes de la jeune femme voltigeaient dans tout les sens alors qu'elle esquivait gracieusement les sorts de Gabriel, un sourire horrible plaqué sur son visage. Un sourire dont Gabriel faisait encore des cauchemars…

-Avada Kedavra ! Lança Gabriel détournant l'attention de Bellatrix qui avait presque vu le petit groupe.

-On ose les impardonnables, petit ?! Lança la voix criarde avant de partir dans un rire enfantin.

-J'ai retenu la leçon….Il faut juste le vouloir….Gamine. Rétorqua-t-il, un sourire mesquin sur le visage, la toisant de son regard émeraude.

Une sorte de grognement bestial sortit de la gorge de Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne crie :

-Diffindo !

Le rayon rouge fila vers Gabriel qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver complètement, le faisceau de lumière entailla son bras profondément, lui arrachant un petit grognement. Bellatrix laissa s'échapper un cri de victoire et afficha son sourire sadique. Gabriel pensait la partie gagnée quand le groupe atteignit enfin la cheminée mais le vent tourne et la chance n'est pas toujours du côté qu'on pourrait l'espérer : Elena se mit à hurler.

Bellatrix vira à 180 degré pour tomber sur son cousin traître à son sang et sa moldus de femme. La pauvre petite chose tenait un bébé dans ses bras et un rictus méprisant transforma les traits de Bellatrix quand elle comprit que c'était son rejeton.

-Tu as donc poussé la trahison jusque là ! Cracha-t-elle avec haine avant de lever sa baguette rapidement. Corrsanguis ! Le rayon d'un rouge noirâtre fonça vers Sirius qui le reçut en pleine poitrine.

Gabriel n'avait pas pu arriver à temps, son cœur s'était resserré à l'annonce du sort. Lent, douloureux, cruel. Mais pas infaillible. Heureusement.

-Sirius ! Hurla-t-il voyant presque au ralenti le corps de son parrain tomber sur le sol trop blanc de l'hôpital.

_Il le voit tomber doucement comme au ralenti….Le temps s'allonge horriblement alors qu'il voit son corps ployé et chuté à travers ce voile maudit…Et Sirius tombe en le regardant les yeux écarquillé par la surprise. Il tombe. Il meurt_

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas encore ! Pitié, pas encore !! La même pensée tournoyait dans la tête de Gabriel annihilant toute pensée logique. Le sort n'était pas mortel, il le savait mais la vision de son parrain mourant s'attardait sur ses rétines alors que le rire strident résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il se précipita sur le corps inerte de son parrain, ses yeux étaient déjà soulignés d'une ligne noire et son teint était bien trop pâle. La respiration erratique et le souffle court, il secoua Sirius alors que le rire redoublait d'intensité.

-Non….Sirius…Pas encore….S'il te plaît…Ne me fais pas ça….Marmonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Pour un peu, il aurait bien pleuré, si Bellatrix n'était pas entrain de rire aux éclats derrière lui, il l'aurait fait….

Plus rien n'existait. Ni les cris d'Elena, ni les lamentations d'Evy, ni la colère de James et Remus. Plus rien sinon une douleur qu'il croyait avoir enfoui bien profondément. Plus rien sinon sa propre haine, sa rage et sa colère. Mais d'abord il devait faire sortir Sirius d'ici, et il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Bella entretemps.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et sa colère se changea en détermination. La colère ne mène à rien sinon à l'échec. Merci Sev'. D'un geste brutal de la main, il fit voltiger Bellatrix de l'autre coté de la salle, leur laissant à peine assez de temps pour tous rejoindre le point de départ, la cage d'escaliers. Gabriel referma la porte rapidement avant de murmurer :

-Collaporta….Protego maxima….La porte va tenir un moment.

-Un moment ? Coassa James d'une voix rauque alors qu'il tenait son frère dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui….Le sort qu'il a reçu n'est pas mortel…Il survivra. Je le jure. Rétorqua Gabriel autant pour lui-même que pour son père. Bien…Il faut l'évacuer d'urgence car si son état n'est pas catastrophique, il n'en est pas moins sérieux.

-Quel était le sort ? Demanda Remus.

-Plus tard…..Kreattur ! Dobby ! Lança-t-il s'attirant trois paires d'yeux surpris.

En deux _pops_ sonores, deux petits elfes apparurent. L'un souriant allégrement, l'autre plus introverti.

-Monsieur Ha….

-Gabriel, Dobby ! Gabriel !!

-Pardon, Monsieur Gabriel, stupide Dobby, Stupide !

-On a pas le temps Dobby ! Lança Gabriel. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que je peux te demander mais Sirius a besoin d'aide comme Evy et Elena….

-Le traître à son sang….Marmonna Kreattur regardant avec un dégout apparent l'homme blafard allongé au sol.

Gabriel sentit son père se tendre et serrer les poings tout comme Remus.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide aussi Kreattur, si c'est possible.

-Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre contradictoire Maître Gabriel. S'inclina L'elfe. Mais Kreattur l'aurait fait de toute manière, Maître Gabriel même si pour cela Kreattur aurait du se punir….Lança l'elfe, placide mais sincère.

-Dobby aussi Monsieur ! Dobby aussi !

-Je le sais Kreattur, je le sais et je vous en remercie….Dobby tu emmènes Sirius à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et toi Kreattur, tu y emmène Evy et Elena !

-NON ! Tonna James. Je ne laisserai pas cette immonde créature toucher à Evy ou à Elena.

-Le regard qu'il reçut de Gabriel lui fit froid dans le dos mais il ne changerait pas d'opinion.

-Tu le feras….Si tu ne veux pas qu'elles se retrouvent au cœur de la bataille. J'ai toute confiance en Kreattur.

-Tu ne le connais pas ! Argua son père.

-Mieux que toi et sans doute mieux que Sirius…Allez-y, on vous rejoint….

Deux pops plus sourds résonnèrent encore allégeant l'espace de cinq personnes. Gabriel put enfin souffler et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il sentit sa colère revenir au galop….S'il la première fois, il avait tué Bella parce qu'il n'avait pas su faire autrement….Cette fois serait assurément différente…


	46. Les gentils et les méchants

James et Remus reculèrent précipitamment quand une aura agressive se forma autour de Gabriel. Ils avaient out deux déjà vu son aura, grise parfois même argentée, électrique, puissante, irisée et voltigeant autour de lui comme des volutes de fumée nacrée. Agitée mais contrôlée.

Celle-ci était différente. Elle avait toujours une couleur grise-argent mais plus sombre. Virant au noir profond par endroit, un noir qui semblait néant, qui aspirait encore et encore, un trou d'où une sensation désagréable s'échappait en profusion….Parsemée de pigment rouge écarlates, vifs et pétillants. Ils pouvaient sentir sa colère qui faisait vibrer l'air par vague. L'aura n'était plus agressive, elle était calme, trop calme…..Elle attendait son moment. Elle n'était plus agitée par ce feu rageur mais par une froideur calculatrice. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Gabriel Evan James en colère et s'en estimaient heureux. D'ailleurs, ils ne voulaient plus jamais le revoir en colère. Car pour la première fois, James et Remus eurent peur d'un gamin de 19 ans…..

-Attendez-moi là….Ca va être vite régler…Elle va enfin avoir ce qu'elle mérite réellement.

La voix était froide, presque mécanique, transpirant la vengeance. Seul Remus pensa à la douleur qui pouvait se cacher derrière une telle haine.

Gabriel défit ses protections et poussa la porte doucement.

-Tu te décides à sortir de ta cachette, gamin….Lança la voix stridente.

Gabriel se contenta de sourire d'un sourire carnassier, un sourire qu'il n'avait que très peu usité. Un sourire qu'il s'était promit de ne jamais réutiliser, un sourire reflétant sa haine profonde pour la femme en face de lui. Mais cela n'importait plus. Pourquoi devrait-il l'épargner ? Pourquoi devrait-il faire preuve de bonté envers cette femme monstrueuse ? Pourquoi devrait-il toujours être clément même envers les démons ? N'avait-il pas le droit, lui aussi, de laisser parler sa vengeance ? Pourquoi devait-il se comporter comme un héro ? Il n'en était pas un. Il n'était qu'un enfant qui avai grandi trop tôt. Un enfant avait qui on avait dit « Tue ou meurt ». Un enfant qui s'était toujours refusé à ôter la vie si une autre possibilité existait. Un enfant qui avait fini par comprendre que même les gentils peuvent être méchants. Et il le serait.

-Tu va payer Bella….Enfin…..Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait….

Bella savait que l'homme en face d'elle était puissant, plus puissant qu'elle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était dans de beaux draps. Mais elle avait remarqué qu'elle le surpassait en duel, c'était un bon point pour elle.

-Endoloris !! Lança-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Mais Gabriel ne tenta pas d'éviter le sort. Il le reçut de plein fouet dans la poitrine. Et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Au lieu de cela, il éclata de rire, un rire froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas….

-Tu as déjà fait mieux, Bella, beaucoup, beaucoup mieux….

-De quoi parles-tu gamin….Cracha la femme déstabilisée….Tu n'as jamais reçu un de mes sorts….

-Non, bien sur que non….Tu préfère de loin torturer à la main, hein ? Avec un bon vieux fouet et un couteau bien aiguisé, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Je ne comprends pas…..Coassa Bella, de plus en plus perdue.

-Moi bien…Lança-t-il la fixant de son regard émeraude.

Bella avait peur. Bellatrix Lestrange née Black avait rarement peur. Mais là, elle pouvait se l'avouer sans honte. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de cet homme….Sa fin. Et comme la plupart des monstres, Bella avait une peur panique de la mort. C'était bien attrayant de la dominer, de la dispenser à tour de bras en faisant souffrir atrocement mais quand c'est à vous que la faucheuse s'intéresse alors….

-Diffindo….Murmura Gabriel alors qu'un rayon entailla largement le bras de Bella. On a peur Bella ? Tu ne m'arrive pas à la cheville…..C'est fini le temps où tu avais le dessus….

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?! Je ne comprends rien !! Cracha-t-elle sèchement.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mangemort ! Endoloris ! Lança-t-il.

-Haaaaaaa…….

Le sort percuta Bella qui s'effondra sur le sol, convulsant. Il laissa le sort près de cinq minutes. Ses yeux avaient commencés à se révulser et de l'écume s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte.

-Gabriel ! Tonna Remus qui le regardait étrangement.

Il coupa le sort se sentant mal à l'aise sous le regard de son oncle.

-Ca, c'était pour Neville et ses parents. Lança-t-il au corps encore parsemé de soubresaut douloureux.

-….

La femme ne répondit pas, se contenant de trembler encore. Elle devait sûrement être devenue folle. Ses yeux fous qui roulaient dans leur orbite tentaient à le confirmer tout comme le baragouinement qui s'échappait de sa gorge.

-Et ça c'est pour Sniffle et mon oncle. Avada Kedavra.

La voix était calme, morne et le sort toucha sa cible comme à son habitude. Pourquoi devrait-il la rater ? Pourquoi ne devrait-il toucher que les meilleurs ? Pourquoi ne devrait-il être lancé que par des méchants ?

-Gabriel ! Lança encore Remus alors que le corps s'écroula sur le sol.

-Quoi ? Lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Tu…..

-Il faut y aller…..L'état de Sirius est préoccupant. Les aurors s'occuperont des autres mangemorts.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Demanda James d'un ton intéressé. Aucune accusation ne transparaissait dans sa voix, il demandait juste à comprendre.

-Parce qu'elle l'avait mérité. Tout le mal qu'elle avait répandu autour d'elle…

-Ce n'était pas à toi de le juger….Rétorqua Remus, ennuyé.

-Allez-vous juger Voldemort ? Ou allez-vous l'abattre comme l'ignominie qu'il est ?! Ne l'avez-vous pas jugé alors que vous ne saviez rien de sa vie ?

-Tu le juge aussi.

-Je le juge car je sais ce qu'il a vécu et que je sais qu'il pouvait faire autre chose de sa vie.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Ce n'était pas le premier orphelin élevé dans l'indifférence et les humiliations et ce ne sera pas le dernier. Ils ne deviennent pas tous des psychopathes.

Le ton était toujours froid. Ce garçon avait-il vraiment 19 ans ?

D'un pas rapide, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les cheminées et disparurent dans un torrent de flammes vertes. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau vide de Dumbledore, le directeur devait certainement être à l'infirmerie. Sans laisser passer un millième de seconde, Gabriel se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, portant toujours son masque placide. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, un silence de mort qui pesait lourd sur le cœur des deux maraudeurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre leur frère. C'était impossible, impensable. Sirius ne pouvait pas les laisser. Tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas. Sirius. Sirius c'était le bout en train, le gars qui n'as pas grandi mais qui étonne toujours par sa maturité dans les coups durs. Le gars qui vous remonte le moral quand tout va mal. Le mec, un peu maladroit avec les mots, mais tellement habile avec le sourire. Le mec éternel, quoi….Celui qui ne part pas avant les autres. Celui qui reste pour soutenir les survivants. Celui qui venait enfin d'être père. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Elena et Evy seul, dans ce monde en guerre. Il ne pouvait pas faire d'Evy une veuve et d'Elena une orpheline de son père….

Il ne pouvait pas.

Leurs pensées étaient simples. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre un ami, une partie d'eux. Celles de Gabriel étaient nettement plus complexes. Mais tout se stoppa, tout sembla se glacer quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Lily tenait Elena dans ses bras tandis qu'Evy pleurait tenant fermement la main de son mari. Dumbledore regardait la scène, un air coupable sur le visage, se flagellant surement de ne pas avoir su protéger un de ses anciens élèves. Severus auscultait l'homme en soupirant faiblement, le teint pâle tout comme Pompom qui trépignait d'impuissance, les larmes aux yeux.

Lily courut dans les bras de son mari, retrouvant la chaleur qui lui avait manqué et y pleura librement. Pas Sirius. Pitié. Pas Sirius.

-Ou sont les enfants ? Lui souffla-t-il, la voix enrouée.

-Pomona les gardes. Répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Remus s'était avancé vers Evy, les yeux humides et la serrait aussi dans ses bras tandis que Gabriel demeurait stupéfier.

_Et Sirius tombe en le regardant les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il tombe. Il meurt_

Non ! Arrête de penser à ça !! Gabriel ne voulait pas revoir ses images qu'il connaissait par cœur, il ne voulait pas revoir son regard livide. Concentre-toi sur le présent, le présent, rien que le présent…L'important était de sauver Sirius. Mais son masque était tombé, plus de froideur, ni de haine, ni de colère, et encore moins de l'indifférence. Ce qui marquait le visage et chaque trait de Gabriel était l'inquiétude, la tristesse, la peine, la douleur….Mais la détermination sourde aussi, d'un enfant qui refuse de laisser partir un de ses parents. Sirius était ce qu'il avait connu de mieux dans l'image du père. C'était son papa.

-Severus ? Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion lui valant deux-trois regards.

-Je ne comprends pas…..Son pouls est à 30, sa tension à 6/3, il fait de la bradycardie, il est presque cyanosé mais….Il vit.

En effet, Sirius n'était plus pâle, ni même blafard, il était d'un bleu cristallin virant par endroit au violacé, ses lèvres étaient d'un bleu prononcé et sa respiration était bien trop calme.

-Corrsanguis. Énonça-t-il tristement.

Severus se retourna subitement, le visage frappé d'effroi même si seul Gabriel pouvait l'interpréter comme telle.

-Corrsanguis ? Non….

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lança la voix désespérée d'Evy.

Un puissant sort de magie noire. Expliqua doucement Gabriel. Il corrompt le sang, l'empoissonne, l'épaissit. La circulation se fait difficile, et le peu de sang qui passe est toxique. Il contamine les tissus, les muscles, la peau, les organes, les fait pourrir de l'intérieur. Mais le cœur ne sait de toute façon bientôt plus pomper tellement le sang est épais.

-C'est la mort assurée. Conclut Severus, secouant légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche. _Même le clébard ne méritait pas ça. _C'était ce qu'il fallait comprendre.

-NON ! S'écria James. Il a dit que ce n'était pas mortel !! Cracha-t-il pointant Gabriel de son doigt accusateur.

Evy releva la tête, faisant dévaler les larmes le long de ses joues rougies. Suppliant Gabriel par un simple regard.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. C'est un sort de magie noire et comme tout sort de magie noire, il sous-estime grandement la technologie moldus.

-Comment ça ? Souffla Severus, fronçant les sourcils.

-Dialyse…..Murmura Lily, les yeux pétillants.

-Exactement. Approuva Gabriel.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas, il existe des sorts pour filtrer le sang, non ?

-Bien sur mais il faudrait une puissance colossale pour contrer les effets de _Corrsanguis, _il passe facilement le filtre magique car sa magie est sournoise et de toute manière la filtration ne suffit pas…

-…

-Il faut d'abord lui faire une transfusion de sang, près de 2/2.5 litres. Le sang ne se contaminera pas et facilitera la filtration car il rendra le sang totale plus fluide mais il faut d'abord lui faire une saignée et une transfusion.

-Une saignée ?

-Et bien oui, on ne va lui rajouter 2 litres de sang sans en enlever, cela lui le serait fatale….

-Mais pourquoi le filtre de la dialyse fonctionnerait ?!

-Parce qu'il n'est pas magique, les puissances n'ont pas à s'affronter pour déterminer quel sort va l'emporter sur l'autre. Tout n'est que mécanique.

-Mais, tu es plus fort que Bellatrix, non ? Coassa Remus.

-Oui, mais le sort se nourrit de Sirius. Et je ne suis pas plus puissant que Bellatrix ET Sirius.

-Donc, il lui faut 2 litres de sang ?! Ou on va trouver cela ? S'étrangla James.

-Bien…..Il faudrait un être lié par le sang. Elena n'est pas évidemment pas envisageable.

-Meda ?

-Ce n'est qu'une cousine….Cela ne fonctionnerait pas à sa fonctionnalité optimale. Mais…..

-Mais ?

-Mais cela peut fonctionner aussi avec une personne liée magiquement à lui…

-Mais cela inclurait de la magie dans le processus, non ?

-C'est vrai mais nous n'avons pas le choix….Et puis, cela n'interférerait pas réellement dans la filtration. Il faudra juste qu'il refasse une dialyse supplémentaire plus tard. Expliqua Gabriel, songeur.

-Alors, je peux le faire !! S'exclama Evy, joyeuse.

-Non…Répondit Gabriel. Tu viens de subir une césarienne, ce serait dangereux…

-Mais tu m'a donné une potion.. Lança la jeune femme, perdue.

-Ce n'est qu'une potion…..Un genre d'amphétamine sans le trip « _Je suis une camée_ », les effets vont s'estomper d'ici peu de temps…

-Alors….Trembla la voix fluette de la jeune maman.

-Alors….Répéta-t-il…..James, Remus, avez-vous scellé votre amitié par un quelconque pacte magique ?

-Non…Souffla Remus, tristement.

-Vous devriez y penser pour plus tard, c'est ce qu'on avait fait avec Drago…On est jamais trop prudent….Souffla-t-il tout bas pendant que son cerveau allait à du deux cent à l'heure.

-Et Harry ? Demanda James. Il est lié magiquement à Sirius puisque c'est son parrain….

-Potter ! Siffla Severus….Voit-tu réellement ton fils de 4 ans donné 2 litres de sang ?! C'est déjà une limite pour un adulte alors….

-Sortez….Le coupa Gabriel.

-Pardon ?

-Sortez !! Je sais quoi faire mais sortez !! Cria-t-il perdant la patience qu'il avait jusque là manifesté….Sauf vous Pompom…..Ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour l'infirmière.

Le petit groupe sortit de la pièce, Remus soutenant presque entièrement Evy, écroulée de peine, Lily dans les bras de James tenant la petite et Dumbledore et Severus, qui l'observaient d'un œil intéressé.

Une fois seul, Gabriel fit apparaître l'appareil à dialyse et le matériel pour la saignée et la transfusion. S'asseyant à côté du lit de son parrain, il souleva sa manche et tendit son bras nu à Pompom.

-Mais vous avez dit que seule une personne liée magiquement ou….

-Exactement. Répondit-il, sur de lui.


	47. Ginny

-Pardon ?! Coassa Pompom. Vous….Vous….

-Je suis lié magiquement avec Sirius, oui. Maintenant voulez-vous bien lui faire cette foutue saignée….Le ton était calme mais non moins ferme, et stressé.

L'infirmière acquiesça fébrilement avant de préparer son matériel d'un geste expert. Enfin, après un temps qui avait semblé interminable à Gabriel, elle piqua Sirius. Le sang commença doucement à s'écouler dans la poche….Enfin, si on pouvait encore appeler cela du sang….

Le liquide normalement carmin et fluide était d'une couleur bordeaux foncée, épais et visqueux. Il parcourait lentement la tubulure jusqu'à la poche qui se remplissait doucement de ce qui fut jadis du sang.

-Quand un litre se sera écoulé, on pourra commencer la transfusion. Expliqua l'infirmière préparant déjà le matériel.

Gabriel opina silencieusement. Et pour être sincère, c'était à peine s'il pouvait encore penser de manière cohérente. N'avez-vous jamais ressenti cette étrange impression, celle que votre cerveau tourne au ralenti, suite à un choc émotionnel ? Celle que toute pensée quelque peu construite s'enfuit en courant ? L'impression de tomber, de ne plus rien sentir, d'être déconnecté ? C'est exactement ce que ressentait Gabriel pour le moment. Une seule pensée occupait toute la place. Sirius. C'est étonnant, parfois, comme une blessure que l'on a pourtant enfoui superbement bien se rouvre douloureusement à la première occasion …Cela n'avait rien avoir avec la mort de Sirius dans son monde, pourtant….D'abord Sirius n'était pas mort d'un sort mais bien à cause de l'arcade. Cela n'avait strictement rien avoir, d'autant plus que le sort n'était pas mortel ! Alors, pourquoi, bordel, ne parvenait-il pas à penser à autre chose ?! Pourquoi se souvenait-il si bien de la culpabilité qui lui était tombée dessus comme une chape de plomb ? Pourquoi ressentait-il à nouveau cette douleur qui lui avait rongé le cœur ?

Le litre de sang coula en très peu de temps, et Pompom put le piquer, reliant directement la tubulure à Sirius. Le sang coula, allant alimenter son parrain, tentant de lui redonner un peu de vie, un peu de couleur….

Le temps passa lentement et vite en même temps. Il se sentait de plus en plus engourdis….Quelle idée aussi ! Donner deux litres de sang !! Ce n'était pas rien ! De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front moite, ses membres semblaient peser des tonnes et même respirer lui demandait des efforts. La soif tiraillait sa gorge sèche et sa vision se faisait trouble.

Il devait sûrement être plus pâle qu'un mort car Pompom l'obligea à arrêter la transfusion arguant qu'il y en avait plus qu'assez. Lentement, il retira l'aiguille de sa veine et comprima le point de ponction. Pompom brancha directement Sirius à la machine de dialyse, hésitant de temps à temps, peu habituée à la technicité moldus. Le vrombissement sourd de la machine se fit entendre ainsi que des coups à la porte. Surement Evy qui trouvait le temps longs mourant d'inquiétude pour sa moitié. Pompom se dirigea vers la porte mais Gabriel la retint d'un geste lent :

-Arrêtez !!

-Quoi ? Mais il va mieux, il faut les prévenir voyons….Lança Pompom avec des yeux ronds.

-Je ne veux pas…Qu'ils me voient comme ça. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de lancer l'infirmière.

-Ils comprendront que c'est moi qui….Lâcha-t-il en pointant vaguement Sirius.

-Et alors ? Questionna Pompom d'un ton doux. Ils vous en seront reconnaissant…..

-Trop de questions….Plus tard…..Pas maintenant…Pas comme ça….Expliqua-t-il de plus en plus nauséeux. Trop dur. Céda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Voyant que le jeune homme titubait, Pompom le porta dans une petite salle à l'arrière de l'infirmerie qui avait été autrefois la pièce principale. Quelque lit était resté ainsi que quelques ustensiles ça et là. Gabriel s'allongea docilement sur le lit moelleux et sombra vite dans l'inconscience malgré tout ses vertiges. Pompom revint quelques minutes plus tard, une potion à la main et le réveilla juste assez pour qu'il la prenne. Il accepta la décoction sans question, l'avalant sans crainte et sombra à nouveau.

Pompom observa le jeune homme couché sur le lit, son visage bien que blême était détendu, plus détendu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Le sommeil lui allait bien, il perdait son masque, redevenait un jeune adulte, juste un garçon de 19 ans….Ainsi, il était lié à Sirius. Magiquement. Peu de possibilité était envisageable. Il n'y avait que quatre sortes de pacte magique : Celui qui liait un couple, celui instauré par l'amitié, le familiale (Entre un parrain et son filleul mais les liens du sang pouvaient être renforcés par des pactes magiques) et évidemment le serment inviolable. Et Pompom était perdue parce qu'elle ne savait pas lequel était le plus probable. Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand on tambourina sauvagement à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Elle ferma et verrouilla la porte de la petite salle derrière elle, assurant la paix à son malade et alla ouvrir la porte avec un sourire apaisant, faisant abstraction de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Le jeune homme lui avait fait confiance et elle n'allait pas le décevoir.

Evy entra telle une furie dans la salle blanche, la lèvre et tout le corps tremblant :

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Et Sirius ? Dites-moi comment va Sirius !! S'excita-t-elle avant d'apercevoir son mari relié à la bruyante machine.

Mais Evy ne voyait pas la machine, ni l'aiguille plantée dans le bras de Sirius, elle ne voyait que les joues rougies et les lèvres vermeilles, le teint rosé et la poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement à un rythme raisonnable. Submergée par le soulagement, elle s'effondra sur place, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle resta bien dix minutes à sangloter sur le sol avant que James ne la relève enfin pour l'assoir à côté de Sirius. Ni tenant plus, elle grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea près de l'amour de sa vie, respirant sa chaleur, embrassant ses lèvres et son front, remerciant Dieu ou le destin….James, Remus et Lily regardait la scène le regard humide sauf Lily qui tenta de cacher ses larmes dans les bras de son mari.

-Ou est Gab ?! Lança enfin James, regardant partout autour de lui.

-Il….Il est partit peu avant que vous n'arriviez…..Eluda l'infirmière vaguement.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Demanda alors Evy, curieuse.

-Heu…Je….Vous lui demanderez vous-même ! Lâcha l'infirmière embêtée.

-Pompom ?! L'interpella Remus.

-Oui ?

-Vous savez quelque chose ?! Questionna-t-il en la regardant fixement de son regard ambre et si perçant.

-Moi ?! Non ! Esquiva-t-elle avant de sortir de l'infirmerie d'un pas précipité.

-Elle sait quelque chose. Conclut Lily.

-Evidemment. Tu l'a déjà vue déserté son antre, toi ? S'esclaffa James, souriant pour la première fois depuis leur retour de St-Mangouste.

Le silence revint dans la petite chambre perturbé seulement par la machine. C'est étrange comme certains bruits désagréables deviennent soudainement réconfortants. Si on avait dit cela à Remus, il aurait acquiescer sans problème, se souvenant probablement du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait entendu le craquement de son bassin reprenant une forme adéquat à sa posture bipède alors qu'il avait été sur le point de tuer ses amis. James vous signalerait qu'il avait chéri les pleures d'Harry le réveillant au milieu de la nuit après l'attaque d'halloween, Lily vous aurait parlé du bip strident de l'électrocardiogramme de son père et Sirius vous aurait sans doute conté son apaisement à l'entente du sifflement aigue du Poudlard Express après deux mois chez ses parents…..

Peu à peu, l'infirmerie se vida. James et Lily étaient partit expliquer à leur enfants que tout allait bien et ils devraient sans doute passer la soirée à rassurer Harry qui avait parfaitement saisi que son parrain allait mal. Et Remus avait préféré s'éclipser pour laisser Evy seule avec son mari….Elle se retrouvait donc seule contre le corps chaud de Sirius, sentant son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et son souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça…Sirius Orion Black…..Plus jamais….Sinon, je te tue de mes propres mains…..Plus jamais, tu as compris……Plus jamais….Répétait-elle encore embrassant le visage de son mari, sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son front, son menton, son nez, ses temps et ses pommettes, sur chaque millimètre.

Pompom rentra à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il était étonnant qu'elle ne lui fasse aucune remarque sur sa présence ici, d'ailleurs…Suspicieuse, elle suivit la femme des yeux qui se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie mais tira les rideaux avant d'ouvrir la porte, lui lançant un regard étrange.

Pompom entra dans la petite pièce pour découvrir Gabriel dans la même position que quand elle l'avait laissé. Il était toujours aussi pâle mais il transpirait moins. Avec la potion qu'elle lui avait fait boire, cela allait aller vite mieux mais du repos était indispensable….Satisfaite de l'état de son patient, elle referma la porte sans pour autant la verrouiller et quitta l'infirmerie.

_Harry s'était endormi dans la douleur et il se réveilla dans la douleur….Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'heure que l'inconscience l'avait accueilli mais en fait, cela n'importait que __très peu….Son dos était en feu et tout son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal. Il était au centre d'une marre de sang froid et une odeur ferrique écœurante flottait dans l'air…_

_En un coup d'œil, il repéra la coupe d'eau sale et le pain verdâtre. La salive inonda sa bouche….Merlin, ce qu'il avait faim….Il essaya de se remettre debout mais des élans de douleur dans tout son corps le rappelèrent à l'ordre….Il s'effondra…Décidé à manger, il rampa jusqu'à son repas plus que frugale qui lui sembla pourtant très satisfaisant malgré le goût âpre du pain. L'inconscience le gagna de nouveau, éreinté de l'effort qu'il avait fourni._

_C'est un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit se réveiller dans un grognement de douleur, Rouvrant sa blessure. Bellatrix le dardait de son regard fébrile et impatient de lui faire subir tout ce qu'elle avait prévu._

_Il apprit de sa bouche que cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux par rapport à ses amis traîtres à leur sang….Il crut mourir, il sentit son cœur se briser….Ginny…Ron….Il lui cracha au visage les pires insultes avant de lui cracher littéralement à la figure. Une gifle vola et il la reçu avec un sourire mesquin._

_-Tu veux jouer, bébé Potter…..Murmura-t-elle, énervée._

_Elle fît apparaître une chaise en fer rouillé et l'obligea à s'y assoir. Il serra les dents quand elle serra les cordes à leur maximum plaquant son dos abîmé contre le dossier râpeux et froid. Ses bras étaient déposés sur les accoudoirs, poignets vers le haut. Elle recommença son manège tournant autour de lui comme le vautour qu'elle était avant de se pencher vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres :_

_-Tu connais les sorts de brulures, bébé Potter ?! Minauda-t-elle de sa voix enfantine._

-…_._

_-Il y en a deux sortes. Les rapides. Et les jouissifs. Moi, je préfère les jouissifs….._

_-Non, sans blague….Souffla-t-il se récoltant une seconde gifle._

_-Et un particulier….L'ustupellis…..Un délice si tu veux mon avis…..Tu veux y gouter ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée comme si elle lui demandait s'il voulait une autre part de tarte._

_-Sans façon….Maugréa-t-il._

_-Ustupellis….Murmura-t-elle, les yeux frétillant d'impatience._

_Un sort jaunâtre s'échappa de sa baguette pour venir lécher la peau d'Harry. Il ne sentit en premier lieu qu'un courant glacé parcourir son avant-bras. La froidure s'accentua terriblement, provoquant une crampe douloureuse et enfin il sentit une monstrueuse chaleur naître sur la surface de sa peau. Il senti sa peau frémir et frétiller, des cloques se formèrent rapidement pendant qu'il retenait des cris de souffrance. Bientôt il eut l'impression que sa peau cramait et fondait littéralement mais elle ôta le sort et il ne put que souffler de soulagement…..La douleur demeura un moment vive malgré tous. Merlin, faîte que cela s'arrête…._

_-Succulent, hein ? Susurra-t-elle._

_-Délicieux. Rétorqua-t-il s'attirant un sourire mesquin._

_-Mais j'ai d'autre passe-temps que les sorts de brulures tu sais ?_

-…_._

_-Tu as déjà essayé d'écorcher vif quelqu'un ?_

_-Pas récemment non mais j'y pense de plus en plus…Lança-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_La jeune femme éclata d'un rire sonore avant de reprendre :_

_-Moi si. C'était pas beau à voir. L'excorpellis est un sort d'entaille…..Précis et douloureux…Tout ce que j'aime…._

_-Tu m'envoi ravi….Lâcha-t-il rudement._

_-Excorpellis._

_Cette fois-ci le sort était d'un rouge très clair et au lieu de lécher son bras comme le ferait une flammèche, il l'entoura tel un halo. Il sentit bientôt, une sorte de picotement descendre le long de ses bras et sa peau s'ouvrir doucement, avec une lenteur surnaturelle. La douleur était intenable, littéralement. Car le sort prenait son temps et de multiples manières….Il incisait le derme, puis l'endoderme, la chair, les aponévroses des muscles et ensuite les muscles en eux-mêmes, cisaillant sans jamais exagérer les veines et les artères, butant sans jamais fêler sur les os….La douleur était intenable, si bien qu'il finit par rejoindre l'obscurité. C'est une gifle magistrale qui le réveilla mais c'est la douleur qui le maintint éveillé….Il n'était plus assis sur une chaise mais bien suspendu comme la première fois…Il pria pour ne pas avoir droit au fouet mais hyperventila quand il réalisa que Bella avait déjà filé et qu'elle allait sûrement laisser le laisser dans cette position-là…Elle avait balancé le pain moisi et l'eau croupie dans un coin et était partie. Le poids de son corps tirait sur ses bras blessés, écartait les chairs déchirées douloureusement et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à pleurer…_

_Ce n'est pas une gifle qui le réveilla la fois suivante même s'il l'aurait préféré dix mille fois mais bien un cri. Le cri d'une voix qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille._

_Ginny._

-Ginny !


	48. Enfant de la guerre

Alors...je ne saurais pas vous dire malheureusement combien de chapitre à mon histoire, je peux juste dre que je suis a peu près à la moitié...Je crois. LOL

Biz et merci a tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs!!

Evy était toujours dans les bras de son mari, elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé. A la réaction de Gabriel. A l'homme puissant et sur de lui qu'elle avait vu se transformer en un enfant à l'instant même où il avait vu Sirius allonger sur le sol, immobile. Elle avait vu son visage blêmir et son regard changer comme s'il était hanté. Elle l'avait vu se précipiter sur Sirius, ne se souciant plus de Bellatrix derrière lui, secouer le corps inerte avec un désespoir épouvantable et par-dessus tout, elle l'avait entendu :

_-Non….Sirius…Pas encore….S'il te plaît…Ne me fais pas ça…_

_Pas encore._ Cela voulait-il dire que dans son monde Sirius était mort ? Qu'ils étaient très proches ? James et Remus lui avaient expliqué sa colère par après, sa douleur, sa haine….Eprouvait-il tellement de choses envers Sirius ?

En y réfléchissant, le garçon avait toujours tout fait pour les protéger. Il n'avait pas eu l'air enchanté que Sirius veule l'accompagner dans la chambre et il l'avait sauvé, se mettant en danger sans la moindre hésitation. Il l'avait encore sauvé pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Avait fait tout son possible pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas d'elle pendant sa grossesse, l'avait éloigné pour la mission du médaillon.

Elle avait vu les larmes qu'il tentait de refouler la plupart du temps quand, au début, les insultes volaient. Elle avait vu la douleur intense et vraie quand Sirius était tombé. Et…

-Ginny !

Elle tourna subitement la tête vers la petite pièce d'où était sortie l'infirmière. Le cri provenait de là….C'était la voix de Gabriel, elle en était sure….

Curieuse, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la petite porte blanche. Elle attendit un moment, collant son oreille contre la porte et entendit une respiration saccadée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée en zinc et poussa la porte doucement. Elle se retrouva dos à Gabriel, il était assis sur un lit, la tête dans les mains, essayant de contrôler sa respiration rapide.

Il se retourna vivement repérant sa présence, dévoilant un visage pâle. Des cernes violacés s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux et ceux-ci semblaient éteints. L'évidence lui sauta au visage.

Elle en eu le souffle coupé.

-Tu lui as donné ton sang. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

-Evy…Souffla-t-il las, peu prêt à cette longue discution.

-Tu es lié à lui. Murmura-t-elle…Par le sang ou par la magie ?

-Evy…Répéta-t-il, ennuyé.

-Non !! Je le sais !! Tu es trop attaché à lui, trop pour que cela soit un simple ami…

-Evy. La voix n'avait plus rien de las, elle était tranchante, sonnant comme un avertissement.

-Tu….Tu es son fils !! Lança-t-elle, sur d'elle, les yeux exorbités.

-Pardon ? Coassa Gabriel avant de sourire tendrement. J'en aurais été fier et cela m'aurait sans doute beaucoup plu mais j'ai déjà des parents et je crois qu'ils en valent le coup…Expliqua-t-il toujours avec un léger sourire.

-Tu crois ?

-Ils sont morts, tu as oublié ? Lança-t-il tristement, toujours un peu dans le gaz.

-Gabriel…S'il te plaît…J'ai besoin de savoir.

-Pourquoi ? En quoi cela importe ? C'est un autre monde. Une autre histoire. D'autre personne.

-Tu confonds les méchant mais pas les gentils, Gab….Lança-t-elle avec douceur.

La remarqua fit mouche car les traits de Gabriel changèrent du tout au tout.

-C'est vrai….Je n'aurais pas du tuer Bellatrix….Pas comme ça…Pas en ressentant cela….Lâcha-t-il en s'affaissant dans le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je…J'ai aimé….Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque…J'ai voulu et j'ai apprécié tuer cette folle, je le désirais si fort, si ardemment….Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu tant la tuer ? Questionna Evy, voyant que Gabriel avait besoin de parler.

-Sirius. Répondit-il simplement. J'ai cru que….Un instant….J'ai vu…..Je pensais l'avoir digéré. Répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Quoi ?

-Sa mort. Lâcha-t-il évitant soigneusement le regard de la jeune femme.

-Alors, c'était vrai….

-Pardon ? Coassa-t-il en relevant la tête subitement.

_-Non….Sirius…Pas encore….S'il te plaît…Ne me fais pas ça…_C'est ce que tu as dit. Quand il était au sol, tu avais l'air ailleurs….Perdu….

-Je l'étais…Désolé….Souffla-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as perdu quelqu'un à qui tu tenais énormément.

Gabriel n'osait pas relever la tête, il savait qu'il s'était dévoilé un peu trop mais cela lui pesait tellement sur le cœur. Tellement. Alors il acquiesça légèrement provoquant un sourire attendris de la part de sa « tante ».

-C'est Bellatrix qui a….fait ça ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau, le regard résolument baissé.

-Alors c'est normal qui tu aie voulu te venger, non ? Que tu l'aie tué ? Non ?

Gabriel releva la tête brutalement, la regardant de ses yeux exorbités.

-Non, Evy, non ! Je n'aurais pas dus la tuer, j'aurais dus la neutraliser, elle aurait été jugée et aurait écopé de la prison à vie.

-Nous sommes en temps de guerre, Gabriel. Les jugements sont dictés par la peur et Voldemort l'aurait fait sortir de n'importe quelle prison….

-Peut-être que la tuer était la seule solution mais j'ai apprécié. La dernière fois que j'ai tué….Avança-t-il prudemment, car après tout, il s'agissait bien de Voldemort. La dernière fois que j'ai tué….Je n'ai rien ressentis sinon la douleur d'avoir perdu Drago et….Et Sev'. Je ne pensais qu'a cela et malgré tout ce que signifiait la mort de cette personne, je n'arrivais pas….Et quand je l'ai tué, elle. Je n'ai pas ressenti CA, même pas du soulagement. Juste….C'était moi ou elle. Ici, c'était différent. J'avais sa vie entre mes mains et je l'ai tué.

-Gabriel….Je….Je ne te suis pas. Désolée.

-C'est normal mais j'ai juste besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Tu sais, j'ai refusé toute ma vie de tuer, je refusais de penser qu'on puisse y être obligé…Par n'importe quoi. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je me suis résigné. Mais je ne pensais pas être devenu comme ça….

-Comment, Gab ?

-Si…..Je n'ai pas le droit de décider de la vie des gens même si….Gabriel souffla, passant ses mains sur son visage. J'ai été élevé dans….Je suis un enfant de la guerre. Un soldat. Je ne pensais pas être un guerrier.

-Je ne comprends pas tout, Gabriel mais….

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis du « bon » côté que je peux tuer à ma guise sinon rien ne me différencierait d'eux, tu comprends ?

-Je crois. Mais c'était un duel, je veux dire…..

-Ce n'est pas que cela…..Avec la chambre des secrets…..J'ai décidé de ne pas aller tuer le basilic parce que je m'inquiétais pour le possédé….

-C'est bien, non ?

-Qui suis-je pour privilégier la victime de Tom par rapport à celle du basilic ?

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Gab. Le fait même que tu te poses ces questions le prouvent….Répondit-elle doucement.

C'est un rire amer qui lui répondit, attristée elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel mais celui-ci la retira et la regarda dans les yeux :

-Tu dis ça mais serait-tu fier d'avoir un fils comme moi ? Lança-t-il âprement.

-Je….Quoi ?...Je…..Evy s'empourpra prenant la remarque pour une déclaration.

-Ne te méprend pas, Evy….Je ne te connais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit….Mais je crois que ça aussi, ça m'aurait bien plu….

-….

-Je demandais ça….Comme ça. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible se reconcentrant sur ses mains.

-Gabriel….

-Je me demandais juste si on pouvait fier d'avoir un fils comme moi….

-Bien sur….Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser le contraire ?!

-Tu n'as pas vu le regard de Remus quand j'ai lancé le doloris sur Bellatrix ou celui de James quand il a vu mon tatouage…Tu n'as pas vu leur expression quand ils ont vu ma puissance…

-J'ai vu la détermination de Sirius à rester auprès de toi quand vous êtes rentré de la chambre, l'inquiétude de Lily après la mission du médaillon, le regard d'Harry quand il te regarde….

-Harry, hein….Lança Gabriel d'une voix étrange.

-Tu le connais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mieux que quiconque….Répondit-il sincèrement. Qui voudrait d'un guerrier comme fils ? Je n'ai pas envie de dire la vérité parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir leur regard quand ils l'apprendront…Expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

-De qui parles-tu ? Questionna Evy tout de même un peu perdue.

-Ma famille. Ils sont géniaux….Tellement différent mais tellement semblable…Souffla-t-il avec un regard triste. Cela serait sans doute plus simple s'ils étaient radicalement différents.

-Sûrement….

-Severus me disais tout le temps que j'avais l'entêtement Gryffondoresque de mon père, l'intelligence normalement Serdaiglienne de ma mère mais que j'aurais tout de même fait un foutu Serpentard….Rigola Gabriel avec un regard nostalgique.

-Tu…..Vous vous entendiez bien ? Severus et toi, je veux dire ?

Gabriel tourna vers elle un regard tellement hanté par de bon ou de mauvais moment qu'elle en fut un moment totalement déstabilisée.

-On s'est détesté pendant 6 ans parce que selon lui j'étais comme mon père et selon moi, c'était un vrai enfoiré de prof imprégné jusqu'aux os de magie noire….Mais il est vite devenu mon mentor et un ami exceptionnel.

-Et c'était mal ? D'être comme ton père ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-L'orphelin que j"étais, aurait crié haut et fort que son père était droit et fier ensuite, il est tombé de son pied d'estal et enfin, j'ai comprit que c'était un homme bon qui avait simplement mis un peu de temps à grandir !!

-Gabriel….Commença enfin Evy…..Je pourrais sans doute te donner des réponses plus constructive si tu me dis la vérité, non ? Qui es-tu ? Souffla-t-elle doucement comme pour ne pas le brusqué.

-…

-Fais-moi confiance…Gab….Murmura-t-elle presque suppliante. Reprenant de l'aplomb elle continua en tendant sa main : Everina Angela Eloïse Bringman.

Gabriel regarda la main tendue un moment pour ensuite plonger ses émeraudes dans les obsidiennes d'Evy. Il soupira et tendis à son tour sa main dont il tentait de maîtriser le léger tremblement.

-Harry James Potter. Lança-t-il d'une voix égale guettant pourtant une quelconque réaction positive ou négative de la jeune femme.

Mais la réaction ne vint pas. Evy demeurait devant lui, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds, la mine déconfite….Sans voix, littéralement.

-Evy…Tenta-t-il d'une voix faible et chevrotante.

-Tu….Je…..Enfin….Tu……Je…..

-Respire….Rien n'a changé….Je suis toujours le même, tu sais…Lâcha-t-il, amusé par son bafouillement.

-QUOI ? Tu plaisante, j'espère !! Rien n'a changé ?! RIEN !! TU rigoles ! Je viens de découvrir que tu es mon neveu, que tu as traversé la guerre, et que Harry…..Harry….

-Harry va très bien aller parce que je ferais tout pour….Et James et Lily aussi, et Remus, et Sirius….Et les autres….Compléta calmement Gabriel.

-Mais Harry…

-Gabriel ! Coupa-t-il. Appelle-moi Gabriel ! Ce sera plus simple !! Et puis….

-Bon….Pourquoi ne veux-tu le dire à tes parents ?!

-Evy…Souffla-t-il, las. Tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai, ok ? Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, je ne les ai jamais connus….

-James et Lily ?! Haleta Evy soudain bien pâle.

-C'était dans un autre monde et c'était il y a trois ans ici….Ils t'ont surement parlés de l'attaque d'Halloween, non ?

-Hum….Oui. Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont passé près cette fois-là mais…

-Mais Sirius est arrivé à temps. Pas dans mon monde. Continua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Mais…Tu….Tu es en vie ! Constata-t-elle, totalement perdue.

-Bien vu, Miss Bringman ! Ceci est une autre histoire et pour tout te dire, je suis très fatigué….

-Gabriel !!

-Je suis vraiment très fatigué….Insista-t-il en se recouchant.

Evy n'insista pas, comprenant que c'était peine perdue.

-Evy ?! Rappela-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Trouve une bonne excuse pour Sirius….Les questions vont fusés. Souffla-t-il à moitié endormi.

Evy se contenta d'opiner détaillant avec plus d'intérêt le jeune qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il était torse nu et elle pouvait voir les fines cicatrices zébrer son dos, ainsi que les deux plus grosses sur son torse….Un léger pincement au cœur se fît sentir dans sa poitrine. C'était Harry. Cet homme brisé par la guerre était Harry. L'enfant joyeux et toujours de bonne humeur était devenu Gabriel, un soldat. Le dit Gabriel ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes presque trop vite ce qui l'a fit sursauter :

-Il n'est pas moi. Lâcha-t-il simplement. Quand j'avais son âge, j'étais renfermé, introverti et je ne riais que devant Mimie et Charlotte, les araignées du placard ….Que Dudley a fini par écraser.

Il referma les yeux doucement mais continua imaginant le regard interrogatif de sa tantine :

-Je ne suis pas très fort pour pénétrer les esprits mais tu penses tellement fort….Expliqua-t-il.

Evy fit signe qu'elle avait compris même si cela était inutile puisqu'il avait refermé ses yeux. Ses yeux. Ceux de Lily. Ceux d'Harry. C'était tellement évident. Elle n'avait pas saisi l'allusion à un certain placard et ne savait pas qui était Dudley mais cela semblait vouloir tout dire pour Harry….Non, Gabriel !

Elle détailla le dos de Gabriel qui le lui tournait, s'arrêtant sur le « M ». Lily lui avait dit qu'il était censé représenter sa famille. Et cela lui sautait maintenant aux yeux…M comme Maraudeurs. Un lion représentant ses parents, un serpent représentant Severus, la mèche verte pour son ami Drago et un cheval pour….

Une autre vérité la heurta de plein fouet. Il ne l'avait pas connu. Il avait connu Sirius. Sirius avait du s'occuper de lui étant son parrain, non ? Donc, Sirius et elle n'était pas ensemble là-bas. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il n'était pas fondamentalement fait pour être ensemble ? Pas qu'elle croyait à ces trucs d'âme sœur et tout ça mais bon….Elle chassa tout cela de son esprit en la secouant doucement et s'approcha de Gabriel, passant la main dans ses cheveux dénoués.

Elle sortit de la petite pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte à clés, Gabriel n'avait pas besoin d'une autre visite. Maintenant, le tout était de trouver une idée et une bonne pour ses amis….


	49. Vicieux mais efficace

Merciiiiiii pour toute vos reviews...

* * *

-A ton avis, Lunard, comment il a fait ? Demanda James, négligemment, engloutissant une grosse bouchée de pain. Les émotions ça creusent !

-Je ne sais pas….Répondit le lycan, pensivement. Tu crois que….

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien…Une bêtise.

-En tout cas, quoi qu'il ait fait, on ne lui en sera jamais suffisamment reconnaissant….Souffla Lily, avec Elena dans ses bras.

-Cette petite aura eu un départ mouvementé, commenta James en prenant doucement sa filleule dans ses bras.

-Mais parrain, va aller bien, hein papa ?! Demanda pour la centième fois Harry à son père.

-Oui, Ry'. Il va bien, on va bientôt aller le voir….

-Quand ? Demanda l'enfant pressé de voir son parrain.

-Quand tu auras fini ton repas….Mange.

Harry ne se le fît pas répéter deux fois et enfourna trois fois plus vite sous les rires de son père et le regard désapprobateur de sa mère.

-En tout cas, reprit James en se retournant vers sa femme, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous vous étiez retrouvez là-dedans…..Je….Je remercierai toujours Merlin que tu sois partie avec les enfants….Lança-t-il plus faiblement, fixant les émeraudes de sa femme.

Celle-ci, voyant l'ombre si familière dans les yeux de son mari, se leva pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Les yeux brun clair de James avaient toujours été lumineux, éclatant de vivacité. Ils n'étaient jamais ternis. Jamais. Les ombres dans ces profondeurs noisette étaient apparues après l'attaque d'halloween. Ses yeux se ternissaient, s'assombrissaient dés qu'il avait peur pour sa famille, dés qu'il craignait pour eux. Et Lily détestait ces ombres. Détestait voir les yeux de son mari se voiler.

Remus regardait le couple avec tendresse. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble…Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de penser à Gabriel. A sa colère. A s haine. A se feu qui n'avait plus rien d'un feu de vie mais tout d'un incendie destructeur. Ce feu qui semblait le consumé petit à petit. Il ne fallait pas être lycan pour sentir la détresse sourde du jeune homme, souvent en leur présence d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation presque à sens unique qu'avaient eu Gabriel et Bellatrix. Il était clair que c'était Lestrange qui était responsable de ses nombreuses cicatrices…

_-Tu préfère de loin torturer à la main, hein ? Avec un bon vieux fouet et un couteau bien aiguisé, n'est-ce pas ?!_

Bellatrix l'avait torturé et connaissant le phénomène, cela avait du être atroce. Gabriel d'habitude si lucide, avait, dans sa colère, dévoilé énormément de chose et confondu Bella avec celle de son monde. Il avait pu voir de ses yeux, Kreattur lui être dévoué. Car c'était bien plus que de l'obéissance, l'elfe lui était dévoué, sincèrement. Et l'autre…Dobby ? Aussi. D'une manière admirable.

Ce qu'il l'avait frappé avait été les mots de Gabriel quand Sirius s'était effondré. _Pas encore. Ne me fait pas ça._ Cela ne signifiait qu'une seul chose. Sirius était mort dans son espace-temps. D'où sa surprotection. D'où la promesse à Harry. Donc, ils étaient proches. Très proche._ Ne me fait pas ça. _Si proche pour que la mort de Sirius soit effroyablement douloureuse. Horriblement. Vu sa colère. Vu sa haine. Vu la mort de Bellatrix. Vu l'éclat dans les yeux de Gabriel quand il avait lancé le doloris. Et Remus était sur qu'il y avait bien plus sous les mots de Gabriel qu'il ne le croyait.

Autre chose. Il connaissait Neville Longdubas. _Ca, c'était pour Neville et ses parents. _Logique. Il savait que c'était Bella qui était responsable de leur état. Mais qui était Sniffle ? Ha oui….Son parrain. Il avait vengé son parrain et son oncle donc, tout deux tuer par Bella. Pauvre gosse. Car c'était ce à quoi il pensait quand il l'avait vu lancé le doloris. Tant de haine. De désespoir.

Et enfin, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec lui à la fin. _Comptez-vous juger Voldemort ?_ Non, bien sur que non. Cela coulait de source. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la guerre. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tuer Bella ? Parce que….Il n'était pas auror ? Idiot. Pourquoi seul les aurors pourraient se venger ? Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait….De vengeance. Ceux qui voulaient tuer Voldemort par pure justice, parce que ce qu'il faisait était mal se résumait à l'ordre. Et encore. Comment discerner la vengeance de la justice quand de toute manière, on peut tuer le monstre ? Où est la nécessité de faire la différence ? Remus avait la conviction que Gabriel connaissait la réponse à cette question. Et le pire c'est que Gabriel avait tout à fait raison….Qui prend la peine de se demander comment le monstre est devenu monstrueux ? Qui se demande combien l'être ignoble a pu souffrir ? Qui s'intéresse à lui sinon pour ce qu'il fait ? Car les monstres sont souvent des hommes brisés. Malheureusement.

_-Un orphelin élevé dans l'indifférence et les humiliations…._

Ce n'était pas une excuse. Même pas le préambule d'une d'elles. Juste…..Ce qu'on pourrait appeler un facteur favorisant. Mais tous les orphelins ne devienne pas violent ou agressif, tout les orphelins n'en veulent pas à la terre entière….Gabriel était orphelin. Et il semblait profondément bon.

-James, tu penses quoi de la réaction de Gabriel quand Sir' est tombé ? Demanda-t-il enfin sortant de ses réflexions.

-Hum….Il connait Sirius c'est évident. Il l'aime…..Souffla-t-il.

Le mot était lâché. C'était bel et bien de l'amour. Mais de quel genre ? Filial ? Amitié ? Fraternelle ? Amoureux ?

Remus se passa une main sur le visage fatigué de toutes ses hypothèses. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gabriel ne voulait pas leur dire la vérité. Était-elle si sombre ? Si sale ?

-J'ai fini ! Cria presque Harry en bondissant sur ses petites jambes. On y va ?! Dis, on y va ?! Papa !! On y va ?!

-Ouiiiiii……Soupira James avec un sourire attendris.

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie d'un bon pas. Harry poussa la porte bruyamment et un sourire éclatant prit place sur son visage quand il vit son parrain réveillé dans son lit. Somnolent mais éveillé.

-Parrain !! S'écria le petit en sautant littéralement sur le lit pour plonger dans les bras de Sirius.

Malgré la fatigue omniprésente sur le visage de Sirius, celui-ci s'éclaira d'un sourire lumineux alors qu'il serrait l'enfant dans ses bras. Un autre sourire, plus ému, prit place quand James lui tendis Elena. Il prit le petit être doucement, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'Evy observait la scène, émue.

-Content de te voir en forme….Lança James d'un ton doux qui trahissait toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti pour son ami.

-Moi aussi….Répondit Sirius faiblement.

-Tu va bien parrain ?! Demanda enfin Harry.

-Ca va très bien, gamin…..Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondit affectueusement Sirius.

A ce moment-là, Severus, Pompom et le directeur entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Severus avait un visage fermé, Pompom paraissait soucieuse lançant des regards furtifs à Sirius et Dumbledore affichait, comme d'habitude, un air débonnaire et un regard malicieux à moitié caché par ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je dois t'examiner, Black….Lança froidement Severus d'un ton impérieux.

Sirius ne daigna même pas lui répondre mais n'opposa aucune résistance.

-Que s'est-il passé, au fait ? Demanda enfin Sirius avec une mine interrogative.

-Ben…..Quand tu es tombé, Gab…..Il s'est précipité sur toi….Répondit James, gêné.

-Presque….Presque en larme. Compléta Remus. Ils nous a tous mis à l'abri et vous a fait transplaner toi, Evy et Elena ici…

-Transplaner ? Mais…..

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a transplané mais des elfes de maison…Tu sais qu'ils peuvent contourner ce genre de sort…..

Les traits de Sirius se creusèrent pour se faire suspicieux.

-Des elfes de maison ?! Tu veux dire…..Kreattur ?

-Hm hm….Acquiesça Remus. Lui et….Heu….Dobby, je crois.

-Dobby ?! Répéta Severus interloqué.

-Qu'y a-t-il Severus, mon garçon ? L'interpella Albus.

-C'est l'elfe des Malfoy….Répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

C'était clairement l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de la plupart des personnes présente dans la pièce.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ils lui étaient loyaux. Ils étaient pris à mourir pour lui…Lança James.

-Les elfes mentent si on le leur ordonne….Fit remarquer Severus acide.

-Ils ne mentaient pas Rogue….Rétorqua James sur le même ton.

-Ensuite, reprit Remus avant que cela ne dégénère, il est sorti et….Et a tué Bellatrix.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Sirius alors qu'un sourire menaçait de se peindre sur ses lèvres.

-C'était donc lui ? S'étonna Dumbledore, fronçant ses sourcils argentés. Alastor m'a pourtant indiqué qu'il pouvait dire qu'elle avait été soumise au doloris trop longtemps….

-En fait….Gabriel était très en colère après que….A mon avis, il confondait cette Bellatrix avec la sienne, celle de son monde….C'est elle qui l'a torturé. Il l'a tué pour venger son parrain et son oncle….

Evy pâlit à la nouvelle, concluant rapidement que l'oncle en question devait être Remus. Bellatrix avait tué Remus et Sirius. Elle dut faire un énorme effort et se répéter tel un mantra que ce n'était pas dans ce monde-ci pour ne laisser rien paraître. Elle réussit. Personne ne le remarqua. Elle devait pourtant être la seule à être réellement mal à l'aise par rapport à la mort de Bellatrix, surtout en voyant le petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de son mari…

-Il a lancé le doloris ? Lança rudement Severus, apparemment surpris.

-Et l'Avada….Compléta James, pas plus atteint que cela. Cette salope avait ce qu'elle méritait après tout….

-Et après ? Je n'ai pas compris quel sort elle m'a lancé….Reprit Sirius.

-Corrsanguis, Black. Cracha Severus, apparemment agacé.

-Il empoissonne le sang. Gabriel semblait bien le connaitre et selon lui seul une transfusion de quelqu'un lié magiquement ou par le sang avec toi pouvait te sauver….

-Et ? Qui s'y est collé ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Evy ne pouvait pas dans son état…Alors qui ? Répéta-t-il. C'était idiot, mais Sirius avait peur que cela ne soit Harry….Il était bien trop petit et Sirius se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite quantité…

-Ben….On sait pas…Compléta James en haussant les épaules.

-….

-Gab nous a fait sortir….Expliqua Remus. Il ne restait plus que lui et Pompom….

Là encore, personne ne sembla le remarquer mais Evy était plus pâle que la mort, sentant le moment du grand mensonge arrivé….Mensonge dont elle ignorait encore le contenu en passant…

Sirius, lui, se sentait….Etrange. C'était la deuxième fois que Gabriel lui sauvait la vie, la deuxième fois que ce gosse lui sauvait bien plus que la mise alors qu'au fond, cela restait un anonyme….Etrange.

Et quand on parle du loup….

Gabriel sortit discrètement de la petite pièce au fond de l'infirmerie, inutile de dire qu'il aurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment préféré passer inaperçu. Il s'était lancé un sort de glamour pour aller jusque dans chambre mais si cela cachait son visage pâle et ses poches sous les yeux, sa respiration, elle, n'en était pas moins erratique… Et c'est tout une flopée de paire d'yeux qui se braquèrent sur lui dés qu'il eut fermé la porte avec, pourtant, la plus grande délicatesse….

Il remarqua tout de suite que son parrain avait repris des couleurs et que lui aussi l'observait, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard azur. Il aperçut aussi Evy, blême, les lèvres pincées, se tortillant nerveusement les mains…

Restant immobile une dizaine de seconde, il décida que la meilleur tactique était encore de faire comme si de rien n'était….Il repris donc son chemin vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, croisant virtuellement les doigts….Sait-on jamais que…

-Gabriel….Lâcha Remus d'un ton calme, presque amusé comme s'il avait saisi la démarche.

Et merde ! Pourquoi, Merlin, les maraudeurs étaient-ils aussi curieux ?! Avec une lenteur effroyable, Gabriel se retourna vers le petit groupe agglutiné autour du lit de Sirius. Son regard glissa avec tendresse sur la petite Elena qui était blottie dans les bras de son père mais il redevient sérieux en se fixant sur Remus.

-Oui ? Lança-t-il, innocemment. Peut-être trop…

-Comment connaissez-vous Dobby ?! Lança rudement Severus se décidant à aborder le sujet de front.

-Toujours aussi direct, Severus….Soupira Gabriel, se massant les tempes en anticipant la conversation.

-Alors…Grinça Severus apparemment peu disposé à attendre.

-Alors, c'est un ami, un très bon ami même tout comme Kreattur et les détails ne vous regardent aucunement….Trancha-t-il.

-Ce sont les elfes des deux familles noires les plus célèbres….Fit remarqué Remus.

-En effet. Approuva Gabriel, décidé à ne pas leur faciliter la tâche.

-Kreattur vous appelle Maître….Gronda l'espion de plus en plus enclin à la colère.

-Oui…..La voix était calme, contrastant sauvagement avec la voix rude et violente de Severus.

Severus parcourut en de rapides enjambées les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, l'agrippa durement par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, férocement.

-S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas plus que les lâches c'est les traîtres !! Tu ne sers pas Voldemort, alors qui sers-tu ? Pour quoi te bas-tu ? Cracha littéralement Severus alors qu'il était front à front avec Gabriel.

Bizarrement, il ressentait nettement moins de douleur et de peine que quand Sirius l'avait coincé contre le mur dans le bureau d'Albus. Ce qui était tout à fait normal quand on y pensait….Jamais Sirius n'avait levé la main sur lui, jamais il n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un geste ambigu….Severus en revanche….Severus était un adepte des gifles pour remettre les idées en place et n'avait jamais hésité à le secouer un temps soit peu quand la situation l'exigeait….Rien de bien nouveau en somme à le voir à deux centimètres de son visage avec un ton de voix à coupé au couteau et un regard plus que furibond. C'est calmement qu'il lui répondit :

-Premièrement tu vas me lâcher tout de suite, deuxièmement je ne travaille que pour moi et troisièmement, arrête de dire des conneries Severus…Il n'y a rien que tu déteste plus que les lâches pour la simple et bonne raison que tu estimes que puisque, toi, tu as tout perdu en étant courageux, les autres peuvent faire un effort…

Le regard de Severus changea, un éclair de curiosité illumina son regard ponctué par de l'intérêt….Il le relâcha immédiatement, reprenant sa place auprès du directeur qui avait observé la scène intéressé.

-De plus, je pensais sincèrement que ma relation, personnelle soit dit en passant, avec les elfes serait secondaires dans la conversation….Lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante en se félicitant intérieurement de sa parfaite imitation de Drago.

Cela sembla sortir James de sa léthargie vu qu'il s'empressa de demander :

-Comment as-tu fait pour Sirius ? Je pensais que…

-Demandez à Evy, elle répondra à vos questions….Vicieux mais efficace.

Evy le foudroya du regard alors qu'il s'éclipsait de l'infirmerie profitant que les regards soient braqués sur la jeune maman….


	50. Une vérité que l'on veut ignorer

Bon, bon...

Alors, les examens arrivent a grand pas...trop grand pas selon moi mais bon...

Et comme c'est un passage déterminant et que j'ai pas envie de le bacler, je vais pas me presser, sorry pour les accroc!! lol

Sinon, merci encore pour vox reviews, oui des revélations a sonné mais pas pour tout le monde et pt pas volontairement lol...En dit pas plus...

BIZZZ!!

* * *

-Evy ? L'interpella son mari, doucement.

La jeune femme essayait de trouver un mensonge convaincant….Bon allez, s'il n'était pas super convaincant ce n'était pas grave…..Bordel ! N'importe quoi, une idée vite !! Mais c'était plutôt une foule de nom d'oiseaux qui affluaient dans son crâne, tous plus épicés les uns que les autres, pour qualifier Gabriel, hum Harry…Non, Gabriel. Enfin, elle se comprenait…

Elle devait avouer que l'idée de dire la vérité l'effleura….Bon d'accord, elle la toucha pleinement de ses dix doigts pendant une grosse vingtaine de seconde…Mais…

_-Je n'ai pas envie de dire la vérité parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir leur regard quand ils l'apprendront…._

Avait-elle vraiment le droit de renier son choix, même si selon elle, ce n'était pas le bon ? Avait-elle le droit de récolter à sa place les premières impressions qui seraient, elle en était sure, tout autre que celles qu'il appréhendait ? Avait-elle le droit de bafouer ce qu'il lui avait dit et par ce fait, de rompre la confiance si durement gagné ? De lui faire regretter l'aveu, presque arraché ?

Non….Evidemment que non…..Elle soupira….Cela aurait été tellement plus simple de ne pas se poser de questions et de parler sans réfléchir. De lancer les vérités à tour de bras…_Le chemin le plus facile est souvent le mauvais, préfère donc le chemin douloureux et ardu…Il te mènera plus loin…_Son père avait beau être ringard et totalement dépassé sur un nombre incalculable de chose, il avait tout de même raison….

-En fait, il a prit mon sang….Commença Evy, hésitant presque à chaque mot….

-Quoi ? Mais il a dit que c'était imprudent ! Coassa James.

-Hum….Oui, mais il en a prit qu'un tout petit peu et il a….Lancé un sort de duplication sur l'échantillon. Lança-t-elle à vive allure. C'est que c'était plutôt difficile d'inventer un mensonge qui tenait la route dans le monde de la magie quand on y est pas né…Elle savait que le sort existait mais pouvait-il s'appliquer à un liquide ?

D'après le regard de Severus, elle était tentée de dire non mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant….Elle fixa les obsidiennes de Severus comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand il cherchait son mari, n'abaissant jamais les yeux…

-Quand ? Demanda enfin l'espion. Vous nous avez dit être sortit tous en même temps et que seul Pompom était restée.

-Hum…..Je….Quand….Peu après…Quand je suis partie aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir, j'ai fait un crochet par ici et Gabriel m'a demandé quelque gouttes de mon sang….

-Quelques gouttes ?! Susurra dangereusement Severus, sa bouche formant un rictus méprisant.

-Oui, quelques gouttes….Confirma-t-elle le défiant de la contredire.

-Sottise !! Tonna-t-il. On ne peut récréer 2 litres à partir de quelque gouttes et même si on le pouvait, le sang est bien trop complexe pour être simplement dupliqué…Il serait tout bonnement dénaturé et deviendrait un poison….Or, Black est encore en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'est malheureux….Lâcha-t-il d'un ton professoral et distant.

Evy resta silencieuse un moment avant de peindre sur son visage sa plus belle expression étonnée.

-Je…Je ne savais pas….Balbutia-t-elle feintant à merveille la confusion.

-Comme cela est pratique…Lança Severus d'une voix grave.

-Arrêtes, Rogue ! Evy ne ment pas ! Siffla Sirius en direction de l'espion. Gabriel lui a simplement menti….Expliqua-t-il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

-Mais il t'a quand même sauvé la vie….Indiqua Evy tentant malgré tout de protéger celui qui aurait pu être son neveu.

-Sans doute…Murmura Sirius.

-Il vous reste une dialyse à faire, Sirius, indiqua Pompom. On la fera demain matin, jusque là vous resterez ici…

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je me sens bien ! Je m'en vais d'ici ! Râla Sirius en s'extirpant des couvertures blanches.

-Sirius Orion Black, vous allez écouter ce que dit l'infirmière ! Cria presque Evy le foudroyant de son regard noir.

-Bonne chance, Patmol ! Lança James en sortant de l'infirmerie avec Lily, Eline et Harry.

-Lâcheur ! Maugréa-t-il en se recouchant, se sentant tout petit sous le regard de sa femme.

Dumbledore et Severus avait suivit le couple Potter et seul Remus était resté dans l'infirmerie. Il restait là à regarder son ami, à regarder le couple, à regarder Evy…Elle semblait tendue, plus pâle que d'habitude, avait lancé des regards étranges à James, Lily et Severus pendant toute la conversation, serrait ses mains surement pour les empêcher de trembler et son sourire était crispé….Elle mentait. Suffisait d'être observateur.

-Je peux te parler s'il te plaît Evy…Lança Remus de son ton calme habituel.

-Bien sur !

Les deux amis se reculèrent dans un coin de l'infirmerie laissant le père et la fille se découvrir et Remus planta son regard ambre dans les obsidiennes de son amie.

-Qu'y a-t-il Rem' ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix que toute personne aurait qualifiée de détendue. Toute personne ? non. Pas les lycans.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais, ni comment tu le fais si bien mais je sais que tu mens, Evy, je le sens….

-Tu te fais des idées…Lança-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincue, sentant ses défenses s'effriter doucement mais surement.

-Ne joue pas à ça et dit moi la vérité…..Cela peut-être dangereux….Lança-t-il tendu.

Après quelque secondes à contempler l'océan miel de Remus, elle finit par répondre :

-C'est important et ce n'est pas dangereux. Mais je ne peux pas te dire la vérité et je n'ai pas envie de dire un autre mensonge alors ne pose plus de questions…Lança-t-elle d'une voix calme et déterminée.

-Je sais que Gabriel n'est pas mauvais mais les mystères ne sont jamais bon, Evy…

-Je le sais et je le lui ai dit mais c'est à lui de prendre la décision. Conclut-elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Et certaine. Lança-t-elle en retournant près de sa famille.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

-Morte ? Comment cela : Morte ? Répéta le Lord, les yeux vibrant de rage.

-Elle a été tuée par James, Gabriel James….Cracha Rodolphus avec hargne.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Siffla le mage.

-Je les ai entendus….Mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Souffla le veuf.

Quiconque ne connaissant pas le couple Lestrange aurait compatis aux malheurs de ce mari désormais veuf, aurait volontiers posé une main plein de sollicitude sur son épaule ou l'aurait encouragé par des paroles de réconforts….Mais la vérité c'est que Rodolphus Lestrange était loin, très loin du mari aimant et dévoué à sa femme. Certains dirait que vu la femme, cela n'était pas étonnant ; D'autre expliqueront le comportement de Bellatrix par ce manque d'attention. Encore une fois, cela était on ne peut plus éloigner de la vérité.

La vérité, c'est que Rodolphus Lestrange avait été un enfant plein de vie et débordant de rêve tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres, que son père était un homme froid et obsédé par la discipline et la pureté du sang, qu'il avait tout fait durant son adolescence pour que ce père autoritaire soit fier de lui, qu'il était devenu un être aussi froid que lui haïssant tout ce qui n'était pas « standard », soigné et droit. Qu'il avait eu vraiment du mal pour intégré le concept de la haine mais que le fouet y avait contribué grandement et que enfin, il était bien plus facile de briser les rêves que de les reconstruire.

La vérité, c'est que Bellatrix Black était née dans une famille aimante. Aimante envers ses enfants mais surtout envers les traditions. Aimante envers la pureté du sang. Aimante envers le pouvoir et la richesse. Que cela avait été une petite fille malicieuse et adorant jouer aux poupées. Que cela avait été une gamine de neuf ans que le père avait menacé d'enfermer dans le placard tout noir si jamais elle revoyait ce sang-de-bourbe écœurant, qu'étant jeune fille, elle avait encore l'espoir qu'un preux chevalier vienne la délivrer de cette prison de préjuger, qu'elle s'était construite un masque tellement parfait qu'elle le confondait de plus en plus souvent avec elle-même, qu'elle était devenue une femme cruelle et avide de sang parce que cela respectait la tradition.

La vérité c'est que leurs parents c'étaient arrangés quand ils avaient trois ans, que Bellatrix avaient essayé de dire à son père qu'elle aimait les femmes mais qu'elle avait vite abandonné, que Rodolphus avait essayé de ne pas se sentir coupable de vouloir cette femme qui ne l'aimait pas, qu'amertume et rancœur s'était installé comme routine, que la première fois où ils durent faire leur devoir conjugal ce fut dans la douleur et le dégout, que Bellatrix avait eu une furieuse envie de vomir, que le couple s'était mis implicitement d'accord pour ne pas 

avoir d'enfant fruit d'une union stérile, qu'à défaut de s'unir dans l'amour, ils l'avaient fait dans la haine….

La vérité….Qu'est la vérité ? Une simple perception. Un avis. Ou le déroulement des faits ?

La vérité c'est que le passé est le passé, qu'on ne pourra jamais y revenir, qu'il ne sert à rien de s'y attarder.

La vérité c'est qu'un passé douloureux n'est pas une fatalité. Peut-être un préambule, une introduction ou au contraire, la hargne qui pousse à faire mieux.

La vérité c'est que Bella avait un jour admiré son cousin et Dolphus haït son père.

La vérité c'est qu'ils avaient eu peur et qu'ils ont toujours peur. Peur d'affronter leurs convictions qui ne sont plus leurs maintenant. Peur de faire face au doigt accusateur de toute leur famille. Peur de ne plus être rien pour ceux qui les avaient élevés. Se répétant inlassablement qu'il n'est pas noble de renier sa famille, de renier son sang. _Honore ton père et ta mère._ Honorer. Est-il possible d'honorer quelqu'un qui vous fait souffrir ? Quelqu'un qui vous emprisonne selon ses propres idées corrompues ? Quelqu'un qui a sans doute traversé les mêmes peurs que vous ?

La petite fille jouant aux poupées aurait certainement remercié Gabriel pour son geste mais la vérité c'est qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps, cette petite fille.

La vérité, c'est que parfois, même des gens heureux et n'ayant jamais connu l'autorité arbitraire et injuste d'un père ou ses coups peuvent devenir des monstres.

La vérité. C'est qu'il y en a tellement qu'il y en a plus. La vérité. Ma vérité. Parce qu'elle dépend de ma perception des choses, de ma vie, de mes peines et de mes joies.

La vérité, c'est qu'a cet instant précis, Gabriel se maudissait d'avoir été faible mais que Rodolphus le remerciait pour ne plus avoir à contempler toute la douleur de Bella dans ses yeux azur, que Sirius ne souvenaitt pas de la petite fille. Ni Bella. Que Dolphus se souvenait très bien du regard suppliant de Bella, implorant de lui laisser encore quelques pauvres illusions quand elle lui avait avoué être amoureuse de la fille Nott. De son regard aussi, dévasté, quand la jeune fille était morte.

La vérité est tellement compliquée, implique tellement de _mais_, de vie différente, de sentiments contradictoires qu'on préfère largement le mensonge. Ou du moins, l'illusion…

-Il l'a soumis au doloris avant, Maître…Reprit Rodolphus, d'une voix sourde.

Les iris écarlates de celui-qui-se-prétendait-Lord jusque là obscurcies par la colère s'illuminèrent soudain d'intérêt.

-Tu es sure ? Au doloris ? Siffla le mage, une expression bizarre sur le visage.

-Oui, Maître….Si Remus Lupin n'était pas intervenu, il n'aurait sans doute pas levé le sort….

Un sourire carnassier défigura les traits du mage noir. Il avait perdu un de ses plus précieux mangemort soit mais tout cela n'avait peut-être pas été vain….Quelqu'un capable de lancer un doloris n'était pas irrécupérable…

N'est-ce pas ?


	51. photo souvenirs

C'est fou comme une simple image peut nous retourner…..

Une simple photo.

Elles ne sont qu'un bout de papier sur lequelle un moment est fixé pour toujours, une image parmi tant d'autre dans le long déroulement de scène qu'est notre vie….Du moins pour la plupart d'entre nous.

Pour d'autre c'est bien plus que cela, c'est un recueillement, un souvenir qu'on est sure de garder….Et quand ces gens regardent une photo, il ne voit pas seulement une image mais ils peuvent retrouver l'odeur du moment, entendre le rire de la personne de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre étrange, ressentir la joie qu'il éprouvait alors….Sans vous faire un remake de la Madeleine de Proust, c'est tout de même étonnant ce qu'on se souvient d'un moment alors qu'on le croyait passé…

C'est sans doute, ce qu'est entrain de se dire Gabriel, contemplant une photo de Ginny. La jeune fille le regardait avec un large sourire, des yeux pétillants et Gabriel pouvait dire qu'il avait prit cette photo le lendemain de leur première fois…

Il fût déranger dans ses pensées par trois petits coups frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Il hésita à ranger l'album mais était quasiment sure de l'identité de la personne. Pour finir, il se leva de son lit lentement, encore assez fatigué de son « don », en y laissant le livre. Il ouvrit la porte légèrement et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il laissa entrer Evy.

On était le lendemain de la guérison miraculeuse de Sirius, enfin miraculeuse…..Sa technique n'avait pas marché aussi bien que prévu car sa tante ne savait pas mentir et donc c'était lui qui faisait office de menteur…Il n'avait pas encore été confronté à la « bande » et n'était absolument pas pressé de l'être….

Il regarda sa tante trépigné un moment sur place, souriant de son malaise. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec lui, comment lui parler, comment l'appeler en intimité. Elle était curieuse de tout mais n'osait rien demander…..

-Tu peux t'assoir, tu sais… C'est pas plus chère…

La jeune femme hocha la tête rapidement avant de s'assoir sur le lit du jeune homme. Doucement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, elle détailla la chambre de son possible neveu….Verte et argent….Aux draps dorés. Elle aperçut le serpent, Godric, emmitouflé dans une sorte de couverture dans un coin de la chambre et la pensine. La pensine ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, décidemment la discrétion n'était pas son fort non plus…

-Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser…Lança le jeune homme en suivant son regard. De toute façon, je n'ai pas mis mes anciens souvenirs dedans, elle ne contient que ceux de ce monde….

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Se défendit la jeune femme ayant passé au pivoine.

-Si tu as une question pose-la moi…..Et je verrai si je peux y répondre.

-Hum…..

Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tellement de choses non dites ou non comprises, tellement de suppositions et d'hypothèses…..Et rien ne sortait…..Rien…..Absolument rien.

-Comment t'es tu fais cette cicatrice ? Lança-t-elle en pointant l'éclair.

Aïe. Mauvaise question. Le regard si vert de Gabriel s'était assombri d'un seul coup mais son sourire doux resta plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-C'est compliqué…..Mais c'est un cadeau de Voldemort.….

La nouvelle estomaqua la jeune femme. Voldemort. Voldemort avait blessé Harry. Non Gabriel. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle dans ses bras. Détournant le regard du visage de Gabriel et de la dite cicatrice, celui-ci tomba sur un album, grand ouvert sur le lit. Elle lança un regard oblique à Gabriel qui semblait la regarder avec amusement. Ne trouvant pas la situation amusante du tout, elle éclata :

-Tu trouve cela drôle ? Je suis hyper mal à l'aise et toi, tu te marre ? Gronda-t-elle, ses joues virant au rouge.

-Tu veux le regarder ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement du monde. Il n'y a rien dedans que tu ne puisses savoir….

-Ho ! Oui, oui ! Je veux bien ! S'étonna la jeune femme, impatiente.

Gabriel saisit le livre et le déposa sur les genoux d'Evy, bien sur, il savait exactement quand il devait s'arrêter dans l'album, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire voir des photos de l'ordre de son espace-temps, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait joué un rôle important dans la guerre….Et dans l'ordre.

-C'est….C'est Ginny ?! Demanda Evy en contemplant la rousse sur la photo

-Oui…Souffla-t-il en caressant le papier rugueux de la photo. C'est Ginny, elle avait 15 ans, là….

-Elle est amoureuse ça se voit….Commenta doucement Evy.

-Elle était amoureuse de moi depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans, moi je m'en suis rendu compte quand elle a eu ses premiers petits copains, 5 ans plus tard….Expliqua Gabriel avec un petit sourire.

Evy tourna la page pour tomber sur une photo d'un trio….Deux garçons dont un roux et une fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Ils avaient l'air des meilleurs ami du monde, souriait allégrement mais c'était encore des enfants….

-On avait 13 ans là….C'était, hum…Je crois pendant une visite à Pré-Au-Lard. Hermione regardait toujours autour de nous pour voir si un professeur ne m'avait pas vu…Soupira-t-il, d'un ton plein de nostalgie.

-Hermione ?

-Nous étions tous trois à Gryffondor et nous sommes devenus amis dès la première année, Hermione, Ron et moi.

-C'est Ron Weasley ? S'étrangla Evy en pointant le rouquin souriant de la photo.

-Ouep ! Rigola Gabriel.

-Tu ne l'as pas connu avant ? Avant ta première année ?! S'étonna Evy.

-Non. Répondit-il rapidement, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas Sirius qui l'avait élevé….

Gabriel tourna encore une page pour tomber sur deux garçons roux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, sûrement entrain de préparer un mauvais coup…..

-Tu les reconnais ?!

-Des jumeaux roux…..Fred et Georges….Lança Evy, avec ébahissement en regardant les deux grandes asperges qu'allait devenir les deux petits chenapans.

-Exact ! Ils vénéraient les maraudeurs et essayaient de les égaler en coups tordus…Je crois qu'ils y sont arrivés….

-Et ben dis donc, ils vont devenir de vraies terreurs….

-Ils étaient géniaux….Souffla Gabriel. Tous géniaux….

Un coup de poignard. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur. _Etaient._ Les jumeaux étaient morts. _Tous._ Ron aussi…..Tous morts.

-Etaient ?! Répéta-t-elle, blême.

Gabriel se retourna vers elle et pinça ses lèvres, la couvant d'un regard affectueux. Evy ne voulait pas de ce regard. Celui que l'on réserve aux enfants quand ils apprennent avec déception que le père Noël n'existe pas, que la paix sur terre n'est qu'un mirage et que les adultes sont loin d'être des saints. Elle ne voulait pas de ce regard compatissant.

Gabriel referma brutalement l'album et le plaça dans son armoire.

-Je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Non, non, Gabriel….Je t'assure !! Lança-t-elle, ayant vraiment envie de savoir.

-Non, Evy….Plus tard. Allons-y doucement, ok ?! C'est mieux pour toi et pour moi….Expliqua-t-il avec un timide sourire qui ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Bien. Se résigna-t-elle en se relevant.

-Evy….Je peux te demander une chose ?

-Evidemment, idiot….Lança-t-elle vivement.

-Je….Je peux….Tu pourras me présenter Elena….Enfin je veux dire….Tu sais….Je voudrais….Bredouilla-t-il peu sûr de lui.

Evy le regarda tendrement, le laissant s'empêtrer dans son cafouillage presque attendrissant.

-Gaby….Oui, évidemment…..Viens avec moi, elle est sûrement avec Sirius dans la salle des profs….

-Hummm…..Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Sirius, je veux dire…

-Tu devras bien les affronter à un moment ou à un autre, tu sais….Souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais….Allons-y. Soupira-t-il. _Godric ? Ccccca te dis une petite joute verbale avec parrain ?_ Siffla-t-il au serpent qui se redressa, las.

_-Encore…..Ccccela devient répétitiffff, Harry…..Mais cccc'est d'accord ! Toujours partant pour voir l'homme ssssans tact et ssssans cccccerveau ! _Siffla le serpent en retour sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-fâché de Gabriel.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle des professeurs. Harry et James devaient y être aussi vu les éclats de rire qui provenaient de la salle. Evy regarda Gabriel étrangement, essayant sûrement de l'imaginer à quatre ans entrain de rire aux éclats…..Ce qui était certainement difficile vu la retenue du jeune homme.

Elle poussa la porte en se répétant que cela n'était pas la même personne mais ne put empêcher mille et une questions de pointer le bout de leur nez quand elle vit l'enfant de quatre ans, ivre de vie.

Gabriel fut soulagé de voir Sirius remit sur pied, il savait bien sure qu'il allait s'en remettre mais c'était toujours autre chose de le voir debout en train de grimacer pour faire rire sa fille….Il s'était toujours dit que Sirius aurait fait un père formidable et il avait eu raison….Ca allait être un papa fabuleux.

-Content de te voir en forme Sirius…Lança-t-il sincèrement mais avec bien plus de retenue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qu'Evy dut remarquer vu son regard insistant.

-Merci. Répondit le jeune père avant de se lever et de placer sa fille dans les bras de son parrain.

Il se dirigea vers Gabriel et lui tendit sa main, main que Gabriel s'empressa de serrer, essayant de faire passer par le geste simple tout ses sentiments.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé…..Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'Evy se retrouve seul avec le bébé….Souffla-t-il la mine effroyablement sérieuse.

_-Cccc'est un nouveau type de joute vvvvverbale, Harry ?!_ Siffla Godric, rieur.

Sirius dut l'avoir entendu car il recula instantanément, si bien que Gabriel éclata de rire.

_-Tu peux sssortir, maintenant, sssstupide reptile !! Il t'a entendu…_

_-Qui ? Le gros beta ? Pas grave…._

_-C'est Ssssiriussss, Godric, Ssssirius…._

_-Harry est là ?! Le petit ?_

_-Ouep….Ssssort avant qu'ils zzzzzen aient marre de ne rien comprendre à la converssssattttion…._

_-Mais je lessss emmerde !!_

Le serpent sorti par la manche de Gabriel et se dirigea tout de suite vers Harry qui avait une mine rayonnante rien qu'a la vue du serpent. Sirius le regardait toujours bizarrement alors il enchaîna….

-Désolé….Il….Heu…..Il n'est pas fou de toi….Se justifia-t-il.

Evy éclata de rire à l'idée qu'un serpent ne piffe pas son mari et même Sirius eu un léger sourire. Et ne parlons pas de James….

-Sérieusement. Reprit Sirius en plongeant son regard azur dans ses émeraudes, comment as-tu fait ?

-Quoi donc ? S'étonna Gabriel faussement.

-Pour me soigner….Répondit Sirius avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir, il l'avait déjà bien assez fait mais il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, surtout pas à lui…

-Gabriel….Répéta Sirius d'un ton plus cassant.

-Sirius….Souffla Gabriel tristement. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment j'ai fait. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

-Pourquoi ? Si c'est de la magie noire, c'est pas grave, on a compris tu sais….On ne refera plus deux fois la même erreur….Lança son parrain vivement.

-Ce n'est pas ça….Lâcha Gabriel tout de même touché par la remarque.

-Alors quoi ? Commença à s'impatienter Sirius.

_-Dis-lui maintenant ! Ccccc'est le moment ou jamais ! _

_-Pas devant tout le monde !_

Gabriel !! Arrêtes ça !! Arrête de discuter comme si on n'était pas là et dis-moi comment !! S'énerva enfin Sirius en serrant ses poings.

Le regard de Gabriel se durci et toute personne le connaissant un tant soit peu aurait pu dire qu'on n'en tirerait plus rien. S'il y avait bien une technique qui ne fonctionnait pas avec Gabriel, c'était d'élever la voix….Il se renfermait instantanément et déviait la conversation avec ironie et agressivité.

-Ou sinon quoi, Sirius ?! Hein ? J'ai décidé de ne rien dire alors je ne dirais rien. Que ce soit bien clair dans ta petite tête, Black, je décide de ce que je peux dire quand je le veux et personne, ici ou dans l'école ne pourra m'y forcer……Trancha-t-il d'un ton froid qui fit reculer Sirius.

-Personne ? Siffla l'autre agressivement.

-Personne.

-Et Dumbledore ?!

-Va donc pleurer dans ses jupes si tu en a envie Black mais ne m'embête pas avec ça….Cracha-t-il calmement.

Sirius sembla se calmer et voyant que son « adversaire » ne répondait plus, Gabriel se détourna. Il put simplement entendre son parrain souffler :

-Merci pour Bellatrix….

Gabriel stoppa net et Evy se crispa. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son parrain, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-Ne remercie jamais quelqu'un d'avoir tué Sirius….Jamais. C'est bas, c'est cruel et ça ne te ressemble pas….Souffla-t-il en partant, laissant un Sirius ébahis.

Evy ne se fit pas prier, elle attrapa sa fille dans les bras de James et s'élança à la suite de Gabriel…..


	52. Légimencie

Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre plus à vos reviews malheureusement, il y en pas mal et j'ai pas bcp le temps...Je me rattraperai c promis...

Sinon, non Gabriel ne sortira avec personne, sorry mais ce n'est pas possible...

La vérité éclatera dans peu de temps ne vous inquiétez pas mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose?

Hummm je ne sais absolument pas cbm de chapitre il y aura au final...

Merci pour toute vos reviews!! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI...

* * *

Gabriel marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, le visage fermé, la mine sombre….Bordel ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se ferme comme une huître quand quelqu'un criait ?! Réminiscence de son éducation sûrement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était emmerdant…..C'était beaucoup plus tard que la phase agressivité et ironie était venue s'intercaler, sûrement le contact avec Severus….

Et Sirius…Putain, Sirius….Comment pourrait-il lui dire la vérité ? Pourquoi son parrain devait-il toujours s'énerver ? Comment pourra-t-il dire à Sirius qu'il était mort et avait passé sa vie à Azkaban ? Même si c'était dans une autre vie, ce n'était pas une nouvelle des plus gaies à apprendre….

Il regardait le sol en marchant, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas chaque centimètre du château….

-Gaby !! Cria une voix dans son dos.

Il s'arrêta instantanément attendant qu'Evy le rejoigne. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, la jeune femme était devant lui, le visage défait, les yeux attristés et tenait dans ses bras Elena. Sans un mot de plus, elle lui tendit le petit bébé. Celui-ci le regarda curieusement avant de faire ce qui aurait pu être un sourire s'il avait été plus grand….

Gabriel regarda la petite un moment, contemplant le bleu océan de ses yeux hypnotisant avant de se décider à la prendre dans ses bras. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas plus belle air que Sirius….Il tenait le bébé comme s'il pouvait se casser à chaque moment, avec des gestes précautionneux et prudents.

Il la plaça pourtant dans le creux de ses bras et commença à la bercer délicatement.

-Salut toi….Souffla-t-il. Je suis Ga….un ami. Un très bon ami….Souffla-t-il n'ayant pas le courage, pour une étrange raison, de se présenter comme simplement Gabriel à un minuscule bébé d'a peine deux jours…

-Je crois que tu peux lui dire, elle ne le dira à personne…..Elena, je te présente ton…

-Chut ! Siffla Gabriel prestement. Les murs ont des oreilles ! Expliqua-t-il.

Et Gabriel ne croyait pas si bien dire…. Sûrement trop absorbé par sa cousine et sa tante, par les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il n'avait pas senti la présence de Severus qui les espionnait à l'angle du mur….

Pas que le mangemort l'ait fait exprès, soyons clair, mais il s'était juste retrouvé au bon endroit au bon moment en retournant à la salle des profs à la fin de son cours….Voyant l'échange entre les deux amis et ayant la conviction qu'Evy en savait plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire, il s'était tapi dans l'ombre, chose qu'il savait très bien faire…

Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif quand Gabriel avait visé juste en décrivant ses sentiments. Comment pouvait-il savoir si précisément ce qu'il ressentait ? A moins que lui-même ne le lui ait dit ? Ils devaient plutôt bien s'entendre alors ? De plus, il n'avait pas apprécié que Gabriel étale ainsi ses sentiments devant Potter et sa clique….Question de dignité élémentaire.

Une alarme s'enclencha à l'hésitation de Gabriel et à la remarque d'Evy. Il se tendit quand Gabriel l'arrêta, croyant être repéré mais le jeune homme devait avoir agit par simple prudence. Il tendit donc encore l'oreille :

-Enfin Gaby…..Tu va bien devoir leur dire, non ? S'impatienta Evy.

-Plus tard….Répondit évasivement Gabriel en berçant délicatement le bébé.

-Plus tard ? Répéta la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas plus vague en stock ?

-Un jour….Répondit encore Gabriel, négligemment.

-Gabriel ! S'étrangla la jeune maman.

-Ecoutes, Evy….Je t'ai dit pourquoi je ne voulais pas leur dire, ok ? Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis….Je leur dirais le moment venu…De toute manière, il faudra bien que je le dise pour accomplir ma mission…Compléta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Quelle mission ? S'étonna Evy.

-Ce n'est rien…C'est personnelle. Lança-t-il vivement. Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Bien sur que si ! Ca nous regarde tous !

-Non. Je leur dirai, c'est promis….Mais je décide quand, où et comment…Ok ?

-….

-Evy ? Gronda Gabriel doucement pour ne pas effrayer la petite.

-Ok, ok…..Mais je persiste à dire que tu te fais des illusions…Ils réagiraient très bien….Expliqua la jeune femme dans une ultime tentative de le convaincre.

-Tu ne sais que mon nom, Evy….Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, de mon histoire….Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait et combien de gens sont mort pour moi….Lança-t-il regardant tristement l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras. J'ai juré en arrivant ici et en découvrant ce monde que rien de ce qui c'était passé dans le mien ne surviendrait ici…..

-Gabriel….Souffla Evy, désappointée devant la confession de Gabriel.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux amis avant qu'Evy ne reprenne.

-Je suis désolée pour Sirius….

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

-Bellatrix. Emit-elle pour seule réponse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça….Il l'a déteste….Moi aussi à un moment donné, je détestais tellement certaine personne que je me serais réjouis de les voir mort….

-Mais tu étais jeune, il a près de 26 ans…

-Je suis jeune mais j'ai vu plus que lui Evy….Et il n'a pas eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que personne n'est totalement méchant…

-Personne ?

-Nous ne sommes pas blanc ou noir, Evy….Nous sommes tous un peu des deux, mais c'est nos actes qui déterminent en définitive de quel côté nous nous trouvons…

-C'est bien dit….Souffla-t-elle.

-N'est-ce pas ? C'est Sirius qui m'avait dit ça…..Confia-t-il. C'est les épreuves qui nous forment et c'est a force de voir des gens mourir que l'on comprend que personne n'a le droit de tuer, qu'importe la personne en face de soi…..

-Mais tu...

-Je sais. J'ai dit que je m'étais résigné. Et je le suis. Parce qu'il ne sert à rien de se battre contre du vent.

-Je ne comprends pas. Lança Evy en faisant écho aux pensées de Severus.

-Tu comprendras…...Répondit-il énigmatique.

Evy ne chercha pas plus loin, ayant appris qu'il ne servait à rien de forcer le garçon.

-Elle a l'air de t'apprécier….Commenta-t-elle en pointant la petite dans ses bras suçant son pouce doucement.

-Oui….Elle est très belle…Félicitation…..Tu le diras à Sirius de ma part….

-Elle est à deux doigt de s'endormir….Tu devrais lui chanter une berceuse…

-Je n'en connais pas….Avoua-t-il, tout penaud.

-Aucune ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Non.

-Mais pourtant, Si….

-Je n'en connais pas. Répéta-t-il plus durement avant de lui rendre le petit bébé qu'il embrassa sur le front et de tourner les talons.

Et un effroyable doute envahis alors Evy. Et s'il n'avait pas vécu avec Sirius ? Et s'il avait bien été élevé dans un orphelinat ? Et s'il avait vraiment rencontré Sirius que lors de ses onze ans ?

Severus regarda Gabriel partir dans un couloir adjacent le regard songeur. Il était resté bloqué sur une partie de la conversation et n'avait suivi le reste que d'une oreille.

_-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait et combien de gens sont mort pour moi…_

_Pour moi…..Pour moi…._

Des gens étaient morts pour lui ? A la limite à cause de le lui mais pour lui ? Pourquoi des gens seraient morts pour un gosse de 19 ans ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de se battre contre du vent ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Gabriel était contre le fait de tuer ? Le Gabriel qui avait froidement assassiné Bellatrix après l'avoir soumis cruellement au doloris ? Ce Gabriel ? Mais d'après la conversation, il dirait que le petit avait été obligé de tuer…Pourquoi ? Qui ? De plus, il avait mentionné Sirius. C'est donc qu'il le connaissait….Et s'il connaissait Black, il devait connaitre ses deux acolytes. Severus ne comprenait pas et il détestait ne pas comprendre presque autant qu'il détestait ne pas savoir… Qui était Gabriel Evan James ?

Gabriel marchait d'un pas précipité vers sa chambre mais le destin lui en voulait sûrement car il rencontra quelqu'un d'autre en chemin, quelqu'un qu'il aurait bien évité encore un peu…Dumbledore.

-Directeur….

-Gabriel ! Lança joyeusement le vieil homme. Je suis ravi de vous voir, j'avais justement besoin de vous parler…Comme vous le savez sûrement, l'école accueille cette année un match de quidditch d'une importance considérable dans son enceinte….

Il n'y avait pas trente six façons de décrire Gabriel en cet instant. Hébété. De un, Albus ne l'emmerdait pas avec des questions aussi inutiles que curieuses, ce qui était, il faut le dire, sa spécialité ; de deux, il était censé être au courant de quelque chose ; de trois, avait-il bien entendu ? Il voulait organiser un événement important à l'école alors qu'on était en pleine guerre ? Hébété, je vous dis.

-Ho ! Suis-je bête ! Se sermonna le plus âgé. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir….Mais l'école accueille bel et bien…

-Non mais ça ne va pas ?! En pleine guerre ? Vous vous plaisez à organiser un événement de ce type ? Et dans l'enceinte de l'école en plus ? S'étrangla Gabriel.

-Voyons, si le match se fait ici, c'est justement parce que Poudlard est un endroit sure, mon garçon….Lui expliqua savamment Albus. Et puis, la guerre ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bien ce qu'elle fera si elle vous tue….Rétorqua Gabriel, voyant rouge.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard d'Albus et Gabriel remarqua seulement maintenant que la lueur habituelle y était bien présente, peut-être même plus que d'habitude… Combiné avec le sourire mielleux placardé sur la face du vieux et son absence de réaction quant au mystère du jour….Ca sentait pas bon…Mais alors là, pas bon du tout…

Le directeur le salua après lui avoir expliqué les modalités de la rencontre de Quidditch. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille et avait seulement retenu qu'il était à la sécurité. Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure…Qu'est-ce que Albus préparait ? Que pouvait-il bien lui réservé ? Franchement, il aurait aimé être plus doué en légimencie pour pouvoir…

Légimencie ?

Bordel ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Merlin lui vienne en aide sur ce coup-là…Bon, objectivons….S'il voulait pénétrer l'esprit de Harry maintenant c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais nom d'un ogre poli, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?!

Il tourna les talons et couru jusque dans la salle des profs….Vide. Il jura de toutes ses forces et appela la carte des maraudeurs….

Le vieux parchemin vint se poser délicatement dans sa main et c'est avec empressement qu'il le déplia et récita la formule. Il repéra bien vite le petit point indiquant Harry dans le quartier des Potter, Lily y était avec Evy, Remus et les enfants mais James faisait une ronde et Sirius était à l'infirmerie surement pour sa deuxième dialyse….Et il remarqua encore plus vite le point intitulé Albus Dumbledore se dirigeant tranquillement vers l'appartement des Potter.

Pas de panique. Il fallait juste qu'il emprunte un des passages secrets. D'un pas soutenu, il parcouru la moitié du château en moins de cinq minutes. Il était au premier dans l'aile droite et il devait se rendre dans l'aile gauche…Une promenade de santé quand on avait le temps, un vrai défi quand on devait se presser.

C'est un Gabriel essoufflé mais satisfait qui frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Lily ouvrit sans attendre et ne cacha pas sa surprise en le voyant. Et Gabriel se sentit soudain très bête car il ne savait pas du tout comment présenter la situation alors que dans trois minutes chrono, Dumbledore serait là….

-Entre, Gab, je t'en prie….L'invita Lily.

-Merci Lily….

Evy lui sourit gracieusement et Remus le salua gentiment. Il devait avoir du bol car Harry se précipita dans ses bras…

-Gaby !! Tu es parti vite, sans Godric…..Le sermonna le petit.

-Je m'excuse, bonhomme. Lâcha Gabriel en cherchant à capter le regard de l'enfant.

Une fois qu'il eut plongé ses émeraudes dans les siennes, ce fut comme si le monde autour d'eux s'écroulait….Il se plongea dans la tête d'Harry, même s'il n'était pas doué en Légimencie, il devait pouvoir réussir à élever des barrières mentales autour des souvenirs précieux de l'enfant afin que personne ne puisse y accéder sinon lui et le petit. Cela n'était possible évidemment que si l'hôte avait une puissance suffisante, même latente, pour alimenter cette barrière. Le tout était de la construire et de faire en sorte qu'elle tienne bon, c'était comme la maçonnerie….Il était le maçon, évidement, construisait le mur et le montait brique par brique mais Harry était le sol, si le sol n'était pas plat et compact, le mur ne tiendrait pas…Il senti la magie de Harry, si vive, si innocente, si comparable et pourtant si différente à la sienne…Et c'est là qu'il comprit pleinement la différence entre ce Harry et lui.

Il était persuadé que sa magie n'avait jamais été comme ça…Si fraîche, si belle, si rayonnante…Il avait toujours eu l'ombre de Voldemort sur la sienne ou le poids de la solitude. La magie est comme l'inconscient, elle se forme selon nos expériences et évolue en fonction de nos ressentis. Harry n'avait jamais connu que la douceur d'un foyer et l'amour, sa magie était douceur et chaleur.

Sortant de sa semi-torpeur, il se mit à la tâche, construisant le mur autour des pensées le concernant, autour du souvenir des photos et par précautions, autour de tous les autres le concernant, les sentiments du petit ainsi que son intime conviction d'être comme Gabriel pourrait lui porter préjudice.

Enfin, il arriva à la dernière pierre et fit en sorte que la magie d'Harry alimente les besoins gargantuesque d'un tel mur. Harry serait certainement mort de fatigue après cela, mais il se remettrait vite…Restant encore quelque minute dans la chaleur de la magie d'Harry, il retourna enfin dans la réalité, se rappelant que l'enfant avait lui aussi un aperçu de sa magie. Et que sa magie à lui, était loin d'être limpide et chaleureuse.

Il eut l'impression de retomber sur le sol et eut à peine le temps de réceptionner le petit corps qui chuta dans ses bras. Il entendit un cri mais du faire un effort pour se reconnecter totalement et se rendre compte que c'était Lily qui avait crié.

-Harry ! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur son fils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Gronda Remus en le défiant du regard.

Indifférent au regard posé sur lui, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le déposa sur le sofa, un peu plus loin.

-Ce n'est rien…Expliqua-t-il simplement en retirant une mèche corbeau de devant les yeux de l'enfant.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Gronda encore Remus.

-Rien…J'ai simplement occulté certains de ses souvenirs me concernant….Il s'en souviendra mais ils ne pourront être vu que par moi-même ou par lui.

-Pourquoi une telle mesure ? Demanda enfin Evy, interpellée.

Comme une réponse à sa question, Dumbledore arriva à ce moment-là. Il regarda successivement Harry et Gabriel d'un regard perçant. Et l'étincelle se changea en flamme.

Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de percer son mystère.


	53. Fête et défaite

* * *

Il aurait dut le savoir…..

Non mais vraiment, il aurait dut le prévoir…..

Il aurait dut percuter dés qu'Albus lui avait annoncé que de vieilles connaissances à lui viendrait à ce putain de match….

Merlin, ce qu'il enrageait…..Non seulement il devait subir le regard scrutateur d'Ollivander tout en cachant sa baguette pour éviter qu'il ne la reconnaisse (Le vieux fou était sûrement capable de la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil…) mais en plus il devait se retenir de parler de tout et de rien avec Firenze. Car comble de l'ironie, ici aussi Firenze était un cas parmi les centaures, il se mêlait aux humains qu'il appréciait particulièrement au contraire de ses congénères…

C'est fou ce qu'Ollivander allait vieillir….L'homme qui le regardait étrangement était jeune, seulement deux-trois rides barraient son visage soucieux, ses yeux clairs brillaient d'intelligence et de malice et un sourire énigmatique animait son visage fin.

Il avait remarquer que Severus l'épiait un peu plus que d'habitude mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi….Il pouvait lire en Sev comme dans un livre ouvert, en fait, il suffisait d'avoir le décodeur….Severus était une contradiction à lui tout seul mais il ne se compliquait pas la vie, il avait le mauvais choix étant jeune, avait pensé se racheter en devenant espion au service de l'ordre mais avait vite compris, toutefois trop tard, que le sacrifice était mille fois supérieur à la faute….Il avait fait avec, s'était construit une barricade, une armure de défense et ne montrait ses sentiments qu'à de rare personne. Drago sera un de ses personnes, lui aussi…Lily en avait été une…Avant.

Remus était plus attentif aussi mais là, il savait pourquoi. Evy lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'elle avait menti, qu'il se doutait de quelque chose mais qu'il lui faisait confiance, du moins suffisamment pour ne pas tenter la méthode dure.

Pour le moment, il avait réussi à s'éclipser et était sagement étendu près du lac. Le stade de l'école avait été réquisitionné pour l'occasion et même s'il se reposait, ce n'était que d'un œil car Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis….C'était une mauvaise idée. Si Tom se décidait à attaquer, les pertes seraient monstrueuses, abominables….Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du vieil homme et ne pouvait espérer que ce n'était pas dans l'unique but de découvrir son identité….Vraiment.

-Bonjour, Survivant.

Gabriel ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se retrouva face à Firenze qui s'était légèrement courbé.

-Vous m'avez fait une peur bleu, Firenze…Avoua-t-il.

-Je suis désolé mais je tenais à vous saluer vous et non Gabriel James.

Les coins des lèvres de Gabriel se relevèrent doucement alors qu'il reposa sa tête sur l'herbe quelque peu humide.

-Vous ne changerez jamais Firenze….Ca, au moins, c'est rassurant.

-Cela l'est sans doute….Souffla le centaure en le regardant avec douceur. Vous ne leur avez pas encore dit….Constata-t-il calmement.

-Non….Plus tard…Souffla Gabriel ennuyé.

-Cela n'est pas sérieux, ce n'est pas bon pour vous…

-J'ai appelé Kreattur et Dobby, changea-t-il de sujet, franchement je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils me manqueraient autant…Ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

-Ce sont vos amis….Fit remarquer le centaure.

-Mes amis….Répéta Gabriel, un voile devant les yeux….

-Ici aussi, vous pouvez vous faire des amis….Lui fit remarquer Firenze.

-Non, je ne crois pas non….Cela aurait été merveilleux, vraiment….Tomber dans un monde où j'aurais pu vivre comme n'importe qui, peut-être avoir une famille qui sait….

-Il n'est pas trop tard…Rajouta le centaure en le regardant de ses yeux pétillant.

-Merlin, Firenze…..C'est sur, je pourrais fuir Poudlard, oublier une fois pour toute ce que je suis, vivre pour de bon…

-Mais vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas…..Ce n'était pas du tout une question, juste une banale constatation. Firenze savait parfaitement comment était fait Gabriel mais il trouvait juste de le dire à voix haute…

-Vous me connaissez bien mon ami….Souffla Gabriel dans un sourire en se redressant. Sûrement le complexe du héros…Rajouta-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas non….Rétorqua Firenze d'un ton calme à faire pâlir Remus.

Gabriel éclata de rire, un rire franc et limpide. Le type de rire qu'il échangeait avec Drago ou Ron, le rire qui transpire la connivence, le rire entre deux personnes qui se connaissent et partage les mêmes expériences, les mêmes peines, le même idéal…

-Je crois que le devoir m'appelle….Répondit simplement Gabriel en se relevant. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Firenze….

Gabriel se mêla encore à la foule qui pullulait ça et là…Il avait toujours détesté la foule, trop oppressante, trop étouffante,…Au moins, cette foule-ci ne le fixait pas comme s'il venait de mars…

-Monsieur James !! L'interpella une voix suave.

Merde ! Voilà qu'il tombait nez à nez avec Ollivander…..

-Monsieur Ollivander…..Salua-t-il.

L'homme le détailla des pieds à la tête de son regard anormalement perçant….

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu dans ma boutique….Lança l'homme….Ni de votre nom, je me rappelle pourtant de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu…Lança-t-il ne cachant pas sa fierté…

-Je passe inaperçu…Répondit-il évasivement.

-Sûrement….Rétorqua l'autre en rapetissant ses yeux. Et quelle baguette avez-vous donc ?! Plutôt défensive ou offensive ? Hummm…..D'après ce qu'Albus m'a dit, vous avez un caractère fort et malin….Alors j'hésite entre le croc de serpent et le ventricule de dragon…Ou peut-être une plume de phœnix…..Murmura Ollivander, perdu dans ses propres suppositions.

-Si je vous disais le crin de licorne ?! Interrogea Gabriel, agacé.

-Je répondrais que vous vous moquez de moi, jeune homme….Rétorqua l'autre sur le même ton.

-Et vous auriez certainement raison….Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Je vois….Souffla Ollivander comprenant que le garçon ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa baguette. Ce qui, pour un curieux comme lui, était comparable à un panneau clignotant avec en grosse lettre : _Mystère à découvrir._

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser….Je dois veiller à la sécurité….Lança Gabriel.

Avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il tourna les talons, plongeant à nouveau dans la foule compacte. Il croisa James qui avait placé Harry sur ses épaules, le petit était radieux car il avait rarement l'occasion de sortir, de participer à ce type d'événement. Lily suivait les deux hommes de sa vie avec Sirius qui portait sa petite perle un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il discuta un peu avec Labe, le blondinet le fit bien rire encore une fois en racontant comment il avait essayé en vain d'échapper à cette célébration de l'inconscience, l'homme n'était de toute évidence pas fana du sport sorcier par excellence, avant de repartir vers la forêt discretement.

Enfin, après un moment à tourner dans la foule encore et encore, il repéra Evy et Remus de loin et se dirigea vers eux, Remus parlait avec un homme jeune, très jeune, à peine plus âgé que lui….Il connaissait l'homme, il l'avait déjà vu mais il n'arrivait plus à mettre un nom sur le visage.

-Gabriel…Le salua Evy, tenant la petite dans ses bras.

-Salut…..Alors, vous vous amusez ?

-Follement. Répondit la jeune femme en levant ses yeux au ciel. Mais Sirius et James s'amusent comme des petits fous…

-C'est normal….Ils adorent le quidditch…

-D'après James, tu es vraiment bon…

-Normal, non ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Gabriel ?! L'interpella Remus. Je te présente un apprenti auror…..Kingsley….Kingsley Shacklebot….Lui présenta Remus.

Gabriel essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser tomber sa mâchoire par terre. Kingsley ? Lui ? Ce….Gosse ? Le jeune le regardait intrigué par sa réaction de ses yeux couleurs cafés encore brillant de joie et d'innocence. Ses traits étaient fins et bien dessinés tandis que ses lèvres charnues mangeaient une bonne partie du bas de son visage. Il avait des cheveux qui descendaient jusque dans son cou. Il portait une sorte de robe de sorcier presque aussi bariolée que celle de Dumbledore.

-Ca ne va pas Gaby ? Lâcha Evy qui tenait de ne pas rire, s'imaginant parfaitement ce que cela devait faire de voir ses amis quinze ans plus jeune.

-Humm….Oui, oui. Je croyais vous connaitre….Mais je me suis tromper de personne. S'expliqua-t-il sous le regard septique de Remus.

-Kingsley est ici pour surveiller les lieux….Expliqua Remus….James et Sirius ont demandés de passer la journée avec leur famille, de toute façon James a catégoriquement interdit à Sirius de reprendre….Rigola Remus à gorge déployée.

-C'est donc James qui vous à attribuer ce poste ? Interrogea Gabriel. Franchement, Kings allait être un auror hors pair, vraiment, l'un des meilleurs mais pour le moment il n'était qu'apprenti et Gabriel se demandait si c'était vraiment prudent.

-Oui, répondit le jeune, mais l'auror Maugrey est là aussi….Continua-t-il percevant surement les inquiétudes de Gabriel.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, Kingsley, je suis sure que vous serez, un jour, l'un des meilleurs mais pour le moment….

-Vous me flattez, Monsieur…Rétorqua le jeune Kingsley gêné par les propos gratifiant de Gabriel.

Evy avait regardé Kingsley d'un autre œil et Remus avait rapetissé ses yeux pour qu'il ne devienne que deux fentes ambrées. Il sentait qu'Evy lui cachait la vérité, à lui et à tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Cela demeurait l'éternelle question. Il avait bien vu la complicité naissante entre elle et Gabriel et il ne pouvait en déduire qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Sûrement par contrainte. La vérité les avait rapprochés. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait aussi que Gabriel en avait dit le moins possible, juste assez pour stopper les questions. Et comme Evy était au moins aussi têtue que son mari, ce qu'il lui avait dit devait être assez important pour qu'elle ne pose plus d'autre question. Il savait que Gabriel avait joué un rôle dans la guerre dans son monde même si cela lui échappait complètement. Pourquoi inclure un gosse dans une guerre sordide ? Mais ceci expliquait cela. Comment pouvait-il connaître l'ordre ? Comment pouvait-il connaitre Kingsley ? Comment pouvait-il si bien connaître les sorts de tortures et leur contre sort ? Pourquoi et comment était-il vraiment lié à Voldemort ? Pourquoi avait-il été torturé au lieu d'être directement abattu ? Pourquoi avait-il été libéré ? On ne s'aventure pas dans les cachots du Lord pour libérer le premier quidam…..

Remus reprit ses esprits quand une explosion retentit brusquement. Il tourna la tête et fut horrifier par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les mangemorts attaquaient !! Les mangemorts sortaient de la forêt en surnombre et des cris résonnaient de part et d'autre.

Kingsley était déjà partit au front pour combattre, Evy s'était raccrochée à son bras en regardant de partout autour d'elle sûrement à la recherche de Sirius.

-Evy ! Retourne au château !!

-Non ! Pas sans Sirius et Elena !! Tonna la jeune femme.

-Retourne au château, c'est là-bas qu'il te cherchera !! Répondit-il sur un ton pressé.

La jeune femme le regarda perdue un moment avant d'acquiescer enfin et de rebrousser chemin vers le château. Elle y serait en sécurité. Il se retrouva seul au milieu de la cohue général, c'était la panique totale, affreuse et sans borne. Les gens criaient, hurlaient, les enfants pleuraient et les mangemorts tuaient à tour de bras, lançant des sortilèges mortelles comme s'ils disaient bonjour mais il remarqua une certaine logique dans leur organisation. Il y a en avait une vingtaine au total, compta-t-il approximativement. Dix s'étaient dispersés sur la partie gauche, dix autres sur la partie droite. Dans chacun des groupes, deux faisaient les éclaireurs parcourant la foule sans blesser, sans tuer, observant simplement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des mangemorts...

Et Il est comprit soudainement.

Il cherchait quelqu'un. Qui ? Qui donc le Lord noir désirait-il tant voir ? Il se lança à son tour dans la mêlée, baguette à la main et les sens aux aguets. Il évita de justesse deux ou trois rayons verts, une bonne huitaine de faisceau rouges et esquivait les coups de coudes inévitables dans la panique générale. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres, jamais Maugrey et ses apprentis ne pourraient en venir à bout seul. Et il était sur que personne, pris dans l'action, avait pensé à prévenir le ministère. Il pria pour qu'Evy soit arrivée au château saine et sauve. Il repéra James qui hurlait quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas la terreur qu'il voyait dans le regard chocolat de son ami. Il suivit alors son regard et sa respiration se bloqua d'un seul coup.

Harry...

Harry venait de se faire saisir par le bras par un mangemort. L'enfant se débattait de toutes ses forces mais le mangemort le gifla fortement, laissant le petit pantelant. L'homme redressa alors son visage vers James qui hurlait en essayant de rejoindre son fils et Remus put voir le sourire dans les yeux du monstre. Il entendit quelqu'un d'autre crier le prénom d'Harry et tourna instantanément sa tête. Gabriel. Le jeune homme essayait, comme James, d'arriver jusqu'à l'enfant, et la même terreur animait son regard émeraude. Il poussait les gens lui barrant le passage sans ménagement mais la foule était trop compacte, les corps encombraient le chemin et la peur épaississait l'air.

Gabriel arriva enfin près du mangemort alors que James n'était qu'a mi-chemin mais le mangemort ne semblait pas inquiété. Au contraire, ses yeux pétillèrent davantage et un autre mangemort assomma Gabriel par derrière, le jeune homme n'avait pas fait attention trop préoccupé par Harry.

James crie, hurle, s'époumone encore et Remus court à son tour vers les deux gamins. Plus agile que la plupart des gens grâce à sa lycanthropie, il parvint à leur hauteur plus rapidement et eut juste le temps de saisir la cheville de Gabriel avant qu'une drôle d'impression ne le saisisse par le nombril.


	54. Culpabilité et innocence

_Whao!!_ Je crois que je me suis laissé emballé cette fois lol...Bon , j'admet la fin est un peu guimauve, lol, mais faut se remettre dfans le contexte ...J'écoutais la bande son du quatrième film et j'en était à la mort de Cedric donc...LOL

C normal si c'est triste...IT's not my fault!! I'm not Guilty!!

Bon bonn lecture et encore une fois merci...Ha oui...J'oubliais...Warning, l'heure de la revélation approche!!

* * *

_Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a plus entendu Ginny et il se prend à espérer à encore entendre sa voix. Juste une dernière fois. Car dans son esprit, nul doute n'est encore permis, il va bientôt mourir._

_Il n'a pas peur. Pas peur de la mort. Pourquoi devrait-il en avoir peur ? Elle l'a accompagné tout le long de sa vie, engloutissant petit à petit les personnes qu'il aimait. Il était tout à fait logique qu'elle finisse par le prendre en tout bonne faucheuse qu'elle était. Il n'avait jamais saisi pourquoi les gens perdaient leur temps à avoir peur d'une chose inéluctable. A quoi cela pourraient bien servir d'en avoir peur, cela surviendra de toute manière à un moment ou un autre ? Non la mort ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Il l'accueillerait bien volontiers si cela ne tenait qu'a lui. Mais voila. Cela ne dépendait absolument pas uniquement de lui. La mort de toute personne provoque de la peine pour ses proches, pour sa famille, ses amis. Sa mort provoquerait le désespoir de tout un peuple. Lourd à porter vous croyez ?_

_De plus, il se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de son parrain et ne voulait faire subir cela à personne. Personne. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Ginny. La laisser seul au milieu de la haine du monde actuel. Il ne voulait pas non plus laisser ses amis Ron, Drago, Hermione et les autres….Tant était déjà parti .Et chaque perte de plus était un coup au cœur comme au moral. Ils avaient perdu Neville, il y a à peine deux semaines et tout le monde avait été affecté. Qui n'aimait pas Neville, joviale, généreux et courageux ?_

_Mais la mort présente certain avantage. La mort ne connait pas la douleur, elle n'en saisi même pas le concept. La mort c'est le repos éternel. Et là, juste à l'instant, il aurait bien aimé ne plus avoir mal. Cela faisait il ne savait plus combien de temps qu'il était couché sur le sol froid de sa cellule, immobile, trop engourdis pour bouger. Bellatrix était revenus rapidement après l'avoir laissé accroché au plafond, elle l'avait laissé pendre à peu près cinq heures. Elle avait juste ôtés les chaînes d'un coup de baguette et il s'était écroulé dans son propre sang. Elle était revenue depuis. Souvent. Alternant les bains d'eau glacée et d'eau bouillante, le fouet, les légères décharges magiques ressemblant à peu près aux décharges électriques sans oublier l'insupportable torture qu'elle faisait subir à ses oreilles en riant à gorge déployée de son rire suraigu de bébé._

_Il ne savait pas du tout depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici. Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils été capturés ? Cela aurait pu être une année ou une décennie qu'il n'aurait pas vu la différence…Il s'était fait à l'idée que personne ne viendrait. Personne. Et bizarrement cela ne l'affectait pas plus que cela. En fait, cela n'avait fait que faire ressurgir de vieux démons. Surtout un en fait. Le démon qui l'avait accaparé suite à sa quatrième année et presque anéantis après sa cinquième. Le démon qu'il s'était efforcé de combattre dans les bras de Ginny et avec le soutien de ses frères de cœur. La culpabilité. Horrible sentiment. Très collant. On croit s'en être débarrassé mais il revient à la première occasion._

_Mais tout à une fin, n'est-ce pas ? La captivité aussi. _

_-Harry ?_

-…_._

_-Harry, réveilles-toi, on a pas le temps…..On doit se grouiller, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver…._

_-Harry ouvre doucement les yeux, et aperçoit des cheveux blancs….Non, blond. Se crispant d'abord, il se relaxe subitement quand il reconnait la voix de son ami._

_-Dr…Dray ? Souffle-t-il._

_-Oui, allez, Harry…_

_-Ginny….._

_-Oui…..Elle est à côté, on va allez la chercher…._

_-Dépêche-toi, Drago…..Murmure une voix plus grave._

_-Il ne saurait pas bouger et encore moins marcher. Répond le blondinet._

_-Je vais le porter. Lance alors l'autre voix qu'Harry a réussi à identifier comme celle de Sev'._

_Harry se sent soulever brusquement. Severus est quelqu'un de très sympathique mais la douceur n'a jamais été une de ses qualités principales. Il retient ses gémissements de douleur, ils savent très bien qu'il a mal pas besoin de leur montrer à quel point. Stupide fierté Gryffondoresque._

_Il sent Severus se raidir et s'arrêter, l'air lui semble plus lourd, plus froid, plus morbide. Il ouvre les yeux et si tout à une fin, il découvre que la douleur aussi. Car il ne pense même plus à celle-ci quand il voit le corps de Ginny ensanglanté sur le sol crasseux du cachot, il voit Ron aussi, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide avec une telle simplicité que seule la mort peut envisager…._

_Et si tout à une fin, l'amour aussi. Tout comme la vie. Et l'enfance. Et l'espoir. _

_Tout s'écroule un jour ou l'autre. Il saute des bras de Severus et s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol. Qu'importe. Il rampe jusqu'au corps inanimé de la rouquine et l'étreint. L'embrasse. Jure vengeance._

_Mais au moins, il est rassuré. Car la mort ne connait pas la douleur. C'est surement cela l'obscénité de la guerre. Quand un enfant arrive à penser que la mort a des avantages._

Gabriel ouvre soudainement les yeux. L'image de Ginny reste imprimée sur ses rétines quelques secondes, trop longtemps. Il referme ses yeux tout de suite. C'est pas comme s'il voyait quelque chose. En effet, il fait noir. Un noir d'encre. Et après son rêve, tout son être lui crie où il se trouve. Tous les cachots ont la même odeur mêlant le sang, l'humidité, la saleté, la peur et la mort. Et ici, cela empeste. Il sent sous ses doigts le sol rugueux et froid, sol qui doit être régulièrement recouvert de sang.

Pendant un court instant, une vague de panique le submerge. Il est de nouveau dans les cachots….Dans des flash douloureux, il revit toutes ses tortures. Il ne veut plus revivre cela. Jamais. Il peut supporter la douleur, il a appris. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il ne veut plus revivre ça. Sa respiration s'accélère et ses iris se dilatent d'appréhension. Il ne_ saurait_ pas revivre ça…La douleur si intense qu'elle en devient absolue, la peur si épaisse qu'elle en devient étouffante, le doute constant en soi et en les siens, la culpabilité qui s'écrase sur vos épaules, le désire blasphématoire de la mort. Et le rire du bourreau qui résonne, et résonne, et résonne….. _La panique ne mène à rien. La panique ne mène à rien. La panique ne mène à rien. La panique ne mène à rien_. Il soupire. Sa respiration se calme doucement. Il ne revivrait plus cela. C'était passé. Il avait changé. Bellatrix était morte. _Il_ l'avait tué. Il ne revivrait plus ça, c'était révolu, fini, derrière lui.

Il ne se rappelle plus très bien pourquoi il est ici et surtout comment. Il se rappelle de la foule. De Kingsley. Des cris. De la peur. Il avait essayé de retrouver ses parents dans la foule mais c'est seulement en entendant James crier qu'il l'avait repéré. _Harry_. Harry avait été pris aussi. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but. Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux et demeura un moment sans bouger, juste pour s'habituer à la pénombre du lieu. Il n'avait mal nulle part, juste un léger mal de tête. Rien de bien méchant.

-Tu es réveillé ? Lança une voix familière derrière lui.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes. Il devenait trop vieux pour ses conneries….Il se retourna vivement pour découvrir Remus adossé contre le mur du cachot avec Harry dans ses bras.

-Tu es blessé ? Lança-t-il à son oncle en se relevant.

-Non…..Répondit le lycan d'une voix fatiguée.

-Et Harry ? Il va bien ? Demanda-t-il encore avec un ton légèrement inquiet.

-Oui, oui, ca va….Il a un joli hématome sur la joue et je crois qu'il a une côte fêlée….Ils ne l'ont pas ménagé en le jetant dans la cellule. Lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Il dort pour l'instant, il était terrorisé.

-Une côte fêlée ? Répéta-t-il sentant la colère monté.

Mais aucune aura ne se forma autour de lui. Aucune. Aucune onde de puissance ne se dissipa dans l'air. Rien ne fit vibrer l'atmosphère. Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Cela n'était pas normal. Il s'approcha d'Harry et tenta de guérir son hématome avec la magie sans baguette. Mais là encore rien ne se passa. L'hématome restait là, à le narguer de sa couleur mauve.

-Cela ne sert à rien, James. Cracha une voix traînante.

Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une seule personne pouvait avoir cette voix traînante et froide : Lucius Malefoy.

-Malefoy !! Rétorqua-t-il ne cachant pas sa haine.

-Tu me connais ? Je suis flatté. Céda l'autre avec un sourire mesquin.

-Je te connais en effet. De la même manière que je connaissais Bella. Répondit-il narquois.

Lucius le darda de son regard argent, si comparable à celui de son fils. C'est fou comme Drago a hérité du physique de son père alors qu'il est diamétralement opposé à sa morale qui brillait par son absence, soit dit en passant. A cette pensée, un fin sourire s'étire sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Cela te fait rire, le balafré ?! Crache littéralement le blondinet.

Et Gabriel ne peut plus se retenir. Car il n'avait plus peur de Lucius Malefoy depuis sa deuxième année. Car Drago avait sûrement tenu cette insulte de son père. Au moins, le fils ressemblait au père quand il s'agissait d'insulter….Il éclata d'un rire nerveux, sonore. Un rire qu'on ne s'attend pas à entendre dans des cachots. Et encore moins quand on est prisonnier de Voldemort.

-Tu as perdu la tête….Lâche Lucius en tournant les talons.

Gabriel reprend peu à peu sa respiration alors que Lucius s'éloigne. Bien. La magie sans baguette ne fonctionne pas. Il n'a pas plus sa baguette.

-Ils t'ont pris ta baguette, Remus ?

-Oui….

-Gaby ?! Lance une petite voix fluette.

Gabriel regarda l'enfant qui était entrain de se mettre debout et rencontra les deux perles émeraude. Il ne fut jamais aussi sur de n'avoir jamais été cet enfant. Et que l'enfant ne deviendra jamais lui. Jamais. Les deux orbes le regardaient avec un regard qui n'était pas blasé, qui ne connaissait pas le doute ou le poids de la douleur, un regard rempli d'innocence et de confiance aveugle…En lui, en Remus et en la vie. Confiance qu'il n'avait jamais partagée. Il n'avait jamais cru en la vie. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il y avait cru pourtant l'espace d'un instant à Poudlard. Il repensa furtivement à Cédric. Début de sa descente dans l'obscurité. Cédric. La première victime pour ainsi dire. Il ne rêvait plus de lui mais y pensait encore souvent.

Les deux perles vertes continuaient de le fixer et il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu'il contemplait l'enfant qu'il aurait pu être, l'enfant qui lui renvoyait en pleine face l'enfance qu'il n'avait pas eu mais aussi celle qu'il avait eue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les gestes tendres et aimants de Lily à ceux mille fois calculés et distants de Pétunia, l'amour dans les yeux de James au dégout dans ceux de Vernon, les rires joyeux de Sirius et Remus à ceux moqueur de Dudley et Piers. Car l'enfance est le berceau de notre vie, on peut l'accepter, l'ignorer ou la nier mais on ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Parce que même si on digère la pilule, elle aura toujours du mal à passer. Parce qu'on se construit par rapport à elle, à ce qu'elle nous a enseigné. Il avait appris à se méfier, à avoir peur, à ne pas avoir confiance, à travailler pour travailler, à être rabaissé et insulté. A n'être rien. Et il s'y était fait. Parce que l'enfance se fait à tout. Même au pire.

Et il ne la retrouverait plus jamais cette innocence, elle était belle et bien perdue. Pour toujours. Jamais plus il n'aura confiance en la vie. Elle lui avait tant pris, s'était jouée de lui en reprenant ce qu'elle est lui avait donné plutôt, s'était moqué de sa souffrance.

Ce fut sans s'en rendre compte qu'il avait reculé contre le mur et s'y s'était laissé glisser. Il était à présent assis, le dos au mur, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il senti un liquide chaud lui dévorer les yeux et brouiller sa vue.

Il pleurait.

Remus s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette réaction-là. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Gabriel ne répondait pas à Harry, il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi ses yeux reflétèrent tant de peine et de détresse. Il ne comprit toujours pas quand le jeune homme recula contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre lui. Et encore moins quand il se mit à pleurer doucement, ho, seulement une ou deux larmes mais des larmes tout de même. Par contre, il comprit que cela n'était pas sensé être quand Gabriel essuya une larme doucement et la regarda étrangement.

Harry le regarda interrogateur, il se leva alors, lui fit signe de l'attendre et s'installa au côté de Gabriel contre le mur. Gardant un instant le silence, il le brisa pourtant:

-Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, tu sais ?! On va venir nous chercher….Lança-t-il vainement pour le réconforter.

Mais Gabriel eut un sourire sans joie, et il lui répondit sans même le regarder.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Remus….

-Alors quoi ? Enchaîna l'autre.

-Bordel…Souffla-t-il….Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis que tu…Gabriel s'arrêta dans un soupir.

Remus fut intrigué mais ne tenta rien pour en savoir plus, cela n'était pas le moment et il respectait assez Gabriel pour passer au-dessus de ses sentiments.

-Tout le monde à le droit de pleurer….Lâcha Remus. Pourquoi ? Redemanda-t-il

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il fallait juste que je lâche la pression. Mentit à moitié Gabriel.

-Tu portes trop sur tes épaules, Gabriel, tout le monde peut le voir. Commenta le lycan.

-Je croyais pouvoir….

-Quoi ?

Me battre. Encore. Je croyais que cela ne me ferais rien. Mais cela a rouvert de vieilles blessures que je croyais refermées.

-Pourquoi te battre ne te ferait rien ?

-Je me suis toujours battu Remus. Toute ma vie. Toujours. Que se soit pour un stupide repas ou un peu d'attention, que se soit pour qu'on m'aime un tant soit peu ou pour qu'au contraire on me laisse respirer. Pour survivre. Pour eux. Pour eux tous. Avec de la hargne, avec des mots ou une baguette. Je me suis toujours battu. Et je crois que je me suis perdu en chemin…

Remus ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ?

-Je suis fatigué, je crois ….Mais le temps n'est pas encore venu. Compléta-t-il.

-Pas venu pour quoi ?

-Pour m'arrêter. Pour cesser de combattre.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tenta-t-il doucement. Ce n'est pas ton monde, pourquoi t'investit-tu autant ?

Gabriel le regarda étrangement avant de reporter son regard sur Harry qui attendait à l'autre bout de la cellule tranquillement.

-Tu as déjà pris la peine de regarder ses yeux ? interrogea soudainement Gabriel.

-Hum…..Oui. Répondit Remus prit au dépourvu.

-Tu y a vu quoi ?

-Hummm……

-Je vais te dire ce que j'y vois….De l'innocence, de la confiance, de l'espoir, de l'amour et la certitude d'être aimé. Tous ce qu'il faut pour créer quelqu'un de bien. Je me suis juré qu'il en aurait l'opportunité.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne l'aura pas ? S'inquiéta directement Remus.

-Pas dans mon monde.

-Il ne…..Il n'est pas devenu quelqu'un de bien ? Hésita Remus.

-Non. Répondit Gabriel sans hésiter.

-Mais pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il ? Je sais que c'était ton ami mais….

-C'est donc purement égoïste. Compléta Gabriel.

-Non ! Mais…Je ne comprends pas….Ce n'est pas du tout égoïste mais si tu faisais tout cela pour lui, tu ne perdrais pas ton temps à essayer de nous sauver tous…

-Il tient à vous. Répondit simplement Gabriel.

-Ne ment pas. Je t'ai vu, tu sais, quand Sirius est tombé au ministère…

Les mots _Sirius _et _Ministère_ ont de suite fait réagir Gabriel, un long frisson parcourus son échine.

-Tu tiens à nous. Ajouta Remus.

-C'est donc d'autant plus égoïste. Je reconnais que vous….Signifiez quelque chose pour moi mais je jure qu'Harry n'aura pas à assumer…

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Même si c'est ton ami, cela n'explique pas ta dévotion. Parce que c'est ce que c'est, tu sais ? De la dévotion.

-Hummm….Je dirais plus narcissisme mais bon. Ajouta ironiquement Gabriel.

-Pardon ?

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Remus. Il était tenté de lui dire. Vraiment. Remus. Son frère. Son oncle. Il soupira et décida rapidement de la meilleure tactique à adopter.

-On m'a toujours dit que j'avais les yeux de ma mère…..


	55. C'est une promesse

- On m'a toujours dit que j'avais les yeux de ma mère…..

Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peu sur de savoir comment il devait réagir. Il fallu quelques minutes pour que les paroles prennent un sens, quelques autres pour qu'ils les digèrent et enfin, au bout de cinq minutes, il tourna la tête vers le petit garçon qui commençait à s'impatienter à l'autre bout de la cellule.

Le petit releva sa tête vers lui en lui souriant mais Remus voyait à peine le sourire angélique de l'enfant. Il était concentré sur ses yeux. Ses yeux émeraude. Comme ceux de Gabriel. Comme ceux de Lily._ Les yeux de ma mère._

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il pourtant.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas compris car c'était le cas mais juste que……Ce n'était pas possible. Juste pas possible. Et totalement surréaliste.

-Je t'ai connu plus vif d'esprit que ça, Lunard. Répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un fin sourire. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais les yeux de ma mère mais que je ressemblais à mon père surtout les cheveux….Maintenant ca se voit beaucoup moins, heureusement, je n'ai pas du me déguiser….Devrais-je rajouter que, normalement, je porte des lunettes ? Lança-t-il d'un ton trop innocent.

Mais Remus ne réagissait toujours pas. Il semblait tout simplement en mode pause. Fixant les yeux verts de Gabriel comme une vérité qu'il ne voulait absolument pas affronter.

-C'est impossible. Murmura-t-il enfin.

-Impossible n'est pas sorcier. Répondit Gabriel d'une voix gutturale.

Mais Remus ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissait bien d'Harry. Tout concordait. Enfin. Tout prenait un sens. Et cela l'horrifiait. Harry ne pouvait pas devenir un soldat. Sans âme. Sans pitié.

-Une mornille pour tes pensées….Souffla Gabriel.

Et Remus ne répondit pas. Car lui parler serait accepté cette vérité. Harry, son Harry, ne pouvait pas devenir un soldat, un guerrier. Harry ne pouvait pas souffrir mille morts. Harry ne pouvait pas être torturé par Bellatrix. Harry ne pouvait pas ne connaître que la bataille. _Je me suis toujours battu. Toute ma vie._ Harry ne pouvait connaître que cela. Harry ne pouvait pas faire la guerre. Faire de la magie noire. Etre animagus. Parler Fourchelang. Son regard émeraude ne pouvait pas être terni à ce point, porter tant de souffrance.

-Je sais ce que tu penses….Souffla encore Gabriel, traçant des traits incohérents dans la saleté du cachot. Et tu as raison.

-Quoi ? Coassa enfin Remus, perdu.

-Il n'est pas moi comme je n'ai jamais été lui. Murmura-t-il doucement puis relevant brusquement la tête et plantant son regard vert et brillant dans les ambres de Remus, il continua sur un ton solennel : Il ne sera jamais moi. C'est une promesse.

Et Remus le crut. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait douter du regard du jeune homme face à lui, le contemplant avec douleur. _Je crois que je me suis perdu en route._ Surement. Il s'était perdu. Était-ce vraiment étonnant ?

L'esprit de Remus bouillonnait littéralement, remettant les pièces du puzzle en place, remettant chaque paroles dans son contexte, chaque regards, chaque gestes, chaque colère….Et une pointe de culpabilité naquit quand il se rendit compte comment James avait traité son « fils »….Mais parmi toutes ces pensées, une seule question brûlait ses lèvres :

-Qu'a-tu du assumer ?

-Je ne…..

Un pop sonore les dérangeât et c'est deux petits elfes aux yeux exorbités qui apparurent devant leur cellule. Gabriel se releva directement alors qu'un des elfes, le moins souriant, déposa leur repas dans la cellule au travers des barreaux épais du cachot. Au moins ce n'était pas une pièce renfermée.

-Kreattur ? Dobby ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Les maîtres nous ont demandés d'apporter un repas aux prisonniers, Monsieur Po…James. Glapit Dobby.

-Oui. James. Mais ils sont au courant, ça va. Fait tout de même attention la prochaine fois….Suggéra Gabriel.

-Oui, Monsieur James. Répondit Dobby, docile.

-Et toi Kreattur ?

-Maitre Gabriel a tué l'ex-maîtresse de Kreattur. Maintenant la maîtresse de Kreattur est maîtresse Narcissa. Expliqua L'elfe.

-Alors, nous sommes au manoir Malfoy ?

-Oui, Monsieur James. Soupira Dobby. Méchant Dobby, méchant !! Tonna l'elfe. Dobby va devoir se punir !! Méchant !

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas utiliser de magie ici ? S'enquit-il, pressé mais désolé de devoir infliger cela à son ami.

-C'est celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui a ensorcelé la pierre de la cellule, Monsieur. Expliqua Dobby, savamment tout en se pinçant cruellement le dos de la main. La pierre capte et retient toute la magie émanant d'un corps conscient.

Gabriel demeura un instant songeur avant qu'un fin sourire ne vienne fendre son visage.

-Mais nous pouvons aider Maître Gabriel à sortir du cachot. Proposa Kreattur.

-Non ! S'empressa de Répondre le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi….Je sais comment tenir le coup. Plus ou moins. Je vous remercie. Pouvez-vous juste allez-prévenir Dumbledore de notre localisation en lui signalant que vous venez de ma part.

-Bien sur, Maitre Gabriel, Monsieur ! Répondit Kreattur avec empressement avec ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme un sourire de sa part.

-Maitre Lucius va venir vous voir bientôt, Monsieur ! Signala Dobby en se pinçant de plus belle. Il ne sera pas seul !

-Merci mon ami. Répondit sincèrement Gabriel.

-De rien. Monsieur.

Un autre pop sonore résonna et Remus sauta littéralement sur Gabriel.

-Es-tu devenu fou ? Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir demandé de nous aider ?

-Il risque la mort, Remus ! S'emporta Gabriel. S'ils ne se font pas attraper, ils se l'a donneront eux-mêmes après un tel acte de désobéissance ! Même s'ils me sont attachés, ce sont des elfes des maisons, ils ne peuvent renier entièrement leur foutu appartenance sorcière ! Cria-t-il encore. Et de toute manière, Albus viendra nous aider…Sois en sûr. Souffla-t-il.

-Gaby ? Souffla une toute petite voix.

-Hey…Bonhomme, n'ai pas peur, ok ? Tout va bien aller….

-Je n'ai pas peur…Répondit vaillamment le petit.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur. Sans peur, le courage n'existe pas. Répondit Gabriel.

-J'ai peut-être un peu peur, alors….Admit l'enfant.

-Oui….Mais tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit, hein ? Tu es un grand garçon aussi courageux que ton papa !! Lança-t-il.

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête mais grimaça un instant après en se massant la côte.

-Couche-toi, Ry'….Lui recommanda Gabriel.

-Tu restes-là ?!

-Je ne bouge pas et Remus non plus.

Le petit fit passer son regard de son oncle à Gabriel et un sourire pourfendit son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ry' ? Demanda Remus.

-Il te l'a dit, hein ? Il te l'a dit qu'on était pareil ?

Remus se contenta de regarder Harry, un air totalement ahuri sur le visage.

-Moi, je l'ai trouvé tout seul !! S'exclama l'enfant fièrement.

-Les photos t'ont aidé, non ? Rigola Gabriel.

-Un tout tout petit peu alors !! Répondit Harry en baillant largement.

-Je crois qu'une petite sieste ne serait de trop….Allez, Harry, dort, on reste là……Souffla Remus en passant sa main dans les cheveux éparses du petit.

L'enfant s'endormit au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, éreinté par toutes ses émotions. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment avant que Remus ne se décide à rompre le silence :

-Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

-La faiblesse de Tom est toujours la même quelque soit le monde où on se trouve….Commenta Gabriel.

-Pardon ?

-Un excès de confiance. Répondit le jeune homme. Il a ensorcelé la pierre pour empêcher toute magie de se concentrer dans une matière consciente, ok ?

-Oui….Et ?

-Et…Il y a des magies qui émanent de support non-conscient. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas….

-Il a mal calculé son coups….Il aurait du utiliser un sort pour annihiler toute magie provenant d'être vivant et non d'être conscient. Toute magie est vivante mais tous support n'est pas conscient….Tu suis ?

-Hummmm…..Comme la magie élémentaire ?

-Exact. Mais elle ne nous serait pas d'une grande aide ici. Ou à la limite si je contrôlais bien la terre ce qui n'est pas le cas…

-Alors ? Souffla Remus qui se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

-La magie runique à bas niveau ne nécessite que le pouvoir des runes, à un niveau plus élevé, comme pour le sort que j'ai employé pour venir ici, le pouvoir des runes se combine à celle du sorcier.

-Mais tu as dit que tu n'étais pas très fort….Fit remarquer le lycan.

-C'est exact mais j'ai assez de connaissance pour établir un bouclier autour de lui….Expliqua-t-il en montrant le petit corps endormi.

Remus hocha la tête doucement, appréciant l'attention de Gabriel. Bien qu'il ne la saisissait qu'a moitié.

-Pourquoi l'ont-ils enlevé ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

Remus jura avoir vu les yeux de Gabriel briller bien qu'il n'était pas sur que se soit par colère ou par excitation. Le jeune homme le regarda un moment, avec une expression neutre, avant de s'entailler légèrement le doigt et de commencer à tracer des runes autour d'Harry.

Au bout de deux minutes, un drôle de spectacle s'offrait à la vue de tous dans ce petit cachot trop sombre. Un enfant, endormi paisiblement sur le sol, était entouré de formes antiques luisantes d'un sang écarlate. Une fois le cercle fermé, les runes se mirent à scintiller et une sorte de dôme éclatant se forma autour d'Harry avant de devenir transparent.

-Voilà…Il tiendra tant que les runes seront en place. Excuse-moi je ne saurais pas faire un bouclier pour toi, cela nécessiterait que j'y mette de ma magie….

-Je ne te laisserais de toute façon pas souffrir seule…Répondit Remus d'un ton catégorique.

-Tu ne sais pas quelles genre de douleur, ils sont capables de nous offrir dans leur grande générosité….Lança Gabriel d'un ton plus qu'amer. Au moins cette fois-ci, Bella est mortes. Elle ne me touchera plus jamais.

-C'est de ça dont tu rêvais tout à l'heure ? Questionna Remus.

-Comment sais-tu que je rêvais ?

-Tu gémissais, tu marmonnais et tu t'agitais…..Ca n'avait pas l'air très agréable….Commenta Remus avec un léger rictus.

-Non, tu crois ? Rétorqua l'autre, ironique.

Remus se pinça les lèvres discrètement.

-Excuse-moi. J'ai sûrement oublié de te dire que Severus à énormément déteint sur moi….

La remarqua aurait pu être drôle. Un Potter influencé par un Rogue. Mais cela ne l'était pas. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Remus n'était pas encore prêt à rire de la situation. Mais alors là pas du tout puisque ses yeux s'assombrirent et qu'il pinça d'autant plus ses lèvres comme pour retenir des paroles qu'il savait non-méritées.

-C'est bien à ça que je rêvais…..A la fin de ma captivité…

-C'était si affreux que ça ? Tu aurais dû être heureux que cela se termine, non ?

Avez-vous déjà vu un regard éteint ? Vous savez, ce type de regard terne, sombre, qui ne brille plus, d'où aucune lueur ne s'échappe. Un regard qui vous glace le sang. Un regard que pour rien au monde vous ne voulez partager. Le regard d'un mort-vivant. Un regard qui ne reflète plus rien et qui se contente de voir, d'observer. Et bien c'est exactement comme cela que Remus avait envie de décrire le regard de Gabriel quand il releva la tête vers lui, avec une lenteur effarante.

-J'aurais préféré que Bellatrix me fouette encore mille fois que de voir le corps sans vie de Ginny et de Ron….Souffla-t-il d'une voix soudain très lasse.

Et cela frappa Remus en plein visage. Comme une gifle magistrale. Une gifle si forte qu'elle le fit vaciller.

_-Que vois-tu quand les détraqueurs sont prêt de toi ?_

_-Ho…..Je…._

_-Excuse-moi c'est personnel…._

_-Non ! Je vois ma morsure…._

_-Oui, ces saletés remontent loin…._

_-Comment sait-tu que c'était quand j'étais jeune ? _

_-Je….Ton attitude. Tu te fonds dans l'ombre, tu te fais discret et tu le fait depuis longtemps…._

_-Ho….Et toi ?_

_-La mort. _

_-La mort ? _

_-La mort des miens…De mes parents, de mon parrain, de…Certains de mes amis. _

_-Tu les a vus mourir ? _

_-Oui_

La mort des siens…Il les avait vus mourir…..Tous. James, Lily, Sirius, Evy, Ron, Ginny,…..Cela devait être horrible pour lui, horrible de les voir ici et de ne pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras….

_-Tu sembles callé sur le sujet …_

_-Sûrement. J'en connaissais un. C'était…L'homme le plus doux et le plus attentionné que j'ai jamais rencontré…Il était calme et n'avait pas d'apriori…C'était un ami de mon parrain et de mon père…_

_-Il est mort. _

_-Oui…._

C'était lui évidemment. Lui, cet homme doux et attentionné, calme et sans apriori. A cette pensée, il sentit un étrange sentiment naître en lui. Un mélange de fierté d'être ainsi perçu, de joie d'être aimé par Harry, de tristesse de savoir qu'il avait du endurer tant de mort, de peur bien sur à l'idée de mourir et surtout d'horreur quand il réalisa combien sa réaction de tout à l'heure avait du blesser le jeune homme…Il l'avait repoussé. Simplement repoussé. Il disait enfin la vérité à quelqu'un et lui, il le repoussait…..Quel abruti !

-Gabriel, je….

Mais à ce moment-là, alors que Remus était sur le point de présenter ses excuses, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et bientôt une longue chevelure blond platine fit irruption, un air plus que ravi sur le visage.

….Rien de bon pour eux….


	56. Dichotomie

Hello!! HELP!! C le blocus!! Mais no stress pas de retentissement niveau fics...Sinon c moi qui pète un cable...

Reponse au reviews...Non vous ne rêvez pas ;-))):

mikhail87: Comme je te l'ai deja dit, kan je dis que c du Harry-ginny, je veux dire que Harry était avec ginny avant sa mort et qu'il aimait, l'aime encore et l'aimera encore longtemps donc pour tout le monde, NON, Harry ne sortira avec personne!!

Srithanio: c vrai, l'encaisse bien le remus, mais cela sera expliqué brievement ici pourquoi et de toute manière, sa réaction n'est que partiel pour le moment, les cachot de voldy ne sont pas le meilleurs endroit pour se rendre compte d'un truc de cette ampleur...ET comme je te l'ai dit, les barreaux sont en métal, dur de les faire fondre...

cealya potter: Harry n'a pas pris de fausse apparence puisque sa ressemblance avec son père lui est passée avec l'âge...Et il n'y a pas que Lily qui ait des yeux verts émeraude quand meme...

tchaye: J'avoue...15 ans c jeune mais bon, ct la guerre, donc faut profiter de chaque moment car on ne sait pas si c pas le dernier...

Narcissss: je comprend ton point de vue, mais la vérite va bien finir pas éclater, trop de mystère tue le mystère...

Pour tout le monde: je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais faire, j'avance au feeling, je n'ai qu'un plan de départ donc aucune idée...Mais d'ici peu on va entré dans une dynamaique tout a fait differente, plus complexe niveau psy des persos, je crois que vous avez compris pourquoi...

PS: Cashie, t'a vu, j'ai mis un news chap OTH...Happy?

BIZ a tous et merci pour vos review, toujours présente, ca réchauffe le coeur!!

Gabriel se raidit de tous ses membres. Harry était en sécurité mais Remus ? Il ne pourrait pas le protéger….Pas comme il le devrait. D'un geste discret, il vérifia que ses coutelas étaient bien à leur place, sur ses chevilles. Il soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement en les sentant contre sa peau. Connaissant toutes les mimiques du loup-garou, il pouvait aisément dire qu'il était nerveux, qu'il avait peur rien qu'a sa manie d'humidifier constamment ses lèvres.

-Calmes-toi, Remus. Tonna-t-il d'un ton qui ressemblait à un ordre.

-Pardon ?

-Calmes-toi, ils sont comme les animaux…..Ils adorent quand ils sentent la peur. Expliqua-t-il avec une mine de dégout. Et essaye de ne pas crier s'il te torture…..Il adore ça presque autant de Bella….Cracha-t-il.

Remus fut assez troublé par les paroles. Merlin. Comment un gosse de 19 ans pouvait parler de torture comme s'il parlait du beau temps ? Seul le ton acerbe montrait clairement son aversion pour ce qu'il disait….

-Comme c'est mignon….Trancha une voix traînante.

-Lucius…Ravi de te revoir….Susurra Gabriel d'une voix mauvaise.

Et Remus le vit de nouveau. Ce scintillement étrange dans le regard émeraude de Gabriel. Cette flamme vacillante mais ardente. Celle-là même qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux alors qu'il torturait Bellatrix. Elle était là. Bien présente. Fixant Lucius pleinement, dangereusement. Et pour un court instant, Remus eut peur. Peur de cet Harry. Peur des horreurs qui amènent une telle flamme dans les yeux d'un homme. Peur de ce que cet homme était capable de faire.

Mais cette lueur n'avait rien à envier à celle présente dans les yeux de Lucius. Vivace et glacée. Ce n'était pas une flamme mais plutôt une torche glacée. Qui irradiait dans ses iris argentées les rendant encore plus froide et distante. Tous dans le visage de Lucius suait le contrôle de soi et la noblesse. De ses long cheveux blond et lisse à son port de tête hautain jusqu'à ses expressions retenues. Et pourtant. Et pourtant il irradiait de perversité. Lucius Malfoy était un être ignoble. Qui tuait, violait, torturait sans hésitation. Une main de fer. Son sourire carnassier reflétait à merveille son instinct de prédateur….

-Tu va vite ravaler ta langue, morveux…Lança Lucius un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Tu m'en diras tant….Siffla Gabriel, mauvais.

-Endoloris ! Lâcha Lucius en pointant Gabriel avec sa baguette.

Le garçon recula d'un pas et se mordit la langue comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait un doloris. Celui-ci était plus puissant que celui qu'il avait reçu au terrier, surement à cause de la colère due à cette fois-là, justement….Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux, surtout pas.

-Comment….Comment sait-tu faire de la magie ici ? Lança Remus qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Le sort ne concerne que l'intérieur de la cellule, Lupin….Répondit Malfoy, narquois tout en continuant à maintenir le sort.

La douleur était atroce et il ne réussirait plus bien longtemps à conserver un esprit clair ni les cris dans le fond de sa gorge, à ce rythme-là….Epuisé par la douleur qui tiraillait ses tripes, il déposa un genou au sol et se mordit davantage la langue. Le gout métallique si familier envahit sa bouche. Mais ses yeux restèrent accrochés à ceux de Lucius. Toujours. Il ne baisserait pas les yeux devant ce type.

-Arrêtes, Lucius….Le maître le veut en vie……Trancha une autre voix plus caverneuse.

Lucius leva sa baguette rompant ainsi le charme et Gabriel ne sut retenir ses jambes de se dérober sous lui. Il s'effondra sur le sol crasseux de la prison ravalant un gémissement de douleur. Celle-ci se propageait lentement et sournoisement dans tout son corps…C'est fou comme le corps oublie vite la douleur d'autrefois. Son corps lui hurlait sa souffrance comme s'il n'en avait jamais enduré, tous ses muscles le tiraient tandis que ses organes étaient en feu…..

Le bruit sourd de son corps contre le sol trop dur réveilla Harry qui se mit immédiatement à pleurer sentant sûrement que les trois hommes n'avaient pas que de saines intentions et voyant Gabriel étendu sur le sol, le souffle court, une grimace de douleur sur le visage et un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

Lucius regarda avec dégout l'enfant pleurnicher. Il détestait les morveux et encore plus quand il se mettait à brailler…C'était très simple, ça avait toujours été Narcissa qui s'était occupée de Drago quand il pleurait….Même quand il ne pleurait pas en fait. Il continuait de regarder le petit avec une mine dégoutée…..C'était _ça _que le maître voulait à tout prix ?! Mais _pourquoi_ par la barbe de Merlin ?

Remus se précipita sur Gabriel, celui-ci haletait bruyamment alors qu'il tenait en vain de se redresser. Il avait de grosses gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient de son front et une couleur écarlate colorait sa bouche.

-Ca va aller ? Souffla-t-il inquiet de l'était du jeune garçon.

-Comme un charme….Rétorqua l'autre. Laisses-moi juste deux secondes….

Doucement, il se redressa prenant légèrement appuis sur son oncle, ainsi il put voir qui l'avait sauvé….Enfin presque.

Un coup d'œil lui suffit. Il y avait deux hommes. L'un était grand et costaud, des yeux clairs perçaient son visage et une barbe rongeait le bas de sa figure tandis que de courts cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir son teint légèrement halé. Un air contrit était collé à ses traits et ses fines lèvres semblaient totalement décolorées. Dolohov. Antonin Dolohov.

L'autre était plus petit, plus rond, de bonnes joues encadraient un nez épaté et des yeux porcins, ses cheveux blond foncés était coupé court et de broussailleux sourcils lui faisait un faux air de maton. C'était, évidemment, sans compter l'air ahuris et totalement niais qui était littéralement plaqué sur son visage bouffis. Crabbe. Petrus Crabbe. Le père était comme le fils. Indissociable de Goyle.

-Crabbe ? Tiens ?! Où est donc passé ta moitié ? Lança Gabriel acerbe. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je te parle de Goyle…..

Le concerné lui asséna un regard meurtrier en grognant simplement.

-Et Dolohov…..Continua Gabriel. C'est que nous sommes gâtés…..Lâcha-t-il tout en crachant du sang.

-Tu semble bien nous connaître, petit….Lança celui-ci.

-Il semble oui….Tu as trouvé cela tout seul ?

-Continue comme ça et tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, gamin….

-Ha bon ? Je pensais que votre stupide maître me voulait en vie ? Lança-t-il sournoisement.

Lucius le détaille des pieds à la tête avant de lâcher dans un sourire malsain :

-Toi peut-être….Mais eux ? Lança-t-il en pointant du menton Remus et Harry qui s'était légèrement calmé.

-Il vous a surement spécifié de ne pas toucher à l'enfant et….Si vous touchez à Remus, vous pouvez d'ors et déjà prévoir un emplacement au cimetière…

-Voyez-vous cela ?! S'esclaffa Dolohov.

-Et bien…On va voir cela…..Siffla Lucius en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

Lucius tenta de s'approcher de l'enfant tout en s'étonnant que le gamin ne réagisse pas….Mais sa main fut stoppé malgré lui à une dizaine de centimètre du gosse par une sorte de bouclier. Ce n'était pas un bouclier magique comme d'habitude, et de toute manière, cela n'aurait pas été possible dans cette pièce. Le dôme était froid au toucher et magnifiquement lisse. Il pouvait sentir une légère secousse glacée traverser sa main quand il la rencontrait. Il se rendit alors seulement compte des inscriptions sur le sol…

-Des runes….Souffla-t-il.

Il leva brusquement la tête vers Gabriel qui lui souriait mesquinement.

-Tu es plus malin que je ne le pensais, Gamin….Et plus fort….

-Il semblerait bien….Répondit simplement l'autre qui s'était placé devant Remus.

Lucius sortit alors sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et souple et tenta de stupéfixer Gabriel. Celui-ci esquiva le sort sans aucune espèce de difficulté avant de regarder Lucius, un sourcil haussé à la Severus….

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Malfoy ? Lança-t-il acide d'un ton qu'il réservait autrefois pour un autre Malfoy.

Lucius lança alors sort sur sort, de plus en plus fort, en se rapprochant toujours de plus en plus de Gabriel. (_Impedimenta ! Doloris ! Diffindo ! Diffindo ! Sectum sempra!)._ Gabriel sut éviter les deux premiers après avoir poussé Remus dans un coin, mais un rayon rouge lui entailla le flanc et un autre lui écorcha la joue. Au bout d'un moment, il roula sur le côté, prenant discrètement le coutelas dan sa main tout en le dissimulant dans la manche de sa veste. Le geste était passé inaperçu et quand Lucius fut assez proche de lui, il lui sourit presque innocemment….

-Je t'ai eu….Souffla-t-il d'une voix presque enjouée.

Et d'un geste énergique, il récupéra le poignard dans son emmanchure et l'asséna violent sur Lucius. Le blond se recula vivement mais pas assez, la lame déchira sa robe pour pénétrer la chair à la hauteur de son épaule. Il cria férocement avant de repousser violement Gabriel contre le mur, Dolohov entra alors dans la cellule et décida de ne pas s'encombrer de sa baguette. Il préférait encore ses poings. Il frappa directement Gabriel au visage et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol….Remus voulut aller l'aider mais Crabbe le ceintura par la taille et enfonça sa baguette dans son cou.

Lucius était sortit de la cellule, et s'afférait à enlever le couteau de son épaule en grimaçant de douleur pendant que Dolohov semblait bien s'amuser….Il avait relevé de force Gabriel et lui avait gracieusement dispensé plusieurs puissant coups de poing dans le ventre, celui-ci vomit du sang à plusieurs reprise et retomba lourdement sur le sol avant que le mangemort semble se lasser et ne lui assène un dernier coups de pied dans la cage thoracique. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Gabriel gémit douloureusement alors que Dolohov éclata d'un rire grave et sonore. Au moins, on était loin du rire strident et enfantin de Bellatrix.

Enfin, le barbu sortit de la cellule en ricanant, laissant Gabriel à moitié conscient sur le sol pendant que Crabbe relâchait Remus en le jetant brutalement contre le sol. Et c'est dans un rire grinçant que le rondouillard referma la porte de la cellule. Remus plongea sur Gabriel, alors qu'Harry pleurait toujours à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales…

-Gaby ?! Hé, Gaby…..

-'k……Marmonna Gabriel entre ses dents.

Remus avala durement sa salive, gardant son sang-froid en refoulant autant qu'il le pouvait le fait que l'homme étendu sur le sol était son « autre » neveu….Un psychologue aurait dit qu'il rationnalisait, effectuant une dichotomie nette dans son vécu…..Les faits d'un côté, ses sentiments de l'autre. Il enfouissait cette dernière partie bien loin, il serait toujours tant d'y revenir quand ils seraient en de meilleurs positions….

-Gaby ? Tu saurais t'assoir ? Souffla-t-il doucement. Calmes-toi, Harry, il va bien. Tout va bien.

-…Ui….Va bien, Ry'…..Murmura Gabriel tentant de rassurer Harry qui commençait déjà à sécher ses larmes.

Gabriel crache encore un peu de liquide carmin mais finit par réussir à s'assoir. Tout son tronc était douloureux et l'entaille sur son flanc le brûlait….Elle était bien partie pour s'infecter….

-Il t'a bien arrangé…Siffla Remus en détaillant ses blessures.

-M'a pas manqué, sur…..Répondit Gabriel en se massant son côté.

-Il t'a cassé une côte ?

-Yep….

-Ne bouges pas trop alors….lui recommanda Remus, bienveillant.

-Va pas être possible…..

-Pourquoi ?

-Tom va bientôt nous rendre une petite visite….Rétorqua Gabriel.

C-omment tu le sais ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je sais comment il pense….Souffla le jeune homme. J'ai lancé un doloris, il va vouloir me recruter et de toute manière, il va venir voir Harry…..

-Harry ? Que lui veut-il ? Demanda Remus, étonné. Que sais-tu sur Harry que nous ne sachions pas ?! Tonna-t-il enfin, agacé de ne pas savoir.

-Rien que Dumbledore ne sache pas….Répondit simplement Gabriel, énigmatique. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de cela….Mais on va bientôt devoir évoquer le sujet. Conclut-il.

Gabriel avait bien sur noté la remarque de Remus, le dissociant complètement d'Harry. Et si d'un côté cela le rassurait, il se sentait blesser. Oui, c'était ça, il se sentait blesser. Même….Trahis. C'était stupide vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Remus de ne pas avoir digérer l'information surtout dans les conditions actuelles. Il espérait juste que son oncle le considérerait autrement, pas comme son neveu mais comme….Il ne savait pas trop….Plus qu'un ami mais moins qu'un membre de la famille ? Pouvait-il dire cela alors qu'avant cela, il n'était même pas sur d'être des amis ? Il voulait juste…..Etait-ce mal de vouloir une certaine reconnaissance ? Il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas aussi blesser si c'était ses parents qui avaient fait cela…..Cela avait-il seulement un sens ? Il voulait être reconnu alors qu'il proclamait haut et fort ne pas être Harry, _ce_ Harry…Non, décidément, cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens….Mais les sentiments doivent-ils nécessairement en avoir ? Et cela en avait encore moins, s'il considérait qu'il prendrait sûrement ses distances avec ses parents s'ils l'apprenaient. Ultime protection. Pour ne pas avoir mal. Parce qu'il finirait par en souffrir. Il le savait. Il finissait toujours par en souffrir. Toujours.

-Tu as vraiment l'air de bien les connaître….Souffla alors Remus.

-Ouais….On s'est comme qui dirait souvent croisé là-bas….Répondit-il. Estime-toi heureux de ne connaître qu'une seule génération de mangemort….Lança-t-il presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Tu connais tous leurs enfants ?

-Ils étaient pour la plupart en cours avec moi….Et Drago.

-Ha…..Ils vont tous finir mangemort ? S'étonna Remus. Je veux dire…..

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme Sirius, Rem'…..Ils ne vont pas tous renier leur famille parce qu'il n'adhère pas à leurs idéaux….

-Mais tu dis que Drago……

-Drago a eu la chance dans sa malchance d'être le filleul d'un espion….Et l'assassinat de sa mère sous ses yeux l'a fait réagir….Raconta-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Je…..Je suis désolé. Souffla le loup-garou soudain mal à l'aise en se rendant compte qu'il parlait de Narcissa, cousine de Sirius et accesoirement, une fille trop gentille qui était tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne.

-Ce n'est rien. D'après ce que Drago me racontait, Pansy Parkinson n'était pas d'accord avec son père tout comme Théodore Nott. Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop stupide pour se révolter, Blaise Zabinni à cent pour cent avec ses parents et pour les autres je ne sais pas…..

-Et……Et les Gryffondor ? Demanda Remus hésitant.

-Quoi les Gryffondor ?

-Tu connaissais qui ?

-Ron et ses frères et sœur en premier lieu, Hermione mais c'est une fille de moldus donc tu ne peux pas connaître ses parents, Neville évidement et…..

Gabriel se tût instantanément et pâlit considérablement. Son silence soudain et sa mine défaite alertèrent Remus :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tom….Souffla Gabriel en plaquant ses mains contre son front.

-Harry ?! Gronda Remus en se retournant sur le petit corps dans le coin de la cellule.

-Oui ?!

-Quoiqu'il se passe….Ne regarde pas, ok ? Ne regarde surtout pas….Et n'aie pas peur, ça va aller….

Le petit hocha lentement la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer fort ses paupières en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Gabriel se redressa subitement, la peau d'une pâleur effrayante mais tout signe de douleur envolé de son visage. Des pas résonnèrent bientôt et une longue silhouette filiforme se posta devant la cellule, les yeux rougeoyants d'un feu avide….


	57. Dans les cachots I

Emeraude contre rubis……

Telle était la bataille qui se déroulait dans les cachots pourrit d'un sombre manoir anglais. L'atmosphère était littéralement électrique alors que les deux regards enflammés s'affrontaient silencieusement. Et si Remus avait été dérangés plus tôt par le regard de Gabriel, il était à présent tétanisé car la haine qui flamboyait dans les deux perles vertes était vraie, profonde et viscérale. Une haine travaillée, ruminée, entretenue, brûlante…..Et même sans son aura, Remus pouvait sentir la magie de Gabriel. Aucune vibration. Aucune onde. Rien. Si ce n'était son regard. Le regard d'un homme qui hait profondément, de tout son être, de toute son âme, haine martelée dans son cœur à coups de perte, de douleur et de larmes…..Et ça, ça valait tout les vibrations du monde, toutes les auras qu'elles soient noires ou grises…Car tout homme peut-être redoutable quand il a tout perdu.

_-Gabriel Jamessssss_…..Siffla le Lord, en dardant l'homme de ses iris carmin.

-Tommy…..Répondit l'autre n'ayant pas envie de jouer son petit jeu du « Qui parle fourchelang ? »

La colère envahit les iris rouge vive un moment avant de s'évanouir brusquement.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs….Commença le Lord.

-….

-Il paraît…..Que tu as tué un de mes mangemorts….

-Mais encore ? Siffla Gabriel, agacé par tant de cinéma.

-Que tu l'as fait souffrir…..Continua-t-il le ton suave.

-Exact. Et si tu veux tout savoir….J'ai prit mon pied. Cracha-t-il.

Les yeux de Remus se firent ronds sous le choc et un sourire épouvantable prit place sur le visage de Voldemort.

-C'est bien ce que j'espérais…..Siffla le Lord.

La longue main cachectique ouvrit doucement la porte de la cellule et Voldemort l'invita à sortir :

-Tu n'as pas peur que je me défende ? Que je fuie ? Lança Gabriel sur le ton de la conversation en s'avançant pourtant vers la sortie. Que je te tue ?

-Non. Rétorqua le Lord. Pas tant que ceux-là restent ici sous la bonne garde de mes loyaux serviteurs…..Expliqua-t-il en pointant négligemment Remus et Harry.

Gabriel se raidit et ses traits se durcirent avant qu'il ne sorte tout en jetant à Voldemort un regard assassin.

-Bien….Souffla le lord de la satisfaction dans les yeux. Suis-moi…..Ordonna-t-il simplement.

Mais ils firent à peine deux pas, juste assez pour qu'ils n'aient plus ses amis à portée de vue, avant que Voldemort ne s'arrête et ne le jauge de haut en bas.

-Que veux-tu, TOM ?! Grogna Gabriel en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

En passant au-dessus de l'affront, Celui-Qui-Se-Prétendait-Lord humidifia ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes et sourit sournoisement.

-Toi. Répondit-il sans se démonter.

-Pardon ? Lança Gabriel feignant la surprise.

Tu es jeune, puissant, prometteur et insolent……Je peux voir à tes yeux que la douleur orne ta vie comme elle orne la mienne. Je peux voir transpirer de tous tes gestes, la méfiance et le calcul que seule une vie de crainte peut apporter...Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de son visage. Je peux sentir que tu as mal comme j'ai eu mal….

-Tu ne sais rien…Cracha Gabriel en reculant d'un pas.

-Tu as aimé la faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Cela t'as fait un bien fou…T'as libéré…..Tu t'es senti tellement plus léger…..Souffla encore le Lord.

Et Gabriel eut peur. Vraiment. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il s'était senti libre. Bien. Pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps. Il s'était senti bien. Et c'était en _torturant_ quelqu'un. Qu'importe la personne. Il y avait prit du plaisir. La nausée la menaçait et un goût désagréablement acide envahi sa bouche. Il ne _pouvait_ pasêtre devenu si semblable à celui qu'ils avaient tant combattu….Cachant son doute et son dégout de lui-même, il cracha littéralement au visage blafard de Voldemort :

-Jamais, je ne serais comme toi…Jamais !

Voldemort ricana méchamment en s'essuyant la face et rétorqua vicieusement :

-Tant de véhémence…..Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Gabriel…..Tu me ressembles tellement…..Souffla le Lord. Et cela m'intrigue….Concéda-t-il.

-JE NE VOUS RESSEMBLE PAS !! Cria Gabriel, excédé.

Le mage noir éclata de rire face à la détresse du plus jeune et reprit :

-Bien sur que si….Souffla-t-il. Rejoins-moi et tu n'aura plus mal, tu ne souffriras plus, tu te sentiras libre, puissant…..Tu connaîtras la plénitude et le pouvoir. Tu n'auras plus à te soucier des plus faibles….Tu pourras te venger de ceux qui t'ont tant blessé…

-La seule personne dont j'ai besoin de me venger, Tom, c'est toi…..C'est toi que je veux voir mort….Répondit, Gabriel haineux.

-Regarde-toi…..Tu pourrais être tellement plus puissant. Tu pourrais me tuer ici et maintenant parce que je sens que tu es aussi puissant que moi et que tu en meurs d'envie mais non…Tu te retiens. Et pourquoi ? Pour des faibles. De misérables insectes. Des insectes qui t'ont blessé, n'est-ce pas ?! Souffla-t-il en caressant délicatement la joue de Gabriel qui frémit au contact mais ne se recula pas.

-Arrête….

-Il t'a fait du mal….Je l'ai vu…..Je connais ton regard Gabriel….Je te connais…..Tu es comme moi….

Et ce fut comme une barrière qui céda. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'admettre, peut-être était-ce le cri de Remus qui se faisait torturer dans l'autre pièce mais Gabriel recula vivement et repoussa violement la main de Voldemort qui s'attardait sur sa joue.

-Jamais Tom. Jamais. Parce que si j'ai prit du plaisir à torturer Bellatrix, c'était parce que c'était justement Bellatrix. Parce que si Remus m'a fait du mal, il ne l'a pas voulu. Parce que si ma vie a été horrible et semée de mort c'est de ta faute….Alors, non, je ne serais jamais comme toi. Je vaux mille fois mieux que toi, Tom. Mille fois.

Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était pas quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Psychologue, ça oui. Et incroyablement fin. Mais pas, mais alors là, pas du tout, compréhensif. Il ne tolérait que très rarement la désobéissance, très très peu l'insolence mais il était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Même pas en rêve. L'infériorité… Pire. Le fait que quelqu'un se sente supérieur à lui. Et Gabriel le savait. Ce fut donc sans aucune surprise qu'il vit le regard écarlate s'enflammer, et les traits de Voldemort se contracter durement. Le Serpent gifla fortement Gabriel et :

-Endoloris….Siffla le mage d'une voix tendue.

Gabriel encaissa la douleur. Et encore. Et encore. Mais Voldemort intensifia le sort. Et ecnore. Et encore. Avant que Gabriel ne tombe au sol en convulsant. Tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes, son visage était tordu par la douleur et tandis qu'il criait à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales, sa salive s'échappait de sa bouche en un long filet en se mêlant au sang…Au bout de cinq minutes, cinq longue minutes interminable pour Gabriel, Voldemort leva le sort. Jetant sur le corps tremblant un regard remplis de colère.

-Mobilis corpus. Siffla-t-il et le corps flotta dans les airs.

Quand Remus revit apparaître Voldemort, il était au sol tandis que les mangemorts s'amusaient à essayer divers sorts de torture depuis l'extérieur de la cellule. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés mais de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'il appuyait ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre son oncle crier. Remus avait essayé bien sur. Il avait essayé de ne pas crier. Mais dés que le premier cri était passé, les autres semblaient ne plus vouloir se taire et sa gorge n'avait plus rien retenu. Il avait entendu le cri déchirant de Gabriel et pour dire vrai, c'était étonné de ne pas l'entendre plus tôt….Mais Quand il vit le corps secoué de tremblement de douleur, son cœur se serra. Les mangemorts arrêtèrent leur petit jeu et Voldemort jeta Gabriel dans la cellule avant d'ajouter :

-On ne refuse jamais une de mes offres, James. Tu vas le regretter.

Et le visage de Voldemort tordu de colère se retrouva, l'instant d'après, serein et calme. C'était assez impressionnant en fait, de voir quelqu'un changer à ce point de comportement en si peu de temps. C'était …Effrayant. Et avec son nouveau masque de sérénité, Voldemort tourna son visage émacié vers Harry.

-Harry Potter…Siffla le mage d'un ton coupant. Fils de James et Lily Potter…..Un traître à son sang et une Sang-De-Bourbe. Cracha-t-il en se rapprochant de l'enfant terrorisé.

Gabriel, toujours couché au sol, ricana doucement et Remus qui s'était penché sur lui, le regardait étrangement.

-Des empêcheurs de tourner en ronds, hein Tom ? Ils t'ont mis pas mal de bâton dans les roues, n'est-ce pas ? Ils t'on pas mal défier….Souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée et pleine de sarcasme.

Voldemort releva vivement la tête vers lui, posant sur lui un regard des plus perçants. Il renifla toutefois de dédain et refocalisa son attention sur Harry :

-Tu va bientôt rejoindre tes ancêtres, Harry….Siffla le Lord au petit qui se tassa davantage sur lui-même en sanglotant bruyamment.

Gabriel ricana de nouveau tout en tentant de se relever. Ses bras tremblaient toujours et une nausée abominable était tentée de lui faire remettre tous son repas mais il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus couché au pied de ce serpent….Difficilement, il se redressa et avec soulagement, il réussi à se caller contre le mur face à Voldemort et Harry. Remus le regardait étrangement, sûrement déstabilisé par son comportement mais loin de se démonter, il redressa autant qu'il put la tête et parla de la voix la plus claire qu'il put….

-Tu ne vas pas toucher cet enfant, Tom….Lâcha-t-il enfin, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Rétorqua le Lord.

-….

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un minable petit bouclier runique peut me contrer, Gabriel ?! Lança-t-il, haussant un sourcil de stupéfaction.

-Non, bien sur que non, Tom…..Mais tu ne le feras tout de même pas ….C'est un conseil….Souffla-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Grogna le mage.

-Je dis simplement qu'il serait bien imprudent de tuer cet enfant….Ou du moins de tenter de le tuer.

-Oses-tu prétendre que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas assez puissant pour tuer un malheureux enfant ? Ragea le mage d'une colère froide.

Et Gabriel ricana de plus belle, si bien que Remus crut que le Doloris avait fait son office.

-Parler de soi à la troisième personne n'est pas sain, Tom…..Même toi tu devrais le savoir. S'éclaffa le jeune homme.

Voldemort fit un simple signe de tête à Dolohov qui, visiblement, n'attendait que cela car il s'empressa de pénétrer dans la cellule et de fondre sur Gabriel. Il releva le jeune homme brutalement en le tirant sauvagement par les cheveux et lui asséna deux coups de poings dans le ventre. Gabriel retomba au sol et cracha du sang tandis que Remus s'était, une nouvelle fois, penché sur lui.

-Que sais-tu ? Tonna le Lord qui n'aimait pas attendre.

-Beaucoup de chose Tom…Répondit l'autre entre deux quintes de toux. Je sais entre autre qu'il est dangereux d'interpréter une prophétie incomplète….

Voldemort se crispa et dans un bruissement de cape, il se projeta sur Gabriel. D'un geste vif, il l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua cruellement contre le mur. Sa tête heurta durement la surface dure et un gémissement s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres.

-Que sais-tu sur la prophétie ? Siffla le mage en regardant Gabriel droit dans les yeux.

Gabriel ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer les deux iris écarlates et brillantes de fureur.

-Que sais-tu ?! Répéta le Lord en accentuant la pression sur la gorge du jeune homme.

Gabriel commençait à manquer d'air et c'est difficilement qu'il articula :

-Des choses que tu ne sauras jamais….

Voldemort relâcha sa prise soudainement et Gabriel glissa sur le sol en reprenant sa respiration bruyamment. A l'étonnement de Remus, il souriait….Il souriait dévoilant ainsi des dents rougies par le sang. Mais s'il souriait c'était juste parce qu'il venait de penser à son parrain. A la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, dans la cabane hurlante. Il devait approximativement ressembler à son parrain à ce moment-là…Fatigué, les muscles endoloris et criant leur protestation, les yeux rougis et injectés de sang, les cheveux longs sales et plaqués par la sueur, un sourire dément plaqué sur le visage alors que la situation était sensée être cruciale…..Et il souriait parce que penser à Sirius lui donnait toujours du baume au cœur, même leur première rencontre.

-Comment pourrais-tu connaître la prophétie ? Personne ne te connait…..Fit remarquer Voldemort.

-Personne ne connait Tom Elvis Jedusor….Lança Gabriel d'une voix éraillée et grave.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais….Menaça le Lord d'un ton tranquille.

-Ou ?

-Ou…..Et le Lord se dirigea vers Remus et l'empoigna par le col, narguant Gabriel de son regard.

-Si tu es tellement persuadé que je te ressemble, ta menace ne devrait pas m'atteindre, Tom…..

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Gabriel….Parce que tu va perdre. Lança le Lord Noir en sortant de la cellule.

-….

-Je te laisse une nuit pour y penser. Lâcha-t-il enfin. Demain matin, je veux une réponse. Tonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons suivi de ses dociles mangemorts.

Enfin, Gabriel se relâcha complètement et soupira profondément en s'appuyant maladroitement contre le mur. Chaque mouvement était douloureux. Il devait avoir probablement plus de deux côtes cassées maintenant et les coups de poings qu'il avait reçus dans le ventre n'arrangeaient rien. Le goût métallique du sang flottait toujours dans sa bouche et il avait une furieuse envie de dormir mais il ne fallait pas, ils n'étaient certainement pas sorti de l'auberge…

Remus, lui, était paumé. Vraiment et profondément paumé. De un….Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de prophétie ? En quoi cela impliquait Harry ? De deux…..Et cette histoire d'offre refusée ? Qu'avait proposé Voldemort à Gabriel et que celui avait refusé ? De trois….Merlin, Gabriel était-il devenu fou ? Sans compter toutes les questions qu'amenait la grande révélation du gamin aux quelles il préférait ne pas penser pour le moment.

-De quelle prophétie parlais-tu ? Lança-t-il enfin.

-Je vais très bien, merci, Mus….Souffla Gabriel.

-Désolé…..Mais….

-Plus tard, tu veux ?! Là, on est mal barré et je dois trouver une solution…..


	58. Dans les chachot II

Juste une petit note pour ecnore vous remercier de votre fidelité...Je vous ferais bien une carte, tiens!! LOL...Un chapitre gratuit!! LOL Sinon, un merci particulier à une revieweuse ne particulier qui j'espere se reconnaitre qui m'a soufflé l'idée pour l'évasion...Quoi? Non, non je n'ai rien dit!!

* * *

-Plus tard, tu veux ?! Là on est mal barré et je dois trouver une solution…Souffla-t-il las.

Remus le détailla des pieds à la tête, avisant le corps encore légèrement tremblant, la peau presque diaphane, les yeux rougis et vitreux à faire peur, la respiration sifflante et difficile.

-Te vexe pas mais….T'es pas vraiment en état. Lâcha-t-il avec une note d'humour.

-Et toi ? T'es ok ?

-Ca peut aller….Répondit le loup-garou en massant son avant-bras droit sur lequel ils s'étaient particulièrement acharnés.

-Et Harry ? Souffla Gabriel dont les yeux se fermaient doucement.

-Ca va….Lança une petite voix du fond de la cellule.

-Tu peux rompre une des runes maintenant Harry….Lança-t-il….Ils ne viendront plus avant demain matin et si on est encore là et bien…..On verra ça plus tard.

Et il ricana de nouveau quand il repensa que Hagrid avait dit exactement la même chose en parlant des hippogriffes quand il était en troisième année…Mais son souffle fut coupé par une petite boule qui vint se lover dans ses bras. Bientôt il sentit les pleurs étouffés de l'enfant contre son torse douloureux et les gouttes d'eau tiède humidifié sa blouse.

-Ca va aller, Harry….Je te le promets…..Ca va aller….Souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille de l'enfant qui finit par s'endormir ainsi bercer dans ses bras. Remus…Tu pourrais pas….

-Si, si….

Remus se leva et prit le petit dans ses bras soulageant les côtes de Gabriel. Il se laissa tomber au côté du jeune homme et installa doucement l'enfant profondément endormi dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais aussi te reposer, Gab…..Ca te ferait du bien. Lâcha Remus en se retenant de poser mille et une questions.

-Je ne saurais pas me _reposer _dans ces cachots et ce ne serait vraiment pas prudent….Répondit celui-ci. Donne-moi une heure ou deux juste comme ça et je serai debout et prêt à repartir….Enfin prêt à cogiter, quoi…

-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on soit encore là demain matin, hein ?!

-Vaut mieux pas, non….

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire…Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu sais ?

-Parce que …Je garde un avantage sur lui surtout qu'il n'a qu'une partie de la prophétie et donc il n'est sure de rien. Je peux lui faire gober n'importe quoi…Ce dont je ne me suis pas priver…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait fait s'il avait décidé d'en finir avec Harry ?! Demanda doucement le lycan.

-Ben….Harry serait mort selon toute probabilité….

-Alors…Tu l'as mené en bateau ?

-Oui et non…..On est jamais trop sure de ce qu'il peut arriver n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas sur que l'on était dans de bonnes conditions pour que ce qui aurait pu se passer se passe, tu me suis ? Et de toute façon, si je peux éviter ce qui aurait pu se produire, je le ferai….

-Je ne comprends rien là, t'en est conscient ?!

-Evidement…Sinon pourquoi je déballerais mon sac ?

-Serpentard….Conclut Remus en soupirant.

J-e le prends comme un compliment. Si Sev' me voyait….Souffla alors Gabriel.

-Et bien quoi ? Répondit le plus âgé.

-Je parlais de mon Sev', hein….Pas de…Severus.

-Hooo…..

-Si Sev' me voyait….Il hausserait un sourcil, et lancerait de sa voix froide mais avec un légère note inquiète « _Tu as encore joué au stupide Gryffondor, maudit gamin »_. Et Gabriel éclata de rire tout en plaquant une main contre son torse.

Remus, lui, observait le gamin rigoler de bon cœur avec un pincement au sien…Pour une obscure raison. Si c'était vraiment Harry…..Pourquoi parlait-il de Severus comme si c'était…Son père ? Ou du moins quelqu'un à qui il tenait particulièrement ? Pourquoi avait-il la stupide impression qu'il appréciait plus Severus que ses propres parents ?

_Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat jusqu'à mes onze ans et ensuite, mon parrain m'a reprit…._

Était-ce possible ? Que cela soit vrai ? Qu'il n'ait quasiment pas connu James et Lily ? Cela pouvait expliquer tellement...Comme ses regards. Les regards si étrange entre l'admiration et la curiosité qu'il lançait si souvent à Lily, ses regard dont James avait été un tantinet jaloux mais que lui n'avait jamais prit pour de l'amour. Et ceux qu'il lançait à James, typique du fils qui cherche à plaire à son père, qui essaye de se montrer à la hauteur, qui recherche l'approbation, ce mélange entre l'espoir et la crainte...Pourquoi Sirius ne l'aurait-il pas repris avant ? Pourquoi, lui, ne l'avait pas fait ? Au lieu de l'orphelinat….Minute, là, Rem, tu t'emballes….._Ce n'est pas Harry. _C'est Gabriel. Juste Gabriel. Un gamin puissant, très puissant. Assez sombre, triste et mélancolique avec des réactions bizarres qui dans son monde était un Harry Potter mais ce n'était pas le leur, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun point commun, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu le considérais comment ? Lança-t-il l'air de rien.

-Humm….Sev', c'était mon ami….Enfin mon professeur mais après, pendant la guerre, c'est devenu mon ami…..Et mon mentor….

Remus avait pu de nouveau respirer avant de croire qu'il s'étouffait. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son mentor ? Severus Rogue ?

-Si tu voyais ta tête !! S'esclaffa le plus jeune. Je sais que c'est pas l'amour fou mais c'est un type bien…

- Je sais. Répondit Remus, sincère.

-Je sais que tu sais. Rétorqua l'autre et Remus se dit que le garçon était vraiment un Serpentard. A quoi tu pensais quand tu as rigolé ?!

-Quand ?

-Quand il t'a plaqué contre le mur….Tu as souri….C'était…Effrayant, je dois l'avouer.

-Je pensais à….Et puis je vois pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas te le dire….Je pensais à mon parrain…

-A Sirius ? Coassa Remus.

-Ouais….A Sirius. Souffla Gabriel.

Et Remus ne douta plus des sentiments que Gabriel avait pour Sirius. Le gosse l'aimait. C'était évident. Evident juste à cause de toute l'affection qu'il avait mit dans son nom. Juste à cause de son regard quand il l'avait prononcé, juste à cause de son visage à ce moment-là….Jusque à cause de ça, c'était flagrant.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure simplement pour reprendre des forces. Remus mordant sur sa chique pour ne pas l'interroger sur cette maudite prophétie et Gabriel lui en étant silencieusement reconnaissant.

Au bout de ce petit laps de temps, Gabriel se sentait bien mieux même s'il ne pouvait de toute évidence ni faire un marathon, ni lancer faire un duel à main nue….Heureusement que ce n'était pas l'usage chez les sorciers ! La baguette était bien plus pratique….La baguette ! Par la barbe de Merlin !

-Bande d'idiot ! Lança-t-il en partant dans un fou rire solitaire et Remus le regarda d'un œil absent, mal à l'aise.

-Faudrait vraiment que tu m'expliques tes réactions, tu sais….Souffla-t-il en repoussant Harry sur le côté pour se relever.

-Tu ne comprends pas….S'exclama Gabriel en bondissant sur ses jambes.

-Je le crains…

-Lucius….Lucius a bien utilisé sa baguette pour me torturer ? Lança-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Humm…..Oui.

-Et donc ?! S'exclama Gabriel, ravi d'avoir trouvé une parade au sort.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Coassa Remus saisissant soudain l'incohérence.

-On a été débile, Rem'…Débile…Ricana-t-il. Et Tom a visiblement appris pas mal de chose en vieillissant par ce que là, il a fait une grosse gourde….

-Je ne comprends toujours pas….S'irrita Remus qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, détestait ne pas comprendre.

-Enfin….Le sort a été fait de tel sorte que tout magie provenant de support conscient soit impossible, juste ?

-Oui. Et alors ?

-Et alors, le sort est fait pour empêcher la pratique de la magie sans baguette pas de la magie tout court !! Une baguette n'est pas consciente !! Le sort n'empêchera pas la magie d'opérer !! S'exclama Gabriel visiblement enjoué.

-Humm…..Mais on n'a pas nos baguettes….Rétorqua Remus.

-Voilà ! Tu fais la même erreur que Tom !

-Pardon ?

-Tom se prend pour un noble, ok ? Quoique techniquement, il l'est, mais passons….Il a toujours eu cette idée de noblesse…Selon lui, les moldus ne sont pas digne de vivre. La plupart des mages noires de l'histoire négligent complètement les remèdes moldus, preuve avec _Corrsanguis_, tu me suis ?

-Jusque là…Oui. Mais…

-Mais ils ne négligent pas seulement les moldus. Selon eux, et à tord, la magie ne peut circuler dans quelque chose d'impure. Et, toujours selon eux, la magie ne peut circuler que dans une baguette, qui est pure, ou nous, évidement puisque nous sommes sorciers.

-Mais, la magie runique ?!

-Peu de mage noire utilisent la magie runique….Tu ne suivais donc pas en histoire de la magie, Rem' ?! Ils trouvent cela indigne des sorciers, de se servir de signe qu'ils nomment tribales alors que la magie runique est tout sauf primitive…

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-La magie peut circuler dans n'importe quoi, Rem' !! Pas seulement dans une baguette. Il est simplement plus facile de la faire circuler dans une baguette parce qu'elle contient un élément catalyseur mais n'importe quoi peut faire l'affaire…Une branche, une canne ou….Un coutelas ! Expliqua Gabriel en brandissant le couteau de sa botte.

Remus regardait le gosse avec un œil critique, bordel, comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ?

-Et tu as pensé à ça….Comme ça ? Et comment connais-tu tout cela ? Demanda-t-il en rapetissant ses yeux en deux fentes ambre.

-J'ai eu de bons profs…Marmonna l'autre.

-Severus….Grogna Remus dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Ouep…..Et toi. Souffla Gabriel en marquant une pause mais voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas, il reprit. Kreattur ! Dobby !

Remus aurait bien voulu répondre mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi. Donc, il avait été proche du gosse. Pas étonnant si c'était Harry. _Ce n'était pas Harry. Pas Harry. Pas Harry. Pas Harry._ Alors pourquoi se sentait-il content à l'idée qu'il avait été proche du gamin. _Tous morts._ Ca par contre, c'était nettement moins réjouissant….Donc, il était mort dans cet autre monde ? Lui aussi ? Il s'y était attendu et pourtant il ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui faisait rien… Il fût interrompu dans ses pensées par deux elfes qui apparurent bruyamment en face de leur cellule.

-Maître Gabriel nous a appelés ? Lança Kreattur.

Ca, c'était une énigme pour Remus. Sirius avait toujours dit que Kreattur était une peste, une vraie teigne, un petit elfe manipulateur et rabougris, à la limite de lécher les pieds de sa mère et de Regulus. Alors pourquoi était-il si respectueux envers Gabriel ? Si c'était son maître, Sirius était mort mais….Pourquoi, Merlin, Sirius aurait-il transmis Kreattur à H….Gabriel ? Pourquoi Sirius n'aurait-il pas renié sa famille ? C'était un projet qu'il avait depuis ses 13 ans, Merlin !!

-Oui, Kreattur. Etes-vous allés voir Albus ?

-Oui, Monsieur James. Répondit vivement l'autre elfe.

-Bien. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il s'est méfié de nous, Monsieur, pourtant Dobby a bien dit qu'ils étaient envoyés par Monsieur James ! Se plaignit-il.

-Je suis désolé….Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?! S'enquit Gabriel, inquiet à l'idée d'un Kreattur et d'un Sirius dans une même pièce.

-Non, Maître Gabriel. Le rassura Kreattur.

-Bien. Écoutez-moi bien. J'ai trouvé un moyen de sortir, malheureusement, je n'ai plus ma baguette et…

-Oui, Monsieur James, Monsieur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby de vous dire qu'il l'avait récupéré. Elle est tombée durant la bataille….

Gabriel grogna imaginant déjà les yeux pétillants d'Albus quand il lui dirait que sa baguette avait été examinée par Ollivander et que…Oh surprise !! C'était la jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Satanée malchance !

-Bon, c'est pas grave…Marmonna-t-il. On a pas nos baguette et je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme donc je saurais nous faire sortir mais faudrait que quelqu'un nous attende pour nous faire transplaner, ni moi, ni Remus sommes assez en forme pour transplaner avec Harry…On sort d'ici dix minutes.

-C'est pas un peu court ? Demanda Remus.

-Pas quand on a quelqu'un dans la place, Mus !

-Mais sa couverture sera perdue ! Fit remarquer Remus.

-Franchement, on s'en fou de sa couverture du moment que Harry est loin d'ici. Et Albus pense comme moi….

-D'accord, Monsieur James ! S'empressa de répondre l'elfe.

-Soyer prudent !

Kreattur hoche simplement la tête avant de disparaître, bientôt rejoins par Dobby.

-Ils te sont vraiment loyaux…Commenta Remus qui avait décidé la remarque de Gabriel sur le côté. Il demandera une explication en bonne et due forme plus tard….

-Oui. Ce sont de vrais amis…. Répondit Gabriel d'un air nostalgique.

Amis ? L'interpella Remus. Il avait toujours considéré les elfes de maison comme des confidents. Son père était un sorcier mais sa mère était moldus et ils n'avaient jamais eu d'elfes de maison, il les avait donc toujours considérés avec respect mais il ne les avait jamais envisagés comme ami. C'était sûrement une erreur de sa part vu la loyauté que portaient Kreattur et Dobby à Gabriel.

-Oui….Dobby est devenu mon ami quand j'avais 12 ans et Kreattur beaucoup plus tard…Expliqua-t-il. Réveilles Harry, il va falloir y aller….


	59. Evasion et diversion

-Vous y êtes? Lança Gabriel d'une voix faible.

Remus hocha la tête alors qu'il portait Harry dans ses bras malgré la douleur. Le poids de l'enfant, fusse-t-il léger, n'arrangeait pas les choses et la sensation remontait jusque dans son épaule en des pulsations douloureuses.

Gabriel ressera sa prise sur le coutelas qu'il avait à la main, il ne savait pas du tout s'il avait bien fait en attirant la curiosité de Voldemort sur la prophétie mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas trouvé un autre mensonge pour empêcher l'irréversible geste,... S'il n'avait rien fait, Voldemort aurait tué Harry sans une once d'hésitation et cette fois-ci le sort de la mort n'aurait certainement pas rebondi parce que personne ne se serait sacrifié pour sauver Harry. Il aurait pu le faire vous allez me dire ? Et cela l'aurait avançé à quoi? Il n'était absolument pas sur du résultat...Ce qu'il s'était passé quand Lily s'était interposée restait malgré tout très obscure et même s'il aimait profondément Harry ( Sans vouloir paraître narcissique, n'est-ce pas ?), il doutait que cela puisse être comprabale à de l'amour maternelle. Et même si cela avait marché, il serait mort, Voldemort réduit à l'état de sous-fantôme et... Et Harry et Remus, seuls, dans un repère de mangemort en déroute... Joli résusltat. Alors oui, il avait mis Voldemort sur la piste de la prophétie et cela n'augurait rien de bon quant à sa position, il ne pourrait plus garder le secret bien longtemps et Remus ne tiendrait pas sa langue très longtemps... Que Merlin lui vienne en aide!

Arrêtant le fil de ses pensées peu joyeuses, il se concetra sur sa magie, la visualisant comme un noyau lumineux pulsant et vibrant, d'une couleur indéfinnisable où se mêlaient invariablement le rouge, l'or, l'argent, le vert, le noir, le blanc, le gris et le bleu,... Le bleu... Comme les yeux de Ginny. Il s'imagina ensuite créer des filaments à partir de la sphère et les faire serpenter jusque dans sa main tenant le coutelas. C'était facile, c'était courant, c'était ce qu'il avait jadis fait quand il commençait avec la magie sans baguette. Dans cette optique, il devait faire sortir les fibrilles de son être pour les pousser vers l'exterieur ce que le sort lui interdisait. Il imagina alors les fibres s'étendre et entrelacer le couteau de l'interieur. Le pénétrer et en enrichir chaque molécule, abreuver les atomes de magie, les ions de puissance afin qu'eux-mêmes en regorgent. Une fois fait, il pu sentir la magie nouvelle de la lame s'agiter dans sa main, chauffer et picoter contre sa paume. La lame elle-même semblait differente, refletant une couleur bronze électrisante...

Il lança un coup d'oeil à Remus qui hocha la tête avec conviction:

-Alohomora...Souffla-t-il alors et un léger cliquetis métallique lui fit savoir que la porte s'était dévérouillée.

Avec un maigre sourire dû à sa réussite, il sortit de la cellule sombre et miteuse. Bien. Ils étaient sortit de ce maudit cachot. Et maintenant? Il ne connaissait que très peu le manoir Malfoy, tout au plus par l'intermédiaire des ô combien nombreuses anecdoctes de Drago (Il n'aurait jamais cru, du temps de Poudlard, que le blond parlait autant!!) su telle ou telle de ses péripéties d'enfant abandonnés, la plupart du temps, aux bons soins d'une quelconque nounou. Ils étaient dans les cachots qui devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols de l'aile gauche. S'ils devaient s'enfuir se serait sans nul doute par l'entrée de service, qui se trouvait, fort heureusement dans l'aile gauche. Ce n'était pas l'idée de gambader gaiement dans un château plein de gentils mangemorts qui le dérangeait mais plutôt le fait qu'il était à peine capable de lançer un _Expelliarmus_... Au mieux, un _Petrificus Totalus, _car c'était bien beau de rendre un banal objet magique mais cela drainait pas mal de puissance. Et que dans l'hypothèse miraculeuse de trouver une baguette pour Remus, celui-ci avait le bras droit en bien mauvais état... M.E.R.veilleux.

Se décidant enfin, il emprunta le chemin sur sa gauche entraînant dans on sillage un loup-garous et un enfant. Ils firent à peu près cent mètres avant qu'un bruit de pas de les alerte et Gabriel plaqua son oncle qui tenait toujours le petit dans ses bras dans un coin sombre. Bloquant leur respiration, les trois fugitifs se tassèrent davantage dans l'obscurité et le groupe de mangemort ( Parce que oui, les mangemorts ça se déplace toujours en meute... Comme les filles, tiens!! Et Gabriel pouffa silencieusement au souvenir mémorable de ses balbutiements en matière de relations amoureuses... Ce qui lui valut _encore_ un regard septique de la part de Remus), donc le gorupe de mangemort passa sans les avoir les moins du monde remarquer.

-T'expliquerai... Souffla Gabriel en agitant négligemment sa main devant le regard interrogatif de Remus.

Remus se contenta de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche non-chalament avant de la secouer plus vivement. Il voulait juste chasser une pensée qu'il ne voulais absolument pas avoir..._Il ressemble bien à son père, celui-là_...Non, vraiment, il ne devait pas avoir ce type de pensée. Et pour l'énième fois depuis moins de six heures, il se répéta: _Ce n'est pas Harry. Ce n'est pas Harry. Ce n'est pas Harry. _Peut-être que s'il le disait asses longtemps, avec assez de convictions...Il y finirait par y croire réellement.

Soupirant silencieusement, il emboîta le pas à Gabriel qui était déja repartit. Harry dans ses bras somnolait doucement, c'était peut-être mieux... Au moins le petit était silencieux. Ils montèrent un étage et ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de long couloir étroit et lugubre. Enfin... Plus lugubre que le reste du château quoi...En effet, côté décoration on repassera... Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un parralèlle avec le style du 12 square Grimault. Sans doute, les vieilles familles de sang-pur trempant plus que raisonnablement dans la magie noire avait le même goût plus que douteux pour les têtes d'elfes coupées, les vieilles armures féodales et les lames duement aiguisées... Oui, décidement, heureusement que Harry someillait.

Les murs étaient d'une couleur bordeaux, recouvert de tapisseries poussiéreuses et sûrement très anciennes, des tableaux (Vide pour la plupart) ornaient les rares espaces restés libres et de multitides candélabres en or trônaient fierement tous les deux mètres. Une odeur âcre mêlant la cendre, la poussière et le sang flottait dans l'air. Merlin... Comment Drago avait pu -pouvait- vivre dans un endroit pareil?

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils arpentaient le long couloir quand Remus se décida à briser l'épais silence qui s'était installé:

-Et comment Severus saura où nous attendre? Murmura-t-il.

-A défaut de savoir où nous attendre, il ira directement à l'arrière en maugréant contre les stupides sans cervelles que nous sommes... Donc on va à l'arrière. De plus, il n'y a pas trente six façons de sortir d'ici contraiement à ce que l'on pourrait croire...Murmura Gabriel en retour.

-Et comment sais-tu ce qu'il va faire?!

-En fait...

-Non...Laisse tomber. Le coupa Remus. Ma question était stupide. Rajouta-t-il. Et...

-Chuttt!! Siffla Gabriel en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Et Remus pouvait voir dans sa posture qu'il était à l'affût. Et il était maintenant claire que sa forme animagus était le lion... Gabriel ressemblait à un félin quand il était aux aguets. Bientôt, il lui fît signe de se placer à ses côtés et articula imperceptiblement que juste devant eux se tenaient environ une dizaine de mangemort... Remus ne put que déglutir avec difficulté.

En fait, le couloir se terminait en une sorte de petit salon qui donnait sur un autre couloir. La sortie se trouvait à une centaine de mètres à gauche dans ce couloir, à droite se trouvaient diverses pièces sans importance... Le problème était que la salon était occupé par une dizaine de mangemort en train de commenter les derniers ordres de leur maîtres... Ils ne pouvaient décement pas passer sans être repérer.

-Est-on obligé de passer par ici?! Souffla doucement Remus.

-Oui...Répondit Gabriel, les sourcils se rejoignant de concentration. La sortie arrière se trouve juste à gauche dans le couloir à une centaine de mètre...

-Comment le sais-tu? Répéta Remus, étonné des connaissances du jeune homme.

-Drago. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que les Gryffondors sont les plus bavards...Souffla-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est fou comme il me manque... Ajouta-t-il plus bas pour lui-même malfgré que Remus l'ait entendu.

-Alors comment vas-t-on faire? Demanda le lycan.

-Je vais attirer leur attention...

-Tu es fou?! Tonna Remus d'une voix pourtant toujours aussi faible.

-Ouep...T'affole pas... Je vais les attirer à droite pendant que toi et Harry vous vous enfuierez à gauche... Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre dans la mersure que tu es de ce côté du salon? Exposa lentement Remus comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, Remus...Trancha Gabriel, irrité par l'attitude de son oncle. Je vais simplement me transformer... Se radoucit-il.

-Te transformer? Sans vouloir te vexer, un lion c'est pas un peu... Voyant?

-Qui t'as parlé d'un lion? Soupira Gabriel avec un sourire.

-Mais...Tu...

-Ecoutes-moi bien... Tu vas partir à gauche avec Harry, normalement, Severus devra t'attendre dans un endroit reculé mais pas oublié. A l'ombre d'un arbre par exemple... Essaye les noisetiers ou les sorbiers s'il y en a... Ce sont ses préférés.

-Et toi?

-Je m'en sortitai... D'une manière ou d'une autre... Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi! Répondit l'autre avec conviction.

-N'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît, Remus... Souffla Gabriel d'une voix douce. Je... Je leur dirai moi-même dés que je pourrai...

Remus prit un moment pour comprendre ce que l'homme lui voulait et un autre pour comprendre qu'il sous-entendait qu'ils ne rentreraient pas ensemble.

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi! Argua encore le lycan tout en prenant soin de ne rien répondre à la question sous-jacente de Gabriel.

Gabriel se contenta de vagument hocher la tête sachant parfaitement que Severus prendrait la décision la plus sage.

-Mais pour le lion... Reprit le plus agé mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, se tenait devant lui, un long serprent ocre qui déja oscillait vers le petit salon. Versatile... Souffla-t-il époustouflé.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse de l'autre côté du couloir alertant les mangemort et les faisant s'y précipiter comme des abeilles vers le miel ...Pour rester polie. Marquant une pause dans le corridor, l'un d'entre eux, n'ayant apparement pas reconnus Gabriel, cria qu'un intrus s'était introduis dans le château et ils se lancèrent tous à sa poursuite à droite. Remus attendit tout de même encore quelques secondes avant de s'introduire dans le salon, serrant contre lui le petite corps endormis de son neveu. Il avança lentement dans l'autre couloir, prenant son temps pour écouter le moindre bruit suspect... Mais Gabriel avait bien fait son travail et tous les mangemorts s'étaient laissés avoir. Il pressa alors le pas vers la sortie qui, comme lui avait signalé Gabriel, était à peine cent mètres plus loin.

Il craignit un instant qu'il ait une alarme magique sur la porte et hésita dons à tourner la poignée dorée... Mais il n'avait ni le choix, ni le loisir d'attendre plus longtemps alors il prit la poignée à pleine main, la tourna et poussa la lourde porte en chêne. Une décharge magique picota dans sa paume et traversa tout son corps désagréablement...L'alarme était donnée.

Il sortit alors précipitament et cru même entendre une série de pas précipités se diriger vers eux... L'air frais du crépuscule fouetta son visage et il remercia Merlin que la pleine lune ne soit que dans une longue semaine... La fraîcheur de l'air avait sûrement réveillé Harry car il commençait à s'agiter doucement dans les bras de Remus.

Sans s'arrêter, Remus se dirigea vers les arbres que Gabriel lui avait indiqué... Il n'y avait pas de sorbiers mais bien des noisetiers... Heureusment qu'il savait plus ou moins les reconnaître!!

-Diffindo! Cria une voix derrière lui et il se jeta rapidement derrière le tronc d'un arbre.

Pas assez rapidement semble-t-il, puisque le rayon avait lécher son flanc, écorchant les chairs profondément. Trois mangemorts étaient là et seul le tronc d'arbre faisait rempart. La respiration de Remus s'accéléra brutalement... Il senti les petites mains d'Harry se ressérrés autour de son cou et son souffle chaud se précipiter. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si prêt du but!

-Vous n'irez nulle part toi et le gamin! Pas la peine de vous cacher! Gronda une voix bourrue.

-Avery! L'interpella une voix sèche.

-Severus...Tu viens t'amu...

-Petrificus totalus... Le coupa durement le maître des potions.

-Avada Kedavra! Lança le deuxième mangemort.

Severus esquiva facilement le sort et pétrifia le mangemort avant de neutraliser le troisième d'un S_tupéfix_ bien placé.

-Remus! Gabriel! Lança la voix âpre de Severus.

Remus se releva péniblement, tous ses muscles protestant vivement conte le dur traitement aux quels ils étaient soumis depuis maintenant quelques heures...Et il se dirigea vers Severus qui se tenait debout au centre de trois corps immobiles.

-Severus...Gabriel n'est pas avec moi...Souffla-t-il, las.

-C'est regrettable... Lâcha Severus imperturbable.

-Il faut aller le chercher... Lança le loup-garou.

-Certainement pas! Nous devons d'abord ramener l'enfant...

-L'attendre au moins... Tenta Remus.

-Non! Nous n'avons pas le temps... D'autre vont arriver... Il faut filer et vite... Siffla l'espion.

-Severus...

-NON! Tonna-t-il.

Et Severus posa rudement sa main calleuse sur l'épaule de Remus et tout trois disparurent du sombre Parc Malfoy dans un _pop _sonore. Quand Remus et Severus atterirent, ce fut devant la grille de Poudlard... Mais Remus ne sut retenir ses jambes de flancher et Severus eut juste le temps d'attraper Harry que Remus était déjà étalé sur le sol... Pompom sauta littéralement sur lui et le plaça sur une civière d'un adroit _Mobilis Corpus. _Une foule de voix s'élevèrent mais tous ce que Remus pu entendre avant de rejoindre l'obscurité furent les pleurs d'une mère retrouvant son fils.


	60. Un homme bien

L'attente...

L'attente c'est intenable... Tout simplement.

Attendre. C'est comme être un funambule, et vasciller, vasciller encore...

Attenre c'est peut-être vivre, peut-être mourrir. Dans son cas c'était plutôt mourrir. Oui. Il mourait à petit feu, ici, maintenant, tenant sa femme par les épaules, regardant fixement le vide devant eux. Il savait que de petites gouttes d'eau salées parsemaient le visage de sa femme, il savait que son coeur était pris dans un étau, il savait que son meilleur ami qui avait posé sa main sur sa propre épaule, avait la mâchoire crispée et le regard humide. Il savait tout ça. Mais il avait eu beau sécher les larmes de sa femme, les essuyer délicatement en lui soufflant que leur fils ne risquait avec Lunard, les siennes, de larmes, ne s'assèchaient pas.

Six heures. Merlin. Six heures. Des adultes y avaient laissés la vie pour bien moins que cela. Il se revoyait poussant et tirant dans la foule pour avancer vers son fils, il revoyait le regard du mangemort, extatique et excité, et il la ressentait encore... L'impuissance.

Dieu que cela faisait mal...

Les mots ne pouvaient pas exprimés ce qu'il ressentait. C'était trop profond, trop sincère, trop fort, infiniment trop douloureux pour être dit, simplement jetés comme cela dans l'air, abandonnés à ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre...C'était son fils, bordel, la chair de sa chair, son sang, sa vie...Il était le fruit de son amour pour Lily. Il était tellement de chose...D'ailleurs, quand Sirius avait appris la nouvelle, il n'avait rien dit... Il s'était contenté de prendre son frère dans ses bras, de le laisser pleurer tout son saoul, lui avait soufflé par un simple regard la conviction que Remus ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait... Serait-ce seulement suffisant?

Et les voilà maintenant, devant les grilles de Poudlard, attendant que Servilus sauve leur fils, leur ami et Gabriel. Il ne sentait pas le brise froide tirailler sa peau, ni la pluie fine qui commençait à tomber druement, Evy était restée au château avec les enfants et Sirius avait tenu à venir, ne voulant pas laisser le couple seul dehors, avec Dumbledore (Le sorcier avait beau être illustre, ce n'était pas le plus compatissant, enfin pas en apparence...)

James ressera son étreinte sur sa femme quand un _pop_ sourd résonna dans l'air et trois personnes apparurent. Le capitaine des aurors retint son souffle quand il vit la petite forme recroquevillée dans les bras de son ami tandis que Lily courait déja vers le trio. Il s'y précipita à son tour quand son ami chuta et peut-être que cela peut sembler égoïste vis-à-vis de Remus mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'est accompagner les pleurs de sa femme quand elle couva son fils du regard, le prit dans ses bras doucement et le berça délicatement comme seule une mère peut le faire...

-Maman!! Cria le petit de sa voix enfantine en enfouissant son visage dans le cou chaleureux de sa mère.

Lily ne répondit pas, James non plus. Ils se contentèrent de le serrer encore et encore. Sentir le petit coeur battre contre sa poitrine était amplement suffisant pour James... Il passa sa main presque tremblante dans les cheveux sales de son fils, et embrassa son front...

Enfin, il se retourna vers la forme inanimée de son ami, Pompom s'afférait toujours de lui et Sirius s'était déja précipité vers lui quand il avait vu que son filleul était en de bonnes mains.

-Alors Pompom? S'inquièta le directeur.

Il a une plaie assez profonde sur le flanc, l'avant-bras droit écorchés et brulés assez durement, et la fatigue due à la pleine lune prochaine n'arrange rien...On sera mieux à l'infirmerie. Conclut-elle en se relevant et en faisant flotter la civière derrière elle.

-Et Gabriel, Severus? S'informa Albus, la mine légerement inquiète.

-Il n'était pas là... Remus voulait aller le chercher mais nous n'avions pas le temps. Heureusement que je l'ai trouvé rapidement...Ils étaient aux prises avec trois mangemorts. Expliqua l'espion tout en suivant le groupe jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Je suis désolée pour votre couverture, mon garçon... Souffla le directeur plus bas d'un ton compatissant.

-Ne le soyez pas, vieil homme...Je ne regrette pas d'abandonner la servitude...Répondit-il amèr et Albus ne put qu'approuver.

-Je crains pourtant pour votre vie...Voldemort ne laissera pas impuni des années de trahison et vos élèves vous le rendront bien...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela...Je ne pourrai pas être plus en sureté qu'au château et mes élèves ne sont qu'une contrariété mineure... Je pourrai peut-être amener quelques-uns à reconsidérer leurs opinions...

-Je le souhaite de tout coeur mon garçon...Souffla Dumbledore en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Remus fut déposé sur un des lits aseptisés et Harry dans un autre toujours entouré de ses parents. Pompom donna quelques potions au lycan et quelques sorts lui furent prodigués. Des sort de chauffage, de nettoyage, de désinfection entre autre...

-Voilà... Souffla l'infirmière. Il va se réveiller d'ici peu... A toi maintenant bonhomme... Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Tu as mal quelque part?

Harry lui indiqua sa poitrine timidement et Lily aida le petit a enlever son T-Shirt. Elle hoqueta quand elle vit le bleu recouvrir une bonne partie du torse du petit garçon et serra davantage la main qu'elle avait posé sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Harry... Commença le directeur... Peux-tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Me suis réveillé avec Mumus dans un endroit tout noir et froid et Gabriel s'est réveillé un peu après...Commença-t-il. Et le monsieur blond lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie ici... Mais Gaby s'est moqué de lui alors il est parti...Expliqua-t-il en tentant de se souvenir.

-C'est bien Harry... Et après, l'encouragea son père.

-Après Gaby, il a pleuré mais j'ai pas comprit pourquoi... Lâcha l'enfant semblant réflichir encore.

-Pleurer? Coassa Sirius. Tu es sure Harry? Insista-t-il.

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête et regarda ensuite Remus.

-Mumus m'a dit de rester là et il est partit voir pourquoi Gaby il pleurait...Après deux elfes sont arrivés... Mais c'était des amis de Gabriel.

-Qu'ont-ils fait, Harry? Demanda patiement le Directeur.

-Ils ont parlés... Répondit sincérement l'enfant que l'infirmière avait fait couché sur le dos. J'ai juste comrpis qu'ils avaient dit à Gaby pourquoi il savait pas faire de magie et que le monsieur blond allait revenir avec d'autre gens. Gaby leur a dit d'aller vous voir et ils sont partit...Et après Remus a crié sur lui parce qu'ils auraient pu nous adier à sortir mais Gaby il voulait pas...

-Pourquoi? Grogna James en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Parce que ses amis auraient pu mourrir! Répondit simplement l'enfant comme si c'était évident.

-Ses amis? Répéta Sirius.

-Les elfes!

-Et après, Harry? Insista Dumbledore qui s'était assis sur un autre lit.

-Gaby a fait de la magie... Heu... Runique pour me protéger...Souffla l'enfant et James et Lily parurent infiniment soulagés que Malfoy n'ait pu approcher leur enfant.

-De la magie? Mais tu as dit que ce n'était pas possible Harry... Remarqua Sirius.

-Les elfes ont dit que ce qui n'était pas possible c'était la magie avec... Heu... Support...Heu... Conscient, je crois. Alors, Gaby il a dit que la magie runique, il pouvait l'utiliser. Expliqua l'enfant du mieux qu'il put.

-D'accord, Harry. Continue...

-Le monsieur blond est revenu avec deux autres monsieur. Et Gaby s'est moqué d'eux alors le monsieur il lançé un sort et Gaby, après, il est tombé à genoux...

-Quel sort, Harry? Peux-tu t'en souvenir? Demanda gentiment Albus.

-Hummm... Do... Endo... Dolo...Marmonna l'enfant dans une mine d'intense concentration.

-Endoloris?! Tenta Sirius.

-Oui! Approuva l'enfant. Mais l'autre homme l'a arreté parce que leur maître voulait Gaby vivant. Il est entré dans la cellule et est venu vers moi mais il a vu les runes... Il était en colère alors il s'est battu avec Gaby et Gaby il a sorti un couteau et il a blessé le monsieur. Alors l'autre Monsieur, il a frappé Gaby beaucoup...Souffla l'enfant en retenant ses larmes. Et Mu.. Mus, Il... Il était retenu... Par... Par le troisième Monsieur...Hoqueta-t-il en laissant ses larmes couler.

-Chut... C'est fini mon poussin, c'est fini... Le rassura Lily dans une étrainte maternelle.

-Après... Reprit le petit alors que James traçait des ronds dans son dos délicatement...Ils sont partit. Mais après, un autre monsieur est arrivé... Il était tout mince et tout blanc... Raconta l'enfant. Et il avait des yeux rouges...Souffla-t-il.

James s'était rapproché de sa femme sentant que la nouvelle comme quoi son fils avait été à deux doigt de Voldemort, encore, serait difficile à avaler. Et en effet, Lily se laissa tomber sur le lit de son fils et le prit violement dans ses bras.

-Mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé...Souffla-t-elle dans le cou de son fils.

-Mais le monsieur, reprit l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère, il voulait juste parler à Gaby.

-Lui parler? Grogna James.

-Oui mais en attendant les autres Monsieur... Ils... Ils ont fait du mal à Mumus! Geignit l'enfant sentant les larmes tarauder de nouveau ses yeux.

-Chut... Il va bien, maintenant, Harry... Le rassura son père en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Et quand il est revenu... Gaby... Gaby... Il ...

-Quoi? Le pressa Rogue, agaçé.

-Il tremblait tout plein et il y avait du sang dans sa bouche, et... Et... Et...Il était tout pâle et...

Cette fois c'est James qui prit son fils dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort en frottant son dos doucement. Et Harry s'y sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son père. Mais Dumbledore demanda à l'enfant de continuer malgré ses pleures sous le regard couroucé de la mère...

-Le monsieur tout blanc, il s'est tourné vers moi et il a dit que j'allais retrouver mes... Ancêtres. Lâcha le petit ne se rendant pas compte que ses parents avaient blêmit instantanément. Mais Gaby a rigolé et il lui a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas, que c'était pas prudent...

-Pourquoi, Harry?

-Sais pas... Souffla l'enfant. Je ... Je pleurais beaucoup.. J'ai pas tout compris... Admit l'enfant en regardant vers le sol. Mais son père ressera son étreinte tout en lui disant qu'il en avait fait bien assez. Alors, le monsieur est partit et Gaby a dit que je pouvais rompre une rune...Puis je me suis endormi et Mumus m'a réveillé pour me dire qu'on partait.

-Pourquoi Gabriel n'était pas avec vous? Demanda encore le vieux sorcier.

-Je sais pas... Je dormais dans les bras de Mumus, me suis réveillé quand on est sortit dehors parce qu'il faisait froid...Termina Harry en se reposant contre son père.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans l'infirmerie, Dumledore réfléchissait profondément aux nouvelles que l'enfant venait de lui apporter. Gabriel avait dit que c'était imprudent. Il ne comprebait pas. Pourquoi cela aurait été imprudent? Voldemort aurait tué Harry sans problème, il n'y avait rien d'imprudent la-dedans... A moins que le petit ait manqué une parole cruciale...De plus, il avait ramasser la baguette de Gabriel sur le champ de bataille et l'avait montrée à Ollivander (Une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas de si tôt!) et le vieil homme avait été claire. Il avait reconnu la baguette, ou du moins sa jumelle, celle de Voldemort...Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, facile à manier et très souple contre bois d'if et plume de phénix, 33,75 cm. Un phénix et seulement deux baguettes. Si l'une était celle de Voldemort, celui qui recevrait la deuxième ne pouvait pas être n'importe qui... Qui était Gabriel Evan James?

Il fut interrompu dans son cheminement intellectuel par un bruit sourd. Un elfe venait d'appraître dans l'infirmerie et l'observait, le bras ensanglenté mais le regard déterminé. C'est Sirius qui rompit le silence que l'apparition avait installé avec une sorte de rugissement peu sympathique.

-Kreattur!! Gronda-t-il d'une voix empreinte de colère. L'elfe avait eu beau les aider, il n'en restait pas moins une saloperie aux yeux de l'homme.

-Que s'est-il passé, Kreattur?! Demanda doucement Lily, assez reconnaissante envers l'elfe qui avait aider à sauver son fils.

-Kreattur a du se punir car il a désobéit aux maîtres...Glapit-il en fixant de ses yeux globuleux le petit Harry dans les bras de sa mère... Mais Maître Gabriel a besoin d'aide et il a demandé à Kreattur de venir vous chercher...Il est au troisième étage, il ne va pas bien du tout... Les pressa l'elfe.

-Le troisième étage? Coassa Sirius, interloqué.

-Il est blessé...Il y a beaucoup de sang!! Tonna l'elfe visiblement inquiet.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au petit groupe pour se précipiter hors de l'infirmerie, seule Lily y était restée pour veiller sur Remus et Harry. Quand le groupe arriva au troisième étage, Kreattur prit la tête et les mena jusqu'à son maître. Pompom et Rogue se précipitèrent sur le blessé qui était étalé sur le sol, respirant faiblement en ramenant à chaque expiration du sang...

**Quelques instants plus tôt:**

Bien! Il avait vraiment réussi son coups, là! Une dizaine de mangemort était à ses trousses, sa connaissance du château était limité et il avait un mal de chien à éviter les sorts dans l'exiguité du couloir. Ses côtes le lançaient douloureusement et il avait récolté plusieurs entailles sur les bras et les jambes qui le tiraillaient à chaque enjambée. Il ne pourrait plus fuir bien longtemp et n'avait, de toute évidence, pas la puissance pour faire face à dix mangemorts en colère.

-Totusiare! Lança un mangemort derrière lui et une douleur fulgurante traversa son épaule.

Il courrait toujours tenant fermement son épaule et au bout de cinq longues minutes, pu se plaquer à l'angle d'un mur. Les mangemorts seraient là d'ici trois minutes chrono... Et au vu de sa situation, il n'était pas sur de s'en sortir indemne... Ou de s'en sortir tout court. Il regarda de plus près son épaule... L'enfoiré! Il lui avait carrément transpercé!! Un trou de la taille d'un gros raisin trônait fierement sur son épaule pâle, ses vêtements étaient recouvert de sang et tous son corps lui semblait endoloris. Ca plus le doloris puissant de tout à l'heure...C'était pas bon. Grognant, il était pourtant décidé à ne pas leur facilité la tâche mais quand il se retourna de l'autre côté, il percuta quelqu'un...

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un le percuta. Et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour reconnaître la petite tête blonde, les yeux gris-argent, le port droit et fier déjà si jeune... Un mini Drago Malfoy se tenait devant lui et même s'il paraissait assuré, il n'en menait pas large.

-N'aie pas peur... Fut tout ce qu'il su dire.

-Je... J'ai pas peur! Argua le petit en relevant son menton pourtant tremblant.

-Un vrai gryffon alors... Souffla Gabriel avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la conversation étrange que les mangemorts étaient déja dans son dos. Alors, agissant par pur instinct, plus avec ses tripes qu'avec sa tête ( Comme tout bon Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas?!) il empoigna le petit et le souleva du sol, le mettant face à lui, entre les mangemorts et lui.

-Es-tu si lâche que tu te caches derrière un enfant? Cracha l'un des hommes.

Gabriel ne répondt pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas très glorieux. Il savait aussi que les mangemorts n'était pas une grande et gentille famille et n'hésiteraient pas, s'il le fallait, à faire du mal à Drago. C'est pour ça qu'il était aux aguet, prêt à repasser aux devants si un sort fusait...En attendant, cela lui permettait de gagner du temps. D'un coup d'oeil, il aperçu une porte un peu plus loin sur sa droite... Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était toujours mieux qu'ici...

Il recula prudemment et doucement tout en soufflant au creux de l'oreille du garçon qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur. Celui-ci répondit encore qu'il n'avait pas peur ce qui n'empêchait pas ses yeux de s'humidifier. Enfin, ils atteignirent la porte, heureusement car l'un des mangemorts décida que cela était assez et vociféra:

-Diffindo!

Gabriel se jeta au contre la porte et retomba lourdement sur le sol de l'autre pièce. Et avant même de penser, il lança avec son coutelas:

-Colla Porta! D'une voix aible et enraillée.

Le sort ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais c'était déja ça... Le petit se releva vivement et tambourina à la porte avant de se retourner vers lui. Lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était essayer de respirer... L'air ne semblait plus vouloir entrer dans ses poumons, ni en ressortir sans emmener avec lui un filet de sang... Une quinte de toux le prit et une flaque de sang s'étala bientôt sur les dalles pierreuse de la pièce. Malédiction! Une des ses côtes avait sûrement été perforer un poumon... Formidable! Vraiment!

Se redressant, il s'assit sur le sol froid, observant l'enfant qui le regardait incertain. Après quelques secondes, l'enfant s'approcha timidement et demanda:

-Ca va?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux mais c'est gentil de demander...Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Vous n'êtes pas méchant!! S'étonna l'enfant avec de grand yeux.

-Non. Répondit honnêtement Gabriel. Pourquoi?

-Parce que mon père dit que tout ceux qui n'écoute pas le Maître, ils sont méchant...Récita l'enfant.

-Il t'a dit ça? Souffla Gabriel le souffle court.

-Il m'a dit qu'ils seront tout gentil mais que c'était des méchants. Ils mentent, il m'a dit.

-Il en dit des choses ton père, Drago...Souffla encore Gabriel de plus en plus mal.

-Vous connaissez mon nom?!

-Mmh Mmh... Répondit-il négligemment en regardant où est-ce qu'il avait atteri.

C'était une pièce banale, des murs bordeaux, des tapisseries, des candélabres , des têtes d'elfes... Oui, vraiment banale... Sauf... Son regard s'arrêta sur l'armoire dans le fond de la pièce... Etait-ce seulement possible? Si c'était cela, il avait une chance monstre!! Combien de chance avait-il pour que l'armoire a double entrée soit ici et à Poudlard?! Ce n'était pas impossible quand on y pense... Il esperais juste qu'elle marchait... Après tout, dans son monde, elle était cassée...Difficilement il se tira jusqu'à l'armoire tandis que la porte tremblait déja sous les assauts des mangemorts. Il se redressa et tangua un moment sur ses jambes, une nausée s'empara de lui et il vomit de la bile... Respirant difficilement, il se laissa tomber dans l'armoire... Cela aurait pu lui paraître drôle s'il ne se sentait pas si mal... Il avait rarement eu des blessures internes et n'avait eu pas besoin d'un deuxième essais pour décider qu'il détestait cela!!

-Je dirai à mon père qu'il s'est trompé et que vous n'êtes pas méchant!! Trancha le petit blond avec conviction.

-Non... Ne... Lui dit rien... Souvient-toi juste... Que... Tu es quelqu'un de bien...Drago?

-Oui?

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien et... Tu deviendra... Un homme bien.

Le petit le regardait confus ne comprenant pas ses mots, comment aurait-il pu à quatre ans? Mais Gabriel esperait qu'un jour, il s'en rappelerait... Il n'eut pas le temps de débattre plus longtemps que la porte céda et qu'il referma l'armoire... Cela lui parût une éternité avant qu'une sorte de tourbillon obscur ne l'absorbe complétement ...

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et, n'entendant rien à l'exterieur, tenta de pousser la porte de l'armoire. Il découvrit dérrière, des rayons et des rayons de bric-à-brac et d'objet en tout genre. Un sourire illumina son visage fatigué. Le souffle court, les yeux rougis et cernés, du sang s'écoulant toujours de sa bouche, il sortit de l'armoire...Mais une fois que ses jambes touchèrent le sol, elles se dérobèrent instentanément, et il s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol, ses côtes pulsant douloureusement...Il devait juste sortir de la salle sur demande, juste ça... Après il pourrait appeler à laide, après il pourra se reposer... Rassemblant les dernieres parcelles de force, il se mit d'abord à quatre pattes, puis à genoux et ses muscles crièrent ouvertement quand il se mit debout. Au bout de deux minutes il poussa la porte de la salle et se retrouva dans le couloir du troisème étage. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur alors que la salle s'évaporait et hela Kreattur d'une voix faible et tremblante:

-Kreattur...

L'elfe apparut face à lui et de l'inquiètude passa dans ses yeux exhorbités quand il vit l'état de Gabriel.

-Va chercher de l'aide... Souffla-t-il alors qu'une fatigue sans nom s'empara de lui.


	61. Accepter

Plus de reviews!! Merci, merci, merci, merciiii pour vous remersier je vais faire un OS donc, mais pour le moment, c les exams donc je le ferais dés que j'ai fini. Ca se termine dans pres de deux semaines...

Allons donc...Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews... La révalétion approche , encore qql chap!!

BIZ

* * *

Du coton...

Il se sentait comme dans du coton...

Et ce fut agréable les quelques secondes que la sensation perdura...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'ils avaient transplanés à Poudlard avec Severus laissant Gabriel qui était en fait Harry mais pas de ce monde seul au Manoir Malfoy au main de Voldemort... Là, la sensation était nettement moins agréable.

Remus se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, dans des draps frais, le corps un peu endoloris, la bouche pâteuse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière éclatante l'aveugla un moment mais bien vite une main fraîche se posa sur son front, lui laissant un minimum d'ombre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'entrevoir la chevelure rousse et les yeux émeraude. Lily. Le petit Harry devait aller bien sinon Lily n'aurait pas ce fin sourire.

- Tout va bien, Remus... Lui souffla la douce voix de Lily. La jeune femme avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser.

Il se redressa dans son lit, appuyant son dos contre le mur derrière lui et regarda autour de lui. Harry était étendu dans un des lits et dormait à poing fermé, épuisé par le déroulement des évenements.

Il allait demander des nouvelles de Gabriel quand la porte de l'infirmerie claqua bruyamment laissant place à une Pompom proche de l'hyperventilation. L'infirmière fit léviter le corps de quelqu'un jusqu'à un des lits. La personne semblait bien amochée, du sang s'écoulait en continu sur le sol blanc de la pièce et de long râles faibles et hachés résonnaient dans le silence ambiant. Son coeur se serra quand la tête du patient se tourna (Ou plutot se laisse tomber) vers lui. Gabriel.

Et merde! Même si cela était totalement fou. Même si cela voulait dire que Harry pouvait ou pourrait ou aurait pu avoir une vie malheureuse, même si cela signifiait que ce Harry était un soldat, avait souffert plus que de raisons, les avait tous perdu un à un, avait des affinités avec la mort et la magie noire qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, portait apparement le monde sur ses épaules... Ce Harry et bien... C'était Harry. Cela ne servait à rien de refouler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Il le considérait bien comme un ami, comme... La famille? Cela ne servait à rien à se battre contre le vent, de mettre en jeu une logique froide et sans émotions pour éviter de voir les choses en face. Cela n'aiderais pas. Cela le blesserais... Plus qu'il ne l'avait déja blesser. Cela compliquerait la situation déja bien empêtrée. Car Remus n'étais pas du tout sur de la réaction des autres maraudeurs...

Et c'est pour toutes ses raisons, aussi sentimentales, folles ou illogiques soient-elles que son coeur se serra douloureusement quand il vit Gabriel blessé méchament. Et ni le visage fermé et concerné de l'infirmière, ni le visage concentré de Rogue lui donnait envie de se relaxer.

- Il a une perforation au niveau de l'épaule droite, des écorchures un peu partout sur le corps, des côtes cassées dont une qui a été perforé un poumon. Cita Pompom en allongeant le jeune homme sur le lit. Il va falloir l'opérer d'urgence, il a déja perdu beaucoup de sang et les potions ou les sorts ne seraient pas assez efficace à ce stade. Expliqua-t-elle. Severus, je vais avoir besoin de vous...

L'espion acquiesca rapidement... Non, non et non, il ne se sentait pas coupable, il avait fait ce qui était juste au vu de la situation alors NON il ne se sentait pas coupable.

Merde!! Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal devant l'état du garçon? Il était supposé avoir une armure à tout épreuve, un masque si bien accolé à son visage qu'il en était soudé , un bloc de marbre là où d'autre ont un coeur...

-Bien, vous lancez le sort de visualisation et j'opère via le sort de chirurgie... Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle resserait son emprise sur sa baguette.

Severus lança à Gabriel un sort d'anesthésie ainsi qu'un sort de désinfection des blessures minimes, il s'occuperait de l'épaule pendant que Pompom opérerait...Il lança le sort de visualistaion, le principe était simple. Lui, devait s'occuper du sort visu il remplaçait en quelque sorte les techniques d'endocscopie des moldus et permettait ainsi une visualisation optimale de la zone concernée. Pompom opérait via le sort de chirurgie, s'il était bien pratiqué, aucune ouverture cutanée n'était effectuée, il agissait directement à l'interieur des tissus. C'était un sort complexe et épuisant, il demandait une concentration maximum de la part du praticien et ne permettait aucune marge d'erreur au risque d'endommager evidement les autres organes. Pompom s'afférait donc à l'opération délicate et Severus soignait l'épaule comme il le pouvait. Il nettoya la blessure, confectionna un pansement et l'appliqua délicatement.

Le groupe avait laissé Pompom et Severus s'occuper du blessé et était revenu vers le lit de Remus. D'ailleurs, Pompom avait fermé les rideaux leur évitant ainsi les désagréments inévitables si l'opération se passait mal. Les yeux de Sirius et James s'étaient éclairés d'une lueur de pure joie quand ils avaient vu que Remus était conscient. Celui-ci avait serré la main de Lily quand il avait reconnnu Gabriel ce qui avait un peu étonné la jeune femme. Certes, ils étaient amis mais ce qu'elle lisait dans les traits de son ami était bien plus qu'une inquiétude pour un simple ami.

-Remus, mon garçon, comment vous sentez-vous? L'interpella Dumbeldore d'une mine soucieuse.

-Bien, merci... Souffla-t-il d'un air absent ayant toujours l'image de Gabriel imprimée sur les iris.

-Remus... Souffla James d'une voix étrange. Que s'est-il passé? Harry nous a un peu raconté mais c'est pas très claire...

Le lycan eu un regard compatissant pour son ami, il ne pouvait imaginé ce qu'il avait du vivre ces dernières heures.

-Que vous a-t-il dit? Lança-t-il d'un ton peut-être un peu inquiet.

-Que Malfoy vous avait torturé... Enfin surtout Gabriel. Que Voldemort était venu vous rendre une petite visite et que... Commença Sirius.

-Qu'il avait tenté de tué Harry mais que Gabriel avait arrêté Voldemort en disant que c'était imprudent. Le coupa James d'une voix coupante. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Et pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il Harry? S'enerva James ne supportant plus les cachoteries qu'on faisait à propos de son fils.

-Je ne sais pas... Souffla Remus. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire... il a parlé de...

-De quoi? Le pressa Lily.

-Il a dit que ce n'était rien que vous ne sachiez déja, Albus... Lança-t-il sombrement.

James se retourna vivement vers le directeur, le regard flamboyant de colère:

-Que savez-vous, vieil homme, sur mon fils et que vous nous cachez?! Cracha-t-il en regardant le sorcier dans les yeux.

-James... Tenta le directeur.

-Non! Depuis le début vous savez quelque chose... Depuis qu'il nous a attaqué à Halloween, Voldemort ne nous aurait pas attaqué sans raison et il était claire que c'était Harry qu'il voulait... Et vous savez pourquoi; Et vous allez me le dire! Trancha-t-il, rouge de colère.

-Papa? Lança une petite voix. Pourquoi tu cries?

-C'est rien mon poussin... Rendort-toi... Souffla James en se rendant près de son fils.

-J'ai plus sommeil... Répondit le petit. On a des nouvelles de Gabriel? Demanda le petit, plein d'espoir.

-Oui, Pompom s'occupe de lui... Répondit Remus en tentant de se relever.

-Mumus! Cria le petit en sutant de son lit sur celui de son oncle.

-Hey... Alors, bonhomme, comment va?

-J'ai eu peur pour toi! Avoua le petit.

-Il ne fallait pas. Allez, écoutes ton père et dort encore un peu...

Le petit se cala dans les bras de son oncle et ferma ses yeux. Malgré ses dires, le sommeil l'emporta bien vite...

-Gabriel a fait diversion. Lança Remus qui ne souhaitait pas parler de cette histoire de prophétie. Pas sans Gabriel.

-Diversion?

-Oui...On est sorti de la cellule mais pour atteindre la sortie, il fallait passer dans une sorte de petit salon avec une dizaine de mangemort... Il s'est transformé... Ho! Il a deux formes animagus! Lança-t-il gaiement.

-Deux? Coassa Sirius. L'autre c'est quoi?

-A ton avis? Ce mec est une vraie contradiction. Un coté Gryffondor d'où le lion et un côté Serpentard et donc un serpent.

-Un serpent?

-Oui... Alors il a fait diversion. Avant de partir, il m'a dit clairement que je ne devais pas l'attendre et que Severus m'attendrait sûrement à l'ombre d'un arbre.. Il m'a même dit qu'il serait plus probabalement derrière un noisetier ou un sorbier parce que ce sont ses...

-Préférés. Finit le maître des potions qui venait d'entrer, étonné. On a fini l'opération, Pompom lui donne quelques potions. Il sera sur pied d'ici une petite semaine normalement mais connaissant l'energumen, je dirais que dans deux jours ce sera bon...Expliqua-t-il. Comment connaissait-il le château? Demanda-t-il alors, curieux.

-Humm... Il m'a dit que c'était parce que Drago parlait excessivement beaucoup. Ils semblaient très amis. Annonça-t-il. Vraiment très amis. Insista-t-il en appuyant son regard sur ses propres amis leur faisant comprendre que la relation que Gabriel avait avec Drago était peut-être la même que celle qu'ils avaient touts les trois.

-Humm... Et la « visite » de Voldemort? Demanda Sirius, mal à l'aise.

-Ho... Il voulait parler à Gabriel, d'après ce que j'ai compris Voldemort lui a fait une offre qu'il a rejeté vu l'état dans lequel il est revenu. Mais nous ne serions pas ici sans Gabriel. Il a protégé Harry avec des runes et nous a fait sortir en contournant habilement le sort.

-Il a de la ressource... Souffla Sirius.

-Ca oui... Tu aurais vu comme il se moquait de Voldemort...

-Se moquer?!

-Oui...Il a rit au nez de Malfoy aussi... A mon avis, ca concernait son fils...Il avait l'air de bien connaître la plupart des mangemorts. Et les elfes lui sont vraiment fidèles... Lança-t-il faisant grogner Sirius. Je sais que tu supportes pas Kreattur, mais sur ce coup-là... Il a bien aidé avec Dobby.

-Il... Harry nous a dit que... Il a pleuré? Demanda doucement Lily.

-Oui... Hésita Remus... Mais je ne pense pas que se soit très fair-play de parler de ça sans lui...Je crois qu'il nous dira bien assez tôt toute la vérité.

-Quelle vérité? Coassa James en jetant des coups d'oeil furibond à Dumbledore.

-Je crois que le mieux, c'est d'attendre qu'il se réveille...Après, je vous promets, James que je vous dirai ce que je sais... Laissa entendre Albus, coincé.

...

-Tu voulais me voir Remus?! Demanda Evy qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Sir' est venu me dire que tu me cherchais... Expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant près du Lycan non sans avoir regardé avec insistance le jeune homme endormis dans le lit d'à côté.

-Oui, répondit Remus gravement, je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

Il était clair pour le loup-garou qu'Evy était au courant. Et franchement, il se demandait bien pourquoi et comment elle l'avait su vu la véhémence avec laquelle Gabriel cachait son identité. Il planta son regard ambré dans les deux obsidiennes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tendit légerement sous le regard perçant de Remus. Pour sa défense les yeux de Remus était particulier, ambré strié d'or, ils vous transperçaient sans pitié quand l'envie leur en prenait.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Rem'?

-Je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité aux autres... Commença-t-il faisant fronçer les sourcils clairs de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Gabriel m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. Il t'a sûrement demandé la même chose... Répondit-il d'un ton placide.

-Tu... Il te l'a dit... Lâcha Evy en se détendant entièrement tout en soufflant de soulagement. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu avoir peur... Eux deux emprissonés...Souffla-t-elle et Remus la regarda bizarrement.

-Que sait-tu? Il... Il n'a pas voulu me dire grand chose...Juste que sa vie n'avait pas été rose et c'était avant qu'il ne me fasse comprendre qui il était... Il m'a promis que...Que Harry deviendrait quelqu'un de bien contrairement à dans son monde... Tu sais ce qu'il a voulu dire? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Il s'en est beaucoup voulu d'avoir ainsi tué Bellatrix, de l'avoir fait souffrir et d'avoir aimé ça...Il s'en voulait énormément. Il m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'il avait tué, il n'avait pas apprécié du tout... Il était juste éperduement triste d'avoir perdu Severus et Drago. Et quand il a tué Bella, dans son monde, il l'a fait par contrainte, dans un vrai duel.

-Mais c'était un duel, ici aussi, non?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas tout les droits mais il semblait hésiter comme pour ne pas dire quelque chose d'autre...

-Quand l'a tu appris?Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-C'est lui qui a donné son sang pour Sirius. C'est comme ça que je l'ai découvert. C'est pour ça que je sais que c'est un homme bien. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas Harry, que Harry n'était pas lui... Parce que, tout simplement à son âge, il n'était pas du tout comme cela...

-Comment ça?

-Il souriait moins...Etait moins vivant. Souffla-t-elle.

-Ses parents sont mort quand il avait un an... Souffla Remus et Evy ne répondit pas, posant simplement son regard sur le jeune homme.

Il semblait tellement calme, serein, ainsi allongé sur le lit. Seule sa peau trop pâle montrait clairement qu'il ne dormait pas. Ses lèvres écarlates ressortaient tout comme sa cicatrice au front et sur la joue. Deux balafres. L'une était rosée, pâle, l'autre presque rouge vif...

-Il a du avoir une vie difficile...Souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Oui... Répondit-il.

Un silence étrange s'installa dans l'infirmerie, tous deux regardant la poitrine de Gabriel monter et descendre encore et encore. Cela, bizarrement, les apaisait tous deux.

-Je ne l'ai pas accepté... Finit-il par lâcher.

-J'ai eu aussi du mal mais j'ai compris...

-Quoi?

-Ce n'est pas notre Harry mais s'en est un quand même...Je veux dire.. Pour lui, nous représentons vraiment des parents, des parrains, des oncles,...

-Des marraines... Souffla Remus.

-Non, répondit-elle, il m'a dit qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas trop rechigné à me le dire. Il n'avait pas à refouler un comportement naturel avec moi, il construisait seulement quelque chose de nouveau...Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu as réfléchi à la question, on dirait...Pour ma part, je l'ai repoussé, j'ai agis comme s'il ne m'avait rien dit; et ça l'a blessé evidement même s'il ne m'a rien dit...Surtout quand il m'a avoué avoir été fort proche de Severus...C'était son mentor... Avec moi. Acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je suis sure qu'il a comprit... Il est assez fin psychologue sauf avec lui-même...Lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Dis, Sirius m'a un peu expliqué ce que Harry leur a raconté... Pourquoi cela n'était-il pas prudent pour Voldemort quee... Enfin, tu vois...Lança-t-elle incertaine.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai. Rajouta-t-il devant la mine sceptique de la jeune femme. Il a bien parlé de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si je ferais bien d'en parler...Dumbledore a dit qu'il le ferait... Je préfere pas en parler sans en avoir au avertit Gaby... Expliqua-t-il.

-Je comprends. Assura-t-elle avant de reporter son regard sur Gabriel. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il a un air de James?


	62. Vers le ministère

_Il me faut la prophétie... Je veux la prophétie... La prophétie... Prophétie... Prophétie..._

_Département des mystères... Il me faut la prophétie...La prophétie..._

Gabriel se réveilla doucement, sa tête le lançait douloureusement, sa cicatrice le brûlait alors que les mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il sentait à peine ses membres endoloris et sa bouche était pâteuse...Une vague douleur compressait sa poitrine mais sa respiration était plutôt aisée, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et resta quelque temps ainsi dans une semi-conscience. Tout lui indiquait qu'il était à l'infirmerie mais, là, tout de suite, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi...

Drago...Il se souvenait de Drago. Mon dieu...Le petit était exactement comme le grand. Le même nez droit, les mêmes lèvres fines et écarlates, la même peau blanchâtre, les mêmes yeux argenté, le même port de tête... Le petit avait simplement plus de naturel, les défenses n'était pas encore édifiées et la personnalité de Drago pouvait s'exprimer sans les barrières que son père allait lui imposer... Ce qui était visiblement entrain de se passer. Il soupira silencieusement.

Les mots résonnaient toujours dans son esprit. La prophétie...Mais ils ne prirent un sens que seulement maintenant. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait des événements... Bordel! Il devait à tout prix empêcher Tom de tomber sur la prophétie... S'il venait à l'apprendre complétement, qui sait ce que cela donnerait... Comment interpretrait-il le "_marquer comme son égal_" ? Il essayerait sûrement de tuer Harry en redoublement d'acharnement...Non, non... Il ne devait pas tomber dessus... Il devait aller la chercher en premier...Il soupira encore. L'histoire se répétait. _Non, non! _Il devait simplement demander de l'aide à Albus, il n'aurait pas besoin de s'introduire dans le ministère par éffraction... Cette fois. Il ne menerais pas non plus un groupe d'étudiant au devant de terrible de danger. ET il ferait son possible pour que Sirius reste bien sagement ici...

Difficilement, il se leva. Il aurait préféra avoir encore du temps pour se rétablir mais le temps n'avait jamaisé été son ami. Comme le destin. Comme la nuit. Comme le concept de la famille. Comme... Enfin bon, voyez le topos. L'infirmerie était vide mais le lit à côté du sien semblait étre nouvellement refait. Il s'habilla rapidemment et fut soulagé de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie sans que Pompom ne lui saute dessus. Il arriva enfin devant la grande salle... Il arriva enfin devant la grande salle. Il entendait le tohu-bohu des élèves... Il était dix-huit heures. La main sur la poignée, il sentit son sang se glacé... Remus savait. Et s'il leur avait dit la vérité? Et que s'il rentrait dans la salle, c'était pour recevoir les regards méfiants et dégoutés de ses parents? Et s'il le repoussait en le traitant d'infâme menteur, d'imposteur? Son coeur se serra mais il fit son possible pour masquer ses émotions et un masque prit place sur son visage encore pâle.

Les murmures s'élevèrent un moment quand il rentra pour retrouver leur intensité normal peu après. James s'était levé en premier et il avait cru défaillir en voyant son regard perçant... Lily l'avait suivi et, plus expressive que son mari, elle courru dans ses bras, l'étraignant sans ménagement.

-Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci...

-Pourquoi? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander trouvant la situation surréaliste.

-Pour avoir protéger Harry...Pour les avoir sauver, pour t'être...Sacréfié pour eux.

-Tu y vas un peu fort, Lily... Qui a parlé de sacrifice? Lança-t-il un peu mal à l'aise avec les termes de sa mère.

-Non, Gab, lança James qui s'était rapproché à son tour, nous te devons tout...

-Je... Heu... Mais non..C'était normal... Bredouilla-t-il avant de croiser le regard satisfait de Remus.

Le petit Harry bondit de sa chaise et courru dans ses bras, étouffant presque Gabriel de ses petits bras. Gabriel lui rendit son étreinte aux centuples, pleinement rassuré de le voir en pleine forme. Se souvenant du pourquoi il était là, Gabriel se dirigea vers le directeur et lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il devait leur parler dans son bureau...Le directeur ne sembla pas étonné et Gabriel ne comprit pas le regard qui s'échangea entre celu-ci et son père.

Et les voilà donc dans le bureau du directeur. Remus et Sirius étaient assis tandis que James tournait tel un lion en cage. Evy était arrivée avec Elena dans les bras avec l'excuse que Pompom était occupée. Elle lui lança un simple regard et il comprit que c'était pour qu'il puisse voir sa cousine tout simplement. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine encore oppressée quand il se rendit compte que sa tante avait vraiment pensé à lui. A lui. Pas à Gabriel. A lui. Eline et Harry jouait ensemble dans un coin du bureau et pour être sur qu'il n'entende rien, Albus avait plaçé un sort de silence autour du petit groupe. Lily regardait son mari marché de long en large dans la pièce d'un oeil agaçé mais compatissant tandis que Severus ne faisait pas grand effort pour masquer son irritation.

-Alors! Tonna enfin James. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur mon fils? Trancha-t-il en regardant succesivement Gabriel et Albus.

La tension était palpable, électrisante. Les yeux de James envoyaient des éclairs et Remus était inconfortable sur sa chaise devant la colère de son ami. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire... Albus soupira et il allait commencer à parler quand Gabriel l'interrompit en levant la main.

-Sybille Trelawney a fait une prophétie. Lâcha-t-il. Cette prophétie se trouve au département des mystères et nous devons la récupérer avant Tom. Expliqua-t-il.

-Quelle prophétie? Lança suspiscieusement James.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance de quoi la prophétie parle... Nous devons y aller maintenant.. Martela Gabriel.

-Pourquoi Tom voudrait aller la prendre maintenant? S'étonna Albus.

-Parce que j'ai éveillé ses soupcons en l'empêchant de tuer Harry...J'ai mentionné une prophétie incomplète.. Et comme je le connais, il ne pourra résister à la tentation de la connaître en entier... Il n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

James et Lily avait blêmit à la mention du meurtre d'Harry tandis que Severus l'avait fait plus subtilement au passage de la prophétie incomplète. Mais la remarque acerbe était sur le bout de sa langue et il ne peut s'empêcher de lançer:

-Parce que tu le connais, bien, le Seigneur des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas?

Gabriel se contenta de le regarder, neutre, avant de répondre:

-Mieux que lui-même. Ennonça-t-il. Bien nous devons nous rendre au département des mystères...

-Je préviens La Ministre pour qu'ils nous laissent entrer... Laisse entendre Dumbledore.

-Non! L'interrompit Gabriel. Il y a un traître. RockWood. Augustus Rockwood. C'est un mangemort... Si vous devez contacter La Ministre, faîtes-le de manière sécurisée et dites-lui de prévoir des aurtors en conséquences... Tom va attaquer. Appelez aussi l'ordre...

-Comment le sais-tu? Lança Sirius.

-Parce que je le sais. Trancha-t-il glacial.

-Rockwood? Un traître? Balbutia Remus.

-Si, reprit Gabriel, tout comme Barty Croupton Junior... Mais la question n'est pas là...

-Deux minutes! Lança Severus. Comment a-tu fait pour te retrouver au troisième étage? Et comment savais-tu où j'allais vous attendre? Lança-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Tu doutes, Severus?! Siffla Gabriel avec un mauvais sourire. Je me suis échappé a temps grâce à l'intervention d'un petit blondinet et d'une armoire a double entrée... D'ailleurs, vous devriez faire plus attention à partir de maintenant.. L'autre est chez Malfoy, cette fois-ci ils ne m'ont pas suivi parce qu'ils ne sont pas suicidaire mais... On ne sait jamais. Souffla-t-il plus bas. Ou alors, il ne savent pas ce qu'est cette armoire...

-Quelques ne semblèrent pas comprendre ce qu'était l'armoire à double entrée mais le moment n'était pas aux longues explications...

-Et pour les arbres... C'est tes préférés alors... Le noisettier parce que dans les légendes Moldus c'est en cela que sont faites les baguettes des sorciers et des fées et le sorbier parce que, encore une fois, dans les légendes Moldus, il est sensé lutter contre les mauvais esprits, contre le mal. Expliqua-t-il doucement avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres comme si un bon souvenir lui était revenu en mémoire.

-Gabriel... l'interrompit froidement James... Que dit la prophétie? Qu'a Harry de si spécial? Martela le père, plus énervé que jamais.

-James... Soupira Gabriel. Ecoute, je te promet une chose, on va chercher la prophétie et on l'écoute tous ici... Ok? Tous ensemble.. Là, on a pas le temps et puis... Peut-être diffère-t-elle de mon monde, en réalité je n'en ai aucune idée.. Lança-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son père.

James le regarda dans les yeux et ne pouvant y voir que la sincérité, il soupira en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise où était assise Lily.

-Bien. Mais une prophétie ne peut être prise que par les concernés et Harry n'ira pas dans un endroit où Voldemort pourrait arriver... Trancha-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça... Répondit Gabriel.

-Mais... Tenta James.

-Aie confiance en moi, James. Insista Gabriel et après un moment, l'homme acquièsça.

-Alors en route pour le ministère... Lança Sirius.

-Non... Répondit Gabriel sombrement. Tu ne viens pas Sirius.

-Quoi? Tonna celui-ci. Bien sur que je viens! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne viendrais pas?

-Tu ne viens pas. Point. Lança Gabriel glacial, le regard vert assombri.

-Tu te fous de moi?! Je suis auror, je viens...

-Sirius... Souffla-t-il telle une menace.

-Rien du tout!! Cria presque l'autre. Non mais pour qui tu te prend?! Tu débarques et tu décides qui peut aider et qui peut pas?! Vociféra-t-il, hors de lui.

-Sirius...Tu dois rester avec Evy et Elena... Tenta-t-il puisque peu d'argument était valable.

-C'est pour Harry... Evy comprend très bien. Lança Sirius, acerbe. Elle, comme moi, ferait n'importe quoi pour lui... Continua-t-il.

Gabriel eut un vague regard pour Evy qui le regardait, gênée.

-Ca, je le sais Sir'...Souffla-t-il pour lui-même, un voile de tristesse recouvrant ses yeux.

-Je viens. Trancha Sirius d'un ton qui n'admettais aucune réplique n'ayant évidement pas vu le regard triste de Gabriel..

Gabriel ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer, las. Sirius voulait venir, bien, mais il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle...

-Alors, allons-y... Lança-t-il enfin.

-C'est pas prudent, Gaby, tu viens de te réveiller, souleva Remus. Tu n'es pas en forme...

-Ca va aller... On a pas le choix. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Le regard de Remus se fit inquiet et Gabriel se rendit compte que c'était pour lui qu'il l'était. De nouveau, une chaleur bienfaitrice envahi sa poitrine...Remus l'acceptait. Son oncle le reconnaissait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, appréciant la douce chaleur et un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus... Souffla-t-il, doucement.

Le petit groupe sortit alors du bureau, Gabriel fut le dernier à rester et Dumbledore le retint doucement par le bras. Gabriel lui rendit un regard défiant tout en le regardant se diriger vers son bureau, ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir... Sa baguette.

Gabriel serra la mâchoire, le moment n'était pas propice à cette conversation.

-Je crois que vous voulez la récupérer... Lança fiérement le directeur, ses yeux brillants de mille feux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune en lui tendant la baguette de houx.

-Merci. Répondit-il nonchalant. Cela aussi attendra... Vous aurez vos réponses bientôt. Lâcha-t-il plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu du directeur.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, mon enfant. Laissa échapper le directeur avec un fin sourire.

Mais Gabriel avait, depuis tout à l'heure, une idée qui lui trottait dans le crâne et c'était le oment ou jamais:

-Comment se porte... Severus? Lâcha-t-il en faignant l'indifference.

Le directeur le regarda avec une expression partagée entre l'amusement et la curiosité.

-Je veux dire, reprit Gabriel, avec sa couverture et tout ça...

-Il se porte très bien et semble ravit de ne plus avoir à jouer la comédie. Répondit sincérement le vieil homme.

-Bien.

-Je me réjouis que vous vous souciez de lui...Souffla Albus, le regard rieur.

-Je ne... Ce n'est pas... C'est un ami. Un bon ami. Rétorqua enfin Gabriel en abandonnant les faux semblant.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre vu votre capacité à savoir exactement où appuyer... Répondit Dumbledore.

Un regard complice s'échangea entre les deux hommes avant qu'ils ne sortent enfin.

-Le mieux, commença Gabriel une fois que l'ordre fut rassembler, c'est qu'on forme trois groupes. Un se postera à l'entrée du ministère, l'autre à l'entrée du département des mystère et le troisième ira chercher la prophétie. Expliqua-t-il.

-Laisses-moi deviner, grogna Sirius qui n'avait pas diriger la remarque de tout à l'heure, tu sera dans le troisième? Moi aussi. Trancha-t-il.

Gabriel ne répondit rien, prêt à suivre son parrain jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Il lui collerait aux basques, tant pis pour lui...

-Sirius, James, Remus, Maugrey et moi ont sera dans le troisième. Elphi, Emy, Sturgis, et Ded's dans le deuxième. Arthur, Minerva, Hestia, Meda et Teb dans le premier.

-Severus ne vient pas? Demanda Sirius. Il n'est plus espion, il peut aider maintenant... Lança-t-il, aigre.

-Parce qu'il n'aidait pas avant Sirius? Répondit Gabriel sur le même ton. Il ne vient pas, non, il serait une cible prioritaire pour les mangemorts.

Cela vait échappé à quelque mais certainement pas à tous. Gabriel avait répartit les membres de l'ordre selon leur affinité et leur éfficacité à travailler ensemble. Elphias et Emeline faisait un tandem du tonnerre, Meda et Minerva se comprenaient à demi-mots et evidemment les maraudeurs étaient quasiment imbattable ensemble. Par contre Maugrey ne supportait pas le masque d'insouciance d'Emeline et aurait passer la plupart de la mission à la sermonner, Elphias et Hestia ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture à cause d'une sombre histoire de famille. Cela avait beau être le "bon" côté, tout le monde ne s'entendait pas comme laron enfoire...De plus, l'utilisation des surnoms n'était pas passée inaperçue et de toute évidence, il n'avait pas répéter ce qu'il avait entendu puisque le surnom d'Elpias tendait plus vers Ely que vers Elphi. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute... Il les connaissait. De plus la facilité avec laquelle il avait prit la commande des opérations n'était pas passée inapercue face à la vigilance constante de Maugrey.

-Des aurors seront présents. Ne vous fiez pas à eux. Les espions sont partout. Lança-t-il avant d'activer la poudre de cheminette.

Il lança la poudre dans l'âtre alors qu'il scandait le nom du ministère. Il atterit brutalement dans un des âtres étincellants du ministère.

Vraiment. C'était mieux d'entrer légalement avec l'autorisation express du ministre et des aurors à chaque angle de murs...


	63. L'arcade

Gabriel regarda autour de lui, il n'avait plus mit les pieds au ministère depuis... Depuis ce jour à la fin de la cinquième année en fait. Il soupira lourdement. Bien... En réalité, il y était bien venu une fois ou deux depuis mais le ministère n'avait déja plus rien avoir avec le bâtiment prestigieux qu'il avait connu. Il était en déroute, la peur était palpable, elle suintait des murs et recouvrait tout les visages. Ensuite, Tom l'avait prit et s'en fut définitivement fini du ministère de la magie. Le bâtiment en lui-même n'avait pas changé beaucoup, la fontaine principale fut détruite pour être remplacée par une de Voldemort ce qui n'avait étonné personne vu la mégalomanie du personnage. Les employés y avaient toujours travaillés mais sous les ordres des plus hauts mangemorts et certainement pas pour la pérénité du monde sorcier.

En tout cas, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps...Le sol était toujours ciré magnifiquement, le plafond avait toujours cette couleur bleu plume de paon incrusté de symboles dorés qui voltigeaient encore et encore. Et au centre, la fontaine se tenait droite et fiere dans toute sa fausseté. Le sorcier, baguette vers le cieux et la sorcière, splendide. Le centaure, le gobelin et l'elfe de maison en or était à leur côtés et admiraient béatement les deux humains. Les jets d'eau sortant de la baguette, de la flêche du centaure, du chapeau du gobelin et des oreilles pointues de l'elfe résonnaient en un clapotis régulier dans la grande salle pourtant bourdonnante. Le même panneau était affiché à côté de la fontaine et un sourire éclaira le visage de Gabriel quand il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faîte, jadis, quand il avait été avec Arthur à son procès.

Gabriel sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna doucement. C'était Remus. Et le sourire sur son visage s'aggrandit.

-Je suis avec toi. Lança simplement le loup-garou.

-Je sais. Répondit calmement Gabriel.

Il jeta à un oeil derrière eux et vit que tous les membres de l'ordre étaient là. Il s'avança donc dans le bâtiment. Bientot, La Ministre se présenta devant lui, le visage soucieux.

-Albus m'a dit que vous deviez récupérer quelque chose dans le département des mystères...

-C'est exact.

-Deux aurors vont vous accompagner. Lança-t-elle simplement.

-Merci. Mais des aurors nous accompagnent déjà... Lança-t-il en pointant James, Sirius et Maugrey. Le capitaine en plus... Rajouta-t-il une note de fierté dans la voix qui ne passa inaperçue à Remus qui sourit, compréhensif.

La Ministre hésita quelque instant et il put voir dans ses yeux noisettes qu'elle l'étudiait conscieusement et il put sentir qu'elle tentait même de forcer ses barrières.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit necessaire... Lança-t-il. On peut très bien passer à la sécurité.

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans les yeux noisettes avant qu'un sourire ne s'étende sur les fines lèvres rosies.

-Bien. Venez donc par ici s'il vous plaît. Lança-t-elle en leur indiquant un homme long et maigre dans un uniforme bleu paon devant son bureau.

Gabriel lui offrit un sourire contrit mais se plia gracieusement à la fouille. L'homme passa donc la longue tige dorée devant et derrière, à l'envers et à l'endroit.

-Baguette. Marmonna l'homme dans sa barbe poivre et sel.

-Je crois que je vais la garder... Lança Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

L'homme maigre allait répliquer quand La Ministre lui fit signe de laisser passer. Gabriel indiqua alors aux autres de se plier au même cinema même s'il trépignait sur place. Il avait appris qu'il n'était jamais bon de se mettre les politiques à dos et il était persuadé que cette femme était bien plus redoutable que Fudge, Scrimgeour ou les deux réunit.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester ici Madame La Ministre, les complications vont bientot arriver. Indiqua-t-il d'un ton léger avec, même, un petit sourire et la femme opina, un sourire en coin. Le premier groupe reste ici. Ordonna-t-il plus gravement avant de tourner les talons vers les ascenseurs.

Teb hocha la tête de haut en bas lui signifiant que c'était compris et qu'ils garderaient bien le poste. Ils passèrent les portes dorées et se rendirent directement aux ascenseurs, il appuya sur le bouton "_descendre_" et ils s'entassèrent ensuite tous dans l'ascenseur. Sans hésiter, il pressa le bouton du neuvième sous-sol et l'ascenseur commença, lentement, sa longue descente. Arrivés à destination, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte noire et lisse qui avait tant peuplé ses cauchemars d'adolescent.

-Le deuxième groupe reste ici. Indiqua-t-il encore et le groupe obéït sans poser de question. Il faut dire que le ton brusque et autoritaire ne laissait que très peu de place à la discussion.

Il passa donc de l'autre côté de la porte avec James, Sirius, Remus et Maugrey. Sirius étouffa un hoquet de surprise quand ils entrèrent dans la salle circulaire plongée dans l'obscurité. Les murs, les portes, le sol, le plafond, tout absolument tout était noire. Le sol était fait d'un splendide marbre noire ou aucune imperfection avait sa place. Des torches flamboyantes d'une lumière bleue étaient tout de même disposées un peu partout mais leur lumière froide se dissipait dans l'épaisse obscurité. Des multitudes de portes étaient visibles, noires evidement.

-Pourquoi n'as-t-on pas demander de guide? Souffla Sirius qui n'avait jamais apprécier particulièrment l'oscurité complète. Souvenir d'enfance.

-Parce que les seules à connaître le départements des mystères sont les langues-de-plomb et qu'on ne leur donne pas ce nom par hasard. Ces types ne parleraient pas même sous un millier de doloris... Répondit-il calmement.

-Tu sais au moins où tu vas, gamin?! Grogna Maugrey dont la voix semblait lointaine dans la densité du brouillard noire.

-Et comment fait-on? Demanda Remus. Il n'y a même pas de poignée...

-Pas besoin. Mais faut toutes les faire...Souffla Gabriel décourager en pensant aux possibles cerveaux qui les attendaient.

-Quoi? Glapit James. Mais pourq...

A peine James commençait sa phrase que les murs se mirent à trembler, puis ils bougèrent, tournèrent d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite à tel point que les lumière bleus ne deviennent plus que des points, des taches filant à toute allure. Enfin, ils ralentirent et se stabilisèrent.

-J'ai compris. Grogna James.

-Commençons par celle-ci... Proposa Gabriel en s'avançant vers une porte au hasard.

Prudemment, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il stoppa bien vite. Tout son sang s'était gelé instantanément dans ses veines, il ne savait plus bouger... Il était simplement tétaniser. Il ne sentit pas, pas plus qu'il ne vit James et Sirius avançer dans la pièce. Une main vint se poser alors sur son épaule et il sursauta.

-Ca va Gaby? Demanda Remus, inquiet par la pâleur soudaine de Gabriel.

Gabriel ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se retourner vers la pièce. Fixant d'un regard hanté l'arcade au centre, entourée de gradin de pierre. L'arcade, elle aussi, était en pierre et un voile noir y était accroché. A plus d'un égard, cela rendait une impression surréaliste. Un voile noir, voltigeant malgré le total manque de courant d'air, encadré par une pierre usée et érodée. Gabriel ressentit un terrible frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertebrale alors que des images arrivaient pêle-mêle dans son esprit. Des images qu'il n'aurait voulu ne plus jamais revoir.

-Qui est là? Demanda Sirius en s'approchant du voile.

Ce fut comme un electrochoc pour Gabriel qui sembla sortir d'une sorte de trans. Et c'est une terreur pure que Remus put voire dans ses yeux quand il rappela le groupe.

-Ce n'est pas ici! Venez! Partons! Lança-t-il en leur montrant d'un geste rude la porte. Sirius! Cria-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante qui sonna étrangement aux oreilles des autres.

-Il y a quelqu'un... Souffla Sirius en faisaint encore un pas vers le voile.

-NON! Il n'y a personne! Ce n'est... Ce n'est qu'une stupide arcade!! Lança-t-il amer, jetant un regard haineux à l'édifice de pierre.

Mais Sirius ne bougea pas. Gabriel se dirigea donc vers lui d'un pas décidé et lui attrapa le bras sauvagement. Sirius se débattit faiblement mais il ne le lâcha qu'une fois que tout le monde fut sortit de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit? Lança-t-il furieusement.

-La prochaine fois que je dis que tu ne viens pas, tu ne viens pas!! Graonda Gabriel qui était plus pâle que la mort.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fait?! Lança Sirius en montant dans les aigus.

Gabriel soupira bruyament, avant de marquer la porte d'un_ Flambios _rapide. Il s'adossa ensuite contre le mur en se massant les yeux doucement.

-Tu es sure que ça va, Gaby? Lança Remus de plus en plus inquiet.

-Gabriel!! Tonna Sirius qui voulait une explication.

-C'était l'arcade de la mort... Souffla-t-il d'une voix plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se releva d'un bond et rendit à Sirius un regard plein d'amertume. Quand je te dis de faire quelque chose, de t'éloigner de quelque chose... Tu le fais. Tout de suite! Tonna-t-il, hors de lui, boulversé qu'il fut d'avoir revu Sirius si près de cet arcade de malheur.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux devant le ton et le regard du jeune homme et avant qu'il n'ait put rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Gabriel s'avançait déja vers une autre porte. Sirius échangea un regard interloqué avec James qui le lui rendit tandis que Remus observait toujours Gabriel d'un oeil perçant. Maugrey se contentait de suivre l'affaire de loin, se mêlant peu à la conversation.

Gabriel poussa une autre porte et un fin sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit la multitude d'horloge sur les murs face à lui. Notifiant aux autres que c'était la bonne, il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea directement vers le dôme de cristal, loin derrière dans la pièce. James, Sirius et Remus observaient curieusement chaque horloge alors que Maugey marmonnait dans sa brabe inexistante. Le bruit régulier de toutes les pendules, horloges, réveils, coucou et autres formaient une cacophonie peu agréable surtout que chaque son était différent, allant de la mélodie calme et harmonieuse au bip strident. Les regard se firent de plus en plus surpris quand dans la cloche étincellante où un vent soufflait sans s'arrêter, ils virent le cycle de vie d'un oisillon. La coquille se craquelait, se fissurait, l'oisillon naissait montait jsqu'au somment du dôme et retombait pour refomer une énième coquille.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps et Gabriel dut les rappeler à l'ordre, ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui.

-Cette fois Gin', c'est pas moi qui ait traîné... Lança-t-il imperceptiblement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la seule porte présente dans le fond de la pièce.

Retenant son souffle, il pousa la porte qui dévoila des centaines d'étagères qui portaient des milliers de sphères lumineuses mais recouvertes d'une couche épaisse de poussière. La salle en elle-même était gigantesque, absolument énorme.

-C'est la rangée 97, normalement. Lança-t-il d'une voix tendue. Le lieu lui-même semblait vouloir lui rappeler ce jour fatidique. Il aurait vraiment préféré que Sirius ne vienne pas.

Le groupe se disperça entre les étagères, cherchant la bonne rangée alors que Remus vint se poster au côté de Gabriel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix bridée.

-Rien. Répondit le plus jeune, frottant doucement sa cicatrice. Voldemort n'était pas loin et c'était normal, s'il voulait la prophétie il devait venir la chercher lui-même.

-Etais-je si crédule là d'ou tu viens? Lança l'homme d'un ton rieur.

-Juste de mauvais souvenirs. Répondit-il doucement.

-Avec l'arcade? Souffla Remus, compatissant.

Gabriel hocha doucement la tête avant que Remus n'enchaîne.

-Avec Sirius? Lança-t-il d'une voix plus vibrante.

Encore une fois, Gabriel hocha la tête presque à regret.

-J'aurai préféré qu'il ne vienne pas... Vraiment. Avoua-t-il. Je ne saurai pas le protéger... Je n'ai pas su l'en empêcher... Souffla-t-il soudain las.

-On a trouvé! Tonna la voix de James.

Gabriel pressa le pas, sentant que sa cicatrice chauffait de plus en plus.

-N'essaie pas de la prendre... Ordonna-t-il à James qui regardait la sphère étiquettée sous le nom de son fils d'un oeil mauvais.

-Pourquoi? Grogna l'autre, énervé. Qu'est-ce que cela change que cela soit toi ou moi? Cela sera aussi dangereux... Fit remarquer James.

-Heu... Non... je sais comment faire pour que cela ne me blesse pas... Mentit-il d'un ton pourtant diablement convainquant.

-Comment?

-C'est compliqué!! Laissa-t-il échapper en balayant le problème d'un geste de la main. On a pas le temps... Tom arrive.

Gabriel arriva à hauteur de la sphère et la regarda, méfiant, comme un combattant jaugeant son adversaire.

_S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D_

_Seigneur des ténèbres_

_et (?) Harry Potter_

Gabriel passa son doigt délicatement sur l'étiquette, sentant un sentiment de colère intense monter en lui pour cette stupide boule de cristal qui avait dirigée toute sa vie. Pourtant, il refoula ses sentiments lorsqu'un élancement plus douloureux que les autres fit vibrer sa cicatrice. Il posa sa main sur la surface de verre et la fumée dans la sphère sembla s'agiter suspendant les respirations derrière lui. Bientot une voix rauque s'éleva de la sphère de cristal...

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le..._

Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à la voix rocailleuse de Trelawney de continuer. Il enfourna la sphère dans son sac et fit signe aux autres qu'il était temps de partir. James voulu protester mais son regard assassin l'en dissuada rapidement.

D'un pas décidé, il repartit vers la salle aux horloges avec les autres sur ses talons. Sa cicatrice pulsait de plus en plus, et au fil des années cela était devenu un vrai radar... Aussi improbabale ou ridicule que cela puisse paraître, il savait estimer la distance qui le séparait de Tom par le degré d'intensité de la douleur. Et là, elle était forte. Très forte. Il devait déja être dans la salle obscur...

Avec un peu de chance, il rentrerait dans une autre pièce et leur permetrait ainsi de sortir sans embûche._ Surtout éviter l'arcade. Surtout éviter l'arcade. _Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, ou sinon il ne pourrait pas se donner pleinement au combat... _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_. _Bellatrix est morte, il ne risque rien. _Croisons les doigts.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte menant à la salle obscure. Et ils n'avaient pas de chance car Tom avait décidé de les attendre là. Il pouvait très bien imaginer les rouages de l'esprit tordu de Tom fonctionner...Il devait s'imaginer que Harry était ici pour venir prendre la prophétie, que les aurors étaient là à cause de la précense de l'enfant. Cela pouvait jouer en leur faveur. Tom n'était accompagné que de quelque mangemorts... Trois ou quatre. Les autres devaient certainement être occupés avec les membres de l'ordre et les aurors. Gabriel espera de tout coeur que personne n'était déja mort même si cela semblait peu probable...Il esseya de repousser l'image d'un Arthur mort ou l'image si nette dans son esprit d'Emy, d'Hestia ou d'Elphi mortes. Il reconnua la plupart des mangemorts... Lucius evidement toujous à la droite de son maître. Rodolphus ayant pris la suite de sa femme. Mcnair, il pourrait reconnaître son pas lourd de bourreau n'importe où et Nott, toujours si fin avec des épis blond passant par-dessus son masque.

Il indiqua aux autres qui était là et leur exposa silencieusement son plan. Il allait s'occuper de Voldemort, eux devaient se charger des mangemorts. Les forces étaient égales. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas reprendre la porte marquée de tout à l'heure et dès que les mangemorts seraient neutralisés aller aider les autres...

-Et toi? Comment tu vas faire pour te débarrasser de Voldemort avec la prophétie? Souleva Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était un problème. Il ne pourrait de toute évidence pas se débarrasser définitivement de Tom maintenant et ne pourrait pas le neutraliser. Et même s'il le faisait, il devrait rentrer avec la prophétie, c'était la priorité, or il ne pouvait sciemment pas laisser les autres se débattre avec les mangemorts et un Tom en colère de sa défaite...Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il puisse aider les autres et que la prophétie soit en sécurité... Que quelqu'un d'autre la ramène. Il pourrait très bien la transformer en portoloin puisque sur tout les établissements officiels, un sort anti-transplanage était posé. Et pourquoi demander à Sirius? Cela serait un bon moyen de l'éloigner...Il serait néanmoins brulé gravement à cause de la prophétie... A moins que...

-Sirius, donne-moi ta main... Lança-t-il tout bas.

-Quoi? Coassa l'autre.

-Je vais faire de la prophétie un portoloin mais pour que tu puisse la tenir, il faut faire une sorte de petit rituel...Donne-moi ta main.

Se saisissant de la main tendue avec prudence, il transforma sa baguette en lame et Sirius s'agita:

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Cela ne te fera pas mal...Souffla-t-il.

Il grava dans la paume de son parrain ses initiales ( H.J.P) et une rune particulière capable de catalyser l'essence magique d'une personne. Il s'entailla ensuite la main et fit tomber quelques gouttes de son sang sur les lignes rouges vif. La rune brilla faiblement un instant et Gabriel hocha la tête satisfait...

-Tu peux maintenant prendre la prophétie sans danger...Lança-t-il. Bien, écoutez bien mon plan...


	64. Priori incantatum et prophétie

Les exams c finieuhhh!! NA!

Ouf, enfin je respire...Donc comme promis dans les jours avenir va arriver un petit OS pour vous remercier d'être là, de me lire, de laisser des reviews, t surtt d'en laisser tellement que j'en ai plus de 1000. MERCI.

Alors... La prophétie va être révélée. Les quelles d'entre vous s'attende à la même que l'originale? A une autre? Et selon vous que va découler de cette révélation?

Surprise, suprise...

* * *

Le plan était claire. Ils avaient tous leur rôle. Gabriel en premier lieu...Résolu à se confronter encore une fois avec Tom, Gabriel sortit de la pièce aux horloges et entra dans la salle obscure, le menton relevé et la tête haute.

Il entra dans l'arène si vous me passez l'expression. Les regards haineux des mangemorts se focalisèrent sur lui mais ils ne bougèrent pas. L'atmosphère était sous tension, lourd, et oppressant. Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres blanchâtres de Voldemort et celui-ci commença:

-Gabriel... Quelle surprise... Lança le Lord d'une voix mielleuse.

Gabriel fronça légerement les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas du s'attendre à la voir, lui. Il n'était pas supposé savoir qu'il serait là. Et cela fut comme un déclic. Il y avait un taître. Sinon, comment Voldemort aurait-il su qu'il serait au match? Quelqu'un aura été le lui rapporter...De même pour cette fois-ci. En même tems, cela ne pouvait pas être un membre de l'ordre. De un parce qu'il était sur de chacun d'eux et de deux parce que Tom ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas d'ici.

-Tu ne me sembles pas surpris, Tom? Aurais-tu eu des échos? Siffla-t-il.

-Peut-être... Admit le Lord en se permettant d'agrandir son sourire dévoilant une rangée de dents gâtées.

-Que veux-tu donc? Lança Gabriel. Tu ne sais même pas où est la prophétie...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où elle est puisque c'est toi qu'il l'a...Susura froidement le mage.

-Moi? S'étonna faussement Gabriel. Et comment, Merlin, aurais-je fais pour la prendre sans me brûler atrocement les mains? Lança-t-il avec dédain.

-J'ai ma petite idée...Siffla le Lord, mauvais.

Gabriel eu un terrible doute. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne devait pas savoir. Et si... S'il le savait, il ne devait le dire ici. Surtout pas avec son père et son parrain qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Que veux-tu dire? Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Vois-tu Gabriel... Commença suavement Voldemort...Il y a peu, j'ai commencé à avoir fréquement des maux de tête... Vraiment douloureux. C'était très inconfortable...

Les mangemorts regardèrent leur maître déboussolés. Pourquoi donc parlait-il de cela maintenant? Qu'est-ce que cela avait comme relation? Mais Gabriel, lui, avait pâlit considérablement ce qui eu pour effet d'attiser le sourire sournois de Celui-Qui-Se-Prétendait-Lord.

-Je vois que tu saisis ce dont je parle... J'ai même commençé à rêver... Des songes vraiment étranges... Des sortes de... Souvenirs. Mais ce n'était pas les miens. Et je n'y prêtais guère attention jusqu'il y a peu parce que cela ne pouvait pas être possible... Pas dans ce monde en tout cas. Rajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

-Tu délires... Fut la réponse brève de Gabriel qui ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix.

-Je ne crois pas non... Evan James... tu aurais pu trouver mieux, non? Lança le Lord avant d'éclater de rire.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sur de toi? Comment sais-tu que cela à avoir avec moi?

-Tu arrives d'on ne sait où, tu me parles de la prophétie, tu en parles comme si tu la connaissais, tu sais des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir et je ne suis peut-être adepte de la magie runique mais je sais qu'il existe un sort qui permet de voyager entre les dimensions et j'ai pu constater que tu t'y connaissais assez en rune... Expliqua le Lord calmement. Je ne suis pas stupide. Tonna-t-il plus durement.

-Tu tires vite des conclusions hâtives, il me semble...Lâcha Gabriel feignant une parfaite indifference.

-Non... Souffla le Lord. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite quand je t'ai vu... J'aurais pourtant du reconnaître tes yeux, ou la douleur qui s'y lit... Remarqua-t-il embêté. Mais j'avais raison... Les moldus t'ont bafoués, négligés... Comme moi.

-Tu n'a donc pas encore compris... Je ne serai jamais comme toi. Ragea Gabriel sur la défensive. Qu'a-tu vu? Mon enfance? La belle affaire!! Si tu avais vraiment vu ce que tu prétend tu ne serais pas là... Tu connaitrais déja la prophétie. Argua-t-il désespéré.

-C'est vrai... Je n'ai vu que ton enfance... Quelques bribes, quelques humiliations...Répondit le Lord. Mais je sais qui tu es... H...

-Expelliarmus!! Vociféra Gabriel.

Et bien évidemment, Voldemort répondit, par un avada Kedavra. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le rayon vert se mêla au rayon rouge pour former un cordon couleur or. Gabriel sentit ses mains se coller à sa baguette, presque malgré lui, et il vit le visage de Voldemort refleter une totale incrédulité. Il sourit narquoisement réalisant qu'il avait largement le dessus sur son adversaire. La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir n'est-ce pas? Sa baguette commença à vibrer et à s'agiter dans sa main comme celle de Tom dans les siennes et le fil d'or, toujours tremblant mais robuste, se morcela, se fragmenta en une multitude de rayons qui fusèrent tout autour d'eux. A la fin, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux sous un dôme doré et une mélodie s'éleva semblant provenir de chaque fibre de la cloche couleur or. Le chant d'un phoenix splendide et apaisant réssonait dans cette petite salle obscure et sordide.

Tom essaya de briser le lien, de rompre le cordon mais Gabriel serra davantage sa baguette souriant alègrement de son étonnement manifeste. Et les mêmes paroles résonnèrent à ses oreilles: _Ne brise pas le lien._ Il savait pertinnement que ce n'était pas ses parents, ni Cedric qui allait apparaître mais bien ceux que Voldemort avait tué en dernier... Ceux qu'il avait sûrement tué en venant jusqu'ici.

Le lien s'agita tandis que sa baguette sembla s'énerver dans ses mains, vibrant nerveusement et des sortes de boules lumineuses semblèrent glisser le long de la ligne dorée. Elles glissaient doucement mais sûrement vers Tom qui les regardait, ébahis, les yeux carmins distillés de surprise. Plus les perles s'approchaient de Voldemort et moins sa baguette s'agitait, se calmant doucement entre ses doigts.

Au bout d'un certain moment, les boules lumineuses atteignirent la baguette de Voldemort après s'être immobilisées quelques secondes. Instantanément, la baguette en question cria littéralement, de longs sons gutturaux et torturés et bientôt une forme imprécise se dessina dans une sorte de brouillard dense et épais. La forme se détacha du lien et vint se poster à distance de Voldemort, enfin elle se précisa et Gabriel eu un gout amer dans la bouche. L'erzats de fantôme souriait d'un fin sourire presque neutre et examinait la situation lentement. Enfin, il se retourna vers Gabriel et le rassura d'un regard.

-Je ne regrette rien. Lança-t-il d'une voix lointaine et sourde.

Gabriel hocha la tête en signe d'adieu et de reconnaissance mais le gout âpre resta sur sa langue. Le lien vibra de nouveau et une autre forme se composa dans la même matière fumante. Elle se détacha à son tour et vint se poster au côté de l'écho de Teb et à son tour se précisa... Une foule d'autre forme apparurent les unes après les autres révélant les victimes du serpent, heureusement il ne reconnaissait que Teb et quelques aurors...

Mais il ne pouvait pas encore briser le lien car le fait qu'il lance un sort avait été le signe pour que les autres passent à l'attaque. Ainsi pendant que le lien s'était formé, que les perles s'étaient mobilisées et que la remontée des sortilèges eut lieu; James, Remus, Sirius et Maugrey avaient fait leur entrée dans la salle.

Chacun devait s'occuper d'un mangemort en particulier. Sirius aurait pu d'ors et déja partir avec la prophétie mais les autres auraient alors été en sous-nombre et autant ne pas tenter le diable...James s'était avançé vers Lucius, Sirius avait été droit vers le mari de feu sa cousine, Remus s'occupait de Nott et Maugrey de Mcnair. L'auror plus agé pétrifia avec une facilité déconcertante le bourreau tandis que Remus réussit après avoir échanger deux-trois sorts à désarmer et ligoter Nott.

Les deux autres combats étaient plus ardus, ainsi Remus vint prêter mains fortes à James et Maugrey à Sirius. Celui-ci avait esquivé de peu le sortilège de la mort, bondit à droite, à gauche pour éviter les multiples doloris, envoyé plusieurs _impedimenta_ qui loupèrent leur cible mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il réussit à le stupéfier. James avait déja encaissé deux doloris et avait une entaille sur l'épaule tandis que Luicus semblait avoir fait un marathon. Voyant que son maître était toujours dans cette sorte de bulle dorée ne se préoccupant que très peu d'eux et qu'il était désormais seuls face à trois aurors et un loup-garous... Il fuit. D'un geste rapide, il courru vers la porte noire et lisse et s'engouffra à l'interieur. Les quatres amis ne le suivèrent pas, respectant dés lors le plan.

Gabriel, voyant que le combat était enfin terminé, se décida à briser le lien. Il leva brusquement sa baguette qui vibrait maintenant furieusement et le dôme disparut tout comme le chant du phoenix. Voldemort tituba sous le choc que la disparition de la tension avait produit et Gabriel en profita pour rapidement fourrer sa main dans sa poche, en ressortir la petite sphère et la lançer à Sirius.

-Sirius!!

L'homme l'attrapa au vol et disparut, emporté par la sensation si familière au niveau du nombril. Pour gagner encore quelque minutes, Gabriel lança à Voldemort un _expelliarmus_ que celui-ci ne réussit pas à éviter... Malgré tout, le mage put garder sa baguette en resserant sa prise sur elle ce qu'il ne l'empêcha pas de reculer de quelque pas, leur laissant le champ libre pour déguerpir par la porte noire. Le groupe qui devait monter la garde ici n'y était plus, sûrement qu'eux aussi étaient remonté pour défendre l'entrée... En vain, apparement.

-Et maintenant? Lança James, le souffle court alors qu'il courait dans les long couloirs du ministère.

-Maintenant, répondit Gabriel, on remonte et on aide. Il doit y avoir pas mal de mangemort à l'étage... Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à partir. Ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici...

-Pourquoi Voldemort n'en profiterait-il pas pour te tuer?! Il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier...Commenta James qui avait été intrigué par leur conversation.

-Tu penses comme un Gryffondor. C'est Serpentard, il n'agit jamais sans y avoir réfléchi, sans avoir mûri l'action. Répondit encore Gabriel alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans l'ascenseur.

Maugrey appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et l'ascenseur débuta remontée.

-Bien, il va sûrement y en avoir pas mal donc...Commença Gabriel.

-Gaby... L'interrompit James avec un sourire entendu... Maugrey et moi sommes aurors et Remus sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire...

-Oui... Lâcha-t-il en retour peu convaincu... Moi ce que j'en dit c'est que Maugrey est tout de même mieux avec deux yeux... Maugréa-t-il récoltant un regard dubitatif du concerné au quel il répondit en haussant les épaules innocement.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa enfin et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un véritable champ de bataille. Mangemorts et aurors s'affrontaient sans relâche, peu était déja tombé... Gabriel repera d'ailleurs avec chagrin le corps inanimé d'Esteban près des cheminées. Il y avait bien en tout une vingtaine de mangemorts pour une quinzaine d'aurors plus les membres de l'ordre qui se battaient comme des lions. Gabriel fut d'ailleurs surpris de retrouver Tonks dans les gestes de sa mère, la même fluidité, la même confiance,...Sans hésiter davantage, ils se mêlèrent au combat. Les forces étaient à peu près équivalentes ce qui rendaient la lutte épuisante. Mais comme Gabriel l'avait prédit, les masques blanc eurent presque tous au même moment le même mouvement vers leur avant bras-gauche. Signe de ralliement. Geste que la plupart des aurors utilisèrent à leur avantage... Trois mangemorts purent ainsi être capturé durant cet instant d'inattention alors que les autres fuyaient par des portoloins qu'ils avaient visiblement prévus ou par les cheminées. Mais dans la cohue générale, Gabriel put tout de même entre-apercevoir une paire d'yeux rouge le fixer avec haine avant de disparaïtre à leur tour.

Quand les mangemorts furent tous partis, les pertes leur sautèrent aux yeux. Hestia s'éffondra sur le corps de Teb tandis que les aurors ramassaient les leurs dans un pieu silence. Quatre aurors avaient perdu la vie et Gabriel pu voir la culpabilité dans les yeux noisettes de son père. Il était leur capitaine. Doucement, sûrement de peur d'éssuyer un rejet, il posa la main sur son épaule, lui plus que tout autre pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais son père ne s'esquiva pas, acceptant le geste de soutien avec reconnaissance. Ded's était blessé gravement et il fût tout de suite emmené à St-Mangouste tandis que les autres n'assumaient que quelques égratinures bénignes. James demanda à Maugrey de prendre sa place en tant que capitaine le temps qu'il retourne au château, pas question d'écouter la prophétie sans lui...

-On rentre?! Proposa Remus, pressé de comprendre le pourquoi de ces pertes.

Gabriel se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement en se dirigeant vers les cheminées.

...

Sirius rageait dans le bureau directorial. Cela faisait bien ving minutes qu'il avait atterit devant la grille de l'école et dix-sept minutes qu'il arpentait le bureau dans tout les sens. Dumbledore était calmement assis à son bureau, les sourcils froncés, la mine inquiète. Lily et Evy étaient là aussi, tenant leurs enfants dans leurs bras alors qu'Evy soufflait d'exaspération en regardant son mari retourner sur ses pas pour la centième fois. Harry se tenait sagement assis sur une chaise, conscient de la gravité du moment. Son papa n'était pas là et il savait que quand son parrain avait cette lueur dans les yeux c'est qu'il s'inquietait pour ses frères de coeur. Severus se tenait debout dans un coin du bureau, le visage fermé dans une attitude impassible.

Et au centre de la pièce, posée magistralement sur le vieux bureau se tenait la prophétie. Les lumières orangées de la pièce se refletait dans le verre, intact et irréprochable, de la sphère. Lily l'avait d'abord regardé avec méfiance. Evy avait eu le même regard pour les lignes écarlates dans la main de son mari tandis que Sirius avait assuré que Gabriel avait pris la boule de cristal sans avoir recours à ce procédé.

-Sirius! Calme-toi! Ca lne es fera pas...

A peine qu'Evy eut commençé, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Gabriel, Remus et James entrèrent dans la pièce.

-James! Cria presque Lily en se jetant dans les bras de son mari. J'ai eu si peur quand Sirius nous a raconté...Souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

-Ca va Lil's... Tout va très bien...Répondit-il en embrassant ses cheveux de feu.

-Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda Sirius, avide de savoir.

-Esteban est mort. Annonça Remus d'une voix sombre. Et Dedalus est à St-Mangouste.

-Ho mon dieu... Esteban!! Murmura Evy le regard brillant.

-Quelques mangemorts ont put être arrêté. Je crois qu'il y a Calahan et Rabastan entre autre... Continua James. J'ai demandé à Maugrey de rester sur place en mon nom pour le moment... Nous avons des choses plus urgentes à régler... Annonça-t-il en fixant la sphère.

--Vous avez eu raison, mon garçon... Souffla Dumbledore.

-De quoi parlait Voldemort, Gabriel? Demanda enfin Remus. Quand il parlait de ses rêves?

-C'était trop beau pour durer...Rétorqua Gabriel... Il a découvret notre lien et va sûrement tenter de l'exploiter.

-C'est un problème? Demanda Sirius.

-Non, je sais le fermer quand il le faut mais je n'aurai plus d'information... Disons interessantes. Répondit Gabriel sincérement.

-Et si nous passions au choses sérieuses? Tonna James. Comment fait-on pour écouter cette fichue prophétie?

Gabriel soupira doucement mais esquissa un demi-sourire avant de lui répondre.

-Harry, tu veux bien toucher la boule de cristal, s'il te plaît?

-Pourquoi? Demanda innocement l'enfant.

-Pour faire plaisir à ton papa, d'accord?

-D'accord!! Lança l'enfant en bondissant sur la sphère.

A peine l'eut-il éffleurer que le nuage de fumée à l'interieur de la sphère de verre s'agita. La voix rauque et éraillée retentit de nouveau...

_Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...D'ici ou d'ailleurs, celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... De l'ailleurs dépendra le choix..._


	65. Saturation

Alors...

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, la prophétie est bien differente...Legerement certes mais differente quand meme.

La révelation arrive. Elle est là... Mais elle est longue...Alors, je previens que la fic va prendre un enorme tournant. Le ton va changer. Il sera plus froid enfin vous verez...Cela c'est presque écrit malgré moi, au debut que je ne voulais pas que les mots sonnent si dures mais c'est fait et bon, j'aime bien. Alors, oui, cela va surement vous paraître un peu catégorique...Mais le temps va faire son office, don't panic!

Enjoy!

* * *

L'air semblait chargé de plomb...James et Lily étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre ayant parfaitement saisi le fond de la prophétie... Leur fils est destiné à affronter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et cela sera un duel à mort. Leur fils. 4 ans et demi. Qui mesure à peine trois pomme. Qui croit encore au père Noël. Qui vint se blottir dans les robes de son père quand il tonne. Qui pleure quand il se cogne. Cet enfant-là devra mourir ou tuer...

-C'est une blague?! Cracha James. Ce n'est pas possible! Ca ne peut pas être vrai!

-Pas Harry! Sanglota Lily.

-Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher cela?! Pendant tout ce temps!! Cria à son tour Sirius à l'attention de Dumbledore.

Mais Dumbledore ne leur prêtait pas attention. Ni Remus. Ni Evy. Parce que eux avait compris la subtilité des paroles... _D'ici ou d'ailleurs._..Autant cela avait semblé évident aux deux déja dans la confidence, autant cela avait frappé Albus. _D'ici ou d'ailleurs_. Ailleurs... Comme un autre monde? Et tout son attention était dirigée vers Gabriel qui s'était appuyé sur le bureau. Son visage était caché par ses mèches corbeau qui retombaient devant ses yeux, il semblait calme... Peut-être trop.

-Albus!! Tonna James voyant que l'homme ne les regardait pas. Pourquoi vous...

-Tu ne peux pas la fermer un peu ta gueule James!! Hurla Gabriel qui s'était subitement retourné.

Bien plus que les paroles, c'est son regard qui perturba James. Brillant, saturé de tristesse, de désespoir, de colère et d'une lassitude extrême...

-Gab?! Mais ...Tenta Lily.

-Quoi?! Tonna Gabriel dans un éclat de voix.

-On s'inquiète juste pour Harry... Tenta Sirius qui ne comprenait l'attitude du jeune homme qui avait tant fait pour le petit.

-Ho mais ne vous inquietez pas... Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour Harry... Répondit Gabriel en souriant d'un rire dénué de joie. Ne t'inquiétes pas pour Ton Fils, James! Ne t'inquiétes surtout pas pour Ton Fils! Lança-t-il alors que des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux.

-Gab...

-Et arrêtes de m'appeler Gab! Putain, arrêtes de m'appeler Gab! Cria-t-il hors de lui. Ce n'est pas mon nom! Pas mon nom! Répéta-t-il plus bas.

James s'avança doucement vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule mais comme il l'avait fait après l'attaque au terrier, Gabriel la retira prestement comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

-Ne me touche pas! Lança-t-il d'une voix contenue de sanglots. Ce n'est pas juste! Pas juste! Laissa-t-il entendre.

-Quoi? Quoi n'est pas juste? Demanda Sirius assez intrigué par la réaction de son ami.

Mais Gabriel ne répondit pas trop englué dans sa souffrance. Alors tout cela n'était que... Le destin? Sa décision d'utiliser ce sort de magie runique en particulier n'en était pas une? Le hasard qu'il soit tombé dans ce monde n'en était pas un? Tout cela n'était dû qu'au destin...

Le destin.

Toujours le destin. Quand, bordel, aura-t-il la paix? Quand pourra-t-il décider librement? Quand aura-t-il la liberté du choix? Quand est-ce que ce putain de destin ne décidera pas pour lui? Le choix qu'il avait fait en voulant tuer Voldemort ici, en protégeant Harry coude que coude n'en était pas un. En fin de compte, il n'avait rien choisit. IL l'avait fait pour lui. Etait-il seulement le pantin du destin? Etait-il prédestiné à la guerre? A souffrir? A vois ses amis mourir? Etait-il fait pour cela? Etait-il celui qui doit se sacrifier à tout bout de champ? Etait-il à ce point mauvais qu'il devait continuellement racheté ses fautes? Avait-il fait quelque chose pour que le destin s'acharne sur lui? Il n'était ici que pour une seule raison donc... Tuer. Encore. Toujours. Tout le temps. Cela allait-il être son leitmotiv? Bordel pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement décider de le faire sans avoir le destin qui l'y oblige? Il n'y avait pas de choix. Il n'aurait pas le choix. La prophétie racontait des conneries... Il n'a pas le choix. Ho si bien sur... Tuer ou laisser un gamin de 4 ans mourir... Beau choix. CONNERIE!! Pourquoi serait-ce toujours à lui de faire le héros? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement vivre et les laisser se démerder? Pourquoi lui? N'avait-il pas le droit, comme les autres, à avoir une vie?

Les paroles du choipeau lui revinrent alors en mémoire d'un seul coups, l'accablant encore davantage.

_Car malgré le trouble du moment_

_Est arrivé, un allié puissant_

_Du gryffon vient son cœur_

_Du serpent vient son labeur_

_Et il prendra les coups lui étant destinés_

_Afin d'éviter que le sang il n'ait à traverser._

Il avait cru, quand il l'avait entendu, que _il_ était lui. Les coups lui étant destinés à lui, et bon, cela ne sortait pas de l'ordinnaire et le fait que le choipeau sache qu'il soit là n'était pas très étonnant. Mais il s'était trompé. _Il_, c'était Harry. Il prendrait ses coups à lui, les coups que lui avait pris, que Harry aurait pris s'il n'avait pas été là. Il saignerait à sa place. Tuerait à sa place. Ferait couler le sang à sa place. Il était destiné à souffrir à sa place.

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert...

Comme s'il n'avait pas accompli sa tâche...

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez versé de sang... Le sien ou celui des autres...

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas accompli son destin...

Non.

Non, il devrait encore se battre, souffrir, mourir à petit feu, combattre et mener les autres au combat, à la mort.

Non.

Non, son destin n'était pas accompli, un autre destin l'attendait. Un autre chemin plein de sang, de peur et de larmes.

Non.

Non, il ne pourrait pas profiter de ses parents. Après tout, il était juste là pour épargner Leur fils. Lui, ne l'était pas. Ne l'était plus.

Non.

Il n'était qu'un soldat... Un putain de soldat.

Il s'éffondra sur place et pleura tout son saoul, ce n'était juste... Tellement injuste. Il se moquait bien que James le regarde étonné ou que Severus le fixe narquoisement. Bordel... Toute façon, l'était que de la chair à canon... L'avait bien le droit pleurer...

Il sentit des bras l'entourer et reconnu ceux de Remus. Ceux-là même qui l'avait consolé à la mort de Ginny. Et il pleura davantage. Ce n'était pas juste. Il avait autant le droit que les autres à la liberté.

-Chut... Ca va aller... Ca va aller... Susurra la voix doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas juste... Répéta-t-il encore entre deux sanglots.

Il sentit les bras de Remus se serrer autour de lui et une autre présence s'asseoir à leur côté. C'était Evy. Il s'accrocha comme jamais à son oncle... Non à Remus...Ce ne sera jamais son oncle. Face à cette cruelle vérité, il ressera sa prise sur l'homme qui ne savait plus quoi faire avant de le repousser presque brutalement.

-Ce n'est pas juste! Cria-t-il d'une voix vibrante. J'ai autant le droit que lui d'avoir une famille! Souffla-t-il pour lui-même. J'ai autant le droit que les autres de vivre...

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quelque chose, il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte pour tituber jusque dans le parc. Il courait, courait encore, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait... Il faisait nuit noire dehors et c'est presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'il atteignit le lac. Il se laissa tomber devant la surface noire et lisse, pleurant encore davantage...

-Vous me manquez tellement... Souffla-t-il en regardant les étoiles. Il s'arrêta un moment sur la plus scintillante... Sirius... Un sourire nostalgique vint effleurer ses lèvres tandis que ses joues étaient rougies par les larmes.

D'un pas lent et presque coupable, il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Il avait besoin de reflechir calmement.

...

James regarda avec une totale incompréhension Gabriel fuir précipitament. Il voulu courir à sa suite mais Remus le retint par le bras...

-Il a besoin d'être seul...Et s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, ce ne serait surement pas de toi... Continua-t-il, énigmatique.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Pourquoi a-t-il réagit comme cela? Demanda James, perplexe.

Remus regarda Evy, embêté et celle-ci lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

-Je pense qu'on doit leur dire. Lança-t-elle. Il ne pourra pas le faire, lui-même, cela l'a trop perturbé même si je ne comprend pas exactement pourquoi...

-Nous dire quoi? Gronda Sirius. Que savez-vous?

-Son identité. Répliqua Dumbledore qui semblait bien plus pâle.

Remus et Evy se retournèrent dans un même mouvement.

-Vous savez? Lançèrent-ils, incrédule.

-Je viens de le comprendre. Souffla-t-il, las.

-Quoi à la fin? Qui est-il pour que cela vous mette dans des états pareils? Lança James.

Evy soupira en resserant sa prise sur sa fille tandis que Remus regardait, ennuyé, ses amis.

-J'aurais préféré que ça soit lui qui vous le dise... Et que vous l'appreniez différement. Souffla-t-il mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet.

-Remus! Le pressa James, impatient.

-Tout est devant vous... Son parrain s'appelait soi-disant Joy White, son meilleur ami était Ron Weasley, il était à Gryffondor, un ami de ses parents était un loup-garou, il nous connait bien, son patronus est un cerf, il porte normalement des lunettes, il a des yeux verts très reconnaissable et il a choisit comme nom d'emprunt Evan James...Récita-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-Attends... Tu es en train de me dire que... Souffla Sirius d'une voix blanche ayant imbriqué toutes les pièces du puzzle.

-Rhoo!! Râla le petit Harry. Vous n'avez pas compris! Gaby, il est comme moi!

-Quoi? Harry... Comment tu le sais? Demanda Lily d'une voix atone.

-Les photos! Il a des photos de lui mais c'est moi... Avec Ron et sa petit soeur et Georges et Fred, et même Remus et monsieur Rogue et un garçon blond!

-Comment tu sais que c'est toi mon chéri? Demanda faiblement Lily.

-Ben, parce qu'il y a mon nom dessous la photos! Lança le petit en haussant les épaules.

-Donc... Gabriel... C'est... Harry? Souffla James d'une voix imperceptible.

Remus se contenta d'approuver par un bref signe de tête, il savait bien que la nouvelle allait être difficile à digérer.

-C'est n'importe quoi! S'emporta Sirius. N'importe quoi!

-Ses yeux... Souffla Lily qui s'était éffondrée sur une chaise. Il a mes yeux.

-Il a des yeux verts! Oui et alors? Continua Sirius, tonitruant.

-Sirius! Le réprimanda Evy. Il t'a sauvé la vie! C'est lui qui a donné son sang pour toi, pas moi, je ne pouvais pas dans mon état!

-Mais tu as dit que...

-J'ai menti! Il m'avait clairement demandé de ne rien dire! Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix convaincue.

-Ca ne peut pas être Harry!! Reprit James.

-James... Tenta Remus.

-Enfin... Vous l'avez vu?! Il... Il... C'est un soldat! Il a fait la guerre! Il a tué! Il a été torturé! Cria-t-il, les yeux humides.

-James... C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il regrette ce qu'il a fait à Bellatrix mais... C'était un vieux compte à régler. Elle... Elle a tué son parrain. Lança-t-il, plus bas.

-Pardon? Coassa Sirius.

-Hum... D'apres ce que j'ai compris... Ca à un rapport avec l'arcade de la mort, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que tu viennes, que tu l'approches...

-C'est pour ça qu'il était tellement en colère quand je m'en suis approché...Marmonna-t-il.

-C'est pour ça que chaque remarque de James ou de toi lui faisait particulièrement mal, c'est pour ça qu'il s'entend comme personne avec Harry, qu'il connait l'ordre et les Weasley...

-Mais ça n'explique pas tout...Souffla Lily.. Pourquoi cela l'a-t-il mit dans un tel état? Il devait la connaître la prophétie, non?

-A moins qu'elle soit differente de la sienne? Proposa Remus.

-Ou pareil. Compléta Severus. Cette prophétie n'est pas des plus clémente envers votre fils peut-être esperait-il plus de...Pitié. Lança Severus, narquois.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Trancha le directeur. Il savait qu'Harry était l'Elu sinon il ne serait pas resté ici, si près de lui, à le surveiller chaque minutes. Il savait... Mais la prophétie doit être légerement differente.

-Mais il nous a menti, alors? Lança James d'une voix froide. Sur ses parents?

Remus pâlit tandis qu'Evy détrounait la tête, mal à l'aise.

-Non, James, répondit Remus, ses parents sont morts quand il avait un an.

-Mais... Comment...Je n'y comprend plus rien.

-C'est un autre monde. Il nous l'a dit, beaucoup de choses sont differentes mais les bases sont les mêmes.

-Vous imaginez? Souffla Lily. Il ne nous avait pas connus et il se retrouve par hasard dans un monde où nous sommes bien vivant. Vous imaginez ce que cela à dû lui faire de devoir agir comme si de rien n'était avec nous?

-Lupin, vous a-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de moi? Interrogea Severus. L'homme appréciait Gabriel et franchement, apprendre qu'il était le fils de cet... Individu ne l'enchantait guère.

-Vous êtes son mentor... Souffla Remus. Il semble vraiment attaché à vous... Quand on était dans les cachots de Voldemort, il m'a parlé de vous et de Drago.

-A moi aussi, il m'a parlé de vous. Il vous aime comme... Un frère. Commenta Evy.

Le maître des potions ne laissa rien paraître même si les mots l'avaient touchés, même si la carapace commençaient déja à se pourfendre.

-Nous devons lui parler... Lança James en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-James! L'arrêta Remus. Soit sympa, ok?

-Je...J'accepte la situation. Mais je ne promet pas que je pourrai l'accepter comme...Un possible fils. Avoua James, troublé avant de sortir du bureau, Sirius derrière lui.


	66. L'évidence est un choix

La nuit était claire, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel, une légère brise soufflait sur la clairière où il s'était réfugié. Au pied de son arbre, son saule pleureur, il réflechissait... Bien, en fait, cela ne changeait pas la donne, n'est-ce pas? Il avait décider bien avant de connaître la prophétie qu'il allait aider ce monde... Oui... Mais...

Mais il y avait une marge entre choisir de le faire et se savoir obligé de le faire par une stupide prophétie. Il avait eu vraiment du mal à accepter qu'une prose mal ficellée récitée par une vieille pie guide sa vie mais alors si la vieille pie venait d'un autre monde...

Il soupira bruyament. Pourquoi toujours lui? Merlin, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu? Vraiment... Ce n'était pas juste. Simplement. Pas juste. Il souffla encore, répéter cette evidence ne l'aiderait pas...

Le problème qui se posait était ses parents, sa famille. Il n'arriverait plus à les considérer comme telles. Ce n'était pas sa famille. Ce n'était pas son oncle et son parrain. Il n'était que celui qui se devait de les sauver. Encore une fois. Il devait sauver tout le monde. Jouer au héros. Pas parce qu'il le voulait, pas parce qu'il souffrait d'un quelconque complexe mais parce que le « destin » en avait décidé ainsi... Belle connerie, si vous voulez son avis...

Il pensa à Harry. Ce Harry qui avait une famille, une vie, qui était choyé, aimé, réconforté, qui avait les bras d'une mère pour pleurer et l'épaule d'un père pour se reposer. Qui avait un parrain, un oncle, qui était entouré... Tellement entouré. Qui ne connaîtrait jamais la douleur de la perte. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il y veillerait.

Etait-ce ignoble ce sentiment qui le rongeait? Etait-ce puéril et infantil d'être... Jaloux? Oui, sûrement. Jaloux d'un enfant de 4 ans... Génial! Ce n'était qu'une minuscule pointe dans la poitrine, même pas assez fort pour l'étouffer, pas assez fort pour obscurcir son jugement. Mais c'était là et ça faisait mal. Un mal de chien. Sans compter le sentiment de culpabilité qui le submergeait chaque fois qu'il y pensait... C'était ce genre de douleur à l'âme lancinante, insidieuse qui fait des dégats sans qu'on ne s'en apercoive, pernicieuse... Ce n'était plus vivable, juste plus vivable. La seule solution qu'il avait était de ne plus les considérer comme ses parents, comme sa famille... Ne plus se souvenir de son parrain quand il croisait le regard azur de Sirius, ne plus voir le sang de Remus sur ses mains quand il se tenait devant la paire d'yeux ambre...Ne plus croire, ne plus espérer. Parce qu'ils étaient morts. _Mort._ Il était temps de l'accepter pour de bon. Même la magie à ses limites.

Gabriel resta là, seul, un bon moment. Appuyé contre le tronc du saule, respirant la sérénité du lieu. Simplement à écouter ses propres pensées. Il sentit bientôt une précense à ses côtés et grâce au silence ambiant, repéra vite quatre sons de pas. Ou plutôt de sabots.

-Bonjour, Firenze. Lança-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Bonjour Harry Potter. Lui répondit la voix de son ami.

Le centaure s'installa à ses côtés, silencieux, contemplant les étoiles ou la forêt aux alentours.

-C'est fait. Ils savent sûrement à l'heure qu'il est. Lança Gabriel d'un ton plat.

-Je sais. Lui répondit l'autre affectueusement.

-Comment? Interrogea Gabriel pour faire la conversation. S'il s'interrogeait sur chaque chose que les centaures savaient, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

-Les astres annonçaient qu'une vérité importante allait être révélée, ce soir. Répondit-il simplement en regardant la myriade d'étoile sur la voute céleste.

-Et vous saviez aussi pour la prophétie, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda Gabriel sans une once de reproche dans la voix.

-Les prophéties font partie du Tout, mon peuple est en harmonie avec le Tout. Fut la seule réponse du centaure.

-Donc vous saviez. Affirma le plus jeune. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allé dire à Dumbledore votre identité?

-Parce que ce n'était pas à vous de le faire...Souffla Gabriel, résigné. D'accord.

Le silence retomba doucement et une fine pluie commença à tomber. L'arbre, épais et fournis, les protégea si bien qu'ils n'en furent pas inquietés...

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Lança enfin Gabriel au bout de quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le centaure en plongeant son regard dans les perles vertes.

-Je... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vivre sans chaînes? Tout simplement... Je veux juste...Etre libre. Finit-il dans un souffle.

-Ne l'es-tu pas? Interrogea Firenze en retourant à la contemplation de la nuit. La demi-lune brillait magistralement.

-NON! Riposta Gabriel en se relevant d'un bond. Non! Comment le pourrais-je avec une prophétie qui dicte mes pas? Comment pourrais-je me sentir libre si... Si on me dit que je dois sauver des gens? Encore? Pourquoi je peux pas simplement...

-Vivre? Tenta Firenze en posant un regard compréhensif sur lui.

Gabriel hocha la tête vigoureusement mais ne répondit pas.

-La prophétie ne parle-t-elle pas d'un choix? Demanda doucement le centuare.

-Le choix n'existe pas. Se battre encore ou laisser la merde à un enfant de quatre ans? Combattre ou les laisser mourir encore? Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir encore... Souffla-t-il d'une voix implorante.

-Le choix existe. Le contredit Firenze en faisant taire toute tentative de reponse d'un geste autoritaire de la main. Le chois existe, reprit-il, il peut te paraître absurde, infondé, voir même totalement inhumain mais il est là, il existe. Tu ne peux en faire abstraction sous prétexte qu'il ne te convient pas.

-Me convient pas? Répéta Gabriel, une pointe de colère dans le regard.

-Harry... Tu as le choix entre te battre ou laisser Harry se battre. Il existe ce choix, il est bien là. Il peut être totalement incohérent avec tes idéaux mais dis-toi bien que beaucoup de personne, d'autant plus ayant vécu ce que tu as déja vécu, choisirait la deuxième solution. Expliqua le centaure calmement.

-...

-Tu as le droit de vivre Harry. Tu as le droit au bonheur. Mais tu dois choisir. Et selon tes idéaux, tu vas faire ce choix.

-Mais...

-Personne n'a dit que le choix était juste, Harry. Il l'est rarement. Compléta-t-il avec une triste mine. Mais personne, Harry, personne ne mérite plus que toi le bonheur. Alors choisis et sache que personne n'est en droit de te reprocher ton choix. Mais si tu le fais, tu dois accepter le fait qu'il y eu un choix. Continua-t-il sur le même ton alors que Gabriel se laissait retomber contre le tronc à côté de lui.

Lascivement, Gabriel se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer profondément.

-Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises décisions Harry... Continua Firenze. Il n'y a que des principes.

-Des principes... Répéta Garbriel d'une faible voix fatiguée.

Le centaure posa un regard compatissant sur le jeune sorcier. Il ne méritait vraiment pas tout ceci. Il n'était qu'un enfant ayant grandi trop vite, juste un homme ayant vu trop de chose et Firenze se sentait sincérement triste pour le garçon.

-Tu me connais bien Firenze. Tu connais mes principes... Mais je ne sais pas si je serai assez fort pour les appliquer. Souffla-t-il.

-Tu es fort Harry. Tu y arrivera... Furent les seules paroles de Firenze.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre? Firenze savait, bien avant cette conversation, quelle serait la décision finale d'Harry. Pas parce qu'il était un centaure, ni parce qu'il l'avait lu dans les étoiles. Juste parce qu'il connaissait Harry. Le garçon avait un sens du sacrifice inouï, une tendance au don de soi mémorable et un courage exemplaire. Mais c'était un homme, encore un enfant sous certain aspect, il n'aurait pas du avoir à exploiter ces qualités tant et si tôt. Et Firenze savait aussi qu'il y arriverait, parce que bien au-delà de la jalousie qu'Harry ressentait, il y avait l'amour... Harry aimait profondément Sirius, Remus, ses parents et tout les autres... Et on avait beau dire, cela restait sa plus grande force.

-Je ne peux plus les considérer pareillement. Conclut Gabriel d'un ton plus assuré.

-Pourquoi? Demanda simplement le centaure comprenant que Gabriel avait juste besoin de parler.

-Ca fait trop mal. Commença le jeune homme. Trop mal de voir tout ce qu'il a et tout ce que je n'ai pas, ce que je n'ai plus... Ou que je n'ai jamais eu. Expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise. En sachant que je ne suis ici que pour une seule raison et même si j'accepte cette raison, je ne saurais plus regarder Harry et sa famille sans ressentir cette pointe de... D'envie. Souffla-t-il avec un air de dégout évident.

-Et cela n'est pas bien?

-Cela me dégoute. Cracha Gabriel. Comment puis-je être jaloux d'un enfant? Je n'ai pas envie de ressentir cela. Je n'ai pas envie d'être le genre d'homme qui jalouse un enfant...Souffla-t-il.

-Je comprend. Répondit Firenze. Agit comme tu le penses, Harry. Tu es le seule à savoir ce qui est bon pour toi, le seule à comprendre toute l'ampleur de tes sentiments. Je vais te dire seulement ceci: Ne ferme pas totalement ton coeur à cette famille. Elle pourrait t'être plus secourable que n'importe quoi... Conseilla Firenze, savament. Sachant pertinement qu'Harry ne pourrait rester bien longtemps hermétique à la bonne volonté de sa famille.

Gabriel hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'il en tiendrait compte mais qu'il ne promettait rien. Firenze se redressa lui intimant de venir faire quelques pas avec lui. La pluie avait cessé, laissant l'herbe tendre et humide. L'odeur de l'eau sur le sol chaud flottait dans l'air. Gabriel aimait particulièrement cette odeur...Il aurait aimé dire que cela lui rappelait son enfance ( Ce qui était vrai) et que c'était pour cela qu'il chérissait l'odeur ( si cela n'avait été que ceci, il l'aurait plutôt exécrer) mais en réalité cela lui rappelait Poudlard, le Poudlard de sa jeunesse. Les courses folles dans le parc avec Ron, les match de quidditch, les sermons d'Hermione sur le rapprochement des examens alors que Ron et lui se prélassaient au soleil près du lac...De plus, l'air recelait d'un parfum de lavande et de muguet. Le muguet. Le parfum préféré de Ginny.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps comme cela, presque religieusement, s'impregnant de la sérénité du parc en cette nuit de demi-lune. D'un pas lent, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le chemin principale du parc, au bout duquel le château se dressait, gigantesque et magnifique. Comme dans son premier souvenir de l'édifice, le bâtiment lui semblait bien trop imposant. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Firenze s'arrêté à ses côtés et quand il regarda son ami, il vit que celui-ci fixait quelque chose devant eux. Machinalement, il suivit son regard et apercu un groupe de personne se diriger vers eux d'un pas mêlant l'incertitude et la conviction.

Il s'arrêta net et sentit Firenze poser une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement car c'était bel et bien les maraudeurs qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Le groupe arriva enfin face à eux. Autant James avait eu l'air sur de lui en arrivant, autant il parraissait hésitant à présent. Ni lui, ni eux ne semblèrent vouloir commençer la conversation. Gabriel les regardant d'une manière neutre, presque froide._ Ce n'était pas sa famille. _Les trois maraudeurs le regardaient d'une manière incertaine. Firenze se décida à briser le silence plus que pesant qui s'était imposé entre eux.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Souffla-t-il. Au revoir Harry Potter. Lança-t-il un peu plus fort, un sourire dans les yeux.

Gabriel eut une soudaine envie de l'étrangler sur place avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait se retrouver seule avec les trois hommes. D'un geste rapide, il pivota vers Firenze et le retint par le bras.

-Reste. S'il te plaît. Reste. Demanda-t-il d'une petit voix. Firenze ne put qu'abdiquer.

Ils se retournèrent vers le petit groupe et Gabriel rencontra le regard de James. Il était tellement expressif... Il pouvait lire tellement de sentiments dans les deux perles brune, tellement de question se bousculaient dans les iris, tellement de curiosité malsaine ou légitime.

-Alors c'est vrai. Lança simplement James dans un léger souffle.

-Quoi? Lança Gabriel, décidé à ne pas leur facilité la vie.

-Tu... Je... Tu es Harry. Répondit simplement James tandis que Sirius approuvait en agitant sa tête de haut en bas.

-Je suis Harry. Harry James Potter. Rétorqua-t-il pour mettre au claire la situation.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'a-tu pas dit? Demanda Sirius.

-Tu es sérieux? Railla Gabriel. Vous allez croire un mec qui se ramène de Dieu ne sait où et qui vous balance qu'il est le possible fils de l'un d'entre vous venant d'un autre monde et du futur de surcroït? Questionna-t-il tranchant.

-...

-Alors?

-Non. Répondit Remus honnêtement. Non, nous te t'aurions pas cru.

-Et maintenant? Demanda Sirius.

-Quoi et maintenant? Demanda Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien... Commença-t-il...Tu es tout de même notre...

-Je ne suis rien du tout pour vous. Coupa Gabriel froidement.

-Mais tu... Enfin... Bégaya James.

-Que ce soit bien claire, siffla Gabriel, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, mon parrain est mort quand j'en avais 15 et mon oncle est mort il y a à peine un an.

-Les trois visages avaient pâlit considérablement. Boulversé autant par les paroles en elle-même, que par le ton polaire et détaché.

-Ils sont mort, répéta Gabriel, vous n'êtes pas eux. Pas du tout.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Sirius d'une voix faible.

-Je veux dire que mon père ne peut pas être James parce que mon père n'a même pas atteint ses 25 ans, je veux dire que tu ne peux pas être mon parrain parce que mon parrain était bien plus sombre et je veux dire que Rémus ne peut pas être mon oncle parce que mon oncle était plus...Marqué. Lança-t-il d'une seule traite.

Les mots eut l'effet escomptés, les visages étaient passés de pâles à blêmes. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas bien. Ho que non. Il se sentait mal à un point inimaginable. C'était lui, la cause de cette pointe d'incompréhension douloureuse dans le regard de son père... _De James!_ Reprenant le controle de lui-même, il lança:

-Si vous voulez des explications sur la prophétie, remontons au bureau, cela risque d'être long... Reprit-il d'une voix traînante en se dirigeant déjà vers le château.

Les trois amis restèrent plantés là, fixant le dos de Gabriel qui s'éloignait sans hésitation. Firenze aussi regardait avec mélancolie le jeune garçon partir. James se retourna alors vers Remus, les traits figés par une tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas...

-Ce n'est pas mon fils... Mon fils ne pourrait jamais être si... Froid. Lança-t-il, amer.

-Il n'était pas comme ça dans les cachots... Il était plus...

-Plus confiant. Termina Firenze pour Remus.

-Confiant? Répéta Sirius. En quoi?

-En la vie. Souffla Firenze. Ne le jugez pas trop vite. Demanda-il aux trois hommes. C'est un être exeptionel qui a du faire trop de sacrifice trop vite. Il a simplement peur...

-Mais... De quoi? S'impatienta James.

-De vous... Expliqua le centaure... De ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en étant prêt de vous, de voir ce qu'il a raté, de vos réactions quand vous apprendrez sa vie, ses actes...

-Pourquoi? Qu'a-t-il fait? Demanda James, méfiant.

-Rien que vous êtes en mesure de juger, Monsieur Potter. Le sermona doucement Firenze. Il tiens à vous, à vous tous... La prophétie a juste été de trop...J'en ai déja trop dit. Se réprimanda-t-il. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Messieurs les Maraudeurs. Lança-t-il.

-Il a bien dit maraudeur? Coassa Sirius, en regardant le centaure pénétrer dans la forêt interdite.

...

Quand Gabriel était entré dans le bureau directorial, là où la prophétie se tenait encore et où tous les autres étaient restés. Il n'adressa aucune parole à Lily qui le regardait avec espoir, l'espoir d'un mot, d'une parole, d'un regard signe de la véracité de ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle tenait Eline dans ses bras mais semblait totalement ailleurs, perdue dans ses fous espoirs. Le petit Harry avait compris dés l'entrée de Gabriel dans la pièce que quelque chose n'allait pas... Gabriel était different, il était plus... Froid. D'habitude quand l'homme entrait dans la pièce, l'atmosphère demeurait chaleureuse, et il savait que l'homme l'acceuillerait dans ses bras s'il le demandait... Mais pas là... Non, Gabriel se tenait droit, rigide, ses épaules fières ne laissait transparaître aucun frisson...L'homme s'assit impassiblement sur un des sièges, et Harry ne comprit pas...Pourquoi son ami était en colère contre lui?

Alors que la tension était à son comble, les maraudeurs entrèrent à leur tour dans le bureau, le visage fermé. Surtout James. Il fit comprendre d'un regard à sa femme que c'était bien leur fils et que cela n'était pas forcément une bonne et heureuse nouvelle...

Dumbledore regardait Gabriel sous un nouveau jour, et son regard irrita plus que tout autre chose Gabriel. Pitié. Son regard dégoulinait de pitié. Mais qu'est-ce que le vieil homme pouvait savoir de sa douleur, de sa vie? Comment osait-il avoir pitié de lui? Il ne savait rien. N'avait rien vu malgré les indices plus qu'évident... Non, il n'avait le droit d'avoir pitié de lui. Ne s'était posé que des questions superficielles sur lui. N'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir si ce n'est depuis quelques semaines...

Severus aussi avait adopté un autre regard. Typique de sa personne. Vascillant entre la curiosité à peine voilée et son septiscisme légendaire. C'était encore le regard le plus tolérable. Le moins douloureux. Il pouvait faire face au légendaire « _Sev le septique »_, il pouvait accepter sans aucun problème tout les pics que l'ex-espion pourrait lui lancer sur son ascendance arrogante, et sa lignée plus que prétentieuse. Ils avaient les mêmes armes, il saurait répondre et il connaissait assez bien Severus pour savoir que si l'homme était septique, il serait toutefois assez lucide pour le différencier d'Harry.

Et il y avait Harry. Harry avait qui, malgré tous, il partageait une sorte de lien puissant. Il n'était pas lui mais d'une certaine façon, il était plus lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Son regard blessé l'écorchait vif mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait faiblir et continuer à éprouver ces sentiments blasphématoires.

James s'installa à côté de sa femme et prit sa fille dans ses bras, ne regardant Gabriel que par de courtes oeillades. Remus s'adossa contre un des murs, chacun de ses traits révelant la lassitue et Sirius s'était laissé tomber à côté d'Evy.

-Alors, lança Gabriel en brisant l'inconfortable silence, que voulez-vous avoir sur la prophétie ou... Sur la guerre dans mon monde?


	67. Froide explication

James échangea un regard avec sa femme. Avaient-ils des questions? Merlin oui, mais par où commencer? Harry était-il l'Elu de la prophétie? Quelle était la finalité de celle-ci? Comment cela s'était-il conclu dans son monde? Pourquoi avait-il changé de monde? Pourquoi avait-il du faire la guerre, lui, un enfant? Pourquoi parlait-il fourchelang s'il était Harry? Pourquoi était-il si serpentard? Comment pouvait-il être ami avec Drago Malfoy? Considérer Servilus comme un frère? Comment pouvait-il être si...Froid? Tant de questions et si peu de mots pour les poser. Tellement de sentiments contradictoires et si peu de place pour les epprouver.

Lily regarda son fils de 4 ans, un petit bonhomme haut de trois pommes avec de grand yeux expressifs, et glissa ensuite jusque Gabriel, un homme fier et sur de lui avec un regard impassible. Elle décida malgré tous de se lancer...

-Alors... C'est Harry l'Elu? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-N'avez-vous rien écouter? Fut la réponse tranchante.

-Pardon? Coassa James.

_-Et il le marquera comme son égal_...Tom n'as pas encore marqué harry, si?

-Marqué? Répéta Lily, incrédule.

-Oui, marqué!! Lança-t-il en pointant vaguement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-C'est ta cicatrice, la marque? Demanda Remus. Ce n'est pas elle qui est un lien avec Voldemort? Interrogea-t-il en faisant de ses soucrils une épaisse ligne.

-Oui, c'est le résidu d'un sort qu'il m'a lançé... Et qui a rebondi.

-Rebondi? Répéta de nouveau Lily. Comment?

-A cause du sacrifice de ma mère. Répondit sans pitié, Gabriel. S'il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage, il ne pouvait pas non plus les épargner. _Ce n'était pas ses parents._

-Le ... Le sacrifice? Souffla James qui avait eu du mal à faire sortir le mot de sa gorge.

-Oui, le sacrifice. Le bouclier formé par son amour a servi à faire rebondir le sort qu'il me lançait. On n'en sait pas plus. Ajouta-t-il comme si cela était d'une importance capitale. C'est pour ça, compléta-t-il en regardant Remus, que j'ai empêché Voldemort de faire quoi que se soit dans les cachots, je ne savais pas si mon sacrifice aurait eu le même effet et de toute manière, franchement, cela n'aurait aucunement amélioré la situation...

-Mais si Voldemort avait décidé de l'éliminer, il aurait utiliser l'Avada... Fit remarquer Remus. « L'_Avada ne peut pas être dévié » _était sous entendu dans la remarque du lycan.

-Exact. Approuva simplement Gabriel.

-Tu veux dire que... Que le bouclier t'as protégé de l'Avada? Souffla Sirius.

-Pas entièrement... Mais oui. Répondit-il toujours stoïque.

-Et votre mère? Lança Albus comprenant que le jeune homme avait décidé que les gens ici présent n'étaient pas les siens.

-Elle est morte...Répondit-il comme une évidence.

-Et... Ton père? Demanda James, indécis.

-Il est mort un peu avant elle... Rétorqua-t-il doucement.

-Quand? Quand cela s'est passé? Demanda Sirius.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement quand Harry avait un an à Halloween? Questionna-t-il comme réponse.

-Je... On... On a été attaqué. Répondit James d'une voix blanche.

-Vous avez survécu. Pas mes parents. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, ni comment, quel élément a fait que. Sirius est arrivé à temps, c'est ça?

-Oui, répondit le concerné, je suis arrivé alors que Voldemort allait tué James. Lily était à côté de lui et...

-Quoi? Lança Gabriel qui parût étonné pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Lily était à côté de James?

-Ben oui...Répondit Sirius, bêtement.

-Tu n'était pas dans la chambre avec Harry? Demanda-t-il à Lily.

-N.. Non. Mais... James m'a dit de le faire...Je ne l'ai pas fait... J'ai caché Harry dans un placard et je suis redescendue aider James...Expliqua-t-elle toujours émue à se souvenir.

-C'est donc ça... Souffla Gabriel. Ma mère est montée à l'étage avec moi, elle a fermé la porte mais Voldemort est entré, elle l'a supplié de m'épargner et elle s'est interposée... Expliqua-t-il en ne remarquant pas la pâleur de Lily et James.

-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda enfin Remus. Je veus dire si tes parents sont morts et que tu n'avais qu'un an, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir...

Un sourire amer se glissa sur les lèvres de Gabriel avant qu'il ne réponde:

-Voilà pourquoi je déteste les détraqueurs, Remus...Répondit-il, sincère.

L'homme accepta la réponse et ne chercha pas à creuser danvantage. Revoir la mort de ses parents devait être horrible.

-Et donc, l'Avada s'est retourné contre lui?! Coassa Sirius. Il...Il est mort? Bredouilla-t-il incrédule.

-Tu ne rélféchis donc jamais, Sirius! Asséna Gabriel, d'un ton sec et cassant. Il avait vraiment bien suvi l'exemple de Severus, le meilleur moyen de défense était l'attaque. Rien de mieux pour tenir quelqu'un à distance que de le forcer à vous détester. Et donc, le blesser.

-Gabriel!! Tonna Evy, assre perturbée par le ton et les mots.

-Voldemort ne pouvait pas mourir puisque les horcruxes n'étaient pas détruit...La plupart des gens ont cru qu'il mort mais en réalité, il existait toujours sous une frome differente. Disons qu'il était une sorte d'esprit. Son corps physique a bien été détruit mais pas lui...Expliqua-t-il le plus clairement possible.

-Donc il n'était pas mort mais presque... Résuma Remus.

-Presque oui... Continua-t-il. A moitié vivant et très faible. Attendant son heure...

-Mais donc la plupart des gens ont cru que la paix était revenue?! Demanda Lily.

-Elle l'était... Assura-t-il. Il était beaucoup trop faible pour tenter quoique que se soit, il en était réduit à posséder des animaux, des êtres humains, à boire du sang de licorne...Mais la paix a bien été là pendant près de 14 ans...

-Il est revenu? Demanda faiblement Sirius.

-Oui. Quand j'avais 14 ans il est revenu en utilisant un rituel très ancien et mon sang...

-Ton sang? Répéta Lily en blêmissant davantage. Car pour la femme, pour la mère qu'elle était au plus profond de ses entrailles, elle était pleinement prête à reconnaître l'homme comme un fils.

-Oui. Pour s'appropier la protetection que ma mère m'avait légué. Expliqua-t-il.

-Il... Il t'a capturé? Souffla Remus, en frémissant à l'idée qu'un gosse de 14 ans soit livré aux bons soins de Voldemort en personne.

-Oui, aidé par un mangemort plus fidèle que les autres. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai réussi à m'échapper... Souffla-t-il de marbre, ne laissant en rien percevoir la tristesse qu'il ressentait en repensant à Cedric.

-Et après? Demanda doucement Lily d'une voix fluette.

-Après la guerre a commençé en silence. Le ministre, Fudge, ne voulait pas reconnaître le retour de Voldemort et donc discriminait tout ceux prétendant le contraire...Mais bien vite, après... Un Evenement tragique, souffla-t-il d'une voix un tantinet éraillée, il a bien fallu qu'il le reconnaisse.

-Quel évenement? Deamanda Sirius.

-Hum... un évenement que je n'ai pas envie de préciser. Siffla-t-il acerbe. Pour une étrange raison, il n'arrivait à lâcher que c'était la mort de son parrain. Pourtant, _il n'était pas son parrain_, n'est-ce pas?

Mais c'était trop tard. Sirius avait bien entendu tout à l'heure quand il avait dit que son parrain était mort quand il avait 15 ans et l'évenement tragique était sûrement sa mort. Il frissona à cette idée, envisager sa mort même si ce n'est celle que d'un double de soi dans un autre monde est assez perturbant. Un sourir élcaira pourtant son regard quand il comrprit que Gabriel ne voulait lui dire en face quelle avait été sa mort et sa réaction au département des mystères prouvait bien qu'il tenait à lui...

-Oui... Souffla Remus mal à l'aise. Donc il est revenu, la guerre a éclaté, tu n'avais que 15 ans donc, pourquoi être partit seulement 4 ans plus tard?

-C'est trés simple, je suis parti 2 mois après la victoire. Répondit-il, neutre.

_-Sa_ victoire? Demanda fébrilement Remus.

-Non, leur victoire. Répondit Severus d'un ton entendu en fixant Gabriel qui acquiesça.

-Mais... Pourquoi? Bredouilla Evy, confuse.

Et encore une fois, c'est Severus qui répondit à la place de Gabriel, tout devenait en effet plus claire pour l'ancien espion.

-Parce qu'il n'avait plus personne. La victoire est bien amer quand on a personne avec qui la fêté... Lança Severus d'un ton âpre. Et encore une fois, Gabriel opina presque tristement en fixant le vide.

-Plus personne? Répéta Sirius en fixant « son filleul ».

-Il restait bien sur quelque personne mais... J'avais perdu les être les plus importantes à mes yeux... Souffla Gabriel si faiblement qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille... Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux, Drago, Neville... Sirius, Remus, Severus, Albus, ... Souffla-t-il encore en murmurant à peine les quatres derniers noms de telles sortes que seul Remus les entendit pleinement.

-Mais...Tu n'as donc connu que 4 ans de guerre alors, non? Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer James.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Gabriel. Décidement, James ne changerais jamais.

-En fait, répondit-il sincère, la guerre ouvert n'a éclaté qu'après ma sixième année. Alors, en réalité je n'ai connu que trois ans de guerre réelle.

-Trois ans? Répéta Severus en haussant un sourcil, hautain. Et tu viens nous faire la morale? Lança-t-il acerbe. Tu ne connais pas plus la guerre que nous... Tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor arrogant de plus...Lança-t-il encore, n'ayant pas su retenir la remarque acide qui avait titillé sa langue.

Gabriel releva la tête et lança un regard d'une froideur horrifiante à Severus avant de lui répondre presque tristement.

-Trois ans de guerre, six ans de méfiance et de doute et 10 ans de...Mais Gabriel s'arrêta là, il n'avait pas envie de parler de son enfance maintenant et surtout pas ici.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça? Six ans de méfiance? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est vrai je n'ai connu que 3 ans de guerre mais ca ne m'a pas empêché d'affronter Voldemort quatre fois avant cela...En cinquième année, j'ai appris la prophétie et fin de sixième année, la guerre à éclaté...

-Pourquoi? Demanda Remus. Pourquoi à ce moment-là?

Le regard de Gabriel dévia vers Dumbledore. Pouvait-il leur dire en toute honneté la vérité? Leur révéler que le sorcier blanc le plus puissant du monde avait été tué, même dans un autre monde, pourrait porter préjudice à leur confiance en l'avenir. Mais d'un autre côté, il leur avait bien dit qu'ils allaient tous mourir, alors...

-A la fin de ma sixième année, Albus Dumbledore est mort... Souffla-t-il d'une voix tendue.

La plupart des gens dans la pièce pâlirent à vue d'oeil sauf le concerné qui avait une leur de compréhension dans le regard.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela sur Voldemort, Gabriel? Demanda le vieil homme qui en avait une petite idée.

-D'Albus Dumbledore, professeur. Il m'a donné des cours particulier pendant la sixième. Connaître mon ennemi ne pouvait que m'être bénéfique et il fallait bien cela pour pouvoir repérer quels étaient les horcruxes. Expliqua-t-il avec un fin sourire.

-Mais...J'ai remarqué que tu diriges facilement l'Ordre, que tu es un bon stratège et que tu connais les afffinités de chacun au combat... Lança James.

-C'est normal... Se justifia-t-il...J'ai souvent dirigé l'Ordre dans mon monde et j'ai eu de bon professeur...

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant! Cria presque Lily. Enfin... Tu n'aurais jamais du avoir à commander un groupe pendant un guerre, tu n'aurais jamais du avoir à apprendre la stratégie!! S'emporta-t-elle.

-J'étais L'Elu. Sincérement, le monde sorcier n'avait que faire de moi du moment que je les débarassais de Voldemort. Cracha-t-il amer. C'était mon_ destin._Tuer ou être tuer. Et de toute façon, d'une certaine manière, je voulais aussi prendre part à la guerre, j'avais des comptes personnels à régler avec Voldemort et j'étais impliqué que je le vueille ou non.

-Et personne ne s'opposais à cela? Souffla Remus, choqué à l'idée que personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'un enfant n'avait pas à se battre. _Même pas lui_.

-Bien sur j'avais des gens qui se souciaient de moi. Mme Weasley était une vraie mère pour moi... Mais j'avais fait mes preuves et j'avais bien plus le droit, et le devoir, que n'importe qui de participer au combat. Même si, c'est vrai, des fois, c'était vraiment dure. Et puis, la seconde guerre n'était pas pareil que la première. Celle-ci fut marquée par la peur viscérale, tandis que la seconde a été marquée par le sang et la rage. L'age n'avait que très peu d'importance.

-Alors... Reprit James... Harry va devoir...

-Rien du tout. Le coupa séchement Gabriel. Il n'aura rien à faire. N'avez-vous pas écouter la prophétie. Le choix dépend de moi, de l'ailleurs, je peux soit décider de mener la lutte comme je l'ai jadis fait soit de lui laisser...

-Et? Souffla James faiblement.

-Et il me semble que je suis encore là, non? Lança Gabriel plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'aura pas à verser une seule gouttes de sang. Ajouta-t-il.

-Donc... Tu a tué Voldemort? Comment? Demanda Severus.

-Par un sort qui n'existe pas encore. Un sort assez compliqué. Grâce à Drago. Souffla-t-il.

Le silence retomba sur le bureau directorial. Chacun digéreant les informations de Gabriel. Remus fut évidement le premier à s'en remettre. Et il enchaîna:

-Que s'est-il passé quand tu t'es battu contre Voldemort au ministère?

-Priori incantatum. Répondit-il. La remontée des sortilèges. Ma baguette est la jumelle de celle de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore qui souriait finement, et quand on oblige deux baguettes jumelles à se combattre et bien la remontée des sortilèges se produit. En parlant du minisère, nous avons un traître dans les rangs... Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Un traître? Répéta James.

-Oui. Tom s'attendait à me voir moi et non Harry. Il savait de plus que je serais au match. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce genre de chose sans avoir un pied dans Poudlard. Récita-t-il.

-Quelqu'un dans l'Ordre? Suggéra Sirius.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Gabriel. Chaque membre à mon entière confiance. Confia-t-il. Je confierais ma vie à n'importe lequel d'entre eux...Sauf peut-être Manir ou alors c'est quelqu'un dans l'école mais je ne vois pas qui... Je ne connais pas certains profs ou alors ça peut-être un élève de septième ou sixième année...Réfléchit-il tout haut.

-Nous creuserons cela... Mais je crois que chacun ici à le droit à une bonne nuit de repos. Lança Albus, lui-même assez boulversé.

-Vous avez raison. Lui accorda Gabriel en se levant.

Et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le retenir, il avait de nouveau franchit la porte. Chacun se leva doucement et les maraudeurs avec leur femme se donnèrent rendez-vous dans les appartements de Sirius. Lily, elle, avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la chaise de Gabriel... Enfin de Harry. Et une multitude de questions bourdonnait encore dans sa tête. Des questions que seule une mère se posent: Avait-il été protégé comme il se doit pendant son enfance? Elle avait remarqué son hésitation.._. Et 10 ans de._..S'il avait vraiment été élevé en orphelinat...Avait-il mangé à sa faim? Avait-il eu un lit confortable pour dormir? Des amis sur lesquels s'appuyer? Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer? Avait-il été entourer d'amour? Avait-il eu une maison digne de ce nom? Elle n'aurait pas du s'inquieter, vraiment, parce que s'ils étaient mort, s'était Sirius qui avait hérité de la garde d'Harry. N'est-ce pas?


	68. Réaction

Reponses au reviews;

cealya potter; Nope! Gaby n'est pas un horcruxe. Je reprend a partir de la fin du tome 6 en reprenant certain aspect du tome 7, comme la nature des differents horcuxes sauf celui-là! LOL. Le septième n'est autre sue Voldy lui-même ici.

Morgannwg: Alors, je ne sais pas si Gaby va raconter ses exploits, vraiment. Je verrai. peut-être une remarque par-ci par-là...

Pour la plupart: j'ai reflechi a une de vos demandes qui reveint très souvent. Une petite-amie. Et non, il n'aura pas de petite amie mais je em suis décidée pour lui coller une amie. Une vrai. Une nouvelle. Une qui va vous épaté. Mais pas de relation entre eux. Peut-être une amitité un peu ambigue mais pas plus.

* * *

Gabriel s'éffondra sur son lit. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué? Comme si le geste lui coutait énormément, il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il se sentait si fatigué... Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas dit la vérité? Toute la vérité? Pourquoi leur avoir caché son enfance? Il ne le savait pas trop en fait... C'était juste quelque chose qu'il évitait de dire en générale et le dire à ces gens-là... Encore moins. Pourquoi? Alors qu'il leur avait balançé leur mort à la figure sans plus qu'une légère pointe au coeur? Sa main retomba lourdement sur le drap doré et un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres...Que devait-il faire? Aurait-il vraiment la force d'assumer ce qu'il avait décidé? Pas de sentiments vis-à-vis de James et les autres... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait pourtant une facilité déconcertante à lâcher des piques, à être froid et distant, ironique et cynique au possible, à affronter les regard d'incompréhension et de désarroi... Ca c'était facile. Le plus dure étant de ne pas penser. Pas penser à ce qu'il disait. Pas penser à ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux au-delà de la peine, pas penser à la couleur des yeux de Lily, pas penser au rire de Sirius, pas penser au ton calme de Remus. Pas penser. Pas se souvenir. Pas de nostalgie. Il soupira encore. Bordel, ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix?

_-Harry...Que sssss'est-il passsssé? _Siffla Godric_. Je ne t'ai pas vvvuuu depuis que tu est rentré des cacccchhhots!! _Rouspeta le reptile_. Je me ssssuis inquieté!! _Rajouta-t-il en serpentant vers son maître.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il fit simplement glisser ses doigts sur le long corps froid pour le rassurer. S'attardant sur les anneaux, caressant le serpent comme d'autres caressent les chiots.

_-Harry? Qu'y a-t-il? Tu es bizzzzarre..._.Siffla encore le serpent en se redressant pour voir le visage de Harry.

_-Ils ssssavent... _Souffla celui-ci pour toutes réponses.

Godric se laissa retomber sur les draps légerement chaud. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et s'avança encore plus près de Harry, s'enroulant presque autour de lui.

_-Je ssssuis déssssolé, Harry._ Siffla le serpent avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion.

_-Tu m'avvvais prévvvenu, Godric... Je n'avvvais compris. Je t'avvvais à peine entendus..._Répondit-il laissant toujours sa main sur le reptile.

_-Je sssais. Tu étais impattttient. Ccccc'est normal. Tu allais retrouvvver tes parents._

_-Ce ne sont pas mes parents_. Répondit-il d'une voix dure.

_-Je ssssais._ Répéta l'animal. _Cccca aurait pu..._

_-Cccca aurait pu_. Concéda l'homme. _Cccc'est vrai. Mais çccca ne l'est pas._

Le silence retomba sur la petite pièce. Godric presque coller à son humain, essayant de le réconforter. Il avait su dés qu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient en vie ce que ça allait donner. Il savait que Harry donnerait tout pour se faire accepter. Qu'il ferait tout pour avoir un semblant de fierté de la part de ce père tant conté.Il savait aussi que si la prophétie était dévoilée, cela boulverserait les choses. Il était peut-être un serpent et il avait ramer pour comprendre toute la compléxité des sentiments humains mais il connaissait son humain et savait dire les yeux fermés ce qu'il ressentait rien qu'à sa respiration.

_-Que ssssavent-ils exxxxactement? _Demanda-t-il.

_-Mon identité. La propppphhhhétie._ Répondit Gabriel. _Elle est differente icccci..._. Siffla-t-il las.

Le serpent se tendit légerement sous les doigts de son maître. Si la prophétié était differente, ce n'était sûrement pas pour le meilleur.

_-En quoi?_

_-Elle parle de moi en plusssss de Harry. J'ai un cccchoix à fffffaire_, expliqua-t-il sec, _tué ou __laisssssser Harry tuer ou être tué._

Godric ne répondit rien, sincérement désolé pour son humain. Ce n'était pas juste.

_-Ccccce n'est pas un cccchhoix!!_ Cracha le serpent en sifflant dangeureusement.

_-Sssi. _Répondit Harry. _Je pensssais la même chossse mais j'ai vvvu Ffffirrrenzze._

_-Cccc'est un ccccentaure! _Répliqua le serpent_. Il vvvverrais une vvvvérité universssselle dans la taille des gouttes de pluies!!_

La remarqua arracha un simple sourire à Harry. Mais il répondit rapidement.

_-Peut-être mais il a pas tord. Il est toujours de bon conssssseil. Je ne peux pas nier un cccchoix parcccce qu'il ne me convient pas..._

_-Peut-être. _Admit difficilement le serpent. _Que vas-tu fffaire?_

_-Survivre_. Lança-t-il avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres._ Je dois jussssste continuer sans penssssser qu'ils auraient pu être mes parents. _

_-Cccc'est ta meilleur chanccce d'enfffin les connaître. _Lui fit remarquer son ami.

_-Ccc'est vrai. Mais je ne ssssuis pas asssssez altruisssste pour ne pas resssssentir de la jaloussssie. Et de la colère. _

_-De la colère?_

_-Je dois encore me battre et encore... Tuer pour leur évvvviter de le faire. Je dois encore tout prendre ssssur moi pour qu'un autre moi ait la vie que j'ai toujours vvvvoulu avoir..._

_-..._

_-Ccccela a beau être mon cccchoix. Ce n'est pas ffffacccile à accccepter. Et je préfère prendre mes distancccces que de lâcher des chosssses que je pourrais regretter._

_-Je sssserai toujours avec toi. _Répondit simplement le serpent, comprenant le dilemme de son maître et ne pouvant, de toute façon, rien faire pour l'alléger.

_-Merccci. _Siffla doucement Gabriel, un fin sourire passant furtivement sur ses lèvres avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. La journée avait été rude.

...

Non loin du lit doré dans la pièce verte et argent, c'est une tout autre conversation qui avait lieu. En effet, à quelques chambres de celle de Gabriel, les maraudeurs discutaient vivement de lui...Elena avait été mise au lit, Eline aussi et Harry avait protesté pour rester dans la pièce principale pour jouer au grand mais comme la conversation ne devait pas être entendue par lui, il se retrouva lui aussi dans sa chambre.

-C'est impossible! Objecta James. Enfin, on est sur de rien, comment savoir s'il nous dit la vérité?

-Il a prit la prophétie à pleine main et n'a pas été blessé. Lança Evy.

-Et en plus, rajouta Lily incertaine, cette rune... Lança-t-elle en pointant la main de Sirius... Indique l'appartenance et elle a le pouvoir d'absorber l'essence magique. Inscrite sous un nom ou des initiales, et aspergée par le sang de la personne correspondant aux initiales, elle confère au porteur l'essence magique de cette personne. C'est pour ça que la prophétie n'a pas réagit, elle a reconnu la signature magique et ne t'as pas reconnu comme étrangé.

-H. J. P. Harry James Potter. Souffla Sirius en retraçant les lignes à présent rouge vif dans sa paume. Et Gabriel a versé son sang. Rajouta-t-il, confus.

-C'est bien lui! Gronda Evy. De plus, comme je l'ai déja dit, il t'a sauvé la vie, il a donné son sang pour toi...

-C'est vrai... Admit Sirius.

-Mais... Attaqua de nouveau James... Cela ne peut pas être Harry, enfin, regardez-le!

-James, siffla Evy, ce n'est pas Notre Harry mais s'en est un quand même. Il vous connaît et chaque remarque que vous lui faîte, il l'a prend ciomme si elle venait de sa famille...

-Pourquoi vous? Demanda Srius. Il ne te connaît pas, toi?

Evy parut gênée mais répondit tout de même à son mari...

-Non. Je lui demandé et il m'a répondu que, sincèrement, il ne m'avait pas connu. Jamais. Par contre, vous... Oui.

-Mais s'il m'a connu, il a bien du te connaître aussi... Non? Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas très enclin à répondre aux questions. Il m'a parlé de Severus, un peu de son père, de Bellatrix.

-De Bellatrix? Questionna Sirius, curieux.

-Je comprend maintenant pleinement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il m'avait dit qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir ... Tué ainsi Bellatrix. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ce n'était evidement pas la première fois qu'il tuait mais c'était la première fois qu'il y prenait autant de plaisir... Il m'a avoué que quand il avait tué Bella la première fois, enfin dans son monde quoi, c'était elle ou lui... Il n'a pas pu penser ou reflechir. Je compend maintenant qu'il voulait simplement dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tuer parce qu'une prophétie disait qu'il devait tuer Voldemort.

-Il déteste ça... Ajouta Remus. Dans les cachots, il m'a promis que Harry deviendrait quelqu'un de bien, quand je lui ait demandé si ce n'était pas le cas dans son monde, il m'a dit non... Il se sent coupable. Coupable d'avoir tué. Un monstre soit, mais tué quand même.

-Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décider de la vie des gens sous prétexte de ce qu'il était. Maintenant je comprend qu'il parlait d'être l'Elu. Et je comprend aussi pourquoi il m'a dit que plein de gens était mort pour lui... Souffla-t-elle Las.

-Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait tout ça; il m'a répondu que c'était purement égoïste. Qu'il ferait tout pour éviter à Harry d'assumer. Je crois simplement qu'il ne saurait nous voir mourir une seconde fois.

James, Lily et Sirius était pendu à leurs lèvres, écoutant chacune de leurs paroles avec interêt. Hésitante Lily se lança:

-Vous croyez qu'il nous a dit la vérité... Concernant l'orphelinat? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit Sirius.

-Mais... Si on était mort cette nuit-là, c'était bien toi qui allait t'occuper d'Harry, non? Demanda James, incertain.

-Evidement! Répliqua le concerné. Je n'aurais jamais laissé mon filleul!

-Toutes ses répliques, toute sa façon d'être me pousse à penser qu'il a dit la vérité. Il n'a pas été élevé entouré d'amour. Il m'a dit que quand il avait l'age de Harry, il ne rigolait que très peu. Devant les araignées du placard... Souffla-t-elle.

-Du placar-d? Coassa Lily, les yeux exhorbités.

Evy acquiésça tristement. Mais personne n'aurait enfermé un enfant de 4 ans dans un placard, n'est-ce pas?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en serais pas occupé?! Lança Sirius, ennuyé.

-Merlin! Souffla Lily, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lil's?! Demanda James.

-Sirius... Qui savait que Peter était notre gardien du secret? Demanda-t-elle, la mine sombre.

-Heu... Vous et moi. C'est tout. Souffla-t-il d'une voix atone comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Donc si on avait pas survécu... Qui aurait pu témoigner que ce n'était pas toi? Qui aurait pu témoigner que tu ne nous avais pas trahi? Puisque tout le monde pensait que c'était toi le gardien du secret...

-Je... Merlin! Souffla le concerné, pâle comme un mort.

-Mais, il y le sérum de vérité. Et il aurait clamé son innocence. Et Remus aurait plaidé en sa faveur! Lança James convaincu que Remus n'aurait pu douter de Sirius. C'est beau l'ignorance. Surtout qu'il devait taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait que, eux aussi, avaient un jour douter de Remus.

Un lourd silence s'installa sur la pièce. Sirius ne pouvait plus penser. Merlin! Il avait frôler Azkaban!

-En parlant de son enfance, lança Evy, maintenant que je m'en souvient... Vous ne connaîtriez pas un dénommé Dudley?

...

Severus pensait d'une toute autre manière car ce n'était pas Harry Potter qu'il avait cotoyer pendant près de 6 mois. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. A à peine quatre ans, le gosse montrait déjà les signes avant coureur d'un futur foutu caractère. Revêche, arrogant et insolent... Comme son stupide père. L'homme qu'il avait cotoyé était quelqu'un de calme et de posé, de calculateur, de presque froid ou du moins c'est ce qu'il montrait. Après l'épisode de la chambre des secret où Black avait déclaré qu'il l'avait poussé pour s'interposer, Severus n'avait tout simplement pas reconnu l'homme en question. C'était un comportement typique Gryffondor, foncer tête baissée et penser au conséquences après coup or Gabriel semblait toujours peser ses actes ... Mais cela s'était tout de même confirmé quand il était parti les rechercher dans les cachots Malfoy. Il avait fait diversion. Ce n'était pas un comportement Serpentard. Loin de lui l'idée de dire que les serpents étaient lâches mais ils ne faisaient pas de gestes héroïques inconsidérés pour la simple beautée du geste. Notre vie avant tout, n'est-ce pas?

Pourtant c'était bien un Serpentard qu'il croisait chaque jour dans les couloirs de l'école. C'était bien un Serpentard qui l'avait menacé en lui disant de ne plus jamais le traîter de lâche, c'était bien un Serpentard qui l'avait manipulé pour qu'il accepte de faire cette stupide potion pour le loup-garou. ( Potion, ma foi, très ingenieuse, il aurait du penser à rajouter des racines d'asphodèle et du venin de serpent du cap à la potion de base anti loup-garou). Encore une fois c'était un Serpentard qui avait fait des mains et des pieds pour ne pas que l'on découvre son secret ( Un cretin de Gryffondor n'aurait pas su tenir un secret de cette taille plus d'une demi-seconde! Tous des impatients éffrontés!). Et voilà qu'il découvrait que c'était un pur Griffon, un _Potter_ de surcroît et qu'il était devenu je-ne-sais-comment le mentor du gamin, lequel le considérait comme un frère? Merlin...

Non, c'était très claire dans l'esprit de Severus. Cela ne pouvait pas être la même personne. D'ailleurs c'était on ne peut plus logique pour l'ex-espion. Harry ne sera jamais Gabriel et Gabriel n'avait jamais été Harry. Comment un enfant ayant perdu ses parents dans un évenements, il devait le reconnaître, aussi tragique pouvait être le même enfant qui était, lui, entouré et choyé par ses mêmes parents? Sans compter l'enfance en orphelinat, si tel était bien le cas. Mais Severus ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Gabriel ne leur avait pas menti quant à la mort de ses parents, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il leur ait menti sur la suite... Cela ne l'étonnait même pas du cabot qu'il ne s'occupe pas de son filleul...A cela on rajoute la torture, les pertes de plus en plus douloureuses, la guerre,... Et même si Harry vivait la guerre au jour le jour, après tout son père était le capitaine des aurors, il devait bien savoir que celui-ci pouvait partir sans jamais revenir, non? L'enfant était baigné par l'amour et le confort, il ne savait pas ce qu'était la guerre. Il savait à peine ce que le mot signifiait.

De plus, il avait bien remarqué que l'homme le connaissait bien. Il avait adopté la meilleur tactique pour se rapprocher de lui doucement mais sûrement. Une ou deux joutes verbales bien senties et lui laisser le temps d'y méditer. Avec un sourire, Severus se dit que c'était peut-être lui la source du côté Serpentard du garçon...Il ne l'avait pas collé, l'avait remis en place quand cela s'imposait et s'était confié dans les limites du raisonnable sans jamais lui mentir...

Aucun doute pour le maître des potions. Il devait continuer à se rapprocher du garçon... Il l'aimait bien après tout...

...

Et il y avait bien evidement Albus. Le vieil homme était loin de la sénilité et il avait tout de suite compris en entendant la prophétie qui était Gabriel. Il s'était d'ailleurs maudit de ne l'avoir découvert que maintenant... les regards qu'il lançait à ses « parents » étaient plus qu'évident. Gabriel était donc Harry Potter. Un Harry qui avait perdu ses parents trop tôt, et qui semblait avoir eu une vie pas rose du tout... Albus ne pouvait s'enlever l'image désagréable de Harry se faisant torturer. Car savoir qu'un homme l'avait été était une chose, savoir que Harry l'avait été en était une autre. Le malheur est bien plus percutant quand il touche quelqu'un qui nous est proche, n'est-ce pas? Qu'on soit le plus grand sorcier blanc du monde ou non.

Il comprenait maintenant la puissance impressionante du garçon. Elle lui avait été légué involontairement par Voldemort lui-même d'où l'aptitude au fourchelang... Aptitude? Comme ce dont avait parlé le centaure lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs selon Harry? Gabriel avait donc eu recours au fourchelang pour retrouver Harry dans la forêt et le petit l'avait sûrement protéger... Par la barbe de Merlin! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé la légimencie sur le garçon tout de suite?!

Il avait aussi compris que Gabriel ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur le fait qu'il soit Harry. Albus ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir face à cet enfant qui avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu. Et le vieux sorcier se surpris à admirer ce jeune homme qui allait aider l'enfant malgré ce qu'il devait ressentir et en ayant, de surcroît, déjà combattu le mage noir dans son monde. C'était admirable. Simplement. Et Albus respecterait le choix du jeune homme si celui-ci ne désirait pas en dire plus sur sa vie. Toutefois, comme tout le monde, il était curieux et il aurait bien voulu savoir...La curiosité avait toujours été un de ses principaux traits de caractère. Il détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose...

Mais il y avait un bon côté à l'histoire. Ils avaient dès lors un coup d'avancer sur Tom, quoique celui-ci tentait. Gabriel semblait connaître la psychologie du mage encore bien mieux que lui...

Restait cette affaire de traître...Qui cela pouvait-il bien être?


	69. et action

Bien, bien... Je crois que j'ai oublié de mentionné... J'ai reussi mes exams!! Avec distinction!! Suis trop contente!!

Merci encore de me lire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent marqués par la monotonie la plus complète. Cela en était presque navrant. Gabriel évitait le plus possible sa « famille » et ceux-ci ne s'en plaignaient pas. C'était beaucoup plus facile de faire comme si...Seuls Remus et Evy étaient mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation. Eux seuls recherchaient la compagnie du jeune homme mais Gabriel les fuyait malgré tout... Parfois, il acceptait de discuter brièvement avec Evy... C'était encore avec elle que c'était le plus facile.

Enfin peut-être pas. Severus s'était montré très subtile sur ce coup-là bien qu'il n'en ait jamais douté...L'homme, comme il l'avait prédit, savait faire la part des choses, et ne confondait pas l'agneau et le loup. Pour Severus, il était bel et bien Gabriel Evan James. Et même si ce n'était pas toujours facile pour lui, le maître des potions faisait en sorte qu'ils ne parlent que de choses banales, comme avant la révélation. Le sujet principale étant l'identité du traître. Severus avait avoué qu'il y avait bien un individu masqué qui venait régulièrement faire des rapports au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais que personne, pas même Lucius le bras droit du mage, connaissait son identité. Le mage noir prenait toujours soin de s'isoler et de lançer un sort de silence et la cape en elle-même interdisait toute reconnaissance de la corpulence ou de la stature... Cela aurait très bien pu être une femme...

Severus lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance totale en Manir même s'il était clair que l'homme ne l'appréciait que très peu. Stanley Manir était un homme assez petit, maigrelet, dans le milieu de la trentaine. Ses cheveux roux foncés contrastaient avec sa peau halée et son regard clair, presque gris. Sa fine stature cachait pourtant une musculature assez developpée, adaptée aux escapades dans la forêt interdite que le sorcier semblait apprécier. Ses mains étaient noueuses et calleuses, conséquence évidente du travail manuel qu'il pratiquait depuis près de 7 ans lors ses cours. Il était plutôt gentil. Discret. Souriant. Toujours aimable. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, arguant que l'homme était un couard malgré son appartenance à l'Ordre. Lâche, oui, mais pas dénué de bon sens. L'homme savait ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal et s'il n'allait pas aller de lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il n'irait pas non plus jurer allegence pour avoir la vie sauve. Il se fiait partiellement aux dires de Severus. L'homme qu'il connaissait savait jauger les gens, certes, mais était-ce pareil pour l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui? Et puis, ses parents avaient appris à leur dépends que la couardise de certains peut signifier la pertes des autres...

Cette fois-là fit pourtant exception. Parce que même les Serpentards sont curieux. Et le fait qu'il aurait pu, qu'il pourrait ou quoi que se soit être un mentor pour Harry intriguait Severus plus que de raison.

-Alors, il reste Andréas et Robinius pour les enseignants. Souffla Gabriel. Et les septièmes et sixièmes années. Dans les élèves tu en connais qui pourraient être autant impliqué que cela?

-Serpentard? Siffla Severus ce qui fit sourire Gabriel.

-Non, dans toute les maisons. Répondit-il.

-Hum...Bien dans ma maison, il y a bien Wilkes et peut-être Calahan. Récita Severus.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait garder un oeil sur Rookwood à Serdaigle. Je ne sais pas s'il partage les convictions de son père. Expliqua Gabriel.

-Vous... Vous connaissez tous les autres professeurs? Souffla Severus, apparement indifferent.

Gabriel le regarda étrangement, c'était la première fois en plus d'une semaine que l'homme abordait ce qu'il devait connaître de par son origine. La première fois qu'il agissait réellement en concordance avec la révélation. Et même si Gabriel ne savait pas si cela l'arrangeait, il devait cela à Severus.

-Oui. Tous. Et j'ai confiance en chacun. Répondit-il, le plus neutre possible.

-Je peux vous poser une question sur votre passé? Demanda simplement l'homme. Le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus sans pour autant perdre l'amitié, ou du moins la relation, qu'il avait construite avec le jeune homme était de la jouer réglo. Même si pour cela, il devait déranger ses habitudes. Car ce n'était certes pas dans les habitudes de l'ex-espion de demander la permission de poser une question. Et en même temps ce n'était à la portée de tout le monde, il voyait vraiment mal Black ou Potter demander la permission de poser une question. Foutu Gryffondor.

Gabriel hésita un moment mais il devait reconnaître que s'il parlait de cela, il savait que l'homme ne considererait pas qu'il parlait de lui mais bien d'un autre Severus.

-Vas-y... Souffla-t-il malgré tout tendu.

-Lupin m' a dit que vous considériez Severus, enfin celui de votre monde, comme un frère. Est-ce vrai?

-Oui, en partie. Je le considerais comme un frère, un père, un ami et surtout un mentor. Expliqua-t-il une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

-Vous étiez très proche. Résuma Severus d'une voix contrite. Le mot _père _l'avait refroidit.

-Si on veut. On s'est détesté pendant près de six ans. Il ne voyait en moi que le fils de James Potter et je ne voyais en lui qu'un prof trop sévère et trop proche de la magie noire à mon goût. Expliqua-t-il sans honte.

-Trop proche de la magie noire? Répéta l'autre avec un regard noir.

-J'étais un gosse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un le détestait à cause d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu et je me suis mis à le détester avec la même intensité. Vers ma cinquième année, j'étais sur qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort... Souffla-t-il avec un fin sourire.

L'autre ne répondit rien. Ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopté. Devait-il prendre cela indifferement? Ou se sentir vexé? Non, se serait idiot d'en tenir rigueur à Gabriel qui, lui, prenait sur lui pour lui dévoiler tant...

-Puis, repris Gabriel, il y a eu la mort de Dumbledore.

-C'est Voldemort qui l'a tué? Demanda gravement Severus.

Mais à cette question-là, Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

-Après cela, pendant les vacances la guerre ouverte s'est déclarée. Drago est venu me voir chez moi, perdu, Severus était gravement blessé et Drago m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient enfui. Narcissa était morte. Elle s'était interposée entre Drago et Voldemort. Il n'a pas supporté de la voir mourir et Sev' n'aurait simplement pas supporté de voir mourir son filleul.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait? Tu le détestais donc...Demanda calmement Severus.

-Je le haïssais. Rectifia Gabriel. Et je détestait Drago. Lui et moi, souffla-t-il avec un étrange sourire, c'était un peu comme James et toi. On pouvait pas s'empêcher de se foutre sur la gueule... Mais j'ai du faire un choix. J'avais deux mangemorts à ma porte. Je ne savais pas que Severus était un espion et je ne savais rien de Drago. Mais j'ai choisi de leur faire confiance...

-Vous êtes fou... Ne put s'empêcher de grommeler Severus.

-J'avais vu Drago en position de faiblesse, j'avais vu son hésitation et quand il m'a raconté que sa mère était mortes à sa place...

-Ce n'était pas prudent! Conclut Severus qui ne pouvait concevoir qu'on accorde ainsi sa confiance.

-Sans doute mais j'ai eu raison. Drago est devenu comme un frère et Sev' tellement plus... J'ai appris à les connaître. Sev' m'a enseigné ce qu'il savait sur l'occlumencie, il m'a appris que cela ne servait à rien d'agir sous le coup de la colère ou dans l'emportement. Il m'a forcé à reflechir avant d'agir...

-Il a fait de vous un Serpentard... Résuma Severus, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres.

-On peut dire ça... S'esclaffa Gabriel en rigolant.

-Mais personne ne s'y est opposé? Personne n'a contesté votre décision?

-Bien sur que si... Severus a eu du mal à se faire réaccepter dans l'ordre... Souffla-t-il. Mais, hé! Je suis l'Elu! Conclut Gabriel avec un sourire trop prononcé.

-Mais... L'ordre devait bien savoir que c'était un espion, non? Souffla Severus sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Hummm... Oui mais... Il y a eu un problème et à la fin, l'ordre lui-même ne savait plus vraiment qui espionnait qui... Expliqua-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

-Quel problème? Siffla le maître des potions.

-Un problème assez important. Eluda Gabriel savament. Bien, je crois que le dîner dans la grande salle n'attend plus que nous! Souffla Gabriel, changeant de sujet de conversation. Celle-ci était allée trop loin...

Severus avait compris que Gabriel ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin et il ne le forcerait pas. Le garçon avait déja fait un effort considérable en acceptant de lui parler ainsi. Severus voulait le remercier mais cela n'était pas ses habitudes et, Merlin, il avait déja bien assez dérogé à ses habitudes pour aujourd'hui... Alors il se contenta de retenir Gabriel par le bras. Celui-ce se retourna vers lui et Severus lui offrit un simple hochement de tête. Simple, concis et clair. Il savait que Gabriel parlait le même langage. D'ailleurs l'autre lui répondit en inclinant légerement sa tête vers le bas alors que ses lèvres s'étirait en un micro-sourire. C'était là un geste de grande connivence entre deux hommes, un geste tout à fait spontané, un geste qui démontrait toute la compréhension sous-jacente qu'ils partageaient.

Sans ajouté un mot de plus, Severus se leva aussi et, tout deux, il se rendirent à la grande salle. Marchant côte à côte. Et le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit, se transformant en un large sourire, un vrai sourire.

C'était une tout autre atmosphère qui regnait dans la grande salle. Par delà le brouhaha habituel des élèves, on pouvait sentir une tension certaine. D'ailleurs, c'était bien un des moments que Gabriel appréhendait le plus... Le repas. Le seul moment où il ne pouvait sciement éviter sa famille... Et pour cause, il était juste à côté de Lily. Par chance, Severus était à ses côtés, il occupait donc la plupart de son temps à discuter d'un quelconque sujet avec l'homme. Celui-ci se pliait avec plaisir à des conversations avec le jeune homme... A propos de la potion tue-loup, des potions en générale, des avancées qu'allait connaître ce domaine, du ministère, des cours,...

Mais encore une fois, cette fois-ci fut differente. Alors qu'il était absorbé par le récit de Severus qui lui expliquait pourquoi le ministère était voué à l'échec avec toute la hargne dont un Serpentard était capable, un mot attira son attention à l'autre bout de la table.

_Pétunia_.

Avait-il découvert ce qu'il leur cachait? Il se tendit légerement et Severus s'arrêta net dans son explication percevant le très léger changement dans la posture du plus jeune. Il remarqua aussi que Gabriel s'était imperceptiblement penché sur droite, du côté de Lily et que de toute évidence, leur conversation l'avait interpellé. Il tendit à son tour l'oreille.

-Alors, Lily, tu as des nouvelles de ta soeur? Lança Evy d'un ton innocent. Pétunia?

La question pouvait paraître tout à fait anodine. Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas.

-Et bien... Je sais que la compagnie de son mari, Vernon, marche très bien. Sinon, elle est de nouveau enceinte...Je l'ai su pas un pur hasard. Souffla-t-elle sincérement triste.

-Je suis désolée. Concéda Evy. Cela ne va toujours pas avec elle?

-Non, répondit Lily, le visage triste, elle accepte à peine de me parler et les rares fois où je tente d'aller la voir, elle me ferme la porte au nez...Je crois que son mari n'améliore pas la situation.

Seul Severus avait vu le regard légerement étonné de Gabriel quand Lily avait évoqué un second enfant ou son rictus dégouté à la mention du mari.

-Et leur fils? Demanda Sirius en se mêlant à la conversation.

-Dudley? Répondit Lily. Je ne sais pas trop... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait deux ans et demi et... Il était... Assez...Corpulent. Expliqua-t-il hésitante.

-C'était un cochonnet avec une touffe blonde sur la tête. Résuma James.

-James! Le sermona Lily.

-C'est la vérité! Se défendit l'interressé.

-Peut-être. Mais...

-Et en plus, la dernière fois qu'on été ensemble, on y est allé avec Harry. Il avait deux ans à peine et le sale gosse n'as pas arrêté de le pincer ou de l'ennuyer... C'est un vrai démon! Conclut James.

-Il est un peu mal élevé, c'est vrai...Céda lily, mal à l'aise de critiquer ainsi le fils de sa soeur.

-Un peu?! S'étonna James. Lily!

-Ecoutes... Je suis sure que Petunia est une excellente mère et...

Gabriel avait réussi à retenir un éclat de rire à la description de Dudley, un grognement à la mention de son oncle et un hoquet de surprise à l'annonce d'un bébé avenir. Quoique, puisqu'il n'était pas là, Petunia avait du vouloir un second enfant... _Le pauvre_ fut le seul qualificatif que Gabriel pouvait attribuer à cet enfant...Et il aurait put retenir son éclat de rire ( Pétunia? Bonne mère?) ou le faire passer pour une quinte de toux même si cela était, certes, peu discret. Sauf qu'il était en train de boire et qu'il s'étouffa littéralement dans son verre...

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et Gabriel ne put voir le minuscule sourire qu'arboraient Evy et Remus.

-Je suis désolé. S'empressa-t-il de dire. Je crois que je vais remonter dans ma chambre... Souffla-t-il en se levant.

Severus, lui, ne manqua pas de remarquer les regard satisfaits des maraudeurs et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, ces regards presque conscendants l'irritèrent. Alors, dès que Gabriel fut hors de la salle, c'est avec une voix rèche qu'il s'adressa aux autres:

-Qu'est-ce que cette mascarade? Lança-t-il avec un regard noir pointé sur James.

Personne ne s'étonna de la virulence ou de l'agressivité de Severus, tous avaient pu constater le rapprochement évident des deux hommes, non sans une pointe au coeur pour certain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, le rassura Lily, on voulait juste avoir confirmation de quelque chose...

**Flash-Back**

-En parlant de son enfance, lança Evy, maintenant que je m'en souvient... Vous ne connaîtriez pas un dénommé Dudley?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Fut la brusque réponse de la rousse.

Evy regarda son amie surprise de sa réaction et c'est précautioneusement qu'elle lui répondit:

-Bien...C'est Gabriel qui a prononcé ce nom quand il m'a dit qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à Harry...Expliqua-t-elle doucement.

-Quoi? Gronda lily dont les yeux refletaient uen certaine peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement?

-Heu... Il m'a dit... Heu... _Je ne rigolais que devant_... Heu..._Les araignées du placard que __Dudley a fini par écraser_... je crois. Répondit-elle en froncant ses sourcils sous la concentration.

-Mon dieu... Souffla lily en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Tu crois que...Souffla-t-elle encore en regardant son mari, les yeux embués.

-Je ne sais pas Lily... Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire... Essaya-t-il de la réconforter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait été vivre là-bas... Conclut-il.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Evy, perdue.

-Je t'ai déja parlé de ma soeur... Pétunia... Répondit-elle, tristement.

-Hummmm... je crois oui... Vous ne vous entendez pas, c'est ça?

-Oui. Confirma Lily. Son fils s'appelle Dudley. Il est à peine plus agé que Harry. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Il aurait été vivre avec elle? S'étonna Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas. Souffla James. Ca n'a aucun sens. Si vraiment tu n'as pas pu t'en occuper pour ... Une raison ou une autre, annonça James qui ne pouvait concevoir que son frère aurait pu passer par la case Azkaban, Remus aurait pu le faire ou même Albus ou n'importe quel membre de l'ordre... Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait été élevé par cette harpie... Tonna-t-il autant pour se convaincre que pour rassurer sa femme.

-Et... C'est si terrible que cela? Tenta Evy.

Lily eut un sourire désabusé et c'est sombrement qu'elle répondit à Evy:

-Elle me déteste. Lança-t-elle sans préambule. On était inséprable quand on était gosse mais j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard... Pas elle. Et nos chemins se sont séparés diamétralement. J'étais le monstre, l'anormale, l'anomalie chaque fois que je revenais à la maison pendant les vacances. J'ai cru que cela allait passé mais non. Ca s'est aggravé, le fossé entre nous s'est creusé et aujourd'hui c'est à peine si on se parle. Nous avons rencontrés son mari, Vernon, à son mariage évidement. Elle s'est marié avant moi. Elle lui avait déja tout raconté et il est pire qu'elle. C'était du dégout que je voyais dans ses yeux...J'y ai souvent pensé. S'il nous arrivait quelque chose et qu'elle devait s'occuper de mes enfants... Le ferait-t-elle?

-Lily... Souffla James, attristé pour sa femme.

-J'ai toujours esperé qu'elle passe au-dessus de nos propres querelles mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. C'est ma soeur et je la connaîs, elle a la rancune tenace.

-Tu... Tu crois qu'elle... Qu'elle lui aurait fait... Du mal? Souffla Sirius, hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas... Mais cette histoire de placard ne me donne pas beaucoup d'espoir. Souffla-t-elle, plus las que jamais.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était moins souriant, moins ouvert, moins extravertis que Harry... Répéta Evy, songeuse.

-Je suis sure que vous vous faîtes des idées enfin... Les rassura Remus...Ta soeur est une peste dans son genre mais je suis sure qu'elle est capable de dépasser ces vieilles histoires pour le bien-être d'un enfant...

-J'espère... Souffla James.

-Il n'acceptera sûrement pas de répondre à nos questions...Fit remarquer Evy.

-Pas besoin... Siffla Sirius avec un drôle de sourire.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

-Et vous avez montez toute cette comédie pour avoir votre réponse? Siffla Severus avec un rictus de dédain.

-Exactement. Approuva Sirius, sombrement.

-Idiot que vous êtes! Persiffla Severus en se levant sauvagement. N'avez-vous donc pas pensez que s'il ne vous le disait pas c'était pour une bonne raison?! Questionna-t-il brutalement.

-...

-Evidement! Se lamenta l'ancien espion. Tout ce qu'il nous a caché, ce qu'il hésite à nous dire, tout ça...C'est justement parce qu'il ne veut pas vous accablez malgré ce qu'il dit épprouver et penser... Expliqua plus calmement Severus en reprenant sa place.

-Tu veux dire... Qu'il t'en a parlé? Demanda avec espoir James.

-Non. Et je ne lui ai rien demandé. Juste... Ce qu'il resentait vis-à-vis de mon autre moi. Et il a été honnête parce que ce n'était que de bon souvenir.

-Donc on avait bien deviné... Il a été élevé par Petunia et elle l'a maltraité...Souffla Lily en retenant de gros sanglot.

-Rien n'est moins sure... Lança tout de même Severus. Je ne prétend pas le comprendre parfaitement. Je dis juste que jusqu'à présent il a essayer de nous éviter les coups durs...

-C'est n'importe quoi! Riposta Sirius. Il nous l'a dit en face que nous étions mort, et quand...

-Mais pas comment... Lui fit remarquer Remus. Il m'a juste dit que la tienne avait un rapport avec le voile et il n'a pas pu nous cacher que sa famille était morte...

-Il n'a, par exemple, pas voulu me dire qui a tué Dumbledore.

-Voldemort evidement! Tonnèrent James et Sirius.

-Il n'a pas voulu répondre. Il nous a rien dit des evenement majeur de sa vie, de son enfance, de la guerre en elle-même,... Il nous a épargné.

-Mais il dit que... Souffla Evy, perdue.

-Il dit ce qu'il faut pour se protéger. Imaginez... Leur souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Il y avait déja une prophétie dans son monde selon laquelle, selon toute vraisemblance, il devait vaincre Le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il le vainc et il perd tout. Il décide de changer le monde, il se retrouve dans un où tout ce qu'il a perdu existe encore mais où, en même temps, il ne pourra jamais y accèder. Et enfin, il apprend qu'ici aussi il y a une prophétie et qu'il doit encore sauver tout le monde... Cela a de quoi déstabiliser. Conclut Severus.

Tout le monde acquièsça. Sauf Lily. Lily qui était perdue dans ses propres conjectures. Sa soeur aurait-elle vraiment eu la cruauté de repporter sa colère envers elle sur son fils? L'aurait-elle maltraité? Négliger? Abuser? Tromper? Lily se souvenait encore de ce que sa soeur lui avait dit quand elle avait essayé de l'inviter à son mariage... _Jamais plus je n'aurais avoir avec un monstre comme toi, et si c'est le cas, ne t'attend pas à ce je t'ouvres mes bras, monstre_...Et la gifle qu'elle s'était reçue pour être venue à l'enterrement de ses parents. Et les insultes étant enfant. Et la douleur de savoir que sa famille ne l'acceptait pas...Gabriel avait-il du vivre cela?


	70. D'un autre côté

Voili, voilou... Ce chapitre m'a semblé tres long a écrire mais il me paraissait important...J'espere qu'il vous plaira... LOL

Reponse aux reviews:

- Donc pour le traître... Ben va falloir attendre!! NA!

- A la question... Mais combien de temps Gaby va faire l'autruche?... Un petit temps mais cela va passer relativement vite... Quant à savoir ce qui va le decider à s'ouvrir ca, c autre chose...

- alors vi, Sev parle de la prophétie dans la grande salle mais bon, la salle est pleine d'ado en train de parler de tout et de rien sans la moindre discretion en criant et tout, alors Sev qui parle de son ton grave et bas comme d'hab, c pas trop grave...Sinon, oui, c une gourde... Sorry.

Merci encore de me lire et de me laisser tant de reviews... !!

* * *

Mais si l'épisode du ministère avait eut de multiples conséquences à Poudlard et provoqué beaucoup de changement, la famille Malfoy n'était pas en reste...

Lucius avait fuit. Il avait fuit devant l'ennemis, devant Potter et les aurors. Il avait laissé son Maître seul, l'avait abandonné. Nul n'était sensé abandonner son Maître. Surtout quand le maître en question était Lord Voldemort premier du nom...

Lucius Théodore Malfoy avait toujours été le bras droit du Maître. D'aussi loin que la plupart des mangemorts s'en souvienne, il était tout de suite entré dans le cercle très fermé des intimes du Lord. Comme Bellatrix. Comme Nott. Comme Rogue en son temps. Peu de mangemort était appellé à cet honneur ultime. Etre dans les préférés du Lord, c'était la certitude de ne pas être au front, ni dans les batailles futiles, ni en première ligne. Etre dans les préférés du Lord c'était s'assurer un avenir. La vie. Pour le moment du moins. C'était aussi participer aux tortures et recevoir moult missions d'importance variable mais toujours considérables. C'était diriger des batailles et se repaître du sang qui giclait alors...

Lucius était devenu un mangemort dés sa sortie de Poudlard. Et contrairement à nombres de ses _amis _d'antan, cela ne lui avait pas posé le moindre problème. Après tout, tout ce que le Lord racontait était purement véridique. Le monde sorcier était infesté de racailles, toute plus purulentes et putrides les unes que les autres... Intolérable. C'était juste intolérable que l'école, et la terre même qu'avait foulé le Grand Salazar puisse être souillée par d'insignifiant Moldus au sang puant la misère. Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom avait raison... Il fallait purifier les sangs impurs, les éradiquer comme les insectes qu'ils étaient. Et les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas mieux, sorciers salissant la nature même de la magie de par leur seule existence. Misérables loques ne valant guère plus que les magiciens de ces_ moldus _nauséabonds_._.. Et les sang-mêlés ne méritaient guère plus de compassion. Fruits pourris d'une union blasphématoire entre la grandeur et la misère. Entre un sorcier et un Moldus. Seuls les Sang-purs méritaient la vie et la grandeur. Qaund ils n'étaient pas des traîtres à leur sang, Lucius ne comprendrait jamais comment des _sorciers_ pouvaient s'abaisser à _aimer_ et protéger ces insectes... Seuls les Sangs-purs méritaient la digne place d'être à la droite du Maître...Pourtant Rogue y était et Lucius l'avait toujours détesté pour cela. Lucius s'en ennorgeuillissait, lui, le Sang-Pur par excellence, avec un sang si fin, si pur sur plusieurs générations de grands sorciers, tous plus illustres les uns que les autres.

Ainsi sous le regard fier d'Abraxas son père, il était devenu mangemort, arborant sans aucune honte la marque noirâtre sur son bras. Il avait rapidement grimpé les échellons, faisant preuve d'ingéniosité, de cruauté, tuant plus que de raisons, n'ayant d'un ange que l'apparence trompeuse.

Son père était fier, ça oui, et c'est fier qu'il mourrut, tué par l'auror Maugrey... Et malgré une légère pointe au coeur, Lucius ne s'en soucia pas. L'homme avait été quelqu'un de dur, de froid, de cruel envers son fils. Lucius avait pris sa place à la droite du Lord, un an après son intronisation.

A sa sortie de l'école, il s'était marié aussi. Avec sa promise, Narcissa Black, fille d'une des dernières plus grandes familles noires de l'histoire d'Angleterre. Et il avait eu rapidement, et avec la plus grande satisfaction, un héritier. Un fils qui un jour, il y veillerait, porterait triomphalement une marque d'un noir profond sur son bras gauche.

Mais voilà...

Lucius Théodore Malfoy avait fuit. Et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Tuer ou torturer Lucius aurait été totalement stupide... L'homme était un bon mangemort, loyale, sadique à souhait, avec des idéaux fixes et précis et il avait déja perdu un bon mangemort durant les derniers mois, sans parler de ceux capturer pendant l'attaque du ministère...

Non, tuer Lucius n'était pas la solution. Et le Lord avait appris depuis longtemps que la meilleur punition n'était pas la mort ou la douleur physique... Surtout pas pour des mangemorts entraînés.

Non, il fallait l'atteindre dans sa chair, dans ses tripes, dans son honneur... Dans sa lignée. Car pour un Sang-Pur extrémiste comme Lucius rien n'était plus important que sa descendance... Ho! N'y voyez rien de sentimentale! C'était une simple question de continuité et de pérennité du Nom...Certes, Lucius aimait son fils mais pas au point de mourir pour lui, ni au point de ne pouvoir vivre sans lui...Tout comme sa femme. Il l'aimait, la chérissait, elle et son corps mais... Il aimait davantage sa vie.

Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, était une femme charmante. Une main de velours dans un gant de fer... C'était vitale pour sa survie. Elle avait aimé Lucius, elle l'aimait encore et était persuadée de l'aimer pour l'éternité...

Mais l'amour ne justifiait pas tout et il ne justifiait certainement pas le sacrifice de _son_ enfant. La chair de sa chair. Son sang. Sans toute ces histoires de pureté et de souillures, juste son sang, juste _son_ fils. Celui qui avait grandi en son sein, qui avait vu le jour dans sa douleur, qui était une partie d'elle... Et une partie de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait ce fils mourir à cause d'une quelconque punition, d'une quelconque erreur ou de n'importe quel idéal, aussi juste soit-il. Et de toute manière l'était-il? Un idéal juste demande-t-il tant de mort? Tant de massacre? Tant de douleur?

Alors quand Lucius était revenu de mission, de l'attaque au ministère et qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il avait fuit, elle avait su. Parce qu'elle savait que son mari était un bon mangemort... Un des meilleurs. Parce qu'elle savait que le Maître l'appréciait et qu'il ne voudrait pas se passer d'un si bon élement. Parce qu'elle connaissait la punition préférée du Maître dans de telles situations. Parce que Drago n'avait que 4 ans et qu'ils pouvaient encore très bien concevoir un autre enfant...Elle avait su, avant son mari lui-même, avant Voldemort, quel serait le verdict, la sentence pour la faute de son mari.

La vie de _son_ fils.

Voldemort n'avait aucun respect pour la vie. Il n'avait eu aucun respect pour la sienne... Alors celle des autres...

Elle avait du prendre la décision la plus dure de toute sa vie et en même temps la plus évidente. Son enfant ou son mari? La vie de son fils ou l'honneur de son mari? Et même si la réponse lui avait sauté aux yeux, ce fut dans les larmes qu'elle songea à l'appliquer dans les jours suivants. Le temps ne pressait pas. Voldemort n'était jamais pressé. Il prenait toujours son temps pour préparer une punition. L'attente est encore plus douloureuse que la sentence, tout le monde le sait.

Elle avait donc tout planifié. Elle pouvait sortir facilement de chez elle. _Personne_ ne pouvait prévoir sa réaction. Elle n'avait jamais montré envers Drago qu'une attention légitime, qu'un amour filliale solennel et peu dévellopé. Encore une fois c'était vitale pour leur survie. Tous les Mangemorts le savaient, tous les Mangemorts se cachaient derrière un voile d'impassibilité. Donc, nul le pouvait la suspecter et ce fut très facile de sortir du manoir sous prétexte d'emmener Drago en balade. Elle avait rapetissé quelques valises et les avait fourrés dans son sac à main et, serrant fortement la main pâle de son fils dans la sienne, elle avait franchi le portail du Manoir Malfoy la tête haute et le regard froid mais son coeur était indéniablement à l'étroi dans l'étau qui l'ensserrait impitoyablement.

Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus son mari, sa maison et ses souvenirs. Elle se retourna une dernière fois sur le Manoir Malfoy, un bijou d'architecture romane. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, revisualisant les trais de son mari quand il lui avait demandé sa main officiellement. C'était bien sur un mariage arrangé mais les deux concernés avaient choisis de voir le bon côté de la chose...Elle revit le visage de Lucius quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte... Il avait sourit. Un vrai sourire. Montant jusque dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui cela n'était plus pareil mais elle esperait juste, qu'alors, ce sourire avait aussi atteint son âme. Elle revoyait chaque pièce, chacune abritant un souvenir précieux... Que se soient les premiers pas de Drago, son premier mot (_Pè_... Lucius avait passé des heures innombrables devant son berceau à répéter inlassablement le mot: _Père._) Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son mari ou si cela se faisait, se serait au bout d'une baguette car Lucius obéïrait aux ordres de son Maître. C'était cette réalisation qui avait fait le plus mal à la jeune femme... D'une certaine manière, Lucius aimait plus son Maître que sa famille. Ca faisait mal, Merlin que ça faisait mal.

Soupirant profondément et trouvant son courage dans les perles argentées de son fils, elle tourna le dos à cette vie. Drago était un enfant adorable, calme et posé. Il avait beaucoup de son père: Les mêmes cheveux blond platine, les mêmes yeux gris étincellants, le même port de tête. Il avait juste hérité de ses traits un peu plus fin et de sa grâce. Elle était sur aussi qu'il aurait la prestance et le charisme de son père. Elle ne savait juste pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Dés que Drago avait put marcher, Lucius lui avait conté ses dessins pour l'enfant. Et ses dernières illusions étaient tombées. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils devienne un mangemort, un mouton, un homme froid et distant. Elle voulait qu'il grandisse dans une famille aimante même si rigide, elle voulait qu'il puisse choisir la femme qu'il allait aimer, elle voulait qu'il puisse se réjouir de son premier enfant même si c'était une fille...Mais pas Lucius. Lucius voulait un héritier. Une coquille vide, ayant quelque traits de caractère bien sentit, approuvés et reconnus, portant fierement les couleurs de Serpentard et de la famille.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa soeur, Andromeda et sur Severus, le_ traître_. Cela lui avait fait un terrible choc quand elle avait appris que l'homme était un espion. Severus était quelqu'un de terriblement calme exterieurement bien qu'il soit un volcan à l'interieur. Quelqu'un de très fin, très calculateur et discret. Elle avcait toujours été étonnée de le voir aux côtés de personnes comme son autre soeur ou de Parkison, ou même de son mari. Narcissa n'était pas idiote, elle ne voyait pas la même folie dans les obsidiennes blasées de Severus que dans les iris grises de son mari.

Elle pouvait donc compter sur sa soeur, le seul problème étant que, bien évidement, elle ignorait complétement son adresse. Restait Severus... Et donc Poudlard. L'idée de se rendre dans son ancienne école ne l'enchantait franchement pas. Ce n'était pas une question de souvenir. Parce que ceux qu'elle partageait avec les hauts murs de la bâtisse n'étaient _pas_ de mauvais souvenir. Du moins pas en leur temps... Elle y était tombée amoureuse. Et cela avait été merveilleux. Elle avait toujours su que Lucius Malfoy allait être son époux. Bien. Mais c'était à Poudlard qu'elle l'avait rencontré... Ce garçon blond comme les blés, galant, charmant, élégant, gentleman...Son coeur avait bondit dans sa poitrine, elle s'en souvennait comme si c'était hier. Mais c'était il y a des années, et la réalité la ratrappait toujours douloureusement.

Et puis, elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'elle allait rencontrer l'assassin de sa soeur. Et... Bien... Même si elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il restait l'assassin de sa soeur. C'état de son devoir de le haïr, non? Pourtant, au fond d'elle, cela n'avait aucune signifiation tangible pour elle... Sa soeur était morte bien des années avant, elle ne le savait juste pas.

Voilà ça y était. Elle était devant les grilles du château. Silencieusement, elle bénit le machisme incommensurable du Maître. Les femmes de mangemorts n'avait pas droit à la marque. Sauf quelques exceptions comme Bella mais celle-ci n'était pas _seulement_ la femme d'un mangemort, elle en était un donc...

Retenant son souffle, elle brisa la ligne invisible des protections et bien évidement, rien ne se passa. Elle n'avait pas la marque, ni Drago, ils n'étaient pas considérés comme dangereux. C'était sûrement une faille impardonnable des défenses mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait pas mal...Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que masse de plus en plus lourde commençait à peser sur sa poitrine et que sa respiration s'accélerait toujours davantage. Elle avait _peur_. Elle allait se retrouver face à Sirius, son cousin, traître à son sang. Elle allait se retrouver désarmée, avec son fils à bout de bras devant les deux aurors, devant Potter, devant Dumbledore, devant celui qui avait pris la vie de sa soeur... Sa tête commençait à tourner et elle dû s'arrêter un instant alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le bâtiment. Avait-elle fait le bon choix? Ne les menait-elle pas à leur bourreau? Son choix, la conduira-t-il à Azkaban? Et Drago? Qui s'occuperait de Drago? Ils ne verront en lui que le fils de Lucius... Son héritier... Comme Lucius le faisait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir comme l'enfant qu'il était?

-Ca va, mère? Demanda l'enfant d'une voix inquiète en se plaçant devant la jeune femme.

-Très bien Dray... Je suis juste...

-C'est parce que nous ne reverrons pas père? Demanda doucement l'enfant, infiniment triste.

-Oui. Laissa échapper la mère en s'abaissant à hauteur de son fils et en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le petit, peu habitué à un tel traitement, se tendit légerement mais enroula lui aussi ses bras autour du corps mince de sa mère.

-Ca va aller, mère, tu va voir, ça va aller...Murmura le petit sur de lui pour rassurer sa mère même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se déroulait réellement.

Mais la remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Cissa se mit à pleurer dans le petit cou de son fils.

-Qui êtes-vous? Grogna une voix bourrue.

Cissa se releva prestement, essuyant rageusement ses larmes mutines avec le dos de sa main et le masque repris sa place. Argus Rusard se tenait devant elle, un air bougon sur le visage. La première pensée de la jeune femme fut que le cracmol n'avait pas changé mais rapidement, ses priorités se rappelèrent à elle...

-Nous souhaitons voir le directeur... Lança-t-elle de la voix la plus claire qu'elle put mais celle-ci était tout de même éraillée à cause de sa crise de larme.

-Qui êtes-vous? Répéta Argus, en fronçant suspicieusement les sourcils.

-Nous voulons voir Dumbldedore. Répéta, elle aussi, la jeune femme d'un ton calme.

-Black. Coassa l'homme après l'avoir étudié conscensieusement. Narcissa Black. Compléta-t-il d'une voix peu engageante.

-Dumbledore... S'il vous plaît. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Rusard resta là encore un moment, son regard borné allant de la mère à l'enfant avant de grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de leur lançer de son ton habituel:

-Il est encore dans la grande salle, suivez-moi. Grommela-t-il avant de leur tourner le dos.

Le petit Drago n'avait pas été le moins du monde impressioné par l'homme laid aux vêtements déchirés, que du contraire, il avait adopté l'attitude froide et hautaine de sa mère associé au regard méprisant de son père ( Il le métrisait depuis peu, le regard Malfoyen et il en était très fier!) mais de toute façon, il était habitué aux tons bourrus et méchants. Les collègues de son père parlaient toujours avec un ton vicieux et leur regard était toujours très... Bizarre. L'enfant qu'il était ne pouvait simplement pas encore reconnaître la haine.

En attendant, le petit admirait le château. La manoir Malfoy était grand mais Père lui avait interdit bon nombre de pièces et toute l'aile gauche. La seule fois où il s'y était aventuré, et bien, il y avait rencontré l'Autre et son père n'avait pas content _du tout..._.Mais si le Manoir était grand, le château semblait gigantesque et Cissa se réchauffa le coeur en observant les yeux de son fils s'illuminer alors qu'il comtemplait tableau, statue, plafond et autre.

Au bout d'un moment, le trio arriva devant deux grandes portes et Rusard se stoppa brutalement. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva de nouveau face à eux.

-Attendez-moi là. Grogna-t-il en avançant mais il s'arrêta de nouveau. Ne bougez pas de là. Ajouta-t-il en leur lançant un dernier regard noir.

L'homme poussa les portes et la mère et le fils restèrent là. Le coeur de Narcissa battait la chamade, elle pouvait sentir le sang battre contre ses tempes et elle ressera sa poigne autour de la petite menotte de son fils. L'enfant savait que l'instant était important mais sans plus, alors il se contenta de serrer la main de sa mère en retour. Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent mais ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui en sortit mais un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans...

Narcissa remarqua instentanément les deux cicatrices sur le visage du jeune homme. Une barrant sa joue et l'autre, mieux cachée sous ses mèches, zèbrant son front tel un éclair. Quelque chose se dégageait de l'homme ( Car Narcissa sentait que c'était bel et bien un homme et non juste un garçon) mais elle ne savait juste pas quoi exactement. Ce fut la réaction du jeune homme qui l'intrigua davantage...

Il semblait figé. Il passait d'elle à Drago, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. Mais rapidement, il se reprit et Narcissa put admirer un masque presque identique au sien se mettre en place sur le jeune visage.

-Que faîtes-vous là? Demanda-t-il sincérement.

Il devait sûrement rêver. Narcissa Malfoy ne pouvait pas être dans le hall principal de Poudlard avec son fils. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Il lui fallut quelque instant avant que son cerveau de digère l'information. Il n'avait rien à reprocher à la jeune femme et de toute manière, il ne la connaissait que très peu.

-Je dois parler à Dumbledore. Lança-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

-Bien. Je crois que Monsieur Rusard est allé le chercher... Répondit-il.

-En effet. Approuva-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Le regard de Drago s'éclaira et c'est fierement qu'il lança:

-Tu es l'homme qui est entré dans l'armoire!

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent légerement comprenant que l'homme était le prisonnier qui s'était échappé il y a peu...Et par extention, celui qui avait tué Bella. Merlin! Comme il était jeune! L'homme, pourtant, ne sembla pas offensé et c'est un regard presque tendre qu'il posa sur Drago.

-Oui. Et toi, tu es Drago... Répondit-il d'une voix chaude.

Quelque chose comme de la gratitude brilla furtivement dans le regard myosotis de Narcissa. Plus tard, elle comprendra que dès ce moment-là elle avait commençé à estimer l'homme en face d'elle. _Drago_. Il l'avait appelé Drago. Et n'avait pas lançé sur un ton proche du dégout: _Le fils Malfoy._... Comme son cousin le ferrait, elle en était sure. Comme Potter. Drago n'était pas _seulement_ le fils Malfoy. Et cet homme l'avait vus.

Les portes furent poussées une seconde fois et cette fois-ci c'est bien Albus Dumbldedore qui apparut. Le vieux sorcier était toujours tels que dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, il portait toujours des robes plus exentriques les unes que les autres, ses lunettes en demi-lune cachaient toujours un regard azur brillant d'une étrange lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais put réellement déterminer.

-Mme Malfoy, lança le vieil homme. Que faites-vous là?

La femme réprima une envie de hurler. C'était la troisème fois qu'on lui posait la question en moins de dix minutes. Franchement, croyaient-ils tous qu'elle était là par plaisir? C'est néanmoins avec un calme olympien qu'elle répondit:

-Je dois vous parler, professeur. Le dernier mot avait franchit ses lèvres presque malgré elle, le directeur était peut-être un amoureux des moldus, mais elle avait toujours eu pour lui le respect qu'un homme de sa puissance méritait.

Severus surgit derrière Dumbledore et elle put voir ses pupilles se dilater de surprise et... Serait-ce possible? De la peur?

-Cissa? Coassa Severus. Drago? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix où, comme elle avait crut le voir dans les obsidiennes, se cachait de la peur.

-Je crois que nous serons mieux dans mon bureau. Lança le directeur, les yeux pétillants.

Narcissa hocha la tête de haut en bas, rassurée mais les portes s'ouvrirent encore une fois et son sang se glaça malgré elle. Sirius et Potter venaient de franchir le seuil de la grande salle. Le visage de Sirius se ferma instentanément et ses yeux si semblable aux siens refletèrent une colère profonde mêlée de trahison.

-Narcissa! Gronda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-Sirius. Répondit-elle toujours aussi calme malgré son coeur qui s'emballait.

La tension fut écrasante pendant quelque minutes avant que Gabriel ne brise le silence.

-Nous nous dirigions vers le bureau. Vous voulez venir? Demanda-t-il.

-On vient. Répondit James à la place de son ami qui demeurait fixé sur sa cousine.

-Peut-être faudrait-il appeler Meda? Tenta Gabriel, innocement.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent davatange alors qu'il acquièsça et c'est avec le sourire, malgré l'atmosphère pesante, que Gabriel ouvrit la marche vers le bureau directorial.

Narcissa avait fait un choix. Drago était sauvé.


	71. Pourquoi?

Tout le groupe était dans le bureau, exepté Evy qui avait préféré s'occuper des enfants et Lily qui avait un cours. La tension était palpable et Narcissa se sentait assez mal, assise juste en face du vieux bureau en bois du directeur, le regard rageur de Sirius braqué sur sa nuque. Elle avait pris Drago sur ses genoux, contournant ses habitudes. Les démonstrations publiques d'affection n'étaient pas à encourager. Mais là, à ce moment précis, elle avait besoin de sentir son fils contre elle, et elle savait que Drago, malgré son regard déjà bien hautain, était légerement éffrayé par tout ses inconnus au visage fermé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, toi et ton gosse!! Eclata enfin Sirius alors que James tentait de le calmer au mieux, une main sur son épaule. C'est ton cher mari qui t'a envoyé?! Aboya-t-il

Elle sentit son fils se tendre dans ses bras, et elle allait répliquer par une remarque bien cinglante mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion.

-Sirius! Lança Gabriel d'une voix grave. Réfléchis un peu! Gronda-t-il, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses paroles. Celles-ci n'étaient pas acides ou aigres, aucune amertume ne se cachait en elles. C'était juste un léger agacement. Malfoy a fuit, continua-t-il, au ministère et la punition réservée au lâche n'est pas enviable.

-Quoi?

-La douleur est insignifiante pour Voldemort, il préfère de loin blesser Lucius dans son orgueil et donc dans sa chair. Expliqua-t-il calmement en pointant Drago du menton. Est-ce exact? Demanda-t-il à Narcissa.

Celle-ci, décontenancée par le garçon, opina silencieusement.

-Je suis désolé. S'empressa-t-il de dire, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Gabriel Evan James, professeur de DCFM.

-L'homme dans l'armoire! Glapit le petit blondinet avec un sourire.

Gabriel éclata dans de rire et machinalement, faisant un pas vers l'enfant, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le petit le regarda étrangement, peu habitué à ce genre de geste mais lui sourit malgré tout.

-Vous êtes le meurtrier de ma soeur. Lança simplement Narcissa en regardant avec attention les réactions du jeune homme.

Le sourire de Gabriel disparut instentanément et de la tristesse voila ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé. Lança-t-il et Narcissa ne peut empêcher un hoquet de surprise de franchir ses fines lèvres. Je... J'ai mal agi, je me suis laissé entraîner par ma rencoeur et...Pardonnez-moi. Lança-t-il solennellement.

-Je... Je vous pardonne. Lança-t-elle s'étonnant elle-même de ses paroles. Mais la vérité c'est que ce n'était pas sa soeur qui était morte et qu'elle n'en avait voulu à l'homme que pour la forme.

La plupart des personnes autour d'eux étaient ébahis, Albus avait des yeux plus lumineux que jamais, Severus arborait une expression pensive et Gabriel, un sourire chaleureux, il était déterminé à donner une chance à la jeune femme.

-Le professeur James a raison. Lâcha-t-elle enfin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait punir la faute de Lucius en prenant la vie de Drago... Et je... Ce n'était pas possible. Souffla-t-elle en resserant sa prise sur le petit corps dans ses bras.

-Et tu crois qu'on vas te croire?! S'étonna Sirius.

-Je vous crois. Lança Gabriel et un Narcissa hocha la tête en signe de gratitude.

-Moi aussi. Lança à son tour Severus. J'en prend toute la responsabilité et je me porte guarent de Narcissa Malfoy et de son fils. Lança-t-il en regardant le directeur.

-Bien sur mon garçon, bien sur... Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous... Lança le directeur avec une mine entendue. Bien, Meda va sûrement bientot arriver maintenant... Rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la cheminée.

-Albus! Tonna Sirius toujours furibond. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser vagabonder dans le château librement!!

-Non, non, c'est évident... Marmonna le grand sorcier dans sa longue barbe. Je suis désolé ma tendre enfant mais Sirius a raison... Il est de mon devoir de vous contraindre à ne pas quitter le château tant que nous ne sommes pas sure de la véracité des faits... Expliqua-t-il.

-Je comprend bien, Professeur. Répondit la jeune femme.

A ce moment-là, l'âtre s'illumina d'étincelles verdâtres et Andromeda apparût. Le visage de la jeune femme refleta une totale incrédulité quand elle appercut sa soeur et son neveu. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui fulminait toujours et un eclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux bleu.

-Cissy... Souffla-t-elle.

-Meda... Souffla la plus jeune en retour.

-Pourquoi? Demanda simplement la plus agée, confuse.

-Ils en voulaient à la vie de mon fils...Expliqua simplement la blonde avec une petite mine. A cet instant, Narcissa Malfoy n'était plus la femme forte et battante, ni l'épouse d'un des Sang-Pur les plus populaire, ni la femme d'un mangemort, c'était juste une petite soeur prise sur le fait par son âinée. Une petite fille s'expliquant sur un mauvais geste.

Toute la pièce avait retenue sa respiration, la plupart conscient de l'intensité des retrouvailles. La guerre séparait tant de familles, déchirait tant de foyer. La reconstiution d'un noyau familialle était nécessairement quelque chose de bon. La réaction de Meda fut instanée, elle fondit sur sa cadette pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ce fut très rapide. Car juste après, sa main s'eleva dans les airs et s'abattit sauvagement sur la joue pâle de la blonde. Confusion et stupeur prédominaient dans les traits de Narcissa.

-La vie de ton fils?! Siffla Meda. Et la vie de ta nièce? Cria-t-elle avant de sortir brusquement du bureau.

Remus sortit rapidement à sa suite, ne voulant pas laisser la jeune femme seule. Chacun savait qu'Andromeda avait toujours été attachée à son ainée et que le choix de celle-ci avait été particulièrement difficile à vivre pour elle. Cela avait été partiellement le cas pour Sirius. Sirius avait toujous été different. Meda, malgré ses opinions divergentes, avait été répartie à Serpentard et donc la famille l'acceptait encore, elle avait su créer des liens... Pas Sirius. Sa répartition l'avait immédiatement mis à l'écart. Et cela n'avait pas été pour son déplaisir. Bellatrix avait toujours été un monstre de cruauté pour le jeune Gryffondor, il n'était pas assez agé pour se souvenir de la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Quand il était en première, Bella était déjà en cinquième. Pour Meda cela aussi avait été different. Il était dans la même année que Cissa tandis que Meda était plus agée qu'eux tous. Il ne s'était jamais lié avec les Serpentard et donc, avec Cissa même si étant enfant et ayant le même âge, ils avaient énormément joués ensemble.

Narcissa était restée coi, la main sur la joue endolorie, le doute dans le regard. C'était vrai. Elle ne s'était jamais souciée de la vie de sa nièce... Ou de sa soeur. Sa grande soeur. Celle-ci avait pourtant agis comme elle. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait pour amour pour son mari... Mais c'était un _Moldus_. _Un moldus_!

-Je crois qu'il est temps de vous montrer vos appartements. Il y en a encore un de libre dans l'aile gauche, juste à côté de celui du Professeur James. Lança soudainement Dumbledore.

-Bien. Souffla Cissa. Mais, Professeur, la prochaine fois que vous utilisez la légimencie, essayez au moins d'être discret... Lança-t-elle dans une tentative douteuse de reprendre contenance.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Dumbledore avant qu'il n'incline légerement la tête.

-Venez, Mme Malfoy, je vais vous montrer votre chambre... Lança Gabriel.

-Je vous accompagne. Lâcha Severus d'un ton très détaché, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas.

Ils sortirent donc tous du bureau, Narcissa était toujours assez boulversée par la réaction de sa soeur et le petit Drago n'avait pas compris qui était la femme qui avait giflé sa mère, par contre, il était sur de ne pas l'aimer...

-Ne vous inquietez pas... Souffla doucement Gabriel, il lui faut juste du temps... Mais je suis persuadé que vous aurez l'occasion de vous expliquer.

-Monsieur James... Siffla Narcissa plus embarrassée qu'agaçée. Que cache votre attitude si... Compatissante? A quel jeu vous prêtez-vous?

Gabriel ricanna légerement avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas la femme froide et piquante qu'il avait un jour rencontré chez Madame Guipure, elle n'était pas cette épouse désilusionée et sans espoir. Ses yeux d'un bleu enchanteur était encore empreint d'amour, même si celui-ci était rudement bien caché. Tous dans ses gestes démontrait l'amour véritable qu'elle portait à son fils et la douleur qu'avait engendré la séparation avec son mari. Ses cheveux blond légerement ondulés retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules minces. La jeune femme avait indéniablement la grâce des Black, grâce qu'il n'avait pas su apprécier auparavent, focalisé qu'il était sur son nom. Ce n'était pas la même personne et en même temps c'était en effet la même, puisque cette Narcissa-ci aussi avait décidé de sauver son fils. Les choses se précipitaient et en même temps c'était on ne peut plus normal puisque dans son monde, les gens avaient eu 13 ans de répis.

-Je ne cache rien... Souffla-t-il. Ou en tout cas, mon attitude ne cache rien...Se reprit-il.

-Donc... Vous cachez bien des choses... Sussura-t-elle.

-Enormément de choses. Répondit-il avec le même ton.

-Vous êtes étrange. Conclut-elle. Et bien jeune pour enseigner.

-Les Potter et Sirius ont eu la même réaction. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire entendu comme simple réponse et Narcissa pinça ses fines lèvres.

-Tu peux lui faire confiance, Cissa... Intervint enfin Severus.

-Venant de toi... Fit remarquer la blonde en rétrécissant ses yeux.

-Mes convictions personnelles n'ont rien avoir avec la réalité de nos relations, Cissa... Lança le maître des potions sombrement.

Il avait su dès l'instant où il avait aperçut Narcissa dans le couloir que celle-ci avait mal accepté sa _trahison. _Cela le peina parce que, en réalité, il appréciait la jeune femme et aimait par dessus-tout son filleul. Il se souvenait de ces jeunes années, ses très rares éclats de rire que seuls Cissa pouvait provoquer, son "amitié" trop fier avec Lucius et leur lente descente aux enfers. C'était un tel gachis. Narcissa avait été une jeune fille tellement franche, tellement fraîche... Elle avait bien sur les convictions de ses parents mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchis et qu'elle avait prit comme siennes les vérités de ses parents. Vraiment un monstrueux gachis. Narcissa avait aimé Lucius comme personne... Mais l'amour ne suffit pas toujours. Le seul point positif de ce mariage était Drago, son filleul. Un bambin adorable avec une frimousse à faire fondre n'importe qui... Sauf son père.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là... Devant cette femme qui, il le savait maintenant, dans un autre monde s'était sacréfiée pour son fils. Et cela le frappa soudainement... C'était ce qu'elle venait de faire à l'instant. Elle avait fait un choix et par ce choix avait offert un avenir meilleur à son fils. _Gabriel doit être aux anges_, pensa-t-il furtivement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent audits appartements. Ils étaient très simple pour dire vrai, deux petites chambres et un coin salle de bain plus que restreint. Mais Narcissa ne grimaça même pas malgré le luxe auxquel elle devait être habituée...Les murs étaient d'une teinte neutre tirant sur le lilas et les draps d'un mauve plus foncé. La seule fenêtre de la pièce donnait sur la cour interieur et sur la tour d'astronomie.

-C'est ça notre chambre? Geignat le petit blondinet en retroussant légerement le nez.

-Drago! Apprécie ce qu'on te donne! Le réprimenda sa mère.

-Mère...Lança le petit d'un ton trop hautain pour le petit bout de quatre ans qu'il était.

-Dray!

-Mais mamaaannnn... Souffla-t-il enfin en tappant du pied et Gabriel rigola ouvertement. _Ca_, c'était bien une réplique digne d'un enfant.

-Hey... Drake... Lâcha Gabriel.

-Mon surnom c'est Dray! Répondit le petit en haussant ses sourcils.

-Je sais... Mais pour moi, tu sera Drake. Souffla-t-il un voile de tristesse se déposant devant les émeraudes. Tu veux voir un serpent? Demanda-t-il pour distraire le garçon et laisser aux deux autres le temps de parler.

-Un vrai de vrai? Demanda l'enfant en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Je peux, dis mère, je peux?! S'empressa-t-il de demander à sa mère.

La jeune femme prit le temps de réflechir à la situation. Elle avait appris que le jeune homme était fourchelang, le fait qu'il détienne un serpent était donc tout à fait logique. Elle aussi si elle pouvait parler aux serpent, en aurait un...Objectivement donc, elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser, Drago ne risquait sûrement rien avec l'homme...

-D'accord, Dray, vas-y. Céda-t-elle devant les deux perles grises suppliante de son fils.

-Merci, mère! La remercia le garçon en bondissant à la suite de Gabriel.

Les deux adultes restèrent donc seuls dans la petite pièce, mal à l'aise malgré leur apparence froide et détachée.

-Pourquoi? Lança soudainement Cissa en lançant à Severus un regard indescriptible.

-Cissa... Souffla l'homme en se laissant tomber dans un siège près du petit bureau présent dans la pièce. J'ai changé de camp, il y a 3 ans... Répondit-il. Juste après l'attaque d'halloween sur les Potter...

-Je me souviens... Tu avais eu l'air vraiment affecté que la mission avait échoué... Ce n'était pas ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas du tout. Répondit sombrement le maître des potions. J'ai eu peur... Et... C'est moi qui ait dirigé le Seigneur des Ténèbres vers cette mission mais je n'avais alors aucune idée de qui exactement il s'agissait... Souffla-t-il en se rappelant l'horreur qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait appris que Lily avait été attaquée...

-Mais... Tu détestes James Potter. Remarqua la jeune femme, confuse.

-Oui. Mais j'étais_ amoureux_ de Lily Evans. Répondit-il sardonique.

_-Amoureux_? D'Evans? Mais... Tu... Tu n'arrêtais pas de la traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe en dernière année...

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-il avec un semblant de sourire amer, mais j'étais amoureux... On était ami tu sais? Lança-t-il plus pour lui-même. Mais... C'est de James Potter qu'elle est tombée amoureuse... Le sale gamin qui n'arrêtait pas de l'ennuyer...

-Je n'y crois pas... Souffla Narcissa.

-Moi non plus... Répondit-il.

-Et maintenant?

-Et maintenant, cela m'est passé... Lâcha-t-il avec un geste vague de la main. Je ne suis pas désespéré au point d'aimer un femme mariée et mère pendant 4 ans... Lança-t-il encore, ironique.

-Je comprend mieux ta décision. Souffla-t-elle. Mais... Pourquoi devenir espion? Et ne pas de tout laisser tomber?

-Je crois que...C'était la première personne que j'ai aimé... Souffla-t-il. Vraiment. La première. Et la seule et unique jusque maintenant...Savoir que l'autre batard aurait pu la tuer m'a mit hors de moi...Elle aurait pu mourir et cela aurait été de ma faute. Compléta-t-il.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Répondit-elle sincérement.

-Sans doute. Mais j'aurais du reflechir à ce que je faisais...Ce que mon geste impliquait... Par la suite, j'ai compris et je suis content d'avoir pris cette décision parce que même si au départ, c'était pour des raisons purement égoïste que j'ai fait cela, maintenant j'ai compris...D'autre ont été dans la même situation, beaucoup d'autre... Et je ne pouvais admettre que c'était necessaire même pour une cause prétenduement bonne. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix atone contrastant nettement avec les paroles.

Narcissa ne répondit rien, sachant très bien que l'homme n'attendait pas de commentaires, et surtout pas sur ses sentiments. Au bout de quelques minutes, pourtant, elle sourit maigrement...

-Tu es bien plus loquace que dans mes souvenirs, Severus...Lança-t-elle d'un voix suave.

-Sans doute. Répondit l'ex-espion avec lui aussi un demi-sourire. L'effet Gabriel James, sûrement. Continua-t-il.

Le visage de la blonde reprit un aspect sérieux. Ses fines lèvres écarlates reprirent la forme d'un ligne rougeâtre sur sa peau presque diaphane et l'étincelle flamboyante dansant dans ses yeux myosotis se durcit.

-Qu'en est-il de lui? Le maître s'y interressait... Il paraissait même... _Enjoué_, dernièrement. La dernière réplique avait été lâchée d'un ton affable dénottant toute l'étrangeté d'une telle déclaration. Voldemort_ enjoué_? Merlin, sauvez-nous...

-Il mérite la confiance et le respect. Répondit simplement Severus.

-C'est ce que tu disais du Maître dans nos jeunes années, Severus. Nota Cissa avec un sourire en coin.

-Touché. Admit l'homme. Sérieusement, Narcissa, il est quelqu'un de respectable, même si un tantinet Gryffondor parfois...Remarqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler... Il le fera s'il choisit de te faire confiance, ce qui je crois semble bien partis...

-Il est puissant. Remarqua-t-elle. Ce n'était absolument pas une question.

-Très. Répondit Severus, concis, conscient que la femme n'avait pas besion de précision.


	72. C'est le passé

Salut!

Merci a tout ceux qui me lisent et qui me suivent depuis le debut, merci à ceux qui mettent des reviewsa chaque chapitre et enfin merci à ceux qui se font connaître maintenant!! LOL

Alors, petite note ( et clin d'oeil à Mazdou): j'ai fait un préquel de 'mon autre monde' qui s'intitule 'A quoi bon?'... Si cela vous dit...Vous trouverez rapidement où il se situe dans le passé de Gabriel...;-)

Alors, bonne lecture et enjoy!

* * *

Gabriel était assis face au lac, le soleil commençait doucement à disparaître sous la ligne de l'horizon diffusant un lumière rougeâtre dans le ciel. L'air était frais et une humidité constante flottait dans l'air depuis quelques jours... Le lac ressemblait à une surface noirâtre et tout à fait lisse, un frissons parcourut son échine, il n'avait jamais aimé les eaux sombres et stagnante. Souvenirs, souvenirs... Pourtant il savait très bien ce que ce lac cachait en ses entrailles...

Il avait raccompagné Drago chez sa mère. L'enfant avait été émerveillé par le reptile et Godric avait passé son temps à siffler de contentement, heureux de retrouver le blondinet...

**Flash-Back**

-On dit que tu es fourchelang... Lança le petit avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Bizarre comme un même fait peut-être tantôt éffroyable, tantôt incroyable selon les gens.

-C'est vrai... Répondit-il avec un large sourire. Drago avait toujours été fasciné par la langue des serpents et il essayait régulièrement de répéter les sons qu'Harry produisait...Sans grand succès.

-Tu veux bien me montrer, dis? S'il te plaît... Marmonna le petit en levant vers lui deux sphères argentées.

_-Godric... Devvvvines un peu qui vvvveux me vvvvoir parler fourcccccchelang..._Siffla-t-il au serpent qui était déja enroulé sur les petites jambes de l'enfant.

_-Il est toujours aussssi blond!! Cccca fait du bien de le revoir.._.Répondit le serpent faisant glisser sa langue sur les mains du petit. Celui-ci éclata de rire sous le chatouillement et Gabriel fut rassuré de voir que les défenses légendaires de Drago n'étaient pas encore mise en place.

-Mère est triste... Souffla le garçon en reprenant son sérieux.

-Pourquoi?

-A cause de mon père. Répondit le petit, vaguement et Gabriel était sur qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-C'est un mangemort...Souffla le petit tout bas comme pour ne pas être entendu.

-Et tu sais ce qu'est un mangemort? Interrogea Gabriel.

Le petit le regarda un moment, pensif, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Mon père, il dit que c'est bien d'être un mangemort mais...

-Mais?

-Mais il m'a dit aussi que les autres étaient méchant, que tu étais méchant...Répondit-il. Tu l'es pas! Rajouta le petit pour bien lui faire comprendre. Alors je sais pas si je dois encore le croire... Expliqua-t-il.

-Et ta maman?

-Mère m'a dit qu'on devait partir et qu'on ne reverrais plus père...Mais elle a pas dis pourquoi...

-Et tu es triste de ne plus voir ton père?

-Un peu... Répondit doucement le petit. Père n'est pas vraiment méchant même quand il crie et qu'il a ses yeux tout petit... Expliqua sérieusement l'enfant. Mais il est pas souvent là... Il est souvent avec « le Maître ».

-Et qui est le maître? Demanda Gabriel intrigué par la vision que l'enfant avait de la situation.

-C'est... Quelqu'un d'important... Et de grand. Répondit l'enfant. Et père il dit aussi qu'il faut avoir le sang propre! Ajouta l'enfant rapidement.

-Propre? Répéta Gabriel. Et ça veut dire quoi?

Encore une fois le petit haussa les épaules en reprenant les caresses qu'il prodiguait à Godric.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Gabriel était toujours sous l'effet du discours du petit, Dray n'avait jamais parler véritablement de son enfance, étant toujours le plus discret possible sur son éducation, se limitant à des phrases clés genre_: Mon père est un batard._ Il lui avait un peu parlé de sa mère une fois, lui racontant comment elle le cajolait dés que son père avait le dos tourné. Lucius n'était pas pour les éffusions ( _Tu vas faire de lui un faible!_) et attendait de sa femme, nul gestes affectueux envers le petit. Il lui racontait comment, quand il était petit et que son père n'était pas rentré, elle lui contait des histoires de Sang-Pur et d'honneur. Il lui racontait son rire clair de jadis, et son regard bleu azur typique Black.

Il n'avait quasiment pas parler avec Severus une fois l'enfant raccompagné. Il avait bien vu que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Narcissa l'avait perturbé et, de toute amnière, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Ils étaient sur le point de se séparer quand Severus lui avait posé une question. Une seule.

-Sur les photo dans ta chambre, il écrit Dray sous elles alors pourquoi tu l'appelle Drake? C'était un détail insignifiant, totalement et vraiment sans importance, mais voilà c'était souvent les détails qui embêtaient Severus. Déformation professionelle.

La réponse fusa rapidement, courte et précise, dites doucement sur une note mélancolique et pourtant convaincue.

-Dray est mort sur le champ bataille pendant la confrontation finale.

Cela parlait de lui-même et Severus ne posa plus de question. Avec une sorte de tristesse sourde dans les yeux, il l'avait salué avant de regagner ses appartements.

Et maintentant le voilà au bord du lac, s'ennivrant de l'odeur pierreuse qui y regnait. Cela sentait la craie, mêlée à l'odeur de l'herbe coupée. Avec tout ça, ils n'avaient pas reparlés de son enfance...Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais il était persuadé que Lily reviendrait bientôt à la charge. C'est que c'était pas une Gryffondore pour rien...Et justement quand on parle du loup...

-Gabriel ? Lança Lily.

Elle se tenait maladroitement derrière lui, James la tenant négligement par les épaules. Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté de sa mère... De Lily! Ses cheveux flamboyants flottaient dans la brise et ses yeux verts brillaient comme jamais, sa peau un peu pâle faisait ressortir ses lèvres charnues. Et en regardant James, il reconnut l'homme sur les photos qu'il avait... Le même sourire même si pour le moment il était un peu contrit, le même regard noisette posant mille et une questions, les mêmes cheveux toujours et à jamais en bataille...Un sourire se déssina doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il leur indiquait de s'assoir à ses côtés. Là, maintenant, il mourait d'envie de les reconnaître comme ses parents, de les prendre dans ses bras mais...

Toujours ce _mais..._

-Vous vous décidez enfin à venir me poser votre question? Lança-t-il sur un ton pourtant doux.

-Quoi? Lança la jeune rousse en rougissant quelque peu.

-Allez... Pourquoi auriez-vous parler des Dursleys à ce moment précis, en ces terme précis et juste assez fort pour que je l'entende? Je n'y ai pas réflechis sur le coup mais ça m'est apparus assez clairement par la suite...Expliqua-t-il.

-C'était une idée de Sirius... Lança James en vitesse.

Gabriel éclata de rire davant la moue de son... De James.

-Alors... Cette question? Lâcha-t-il.

Lily et son mari échangèrent un regard avant que Lily ne commence:

-Est-ce que tu as été élevé par ma soeur et son mari? Souffla-t-elle, le coeur serré.

-Oui... Répondit simplement Gabriel.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas possible! Eclata James.

-Comment? Sirius... Murmura Lily, le regard humide.

-Sirius a été accusé de trahison. La coupa-t-il en regardant de nouveau l'eau noirâtre. Mes parents et lui étaient les seules au courant du changement de gardien du secret. Mes parents morts, il n'avait plus que sa parole pour défense... Cela aurait sans doute put s'arranger mais il a décidé de se venger de Peter, il l'a poursuivit dans une rue Moldus et... Peter a crié haut et fort que Sirius avait trahi ses amis, il a jeté un sort tuant les treize moldus les plus proche d'eux et s'est coupé le doigt pour faire croire que Sirius l'avait tué avant de s'échapper sous sa forme de rat. Sirius a été arrêté alors qu'il riait aux éclats... Enfermé à Azkaban sans procès. Raconta-t-il la gorge toujours légerement serrée quand il pensait à ce que son parrain avait du enduré.

-Azkaban... Souffla James. Mais tu nous a dit que Voldemort faisait le mort, pas vrai? Donc, Azkaban était gardé par...

-Des détraqueurs, oui...Répondit Gabriel d'une voix éteinte. Il ne m'a jamais raconté vraiment comment c'était là-bas et je ne lui demandais rien...

-Et... Et Remus? Coassa James. Il a bien du...

-Quoi? Grogna Gabriel. Qu'aurait-il pu faire? Il a cru comme tout le monde que Sirius était coupable et il s'est retrouvé du jour au lendemain tout seul, comme dans le pire de ses cauchemars...

-Il n'a pas cru Sirius! Gronda James.

-Pourquoi aurait-il soupconné Peter? Demanda-t-il. Et, de toute façon, vous aussi vous avez préféré le soupconner lui plutôt que le rat, non?! Gronda-t-il en retour.

-C'est vrai. Admit James à son grand étonnement après quelques minutes. On l'a soupconné. Et Quand on a appris la vérité pour Peter, on a été lui demander pardon... Il avait compris bien sur qu'on s'était méfié de lui... Et il a nous pardonné comme si ce n'était pas grave... Ca l'était. Rajouta-t-il avec un sérieux exemplaire.

-Toujours le même, Rem'... Souffla Gabriel avec un léger sourire.

-Mais, reprit Lily, pourquoi avec ma soeur? Elle me déteste! Pourquoi pas avec Remus? Avec Evy?

-Réflechissez... Si Sirius était à Azkaban, il n'a pas pu rencontrer Evy et... Bien... Je ne la connait pas. Sinon, en se sacrifiant pour moi, ma mère m'a donné une certaine protection et pour que cette protection continue il fallait que j'habite chez une personne avec qui j'avais un lien de sang... Donc, il n'y avait que Pétunia. Cela aurait sûrement aidé Remus s'il avait pu s'occuper de moi mais voilà...

James avait un teint livide et ses yeux étaient plus noirs que noisettes. Le regard dans le vide et les mains légerement tremblantes, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer l'enfer qu'aurait pu devenir la vie de ses amis si un détails avait été different... Tant de malheur pour un si petit détail...Un ami en prison, un autre en proie à la solitude et un enfant chez des gens qui le haïssait. Que du gachis. Lily, elle, voulait en savoir plus, son instinct maternel revenant au galop.

-Elle... Elle te traitait bien? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Gabriel soupira et décida de leur dire la vérité, le mensonge n'avait jamais rien arrangé et il n'avait aucune raison de leur cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

-Lily...Souffla-t-il... Tu dois bien te douter qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé, ou même respecté, n'est-ce pas?

La femme hocha la tête, au bord des larmes.

-Ils ne m'ont jamais touchés. Quelque gifles de temps à autre. Raconta-t-il et il pu voir du soulagement dans les yeux de son père. Mais ils ne m'aimaient pas et me le faisaient bien comprendre. Je n'étais rien, rien d'autre qu'un monstre et un encombrement. La plupart du temps, je me chargeais des repas et du ménage et je dormais dans le placard... Du moins pendant les 10 premières années... Quand je suis entré à Poudlard, ils ont enfin décidés de me donner la seconde chambre de Dudley.

-Ils... Ils te faisaient travaillés? Gronda James. C'est... C'est...

-Mais... Tu avais un lit où dormir, n'est-ce pas? Le placard, ce n'est pas un endroit où dormir... Souffla Lily, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Mon lit était dans le placard. Quand j'étais plus petit, ils m'enfermaient à l'interieur après mes corvées. Pour pas que je...J'expose mon anormalité. Souffla-t-il plus las qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Parler de son enfance face à eux était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Mais... Mais... Bégaya Lily...Tu avais de quoi manger à ta faim au moins? Demanda-t-elle la voix emplie de peur.

-Lily... Souffla-t-il, ne voyant pas l'utilité de la faire souffrir davantage.

-Dis-moi! Eclata-t-elle. Je veux savoir! S'il-te-plaît... Souffla-t-elle plus bas.

-Comme James l'a si gentiment fait remarquer, Dudley est proche de la taille cachalot... Et ca ne vas pas s'arranger avec Pétunia qui le gave comme une oie. Donc la plupart du temps, c'était régime pour tout le monde, même pour moi...

-C'était quand tu étais plus agé ça... Le réprimenda Lily. Qaund tu étais petit...

-La punition la plus courante était de m'enfermer dans mon placard sans nourriture. Ou de me priver de repas.

-Ce sont des monstres!! Grogna James. Comment ont-il put faire cela à un enfant? A mon FILS!! Cria-t-il.

Le silence qui suivit fut très inconfortable. James s'était rassit rouge comme une tomate se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit alors qu'il savait très bien que Gabriel ne les voyait pas comme ses parents. Lily toujours sous le choc des révélations et Gabriel... Et bien, Gabriel n'avait tout simplement pas envie de corriger James, il appréciait simplement le sentiment chaud et doux qui se diffusait dans sa poitrine grâce à la réaction de... A leur réaction.

-C'est le passé...Soupira Gabriel... Vous ne devez pas vous encombrez de cela...

-Mais... Tu connais Sirius, non? Demanda enfin James.

-Oui, il s'est échappé vers mes 13 ans. Expliqua-t-il.

-D'Azkaban? Coassa James. Avec les détraqueurs?

-Hey!! C'est Sirius. Fut la seule réponse de Gabriel et elle arracha un sourire à James.

-Tu... Tu le croyais coupable, n'est-ce pas? Souffla Lily.

-C'est ce que j'avais entendu...On ne m'avais pas vraiment expliqué les choses...Vous savez, Dumbledore et ses secrets! Commenta-t-il avec un légère touche d'amertume. Si on reportait cette histoire à une autre fois? Il me semble que vous avez eu assez d'émotions, non? Souffla-t-il avec un leger sourire.

...

_Rogue est couché dans la boue de la bataille. Mort. Un filet de sang s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux expriment la douleur et la surprise. Livide et terne dans la boue écarlate. Drago le regardent tout comme lui, lui l'être tant aimé et avec horreur il voit le rayon vert fusé. Encore. Et touché sa cible. Encore. Drago tombe lui aussi dans la boue, blême et lui soufflant courage..._

Gabriel se réveille en sursaut, le front baigné d'une sueur malsaine...Revoir Drago, fusse-t-il jeune, n'avait pas fait que raviver de bons souvenirs. Gabriel soupira bruyament, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout...Jetant un regard à son réveil, il jura franchement... Il avait un cours dans 10 minutes!

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était déja dans sa classe. Est-ce que James et Lily avaient été rapportés leur conversation à Remus? Et Sirius? Cela ne lui importait que très peu mais il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur son enfance... C'était passé à quoi bon s'appitoyer sur cela? Il n'avait que faire de leur visage plein de compassion et paradoxalement, celui lui réchauffait le coeur...Un sourire effleura ses lèvres quand il se souvint de la proposition de Sirius juste après l'épisode du saule cogneur...Ca avait été le plus beau moment de toute sa vie..

Remus entra dans la classe, des cernes sous les yeux. La pleine lune approchait à grand pas...

-Ca va aller? Demanda Gabriel. T'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais, si tu te sens trop fatigué...

-C'est bon... Souffla Remus avec son sourire calme habituel. Ils m'ont raconté, tu sais... Rajouta-t-il avec une mine ennuyée.

-Je m'en doutais...Répondit-il. Ce n'est pas grave, je m'y attendais...Mais, si ça te dérange pas, je préfère qu'on ne s'y attarde pas, d'accord?

-Hum... Sans problème... Acquièsça le loup-garou. Mais je ne promet rien quant à Sirius... Rajouta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe avec le brouhaha habituelle, c'était les troisième Gryffondor/Serpentard. Et en apercevant Tonks, qui arborait de long cheveux auburn et des yeux noires, il se demanda si Andromeda l'avait mise au courant de la situation avec sa tante. Dans son monde, il n'avait jamais rien su des relations au sein de la famille Black. Tonks ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses tantes, sauf de Bellatrix en des termes peu catholiques. Il ne savait rien non plus de la relation qui unissait la mère et la fille. Il n'avait, après tout, que très peu connu Meda.

Le cours se passa sans emcombres, il portait sur les créatures aquatiques. Mais à la fin de celui-ci, Tonks resta faisant signe à Charlie, Elrick et Kevin qu'ils pouvaient partir.

-Gabriel?! Lança Tonks hésitante.

-Oui? Il savait pertinement que cela avait avoir avec Narcissa, il se demandait juste pourquoi Tonks voulait lui parler à lui.

-Je pense que je vais y aller aussi...Souffla Remus.

-Non, reste Remus...Hum...Professeur. Se reprit Tonks alors que ses cheveux virait au rouge.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Dora, je te l'ai déja dit... Souffla le plus agé avec un sourire attendris.

Mais le plus attendris était sans doute Gabriel qui regardait les deux autres avec un regard nostalgique. Il était dure pour le moment de se dire que ces deux-là avaient une grande probabilité de finir ensemble.

-C'est... Reprit Tonks, hésitante...Ma mère m'a dit que ma tante était arrivée... Ma tante Cissa... Avec mon cousin, Drago. Et Je... Je sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je veux dire...Je sais que ma tante Bellatrix était... un monstre, souffla-t-elle plus pâle. Mais je ne connais pas tante Cissa. Charlie m'a dit qu'elle était avec Lucius Malfoy... Un des bras de Vous-Savez-qui...Et Bon, je...

-Tonks, la coupa-t-il, sais-tu pourquoi ta tante s'est enfouie de chez elle? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Heu... Non.

-Pour sauver la vie de son fils. Ton cousin. Il a le même âge que Harry. Tu ne crois pas que quelqu'un faisant preuve de ce genre de geste mérite qu'on lui donne sa chance?

-Hummm... Oui mais...

-Mais quoi? Le fait que se soit ou que s'était la femme de Malfoy ne change rien à la situation. Le fait que Sirius soit le dernier héritier, même s'il est deshérité, d'une des plus grandes familles noires du pays, ne change en rien la personne qu'il est...Tu comprend?

-Oui, je pense... Souffla la jeune fille. C'est que... Elle ressemble tant à... Sa soeur.

-Ta tante Bellatrix te faisait vraiment très peur, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Non, non... S'empressa de lancer la jeune fille.

-Tonks...La peur n'est pas honteuse. La corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-C'est vrai que j'avais peur d'elle... Avoua-t-elle, les joues en feu. Mais je sais qu'elle est morte, ma mère me l'a dit. Et je sais que c'est vous... Rajouta-t-elle avec un début de sourire.

Le sourire de Gabriel se fana et Tonks sut qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

-Je ne vou...

-Je crois que pour le reste Remus pourra mieux t'expliquer que moi qui est ta tante Narcissa...Trancha-t-il coupant court à la conversation.

Gabriel sortit rapidement de la classe laissant une Tonks désemparée et coupable. Remus avait observé et écouté la conversation discrétement, chipotant distraitement dans le matériel...Il avait encore une fois été agréablement étonné par la... Gentillesse et la compréhension de Gabriel. Mais il avait su dés que Bellatrix était apparue dans la conversation comment celle-ci se finirait. Il savait que Meda avait dit à sa fille que Bellatrix n'était plus un danger mais il ne s'était pas douter un seul instant qu'elle ait pu lui dire que c'était Gabriel qui avait fait l'irréparable. Il ne savait pas comment prendre cela et il était sure que Gabriel ne devait pas être très ravi vis-à-vis de Meda...Voyant l'air coupable de Dora, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est juste qu'il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il a fait...

-Pourquoi? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Dora... La sermona-t-il... Tuer n'est pas une solution et ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui doit vire et qui doit mourir. Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort le fait qu'on doit le faire!

La jeune fille inclina la tête saisissant la nuance. Elle esperait juste que Gabriel ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur...


	73. La famille Black

Vous allés sauter de joie...C surement le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais fait et sans doute que je ferai jamais mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le couper...!!

Merci encore pour toute vos reviews qui me bosste plus que toute autre chose!

* * *

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été très très longue...

Et Gabriel avait la mauvaise impression que cela n'allait pas se terminer de si tôt...

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans le bureau du directeur, il se sentait fatigué (Il faisait souvent des cauchemar ces jours-ci, tous en rapport avec Drago...) et il savait que la suite des évenements allait encore donner lieu à des disputes...

Sirius était à côté de lui, foudroyant toujours Narcissa du regard. Il trouvait l'attitude de son parrain exaspérante, vraiment, ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte que Narcissa avait fait un choix et que nul piège n'était tendu? James était appuyé contre le mur, impatient. Remus n'était pas là... La pleine lune venait d'avoir lieu et il se reposait encore à l'infirmerie... Evy, Lily et les enfants étaient restées dans leur appartements avec le petit Drago.

En cela Gabriel était plus que ravi, Drago et Harry s'entendaient à merveille... Harry avait d'abord été étonné par le blondinet, il avait l'air trop froid et son air prétentieux était malgré tout déjà bien présent. Drago avait regardé l'autre garçon deux minutes de haut en bas en haussant ses sourcils (Il devait avoir prit cette habitude de son parrain!) avant de faire une moue douteuse. Gabriel avait alors lançé La question qui allierait les deux garçons: _Vous voulez voir Godric?_

Pour revenir à la situation présente, bien...C'était vraiment une haubaine... Mais tout en étant ravi et pressé d'en finir, il se sentait las...

Tout avait commençé par sa première vrai conversation avec Narcissa. Il avait rejoint la femme dans la tour d'astronomie... Etrangement, la blonde adorait cet endroit calme et apaisant. Elle disait qu'elle pouvait y respirer librement, sans les entraves qu'il y avait en bas...

**Flash-Back**

-Madame Malfoy?

La jeune femme se retourna vivement et elle hésita un moment sur l'attitude à adopter.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa. Lança-t-elle simplement.

-Alors appelez-moi Gabriel. Répondit-il.

-Je n'aime pas appeler les gens par des noms qui ne sont pas les leurs...Annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Gabriel alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec sa mèche verte.

-Que vous a dit Severus exactement? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Que ce n'était pas votre vrai nom et... Que vous étiez puissant. Répondit-elle sincérement tout en continuant à regarder l'horizon.

-C'est vrai. Admit-il avant qu'un silence étrange n'emplisse la pièce, seule le bruit du vent était audible. Le regard de Narcissa semblait perdu alors qu'elle regardait les vagues que le vent provoquait dans le feuillage des arbres de la forêt interdite.

-Pourquoi me faites-vous confiance? Souffla-t-elle. Je ne vous comprends pas. Assoma-t-elle simplement.

-Comme beaucoup de gens, ici. Ajouta-t-il. Je vous fais confiance parce que vous venez de quitter tout ce que vous connaissiez par amour pour votre fils.

-Mais je n'ai jamais pensé aux autres. Qui vous dit qu'une fois que j'aurai l'assurance que Drago est en sécurité, je ne vous trahirais pas? Demanda-t-elle blasée.

-Je pense que vous venez de prendre conscience de beaucoup de chose et que c'est justement cela qui vous empêchera de commetre des actes... Irréfléchis. Souffla-t-il en faisant toujours rouler sa mèche entre ses doigts.

-C'est bien mince pour faire confiance à quelqu'un... Commenta-t-elle.

-J'aime à faire confiance. Répondit-il. Et je _sais _que je peux vous faire confiance. Ajouta-t-il avec une mine entendue.

-Comment?

-Je suis voyant, répondit-il avec un sourire, Trelawney c'est mon deuxième nom. Et Narcissa réprima un éclat de rire.

-Donc... Si vous ne le_ saviez_ pas... Vous ne me feriez pas confiance. Conclut-elle.

-Si. La contredit-il. Mais peut-être pas aussi vite... Vous devriez parler avec Sirius. Ajouta-t-il distraitement.

-Il ne m'écoutera pas. On a plus été proche très proche depuis notre enfance. Et il a trop de préjugés. Souffla-t-elle, las.

-Je suis sure qu'il est capable de nous étonner. Après tout, qui aurait cru que Sirius Black allait devenir père? Lâcha-t-il avec un franc sourire.

-Père? Coassa Narcissa, réellement étonnée. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur... Souffla-t-elle.

-Elle s'appelle Elena... Elle a les yeux de son père, les yeux des Black. Lança-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Elena... Répéta Narcissa.

-Elena Kristal Black... Coompléta Gabriel. Kristal, c'est le prénom de la mère d'Evy.

-C'est un joli nom...Opina-t-elle distraitement. C'est vrai que je ne l'imaginais pas père...Souffla-t-elle encore. Mais...

-Mais? Demanda le plus jeune conscient de son hésitation.

-Evy est une _Moldus_. Comme Ted, le mari de Meda. Lança-t-elle en grimaçant.

Gabriel soupira bruyament avant de reprendre, en pesant chacun de ses mots.

-C'est important? Lança-t-il agaçé. Franchement... Tu l'aimes, non, ta soeur? Alors...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Le coupa-t-elle séchement.

Gabriel la regarda étrangement avant d'incliner légerement sa tête vers la droite.

-Si tu ne l'aimais pas, ses remarques ne t'auraient pas touchés et cela ne t'aurait pas fait reflechir...Expliqua-t-il savament.

-Peut-être... Souffla-t-elle tout bas. Quand on était petite, elle était presque une deuxième mère pour moi, elle avait presque le double de mon âge... On s'entendait vraiment bien. Raconta-t-elle nostalgique.

-Tu l'aimes... Alors si elle est heureuse, qu'est-ce que cela fait si c'est avec un moldus? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils ne sont _pas_ bien. Ils nous sont inferieurs et sont misérables. Nous avons _tellement_ plus de possibilités qu'eux...

-Alors c'est ça? Grogna Gabriel en se redressant et en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est une question de pouvoir? Tu as abandonné ta soeur et ton cousin pour une question de pouvoir? Cracha-t-il en regardant fixement les perles d'azur.

La jeune femme reste interdite devant sa réaction. L'homme, ainsi redressé, paraissait vraiment imposant. Pas qu'il était grand, non, en fait il mesurait à peine plus qu'elle mais il se dégageait de lui une impression de puissance non négligeable. Elle pouvait maintant l'observé plus précisement. Il avait un visage bien déssiné avec des traits assez prononcés. Un piercing ornait son arcade sourcillière gauche. Les deux cicatrices qu'elles avait déjà remarqué vieillisaient le visage et elle s'attarda sur l'éclair en se demandant qu'elle sorte de sortilège pouvait laisser une telle marque. Il avait des cheveux long d'un noir de jais sauf cette mèche verte qu'il n'arrêtais pas de chipoter, elle devait avoir une signification...Et ce regard, si vieux, si sombre, si blasé...Elle se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise sous ce regard émeraude... Regard qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part...

-Ecoute, reprit-il en retournant à la comtemplation du paysage, tu peux penser ce que tu veux c'est ton droit le plus strict mais tu ne peux en aucun imposer tes idées aux autres. Expliqua-t-il. Et encore moins, les renier ou les tuer parce qu'ils en ont d'autre...Rajouta-t-il plus sombre.

-Je parlerai à Meda. Souffla-t-elle. Et j'essayerai de parler avec Sirius...

-C'est tout ce que je demande... Souffla-t-il avec un sourire. Je pense que je vais y aller...

-Attendez! Lança-t-elle en le ratrrapant par le bras.

-Quoi?

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Vous vous y connaissez en magie runique?

-Heu... Non. Répondit-elle prise au dépouvus.

-Bien... Renseignez-vous sur l_'Espacis Tempus_. Indiqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Au revoir Narcissa. Souffla-t-il encore d'une voix douce.

-Au revoir Gabriel. Répondit-elle alors qu'il avait déjà passer la porte.

**Fin du Flash- Back**

Gabriel ne pouvait pas cacher que Narcissa l'avait déçue, il avait tant vu en elle la femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour son ami qu'il en avait oublié que c'était aussi une femme de mangemort ayant des idées presque aussi arrêtées que celles de son mari. Mais il s'était vite ressaisit, après tout il ne pouvait pas la juger...Severus aussi à un moment avait eu ces idées. Il avait, malgré tout, apprécié la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle, et il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était...Interressante. Le seul problème étant qu'il était quasiment sur qu'elle ne serait pas ravie de son identité.

Il était persuadé de la bonne volonté de la jeune femme. La génération de ses parents était une génération sacréfiée. Né soit du bon côté, soit du mauvais et avec un destin prévu d'avance. Les enfants de mangemorts étaient élevés dans les idéologies de leurs parents avec l'assurance de rejoindre les rangs du mage noire un jour, les enfants d'aurors ou purement « Gryffondor » étaient élevés dans la haine des Serpentard. Les enfants de Moldus devaient soit se défendre, soit se laisser marcher dessus. Ils devaient prendre position, c'était inévitable. Mais quand toute sa famille adopte une certaine position, qu'un choix different de notre part nous apporterait sa haine et que sa propre maison nous menaçait... Aurait-on vraiment le courage de prendre et d'assumer ce choix?

Par contre, il n'avait pas apprécié d'apprendre qu'Andromeda racontait à tout le monde qu'il avait tué Bellatrix... Et encore moins à sa fille de 13 ans. Il avait été particulièrement mal à l'aise quant à l'attitude de la jeune fille ( C'était trop bizarre de dire ça de sa « tante ») face à la mort. Avait-il été comme cela à 13 ans? Avait-il traité la mort si légerement? Ou du moins, l'assassinat? Bien sure... Il avait tué Quirrel mais c'était de l'auto-défense et il n'avait pas su ce qu'il faisait... Il avait tué le souvenir de Voldemort mais, justement, c'était un souvenir...Aurait-il pu tuer Sirius si Remus n'était pas intervenu? Aurait-il eu assez de haine, de rage pour cela? Assez d'inconscience?

Mais bon, la question n'était pas là...La question était de régler le problème de Meda ayant une langue trop longue. Il avait du attendre quelque jours avant que Meda ne revienne à Poudlard et qu'il puisse lui parler.

**Flash-Black**

-Andromeda? Je peux te parler...

Une réunion de l'ordre venait de se terminer (Une réunion des plus anesthésiante selon Gabriel) et il avait fait exprès de traîner le pas pour pouvoir lui parler en paix. Il ne restait qu'eux dans la salle de l'ordre (Salle à laquelle Gabriel ne se faisait résolument pas! Trop de luxe et assurément trop de rouge!).

-Je t'en prie... Lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire aimable.

-Pourquoi as-tu raconté à ta fille que c'était moi qui avait tué Bellatrix? Lança-t-il.

Il se rendit compte de la dureté de ses mots quand il vit Meda blêmir légerement. Il pouvait faire office de Sirius sur ce coup-là! Quelle idée de parler ainsi... C'était tout de même de sa soeur dont il s'agissait, Merlin!

-Excuse-moi... Lâcha-t-il plus calmement. Je ne voulais pas être si direct.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire en reprenant des couleurs. Je n'ai pas été très subtile non plus en racontant cela à Nymphadora...Je suis désolée Gabriel si je t'ai blessé d'une quelconque manière en faisant cela. Rajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Tu ne m'a pas blessé c'est juste que je ne suis pas fière de mon geste et Tonks, enfin je veux dire Dora, enfin ta fille quoi, s'embrouilla-t-il, à lançer ça avec tellement de désinvolture...

-Je lui parlerai... Assura Meda avec un sourire. Mais je voulais lui dire parce qu'elle avait toujours eu peur de Bella et j'ai voulu...

-Je comprend...

Un silence s'installa entre eux mais aucun des deux ne partit. Gabriel recommençait à jouer avec sa mèche verte tandis que Meda semblait plongée en pleine reflexion.

-J'ai parlé à Narcissa. Lâcha-t-il enfin brisant le silence.

-Et alors? Lança la plus agée, durement.

-Elle voudrait te parler. Répondit-il simplement.

-C'est faux. Elle n'a rien à me dire. Elle n'a pas supporté mon mariage avec Ted. Elle m'a reniée comme toute ma famille. Cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

-Sauf Sirius. Rajouta-t-il distraitement.

-Sauf Sirius. Opina-t-elle.

-Elle a reflechit. La situation lui a donné à reflechir. Expliqua-t-il toujours d'un calme olympien.

-Il est bien temps! Gronda-t-elle.

-Mieux vaux tard que jamais... Souffla-t-il.

-Et de quoi tu te mêles de toute façon? Ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires! C'est un problème de famille!!

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la refermer. Bordel! Que pouvait-il dire maintenant? Que pouvait-il répondre à ça?

-Ce sont mes affaires. Insista-t-il. Drago est... Enfin... Drago peut être quelqu'un de bien. Il mérite qu'on lui donne sa chance. Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour Narcissa, fais-le pour ton neveu... Toi qui lui en veut tellement parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais souciée de sa nièce: Montre lui l'exemple. Lâcha-t-il sans reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu... Tu connais Drago? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Personne ne te l'a dit? S'étonna-t-il.

-Non, plusieurs ont posés la question de ton identité à Albus mais il n'a voulu répondre à personne. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer aujourd'hui et les regard que mon cousin, les Potter et Remus te lancent... Eux, ils savent. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Bien observé. Nota-t-il avec un sourire.

-Et tu connais donc Nymphadora aussi... Vu ton hésitation sur son nom et comme tu connais Drago...Lança-t-elle d'un air entendu.

-Encore raison. Approuva-t-il avec un sourire. Je te fais confiance, Andromeda, mais je ne pense pas que te révéler mon identité soit très judiscieux.

-Je ne te demande rien. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je peux juste te dire que Drago en vaux réellement la peine. Martella-t-il.

-Alors j'irai parler à Cissy. Conclut Meda. Mais je ne promet rien quant à l'issue de la discussion...Souffla-t-elle plus bas.

-Merci. Répondit-il alors qu'un sourire se dissinait sur ses lèvres.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait réellement avec la jeune femme. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé que dans le contexte de l'Ordre, restant sympathique mais pas plus. Pour dire vrai, il ne s'était jamais posé beaucoup de question sur la mère de Tonks, il savait juste d'elle que sa famille l'avait renié à cause de son mariage avec Ted Tonks. Tonks, elle-même, n'en parlait pas beaucoup ou du moins, pas avec lui...Mais il devait se l'avouer, Andromeda Tonks avait tout d'une femme de tête, tout en possédant cette douceur qui la caractérisait si bien. Il avait été agréablement surpris et incroyablement soulagé, qu'elle ne lui en demande pas plus sur son identité. Bien que Voldemort état maintentant au courant, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'ébruité à tout vas...Il imaginait bien la douleur de la jeune femme, sa petite soeur l'avait trahi, renié, oublié et puis un jour, elle revenait les larmes aux yeux... Tout ça parce que son fils était en danger. Sans doute, cela paraissait trop facile aux yeux de tout le monde. Et sans doute que cela l'était d'un certain côté. Mais Meda avait finalement accepté de parler avec Narcissa et il en était satisfait...Surtout que la conversation en question en valait la peine...

**Flash-Back**

-Meda? Souffla Narcissa en s'approchant doucement de sa soeur.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le parc, à la lisière de la forêt. Narcissa s'était souvenue que Meda lui avait toutjours dit qu'elle adorait se promener le long de cette ligne invisible séparant l'innocence du parc de Poudlard et la réalité froide de la forêt interdite. Quand elle avait sur que Meda était au château; elle avait prit son courage à deux mains, et y était venue ne sachant pas exactement si elle voulait que sa soeur y soit ou pas. Mais elle était bien là, arpentant cette limite d'un air vague. Elle réflechissait songea la plus jeune.

-Meda... Reprit Narcissa voyant que sa soeur ne lui répondait pas. Je suis désolé... Tu avais raison... Je ne me suis pas inquietée de toi ou de Nymphadora...

-Et tu crois que ça va suffire? Siffla Meda. Tu crois qu'il suffit d'un bref «_ je suis désolée_ » pour que je te prenne dans mes bras?

-Non. Répondit Cissa. Mais j'esperais que... Que ce serait un bon début. Conclut-elle penaude.

-Tu en a du culot, tu sais, Cissy... Continua la plus agée. C'est trop facile de changer d'opinion quand cela te convient, quand un être cher est en danger... C'est trop facile, Cissy. Souffla-t-elle encore. Si tu veux un _bon début_, comme tu dis, prouve-moi qu'on peut avoir confiance en toi, prouve-moi que ta décision n'est pas temporaire... Et je serai peut-être prête à te pardonner ces dernières années...

-Comment? Pressa Cissa quelque peu anxieuse.

-Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur les plans de Voldemort...Donne-nous les plans du Manoir Malfoy, les noms des mangemorts que tu connaît, tout les détails qui pourrait être d'une importance capitale...Répondit-il rapidement.

-Je... Je ne peux pas... Il me tuerait s'ils me retrouvaient. Ils tueraient Drago. C'est impossible Meda. Tu ne comprend pas!

-Tu vois, Cissy, comme tu es... Siffla Meda avec hargne. Tu viens ici, ramper au pied de Dumbledore dans l'espoir d'une protection mais jamais tu n'oserais ne serait-ce qu'esquisser la moindre petite aide... Des gens meurent, Cissy, des gens meurent chaque jour et des centaines de personnes sont mortes à cause de ton _Maître _pendant que tu te préoccupais seulement de _ta_ vie et de celle de _ton_ fils... Tu es egoïste à un point,_ petite soeur_...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le massacre qu'ils font!! Se défendit la plus jeune.

-Mais tu les regardes tuer des gens...Tu ne fais rien! Strictement rien! Tu te contente d'élever ton fils selon leur précepte, de faire de lui un futur assassin! Tu n'as pas protesté quand ils m'ont reniés, quand ils ont reniés Sirius... Tu n'as pas dit mot quand Bella traitait Ted d'insectes et de vermine, tu n'a pas bougé quand ils traitaient _ta_ nièce de sang-impur! Sanglota presque Meda. Tu m'as laissé tombé! Ragea-t-elle.

-Je... je suis désolée. Souffla Cissa les yeux embués de larmes. Je ne me rendais pas compte...

-C'est trop facile. Répondit l'aînée, amer.

-A qui? Lança résolument Cissa.

-Quoi?

-A qui je dois tout.. Dire? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

-Gabriel ou Albus. Répondit Meda après un moment de réflexion.

-Bien... Je vais aller voir Gabriel. Conclut-elle. Elle était plus à l'aise avec le plus jeune qu'avec Dumbledore. Dis...Je pourrais voir ma nièce? Souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Meda la regarda étrangement avant de lançer d'un ton plus doux.

-Seulement si je peux voir mon neveu...Souffla-t-elle en retour.

**Fin Du Flash-Back**

Gabriel était infiniment satisfait de la conversation... Il avait su qu'elle s'était parlée grâce à la carte des maraudeurs et comme aucune des deux n'était partie précipitament, il estimait que cela aurait pu être pire. Et il fut amplement satisfait quand Cissa lui annonça qu'elle voir sa nièce et que Drago allait rencontrer sa tante. Il était persuadé que Drago n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche, après tout, il avait vu Meda gifler sa mère...Cissa avait donc tenu sa parole et avait parlé à Meda. Restait à parler avec Sirius, qui y était nettement moins enclin. Il avait tout bonnement refuser de lui parler et quittait la pièce dés qu'elle y entrait...

**Flash-Back**

-Sirius tu pourrais faire un effort! Gronda Gabriel en le rattrapant dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi? Répondit celui-ci. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des excuses stupides et hypocrites, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse le coup de l'amoureuse éperdue qui a simplement suivit l'amour de sa vie!

-Mais c'est la vérité! Gronda à son tour Narcissa qui venait d'arriver.

-Arrêtes!! Cria Sirius. Arrêtes! Rien ne justifie ton... Inactivité pendant que d'autres essayaient de faire quelque chose! Gronda-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus grave.

-Des autres... Comme toi, c'est ça! Et bien, désolé Sirius, mais tout le monde n'a pas eu du soutien comme toi! Tout le monde n'a pas eu le courage de se détacher comme toi tu l'a fait de la famille! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

-Tu avais le moyen de faire le bon choix, _je _t'aurais épauler!!

-Toi? Le stupide Gryffondor que tu étais n'aurait jamais aidé un Serpentard! Cousine ou pas! Répondit-elle, sèche. Toi et tes petits copains ne perdiez jamais l'occasion de ridiculiser ma maison! Mais j'étais dans ton année, _j'_était la cousine du traître à son sang! _J'_ai du prendre sur moi pour pouvoir survivre dans cette maison!

-Ne mêle pas James et Remus à ça! Répliqua-t-il venimeux. Ils n'ont rien avoir la dedans!

-Ils ont tout à avoir! C'est grâce à eux que tu es devenu ce que tu es! C'est eux qui t'ont soutenu! Tu as eu de la chance, Sirius, d'être réparti à Gryffondor! Tu crois vraiment que ton soi-disant meilleur ami de Potter aurait été ami avec toi si tu avais été à Serpentard! Cracha-t-elle.

-Je t'INTERDIS de les mêler à nos histoires! Gronda-t-il, le regard voilé de colère. Et tu n'as rien compris! Ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que je suis devenu ce que je suis devenu! C'est pour eux! C'est vrai, j'ai eu de la chance d'être à Gryffondor, parce que là-bas je les ai trouvé et j'ai compris que le sang n'était pas tout! On a eu la même éducation, Cissa! On avait les mêmes bases! On est entrés avec les mêmes idées à Poudlard!

-Mais tu es allé à GRYFFONDOR! Hurla-t-elle. Les gens ne te jetaient pas des regard haineux! Ils ne te traitaient pas de mangemort!

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois! J'étais un Black, une des maisons noires les plus grandes! Bien sur qu'on m'a traité de mangemort! Bien sur que James m'a mené la vie dure! Bien sur qu'on s'est détesté! Mais j'ai compris! Et j'ai changé POUR eux! Cria-t-il.

-Tu n'avouera jamais qu'on a pas eu les mêmes chances, Sirius. Souffla-t-elle las.

-Admettons... Souffla Sirius agaçé. Pourquoi n'a tu pas réagi quand ils m'ont renié?

-Tu étais parti de chez tes parents! Tante Walburga était très triste de ton départ! Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu le faisais! Tu... Tu est parti sans raison.

-Ma_ chère _mère était triste de perdre son héritier et je l'ai fait pour la même raison que toi!Lança-t-il, amer.

-Je l'ai fait par amour pour mon fils, Sirius. Annonça-t-elle agaçée.

-Et moi, je l'ai fait par amour pour mes amis. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Donne au moins une chance à ton petit-cousin...

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça? Lança-t-il du tac au tac.

-Donne-lui une chance d'être plus que l'héritier des Malfoy...D'être lui... Souffla-t-elle, las.

Sirius prit quelques secondes pour répondre. Lui, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on le differencie des Black, pour qu'on voit plus en lui que le descendant du grand Phineas Nigellus, le fils aînée de Walburga... Non, il avait voulu être lui, Sirius Orion Black, juste lui. Et il devait bien reconnaître que s'aurait été très malvenu et hypocrite de ne voir en Drago que le fils de Lucius.

-Bien, répondit-il. Si tu veux, ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise, tu peux venir voir Elena...

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Gabriel s'était fait discret tout le long de la conversation, restant à une distance raisonnable de la conversation. Il n'avait pas vraiment entendu toute la discussion, seulement les éclats de voix (Ce qui était déja pas mal) mais vu le ton calme sur lequelle cela c'était fini, le résultat devait plutôt être positif...Une chose est sure, il n'avait jamais pensé à comment Sirius avait été acceuillis dans la maison Gryffondor... Remus lui avait conté maintes et maintes aventures et péripéties des maraudeurs mais il ne lui avait jamais dit comment le groupe s'était formés. Il lui avait raconté sa propre première rencontre avec James, dans leur dortoir commun et sa rencontre avec Peter dans le train. Le fait que James et Peter se connaissait depuis un petit moment à cause des parents du dernier. Mais jamais il ne lui avait raconté la première renconre entre Sirius et James. Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Cela n'avait pas pu être l'amour fou. James, elevé par un auror, et avec des préjugés assez important et Sirius, elevé dans la magie noire, et avec une éducation bien spécifique. Mais Sirius avait bien été elevé dans la magie noire, il avait grandi avec l'idée que les moldus n'était rien et comme n'importe quel enfant , il avait du acceptés les idées de ses parents... Peut-être pour les réfutés par la suite mais le fait qu'a 11 ans, il avait du prendre celle de ses parents comme les siennes... L'idée d' un Sirius de 11 ans se transposa à l'image d'un blond à l'allure fier du même âge...Et Gabriel ne savait pas comment réagir. Il devrait demander des explications, un des jours...

Toujours est-il que Cissa avait prit au mot sa soeur et qu'elle était venue le voir rapidement. Lui déballant tout ce qu'elle savait.

**Flash-back**

-Narcissa? S'étonna Garbriel en ouvrant sa porte.

-Je peux entrer? Demanda la blonde d'un ton neutre.

-Bien sur... Bien sur... Assura-t-il en la laissant entrer. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Non, merci. Je dois te parler. Lança-t-elle sans préambule.

-Ben... Vas-y...

-J'ai parlé à Meda... Souffla-t-elle. Et elle m'a dit que pour montrer que j'étais digne de confiance, je devais raconter tout ce que je savais...

-Oui... Et? Pourquoi moi?

-C'était toi ou le Professeur Dumbledore... Lança-t-elle négligement. Elle ne comprend pas que si je fais ça, c'est mon arrêt de mort! Lança-t-elle encore.

-Tu dois prendre parti, Narcissa...Lâcha-t-il plus froid. Tu ne peux pas espérer qu'on te protége sans rien demander et en priant pour que tu sois honnête...Expliqua-t-il.

-Alors, si je vous comprend bien, vous ne protéger que les gens qui peuvent pour renseigner? Siffla-t-elle.

-Ne dis pas de bétise, Cissa...Lança-t-il agaçé. On te protégera de toute manière mais comprend-nous un peu... Tu sais des choses, tu veux qu'on te protége, tu as peur pour ton fils, ne penses-tu pas que d'autre personne mérite d'être protégée? Que d'autre mère s'inquiète pour la vie de leurs enfants? Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir Cissa, tu n'es pas la seule à risquer la mort...Lança-t-il durement.

-Je sais ça! S'agaça-t-elle.

-Alors agis en conséquence, bordel! Il sera trop tard quand tu perdra ceux qui te sont chers pour nous dévoiler ce que tu sais! Tu attend quoi?! La mort de Meda? De Dora?! Siffla-t-il.

Le coup parti tout seul et Gabriel porta sa main sur sa joue endolorie.

-Je t'interdis de sous-entendre que je veux la mort de ma soeur! Lança-t-elle froidement. Yaxley, Jugson, Selwyn, Dolohov, Mcnair, Mulciber, celui-ci est spécialiste dans l'Imperium, les frères Lestranges Rabastan et Rodolphus, Rosier, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, Pettigrew, Parkinson et Avery. Ces les seuls mangemort que je connaisse... Récita-t-elle d'une voix atone.

-Et ton mari... Souffla Gabriel.

-Exact. Et mon mari. Approuva-t-elle.

-Que sais-tu d'autre? Des détails...

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très interressé par toi...

-Je sais! Autre chose? La coupa-t-il.

-Bien... C'est surement rien... Mais, il y a peu, après la mort de Bella... Il a demandé à Rodolphus d'aller à Gringott et de lui ramener quelque chose... Souffla-t-elle.

-Une coupe? S'empressa-t-il de demander, excité.

-Oui, je crois... je l'ai juste entrevue...

-Sais-tu où il l'a emmené? Interrogea-t-il pressant.

-Bien, Lucius s'est un peu laissé aller ce soir-là... Il m'a dit que le Maître lui avait confié une mission dans les environs de _Barjow et Beurk_...Répondit la jeune femme un peu perdue ne voyant pas où cela pouvait bien les mener.

Gabriel se redressa vivement.

-On doit parler au directeur! Lâcha-t-il.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Et les voilà, maintenant, dans le bureau du directeur. Le prochain horcruxe en vue...


	74. Les sous sol de Barjow et Beurk

Bien bien bien, je voudrais encore une fois vous remerciez de me lire et de prendre le temmps de mettre une reviews...

Donc Merci à Morgannwg, ayuluna, Marmel, tempête sanguine, Max1002, Estelle Uzumaki, Dark Deus, LuckyPotterCullen, Maelys Halliwell Black, mushu1, Dumbar, Zaika, tchaye, Thalys, Vic, Isatis, 666naku, titmo, ep, Klaude, Adelhaidis, lena163, minniehina ( Ou cashie!! lol), tania, ofel, chacra, Mazdou, oOBlanche NeigeOo, Ekopea, Grispoils, Dumby95, Jits, Emera17, Siria7, Mademoiselle Mime, Biblou, Naelith, delseroasn, La-p'tite-tete, gaelmage, tessa2007, Elladora Narcissa Black, Deesse de la lune, Sweety, Lunicorne, Voldemort xxx, Memelyne, Sarah, Charlène, Valabo, Ludivine, marli-slashs fan, Touraz, Flore Jade, cealya potter, afreen, Alexandra, qqth, pacha8, Eileen Ana, tipex, Storm-lion, Une lectrice passionnée, g33KJP,  
Eliane And Katusha, Egwene Al' Vere, Demenciae, Kanea67, Adelhaidiq, syana, pouchy, Sylve, mistra, philippe,strawberries.X, Keate, Narcissss, egwene, shaushka, Gidro, May-Moony, Aerin, Bachelor, Aaron6491, wolf potter, Azarielle, Yoniix, Pog, Fl4shii, Elise, Julie Delon, ruandi, valou, khaoula, La Rose de Minuit, Mirou chocolat, Esteru, tchingtchong, Ewilan Potter, MellePotter, manouchkaia, isoulou, L'ange demoniaque, emi001, mikhail87, Srithanio, Ellenmenel, lunathelunatique, pocabie, lovedeyaoi, lyschan, Jenin, lilyémeraude, orianne T., superluna,entre nos mots, misstix, Kandarisar, kiki1992, anon, aby, PACO, Anna Kalessin, Aryade, Soleil du Matin, 3lle,Auctor, jihane, lovenarusasu, séraphine, Ange, H-22, juliepotter, alex, Alixelle, illusion, line, osmose, Noel noir pour les Riches, naste, Sscomplexe, maelaw, Leren, Black27, Gaby27, July Reed, Liz54210, salma snape, songes, julie-magyar, Alpo, et bien d'autre...

Apres tant de chapitres, tant d'aventures et tant de fidelité, un remerciement en regle était inevitable...

* * *

-Que se passe-t-il Gabriel? Demanda Dumbledore de son ton habituel en le regardant par-dessus ses eternelles lunettes en demi-lune. En cet instant, Albus Dumbledore donnait plus que jamais l'image du gentil grand-père à laquelle il voulait tant qu'on l'associe.

Gabriel soupira lourdement, la conversation promettait d'être longue...

-Je crois que j'ai une piste pour le prochain horcruxe. Lança-t-il avec détermination.

Sirius lui asséna un regard noir signifiant clairement:_ Pourquoi tu parles de ça devant Narcissa_? Auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

-On t'écoute... Lança vivement James.

-Cissa...Tu veux bien leur dire ce que tu m'a dit en dernier? Souffla-t-il doucement en direction de la blonde.

Celle-ci le regarda perplexe avant d'acquièscer. Elle avait beau être la femme d'un mangemort, elle ne connaissait que des rudiments de magie noire et de ce fait, n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'était un _horcruxe_. Elle pouvait encore entendre les mots de Lucius tout droit sortis de la bouche du Maître..._Les femmes n'ont aucun besoin de ce genre de connaissance_...Encore une fois cela dépendait de quelle femme et équivalait à dire que les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à engendrer progéniture. La jeune femme frissona à cette idée dérangeante, Lucius n'avait jamais vu en elle qu'une matrice, n'est-ce pas? Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi pensait-elle à ce genre de chose maintenant?

Le surnom et la familliarité de Gabriel provoqua plusieurs réactions. Sirius fronça les sourcils jusqu'a ce que ceux-ci ne forment plus qu'une seule ligne d'un noir profond contrairement à James qui les haussa bien haut dans son front. Severus eu un sourire imperceptible pour quiconque n'ayant pas le P_etit Severus illustré _n'aurait pu décrypter et les yeux bleu claire de Dumbledore pétillèrent davantage. Narcissa se surpris à ne pas déprécier le fait qu'il la tutoie et pour dire vrai, elle en était même satisfaite.

-Et bien... Peu après la mort de Bella, il a demandé à Rodolphus de lui rapporter quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait confié à Bella et qui était encore dans son coffre à Gringott. Ensuite, Lucius m'a confié que le Maître lui avait attribué une mission, de toute évidence en rapport avec cet objet, dans les environs de_ Barjow et Beurk_. Expliqua-t-elle calmement en reportant exactement ce qu'elle savait.

-Et alors? Lança Sirius. Cet objet c'est l'horcruxe?

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitot pour fixer son regard sur Narcissa qui sourit largement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Gabriel. Le rassura-t-elle. J'ai fait des recherches sur le sort dont tu m'as parlé. Je sais que tu viens d'un autre monde. Même si je ne sais pas encore qui tu es...Souffla-t-elle.

-Même Meda ne le sait pas. Cela ne doit pas se savoir. Expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha silencieusement la tête montrant ainsi qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle se doutait bien que pour que le Maître soit si _enjoué_, la révélation devait être imposante.

-Donc, commença Gabirel, dans mon monde la coupe de pouffsouffle se trouvait à Gringott. Nous n'avons pas eu de grandes difficultés pour le récupérer puisque les gobelins étaient de notre côté.

-Tu as combattu avec les gobelins? S'étonna Rogue, septique.

-Exactement. Ils sont des alliés de choix dans une bataille. Indiqua-t-il sur un ton professoral. Donc, nous n'avons pas eu de difficultés majeur mais je ne savais pas si dans ce monde-ci aussi, il se trouvait là... Apparement si. Soupira-t-il, ennuyé. Si j'avais su...

-Mais tu ne le savais pas... Le reprit James. Et de toute manière cela aurait posé beaucoup plus de difficulté puisque les gobelins sont neutres, ici... Expliqua-t-il.

-C'est normal. Ce n'est pas une guerre ouverte. Une guerre mondial si vous préféré... Les gobelins ne prendront parti que quand aucune autre solution ne leur apparaîtra... Expliqua-t-il à titre indicatif.

-Mais comment pouvons-nous savoir où il l'a plaçé, maintenant? Souffla Sirius, les épaules basses.

-Nous pouvons toujours interrogé Barjow... Cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il l'ai caché dans la boutique ou dans les environs. Voldemort connait bien la boutique, il y a travaillé... Expliqua-t-il.

-Ha bon?

-Oui, il y a travaillé un moment... Cela lui a permi de répérer les objets ayant appartenus aux fondateurs comme la coupe. Expliqua-t-il savament.

-On y va quand? Lança Sirius en se levant prestement.

-Attend! Siffla Gabriel. Ce qui m'ennuie ce n'est pas qu'on ne sache pas précisement où il est mais plutôt le simple fait que Tom ait eu le besoin de le déplacer... Cela veut dire qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il va surement vérifier les autres et quand il verra qu'ils ne sont plus là, je ne suis pas sure que sa réaction soit des meilleurs. Il va, de plus, augmenté la protection du dernier... Considérablement.

-Peut-être pas. Objecta Severus. A mon avis, il avait beaucoup plus confiance en Bella qu'en Rodolphus. Bella était une intime du Lord, pas son mari. Je crois qu'il tenait simplement à ne rien risquer. Et de toute façon, commen pourrait-il se douter de quelque chose? Il ne connait pas l'entiereté de la prophétie et n'a donc aucun raison tangible de se méfier de... Toi. Expliqua-t-il.

-C'est juste. Souffla Gabriel. Il y a peut-être un moyen simple de savoir où Lucius a placé l'horcruxe et même... Dobby! Kreattur! Lança-t-il résolument.

Deux « _crack_ » sonore se firent entendre. Le sourire de Dobby se changea vite en une expression horrifiée quand il vit Narcissa.

-Maîtresse Narcissa! Maîtresse Narcissa! Couina l'elfe. Le Maître vous cherche! Il n'est pas content! Pas content du tout! Couina-t-il encore. Il a ordonné à Dobby et à Kreattur de lui dire si on vous voyait! Gémissa-t-il en se dirigeant déja vers la porte dans la ferme intention de se cogner dedans.

-C'est vrai, Maîtresse. Le Maître est très très fâché contre la Maîtresse et le petit maître. Acheva Kreattur, les oreilles plus courbées et plus basses que d'habitude.

Narcissa observait elle aussi les deux elfes horrifiées. S'ils rapportaient à Lucius où ils se trouvaient, ce serait...Elle observa ensuite Gabriel, se demandant comment et pourquoi le jeune homme avait pu appeler les deux elfes de maison.

-Calmez-vous...Leur souffla-t-il. Dobby, arrêtes! Ordonna-t-il fermement alors que l'elfe commençait déja à se punir. Je peux vous faire confiance, n'est-ce pas? Vous ne direz rien à Lucius Malfoy...

Les deux elfes le regardèrent suppliant avant de répondre.

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Maître Gabriel! Glapirent-ils en coeur malgré une voix tremblante.

Gabriel soupira non de soulagement mais de tristesse de faire cela à ses amis.

-Je suis désolé de vous demander ça... Souffla-t-il. Mais ... Savez-vous où est allé Monsieur Malfoy peu après la mort de Bellatrix? Il n'a rien dit? Vous n'avez rien entendu?

Nous n'écoutons pas aux portes, Maître Gabriel! S'indigna Dobby dans une expression choquée.

-Kreattur? Souffla-t-il sachant que ce n'était pas ce que gênait l'elfe.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur Gabriel, Kreattur ne sait rien...Soupira l'elfe, déçu de ne pouvoir aider son ami/maître.

-Ce n'est rien Kreattur, ce n'est rien... Le rassura Gabriel en posant sa main sa frêle épaule. Je peux te poser une autre question, Kreattur?

-Bien sur, Maitre Gabriel, bien sur...S'empressa de répondre l'elfe en relevant un regard brillant vers lui.

-Tu sais... Est-ce que Tu-sais-qui ou quelqu'un d'autre est retourné dans la grotte où Ton Maître voulait aller?

-Mon Maître? S'étonna Kreattur.

-Oui... Répondit Gabriel en le regardant dans les yeux... Ton seul et unique Maître... Avec moi. Souffla-t-il.

Le regard de Kreattur s'illumina et Sirius manqua de s'étrangler devant ce spectale plus qu'inhabituel pour lui mais bien vite, les deux yeux exhorbités se voilèrent de tristesse.

-Personne n'est retrouné à la grotte de Maître Regulus à par vous, Maître Gabriel...Kreattur a sruveillé, Kreattur sait que c'était important pour Maître Regulus.

-Merci, Kreattur. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Regulus serait infiniment fier de toi. Souffla-t-il à l'elfe qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le silence retomba sur le bureau alors que les deux elfes disparaissaient bruyamment, silence qui fut rompu rapidement par un Sirius hors de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Qu'est-ce que mon mangemort de frère vient faire là dedans? Gabriel?! Gronda-t-il en s'emportant.

-Calme-toi et arrête de crier. Ordonna le plus jeune en s'enfoncant dans son siège. Bon, écoutes Sirius, il faut que tu saches que...

-Quoi? Siffla Sirius d'une voix basse, contenant difficelement son empressement.

-Regulus était bel et bien un mangemort, d'accord, mais vers la fin, il a découvert le vrai visage de Voldemort et il a essayé d'enrayer son projet.

-Enrayer son projet? Répéta Narcissa, étonnée.

Regulus et elle avait toujours été très proches, plus que de simples ami, développant un lien quasi-fraternel. En rompant tout lien avec Sirius, elle s'était rapprochée du plus jeune Black. Regulus avait toujours été moins voyant que son frère. Plus timide. Plus renfermé. Plus secret. Plus discret.

Dès sa troisième année, il avait rejoint le clan des futurs mangemort de Serpentard copinant avec Nott, Rogue, Avery et les autres. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, Regulus était aussi bon que son frère dans la plupart des matières, et même davantage en sortilège. Et étant le frère du traître, il avait du redoubler d'effort pour prouver qu'il n'était en rien comparable à celui-ci...

Ce qui étonnait la jeune femme, c'est que Regulus avait toujours été le premier quand il s'agissait de l'idéologie des Sang-Purs. Traitant tout ce qui n'était pas digne de ce rang avec mépris. Il avait tout de suite accepté avec orgeuil et honneur le fait d'être introduit comme mangemort, il avait regardé sa marque avec admiration, il avait observé son frère avec haine et colère quand celui-ci s'était affiché avec Potter et ses comparses.

Mais c'est vrai... C'est vrai que quand elle y pensait, Regulus n'avait jamais prit plaisir à la magie noire, il n'avait jamais lançé le sort de la mort, détestait lançer le doloris. Il avait eu une crise de larme horrible quand Sirius avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Car aussi jeune qu'il était, il savait que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se haïssaient comme il savait aussi qu'il serait envoyé à Serpentard. Elle avait toujours vu cette douleur sourde dans son regard après que Sirius ait fuit la demeure familialle.

Regulus Arcturus Black avait été quelqu'un de bien, mais comme bien d'autre avant et après lui, il avait suivi la voie que ses parents lui avait traçée en essayant d'y trouver son compte.

-Oui, reprit Gabriel, et il avait réussi dans mon monde. Il avait récupéré et caché le médaillon de Serpentard.

-Mais il ne l'as pas fait, ici... Souffla Sirius, décontenancé.

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Répondit Gabriel.

-Les aurors l'ont tué avant. Acheva l'aîné des Black, las.

On ne peut pas dire que les deux frères se soient un jour entendu comme larron en foire. L'aîné était trop exubérant pour le cadet malgré les récriminations de leur mère et le cadet pas assez extraverti au gout de l'aîné. Mais ils s'étaient toujours relativement entendu, ils n'y avaient jamais eu de querelles qu'un petit duel n'avait pas réglé ( Leur père encourageait vivement ce genre de réglement de compte, _cela leur forgera le caractère_, disait-il de sa voix épaisse) mais il n'y avait pas non plus de discution profonde, de silence apaisant, de regard éloquent ou de sourire réconfortant. Ils étaient frère et pourtant bien trop different pour être proche. Ils s'aimaient mais pas assez pour surmonter leur famille. Sirius regrettait, aujourd'hui, de ne pas avoir connu son frère. Parce qu'un frère, même s'il est different, reste un frère. Et c'est bien triste qu'il ne l'ait compris qu'à la mort de celui-ci...Pas qu'il avait pardonné à son frère à ce moment-là mais juste... Il était trop tard depuis longtemp pour qu'une quelconque réconciliation soit possible de toute façon... Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Et le fait qu'il connaissait si peu son frère, même si cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant, lui fit mal.

-Donc, souffla Cissa embarassée, tu l'as connu, toi, dans ton monde?

Gabriel la regarda un moment avant de sourire tristement. C'était bien un espoir pour la femme que, quelque part, Regulus soit toujours en vie.

-Non. Il est mort peu de temps après avoir accompli ce qu'il devait faire. Tué par les mangemorts. Répondit-il sincérement.

Un silence presque inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Il s'était fourvoyé sur son frère toute ces années... Narcissa aussi pour des raisons presque identiques. Et James regardait son frère mal à l'aise, trop conscient des relations tendues que Sirius avait entretenu avec son frère. C'est Rogue qui rompit le silence en premier.

-Alors... Pour cet horcruxe, que fait-on?

-Je vais y aller. Conclut Gabriel. Je vais faire un tour dans l'Allée des embrumes et chez _Barjow et Beurk. _Je suis sur que j'y trouverai la coupe...

-Tu n'iras pas seul! Tonna James en se redressant.

-Si. Répliqua Gabriel, froid.

-Non, je t'accompagne. Lança le plus agé d'un ton irrévocable.

-Moi aussi. Souffla Sirius.

-Et pourquoi vous? Siffla Gabriel toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de travailler avec eux. Pourquoi pas Rémus? Porposa-t-il ayant l'habitude de travailler avec le loup-garou.

-Il est à l'infirmerie... Répliqua Sirius en le regardant bizarement.

-Ho...C'est vrai. Répondit-il, se giflant mentalement pour ne pas y avoir penser.

-Pourquoi tu le veux lui, absolument? Demanda James, suspicieux.

-J'ai... L'habitude de travailler avec lui. Répondit-il, honnêtement.

-Ho...Bien... Je suis capitaine des aurors et Sirius est sous-capitaine. Nous sommes les mieux plaçés pour t'accompagner. Indiqua-t-il d'un ton toujours plein de conviction.

-Je sais... Souffla Gabriel, résigné. Il vaut peut-être mieux que Barjow ne vous voit pas. Désillusionnez-vous ou prend ta cape d'invisibilité, James. Lança-t-il.

-Ma cape? Comment tu...S'étonna James. Laisses tomber. Continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

...

-Tu va nous dire MAINTENANT où Lucius est allé quand il a rapporté la coupe!! Tonna Gabriel d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage bouffi de Barjow.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Bégaya l'homme en se retenant avec grande peine de trembler devant le regard inquisiteur de Gabriel.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la boutique avait réellement changé, mais elle n'était pas à proprement parlé la même non plus. Tout comme l'Allée des Embrumes, d'ailleurs. La même atmosphère pesante y regnait, le même air chargé de plomb, on y croisait les mêmes regard partagé entre la méfiance et une curiosité malsaine, les mêmes murmures douteux accompagnaient le passage de chaque nouvelle tête... Et la même brume flottait avec morosité. Plus ils s'étaient approchés du magasin de magie noire, plus la brume devenait épaisse et plus la tristesse et le desespoir le gagnaient... Ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille quant à cet horcruxe. Il savait depuis belle lurette combattre les détraqueurs et leurs effets ce qui ne signifiait en aucun cas, qu'il y était moins sensible.

-Ne me ment pas, Barjow... Je te jure que Voldemort n'est rien comparé à moi quand je me met en colère... Grogna-t-il d'une voix basse, promesse de mille et un supplice.

-Je vous jure!! Répliqua l'autre alors que la sueur perlait de son front moite autant du à la menace qu'a l'utilisation du nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-C'est ton dernier mot? Susurra Gabriel, mauvais.

L'homme demeura un moment sans réaction avant d'avaler sa salive et d'hocher sa tête de bas en haut. Les yeux de Gabriel s'étaient rapetissés instantanément et d'une main il alla chercher sa baguette. Il sentit derrière lui James et Sirius s'agités alors qu'ils étaient toujours invisible, s'apprêtant sûrement à l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait...L'homme avait les yeux fixés sur la baguette et sa respiration s'accelera...

-Deflorescare! Siffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers une plante dans le fond de la boutique. Celle-ci se fana immédiatement, jusqu'a ce que les fleurs s'étiolent complètement. Si tu ne veux pas ressembler à cette plante défraîchie d'ici peu, tu as interet à me parler...

-Je... je ...

-Il aspire la force vital et te laisse completement vide... Tu meurs lentement, tu n'as plus aucune force, totalement faible... Murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et monocorde. La magie noire dans toute sa splendeur... Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Au sous-sol! Il est descendu au sous-sol!! Cria enfin l'autre, complétment effrayé.

-Merci. Lança Gabriel avec un sourire. C'est une brave décision. Ajouta-t-il en lâchant Barjow qui recula de quelque pas. Je vais descendre et pour être sur que tu ne vas appeler personne, un des mes amis va rester ici.

-Q... Qui? Coassa l'autre. Vous êtes seuls... Remarqua-t-il.

-Bon sens de l'observation mais...Je ne crois pas non... Souffla Gabriel alors qu'un sort venu de nul part entailla profondément le comptoir.

L'homme ouvrit grand ses yeux en regardant son comptoir avant de regarder partout dans sa boutique pour enfin se rendre compte que l'autre était sûrement invisible.

-Bien, donc, tu ne bouge pas de là... Et pour être sur, on va fermer boutique... Lança Gabriel en se dirigeant vers la porte et en retournant la pancarte Ouvert/Fermé. C'est clair? Lança-t-il plus rudement.

L'homme se contenta d'hocher sa tête légerement en bougonnant. Gabriel savait que James et Sirius ne devait probablement pas être très content et il ne savait pas du tout qui allait se proposer pour rester.

Repérant facilement la porte menant au sous-sol, il s'y dirigea. La porte était d'un vert délavé, aux bords émoussés et grinçante. Il la poussa, s'y engoufra et laissa la porte un moment ouverte pour que l'autre puisse entrer à son tour. Une fois celle-ci refermée derrière eux, James apparut. Et Gabriel ne su pas s'il était soulagé ou non que se soit lui et non Sirius qui soit descendu avec lui. Il s'inquiètait moins pour James, ce qui était normal vu qu'il ne l'avait pas à proprement parler vu mourir et qu'il le connaissait moins. Et pourtant l'idée de le savoir en danger l'agaçait au plus haut point et l'inquiètait comme pas deux ce qui était complétement débile puisqu'il était tout de même capitaine des aurors...Et puis, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'inquiètait pour eux, puisque eux n'était pas sa famille, n'est-ce pas? Il ne chercha pas plus à s'interroger sur ses sentiments trop confus et infiniment trop compliqué pour lui... James le regardait et semblait comprendre le débat interieur, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne disait rien, se contentait d'attendre que Gabriel ait rassemblé ses idées.

Face à eux, s'étendait un escalier en bois d'aspect peu engageant, il semblait assez long puisqu'il ne voyait pas la fin là d'où ils étaient. Ce qui, de toute manière n'était pas bien étonnant puisque la cage d'escalier n'était seulement éclairée que par quelques flambeaux répartis ça et là de part et d'autre des marches. Le plafond était bas et s'il savaient fait quelques centimètres de plus, ils auraient probablement du se courber pour pourvoir se mouvoir facilement. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, ils descendirent les marches. L'humidité était de plus en plus présente contrairement à la chaleur qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. L'obscurité était complète entre les flambeaux ensorcelés pour ne jamais s'éteindre et plus ils avançaient plus ceux-ci étaient espacés...L'air sentait le renfermé et malgré l'humidité, il semblait lourd...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une cave tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Quelques cartons, caisses et chaudrons étaient dispersés un peu partout ainsi que d'anciennes marchandises ne se vendant pas bien...Sur une étagère étaient disposés plusieurs livres de magie noire totalement interdis à la vente, des ingrédients de potions eux aussi interdis à la vente comme des écailles de dragon (Les dragon étant une espèce protégé, seules leur ventricules pouvaient être prélevés sur des spécimens malades ou vieux...) mais aussi du sang de licorne, et des flacons entier de Felix Felicis dont l'usage était plus que réglementé. Dans un chaudron bouillonait une potion transparent aux reflets violet, une fumée grisâtre s'en échappait et elle dissipait dans l'air une odeur forte de menthe et de venin d'Acromentula...Sur le chaudron était inscrit « _Contre Serum de Vérité_ », Gabriel ne savait pas si cette potion existait bel et bien mais ne s'y attarda pas trop. Sur le mur du fond était accrochés ou exposés plusieurs appareils de torture moldus et sorcier. Les mangemorts avaient beau détester les moldus, ils appréciaient pourtant grandement leur technique de torture moyennageuse...Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand son regard tomba sur un fouet, frisson que James remarqua avec un regard inquiet...

-Il n'y a pas d'autre issue... Souffla James déçu.

-Je suis sur que si... Répondit Gabriel. Il faut juste que je me concentre...

-Pour quoi?

-Pour sentir la magie de Voldemort. Tout sorcier peut sentir la magie d'un autre mais comme j'ai un lien avec Voldemort, je peux plus facilement sentir la sienne...

Le plus jeune s'arrêta de marcher et se concentra sur sa respiration. Ne pensant qu'à l'air qui entrait et sortait à un rythme particulier. Il visualisa ensuite sa magie, comme il l'avait fait pour transformer le coutelas en baguette de fortune, la sphère multicolore apparut alors... Doucement, il se leva et commença à arpenter les murs de la pièce sous les yeux éberlués de James. Tant que la sphère demeurait calme, aucune magie n'interferait avec la sienne... Enfin, la boule lumineuse s'agita, bouillona alors qu'il passait près d'un pan de mur. S'arrêtant brusquement et ayant toujours les yeux fermés, il ne remarqua pasq ue James qui le suivait de près avait failli lui rentrer dedans. Toujours aussi calmement, il posa sa main sur le mur et sa magie s'agita en conséquence, il suffisait maintenant de trouver le point d'émergence de la magie. Là, ou le sort avait été lançé, et à ce moment-là... Bien.. Il improviserait.

Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand il sentit sa magie irradié brutalement dans son bras et ensuite dans toute sa main...Comme irrémédiablement attirée vers l'autre pouvoir si semblable et pourtant si different du sien. Ouvrant les yeux, il esquiça un sourire pour ensuite se retourner vers James.

-C'est ici...

* * *

Deflorescare Defraîchir.


	75. La salle circulaire

-Et que fait-on maintenant? Demanda James, quelque peu dépassé.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Admit Gabriel le regard fixé sur le mur.

-Tu ne sais pas?! Répérta l'auror, incrédule.

-C'est peut-être le même principe que pour la grotte... Chuchota-t-il à lui-même. Mais ça m'étonnerais quand même... Rajouta-t-il ennuyé.

Soupirant, Gabriel s'entailla profondément la main et aspergea le mur avec son sang. Et comme il s'y était attendu, rien ne se passa...

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Coassa James, irrité de ne pas comprendre.

-C'était la première protection qu'il y avait dans la grotte... Il fallait payer de son sang. Je voulais juste vérifié... Expliqua-t-il. Episkey... Souffla-t-il et sa blessure se résorba d'elle-même.

-Alors, on peut faire quoi? Insista James.

-Je...Commença Gabriel mais il se tû quand le sang commença à disparaître du mur.

La tâche carmine se résorbait en effet d'elle-même doucement mais sûrement comme aspirée par le mur lui-même...Gabriel et James froncèrent les sourcils presque en même temps en regardant l'étrange phénomène.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Coassa James.

-Aucune idée. Répondit Gabriel pensivement.

-Le mur l'a absorbé? Lança James en montant dans les aigus.

-On dirait, oui...Tu connais un sort qui pourrait correspondre? Lui demanda Gabriel.

-Non... Je ne crois pas...Souffla James. C'est sûrement de la magie noire... Fit-il remarquer en guise d'excuse.

-Sûrement. Souffla Gabriel à son tour. Le sang est quelque chose de fondamental dans la magie noire...Il contient notre « _empreinte_ » magique.

-Mais le sang n'est pas nécessaire pour reconnaître la magie de quelqu'un, si?

C'est exact. Mais tout le monde n'est pas capable de visualiser son noyau magique, ni de ressentir la magie...En tout cas sans un minimum d'entraînement. Le sang est un moyen sur et plus rapide de reconnaître la magie de quelqu'un...

-On peut donc s'en passer? Lança James presque avec espoir.

-Oui. Répondit le plus jeune sans hésitation.

-Donc si le mur était ensorcelés que pour s'ouvrir au contact du sang de Voldemort, ce ne serait pas un problème? Demanda James, une idée derrière la tête.

-C'est possible? Lança rapidement Gabriel en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

-Oui, on peut ensorceler un passage, un mur, une porte pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre que pour une seule personne. En magie blanche, on utilise bien évidement pas le sang mais simplement la baguette...

-La baguette? Répéta Gabriel incrédule. Ce n'est pas du tout fiable. Et si quelqu'un nous la vole?

-Une baguette n'agit à son maximum qu'avec son propriétaire légitime. Le sort reconnaîtrait que la baguette ne donne pas tout son potentiel et ne s'enclencherait pas...Je présume que la version magie noire, remplace la baguette par le sang.

-C'est plutot logique. Conclut Gabriel.

-Mais... Il nous fait tout de même la magie de Voldemort, non? Soupira James avec désespoir.

-Oui... Répondit Gabriel. Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement un problème... Rajouta-t-il.

-Comment ça? Glapit le plus agé. Tu veux dire qu'avoir besoin de la magie, ou l'empreinte magique, d'un des plus grand mage noire de l'histoire n'est pas un problème? Lança-t-il plein d'ironie.

-Exactement. Approuva Gabriel passant outre la remarque. Je possède une partie de sa magie. Fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire.

-Mais... L'empreinte magique ne doit pas être la même, non? Enfin, tu as d'abord la tienne et puis seulement une infime partie de celle de Voldemort, non? Demanda-t-il avec quelque chose dans la voix qui mis Gabriel vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Non, ce n'est pas la même mais c'est probable et même possible que cela fonctionne... On ne peut pas laisser cette chance passer. Il faut juste que je fournisse plus de magie...

-Tu va t'épuiser. Lança James avec un relan d'instinct paternel.

-Un peu. Grimaça Gabriel.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Objecta l'auror.

-C'est la seule qu'on ait. Répondit laconiquement Gabriel en haussant un sourcil. Tu en a peut-être une autre plus judiscieuse? Susurra-t-il.

-Non... Maugréa James en se renfrognant.

-Tu pourra toujours me lançer un _Revigor_...

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée! Insista-t-il.

-J'avais entendu la première fois. Répondit Gabriel calmement.

-Aussi têtu que... Grogna James.

-Que qui? Répondit Gabriel avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Maintenant, tais-toi et laisses-moi me concentrer... Souffla-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Gabriel se calma, essayant de ne plus penser au fait qu'il commençait à ressentir pour James et les autres de l'amour filliale, de ne plus penser que James risquait sa vie en étant avec lui ici, de ne plus penser qu'il mourait d'envie de l'appeler _papa..._

Il vida complétement son esprit et se focalisa exclusivement sur sa magie, de nouveau la sphère lumineuse apparut...Mais au lieu de se concentrer sur l'entièreté de la sphère, il se focalisa sur les parties noires de celle-ci...Il se sentit bientôt submergé par les vagues de puissance qui provenait de ces zones. C'était une magie sombre et néfaste, il arrivait à peine à croire que cela faisait partie de lui...Elle avait un gout de haine et de mépris, il crut même sentir un gout métallique se propager dans sa bouche. Il déposa ses deux mains sur le mur et imagina les fibres noires s'y accrocher elle aussi. Mais il savait que cela serait inssuffisant. Enormément inssuffisant. Il imagina alors des vagues, des poussées de cette magie qui se déversaient contre le mur, le submergeant...Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et ne sut pas bien à quel moment exactement, il fut engloutit par l'obscurité...

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur un regard noisette fou d'inquiètude. Il devait être étallé sur le sol froid de la cave depuis un moment parce que tout son fessier était engourdis par le froid. Le sol semblait tanguer drôlement et même les murs bougeaient d'une étrange manière. Il entendait vaguement son père l'appeler mais les sons qu'il entendait étaient horriblement déformés. Il essaya de se relever mais dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, retombant toujours lourdement contre le sol. Alors qu'il faisait un cinquième essais, il sentit la poigne ferme de son père le soutenir au niveau de la taille et le pousser contre le mur. Il était maintenant sur ses deux jambes bien qu'il soit cramponné comme un enfant de quatre ans aux robes de son père. Et malgré les brumes qui envelloppait son cerveau, il sut que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il _détestait_ être impuissant.

-Gabriel!!

Ce fut la première chose qu'il entendi quand son cerveau décida de remettre la pleine puissance. Le ton de James... Ou de son père... Il ne savait plus très bien...Etait partagé entre la peur et l'agacement, cela devait faire un certain temps qu'il l'appelait.

-Quoi? Réussit-il à grommeler.

L'autre lui répondit par un soupir de soulagement avant de laisser échapper un petit rire pour relâcher la pression.

-Il s'est passé, quoi? Grommela-t-il encore.

-Il s'est passé quoi? Répéta James d'un ton bourru. Il s'est passé que tu t'es évanouis après avoir donné trop de ta magie! Tu t'es épuisé! Lança-t-il, ne dissimulant en rien sa colère.

-Ca a fonctionné? Coassa-t-il, faisant cas des remarques de l'auror.

Son père rumina encore quelques reproches en le sermonant sur son inconscience et sa désinvolture avant de grommeler un « _Oui, ça a fonctionné mais ce n'est pas une raison! _» dans sa barbe inexistante.

Dés qu'il fut sur que ses jambes le soutiendraient, il relâcha prestement les robes de James avec un regard gêné. Il se tourna vers le mur avec une certaine dose d'excitation qu'il ne savait expliquer que par l'adrenaline et contempla le trou béant dans la roche. Loin d'être une cavité naturel comme la grotte, le passage semblait donné sur un tunnel creusé dans la pierre et soutenu par des poutres en bois. Détaillant le passage d'un oeil critique, il se retourna vers James.

-Ca fait combien de temps que je me suis évanouis?

-Plus de dix minutes. Répondit son père avec toujours une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Malgré lui, Gabriel sourit. C'était sûrement à ça que devait ressembler un parent en colère.

-Ca te fait rire! Tonna James, hors de lui.

-Oui. Répondit franchement Gabriel déstabilisant James. On y va?

-Tu n'es pas sérieux! Tu es à peine capable de lançer un expelliarmus! Grogna-t-il.

-Tu paries?

-Je suis sérieux! Répliqua son père.

-Et moi donc! Tu n'as qu'a me lançer un _Revigor_, je te l'ai déja dit! Répondit-il sentant l'agaçement poindre.

-Je l'ai deja fait deux fois quand tu était endormi! Je vais pas non plus te droguer!

-On y va, point final. Lança-t-il en s'engoufrant dans le tunnel, récoltant ainsi quelques grognements supplémentaire de la part de l'autre homme.

Le tunnel était éclairé par le même système de flambeaux et l'humidité se fit moins présente, l'air plus léger mais une brume apparut bientot. Pour tuer le temps et décompresser, James lança la conversation avec une question qui lui brûlait la langue...

-Ou as-tu appris la magie noire?

-J'ai demandé à Severus de m'en apprendre les bases. Répondit Gabriel sincérement.

-Pourquoi? Glapit James qui ne pouvait pas concevoir que quelque de bien puisse avoir _envie_ d'apprendre une telle magie.

-Il m'a semblé incontournable d'en savoir plus sur la magie noire. Et donc sur mon ennemis. Et puis... Je ne peux pas nier qu'elle m'attire un peu. Et il faut bien le reconnaître... Je suis plutôt doué. Lança-t-il en bombant légerement le torse avec humour.

Son père ne répondit pas, lui renvoyant une moue septique. Gabriel savait que pour la plupart des sorciers, la magie noire était tabou, proscrite et synonime de mage noire. D'autant plus pour James Potter, Gryffondor pure souche.

-Ecoutes, reprit-il, la magie n'est ni noire ni blanche, elle est simplement le reflet de notre volonté profonde. Si tu décides de faire du mal, tu peux aussi bien le faire avec de la magie blanche. La magie blanche exclu par exemple la magie du sang, crois-moi quand je te dis que je sais les ravages qu'elle peut faire, mais c'est pourtant une magie fort utile. Un moyen sur de protection ou de transfert de magie comme avec le symbole runique que j'ai gravé dans la paume de Sirius.

-Tu ne peux pas comparer la magie blanche avec la magie noire! S'insurgea James. Aucune sort blanc n'est comparable au sort de la mort ou à celui de torture.

-De un, tu n'a pas besoin de magie pour torturer quelqu'un. Tes mains sont bien suffisantes. Et de deux, tu peux très bien tuer avec des _Diffindo_ à répétition.

-Cela n'a rien avoir! Soupira James.

-Peut-être mais le fait est que ce n'est pas la magie qui fait l'homme. Termina Gabriel. Pas plus que son nom ou sa maison. Rajouta-t-il. Je peux moi aussi poser une question? Lança-t-il.

-Bien sur!

-J'ai entendu dire par Sirius que tu ne lui avais pas fait de cadeaux à son entrée à Poudlard. De quoi parlait-il? Demanda-t-il.

-Hooo... Ca. Bien... J'étais une triple buse à l'époque. Se défendit-il sans conviction. Je ne voyais en lui que l'Héritier des Black. Walburga et Orion Black étaient réputés pour leur adhésion sans limite aux idées de Voldemort. Mon père m'avait mis en garde contre leur fils sachant que je serais dans la même année. J'ai écouté. Et Sirius était tellement...Sur de lui que cela m'agaçait. Je le voyais comme un serpent et l'idée qu'un serpent soit à l'aise à Gryffondor m'était insupportable. Au début, il parlait souvent avec Narcissa mais bien vite, ils ont coupés les ponts et tout le monde à bien vu que cela le minait...

-Et comment cela s'est arrangé au point de former les maraudeurs?

-C'est grâce à Remus. Il était le seul à lui parler dans notre année, les autres suivaient le prétentieux fils du grand auror Potter. Remus l'a invité à jouer une partie de quidditch, il n'y avait que sur le terrain qu'on s'entendait bien...Remus restait souvent avec lui et j'aimais bien Remus. Alors de fils en aiguille, j'ai bien du admettre que Sirius était tout sauf un serpent... En fait ce que je détestait chez lui, c'est ce que Lily me reprochera plus tard! Rigola-t-il.

-Remus ne m'avait jamais raconté cette histoire... Souffla Gabriel doucement.

-Tu n'a pas beaucoup connu Sirius, hein? Souffla James en retour, de la tristesse dans la voix.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Lança-t-il plus séchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu nous a dit qu'il s'était enfuit quand tu étais en troisième et qu'il était...Parti quand tu avais 15 ans. Ce qui te laisse 2 ans en tout et pour tout avec lui... Expliqua-t-il.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire que je l'ai bien connu... Pourtant c'était la personne qui ressemblait le plus à un père pour moi...Reconnu Gabriel. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu... Expliqua-t-il, de la nostalgie brillant dans son regard.

-Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas du parler de ça. Se rétracta James.

Le silence retomba dans l'étroit tunnel. Il était juste assez large pour qu'ils puissent marcher côte à côte en se serrant un minimum. Au bout d'un court moment, ils aboutirent dans une large salle où la brume était encore plus dense. Gabriel secoua la tête, engourdi par les pensées sombres qui s'entassaient dans sa tête.

-Nous devons faire vite. Souffla-t-il.

James hocha vigoureusement la tête, plus pâle que jamais. La désagréable impression que toute joie s'était irrémédiablement évaporée de tout son être s'empara de lui brutalement. C'était comme tombé dans un puit sans fond de détresse et de désespoir. Etrangement, savoir que l'homme aguerri à côté de lui était son fils, suffisait à combattre l'horrible sensation.

La brume avait beau être incroyablement épaisse, on pouvait voir qu'au centre de la pièce trônait une sorte d'autel en bois. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voir exactement ce qui était posé dessus. La pièce en elle-même était circulaire, vétuste et terne. Sur le sol plusieurs cercles étaient dessinés entourant l'autel. La brume donnait l'impression d'être dans la banlieu Londonienne et empêchait l'obscurité de les avaler complétement.

Gabriel n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment aucune envie de s'aventurer dans ce brouillard, les détraqueurs s'y cachaient et ils allaient, inmanquablement, fondre sur lui à la première occasion. Il était sur de ne pouvoir résister longtemps à leurs assauts dans l'état où il était présentement. Son père devrait se débrouiller tout seul pour prendre l'horcruxe... Pendant qu'il occupait les détraqueurs (Ou plutôt qu'ils s'occupaient de lui...).

-Ecoute, souffla Gabriel en regardant son père, tu va courir vers l'autel et récupérer l'horcruxe le plus vite possible. Il y aura sûrement un sort, un piège ou une potion, enfin tu ne pourra pas simplement le prendre comme ça... Il y aura d'office une protection.

-Et toi?

-Moi, je fais diversion. J'occupe les détraqueurs.

-Comment tu sais qu'ils viendront à toi? Lança le plus agé, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils viendront. Confia Gabriel, d'une voix atone.

D'un commun accord, ils foncèrent dans le brouillard. Ce fut sans doute leur première erreur car dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, l'entrée (ou plutôt la sortie) se boucha. Tout un pan de mur qui se trouvait derrière celui de droite, avait glissé pour refermer le passage. Mais si ce n'était une petite lueur d'angoisse dans le regard de Gabriel, aucun des deux ne montra qu'ils l'avaient remarqué. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'affoler.

James ne voyait que l'autel en face de lui, se concetrant uniquement sur l'autel, il ne devait pas pensé à la foule de pensée toute plus sinistre les unes que les autres qui l'assaillaient. Juste l'autel. Simplement l'autel. Il entendit Gabriel émettre une sorte de cris sourd contenu et sut que les détraqueurs étaient déjà à l'oeuvre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rappelait que c'était sensé être sa plus grande peur. Un froid encore plus mordant se répandit dans son ventre en remontant doucement jusqu'à sa nuque... Sa plus grande peur. James ne devait surtout pas penser à ce que voyait son fils en ce moment même. Juste l'autel. Simplement l'autel. En plus, le garçon n'avait pas tout ses pouvoirs, il était plus faible, plus vulnérable et il l'avait laissé jouer l'appât pour ces créatures des ténèbres. Son fils était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Juste l'autel. Simplement l'autel. Vite. Plus vite. Enfin, il arriva face au meuble, il y avait à peine cinq mètre qui séparaient l'autel de l'entrée de la salle et pourtant cela lui avait paru être l'éternité.

Son coeur manqua un battement et son souffle se coupa. Là sur la table, il n'y avait pas qu'une coupe mais bien cinq coupes totalement identiques...Laquelle était la bonne?

Gabriel, lui, s'était avançé dans le brouillard sans véritable but. Les créatures ne le manqueraient pas. Bientot un cris lui parvint du tréfond de sa mémoire suivit bientôt par un autre plus aigu. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Sa baguette le démangeait, il suffisait juste de faire son patronus et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas. Cela servirait juste à les envoyer droit sur James puisque la pièce était renfermée. Il jura contre lui-même de ne pas s'être penché sur un sort pour annihiler les détraqueurs au lieu de simplement les repousser...Prenant une profonde respiration, il continua sa route...

Les cris revinrent plus fort, plus agressif, plus réel et il sentit le froid le mordre de l'interieur, lui arracher la trachée à chaque inspiration, il sentit tout ses membres s'engourdirent, sa respiration se fit superficielle et les cris restaient toujours plus réels, plus angoissants, plus douloureux.

_-Lily….C'est lui !! Prend Harry et va-t-en !! Je vais le retenir !!_

_-Pas Harry !! Non !! Pitié !! Pas Harry !! Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez !! Pas Harry !! Tuez-moi à sa place !! Pitié !! Pas Harry !!_

Il tenta en vain de faire partir l'image de sa mère suplliante de devant ses yeux mais celle-ci fut vite remplacée par celle de Dumbeldore. De Sirius. De Remus. De Fred. De Georges. Il se sentit bientot tomber à genoux, son corps n'était plus que vagues sensations, il ne sentait plus que le froid. En lui. Autour de lui. Sur lui.

Il entendit le cri de Ginny qui l'avait un jour réveillé dans les cachots, il entendis le rire si agaçant de Bellatrix, il aperçut Ron le regard fixer résolument le vide, Hermione couchée comme endormie après la bataille. Il entendis le cri de Rogue et la supplique de Drago.

_-Courage..._

Il ressentit avec une réalité déconcertante et plus que piquante, les coups de fouets sur son dos et sa chair brûler.

_-Réveilles-toi, bébé Potter….C'est l'heure de jouer…_

_-Résistant bébé Potter…. Mais je te le promets, je te ferais crier, Potter…._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas bébé Potter….Je ne suis pas la seule à m'amuser…. Malfoy s'amuse aussi avec les traîtres à leur sang…_

Un cris s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Il cria encore et encore comme il criait quand il rêvait de Voldemort, comme quand les larmes s'étaient tarries. Des sanglots encombraient sa respiration et des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues hâlées. Et pour le seconde fois aujourd'hui, il se laissa aller doucement dans une obscurité bénie. Absence de douleur. Absence de tout.


	76. Seulement un gosse

James regardait les cinq coupes horrifiés. Elles étaient toutes posées sur des socles differents et remplissaient la totalité de l'espace disponible sur l'autel. Celui-ci était en vieux bois et les socles en bronze. Comment savoir quelle coupe était la bonne? Son estomac se retrourna dans son ventre et sa gorge se serra. Presque malgré lui, il regarda comment s'en sortait Gabriel et regretta bien vite cela... Gabriel était à genoux sur le sol, ses mains crispées à terre, les yeux brouillés de larmes... Les créatures se boucsulaient autour de lui, se réjouissant du festin qui leur était offert. La détresse et la douleur de Gabriel était palpable. Elle dansait dans l'air et le faisait suffoquer, obscurcisait sa vue et comprimait sa poitrine. S'arrachant à cette vue plus qu'inssupportable, il se reconcentra sur les coupes.

Une seule pensée résonnait dans tout son être: Et merde! La peur commença son oeuvre et plus aucune pensée cohérente ne réussissait à prendre forme dans son esprit. Il était comme paralysé, il n'avait aucne idée de comment s'y prendre pour déterminé le véritable horcruxe, toutes les coupes était les mêmes au moindre petit détail près...Il secoua sa tête, autant que son esprit, engourdis par le desespoir et la peine. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus superficielle, la sueur commença à perler de son front... Il devait se reprendre... Et vite.

Ce fut le bruit des sanglots étouffés de Gabriel qui lui firent reprendre contenance. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la panique alors que _son fils _était aux prises avec les créatures des ténèbres les pires qui soit. Il respira profondément, en profitant pour remettre ses idées en place, la sensation de vertige et de compression se dissipa quelque peu sans pour autant disparaître complétement. Il devait simplement trouver un moyen de déterminer la vraie coupe.

Celle-ci était marquée par la magie la plus noire qui existe donc, se réferant à ce que Gabriel lui avait expliqué, cette magie devait pouvoir être sentie. Certes. Mais pour quelqu'un capable de visualiser cette magie et son noyau magique. Il n'avait, lui-même, jamais essayé cela... Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Comment Gabriel avait-il fait déja? Ha oui! D'abord se concentrer, sentir sa propre magie, en rechercher l'origine, la visualiser et repérer le moment où elle réagit, le moment où sa propre magie interfère avec une autre magie environnente.

Il soupira de frustration, il n'était pas du tout sur d'y arriver. James ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait ce qui était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire étant donné la situation. Il respira au ryhtme de ses battements cardiaque, écouta l'air entrer puis sortir. Comme par magie, tout son être s'apaisa malgré une sensation désagréable qui demeurait. Il tenta ensuite de sentir sa propre magie et fut surpris de la ressentir si vibrante, si désinvolte, si dynamique. Il pouvait presque la sentir glisser sous ses doigts et aiguiser tout ses sens. Le sentir était une chose mais la visualiser en était une autre. Comment était-il supposer se réprésenter sa magie? A quoi cela pouvait-il ressembler? Etait-ce comme son patronus, quelque chose ayant une signification profonde pour lui? Merde! Quelle forme pouvait bien avoir la magie brute?

Soufflant d'exaspération, il décida de se concentrer sur Lily et Harry. C'était pour eux qu'il faisait tout ça. Pour eux qu'il voulait un monde meilleur. Ils étaient ce qui importait le plus dans son monde, ils _étaient_ son monde. Il se concentra sur les perles vertes de sa femme et son fils, si bien qu'il eut l'impression de s'y noyer, de s'y perdre...Il se sentit bientôt tout à fait submerger par sa magie, et cru voir quelque chose briller dans les abîmes de son être... Qui s'évapora pratiquement tout de suite. Il soupira. Il n'y arriverait jamais...

Gabriel cria juste à ce moment-là. Le cri était atroce, on aurait dit qu'on lui arrachait le coeur. Non, non, il devait y arriver...

Pour Harry.

Pour Gabriel.

Pour son fils.

Il se concentra de nouveau, davantage et une boule lumineuse apparut... Le rouge et le doré prédominaient même s'il y avait des courants de couleur émeraude et des reflets auburn. La boule semblait pulser à un rythme qui lui était propre et James avait envie de crier à tout le monde qu'il avait réussi mais Gabriel ne criait plus et cela l'inquiètait...

Restait à determiner la véritable coupe. Ayant toujours les yeux fermés, il toucha les coupes une à une. Sa magie n'avait réagit qu'avec la troisième et la cinquième. Etait-ce normal qu'elle réagisse à deux coupes? Non...Il y avait sûrement un sort sur l'une d'elles...

-Finite Incantatem. Murmura-t-il après avoir pointé sa baguette vers les deux coupes.

Mais rien ne se passa. Sa magie virvoltait, s'agitait toujours à l'approche des deux coupes. Il n'avait plus le temps! Rageusement, il se saisit des deux coupes, les rapetissa et les fourra dans sa sacoche. A l'instant précis où il déplaça une des coupes de son socle, la porte de sortie se rouvrit et James ricanna malgré lui.

Soupirant de soulagement d'en avoir fini avec cela, il se tourna vers Gabriel et son souffle se coupa littéralement. Un détraqueur était penché sur lui d'une manière qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination et James crut qu'il allait mourir quand il vit une petite lumière s'échapper du corps inerte de Gabriel.

-Expecto Patronum!! Lança James en pointant furieusement sa baguette sur les créatures des ténèbres et aussitôt un tigre étincellant bondit sur eux.

La petite lumière réintégra presque immédiatement le corps de Gabriel, soulevant son thorax comme s'il avait respiré une grosse bouffée d'oxygène. James laissa son patronus s'occuper des détraqueurs, les éloignant de lui alors qu'il fondait sur Gabriel, le coeur serré dans un étau. Le garçon papillona des yeux quelques secondes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. James l'empoigna par la taille et les épaules afin de le soulever. Il se retrouva avec un Gabriel totalement dans les vapes sur les épaules (Heureusement qu'il ne pesait pas trop lourd...) et il se dépêcha de retourner vers la sortie, son patronus tenant toujours à distance les détraqueurs. Il s'engoufra dans le petit couloir et ne se retourna pas une fois jusqu'a être arrivé dans la vieille cave du magasin. Le pan de mur se remit en place de lui-même mais James n'était pas d'humeur à se poser des questions là-dessus trop occupé à vérifier la respiration de Gabriel toutes les dix minutes environs.

Il n'eut pas le temps non plus de s'inquièter du fait que Barjow allait le voir, la seule chose qui lui importait pour le moment était Gabriel, qui respirait difficilement par-dessus ses épaules. Il grimpa les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put avec sa charge, si bien que quand il arriva enfin devant la porte qui donnait sur la boutique, il était totalement éssoufflé. Il la poussa d'un coup pied et ce qu'il vit lui arracha un sourire.

Sirius se tenait assit sur le comptoir tandis que Barjow était inconscient sur le sol de la boutique. Un sourire furtif passa sur le visage de son ami quand il les vit revenir, vite rattrapé par une mine soucieuse quand il remarqua l'était de Gabriel.

-Que s'est-il passé? Lança Sirius en se précipitant sur eux.

-Trop compliqué, on verra plus tard. Il faut vite l'amener à Pompom! Gronda James puis, avisant l'état de Barjow, il continua: Et ici?

-Il m'agaçait furieusement à tourner en rond en regardant partout pour me débusquer...Répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James hocha la tête avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la boutique.

...

James débarqua dans l'infirmerie bruyamment. Gabriel toujours sur ses épaules, Sirius sur ses talons et l'inquiètude barrant son visage.

-Que se passe-t...Pompom s'arrêta net quand elle vit le corps inanimé de Gabriel.

L'infirmière se précipita sur le jeune homme que James venait de déposer sur un des lits tandis que Rémus, qui se trouvait sur le lit d'à côté, se pécipita vers la cheminée:

-Plusieurs détraqueurs l'ont approchés, ils ont même faillit l'embrasser. Il était déja épuisé avant de les rencontrer, il avait puisé dans ses réserves pour ouvrir le passage... Expliqua-t-il.

Pompom hocha la tête puis s'affaira autour du jeune garçon, vérifiant tour à tour ses constantes et sa conscience. Son état n'était pas grave, il présentait juste un épuisement assez avancé...Son sommeil était loin d'être réparateur ou calme vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et de marmonner, crispant son visage dans une expresion de douleur, serrant les poings et retenant des sanglots...

-J'ai appelé le directeur ... Souffla Remus en arrivant. Comment va-t-il?

-Relativement bien. Répondit l'infirmière. Mais il est extremement fatigué et il semble plongé dans un cauchemar...

-Que s'est-il passé James? Lança vivement Sirius.

-Je... je préfère ne le répétez qu'une fois, ok? Mais... On a récupérez ceci... lança-t-il en sortant de son sac, deux coupes identiques auxquelles il redonna leur taille normal.

Sirius eu un regard étonné pour les deux coupes, faisant passer son regard de l'une à l'autre.

-La quelle est l'horcruxe? Demanda-t-il.

-Ben, c'est ça le problème... Lança James, embêté. Je n'en ai aucune idée...

-Quoi? Coassa Sirius.

-Ecoutes... J'avais pas le temps de tergiverser plus que ça, ok? Lança-t-il abruptement.

-Ok, ok... T'enerves pas! Souffla Sirius en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Désolé... Soupira James en se laissant tomber sur un des lits.

Au même instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement et Lily et Evy accoururent dans la pièce, suivient par Dumbledore.

-James!

-Sirius!

Lâchèrent les deux femmes en choeur en se précipitant sur leur homme respectif. Evy poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit que Sirius allait bien et arborait une mine rassurante, tandis que Lily se contenta de serrer son mari dans ses bras avant de fixr Gabriel d'un regard inquiet. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le lit où reposait Gabriel.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Dumbledore en regardant tristement le jeune homme toujours en train de s'agiter dans son sommeil.

-Des détraqueurs. Lança sombrement James. C'était bien chez _Barjow et Beurk_, au sous-sol. Expliqua-t-il.

-Gaby a du faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion pour que Barjow nous le dise... Le coupa Sirius, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Sirius est resté avec Barjow pendant que Gaby et moi on descendait. Le passage ne s'ouvrait qu'avec la magie de Voldemort...Mais... Comme Gabriel à une partie de sa magie, bien, il a su l'ouvrir...Il s'est évanouit, ça lui a pompé bien trop d'energie mais il ne voulait pas rebrousser chemin...Expliqua-t-il. Il y avait une sorte de couloir puis on est arrivé à une salle ronde.

-Avec les détraqueurs? Demanda Dumbledore avec sérieux.

-Oui. Répondit James douloureusement en se rappelant le cri atroce de Gabriel.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas sa plus grande peur? Souffla Lily, doucement.

-Si. Répondit encore une fois James. Et il a servit d'appât... Lâcha-t-il.

-QUOI? Gronda Lily. Et tu l'a laissé faire?!

-Il est assez têtu quand il veut tu sais...Répliqua-t-il, ennuyé. Il m'a dit que de toute façon, les détraqueurs serait attiré par lui...

-Pourquoi? Demanda Evy.

-Parce que les détraqueurs sont attirés par la douleur et le désespoir. Sa vie en est truffée... Souffla Remus en pointant Gabriel du menton.

-Donc... Il les a attiré pendant que j'allais récupérer la coupe et de plus la sortie s'est bouchée dés qu'on est entré dans la salle mais...

-Il y en avais plusieurs... Conclut Dumbledore en fixant les coupes d'un regard méfiant.

-Comment as-tu su la quelle était la bonne? Demanda Lily.

-J'ai su séparer ces deux-là du lot grâce à ce que Gabriel m'avait dit plus tôt mais entre ces deux-là, je n'en sais vraiment rien et je n'avais plus le temps d'attendre...Expliqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, James... Le rassura Albus. Je me charge du reste... Lança-t-il. Vous, contentez vous de rester près de lui... Lança-t-il encore d'un ton plus doux en indiquant Gabriel qui s'agitait toujours autant.

Dumbledore sortit de la salle en emportant les deux coupes avec lui. James s'attarda à regarder Gabriel, son fils, les yeux perdu dans le vague... Celui-ci n'arrêtais pas de gémir, de sangloter, de se retourner dans le lit.

-Sirius... Non, Sirius...Marmonna Gabriel dans son sommeil et un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

Sirius lançait des regards mal à l'aise à son frère ne sachant pas du tout comment prendre la situation. Cela lui paraissait tellement surréaliste. Harry, Narcissa et maintenant l'annonce que son frère n'était peut-être pas tout à fait mauvais...C'était trop d'un seul coup et Sirius ne savait pas tout simplement pas comment il devait réagir face à tout cela. Il devait encore rencontrer son petit cousin, Drago, et présenter Elena à sa tante...Sirius soupira lourdement fatigué de toute ces émotions.

-Je crois que tu devrais le rassurer, Sir'... Souffla James en direction de son ami tout en couvant son fils du regard.

-Moi? Coassa le concerné. Mais... Mais c'est toi... Son... Son père!! Réussit-il à dire en regardant fixement le visage de Gabriel.

-Peut-être mais... On a eu le temps de parler là-bas. C'est toi qu'il considérait le plus comme un père... Lâcha-t-il récoltant la mine plus que surprise de Sirius.

-Moi? Répéta-t-il partagé entre une ceetaine fierté et un sentiment de trahison envers son ami de toujours.

-Tu es un excellent parrain pour Harry... Fit remarquer Lily.

Sirius acquièsca et maladroitement, il se dirigea vers le lit de Gabriel. Il resta là un moment à regarder son filleul s'agiter, le détaillant comme il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Ainsi endormi, et malgré les crispations de son visage, il paraissait plus jeune et plus innocent. Innocent. Voilà bien quelque chose que Gabriel n'était pas... Et Sirius se surpris à en être profondément désolé.

Il s'installa sur le lit et passa furtivement sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Il s'attarda un instant sur son front en retraçant la fine cicatrice et Gabriel sembla se calmer à son contact. Sirius se demanda quelle relation ils pouvaient avoir dans son monde. Etait-il vraiment un père pour lui? Ou plutôt un grand-frère? Un parrain hyper cool avec qui il pouvait tout partager? C'est maintenant qu'il vit les petites ressemblances que le garçon partageait avec James. Il avait la même mâchoire bien que celle de Jame soit plus fine, il avait le même nez, il avait les mêmes pomettes...La difference fondamentale étant que les traits de Gabriel était plus prononcés, comme marqués par la gravité de ce qu'il avait traversé. James avait déja des rides d'expression à force de rire et de sourire, Gabriel semblait rire avec parcimonie...

Son regard s'attarda aussi sur son piercing. Malgré une éducation plus que rigide dans une famille suivant les traditions les plus authentiques des vieilles familles de Sang-Purs, il n'avait pas été outré de voir un tel piercing...Etonné, ça oui... C'est vrai quoi, un piercing chez un homme? A l'arcade sourcillière? Il ne doutait pas que cela serait à la mode dans quelques années mais certainement pas aujourd'hui et en plus dans le monde sorcier... Le monde sorcier était toujours quelque peu en retard dans les modes de pensées, suivant toujours les vieilles traditions et les anciennes coutumes... Et Sirius se demanda si celui-ci avait une signification particulière comme la mèche verte...Il avait été étonné de la tendance de Gabriel à toujours prévoir chaque chose, à anticiper et à réflechir avant d'agir quand il avait su qui il était. Après tout, les Potter allaient à Gryffondor de père en fils et chacun avait les traits caractèristiques de la maison... Gabriel devait être l'exeption, surtout si c'était l'autre bâtard graisseux qui l'avait entraîné...

-Non... Gémit encore Gabriel...Non...Neville...Seamus...Non... Fred...

-Chuutttt... Souffla Sirius en passant délicatement sur sa joue.

-Sirius... Souffla en retour Gabriel en s'accrochant à ses robes. Je suis si désolé... Souffla-t-il encore.

Sirius regarda James avec un regard perdu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Gabriel réagisse et encore moins à ce qu'il ne l'agrippe. James lui rendit son regard déconcerté et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ce n'est rien... Chuchota-t-il alors à l'oreille de son filleul.

-C'est ma faute... Sirius... Répondit machinalement Gabriel avant de se peletonner contre son parrain.

Sirius osait à peine bouger, il n'avait jamais vu Gabriel si vulnérable et se rendit seulement compte maintenant que Gabriel n'était qu'un gosse. Il l'avait oublié entre ses connaissances des horcruxes, ses conseils avisés avec Narcissa, sa puissance phénoménale et son regard de vieillard...Un petit moment s'écoula ainsi, lentement. James se rapprocha à pas de loup du lit voulant profiter du sommeil de son fils pour être avec lui... Il ne savait pas comment Gabriel allait réagir une fois réveillé...Le garçon était torse nu dans le lit, Pompom l'ayant examiné plus tôt, et comme il était couché sur le côté contre Sirius, James pu voir par lui-même les fines cicatrices parsemer son dos...Serrant les dents, James remarqua ensuite le « M » sur une des omoplates du garçon et son visage s'adoucit. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir la totalité des implications que le fait que Gabriel soit Harry engendrait. Il savait que Gabriel avait souffert. Avait passé deux semaines dans les cachots du Lord. Avait perdu l'amour de sa vie ainsi que la plupart de ses amis...Mais Gabriel était Harry. Et se dire que Harry avait passé deux semaines à être torturé était beaucoup plus difficile...

Sirius rassurait doucement le gamin, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Et bientôt sous ses doigts, il put sentir quelque chose sur le dos d'une des mains de Gabriel. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda ladite main mais il n'y avait rien de bien concret, seulement quelques cicatrices...Mais les cicatrices, très fines et blanches, semblaient se suivre et elles ressemblaient à ... Des mots? Troublé, il les traça du bout des doigts et sentit un vent glacial lui geler les entrailles quand il comprit ce qui était écrit: _Je ne dois pas mentir._

-Ca ne va pas Sirius? Demanda Lily qui s'était assise dans un coin de l'infirmerie. Tu es tout pâle...

-Je... James regarde ça... Souffla-t-il en lui indiquant le dos de la main de Gabriel.

_-Je ne dois pas mentir_... Lut James avant de blêmir à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, James? Demanda Lily en se rapprochant.

-Ce qu'il y a d'écrit... C'est... Ses cicatrices. Répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Lily ne répondit pas. Se contentant de regarder alternativement son mari et les cicatrices.

-Tu... Tu crois que c'est... Ma soeur? Souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante.

D'abord surpris par la question de sa femme, James finit par répondre:

-Non... Non, je pense pas... C'est trop... Je vois pas comment elle aurait pu faire ça... C'est trop... Fin pour être un couteau...Tenta-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que Pétunia soit capable de ça, Lily... Souffla Remus doucement.

-ALORS QUI? Qui pourrait punir un enfant comme cela? Explosa-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, Lil's... Mais dés qu'il sera réveillé, je lui demanderai... Trancha James d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place aux doutes.


	77. la faiblesse de la légimencie

Colère.

Colère et haine.

Lucius Malfoy tournait en rond dans sa chambre, le visage crispé dans une expression de profond mépris, les iris argentées pigmentées de haine...Le front moite d'appréhension. Sa femme avait fuit. Emmenant son fils avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi... C'était des plus évident. Par contre il pouvait dire que cela l'avait surpris. Et cela, même si un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais surprendre...Il n'aurait jamais cru que Narcissa aimait tant son fils. Bien sur c'était une mère...Mais cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pas vrai? L'exemple de sa propre mère était amplement suffisant pour lui rappeler qu'il ne suffisait pas d'être une mère pour aimer son enfant...Ou alors Lyssandra Malfoy avait vraiment aimé son fils d'une drôle de manière...

Mais que Narcissa lui fasse CA, à lui! Il était son époux, par tout les mages!! Son époux! Une femme devait respect à son époux! Et Narcissa... Narcissa l'avait trahi. Elle l'avait couvert de honte et d'opprobre. Elle l'avait rédiculisé devant le Maître. Le Maître qui l'avait regardé de haut avec un sourire moqueur comme la plupart des mangemorts...Il en avait payé le prix. Car si Voldemort ne pouvait lui faire payer sa lâcheté au travers de son fils, il restait tout de même la bonne vieille torture...Les doloris. Et Lucius se l'était juré: Sa femme payerait.

Elle était sûrement partie chez sa soeur, la traîtresse mariée avec un moldus ou chez son cousin, le traître à son sang, auror et meilleur ami de Potter. Il soupira de mécontentement... Décidément sa femme était tombée bien bas...Mais il ne la laisserait pas traînée davantage son nom dans la boue...

C'était une promesse.

...

Gabriel ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Cela faisait maintenant une petite semaine qu'il était inconscient, et il semblait perdu dans un monde de cauchemar. Les maraudeurs passaient beaucoup de leur temps à l'infirmerie, veillant sur lui et essayant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser. Il n'avait cessé de marmonner leurs noms dans son sommeil, ainsi que d'autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas...Cependant, il y avait un mieux. Plus le temps passait, plus les cauchemars semblaient moins intenses.

Si les choses avaient évolués pour lui, elles n'en avaient pas moins avancées ailleurs...

Drago avait rencontré sa tante ainsi que sa cousine. Autant Tonks avait été polie et sincère avec Narcissa, autant Drago avait superbement snobé Andromeda. Sa mère le lui avait repproché et le petit lui avait rétorqué avec toute la conviction dont un enfant de quatre ans pouvait faire preuve que « _La dame est méchante, elle t'a giflé _»... Narcissa avait regardé sa soeur quelque peu gênée et celle-ci avait laissé un sourire tendre apparaître sur son visage. Elle s'était baissée à hauteur de son neveu et lui avait demandé de l'excuser. Le blondinet avait boudé quelque minutes avant de finalement se laisser aller face aus grimaces de Tonks. La jeune fille faisait passer en effet ses cheveux par des couleurs toutes plus exentriques les unes que les autres tout en modifiant son apparence de manière burlesque...

Narcissa et son fils avaient ensuite rencontrés la petite Elena et Evy, Drago quant à lui avait aussi fait connaissance avec Sirius. Cissa avait laissé échapper que la petite avait les yeux de son père et Evy avait rigolé en s'exclaffant que tout les Black semblaient avoir les mêmes yeux...Sirius étaient resté poli et courtois, voir même sympathique avec le petit mais il ne put s'empêcher de grogner doucement quand Evy avait proposé à Narcissa de prendre la petite dans ses bras. Cissa avait d'abord refusé pour finir par accepter. Drago, peu habitué au bébé, avait regardé la petite avec de grand yeux sous les rires des trois adultes...

L'amitié entre Drago et Harry s'était renforcée, semblant de plus en plus solide malgré la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était créée. Drago se laissait complétement aller avec Harry et Narcissa avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux la première fois qu'elle avait entendu son fils rire aux éclats avec le petit Potter. Harry lui avait racontée sa mésaventure dans la forêt interdite et Drago l'avait écouté tout ouïe, il lui avait aussi expliqué tout ce qu'il savait du château... Drago, pour sa part, lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs sorcier même si vu leur âge, cela tenait plus de l'hécatombe que du vértibale jeu de stratégie.

Dumbledore avait détruit l'horcruxe qui était en fait la cinquième coupe. Et James avait appris avec soulagement et fierté que c'était tout à fait normal qu'il n'ait pas su laquelle était le véritable horcruxe. La troisième coupe avait, en effet, été soumise à un sort de magie noire très puissant, rendant l'identification de l'horcruxe assez ardue puisque des deux coupes émanait de la magie noire en abondance. James n'aurait jamais pu faire la difference, cela était déjà un exploit qu'il ait réussi à visualiser sa magie au bout de deux essais et de percevoir ainsi la magie alors que c'était la première fois qu'il s'adonnait à ce type d'exercice.

Sirius avait fait le point. Il en avait eu vraiment besoin. Découvrir que son frère, que l'on abboré une bonne partie de sa vie, n'était pas celui que l'on croyait, ça foutait un sacré coup...Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier d'ouvert ou de profondément compréhensif... Ca c'était le rôle de Mumus comme il se plaisait à le dire. Mais sur ce coup-là, il avait été forcé de revoir son jugement et d'accepter l'idée que son frère avait pu être bon. Même un peu. Même tard. Mais si Sirius n'était pas des plus empathe, il n'était pas non plus hermétique et il avait vite compris que s'il avait mal jugé Regulus, il avait aussi très bien pu le faire avec Cissa...Il avait donc fait plusieurs pas vers sa cousine, aidé par ses amis, et celle-ci en avait été plus que touchée.

Personne n'avait de nouvelles de Barjow. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Surtout que si celui-ci avait fait part à Voldemort de sa bavure... Bien... Il ne resterait plus longtemps pour en parler. Et si Voldemort en avait eu vent... Ils en auraient entendu parler. N'est-ce pas?

...

Il s'ennuie. Il sent que quelque chose ne vas pas, au plus profond de sa sombre personne. Il ne sait pas quoi. Et cela l'exaspère...Il déteste ne pas savoir... Voilà bien, un des seules choses qu'il a en commun avec le vieux fou...

Il fait claquer sa langue d'impatience. Son espion doit bientôt arriver mais la patience n'a jamais été une de ses qualités majeures. Il soupire bruyament bien que cela ressemble plus à un long sifflement.

_-Je vous ssssens ennuyé, Maître..._.Lui siffle Nagini en passant doucement sous ses fins doigts.

_-Ccccc'est vrai, mon bravvve ami... Quelque ccccchose me trouble... Et je ne sssssais pas quoi..._Répond-t-il sur la même note sifflante.

_-Vous devvvvvriez vous calmer... Vous ne craignez rien._ Lui fit remarquer le serpent.

_-Sssssans doute._ Fut sa courte réponse

Un homme entra doucement dans la pièce dite du trône où il reposait. Il l'observa un instant de son regard perçant et écarlate avant de lui faire signe d'avançer. L'homme était caché sous une épaisse cape et son visage n'était pas du tout visible. L'espion se courba devant lui quand il arriva à hauteur du trône en marbre noir.

-Alors? Quelle nouvelle as-tu à m'apprendre? Susurra-t-il de sa voix suave.

-Gabriel James, Maître... Il est pour l'instant à l'infirmerie de l'école. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis qu'il y est arrivé...Indiqua l'espion d'une voix faible.

-Qu'a-t-il? Demanda-t-il brusquement

-Je... Je ne sais pas, mon Maître. Dumbledore est très discret sur son état. Soupira l'espion en tressaillant légerement.

-J'espère que tu as mieux à m'apporter... Nota l'autre dangereusement.

-Bien sur... S'empressa de répondre l'homme masqué... Narcissa Malfoy... Narcissa Malfoy est au château. Sous la protection de Dumbledore...

-Le vieux fou receuille donc les brebis galeuses maintenant...Siffla-t-il en tapotant de ses longs ongles le marbre.

-...

-Surveilles-là! Et tiens-moi au courant de l'état de James... Ordonna-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

-Oui, mon Maître... Répondit l'autre en relevant légerement la tête.

Et là, dans l'obscurité de sa capuche, il aurait juré avoir vu briller deux perles d'un gris neutre...

...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'enquit James en se rapprochant du lit de Gabriel.

-Je sais pas... Répondit Sirius. Il s'agite depuis un moment et il marmonne mais je comprend pas ce qu'il dit... Avoua-t-il ennuyé.

-Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveillé? Demanda James, la voix vibrante d'inquiètude.

-Mais oui... Le rassura Sirius. Il a la tête dure, ce gamin...Hey... Tu ne m'a pas dit de quoi vous avez parlé d'autre en bas...Lança-t-il, curieux.

-Ho... Ben... Je lui ai demandé où il avait appris la magie noire. Lui répondit James, neutre.

-Et?

-Severus. Répondit simplement James en évitant son regard.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. De un parce que James avait appelé le bâtard par son prénom et de deux parce qu'il n'était pas du tout ravi que ce soit précisément lui qui ait appris à Gabriel une telle magie.

-Je te vois venir, Sir'... Commença James. Je lui ai demandé, tu sais, pourquoi il voulait apprendre la magie noire. Il m'a dit que c'était un moyen de comprendre son ennemis et que, de toute façon, il était attiré vers elle...

-Attiré? Répéta Sirius, coi.

-Attiré. Confirma James. Sûrement à cause de la magie de Voldemort.

Un silence tomba sur la petite pièce et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de regarder le gamin qui dormait avec agitation dans le lit. La magie de Voldemort...James du saisir son regard et y lire quelque chose car il reprit bien vite:

-Sans cette magie, on aurait jamais pu entrer...

Sirius releva la tête vers son frère comprenant que la remarque était pour lui, il hocha légerement la tête en guise d'approbation. James le regarda alors un moment avant de se mettre à rigoler:

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rigoler à ce point? Demanda Sirius, surpris.

-Il m'a demandé aussi des éclaircissements sur le fait que je n'avais pas bien acceuillis son parrain chéri lors de notre entrée à Poudlard...Lança-t-il avec un humour.

-Sérieusement? Coassa Sirius alors qu'un sourire énorme prenait place sur son visage.

-Ouais...Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais, je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit qu'il te considérait comme un père... Il me l'a dit lui-même. Avoua-t-il.

Sirius opina silencieusement sans oser s'attarder sur le sujet. James avait beau en parler légerement, il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir que cela devait le toucher plus qu'il ne se l'avouait...

Le silence retomba troublé seulement par les buissements de draps que Gabriel provoquait. Celui-ci attira bientôt les deux regards car il s'agitait de plus en plus, marmonnait et se tendait...Sa respiration s'accélera légerement et il resta dans cet été pendant quelques longues minutes. Il relâcha tout ses muscles au même moments et sa respiration se calma instentanément. Les deux amis échangèrent des regards déconcertés mais juste à ce moment-là Gabriel entreouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant apercevoir deux perles émeraudes plus hantées que jamais. Mais ne se contentant pas d'ouvrir les yeux, Gabriel marmonna quelque chose qui coupa le souffla à James.

-Papa...

James regarda son ami clairement embarrasé et celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule signe de son impuissance. James ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir. Devait écouter son coeur et répondre à l'appel de Gabriel ou lui rappeler qu'il avait choisi lui-même de ne pas le considérer comme son père... Cela lui paraissait absurde, bien sur, mais d'un autre coté, est-ce que Gabriel n'allait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse pour se rapprocher de lui? Ne sachant vraiment pas quelle attitude adopter, il se resta là à regarder son fils avec une certaine anxiété, se mordant frénétiquement la lèvre inferieur.

-Papa... Répéta Gabriel d'une voix rauque et brisée par une semaine de repos.

Cela suffit à James pour qu'il se précipite sur son fils. Il sut, quand son regard croisa celui de Gabriel, que celui-ci était effectivement dans les vapes et celà lui fit un léger pincement au coeur. Pourtant quand le jeune homme lui fit signe de se rapprocher, c'est tout à fait lucide qu'il lui murmura:

-Je dois voir Dumbledore.

James se redressa, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard mais finit par céder sous le regard plus qu'insistant de Gabriel.

-Sirius, tu veux bien appeler le Directeur, s'il-te-plaît? Demanda-t-il, ayant simplement envie de rester avec le jeune homme qui venait de se réveiller.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cheminée.

-Comment tu te sens? Souffla James en effleurant les cheveux de Gabriel.

-Ca va. Répondit-il simplement. Mal à la tête. Ajouta-t-il et James bondit sur ses jambes pour aller chercher une potion d'anti-douleur. Bois ça... Lui souffla-t-il en deversant le contenu de la petite fiole dans la bouche de son fils qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

-Il sera là dans quelque minutes. Lança Sirius, de retour.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa mais il fut bientôt interrompu par Gabriel.

-Ca ne te dérange pas? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix à son père.

-Quoi? Demanda Jame en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Papa...Souffla l'autre en fixant les prunelles noisettes de son père.

-Pas du tout. Souffla à son tour le plus agé avec un doux sourire, heureux de voir que ce n'était pas la confusion qui avait fait son fils l'appeler ainsi.

-Merci. Répondit Gabriel.

-Merci à toi. Rétorqua-t-il avec le même sourire.

-Il est réveillé? Lança une petite voix.

Drago et Harry venait de franchir le seuil de l'infirmerie, un sourire plaqué sur leurs lèvres.

-Gaby!! Cria Harry en bondissant sur son lit, vite imité par son ami qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire si Harry le faisait.

-Hey... Souffla le jeune homme en regardant avec une joie évidente les deux enfants.

James comprit son regard et c'est joyeusement qu'il lança:

-Ils s'entendent à merveille...Presque les meilleurs amis du monde...Souffla-t-il avec un sourire attendrit sur le visage.

Gabriel lui rendit un regard entendu puis repporta son attention vers les deux enfants.

-Tu va mieux? Demanda doucement Drago, hésitant.

-Oui, bien mieux... Répondit Gabriel en ébourrifant les cheveux du blond. Le petit lui sourit en retour, s'habituant doucement à ce genre de gestes effectueux.

-Heureux de vous voir parmi nous...Lança le directeur qui était entré à la suite des deux enfants en se postant devant son lit.

Gabriel répondit par un simple hochement de tête avant qu'il ne se retrouve entouré par deux frêles bras, le nez enfouit dans une chevelure rousse. Lily se releva prestement avant de s'empourprer et de reculer de quelque pas.

-Je... Je me suis inquiètée...Désolée. Bafouilla-t-elle alors qu'un sourire moqueur s'emparait des lèvres de son mari.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi... Souffla Gabriel en regardant fixement sa mère dans les yeux.

Le temps sembla se figer pendant un moment avant que le regard de Gabriel ne se durcisse et qu'il ne se tourne vers Dumbledore.

-Il est au courant pour Narcissa et pour mon état même s'il n'en connaît pas la cause...L'espion l'a renseigné. Lança-t-il répondant à la question muette du directeur. Je...Je ne sais pas c'est qui...Mais...J'ai l'impression...Je sais pas... je suis sure que je le connais... C'est assez floue...Souffla-t-il plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

-Bien. Répondit Albus. J'en tiendrais compte...

-Et L'horcruxe? Comment ça s'est passé? James? Questionna-t-il rapidement.

-Ca a été, lui répondit le concerné, mais tu avais raison... Il y avait bien un piège. Il y avait plusieurs coupes... Concéda-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de son fils.

-Comment...?

T-u dois être un bon professeur parce que j'ai visualisé ma magie et j'ai réussi à ressentir quelles coupes emettaient le plus de magie noire... Expliqua-t-il non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-Et? Tu as réussi? Demanda fébrilement le plus jeune.

-Presque. J'ai su départager deux coupes des autres. Albus s'est occupé de détruire la bonne. Répondit James avec un large sourire.

-Alors... L'horcruxe est détruit? Souffla-t-il avec espoir.

Albus hocha doucement la tête avec un tendre sourire.

-Plus qu'un. Murmura Gabriel. Un et puis j'affronterai Voldemort. Esperons juste que les choses ne vont pas s'équilibrer avec mon monde...Souffla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Evy qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'ici.

-Dans mon monde aussi, Nagini était le dernier horcruxe existant. Et... J'esperais juste que nous n'allons pas connaître les mêmes pertes d'ici là... Souffla-t-il.

-Les mêmes pertes? Répéta Sirius.

-D'un certain côté, le prix à payer est moins lourd ici... Je veux dire...Dans mon monde, nous avons récupérer très facilement la coupe contrairement à ici mais par contre nous avons payer très cher l'obtention du médaillon... Même si, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas le bon. Souffla doucement, le regard tourné vers ses draps blancs.

-Qu'avez-vous payer? Quel a été le prix pour le médaillon? Demanda Lily d'une voix calme.

Gabriel releva la tête vers sa mère mais ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-il leur dire comment Albus était mort? Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Parce que tout les vérités ne sont pas bonne à dire. Parfois, le mensonge reste la meilleur des solutions. Encore une fois, le monde n'est ni tout noir, ni tout blanc et comme la vérité est toujours absolue, il est parfois préférable de ne pas la connaître. Ainsi décida-t-il, de ne leur dire que l'essentiel.

-Je vous l'avais déja dit, non, que Dumbledore était mort à la fin de ma sixième année? Lança-t-il dans un souffle.

-Oui mais... Enfin... Il est mort en allant chercher l'horcruxe? Coassa James.

La question était claire. La réponse devait l'être aussi... Oui ou non. Le doute fut très furtif dans le regard de Gabriel mais pas assez pour qu'Albus ne le remarque pas.

-Oui. Répondit Gabriel catégorique en soutenant tout les regards horrifiés.

-Mais enfin...Comment? Bégaya Remus, qui était arrivé peu après les autres.

-Deux minutes! Gronda James. Tu connaissais la protection qu'il y avait dans la grotte pour le médaillon et tu as dit à Esteban que tu y étais déjà aller...Dumbledore t'as emmené avec lui alors que tu n'était qu'un gosse et qu'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas? Gronda-t-il encore, assenant un regard noir au vieu sorcier devant lui sans discrétion.

-Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour l'obliger à boire la potion et... Gabriel se stoppa net, foudroyant le directeur du regard.

Le vieux avait bien compris qu'il mentait et devait absolument vouloir savoir la vérité sur sa mort. Quoi de plus humain dans un sens, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour essayer de forcer ses défenses. Il avait laissé couler la première fois que l'homme avait tenté de s'insinuer dans son esprit mais là, il exagérait et de plus, s'il y avait une chose que Gabriel ne tolerait pas c'est qu'on farfouille dans sa tête sans sa permission...C'était la moindre des choses, non? Si Albus voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer... La faiblesse de la légimencie était que lançeur de sort peut très bien être lui-même déstabilisé par ce qu'il va voir ou entendre... Et Gabriel comptait bien en profiter. Doucement, il laissa son esprit s'ouvrir à la conscience de Dumbledore, tout en le dirigeant précisément là où il voulait qu'il aille...Et...

_-Lily….C'est lui !! Prend Harry et va-t-en !! Je vais le retenir !!_

_-Pas Harry !! Non !! Pitié !! Pas Harry !! Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez !! Pas Harry !! Tuez-moi à sa place !! Pitié !! Pas Harry !!_

_..._

_-Tu connais les sorts de brulures, bébé Potter ?! _

_-..._

_-Il y en a deux sortes. Les rapides et les jouissifs. Moi, je préfère les jouissifs….._

_-Non, sans blague…._

_-Et un en particulier….L'Ustupellis…..Un délice si tu veux mon avis…..Tu veux y gouter ?_

_-Sans façon…._

_-Ustupellis…._

_..._

_-Résistant bébé Potter…. Mais je te le promets, je te ferais crier, Potter…._

_-Je tiens toujours mes promesses, bébé Potter…._

Dumbledore avait blêmit instantanément sous les regards étonnés de toutes les personnes présentes... Sauf de Gabriel qui fixait le directeur avec un expression mêlée de colère et de remort.

-Cela vous suffit ou vous en voulez encore? Demanda-t-il avec hargne. N'essayer plus jamais ou sinon vous verrez bien pire... Siffla-t-il.


	78. Une affaire de famille

Hello!!

Bien, bien... Pour le moment, je suis un peu en retard... Et oui, ma muse s'en est allée et je commence mon job de vacance ( qui sait pt que laver des ptit vieux va me redonner de l'inspi?! non mais je crois que bouger un peu va me bosster...) evidement, ne voius inquiétez pas trop!! je ne laisserai jamais beauoucp de temps s'écouler entre les parution,s pas plus de quatre jours!! Voir pas les changer du tout, si je sais tenir le rythme mais bon, comme je vais devoir aller coucher plutot ( de 24h je dois passer à 22h) ben ca s'en ressentira pt dans la fics...

Pour parler de la fis... A votre avis, qui est notre cher traître? Je crois que certains avaient trouvé quand j'en ai parlé la première fois... Cela va bientot s'éclaircir... no panic!

En ce qui concerne la relation pere/fils ou plutot parent/enfant entre Gaby et safamille... Lisez donc.

LOL, biz et encore un grand merci a tous!

* * *

Dumbledore était sortit sans un mot de plus, le visage blême et les iris encore marquées par les images qu'il avait vu...

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa longue vie. Ho oui... Enormément de chose. Il avait vu que la vie est souvent injuste, pour pas dire toujours. Il avait vu que c'était toujours les meilleurs qui doivent encaisser. Il avait vu que c'était toujours les bons qui partaient en premier. Autant dire, qu'il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de _bon._...Non... Il n'était pas « _bon_ ». Lucide, terre à terre, logique... Humain tout au plus. Mais pas _Bon_. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours su quel chemin prendre, il avait vite appris la difference fondamentale entre le bien et le mal et il avait vite saisi aussi, que le mal ne menait nulle part. Donc... Il n'avait pas prit ce chemin là... Parce que, lui, il voulait aller quelque part. Et quant à aller quelque part, autant y être puissant. En étant puissant, en toute logique, il pourrait aider plus de gens que s'il ne l'était pas. Et, don du ciel ou du diable, puissant, il l'était au-delà de ses propres esperances. Mais avec celle-ci, il avait acquis autre chose...Il avait appris que la puissance n'était pas faîtes pour des gens «_ logiques _» ou « _lucide_ », elle n'aiderait personne entre de telles mains... Elle était faîte pour des gens profondément bons...

Et il avait ainsi appris qu'aller quelque part, c'était surtout aller loin sans pour autant avoir du pouvoir. C'était se donner à fond, sans pourtant en avoir les moyens. C'était faire le maximum pour nos être chers et cela même si nous n'étions pas puissant...

Donc, oui, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estimait qu'il avait vu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Il avait connu la guerre aussi... Bien que Gellert n'était en rien comparable à Voldemort. Gellert était un idéaliste corrompu. Voldemort est un mégalomane psychopathe. Il avait vu des choses horribles... Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à effacer l'image des yeux rempli de terreur de James, incitant sa femme à fuir? La voix implorante de Lily suppliant que l'on épargne son fils unique? Pourquoi son estomac avait-il protesté quand il avait vu Gabriel se faire torturer ...

Mais le problème était là...L'enfant qu'il avait vu n'était en rien comprable à Gabriel. Parce que c'était bien un enfant qui se faisait torturer...Pas un jeune adulte... Pas Gabriel...Dans l'enfant qu'il avait vu, il avait vu James. Les cheveux court et en bataille de James. Le visage carré de James. Les traits fins de James. Gabriel n'avait plus rien de cet enfant. Et Dumbledore savait qu'à sa sortie des cachots de Voldemort, l'enfant lui-même n'en était plus un. C'était pour ça que cela l'avait à ce point dérangé. Un enfant n'avait rien à faire dans ce genre de situation.

Et Albus se demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'il aurait fait, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, avec Harry. Avait-il eu vraiment l'intention, ou même le prémisse d'une idée s'y rapportant, de faire de Harry un soldat? Le drapeau de la resistance? Le symbole de tout un peuple? L'étendart de la liberté? Avait-il vraiment été prêt à sarcrifier l'enfance et la vie d'un enfant. Cela aurait été pour le plus Grand Bien. Certes. C'était la solution la plus logique. Sacrifier une vie pour en sauver des milliers. C'était _parfaitement_ logique. Et pourtant...C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inhumain. C'était froid. Ce n'était pas _bien_. Et Albus souffla de soulagement, en réalisant que Gabriel endosserait le rôle du soldat, du drapeau, du symbole et de l'étendart. Il l'empêcherait de commettre un acte inhumain. Un acte pour le plus Grand Bien. Et même si Gabriel devait se sacrifier, au moins ce n'était pas un enfant... Et même si cela n'était pas plus humain. Et même si cela n'était toujours pas _bien._

Albus sortit donc en trombe de la pièce et celle-ci se retrouva plongée dans un silence malaisé. Enfin après dix minutes, c'est James qui le brisa en premier.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Lança-t-il, catégorique en plongeant son regard brun dans les émeraudes de Gabriel.

Gabriel hocha sa tête et son regard tomba sur les deux enfants assis sur son lit. Evy du comprendre le message car elle lança:

-Bien... Les enfants venez on va rejoindre Eline et Elena. Allez, viens Drago, on va aussi chercher ta maman...

Les deux enfants rouspètèrent légerement en descendant du lit mais la suivirent malgré tous. Gabriel se retrouva au centre de huit paires de regard curieux, réclamant sûrement beaucoup plus de réponses qu'il n'aurait voulu en donner.

James se tenait toujours à côté de son lit, Lily y était à son pied tandis que Sirius s'était assis sur le lit d'à côté et que Remus s'était rapproché sentant la conversation sérieuse arriver.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Gabriel, innocement.

-D'abord... C'est quoi ça? Lança James avec impatience tout en pointant du doigt la dos de la main tailladée de Gabriel.

Gabriel regarda ce que James lui indiquait et ne put que lui lançer un regard interrogateur.

-De quoi tu parles? Galpit-il, ne comprenant sincérement pas de quoi son père lui parlait.

-Tu te moques de moi? S'irrita James. Je parle de ça! Explosa-t-il en se saisissant de la main de son fils et passant ses doigts sur les fines cicatrices.

Gabriel eut l'air de comprendre alors qu'il regardait encore étonné sa propre main. En fait, il n'avait vraiment pas compris quand son père lui avait indiqué sa main. Franchement, il n'y pensait plus à ces punitions cruel et ces cicatrices étaient tellement peu visibles, qu'elles ne se rappelaient que très peu à lui.

-Ca? C'est rien... Lança-t-il négligement en balayant le problème d'un geste de la main.

-Gabriel! Tonna Sirius qui était, de tout évidence, aussi pressé que James de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-C'est rien, je vous dis... Insista-t-il n'ayant aucune envie de leur déballer ses déboires d'adolescents avec le ministère.

-Gabriel... Ce n'est pas rien... Lança Lily d'un ton ennuyé. C'est... De la torture. Finit-elle.

-Appelez ça comme vous le voulez... Elle, elle appelait ça faire des lignes. Lança-t-il avec désinvolture se rendant bien compte qu'étant cloué dans un lit, il n'avait que peu de chance d'éviter la conversation.

-Des lignes? Répéta Remus, hébété. Tu veux dire que... Que c'était une punition? Coassa-t-il, interloqué.

-Ouais.. Répondit-il maintenant légérement embêté. Elle nous faisait copier des lignes avec une plume spéciale qui écrivait avec notre sang. Expliqua-t-il.

-Une plume sanglante? Souffla Lily, horrifiée. Ce genre d'ustensil a été interdit d'utilisation vers le IXème Siècle! S'insurgea-t-elle.

-Ben...Elle l'avait sûrement eu dans les archives du ministère, alors... Lança-t-il.

-Qui elle? Lança rudement Sirius en rétrécissant méchament ses yeux.

-Gentil, Patmol! Gronda gentiment Gabriel ce qui arracha un éclat de rire au concerné. Elle, c'est notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal durant ma cinquième année. Une envoyée du ministère, un véritable espion à la solde de Fudge.

-Le ministre, c'est ça? Demanda Remus. Pourquoi voulait-il un espion dans l'école? Et pourquoi Dumbledore aurait laissé faire une telle pratique au sein de Poudlard?!

-Bien...

-Répond d'abord à ma question! Le coupa Sirius en le regardant fixement.

Gabriel soupira devant la tenacité de son parrain mais finit par céder.

-Elle travaille déja au ministère et vous l'avez déja tous rencontré. Dolores Jane Ombrage.

-Ombrage? Cette... Cette...

-Ce crapaud en tutu rose. Compléta Gabriel avec conviction.

-Quoi? Coassa Sirius en le regardant bizzarement.

-Quoi? Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle ressemble à un crapaud? Et elle porte toujours des robes roses... Tout est rose chez elle, son bureau,... Tout. C'est tout simplement écoeurant... Expliqua-t-il avec une grimace très parlante.

-Ne noie pas la sirène, Gabriel... Lâcha Remus... Pourquoi Le Ministre voulait-il quelqu'un à l'interieur de l'école?

Gabriel soupira de nouveau retrouvant son Oncle dans le Remus qui le pressait de son regard d'ambre.

-Je vous l'aie dit. A la fin de ma quatrième année, Voldemort est revenu. Mais j'étais le seul à l'avoir vu revenir, avec les mangemorts bien sur... Et le ministère n'a pas voulu me croire. Ils m'ont traité tour à tour de fou, de psychopathe voulant attirer l'attention, ou de je ne sais quoi...Fudge a envoyé quelqu'un pour étouffer le poussin dans l'oeuf. C'est à dire éviter que je ne répande la vérité et essayer de tenir Dumbledore. De lui enlever l'école. Il n'avait plus de pouvoir sur Poudlard, c'était elle qui menait tout...C'était la Grande Inquisitrice. Elle a même former une brigade inquisitoriale qui, pour la plupart, était formé de mangemort en herbe... Comme Drago, Crabbe ou Goyle. Lança-t-il.

-Drago? Coassa Lily. Mais tu...

-Je ne vous l'avais pas dit? La coupa-t-il, penaud. Drago était un mangemort. Jusqu'a ce qu'il voit mourir sa mère. Il a changé de camp après ça...Je ne te l'avais pas dit, Remus?

-Si, si... J'avais oublier de leur dire. S'excusa le lycan.

-Et...Que s'est-il passé? Ils l'ont reconnut, non, qu'il était de retour? Demanda James.

-On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça? Se plaignit Gabriel. Je veux dire: Cela vous rapportera quoi de savoir tout ça?

-D'accord. Céda Sirius sous le regard étonné de James. Mais je voudrais savoir autre chose...

-Vas-y... Souffla Gabriel, se disant qu'il préférait de loin éviter la fin de sa cinquième année.

-Quand tu étais inconscient... Tu...Tu disais des choses... Tu appelais des gens.

Gabriel se tendit instantanément, n'étant plus vraiment sur de ne pas vouloir de la conversation précédente. Pourquoi pas de son vol en sombral?

-Tu m'appelais... Ajouta doucement Sirius, pas trop sure de l'attitude à adopter. Et... Tu disais que c'était de ta faute, que tu étais désolé...

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même. Sirius ne savait pas comment aborder la suite et Gabriel n'avait pas _envie_ d'aborder la suite. Mais voyant que le plus jeune ne réagissait pas, il soupira et décida de continuer:

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est de ta faute? Tu parlais de ma mort, c'est ça? Avec l'arcade, au ministère?

Gabriel ne répondit toujours pas. Que pouvait-il répondre? « _Oui, c'est bien de ma faute si ta cousine t'a tué » _? Ridicule. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas les voir en face quand il avouerait sa bêtise et sa stupidité.

-Gabriel...

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir? Lança-t-il d'une voix rugueuse.

-Parce que c'est important. Parce que si tu en fais des cauchemars, c'est que personne ne t'a assuré que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Souffla-t-il.

Comme d'habitude, s'entendre dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, le mit hors de lui. Qui était-il pour lui dire cela? Il ne savait rien de ce qui c'était passé...Il ne savait rien de Sirius, de son Sirius... Il ne savait rien. Strictement rien.

-Comment tu peux dire ça? Aboya-t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé!! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais! Tout le monde me l'a dit...Dumbledore en premier. Et il avait raison... Ce n'était pas uniquement de ma faute... Mais ça l'était quand même, même juste un peu... Et c'est bien suffisant pour j'en fasse des cauchemars... C'est bien pâle comme punition pour avoir tué son parrain, non? Railla-t-il, amer.

La gifle claqua bruyament contre la joue de Gabriel. Celui-ci resta abasourdis, en devisageant son parrain.

-Tu m'a frappé... Souffla Gabriel, totalement incrédule.

-Oui, répondit son parrain d'un ton bourru quoique rongé de remord, parce que tu débitait une sacrée tonne de connerie à la minute...

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries... Le contredit Gabriel.

-Alors explique-moi. Je veux comprendre. Souffla Sirius. S'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux assez rare chez lui.

-Mon parrain... Mon parrain avait eu beau s'échapper d'Azkaban, il n'en était pas moins fugitif. Recherché tant par le ministère que par les mangemorts. Avec pour seul allié l'Ordre et mes amis... Mais... Nous n'étions que des enfants. Souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants. Cette année-là j'ai commencé à avoir des rêves... Des sortes de visions... C'était mon lien avec Voldemort qui se réveillait. Je voyais ce qu'il voyait. Je ressentais ce qu'il ressentait. Et je ne comprenais pas...Par après, grâce à ça, j'ai pu prévenir Albus qu'Arthur avait été attaqué...Mais il fallait que je ferme mon esprit à Voldemort pour qu'il ne puisse pas...M'influençer. Souffla-t-il d'une voix plus frêle et Sirius l'encouragea en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je devais suivre des cours d'Occlumencie... J'étais nul et je ne m'entraînais pas. Les cours étaient avec Severus, autant dire que c'était une véritable torture...Je ne faisais rien pour m'améliorer...

-Je croyais que Severus et toi étiez très proche? Souffla Lily, ses sourcils roux fronçés.

-Pas tant que j'étais à l'école. Durant cette époque, on se détestait corps et âme. C'est quand la guerre a réellement éclaté qu'on a commencé à mieux se connaître...

-Continue... L'invita doucement son père d'une voix basse et rassurante.

-Un jour... J'ai eu un rêve horrible et particulier. J'avais rêver de Sirius. J'avais rêver que Voldemort le détenait au département des mystères et qu'il le torturait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas...Souffla-t-il, d'une voix de plus en plus chevrotante. Je me suis débrouillé avec quelque amis pour sortir de l'école et y aller... Mais il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne. A part des mangemorts. Des mangemorts qui menaçaient de nous tuer, mes amis et moi, si je ne leur donnais pas la prophétie. C'était un piège. Voldemort m'avait fait voir quelque chose de totalement faux. Sirius n'était pas en danger...Mais l'Ordre s'est rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose... Ils sont arrivés et une bataille a commencé. Sirius était venu pour m'aider... Pour me sauver. La bataille s'est finie dans la salle de l'arcade et... Et un sort l'a touché. Bellatrix l'a fait tombé au travers de l'Arcade. Et il est mort. Devant moi. Devant Remus. Devant nous tous... C'est ma faute.

-Tu...Tu as fait ça pour le sauver. Ce n'est pas ta faute...

-Dumbledore a dit que c'était aussi en partie de sa faute...Parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu compte, en releguant mes cours d'Occlumencie à Severus, de la haine qu'il avait envers mon père et donc envers moi. Et parce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit la vérité. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment-là qu'il m'a parlé de la prophétie...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute...Répéta Sirius compatissant. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir voulu l'aider...

-Je ne peux pas non plus faire comme si j'y étais totalement étranger...Comme si j'étais innocent...Lui répondit Gabriel dans un souffle.

-Tu l'es... Lui fit remarquer Sirius, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

Gabriel éclata d'un rire rauque et amer, désabusé... Presque fou avant de se calmer de lui-même. Il releva ensuitela tête et planta son regard dans celui de son parrain. Il voulait que l'homme qui était en face de lui ait une chance d'être son parrain. Ou peut-être pas son parrain. Parce que son parrain n'avait pas cette insousciance dans le regard. Mais quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, plus qu'un ami... Un confident, un parent,...Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et commença:

-Sirius?

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contenant de resserrer la main qui était toujours sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

-Tu veux bien...J'aimerais...Tu ne sera jamais comme mon parrain... Commença-t-il et il put voir un éclair de douleur traverser le regard azur... Parce que mon parrain était marqué par 12 ans d'enfermement avec les détraqueurs. Mais...Est-ce que tu veux bien...Etre important pour moi? Souffla-t-il ne sachant plus retenir la peur qui tordait son estomac.

-Bien sur. Je serai tout ce tu veux, gamin. Souffla-t-il d'une voix érrayée. Parce que toi, tu es important pour moi...Répondit-il sincérement en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Sirius se sentait incroyablement bien. C'est fou comme une bonne discussion peut vous soulager, non? Il était heureux au-delà des mots que le gosse l'accepte. Bien sur, il ne sera jamais son parrain... Et peut-être était-ce mal ou plutôt indélicat, mais il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à un mec marqué par la prison..

Mais il pouvait presque sentir les ondes de douleur qui émanait de ses amis. James mourais d'envie d'entendre son fils lui dire qu'il le reconnaissait d'une manière ou d'une autre... Pas necessairement comme un père mais juste comme... Quelqu'un...Lily, elle, voulait simplement connaître la chaleur de ses bras, elle voulait savoir s'il mangeait bien et dormait assez, elle aurait voulu lui enlever toutes les peines du monde et les faires siennes s'il le fallait...Et Remus... Remus, comme à son habitude, aurait voulu être proche de Gabriel mais se disait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour cela, qu'il n'était sans doute en rien comparable à son Oncle...Sirius jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à James et Gabriel du le remarquer parce qu'il se retourna instantanément vers Remus.

Remus?

-Oui? Répondit-il.

-Tu sais...J'étais très proche de mon Oncle. On s'est battu maintes et maintes fois côtes à côtes, autant je considérais Sirius comme mon père, autant Remus était mon frère d'arme. Mais là aussi, tu es different de lui de bien des façons...Expliqua-t-il.

-En quoi? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le lycan.

-Il avait cru qu'un de ses mailleurs amis avaient tués les deux autres pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas cru celui qu'on disait être un assassin et qui avait passé 12 ans en prison avec l'idée que même son dernier ami le croyait coupable. Il était marqué à vie par la solitude. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il était d'une modestie étouffante... Quoique là, tu le rattrape aisément. C'est lui qui m'a appris à faire un Patronus, qui me parlait de mes parents et c'est lui qui m'a empêcher de faire des choses complétements idiotes après la mort de Ginny. Expliqua-t-il calmement en restant toujours fixé sur les ambres de Remus. Il est mort quelque mois avant la fin de la guerre...Dans mes bras. Finit-il dans un murmure. Tu ne sera jamais lui... Conclut-il. Mais toi aussi... Je serais extrêmement fière si tu acceptais d'être...Quelqu'un pour moi.

-Avec plaisir Gabriel. Répondit celui-ci la gorge serrée.

James trépignait sur place, tout comme Lily. Gabriel allait-il les reconnaître eux aussi? Ou allait-il les oublier? Les laisser là, debout comme deux idiots? Mais, bien vite, Gabriel mit fin à leur effroyable attente.

-James? Lily? Souffla-t-il, les yeux étrangements brillants. Je ne peux pas dire si vous ressemblez ou non à mes parents. Je peux juste constater que vous êtes exactements comme me l'avaient décrit Sirius, Remus, Severus et la plupart des gens qui vous connaissait. Ca vous dérange pas que j'essaie de vous considérer comme mes parents ou du moins comme quelque chose s'y rapportant? Souffla-t-il le coeur battant la chamade.

Les deux concernés ne répondirent pas tout de suite, sans doute trop estomaqué pour ne serait-ce qu'émettre un son. Gabriel prit ça comme de l'hésitation et il sentit son sang se glaçé...Il avait cru... Il avait supposé... En voyant son père réagir _chez Barjow et Beurk..._Il s'était dit que peut-être...Mais il avait eu tord... Bien sur qu'il avait eu tord...Qu'esperait-il?

-Oubliez ça! Lança-t-il d'une voix tendue. C'était stupide...C'est rien... J'avais cru... S'emporta-t-il.

James écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte du mal-entendu et se précipita vers Gabriel, vers son fils. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, pour l'avoir face à lui et lança:

-Je t'interdis de croire que nous ne pourrions ne serait-ce que penser à rejetter cette chance! C'est clair?! Nous voulons, nous, te considérer comme notre fils... Même si tu n'a même pas dix ans en moins que nous. Ria-t-il en prenant Gabriel dans ses bras.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer James dans ses bras. De serrer son père.


	79. Entre femme

Evy marchait d'un pas sur, entraînée par les deux garnements pressés de retrouver les deux petites puces. Elle marchait d'un pas sur mais elle appréhendait beaucoup de se retrouver seule avec Narcissa. Elle n'avait jamais été seule avec la jeune femme, Sirius avait toujours été avec elle. Bien sur, elle ne comptait pas les enfants, ils étaient de toute manière encore trop petit pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait peur...Et elle-même ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

Sirius lui avait bien expliqué les avis de certains sorciers concernant la pureté du sang, cela ne l'avait pas choqué outre mesure, vu que les moldus faisaient pareil entre eux...Ce n'était qu'une question de racisme et il se disait que Voldemort était un Hitler en puissance, en mettant de côté toute la politique que le second traînait.

Ils se cachaient tout deux derrière un idéal. Derrière une idée...La grandeur de leur peuple. Ils voulaient tout deux éliminer les sang-impurs, relégués à des sous-humains. Même pour leurs partisans, ils adoptaient la même méthode. La peur. Une partie des Allemands s'était rallié à Hitler par peur des représailles. Une partie des mangemorts s'était rallié à Voldemort pour les mêmes raisons. Les deux génocides reposant sur des préjugés vieux comme les chemins, sur des braises qu'il suffisait d'attiser. Les deux avaient des talents innés d'orateur, un charisme hors du commun. Ils pouvaient tout deux convaincre les foules du bien fondé de leur plus atroce plan ou de la plus injuste tuerie.

Evy n'avait pas tant été déboussolée par cela. Elle savait que les hommes étaient capables du pire. Qu'ils soient sorciers ne changeait pas la donne. Dieu soit loué, elle étaient encore capable de croire qu'ils étaient aussi capable du meilleur...

Mais il y avait une très grande difference entre le savoir et le vivre. Un fossé immense existait entre savoir qu'un groupe de personne avait souffert de ségrégation et d'oppression il y a presque cinquante ans et être l'objet de cette répression. Etre celle que l'on pointe du doigt, être celle à qui l'on lance des regards assassins, sur le passage de laquelle on murmure, être celle qui risque sa vie... C'était sans doute assez égoïste, et peut-être égocentrique, mais cependant toujours très humain. On s'en rend toujours compte davantage quand cela nous arrive à nous. On a beau les plaindre, les opprimés, leur apporter notre soutien le plus sincère... Quand cela nous arrive à nous, on se retrouve tout bête.

Et donc, se retrouver avec cette femme, même si c'était une repentie; c'était, pour elle, comme se retrouver avec un officier Allemand durant la seconde guerre tout en étant une juive. C'était idiot, parce que la femme avait montré sa bonne volontée, mais c'était aussi plus fort qu'elle. Narcissa Malfoy l'intimidait avec ses long cheveux d'un blond trop pâle, sa peau d'une blancheur éclatante et ses grand yeux d'un bleu trop cristallin. La femme ne montrait jamais ses émotions, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage diaphane et cela contribuait sans doute au malaise d'Evy. Elle aimait savoir à quoi s'en tenir, avec Gabriel cela avait été viscérale, elle avait su... Mais cette femme l'a désarmait complétement.

Evy se mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inferieure en entrant dans la chambre de Narcissa, elle gardait les deux petites. Ca aussi c'était nouveau...Il avait fallu toute la force de persuation de Lily, de Remus et d'elle-même pour que James et Sirius acceptent de lui confier les petites. Les deux garçons avaient beau faire des efforts, on ne pouvait pas leur demander l'impossible trop tôt.

Narcissa était assise sur le lit entrain de jouer avec Eline pendant qu'Elena dormait silencieusement dans son landeau juste à côté.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda la jeune femme en relevant sa tête alors que Harry bondissait déja sur le lit pour jouer avec sa soeur entraînant Drago avec lui.

Evy avait été plutôt étonnée de l'attachement rapide entre Narcissa et Gabriel, car ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard d'habitude si neutre, était bien de l'inquiètude.

-Il va bien... Mais...Voldemort sait où vous vous trouvez...

-Comment? Souffla Cissa, le teint livide.

-A cause de l'espion...Répondit Evy mal à l'aise ne sachant pas si elle faisait bien de le lui dire.

-Quel espion? Coassa Cissa en fronçant ses pâles sourcils.

-Voldemort à un espion dans nos murs... Mais nous ne savons pas qui c'est... Expliqua-t-elle en allant embrasser sa fille.

Narcissa reporta son attention sur son fils, le regardant sans le voir vraiment. Elle savait que Lucius devait être plus que furieux, Lucius n'était pas homme à tolérer la désobéïssance, elle avait su dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil du Manoir Malfoy qu'aucun retrour n'était possible. Elle avait fait un choix et devrait en assumer les conséquences...Ce qu'elle regrettait c'est que son fils allait les assumer tout autant qu'elle. Et d'un autre côté, depuis quelque temps, elle arrivait à penser qu'elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix...Pour elle mais surtout pour Drago. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle avait constaté que son fils s'était fait un ami du petit Potter... De Harry. Et son sourire quand elle avait entendu le rire clair de son fils, vu son regard gris illuminé de joie devant les grimaces grotesques de Dora... Tiens, Dora... Une autre nouveautée... Sa nièce était une jeune fille très interressante... Future auror selon ses dires. Elle n'avait pas encore put rencontrer son beau-frère, Ted, et ne savait pas si elle était pressée de faire sa connaissance. Tout comme elle ne savait pas comment réagir en la présence d'Evy. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était sensée rejetter les moldus.

Elle était sensée détester cette femme pour ce qu'elle était, simplement parce qu'elle était née sans pouvoir. Certes, elle, elle avait du pouvoir, elle pouvait faire de la lumère avec un simple mot, faire du feu ou voir les détraqueurs. Elle pouvait transplaner et voler sur un balai, elle pouvait voyager via les cheminées et transfomer une multitude d'objets en d'autre...Elle pouvait faire cela et tant d'autre chose encore... Mais, elle se posait à présent la question, était-ce vraiment important? Cela faisait-il d'elle une meilleur personne? Cela faisait-il d'elle une personne honorable ou respectable? La première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était non. Non, parce qu'elle avait vu l'amour véritable dans les yeux de son cousin, parce qu'elle avait vu cette femme aimer et couver de son regard sa fille, parce qu'elle la voyait chaque jour essayer de bien se comporter avec elle... Celle qui était sensée la haïr. Non, non, elle n'était en rien meilleur qu'elle...

Alors quoi? Devait-elle la haïr juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir magique? Et quand bien même, pourquoi haïr les enfants de moldus qui avaient des pouvoirs? Qu'est-ce que le sang avait-il avoir la-dedans? Avait-elle seulement suivi son mari... Parce que c'était son mari? Non, non, elle avait cette voie déja umprentée bien avant s'être mariée avec Lucius. Alors pourquoi? Parce qu'elle avait été élevée dedans? Parce que, une fois à poudlard, Sirius avait mis une barrière entre eux? Parce qu'elle voulait que ses parents soient fières? Parce qu'elle voulait être à la hauteur de sa soeur, Bella? Il y avait tant de raison...Tant de raisons qu'elle pouvait évoquer comme autant d'excuses. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant... Pas suffisant pour l'excuser. Pas suffisant pour expliquer. Ce n'était que des facteurs favorisants...

Parce que si elle avait suivi l'optique de ses parents ou de Lucius s'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. On lui avait dit « _tu hais_!», elle avait haït...Stupide, n'est-ce pas? Mais cruellement véridique. L'amour est aveugles dit-on et elle avait appris à ses dépend qu'il l'était bel et bien... Elle avait aimé Lucius, Merlin en soit témoin, elle l'avait tant aimé et elle avait, bien sur, aimé ses parents. Elle voulait tant obtenir l'approbation de son père qui la jugeait toujours pas assez... Pas assez intelligente. Pas assez rusée. Pas assez jolie. Pas assez comme sa soeur. Pas assez sérieuse. Pas assez forte. Pas assez... Pas assez... Pas assez...Mais là encore, l'amour n'excuse pas tout et elle aurait du le comprendre avant... Elle aurait du dire à son mari qu'il commençait à lui faire peur, elle aurait du reflechir à ce que son père lui ordonnait, elle aurait du lui demander pourquoi, elle aurait du voir qu'ils se trompaient tous de chemin...

Elle l'avait vu trop tard. Mais assez tôt pour sauver son fils et elle en remercierait jamais assez le ciel. Elle devait faire un effort avec Evy, avec Ted et leur prouver à tous qu'elle avait compris... Elle ne voulait absolument pas que quand, plus tard, son fils se retournera sur sa vie, il soit décu d'elle...

-Evy, commença-t-elle, comment as-tu rencontré Sirius?

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Cissa et un franc sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Narcissa venait de faire un premier pas vers elle...A elle d'en faire autant.

-Je l'ai rencontré dans un parc, près de square Grimmault. Je venais d'emménager au numéro 16...Raconta-t-elle avec une lueur de nostalgie dans ses obsidiennes.

-Et...Quand te l'as-t-il dit? Interrogea-t-elle, cachant sa curiosité.

-Après 6 mois. Répondit-elle.

-6 mois? Répéta Narcissa en haussant légerement ses soucrils. Ce n'était pas un peu... Tôt?

-Oui, surement... Lança Evy en rigolant. Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'était un coup de foudre pour chacun de nous... Parce que, en fait, cela ne fait que deux ans que l'on se connait, un an que l'on est marié et nous sommes nouvellement parents...

-C'est beaucoup de changement en peu de temps. Fit remarquer Cissa. Cela n'a pas été difficile? Tu... Tu n'as eu que très peu de temps pour t'acclimater à... Ce monde.

-Au monde sorcier? Lança Evy et Cissa opina. Oui, c'est sure... Au début, je ne comprenais pas la moitié des convesrations que Sirius avait avec ses amis...Je me suis vite rapprochée de Lily qui avait les mêmes notions que moi...Heureusement que les enfants sorciers ont un cours d'étude des moldus... Parce qu'au sinon, ce que je racontais aurait été aussi du chinois pour Sirius... Rigola-t-elle.

-Et au début, ça n'a pas été un peu... Ardu?

-Si!! S'exclafa Evy, hilare. Je me souviens à notre deuxième rendez-vous, je lui avais demandé son numéro de téléphone. Il m'a regardé un moment l'air totalement ahuris puis il a rigolé en me disant qu'il n'avait pas le téléphone...

-Et... Tu a tout de suite accepté? Je veux dire... Cela ne doit pas être facile à concevoir pour les gens comme vous... Lança Narcissa.

Evy la regarda un moment, et l'espace d'un instant son regard fut voilé par un mélange de consternation et de colère. Mais Narcissa se mordait déjà sa lèvre inferieur, ayant pris conscience de la brutalité de ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître grossière ou lui démontrer par là qu'elle l'étiquettera toujours, c'était juste sortit tout seul...

-Cela n'a pas été facile à accepter. Reprit Evy d'un ton plus froid. Je crois même que quand je l'ai appris, je l'ai traité de fou. J'ai réellement cru qu'il n'allait pas bien quand il a sorti sa baguette, je l'ai regardé comme si je le voyais pour la première fois... Mais après quelque sort, j'ai bien du accepter. Après le premier, un Lumos, j'ai simplement cru qu'il y avait un truc... Je lui ai pris sauvagement sa baguette des mains et je l'ai inspecté... Mais ce n'était qu'un banal bâton.

-Et alors?

-Bien... Ma logique en a prit un sacré coup... J'ai appris que les balais pouvaient voler, que les cheminées étaient plus éfficaces que le meilleur des avions, que les animaux fabuleux des contes et légendes étaient réels, que les chapeaux et les lettres pouvaient parler, que les saules pouvaient se défendre, les murs bouger, que la téléportation était chose courante et qu'il existait même un permis pour cela...Ca été un véritable choc, je dois l'admettre mais Sirius a toujours été là pour me soutenir...

-Et votre famille? Demanda Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma famille?

-Et bien... Leur avez-vous dit la vérité? Savent-ils avec qui leur fille partage sa vie?

-Ils ont déja rencontré Sirius. Répondit Evy. Avant que je sache moi-même qui il était...Et il leur a dit exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit...Qu'il était un policier étranger et que pour le moment il était en vacance... Je dois dire qu'à la fin ce n'était plus très plausible, je me posais assez bien de questions...

-Et maintenant? Ils ne se demandent pas où vous êtes?

-Non, ils croivent que je suis en Ecosse, avec mon mari. Ils apprécient Sirius et Sirius aime assez bien mes parents. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais... Ca n vous dérange pas de leur mentir? Interrogea Cissa.

-Je dois dire que j'étais très rétissante à cette idée au début mais Srius m'avait assez bien expliqué que moins les moldus savaient pour eux, mieux c'était...Alors j'ai accepté. Je parle toujours beaucoup avec mes parents, je leur raconte ma vie... En adaptant. Ils savent les noms de mes amis, ils savent que mon mari défend la justice, ils savent qu'Elena est née et que c'est James qui a trouvé son nom, ils savent que je suis heureuse et même si je pense qu'il se pose quelques questions, je crois que cela leur suffit...

-Comment sont-ils? Demanda Narcissa de son ton toujours maîtrisé.

Elle voulait connaître Evy, elle voulait connaître la femme de son cousin. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi sa famille haïssait les moldus. Il devait bien y avoir une raison, au fond, non? Sa famille, son père, sa mère ne pouvait pas juste haïr tant de gens parce qu'un homme le leur avait ordonné, n'est-ce pas? Non, non... Cela remontait à bien avant cela, les ancêtres de la famille Black dénigraient déjà les moldus...Bien avant Voldemort, et même bien avant Grindewald...Voldemort n'avait pas que cristalliser le mépris en y ajoutant de la cruauté...

-Mes parents? Demanda Evy, à moitiée étonné tant de la question que par celle qui la posait.

Narcissa opina silencieusement, ne montrant rien de la tempête qui l'habitait.

-Mon père s'appelait Charles-Henry et ma mère Kristal...Ils faisaient partie de la petite bourgeoisie. J'ai une grande soeur qui s'appelle Anaïs, elle est mariée avec un moldus, un comptable, Richard et ils ont deux enfants, Debora et Karen. Ma soeur est avocate, je ne pense pas qu'elle aime particulièrement son boulot, c'est surtout mon père qui l'y a poussé... Il voulait que je devienne medecin mais j'ai refusé. J'étais bien plus délurée que ma soeur, j'aimais l'aventure et j'étais pacifiste dans l'âme...Je ne me suis pas conformée à son idée, je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'en a tenu rigueur longtemps. Il agissait surtout comme cela par peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas dans la vie mais j'avais le soutien de ma mère. Je me suis achetée un appart et j'ai fait plusieurs boulots à droite à gauche jusqu'au moment ou j'ai pu m'acheter une maison au square Grimmault...Expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

-Je ne comprend pas. Souffla Cissa laissant tomber le masque l'espace d'un instant.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi je vous aie haït. Pourquoi certains sorciers vous haïssent. Je ne comprend pas. Ton histoire...C'est l'histoire de beaucoup de personne que je connaît sauf que dans leur cas, leur père n'agissait pas pour eux mais uniquement pour lui. Et cela se termine inévitablement moins bien...

-Ne cherche pas de raisons, Cissa...Certains préjugés n'ont pas de fondements et certaines personnes sont assez vicieuses pour s'appuyer sur ces préjugés pour exprimer leur propre haine. Les moldus et les sorciers sont semblables sur bien des points. Et toi, parle-moi de ta famille, de la famille de Sirius. Je ne connais que Meda et ils sont tout deux assez discrets sur leur adolescence.

-Ho, tu sais...Ma mère s'appelait Druella, c'était une Rosier. Mon père, Cygnus était le frère de Walburga, la mère de Sirius, ma tante. Nos familles étaient très proches donc puisque de toute manière, le père de Sirius, Orion était un cousin éloigné de Walburga. Je suis la plus jeune dans ma famille, l'aînée est Meda, puis vient Bella. J'ai toujours été proche de Meda, elle était presque une seconde mère pour moi. Avec Bella, c'était different... Mon père n'avait de cesse de me comparer à elle et je l'ai vu changer... Devenir quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux quand elle a du épouser Dolphus mais il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Et puis, c'est moi qui aie épousé Lucius. Du côté de Sirius... Bien, il était le plus agé et ensuite il y avait Regulus. Il est mort trop jeune, à à peine 18 ans. C'était quelqu'un de bien, qui vivait les mêmes comparaisons avec son frère que moi avec Bella, sauf que Bella ça a continué et que lui, il a du prendre la place de Sirius...Expliqua-t-elle.

-Toute les familles de sang-pures sont reliées entre elles? Demanda Evy, avec curiosité.

-Ho oui... Par exemple ma grand-mère paternelle, Irma, était une Crabbe. Le beau-frère d'Orion était un Prewett, la tante de Walburga, Dorea, s'est même mariée avec un Potter!

-C'était mal vu?

-Pas à l'époque... Ce n'est que plus tard que les Potter ont eu une mauvaise réputation de traîtres à leur sang parmis les familles noires. Par contre, les Weasley ont toujours eu mauvaise réputation, malgré leur sang pur, à cause de leur pauvreté. Ainsi, Cedrella, la petite fille de Phineas Nigellus, notre premier ancêtre connu, qui s'est mariée avec Septimus Weasley a été reniée.

-Comme Sirius... Souffla Tristement Evy.

-Oui mais pas seulement. Notre oncle Alphard aussi, pour avoir donné de l'argent à Sirius après sa fugue, Meda, notre grand-oncle Marius pour être un cracmol, notre arrière grand-oncle Phineus pour avoir soutenu les droits aux moldus, et la soeur de Phineas, Isla pour s'être mariée avec un Moldus...

-Quand a-t-il fugué? Interrogea Evy, interressée.

-Il ne t'as vraiment rien dit?

-Non... Souffla Evy avec tristesse. Il ne parle pas de son enfance, ni de son frère ou de quoi que se soit qui se rapporte à cette époque-là... Tout ce qu'il me raconte avec une enorme fierté c'est les exploits des maraudeurs...

Cissa la regarda un moment compatissante. Sirius avait eu beau tourner le dos à sa famille, elle comprenait maintenant que cela l'avait bien plus affecté qu'elle ne l'avait cru...Les blessures d'enfants sont les plus dures à refermer.

-Il a fugué à l'âge de 16 ans pour aller chez Po... Chez James. Se reprit Cissa avec un sourire contrit.

Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier James. Autant, elle considérait Lily, autant James restera toujours que Potter à ses yeux. L'insupportable Gryffondor qui prenait un malin plaisir à humilier sa maison, à les mettre plus bas que terre, à rire de leurs peines et de leurs peurs. C'était bien trop dur pour elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais voir autrement James Potter. Mais contrairement à Severus, elle n'en tenait aucune rigueur au petit Harry, qui était somme toute un enfant tout ce qu'il y a des plus adorables.

-Quant à sa relation avec son frère, reprit-elle, je ne peux pas dire qu'ils étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. Ils étaient differents, et cela bien avant toutes ces histoire de pureté sanguine. Sirius était extraverti, beau parleur, charmeur, charismatique. Regulus était timide, renfermé, mystérieux, presque taciturne. Et Walburga renforçait ses differences en mettant Sirius sur un pied d'estale et en le poussant toujours plus loin. Il représentait la famille Black et devait faire honneur à leur nom. C'était l'Héritier. Il devait avoir une pression énorme sur le dos. Et il est entré à Poudlard, repartis dans la maison qui lui correspondait le mieux... Celle des bons vivants... Et le fossé s'est creusé jusqu'a être infiniment trop profond pour être comblé. Regulus s'est retrouvé propulsé à la première place, lui, l'éternelle petit frère et il a suivi ses parents. Il croyait en ce qui se disait mais n'avais jamais voulu faire couler le sang pour cela...

-Je comprend... Souffla Evy. Cela n'a été évident pour personne. Et tout le monde s'en est sorti comme il le pouvait...

-Ce que Sirius a eu du mal à comprendre, c'est qu'on a pas tous eu la chance d'avoir été répartis ailleurs qu'a Serpentard. D'avoir eu des amis tels que Potter ou Remus. J'ai beau ne pas apprécier Potter, je dois reconnaitre que sa loyauté envers Sirius est une de ses qualités majeures.

-Je crois qu'il a compris maintenant. Répondit Evy avec un sourire. Il a la tête dure mais une fois que c'est rentré, c'est bon...

Cissa s'autorisa un sourire, le quel lui fut renvoyé par Evy.

-Vous savez qui il est, n'est-ce pas? Tenta la jeune femme en fixant ses iris bleu sur Evy.

-Pardon?

-Gabriel. Vous savez qui il est. Répéta-t-elle en laissant tomber le ton interrogatif.

-Oui. Répondit Evy. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il veuille que vous le sachiez.

-Je sais qu'il ne le veut pas. Rectifia Cissa en fronçant ses sourcils. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

-Demandez-le lui. Proposa Evy avec un regard entendu.

Cissa la regarda un moment pour savoir si elle plaisantait ou non jusqu'a ce qu'elle rajoute:

-Il est toujours à l'infirmerie. Je pense qu'il doit y être seul à présent. James aura veiller à ce qu'il ne s'épuise pas trop...Fit-elle remarquer. Je vais garder les petits. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci. S'empressa de répondre Cissa en se levant.


	80. Te montrer

Bon, bon, bon...

L'histoire arrive bientot à sa fin même s'il nous reste un bon paquet de chapitre ( je ne connais le nombre exact, sorry, j'écris le plus souvent au feeling!)

Le traïtre: Bcp d'entre vous me demande qui est le traître. Certains l'avait déja trouver au début. Mais je donne des indices dans ce chapitre...Si vous voulez vous pouvez tout relire, niark niark, pour voir a qui ressemble mon espion...!! LOL.

Alors...NON, cissa et Gabriel ne seront PAS ensemble. Ils partageront une relation particulière mais pas amoureuse. Une relation compliquée mais pas amoureuse, je le redis. dont l'évolution sera lente mais un tournant a lieu dans ce chapitre et le prochain, c certain... Vous comprendrez pourquoi.

ENJOY et merci de me lire!!

* * *

Narcissa marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir qui la conduisait à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'identité du jeune Gabriel. Il paraissait tant à l'aise avec Severus et elle, qu'avec Sirius et ses amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer son appartenance à l'une ou l'autre maison, si tentait qu'il avait été à Poudlard...La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait su que ce n'était pas qu'un simple garçon, c'était un homme. Il avait ensuite fait preuve d'une grande lucidité et d'une étonnante compréhension. Il parassait vivant et son sourire semblait franc quand il regardait Drago. Mais elle se souvenait aussi du peu que Lucius lui avait dit sur le _prisonnier_... «_ Il est fou! » _avait-il argué avec véhémence. « _Il rit, il se tord de rire dans les cachots du Seigneur des ténèbres! Il est fou!_ » Lui avait-il dit encore en revenant la première fois. Ensuite, il lui avait dit qu'il était étonnament résistant, qu'il l'avait blessé alors qu'il était entrain de le torturer, qu'il n'avait pas courber l'échine devant le maître. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, ce n'était pas le premier prisonnier qui était enfermé dans la manoir Malfoy. Mais Drago s'était aventuré dans la partie du château qui lui était interdite et il était tombé nez à nez avec le_ prisonnier_. Et elle avait été surprise quand son petit bout de 4 ans lui avait dit qu'en fait, le _prisonnier_ n'était si méchant que ça... Car, pour la plupart, même ceux qui se vantaient d'être du bon côté, n'auraient pas hésité à faire du mal à un fils de mangemort.

Gabriel avait deux visages. Et elle ne s'en étonnait guère quand elle reflechissait au fait qu'un adolescent de 19 ans se sente à l'aise en temps de guerre, puisse rire dans les cachots. Et même pas d'un rire désespéré...

-Cissa? L'interpella une voix grave la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Severus. Le salua-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

-Où vas-tu si pressée? Demanda-t-il en l'accompagnant.

-Je vais voir Gabriel. Répondit-elle et elle put voir une petite étincelle s'allumer dans le regard noir de Severus.

-Tu as toujours détesté ne pas comprendre. Souffla-t-il.

-C'est vrai... Admit-elle. Encore fallait-il que je me pose des questions...Souffla-t-elle d'une voix chargée de regret.

-Pardon?

-Non, ce n'est rien. Lança-t-elle en se permettant un maigre sourire. Je veux savoir qui il est . Je veux comprendre le regard tendre qu'il pose sur Drago.

-Es-tu sur de pouvoir accepter la réponse? Interrogea-t-il.

-Est-elle si sombre que cela? Demanda-t-elle en retour.

-Non. Répondit-il. Et je suis sure que tu pourra l'accepter comme moi. Mais je ne voudrais pas que Gabriel en subisse les conséquences...

-Tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Constata Cissa mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le maître des potions ne s'insurgea pas.

-C'est vrai. Admit-il de son ton calme et habituel. Cela te dérange-t-il si j'entre en même temps que toi pour le voir? Je ne lui ai pas encore rendu visite et je ne voulais pas être en même temps que Potter et sa bande.

-Pas du tout. Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils entrèrent donc côte à côte dans l'infiremrie où résonnait la voix stridente de Pompom.

-Non! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir! C'est trop tôt! Regardez-vous! Vous avez des cernes immenses sous les yeux et vous êtes d'une pâleur à faire peur! Cria-t-elle de son ton autoritaire.

-Pompom... Souffla Gabriel d'une voix plaintive. Je me sens bien. Et je me reposerai mieux dans mon lit... S'il vous plaît, Pompom! Supplia-t-il encore en vain.

-Non, non et non! Vous restez ici et si vous partez, je vous ramène par la peau du cou! Cria-t-elle avant de retourner dans l'arrière salle, sûrement pour préparer quelques baumes et pommades.

Les deux amis se montrèrent enfin, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, quand il les vit, Gabriel soupira de soulagement.

-Severus! Cissa! Soupira Gabriel. S'il vous plaît! Sortez-moi d'ici! J'adore cet endroit, c'est vrai, mais je le déteste tout autant! Expliqua-t-il avec une petite grimace.

-Je crois bien que cela ne va pas être possible, Gabriel. Lâcha Severus en se rapprochant du lit. C'est vrai que tu es bien pâle...Tu prend bien tes potions de forces et revivifiantes?

-Oui, Monsieur...Répondit le plus jeune, les yeux pétillants.

-Je suis content de te voir en forme.. Lança Severus d'une voix neutre. Tu étais dans un état pitoybale... Ajouta-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

-Cela me va droit au coeur, Sev'... Répondit Gabriel, manière détournée dans le langage peu ordinnaire des serpents de dire merci.

-Je suis venu te voir plusieurs fois te voir quand tu étais inconscient. Annonça-t-il. Tu... Gesticulait beaucoup.

-Je sais. Soupira Gabriel. Les détraqueurs ont vraiments fait du beau travail cette fois-ci...

Le silence tomba tel un couvercle sur la petite pièce. Severus n'aimait pas les mots inutiles, il détestait les gens qui parlait pour ne rien dire. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela aurait aidé Gabriel de lui dire combien il compatissait à ce qu'il avait vécu... Ce qui était évidemment le cas. Mais Gabriel le savait. Alors pourquoi le répéter? Gabriel ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde de ce comportement, il connaissait Severus. Il connaissait ses codes. Et il avait appris à les respecter, et même à les aimer. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de le rassurer sur sa prétendue bonne réaction à ce qu'il avait vu. On ne pouvait pas bien réagir à ce genre de chose. Il réagissait. C'était déja pas mal en soit.

Narcissa qui était restée en retrait pendant l'échange entre les deux hommes, choisi ce silence pour s'imposer en douceur. Elle était une femme forte mais n'aimait pas paraître sanguine ou impulsive. Vestige de son éducation sans doute, où la spontanéité n'était pas primée.

-Gabriel... Lança-t-elle doucement comme pour attirer son attention mais ce qui se peignit sur le visage de celui-ci l'étonna au plus haut point...De la compassion et un ennui évident.

-Je suis désolé, Cissa... Commença-t-il. Il sait.

-Evy me l'a dit. Répondit-elle, indlugente et le regard de Gabriel s'illumina. Oui, j'ai parlé avec Evy. Ajouta-t-elle face à ce regard. Et cela s'est très bien passé bien que je me pose énormément de questions. Expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à la gauche du lit.

-Lesquelles? Demanda-t-il en se redressant dans sa couche.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi les haït-on? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas vu avant que tout cela ne tenait pas la route?

-Vous les haïssez pour de multiples raisons. Répondit-il. Parce que Voldemort vous a assuré qu'ils étaient insignifiants, ce qui a éttayé des préjugés et des point de vue vieux de plusieurs siècles. Parce que vous avez eu peur de ce que refuser signifiait et que vos familles n'ont pas eu la clairvoyance de le faire plus tôt. Et pour bien d'autre raison que je ne connais pas...Souffla-t-il. Mais le pourquoi n'est pas vraiment important, en fin de compte.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'est?

-Le pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas important que tu saches pourquoi ils le font ou pourquoi tu l'a fait, si tu sais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ou plus.

-Je ne le fais plus parce qu'il n'a pas de difference entre moi et Evy. Elle aime son enfant autant que j'aime le mien. Elle aime son mari autant que j'ai aimé le mien. Elle n'a juste pas de pouvoir et je ne trouve pas que cela soit une raison suffisante. Récita-t-elle d'une voix convaincue.

-Alors, pourquoi te poses-tu tant de questions? Souffla Severus qui s'était installé à la droite du lit.

-Parce que, en partie, si j'ai suivis Lucius c'est parce que je l'aimais. Comment l'amour a-t-il pu me conduire à ce genre d'ommission? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de maîtriser.

-Je ne sais pas, Cissa... Souffla Gabriel.

-Il n'a pas toujours été le monstre qui t'a torturé, tu sais? Souffla-t-elle encore. Il était un jeune homme très élégant, très charmant avant... Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas être comme son père, qu'il voulait être mieux que lui...Il disait qu'il m'aimerait toujours et qu'il m'offrirait autant qu'il le pourrait...

-Ce n'était pas un mariage arrangé? Interrogea Gabriel en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Si, si, bien sur... Mais nous le savions dés notre jeune âge, aussi quand on s'est rencontré à Poudlard, on a décidé d'accepter cet état de fait. On s'est cotoyé, on s'est séduit comme si de rien n'était... On est tombé amoureux, l'obligation aidant sûrement...Mais je l'aimais... Et je suis sure qu'il m'aimait aussi.

-Cissa... Souffla encore Gabriel... Je n'ai connu ton mari qu'au bout de ma baguette et... Et à travers les anecdotes de Drago. Annonça-t-il mal à l'aise.

Pour lui, Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été un monstre. Ni plus, ni moins. Il y avait plus, beaucoup plus derrière les long cheveux blond et les yeux argents. Il y avait une histoire, des rêves brisés et reconstitués avec des pièces déformées, des espoirs déçus, des douleurs cachées, des joies grandes et petites, de l'amour inévitablement...Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Parce que ça compliquerait tout. Et qu'il n'avait pas envie que se soit encore plus compliqué.

-Quoi?

-Je ne viens pas seulement d'un autre monde, annonça-t-il, un petite sourire sur ses lèvres pâles, mais aussi du futur.

-Du futur? Répéta-t-elle, interloquée.

-Oui...Ca fout un coup, hein?

-De combien d'année? Interrogea-t-elle.

-15 ans. Répondit-il, sincèrement.

-15 ans? Et vous étiez encore en guerre? S'apitoya-t-elle en s'affaisant sur sa chaise.

-Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, Cissa. Mon monde a eu une trêve de 13 ans avant que la guerre ne reprenne. Expliqua-t-il.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait pas de trêve. Trancha-t-elle.

-Qui te dit qu'il était en état de donné son avis?

La blonde lui renvoya un regard incrédule partagé entre la surprise, l'espoir et un certain septicisme, marque de fabrique de tout bon Serpentard.

-Je ne crois pas que je pourrais t'en dire beaucou plus. Lança-t-il. Sache juste que Voldemort est bel et bien mort, là d'ou je viens et que je sais comment en venir à bout ici.

-Tu...Tu avais un rôle important. Conclut Cissa.

-...

-Tu t'implique dans la guerre, sans qu'on ne te le demande. Tu nous connait et tu ne craint pas Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu devais certainement avoir un rôle important. Exposa-t-elle, une lueur sérieuse dans les yeux.

-Sans doute. Fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna.

-Je ne réagirai pas mal. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Comment? Coassa-t-il.

-Severus m'a dit que, peut-être, il se peut que je réagisse mal à la nouvelle. Mais je ne crois pas. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis sure qu'elle est assez...Lucide pour faire la difference. Lança Severus d'une voix neutre.

-Je sais...Souffla Gabriel, pourtant peu convaincu.

Parce que jusqu'ici, après tout, il n'avait eu affaire qu'à des gens qu'il appréciait ou qu'il avait apprécier. Enfin, au bout du compte, des personnes qu'il allait apprécier, qu'il savait pouvoir apprécier. Qu'il savait aimé et dont il savait qu'il pouvait être aimé. C'était confus mais c'était clair. Comme pour les elfes de maison, chaque individu à une potentialité...Son parrain, son oncle, sa famille en générale sont des potentialités de ces personnes. Remus, Sirius, ses parents, Severus d'ici sont d'autres potentialités... Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il les appréciait. Et il n'avait eu affaire qu'a deux potentialités, deux qu'il aimait. Mais était-ce possible de n'aimer qu'une potentialité? Le potentiel d'une personne pouvait-il être different, au point d'avoir son soi profond modifié? Il n'aimait pas Narcissa Malfoy et les seules fois où ils se sont vu, elle le lui avait bien rendu...Pourtant, il aimait vraiment Cissa.

...

Il se mordait la lèvre inferieur fébrilement - à tel point que celle-ci se retrouvait gerçée et abîmée - depuis un bon moment. En fait, depuis que Narcissa et Severus étaient entrés ensemble dans l'infirmerie. Sortant du coin d'obscurité où il s'était logé pour voir sans être vu, il se dirigea vers sa chambre ( Non sans s'être félicité. Après tout, il avait berné le grand espion Severus Rogue jusque maintenant et même à l'instant, celui-ci n'avait pas senti sa précense). Il entra dans la pièce aux murs bordeaux et claqua la porte brutalement avant de jeter un coup de pied rageur à la table basse qui vascilla sous la violence du coup.

Surveiller Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas difficile. Elle se baladait souvent dans le château, pour se dégourdir les jambes et permettre à son fils de se défouler. Elle rendait souvent visite au traître aussi... Quand il pensait au maître des potions, il se dit que le Maître avait vraiment eu du flaire quand il avait éxigé de lui l'anonymat le plus stricte. Et depuis, comme son fils s'était lié d'amitié avec le fils Potter, elle se rendait de plus en plus souvent chez le chef des aurors. Il la regardait toujours de loin, faisant semblant de la rencontrer fortuitement de temps en temps, échangeant un mot ou deux de politesse et notait consciencieusement toutes ses allées et venues. La précision est la politesse des rois...

Ce qui était nettement plus délicat, c'était de se renseigner sur le cas de Gabriel James. L'homme cachait un secret. Un énorme secret...Il passait beaucoup de temps à furter près de l'infirmerie. Il avait vu Dumbledore en sortir plus que troublé, Potter et sa clique tout à fait boulversé et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Et il savait que pour mettre Dumbledore dans cet état, il en fallait beaucoup... Gabriel James cachait un secret et son jeu habilement. Il savait qu'il avait du le dévoiler au directeur beaucoup plus tôt, pour la simple et bonne raison que le changement d'atitude avait été flagrant. Plus de brise de bec entre lui et les maraudeurs, juste une indifference forçée.

Il pourrait très bien aussi se rendre tout bonnement à son chevet et demander des nouvelles (_ Et bien, Professeur James, vous me semblez bien pâlot! Vous êtes sure que tout va bien? Que s'est-il passé exactement?_) mais cela aurait été crié à Poudlard tout entier qu'il était l'espion que tout le monde cherchait. Parce que c'était là que ça clochait... L'existence d'un traître était dévoilée. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour se présenter devant James, sachant sa puissance et sa perspicacité. Il n'avait jamais été assez proche que pour aller le voir à l'infirmerie, et dialoguer avec lui comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis...

Il se mordit la lèvre pour l'énième fois. Il devait pourtant trouver un moyen d'aborder James et ce, pas trop tard... Il devait revoir le Maître dans une semaine et se voyait mal se présenter à lui avec un simple «_ Tout va bien, Mme Malfoy se ballade dans le château et James est toujours allité _», sur qu'avec ça, c'était le doloris assuré. Et quand il y pensait, il préferait de loin être découvert et peut-être s'en sortir et que d'être exagérement puni par le Maître...

Soupirant d'agaçement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fit couler un peu d'eau dans l'évier et en aspergea son visage rond. Prenant l'essui d'une main, il se tamponna la figure avant de remettre ses courtes mèches claires à leur place. Soupirant une deuxième fois, cette fois-ci de contentement, il se pencha en avant, appuya ses mains contre le lavabo, et contenpla les deux perles grises semblables aux siennes dans le miroir...

...

-Où nous emmenes-tu Gabriel? Demanda Cissa, curieuse et impatiente, mais très discréte.

Après leur petite entrevue, un silence étrange s'était installé dans la petite pièce blanche. Le regard de Gabriel passait tantôt sur Narcissa, une étincelle d'hésitation dans le regard, tantôt se perdait dans le vague comme perdu dans ses propres souvenirs, contemplant la blancheur presque immaculée du mur face à son lit. Au bout d'un court moment, il souleva ses draps et descendit de son lit. Regardant prudement si Pompom le tyran n'était pas là, il enjoignit Severus et Cissa de le suivre tout en enfilant un T-shirt. Cissa ne put qu'admirer le corps svelte de Gabriel... Et ses cicatrices. Il était torse nu et elle nota les tatouages. Le lion et le serpent, indubitablement liés aux deux maisons les supportants. D'un coup d'oeil expert, elle cru voir le début d'un énième tatouage sur la hanche gauche du jeune homme, mais le pantalon et la furtivité de l'oeillade l'empêchèrent d'en être certaine.

Et les voilà, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, suivant Gabriel, vraisemblablement jusque sa chambre.

-Gabriel! Gronda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus dure mais toujours parfaitement maître d'elle-même.

Le concerné se retourna vers elle, une expression étrange sur le visage et souffla.

-Je préfère te le montrer que te le dire...


	81. D'enfant à soldat

Gabriel invita Cissa dans sa chambre et les traits marqués par l'étonnement, celle-ci s'y avança. Severus la suivit discrètement et Gabriel referma la porte derrière lui. Cissa n'était jamais venue dans la chambre du jeune homme mais elle ne fut pas étonnée d'y voir les couleurs de Serpentard...Gabriel était bien trop reflechi pour être un Griffon, trop sournois pour être un Serdaigle et trop téméraire pour être un Pouffsouffle.

Elle regarda avec une curiosité non dissimulée Gabriel se diriger vers sa commode, faire un bref geste de la main ( Elle reconnut à ce moment-là qu'il levait des sorts de protections) et en sortir plusieurs livres... Non...Non, ce n'était pas des livres... C'était des albums.

Gabriel resta debout un moment, un bon nombre d'albums dans les bras. Il ne voulait pas lui balançer à la figure son identité, il devait y aller mollo...Et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait décidé à lui dire la vérité... Tout comme il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait reconnut sa famille. Mais Godric avait raison, c'était une deuxième chance. Une haubaine. Tout le monde priait pour se voir offrir une telle chance. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en profiter? Bien sur, il savait que ce n'était pas _vraiment _sa famille, comme il le leur avait d'ailleur dit, mais c'était ce qu'il y en avait de plus proche...

Hésitant, et sous le regard presque amusé de Severus, il tendit un album à Cissa. C'était le dernier. Il avait tenté de faire quelques photos pendant la guerre; c'était tout ce qui leur restait après tout...

Cissa le prit prudement et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle caressa la reliure de cuir et, doucement, elle ouvrit l'album.

La première photo lui coupa le souffle. Un jeune homme blond au yeux gris se tenait debout, les bras croisés, une moue faussement contrariée sur le visage avant de se détendre et de rire à gorge déployée. Elle effleura la photo de ses doigt, murmurant le prénom de son fils presque imperceptiblement. Car, nul doute n'était possible, c'était bien le fils de son père...Il avait tout de lui. Bien sur, elle le savait, mais elle aurait espèré qu'en grandissant il prenne un peu plus d'elle.

-Il a ta grâce et ton sourire... Lui souffla Gabriel.

Elle leva des yeux légerement embué sur lui et acquisça légerement avant de retourner à la contemplation de la photo. Sous l'image était inscrit une phrase d'une écriture très fine et ronde..._Et le balafré! Faire un album pour débuter la guerre! Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées aussi tordues! Et franchement, regardes-moi sur cette photo, je ne suis même pas coiffé! _Cela lui fit l'effet d'un electrochoc. Savoir que c'était son fils qui avait écrit ses lignes, que son fils avait un ami, un vrai...

-Il avait 17 ans sur la photo... La renseigna-t-il.

-17 ans? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Il fait beaucoup plus vieux... Souffla-t-elle.

-Il avait vécu beaucoup de choses...Répondit-il simplement.

Elle tourna la page et un sourire se déssina sur ses fines lèvres. C'était une photo de Drago et de Severus. Severus paraissait plus sombre mais n'avait pas franchement vieillit, il gratifiait le photographe d'un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos tandis que Drago regardait la scène tout sourire.

-Il n'a jamais aimé être pris en photo... Souffla encore Gabriel, couvant la photo des yeux alors que Cissa lisait l'inscription sous celle-ci, toujours faites de cette écriture ronde et précise. _Sev', toujours égal à lui-même!_

-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas? Souffle-t-elle en indiquant l'écriture.

-Oui... C'est l'écriture de Dray... Je le taquinais tout le temps avec ça... Rigola-t-il. Dray et son écriture de fille!!

Cissa sourit largement avant de tourner encore une fois la page. Remus est assis devant une cheminée, à même le sol et il sourit doucement en réchauffant ses mains devant le feu. Mais cette fois-ci le contraste était saisissant. Des mèches grises parsemaient ses cheveux couleur miel et son regard était ternis. Des rides plus ou moins profondes sillonnaient son visage tandis que quelques cicatrices l'ornaient.

-Il est different, hein...Souffla Gabriel en frôlant la photo.

Cissa ne put qu'opiner, trop marquée pour parler. Encore une fois, il y avait une inscription sous l'image mais l'écriture diffèraient. Celle-ci était plus penchée et plus petite. Cissa l'aurait bien caractérisée de pattes de mouches..._Remus, mon presque frère, mon compagnon d'arme, ne change jamais. Reste en vie. _Le ton est bien moins détendu, et plus sérieux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Gabriel qui avait écrit cela. Il était donc très proche de Remus...Et une question brûla les lèvres de la jeune femme qui finit par la poser, une appréhenssion la submergeant.

-Est-ce que...Est-il resté en vie? Demanda-t-elle, presque timidement.

Elle appréciait Remus. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié. Le calme et réfléchit Remus. Un des meilleurs élèves de leur année, pour sur...

-Non. Concéda Gabriel. La majorité des personne que tu va voir ne vont pas survivre. Ajouta-t-il tristement.

Avec appréhension cette fois, elle tourna encore la page pour tomber nez à nez avec une bande de rouquin. Elle ne connaissait que très peu les enfants des Weasley mais comprit assez vite qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Au milieu, se trouvait une fille au cheveux ébouriffés, le bras enroulé autour de la taille d'un des rouquins. L'inscription lui donna raison..._Le couple de l'année, j'ai nommé Ron et Hermione, entouré de Fred et Georges... Heu non... Goerges et Fred...Et Ginny. Ma Ginny. Au Weasley, ma famille d'adoption!_

-Ta famille d'adoption? Lut-elle, incrédule.

-Oui... Molly et Arthur m'ont tout de suite acceptés comme faisant partie des leurs... Raconta-t-il, nostalgique.

-Il sont...?

-Tous ceux de la photo, oui. Répondit-il, la voix froide mais tremblante.

Les photos suivantes l'étonnèrent de plus en plus... Remus au bras d'une femme plus jeune aux cheveux mauve qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas malgré un air de déja vu et, malgré ses protestations, Gabriel ne voulut pas lui dire de qui il s'agissait. Certaines personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue... Comme Emeline Vance ou ce Dedalus Diggles. Certains professeurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu si éreinté, si blême comme Minerva ou Filius. Ginny, encore, un sourire angélique sur le visage, le regard coquin, faisant un signe discret de la main...

Enfin, elle tourna une énième page. Elle vit d'abord Drago, un fin sourire sur le visage, le bras autour des épaules de... Potter? Non, non... Potter était beaucoup plus âgés et le garçon de la photo avait les yeux verts, les traits moins délicats et pourtant toujours très semblables à ceux de James, le regard plus sérieux, le visage plus sombre, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. _Moi et Dray. Potter et Malfoy. Ami. Qui l'eut cru il y a un an? Et pourtant..._Elle dut relire plusieurs fois la ligne pour être sur. Ainsi, même dans le monde de Gabriel, Harry et Drago étaient amis...

Elle leva la tête vers le jeune homme et croisa son regard vert... Son regard vert! Elle écarquilla ses yeux en balayant du regard le front marqué d'un éclair de Gabriel. Merlin! Etait-ce possible?!

-Harry? Souffla-t-elle, osant à peine y croire.

-Oui... Souffla doucement Gabriel en restant fixés sur les saphirs de la jeune femme.

D'un geste fébrile, comme pour rechercher une énième preuve, elle feuilleta l'album rapidement; tombant sur d'autre photo de rouquin, de Remus, de Severus, de son fils...Aucune de Sirius ou de James, de Lily ou d'Evy ou encore d'Eline ou Elena...Un affreux doute s'empara d'elle. Gabriel ne lui avait-il pas dit que toute sa famille était morte...? Toute en plus de ceux de l'album ?

Et une pensée terrible lui vint: Drago était dans l'album.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était mort là d'où venait Gabriel? Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose pour eux? Est-ce que ça les influençait? Elle tourna encore plusieurs pages mais une photo en particulier attira son attention...Elle représentait Harry, plus jeune, un rouquin qu'elle reconnut comme Ron et une prénomée Hermione. Ils avaient tous un petit sourire sur le visage et le rouquin regardait amoureusement la fille. La photo n'était pas extraordinnaire mais elle dégageait quelque chose de particulier...Une certaine paix, une impression d'intense empathie et de compréhension...Narcissa était sur que les trois enfants étaient des amis proches...Mais les deux autres étaient morts. Et son coeur se serra pour Gabriel.

Gabriel, lui, garda le silence, tout comme Severus, pendant que Cissa feuillettait l'album avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'acharnement. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit sur quelle photo elle s'était arrêtée avant de se faner instantanément... C'était la dernière photo avant la mort de Ron et de Ginny. Avant leur capture. Avant qu'il ne perde le peu d'innocence qu'il avait conservé. Avant qu'il ne devienne irrémédiablement un soldat.

Cissa fini malgré tout par tourner la page. Elle se fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait plus de photo des jumeaux et par la suite, même plus de Ginny ou de Ron. Une autre photo attira son attention, c'était encore cette fille: Hermione. Elle semblait légerement plus âgée et un sourire triste animait son pâle visage. La mine rayonnante de la photo précédente avait laissé la place à une petite mine figée, son visage fin transpirait la tristesse et la lassitude, ses yeux noisette étaient noyés de chagrin et des cernes plus ou moins grandes étaient déssinées sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux d'habitude si ébourriffés semblaient plus lisses, moins indomptables. Il émanait d'elle une sensation évidente de douleur, de manque, de perte et de saturation. Elle n'en pouvait clairement plus. Narcissa contempla un moment cette photo, un noeud à l'estomac, la gorge étrangement serrée. C'est seulement après un moment qu'elle remarqua la petite note sous la photo: _Mione, mon amie, je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer notre douleur mais je te promet que je les vengerai...Je serai toujours là pour toi. Courage. Nous vaincrons._ C'était sobre, c'était clair, c'était résolu et cela la prit à la gorge. Comme un étau. Comme des mains qui serrait et serrait encore. C'était des enfants. Cette fille ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans et son être exprimait déja l'envie d'en finir, le désir d'arriver au terme de sa vie, de sa souffrance.

Des enfants plongés dans une guerre sans merci, ni pitié. Des enfants forcés de grandir trop vite et d'une étrange manière, des enfants forgés dans le sang et les larmes, marqués par la douleur et les tribulations. Des enfants ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des soldats. _Nous vaincrons...Je les vengerai..._Si cela n'était pas des paroles de soldat, qu'était-ce donc?

Son fils faisait partie de ces enfants.

Gabriel faisait partie de ces enfants.

Sa main trembla faiblement quand elle tourna la page, supprimant de sa vue la pauvre fille blasée et éreintée. Elle en tourna encore quelque unes et ne put que constater le changement... La transformation de Harry en Gabriel. Le clone de James n'était plus. Les traits plus ou moins fins de James firent place à un visage marqué, des traits carrés et prononcés. Le regard vert et pétillant de Lily se transforma en un vert sombre et douloureux. Une nouvelle cicatrice barra la joue droite du jeune homme et les cheveux ébourriffés des Potter poussèrent largement, s'assagissant en la forme d'un catogan. Mais le piercing n'était toujours pas présent, en effet, l'arcade sourcillière du jeune homme était toujours intact.

Elle s'arrêta encore sur l'avant dernière photo représentant son fils, Harry et Severus. Ils tentaient tout les trois de sourire sans grand succès. Le sourire de Severus était encore plus minime que d'habitude, soulevant à peine la commissure de ses lèvres. Celui de Drago était parfait, mais horriblement figé, forcé. Criant de mensonges. Harry était le seul qui tentait réellement de sourire sans pour autant y réussir vraiment. Son essai tenait, en effet, plus de la grimace que du véritable sourire. Seversus se tenait derrière les garçons, une main sur leurs épaules tandis que Drago et Harry étaient côte à côte. La photo était sinistre. C'était tout ce qu'elle put en dire. Sinistre. Elle lui donna presque la chair de poule. Aucun bien être ne se dégageait d'elle, au contraire, il était clair que l'ambiance à l'instant de la photographie devait être lourde d'amertume et de peine. Aucun mot n'était ajouté à la photo et Cissa en fut presque soulagée, elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que leur visage défait cachait.

Doucement, comme si inconsciement elle présentait que la fin allait bientôt arriver, qu'il s'agissait là du dernier album, elle tourna l'ultime page. La dernière photo était une photo de groupe. Elle reconnaissait quelque têtes comme Minerva Mcgonnagal, Severus, la fille qui était aux bras de Remus,... Mais la plupart lui était inconnu ou n'était que de vague connaissance. Au centre du groupe, vers l'avant, se tenait Harry (Ou plutôt Gabriel, car il était claire pour Narcissa que Harry était un enfant innocent), le visage sérieux, le regard déterminé, la tête haute. Au-dessus de la photo trônait, implaccable, une inscription comme une sorte de titre : « _L'ordre du phénix ». _Elle savait bien sur que l'organisation existait, tout le monde le savait même si le groupe devait à la base être secret. Mais les voir, là, devant elle lui faisait un drôle d'effet... Surtout quand elle constata les manquants. Pas de James, de Sirius, de Remus. Pas de Lily. Pas de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny. Pas de jumeaux. Pas d'elle ( Si Drago avait changé de camp, elle aussi, non?) et surtout...Merlin, surtout... Pas de Dumbledore.

Sous la photo s'étalait un texte plus ou moins grand. Une sorte d'épitaphe pour clore un chapitre important de la vie de quelqu'un, pour clore une guerre ou une époque. _Mes amis, nous allons nous battre. Nous allons nous battre et nous allons vaincre. Même si la victoire ne sera pas joyeuse. Même si la victoire sera bien insipide. La vie n'aura jamais plus le même gout sans toi Ginny. Mais je me battrai pour Remus, mon frère, qui m'a prié de continuer sur son lit de mort. Je me battrai pour mes parents qui ont donné leur vie, voici des années pour moi. Je me battrai pour Sirius, mort en héros, bien avant que la guerre ne devienne ce qu'elle est. Je me battrai pour Ron et Hermione, mes amis de toujours qui sont mort beaucoup trop tôt. Je me battrai pour Dumbledore, mort avec la conviction que l'on réussira. Je me battrai pour Georges et Fred, pour Neville et Filius, pour Ernie et Luna. Je me battrai pour eux tous. Vous aussi, mes amis, battez-vous pour les absents. Pour leur mémoire, pour que leur mort ne soit pas vaine._

Si Narcissa avait l'habitude de porter un masque, celui-ci s'était déchiré et laissait les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues pâles. Ne supportant plus la vue du petit groupe, elle allait refermer l'album mais son geste se stoppa de lui-même quand elle remarqua deux petites lignes sur l'interieur de la quatrième de couverture. Deux petites lignes qui montraient que cela, peut-être, pouvait continuer. _J'avais dit que je me battrai. Qu'ils seraient tous vengés. Je l'ai fait. Le monstre est mort. Maintenant je survivrai. Pour Severus qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais et qui est mort comme il a vécu, dignement et en plein combat. Pour Drago qui est mort en me soufflant courage. Courage pour la survie qui m'attendait. Mon purgatoire._

Ces lignes la glaça. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. On aurait pu croire que survivre à la guerre était une fin en soit... Mais non. Le but n'était pas tant la victoire que la fin de la guerre en elle-même. La fin des massacres. Parce qu'après une guerre, les combattants n'ont pas de repos. Ils la revivent encore et encore au travers de leurs rêves et de leurs cauchemars. Ces lignes ne portaient aucun espoir, aucune joie, aucune réjouissance. Juste de la lassitude. Juste la détermination de quelqu'un résolu à tenir une promesse muette. Juste la conviction, ou le besoin, que les morts ne soient pas inutiles. Qu'un après demeure encore et toujours. Si ce n'était pour lui au moins pour les autres...

Etrangement, le fait que Drago soit mort dans cette réalité-là ne la boulversa pas. Cela l'affecta immanquablement mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en retrouver ébranlée. Parce qu'il était mort pour quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son éducation, ou la noble cause de la pureté du sang vaut bien une ou deux mort, qu'elle comprenait si bien que la guerre exige des morts. Elle avait compris depuis peu que les morts en question pouvait très bien être elle ou son fils. Mais elle l'avait compris. Et bien. Par dessus la lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve au cours de sa vie en ne prenant pas clairement position, elle savait que quelques causes nobles valent bien notre vie. La liberté de son fils en était une et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se sentir boulversée par l'idée que son fils ait défendu une telle cause. L'idée que son Drago, son fils soit un tel homme, capable de donner sa vie pour une idée, un idéal la consolait sûrement aussi. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée que son fils soit plus courageux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'a présent...

Et Narcissa ressentit autre chose. Autre chose qu'elle ne comprit pas bien. De la honte. De la honte de se retrouver devant Gabriel. Elle se sentait comme quelqu'un prit en flagrant délit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré sa vie, son passé, son intimité d'une manière bien trop intense pour être anodine. Toutes ses photos, ses petites notes, regorgeaient de sentiments, de vécu... Ou elle voyait un visage malheureux, il y avait une mort, une perte, une douleur profonde et lancinante...Touts les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti en regardant ces étranges tranches de vie, n'étaient que de pâles reflet de ce qu'avait ressentit Gabriel... Ou Harry.

Etouffée par ce sentiment inexplicable, ce sentiment de malaise que l'on ressent face à une personne qui en a baver, qui a vécu d'horrible chose et que l'on ne peut pas aider, elle ne releva pas les yeux vers Gabriel. Vers ce garçon qui avait vu Drago et tous les siens mourir dans une guerre horrible. Elle ne vit donc pas que Gabriel avait dans les mains un autre album. Elle sentit qu'il lui ôta celui-ci des mains et qu'il lui en mit un autre à sa place.

Etonnée ( Elle pensait que c'était bel et bien le dernier. Peut-être, en fin de compte, l'après était plus clément qu'elle ne l'avait cru?) elle l'ouvrit avec un respect mêlée de crainte. Le silence qui regnait alors dans la petite chambre était lourd et épais. Comme du coton. Severus, qui avait de toute évidence découvert les photos en même temps qu'elle et lut les écrits en même temps qu'elle, demeurait impassible, mais le tréssautement subtile des coins de ses yeux prouvait qu'il en avait été affecté au moins autant qu'elle.

Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand elle tomba sur un photo de l'Avant. Avant la guerre. C'était sans doute le premier album. Parce que devant ses yeux s'enlaçaient amoureusement Lily et James, jeune, sûrement après la sortie de Poudlard. Les quelques photos qui suivirent montraient James, Lily avec un bébé au cheveux noirs et ébourriffés. Harry. Parfois apparraissait un Sirius jeune et charmant, ou un Remus tout aussi jeune. Autant les précédente photo avait un fond sombre et glauques, comme accordées à l'époque, autant ceux-ci paraissaient chaleureux et moelleux. Puis, une coupure eut lieu. Parce qu'elle retrouva Harry à son entrée à Poudlard. Il était plutôt petit pour un enfant de 11 ans et assez maigre, de grosses lunettes rondes barraient son visage et cachaient ses yeux d'un vert électrique. Qui aurait cru que cet enfant chétif allait devenir le soldat qu'il était aujourd'hui? Peu de gens, voir personne, assurément. Mais l'enfant dégageait candeur et innoncence autant quand il posait avec une chouette d'une blancheur immaculée, ou avec ses amis tout aussi jeunes et naïf. De la photo émanait tant de naïveté, de gentillesse, de calme et de camaraderie enfantine que cela était douleureux quand on savait comment ces enfants allaient finir.

Une rage que Narcissa ne se connaissait pas se distilla dans ses veines. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle referma brutalement l'album, le posa violement à côté d'elle sans pour autant le jeter et se précipita vers Gabriel.

Celui-ci s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il fut donc plus que surpris quand les deux bras frêles de Cissa s'enroulèrent autour de lui et l'attirèrent vers elle. La tête de Narcissa se retrouva bientôt au creux du cou de Gabriel et il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre murmurer:

-Je serai avec toi Gabriel. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Je me battrai moi aussi.


	82. présentiment

Merci a tous pour vos reviews, je suis super contente que le chapitre précedent vous ait plu à ce point!! LOL

Alors, je ne saurais pas dire avec précision combien il reste de chapitre mais disons, une quinzaine au bas mot...Rien n'est moins sur!!

Kiss

* * *

Gabriel s'étendit sur son lit avec soulagement. Ce qui venait de se dérouler avait été riche en émotions. Narcissa venait de sortir de sa chambre, inspirée d'une nouvelle force, d'une nouvelle détermination qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu... Il s'était attendu à de la surprise, de la stupeur, peut-être de la colère ou de l'indignation, mais pas à cette sensibilité à fleur de peau... Certainement pas de la part de Cissa qui mettait un point d'honneur à se maîtriser. Severus l'avait regardé bizarrement, son regard noir partagé entre la colère contre le destin, contre ce qui avait permis à ces enfants de grandir ainsi et une certaine tristesse. Une tristesse vraie et qui ne ressemblait aucunement à de la pitié. Gabriel détestait la pitié.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait pas partagé ces photos, ces bribes de vie avec ses parents. Car, eux, seraient désolés, sincérement désolés. Sa mère verserait une ou deux larmes et son père tapperait du poing, Sirius enragerait et Remus le regarderait autrement et tous se sentirait obligé de le protéger. Il n'avait pas besoin de protection. Il n'avait plus besoin de protection depuis bien longtemps. Severus et Cissa comprenait son besoin d'oublier sans pour autant effacer son passé, son besoin de passer à autre chose tout en se rappelant le pourquoi de son combat. Parce que les raisons n'avaient pas changé, ici ou ailleurs, il se battait touours pour eux.

Eux, les absents.

_-Harry..._Siffla Godric en serpentant jusqu'a son jeune maître.

Gabriel étouffa un rire, sans doute un peu amer. Godric était bien le seul qui l'appelait encore ainsi. Il ne serait plus jamais Harry. Et il ne savait pas si cela l'affectait vraiment. Etait-ce normal?

_-Godric_...Répondit-il.

_-Je vois que tu as ssssuivi mon conssssseil..._Siffla encore le serpent avec ce qui ressemblait à du contentement.

_-Bon ssssenssss de l'obsssservation...Rapelles-moi de toujours t'écouter, ô sssage ssssserpent._

_-Je te le rappellerai plus sssssouvent que ton ssssaoul... _Répondit le reptile maintenant à ses côtés.

_-Je n'en doute pas mon ami..._

_-Ccccca va aller?_

_-Pourquoi çccccca n'irait pas? _Demanda Gabriel étonné.

_-Ssssimple questsssion petit humain... Ssssssimple qussssestion..._.Répondit vaguement Godric.

_-Que ssssais-tu?_ Demanda Gabriel en froncant ses sourcils.

_-Rien que tu ne sssssaches déja... Au fffond de toi_. Lança le serpent, laconique.

_-Je ne comprend pas_. Répondit sincerement Gabriel.

_-Tu ne vvvveux peut-être pas comprendre_. Lui rétorqua Godric.

_-Je ne vvvvvois vvvvraiment pas de quoi tu parles!! _S'insurgea Gabriel en se redressant sur ses coudes, le regard fixé sur le serpent.

Godric ne répondit pas, se contenant de se redresser à son tour. Il était maintenant devant le visage de Gabirel et plongeait ses billes noires dans les emeraudes de son maître.

_-Répond-moi!_ Lui intima Gabriel.

Mais Godric ne répondit toujours pas. Il rampa hors du lit et s'engoufra sous la porte. Gabriel regarda la serpent partir, peut-être même fuir, troublé.

Il resta un moment, le regard fixé sur l'interstice sous la porte par lequel Godric s'était enfuis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami lui avait dit ça. Comment devait-il l'interprêter? Godric savait-il quelque chose de fondamentale? Quelque chose qu'il avait complétement ommis? Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir? Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, il se leva.

C'était l'heure du dîner, et tout en se rendant dans la grande salle, il ressassait ce que son serpent lui avait dit... Avant qu'une tornade noire ne vienne sauter dans ses bras bientôt suivi d'une autre tornade blonde.

-Harry... Drago... Où sont vos parents? Lança-t-il alors que les deux petits allaient se lançer dans une très interressante explication de leur journée.

-Ils arrivent...Lui répondit Drago. Mère est avec eux...

-Gaby! L'appela une voix.

C'était Sirius. Et Gabriel eu un moment de doute ou plutôt... De malaise. C'était bien beau de les reconnaître, de leur dire qu'ils étaient importants pour lui... Mais, en pratique, comment devait-il se comporter avec eux?

Mais Sirius regla la question à sa manière, en lui tappant amicalement une main dans le dos, un sourire éclairant son visage. Evy le suivait de peu, Elena dans les bras. Ensuite venait James, Lily, Narcissa et Remus avec Eline dans les bras.

-Tu veux la prendre? Lui demanda Evy, doucement.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'acquièscer qu'il avait déja la petite dans les bras. Celle-ci le contemplait toujours de ses grands yeux bleu tout à fait hypnotisants.

-Elle va te ressembler, Evy. Lança-t-il.

-C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire! Lâcha Sirius dans un éclat de rire.

-Ta tenacité et le caractère de Sirius... Je n'ose même pas imaginer... Siffla Gabriel avec un petit sourire contrit. Mal à l'aise dans cet ambiance bon enfant. Tiens...Souffla-t-il en rendant la petite à sa mère. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants et ne pouvait pas se sentir complétement à l'aise, un bébé dans les bras.

Lily lui fit un sourire resplendissant tandis que James lui raconta quelque chose avec entrain qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose! S'exclama alors Remus. Gabriel, tu veux bien la tenir un instant! Lança-t-il en lui tendant Eline qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

Gabriel se retrouvait, plus qu'ennuyé, avec Eline dans les bras.

-C'est un miracle! S'exclaffa James. D'habitude, elle n'aime pas être dans les bras de personne qu'elle ne connait pas vraiment... Lui expliqua-t-il sincèrement et cela fit sourire Lily davantage.

La petite ne pleurait en effet pas, elle gesticulait même moins, se contentant d'étudier avec un interêt évident le piercing de Gabriel.

Lily lui souriait, James aussi, Sirius s'exclamait bruyament avec de grands éclat de rire, Evy rigolait des frasques de son mari, Remus venait de revenir et lui envoya un clin d'oeil complice en rapport avec Eline qui semblait se plaire dans ses bras. Harry et Drago parlait de quidditch et rigolait entre eux tout en lui demandant de temps en temps une information. Et Gabriel se sentait incroyablement... Perdu.

Il aurait cru qu'il se sentirait bien. Enfin aimé et apprécié. Et bien non. Il se sentait mal. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ses seules éclats de rire avaient été avec Ron, Mione et les autres. Il ne savait _pas_ de quoi parler avec James. A part de la guerre... Sujet très peu réjouissant. Il ne savait pas comment répondre au sourire tendre de Lily. Ni aux tappes amicales de Sirius. Son parrain ne s'étouffait pas ainsi de rire... Son parrain se contentait de sourire maigrement, peut-être de rigoler avec parcimonie...

Il capta un moment le regard de Narcissa. Celle-ci ne s'était pas mêlée aux autres. A leur festoyement. Elle le regardait étrangement, son visage exprimant compréhension et empathie. Elle le comprenait. Et devait voir vu son malaise plus qu'évident. Il savait, qu'a cet instant, ses iris vertes devaient être des livres ouverts pour des gens comme elle ou Severus...Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il se sentait tellement mal... Comme pas à...

Ses pensées se stoppèrent toute seules, tout comme son corps. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle, et l'avait parcouru du regard. Son corps s'était immédiatement tendu, tout ses muscles avaient réagis en même temps, comme se préparant à une attaque imminente et prêts à se défendre. D'abord pris au dépourvu par cette réaction instinctive, il comprit bientôt que son corps avait tout naturellement réagi à une agression dont lui, ignorait tout...Ou du moins à ce que son corps croyait être une agression. Il entendit vaguement Sirius lui demander s'il allait bien mais il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de reparcourir la salle des yeux...Quelque chose devait bien avoir provoquer sa réaction.

Il connaissait bien cette sensation. C'était comme un noeud à l'estomac, qui remonte ensuite dans la gorge et vous coupe l'appétit ainsi que la plupart des envies. Il ressentait souvent cette impression avant une bataille, il l'avait ressentit à son paroxysme avant la bataille qu'il avait su être la dernière. A ce niveau-là, cela s'accompagnait d'un stress grandissant, s'épaississant à vive allure jusqu'à l'étouffer...La plupart du temps, la compagnie calme et silencieuse de Severus l'avait grandement aidé à maîtriser ce stress « _d'avant match _»...Ici, heureusement, la sensation était moindre. Juste une vague impression. Une légère tension au niveau de l'abdomen accompagné d'un raidissement de ses muscles. La question était: Pourquoi?

-Gabriel? Tu es sure que ça va? Tu es tout pâle... S'inquièta Lily en posant doucement sa main sur son front.

-Oui, oui, ça va bien... Répondit-il en se dégageant, agacé et Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retirer complétement sa main, attristée par le ton du jeune homme.

A présent de mauvaise humeur, à cause de ce qu'il avait ressentit et de la peine qu'il venait de faire à Lily, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, il ne mangea presque rien, tout appétit l'ayant incontestablement quitté, sous le regard perspicace de Narcissa. Une conversation avait lieu un peu plus loin dans la table mais Gabriel n'y prêtait que très peu d'attention, ne l'écoutant que d'une seule oreille.

-Professeur Trelawney!! S'exclama Mille. Quel honneur de vous voir dîner avec nous! Vous êtes enfin descendue de votre tour! Pourquoi donc? Qu'avez-vous donc vu? Rigola la jeune femme.

Il était de notoriété publique que les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient pas. Andréas Mille, professeur d'études des Moldus, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, rationnelle, logique et scientifique dans l'âme. (C'était sûrement pour cela que Severus et elle s'entendaient relativement bien) Toujours est-il que Mille ne pouvait croire les élucubrations insensées de Trelawney et ne perdait jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler.

-C'est bien mon troisième oeil que me l'a conseillé, Andréas... Répondit Sybille en relevant sa tête de son assiette, dévoilant son visage toujours caché par ses énormes lunettes.

-Et que vous a-t-il dit, Sybille, votre troisième oeil? Se moqua ouvertement Mille avec un sourire narquois.

Ancienne Serpentard, Andréas Mille était pourtant une née-moldus, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle était autant accrochée à la science, les sorciers n'étant pas connu pour leur attachement à cette matière, dont les lois étaient si souvent bafouées par la magie elle-même. La femme était plutôt belle. Un visage fin et bien déssiné était encadré par des cheveux d'un brun claire coupé au carré. Des yeux d'un vert très claire strié de bleu étaient finement mis en valeur par de très belles lunettes rectangulaires aux montures vertes. Des fossettes se formaient au plus petit sourire et un grain de beauté ornait le coin droit de sa bouche. Elle avait un visage qui donnait confiance malgré un air légerement strict (Bien moins que Minerva toutefois, selon Gabriel).

-Et bien puisque vous voulez le savoir, j'ai vu que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver...Et que, de ce fait, ma précense était requise à ce dîner. Répondit simplement Sybille d'un ton mystique.

-Ho... Je comprend mieux...Lança-t-elle, ironique. Mais, dîtes-moi Sybille, en quoi votre précense va-t-elle éviter que la malheur ne nous trouve? Demanda Mille, avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Mais voyons, s'emporta la voyante, ce que je vois ne m'est pas expliqué! Je le vois, c'est tout! Et de toute façon, reprit-elle, les voies du destin sont impénétrables...

Andréas réfreina un petit rire moqueur, comme beaucoup de personne qui écoutait la conversation, avant de reprenre d'un ton laconique:

-Je vois...Bientôt Sybille, vous allez nous dire que le destin est notre berger et que nous devons y croire, comme les gentilles brebis que nous sommes...Cingla-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci peu de gens retinrent leur rire, même Lily esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux prédictions grandiloquentes de Trelawney. Tous souriait. Sauf Gabriel. Gabriel qui revoyait une tout autre scène dans sa tête.

_-Le vieux fou receuille donc les brebis galeuses maintenant...Siffla Voldemort en tapotant de ses longs ongles le marbre._

C'était ça!

Merlin! C'était ça!

Cette impression qu'il ressentait depuis tout à l'heure. C'était ça! C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti dans sa vision avec le traître...C'était exactement ça! Une impression d'oppression! Il avait bien senti dans sa vision, une impression de familliarité à la vue du traître... Il le connaissait... Et au vu de sa réaction de tout à l'heure, il l'avait inconsciemment reconnu... Diable! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il le reconnaître réellement?! Il soupira d'exaspération...

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Le traître était dans la salle... Il parcourut donc la salle des yeux. Il était sur que les élèves étaient hors de cause. C'était bien un adulte qu'il avait vu drappé et encagoulé...Donc un professeur. Il fit glisser son regard sur ses collègues sans reconnaître personne. Le sentiment était là mais il n'était ni plus fort, ni plus intense quelle que soit la personne qu'il regardait...Il se rappellait de sa vision mais vaguement... Il se rappellait surtout des mots, des voix, des intonations... Tout comme il se rappellait parfaitement que la voix du traître était modifiée, sûrement par un habile sort. Mais les images restaient floues, vagues et incertaines... Il était pourtant sur que la clé du mystère s'y trouvait...

De plus en plus agaçé, il fit claquer sa langue d'impatience, il n'arrivait vraiment plus à se souvenir et cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Il pourrait tout régler là, tout de suite! Mais non... Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours...

Il finit par se lever, la mine renfrognée, sous le regard étonné de la plupart des professeurs installés à table.

...

Il allait vraiment y prendre goût.

Gabriel était encore étallé sur son lit. Les yeux fermés, concentré, les pensées focalisées sur l'air qui entre et qui sort indéfiniment... Il essayait vainement de se rappeler sa vision de manière plus distincte. Peine perdue. Il ne voyait que cet homme, enroulé et caché dans une cape sûrement ensorcelée, la voix modifiée, le visage enfoui dans sa cape. Il acceuilit presque avec soulagement les quelques coups frappés à sa porte...

Pendant une seconde, il se surpris à esperer que cela ne soit pas sa famille. Il n'avait nullement envie de répondre à une tonne de questions. Ce qu'il leur avait dit dans l'infirmerie allait, de toute évidence, soulever moult et moult interrogation de leur part. Il le savait. Mais pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de leur raconter sa vie en leur assurant que tout allait bien maintenant, que c'était fini, que tout était digéré...Parce que cela ne l'était pas. C'était même très indigeste. Il pouvait se confier à Cissa et Severus... Il pouvait leur dire qu'il avait du mal, que cela était vraiment dur, qu'il n'était plus un enfant...Ils le comprennaient, le savaient, le voyaient, le sentaient et tant d'autre chose encore... C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait partagé avec eux les photos et non avec James ou Sirius. Mais pas avec eux...Parce que Lily ne verrait toujours en lui que son fils, plus grand, different, mais son fils...Il n'avait jamais eu de mère, il ne savait pas ce que c'était sensé faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé lui dire, de quoi étaient-ils sensé parlé ( A part de la guerre) ? Et pour une étrange raison, il n'était pas prêt à leur dire qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et qu'il n'irait sûrement plus jamais bien...

Avec une claque mentale, il chassa toutes ses idées noires. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir James et lily?

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à toute la bande. James, Lily, Sirius, Evy et Remus. Cissa devait sûrement garder les enfants.

-On peut te parler? Demanda simplement Lily avec un petit sourire.

Et bien malgré lui, une pensée le harponna. Pensée qu'il refoula bien vite: Hourra...


	83. Raconte moi ta vie

-De quoi voulez-vous que l'on parle? Demanda-t-il légerement tendu alors qu'ils étaient tous dans sa chambre.

James et Lily qui s'était assis sur des chaises qu'il avait fait apparaître, échangèrent un regard gêné. Sirius qui avait un bras autour de la taille d'Evy se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais c'est Remus qui brisa la silence gênant.

-Voilà, lança-t-il, l'autre jour...

-Je le savais... Maugréa Gabriel entre ses dents.

-Pardon? Demanda Remus.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous en savoir plus? Lança-t-il enervé. Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix en savoir plus?!

-Pour comprendre. Lança Lily.

-Comprendre quoi?! Il n'y a rien a comprendre! Vous ne pouvez pas tout comprendre de toute manière! Mon monde est un_ autre_ monde, d'accord?

-Justement... Souffla Evy, surprise par l'emportement de Gabriel.

-Justement quoi?! C'est different! Ce qui s'est passé là-bas ne se passera pas ici! Gronda-t-il. Rien ne sera pareil! Rien n'est pareil! C'est different! Répéta-t-il encore. A quoi cela vous avancerait-t-il de savoir ce qu'il en était dans un autre monde, Merlin?!

-Alors pourquoi cela te dérange tant?! Demanda soudainement James.

-Quoi? Glapit Gabriel toujours furibond.

-Pourquoi as-tu tant de réticense à nous dire ce qu'il en est? Comment s'est là-bas? C'est un autre monde, comme tu dis, si ce n'est pas important pour le notre pourquoi ne veux-tu pas partager cela avec nous? Nous sommes ta...

-James... Souffla-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage, soudain fatigué. Je ne le veux pas parce que je ne veux pas vous faire du mal inutilement... Et a moi non plus. Ajouta-t-il plus bas. Seul Remus l'entendit.

-N'insiste pas James... Lança alors Remus, avec une mine affectée.

-Mais puisque c'est nous qui te le demandons...Souffla Lily.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de nous protéger, tu sais... Gronda James, légerement choqué.

-Ce n'est pas ça, James, mais... Je tiens à vous, reprit-il plus doucement, c'est normal que je ne veuille pas vous raconter des choses qui pourraient vous blesser, non?

-Nous sommes des adultes, Gaby, nous savons ce qui est bon pour nous... Et nous savons que nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé!! Expliqua-t-il d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas de réplique.

-Je ne vous ferais pas changé d'avis, alors... Souffla-t-il d'un air affligé qui fendit le coeur de Remus.

-James, je ne crois pas que... Tenta le lycan.

-Non, c'est bon... Soupira Gabriel. Autant en finir tout de suite... Laissa-t-il entendre en se rasseyant. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé.

Un silence étrange tomba sur la petite chambre. Les maraudeurs s'échangèrent plusieurs regards éloquents mais personne ne prenait la parole. C'était à celui qui allait poser la première question en premier...Au bout de deux minutes, deux longues minutes de ce silence assourdissant Gabriel fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, parcourant d'un regard agaçé tout les membres de sa famille face à lui... Et James ne put que se dire qu'il avait vraiment un air de Rogue, ainsi...Alors il commença:

-Hé bien...A l'infirmerie...Tu as dit que tu étais le seul à avoir vu revenir Voldemort... Hum... Et on se demandait pourquoi...Comment? Tu...Tu devais avoir à peine 14 ans...Balbutia James, soudain gêné, en gesticulant sur son siège.

-Oui... J'avais 14 ans...Confirma Gabriel distraitement. C'est une longue histoire... Vous êtes sur que...

-Oui. Trancha Sirius en hochant la tête avec détermination.

Gabriel soupira, n'ayant que très peu envie de se souvenir de cette nuit-là, dans le cimetière avec Cédric... Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ses parents pour se le rappeller. Comment pourrait-il un jour l'oublier?

-Vous connaissez le tournoi des trois sorciers? Demanda-t-il en penchant légerement sa tête sur le côté.

-Quoi? Coassa Sirius.

-Répondez à la question. Insita-t-il.

-Oui. Lança Lily.

-Heu... Je... Je ne connaît pas... Souffla Evy, mal à l'aise. Cela ne faisait après tout que deux ans qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec le monde de la sorcellerie, elle en apprenait encore largement tout les jours...

-C'est un tournoi ancestrale dans le monde magique. Il s'effectue dans une des trois écoles les plus réputées d'Europe, c'est à dire soit Beau-Bâton, Drumstrang ou Poudlard. C'est à tour de rôle dans chaque école... Chaque école doit proposer plusieurs candidats et la coupe de feu va en choisir un seul par école. Les trois champions selectionnés auront trois épreuves à passer pour prouver qu'ils sont dignes d'être champion du tournoi. Trois épreuves testant divers aptitudes. C'est dangereux, plusieurs champions ont déja trouvé la mort dans le tournoi...

-Alors pourquoi faire cela dans des écoles? Demanda Evy, déconcertée.

-C'est une tradition. Lança simplement Gabriel en haussant les épaules. C'était en quelques sortes le moyen de confronter de jeunes personnes et de les faire devenir adultes... Brutalement et violement...Presque cruellement... Comme Hermione me l'a dit... Souffla-t-il. Il y eu un tournoi des trois sorciers durant ma quatrième année...

-Mais...Cela ne s'était plus vu depuis des décennies... Souffla Lily.

-Exact. C'était trop dangereux. Concéda-t-il. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore avait instauré une limite d'age. Seules les élèves de plus 17 ans pouvaient y participer.

-Donc... Tu n'as pas pu... Lança Lily une légère note d'inquiètude dans la voix.

-Je n'aurai voulu de la gloire éternelle qui attend la vainqueur pour rien au monde! Lança Gabriel, un sourire en coin. Je n'ai pas participé au tournoi mais cela n'a pas empêché mon nom d'être rejeté par la coupe de feu...Rajouta-t-il.

-Quoi? Mais... Comment? Coassa Remus.

-Quelqu'un l'avait mis en me nominant pour une quatrième école et comme j'étais le seul candidat pour cette école imaginaire, et bien la coupe m'a choisit...

-Mais... Tu n'avais pas l'âge! Ils n'ont pas pu accepté cela! S'insurgea Evy.

-Dès lors que votre nom sort de la coupe, vous êtes lié par un contrat magique... Donc je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Et Croupton non plus...

-Barty Croupton? Le ministre de la justice magique? Interrogea Remus.

-Pas vraiment non...Répondit Gabriel avec un léger sourire... Barty Croupton, le ministre de la coopération magique internationale.

-Il n'était plus ministre de la justice? Questionna Lily.

-Non, mais c'est une autre histoire..Lança-t-il. Donc... J'ai du participer au tournoi...

-Ca a été?! Demanda doucement Evy.

-J'étais tétanisé... Surtout que la plupart des gens me prenaient pour un tricheur... Même mon meilleur ami, Ron. Tout le monde était pour Cedric, le_ vrai_ champion de Poudlard...

-Cédric? Demanda Sirius.

-Diggory. Cédric Diggory. Souffla Gabriel tristement.

-Diggory... Comme Amos Diggory? Lança James.

-Mais oui!! Le fils d'Amos s'appelle bien Cedric... Il a environ 8 ans, je crois...Lâcha Lily.

-J'ai réussi toutes les épreuves grâce à mon balai, à ma foutue attitude chevalresque et à... Mon prof de DCFM.

-Remus? Demanda Sirius, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait vraiment été heureux pour son ami quand celui-ci avait pu réaliser son rêve: Enseigner et vraiment en colère quand il avait été renvoyé...

-Non... Remus était mon prof en troisième année... Le meilleur... Lança-t-il avec un sourire en direction du lycan. Non, mon prof était Fol-Oeil.

-Maugrey? Ton prof de défense était Maugrey? Maugrey était professeur? Coassa Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. James n'était certes pas mieux, avec son imitation presque parfaite de la carpe.

-Voldemort n'était plus...Alors, on se reconvertit comme on peut...Lança-t-il pour seule explication. Quoiqu'il en soit, Cedric et moi étions à égalité. On est entré dans le labyrinthe, la dernière épreuve, en même temps...Souffla-t-il, la groge nouée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela c'était passé. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. On a aperçut le trophé en même temps, on a foncé mais on a décidé de prendre le trophé en même temps...

-Vous avez donc tout les deux gagnés...Lança joyeusement James.

-C'était un portoloin. Continua Gabriel, le regard perdu dans le vague, n'ayant pas prêté attention à la remarque de James. On a atteri dans un cimetière...Ma cicatrice m'a fait mal, terriblement mal... Pettigrew est arrivé...

-Quoi? Gronda Remus.

-Il n'a pas été arrêté dans mon monde. Il était toujours en liberté puisque c'est Sirius qui a été arrêté. Expliqua-t-il. Il était là... Il a tué Cédric. Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Juste... Comme ça. Comme s'il ne signifiait rien. Juste comme...S'il gênait. Il m'a coincé contre une statue. Voldemort était là mais ce n'était pas un humain... C'était une créature. Une sorte de bébé-vieillard répugnant. Pettigrew l'a fait tomber dans un chaudron, il y a ajouté les ossements du père de Tom, mon sang et sa propre chair. Voldemort était de retour. Avec mon sang. Il avait ainsi pu contourner la protection que ma mère avait mise en place...Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Comment... Comment as-tu pu t'achapper? Souffla Evy.

-Avec de la chance. J'ai toujours eu une chance monstre. Lança-t-il avec un sourire amer. Ma baguette et celle de Tom sont jumelles. Le _priori incantatum _a donc eu lieu. Voldemort était trop surpris pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit. Les échos sont apparus...Cedric, mon père, ma mère,... J'ai pu briser le lien, et reprendre le trophé qui m'a reconduit à Poudlard avec le corps de Cedric.

-Qui? Aboya Sirius. Qui avait mis ton nom dans la coupe?

-Au début, j'ai cru, et Sirius aussi, que c'était le directeur de Drumstrang, ancien mangemort reconnu... Karkarov.

-Igor? Igor Karkarov? Coassa James. Merlin! Lui? Enseigné?

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel haussa les épaules. Karkarov n'avait été pour lui qu'un ex-ma,gemort térrifié à l'idée du retour de son maître.

-Ce n'était pas lui. C'était Barty Croupton Junoir qui s'était fait passé pour Maugrey grâce à du polynectar...

-Barty? Il était à l'école avec nous! Lança Remus.

-Oui, il était légerement plus agé... C'était un Serdaigle... Se souvint Lily. Un préfet. Rajouta-t-elle.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a fini embrasser par un détraqueur et que je suis devenu malgré moi le champion du tournoi... Souffla-t-il, las.

Le silence retomba lourdement sur la pièce. James ne regrettait pas d'avoir posé la question mais que pouvait-il répondre? Barty, le préfet qui le félicitait toujours pour ses prouesses au Quidditch, le fils du ministre de la justice, ce gaillard blond et sympahtique... Un mangemort... Qui n'aurait pas à hésité s'il le pouvait à donné _son_ fils à Voldemort. Et Queuedvers qui, malgré sa première trahison, continuait sur son sombre chemin. Il avait fait du mal Gabriel. Il n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal à son fils.

Queuedvers était emprisonné depuis maintenant 3 ans. Lui, Remus et Sirius s'était mis d'accord pour lui rendre visite de temps en temps, ensemble. Au début, James avait voulu comprendre. C'était leur ami. C'était un maraudeur. Ami pour la vie et dans la mort. Mais il avait trahi. Et personne ne comprenait comment le petit maraudeur, empoté et éternel suiveur, avait pu se tourner vers les ténèbres. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à comprendre? La première fois, Peter avait argué qu'il n'y pouvait rien, qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il regrettait sa lâcheté mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix...James l'aurait bien cru, bonne poire, mais Sirius avait alors crié et hurlé qu'alors il aurait du mourir comme chacun d'entre eux serait mort pour lui dans pareille situation. Remus s'y était mis, avec toute la rage dont un loup-garou était capable. Et le vrai visage de Peter était apparu. Un rat. Un lâche qui ne regrettait pas.

Et Gabriel s'était retrouvé face à face avec Voldemort. A 14 ans. Et il avait survécu. A 14 ans. Il avait vu un ami mourir. A 14 ans. James soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de s'imaginer la scène, ni le combat, ni la détresse de Gabriel... De Harry... A ce moment-là. Ni le sentiment écrasant de culpabilité que ressent inévitablement celui qui reste. Heureusement, Sirius brisa le silence avec une autre question:

-Et... Hum... Tu a dit que...Que toi et tes amis étiez sortis de Poudlard et entrez au ministère, au département des mystères... A l'insu des adultes... Rajouta Sirius.

-Oui... Souffla Gabriel, cette fois avec un vrai sourire. D'abord, il faut savoir que cette année-là, nous avions une prof de défense complétement hors sujet... Comme je vous l'avais déja dit. Expliqua-t-il et il vit les regards couroucés de sa famille se poser sur le dos de sa main. On devait apprendre à se défendre. C'était une nécessité avec le retour de Tom. Alors Hermione a eut une idée... Créer un club de défenses. On a recruté du monde, on s'est trouvé un local qu'Ombrage ne connaissait pas et on a fait notre propre cours de défenses...

-Mais... Il vous fallait bien un professeur, non? Lança Evy.

-C'est là totute l'originalité de l'idée de Hermione. C'était moi le professeur... Annonça-t-il. J'étais plutôt doué en défense...Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

Il n'y eut pas vraiment de contestation. Il était clair pour tout le monde que Gabriel avait été un élève plus qu'acceptable en défense contre les forces du mal.

-Quand j'ai cru que Sirius était en danger, quelques ont insistés pour m'accompagner. Ron et Hermione, évidement. Mais aussi Ginny, Luna et Neville.

-Neville? Longdubat? Souffla Lily.

-Oui. Il aurait très bien pu devenir un botaniste renomé si... Gabriel se tû, les mots coincés dans la gorge.

-On a quitté Poudlard sans problème, les centaures avait reglé pour nous le problème Ombrage. A dos de Sombrals. Ils étaient tétanisés pour la plupart de voler sur quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas...Rigola-t-il avant de se lever. Et de toute manière, messieurs les Maraudeurs, pensez-vous vraiment que Poudlard ait encore des secrets pour moi? Lança-t-il en fouillant dans sa commode.

-Quoi? Interrogea Lily.

-C'est pas possible! Lançèrent en coeur les trois concernés quand ils virent Gabriel revenir avec un parchemin vierge. C'est...? Souffla Remus.

-La carte des Maraudeurs, oui. Répondit Gabriel avec un sourire.

-Mais on croyait que Rusard l'avait détruit...Lança Sirius, absourdis mais ravi.

-Et non... Il l'a laissé croupir dans un de ces tiroirs jusqu'à ce que deux terreurs ne viennent lui chiper...Et les jumeaux me l'ont donné quand ils ont vu que j'en avais plus besoin qu'eux.

-Les jumeaux... Weasley? Tenta Lily.

-Ouep! De vrais garnements...Les maraudeurs étaient leurs héros...Laissa-t-il entendre avec un large sourire.

-En parlant de s'échapper... Reprit Remus, plus sombrement... Tu nous a dit que Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban... Mais comment? Enfin, je veux dire avec les détraqueurs et après plus de dix ans...Murmura-t-il, le visage plus sérieux.

Le sourire se fana instantanément sur les lèvres de Gabriel et c'est d'une voix atone qu'il répondit:

-Sirius se transformait régulierement en chien, ses sentiments étaient donc plus primaires et il ressentait moins et moins fort les effets des détraqueurs. Il a donc conservé toute sa tête même si, parfois, il avait du mal à me differencier de mon père...Souffla-t-il, le regard presque embué. Il s'est échappé sous sa forme de chien, les détraqueurs étant aveugles ils n'ont rien vu...Et Patmol était assez maigre pour passer entre les barreaux de sa cellule...

-Et... Pourquoi je... Il s'est enfuis? Bredouilla Sirius, confus.

-Pour moi. Fut la réponse courte de Gabriel. A la une du journal, il y avait une photo de Ron avec toute sa famille... Y compris son rat. Rat que Sirius a tout de suite reconnu.

-Peter... Souffla James et Gabriel acquièsça.

-Moi aussi j'ai une question... Lança Evy en fronçant ses sombres sourcils.

-Vas-y... L'intima Gabriel dans un soupir mi-agaçé, mi-fatigué.

-Il y a quelque temps, dans le bureau d'Albus, tu as dit que tu n'avais connu que trois ans de guerre mais que les six années précédentes t'y avait préparé... Ou quelque chose comme ça...Que voulais-tu dire? Demanda-t-elle.

Gabriel grimaça légerement, marmonant quelque chose de peu catholique sur sa « _manie de toujours en dire trop » _et finit par soupirer...

-Tu te souviens, Remus, de mon programme pour les cours? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum..Oui, évidement. Répondit le lycan, surpris de la question.

-Bien... c'est à peu près l'histoire de mes années...

-C'est à dire? Insista James, voulant apparement en savoir plus.

-Première année, j'ai affronté... Et tué Quirrel, notre prof de DCFM qui avait Voldemort littéralement scotché à l'arrière du crâne et qui voulait dérober la pierre philosophale que Dumbledore avait caché dans l'école. Deuxième année, je découvre que je suis fourchlangue et la chambre des secrets est ouverte. On me croit l'heritier, comme quoi il y a des choses qui change pas, je découvre la chambre, je tue le basilic grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor et Ginny est ainsi saine et sauve. Troisième année, mon parrain soi-disant assassin et traître s'évade d'Azkaban, tout le monde croit qu'il veut me tuer pour... Achever le travail. Je découvre les détraqueurs et le désagréable effet qu'ils ont sur moi, je découvre aussi Remus, ancien ami de mes parents... Tout fini par s'arranger grâce à un retourneur de temps, je sauve Sirius du baiser en faisant fuir je ne sais comment une centaine de détraqueurs et on apprend son innocence. Quatrième année, tournois des trois sorciers, vous connaissez. Cinquième, vous connaissez aussi. Et sixième, ben Albus me donne des cours sur la vie de Voldemort, m'explique la théorie sur les horcruxes et meurt...

Gabriel avait dit tout cela en ne reprenant quasiment pas sa respiration, en regardant avec une fascination nouvelle le parquet. Il sent que la question qui arrive ne va pas lui plaire... Il sait bien que personne n'était vraiment dupe...

-Comment Dumbledore est vraiment mort? Demanda Lily de but en blanc ne voulant pas s'appesantir pour le moment sur ce que sonf fils avait vécu . Tu nous a menti l'autre fois... C'est pour ça qu'Albus s'est introduis dans ton esprit et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécier.

-Il voulait voir ma vie, je lui en ai montrer quelque bouquet, c'est tout... Lança-t-il sur la défensive.

-Alors? Demanda Lily, avec insistance.

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Répondit-il sombrement mais avec détermination.

-Gaby!

-J'ai dit NON! Gronda-t-il. Je crois que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui...Souffla-t-il en se levant. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il ouvrit la porte. Le message était claire.


	84. L'oublis est si facile

**Alors d'abord, merci encore de me lire, de me laisser des reviews ert de me suivre depuis mnt plus de 80 chapitre!!**

Reponse au reviews:

Dumbar: Oui, c'est tout a fait pour cela que Gaby ne devoile rien de particulier sur la mort d'Albus. Toute les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

adhafera black: Mici pour le Ps, j'ai corrigé ça!

Thalys: Je pense que tu as saisi là ou je voulais en venir! Tu as un troisième oeil?

Missterre: Comme je l'ai deja dit: toute les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

666Naku: Ne vous inquiètez pas pour le traître...On finira bien par le trouver! LOL

Naelith: ou on connait le traître même si je ne me suis pas étalé sur lui comme su d'autre perso. Sa ressemblance avec Drago n'a pas été voulue, je suis désolée si je vous ai mis sur une fausse piste...LOL, mais on l'a deja rencontré plusieurs fois, je le jure!

Calamity Del: Alors, non, le professeur Mille n'aura pas un role prépondérant. Mais j'aime bien décrire mes personnages, j'aime bien l'idée que l'on peut visualiser le perso, s'en faire une image. Alors, non, pas d'histoire d'amour avec Gaby pour Andréas!

Alors, non ce n'est pas Dumby, ni Mille, le méchant... Sorry!

* * *

Il est étrange de constater comme il est facile, parfois, de refuter alors que tant d'autre fois, on y arrive à peine. Il est encore plus étrange de constater que toutes ces choses que l'on oublie si facilement sont des choses qui nous dérangent, nous perturbent, nous troublent...

Ainsi Sirius avait oublié la terreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'un futur probable à Azkaban et le trouble qui l'avait gagné quand il avait appris sa vie là-bas, Remus avait oublié l'envie dévorante qui le rongeait de demander à Gabriel s'il allait finir sa vie seul, James avait oublié la colère qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait réalisé que Severus avait autant été un père pour Gabriel qu'un ami pour Lily, celle-ci avait oublié le doute qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Gabriel l'autre jour dans la grande salle, Severus avait oublié le fait qu'il avait sans doute encore un penchant pour Lily, Evy avait oublié la frustration qu'elle ressentait quand elle pensait qu'elle ne pourra être au côté de son mari sur le champs de bataille et tous avait oublié ce qu'ils avaient ressentis quand Gabriel les avait mis à la porte.

Gabriel avait oublié... Il avait oublié le plus important. Il avait oublié la sensation qu'il avait épprouvé entourer de toute sa famille, heureuse.

Le lendemain, rien ni personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Gabriel et Remus avaient donné leurs cours dans la bonne humeur, James et Sirius avaient fait leurs rondes avec vigilance, Lily avait donné cours avec sérieux et Evy et Narcissa avaient gardés les petits avec joie.

Le cours de défense était terminé, les quelques retardataires courèrent hors de la classe alors que Remus et Gabriel parlaient tranquillement. Evy entra dans la classe entouré d'une ribambelle de garnements. Elle tenait sa fille dans les bras, Eline par la main et Harry et Drago couraient autour d'elle à lui donner le tournis. A la vue des des deux hommes, Harry et Drago foncèrent vers eux alors qu'Eline tirait vaillament la main d'Evy vers son parrain.

Gabriel regarda avec tendresse Elena, regrettant vraiment que dans son monde ni Sirius ni Evy n'ait pu s'épanouir. Car il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que les deux époux étaient fait pour être ensemble, comme lui et Ginny, et que dans son monde Evy était malheureuse. Célibataire et désespérée ou mariée et pas comblée.

-Alors? A quand le deuxième? Lança-t-il avec un sourire.

La bonde le regarda un moment surprise avant de rire doucement à son tour:

-J'ai demandé la même chose à Sirius! S'esclaffa-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu une famille nombreuse!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Qu'il préférait attendre...Répondit-elle, avec un regard oblique vers Remus.

-Que la guerre finisse? Demanda Gabriel.

-Non...Pour rigoler, il dit qu'il préfère attendre qu'il y ait une deuxième génération de maraudeurs avant d'en faire une troisième...Lança-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

-C'est à dire? Interrogea-t-il et Remus bougea inconfortablement.

-Ils attendent que je rencontre quelqu'un... Soupira Remus. Et que je créée une famille à mon tour... Ils peuvent attendre longtemps... Souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils ont sûrement pitié... Murmura Remus avec amertume en haussant les épaules, d'un ton bas. Quelques élèves entraient déja dans la classe. C'était les troisièmes Gryffondor/Serpentard.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Pourquoi devraient-ils attendre longtemps? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les soucrils, l'air sérieux, mais le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres démontraient toute sa malice.

Et il est tout aussi étrange, que ces choses que l'on oublie si facilement, nous revienne tout aussi facilement dés qu'elles en ont l'opportunité. Une phrase anodine peut faire tout basculer. Un commentaire, une remarque peut nous enflammer, nous désespérer ou au contraire nous réjouir. Il est si facile de se rappeller de ce qui nous dérange seulement quand la solution est à portée de main...La dénégation est encore la chose pour laquelle l'homme est le plus doué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Lança Remus avec impatience, les pupilles dilatées.

-Je veux dire simplement que je suis sûre que tu trouvera quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre...C'est parfois une personne à laquelle on aurait jamais penser, tu sais? Lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

Remus, trop troublé par les paroles de Gabriel, qui était somme toute, plus que claire ne remarqua pas le coup d'oeil plus que discret que le jeune homme renvoya à la classe. A une élève en particulier. Une élève au cheveux bleu électrique et aux yeux violet. Evy, elle, le remarqua. Elle suivit avec curiosité le regard de Gabriel. Il regardait Dora. Qu'est ce que Dora venait faire la-dedans? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle comprit. Non! Le sourire espiègle de Gabriel indiquait que oui... Remus et Dora...En effet, on ne s'y serait pas attendu!

-Gabriel! Remus! Cria une voix à l'entrée de la porte.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. C'était James. Il était éssouflé mais paraissait pressé. Il reprenait difficilement sa respiration mais tentait malgré tout de parler.

-Attaque... Il y a une attaque... Sur le chemin de Traverse... On pense à des représailles... Pour Narcissa et Drago...

-Des représailles? Répéta Gabriel. Depuis quand Voldemort fait des représailles? Souffla-t-il.

Voldemort n'était pas connu pour ses coups de colère. En tout cas pas ce genre de coup de colère. Les siens se déroulait en privé, en tête à tête, à coup de Doloris bein plaçé. Voldemort n'avait jamais lançé une attaque dans le seul but de se venger...

-Il faut se dépêcher... Sirius est déja parti et...

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Gabriel pour se mettre en mouvement. D'un pas rapide, il sortit de la classe en bousculant presque au passage James. Celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre le jeune homme dont la puissance commençait déja à se faire ressentir.

-Quelques aurors sont déja partit plus quelques membres de l'ordre mais on ne sait pas combien sont les mangemorts... L'informa James, derrière lui.

-Bien. Nous ne devons pas envoyer tout nos hommes... Lança-t-il d'un ton rude.

-Pourquoi?

-Il y a anguilles sous roche...Quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Voldemort d'agir de la sorte

-Pourquoi? Il veut simplement se venger de Narcissa et de nous par extension puisqu'il sait qu'elle est ici. Et il sait bien que la meilleure façon de nous faire du mal c'est de s'attaquer à des innocents.

-De un, James, la meilleure façon de nous faire du mal n'est pas du tout de s'attaquer à des innocents. C'est de s'attaquer à nos proches. De deux, si Tom avait voulu vraiment se venger de Narcissa, il aurait attendu de l'avoir au bout de sa baguette.

-Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il l'aura un jour au bout de sa baguette? Demanda le plus agé, incrédule.

-C'est Voldemort, James! Gronda Gabriel. Il ne doute de rien, et certainement pas de lui ou de sa puissance...

James opina, l'air songeur. Ca se tenait. C'était même plus que logique. Alors pourquoi cet attaque?

...

Quand Gabriel transplana sur le chemin de Traverse, il resta un moment figé. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans son monde...Les gens criaient en s'enfuyant, heureusement que ce n'était plus un endroit très fréquenté, sinon le mouvement de panique en lui-même aurait fait plusieurs victimes. Les débuts d'incendie commençaient ça et là, boutés par des mangemorts. Des sorts de toutes les couleurs traçaient des lignes multicolores dans l'air, fendant la foule au hasard, prenant la vie d'une mère de famille ou le dernier souffle d'un veillard. Des gens s'éffondraient au sol, touché par le sort de la mort, et faisaient trébucher les autres qui hurlaient de plus belle...

Quelques petits enfants pleuraient bruyamment dans un coin, cachés dans l'angle d'un mur ou dans une des dernières boutiques encore ouvertes sur le chemin délabré. Les mangemorts, anges noirs au masque immaculé, se répandaient dans la foule, et riaient, riaient aux éclats...Les aurors, toujours dans leurs habits bleu marine, tentaient de les neutraliser ou du moins de les contenir dans une des allées adjacentes...Les membres de l'ordre leur prêtaient mains fortes, n'hésitant pas à aller secourir des poignées de personnes au coeur de ces allées...

Gabriel se rappela les cris, le feu, les hurlements de douleur, la boue sanguinolente de la dernière bataille. Il se rappela le sang sur ses mains et l'odeur métallique, les larmes incessantes et leurs flots interminables. La douleur de la perte, les yeux vides des victimes, la tristesse dans les yeux de ceux qui reste, cette petite fille après une des batailles qui lui avait demandé avec espoir si sa manan avait été sauvée, cette femme qui l'avait accusée, pétrie de chagrin, de ne pas avoir sauvé son mari, ce jeune garçon qui l'avait regardé et avait lançé platement qu'il n'esperait plus vivre au-delà de ses 20 ans et tout les autres... Tout les autres qui lui avaient craché leurs peines, leurs douleurs, leurs desespoirs au visage parce qu'il était le survivant.

Ce fut James qui le ramena à la réalité en lui secouant légerement le bras. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard entendu avant de rejoindre Sirius dans la mêlée, baguette au poing. Mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, Gabriel le sentait...Il avait beau détester cet état de fait, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Voldemort et d'une certaine manière (C'est dans ces moment-là qu'on se rend compte que l'expression « _Les mots lui arrachèrent la bouche_ » a _aussi _un sens littéral) Voldemort et lui se ressemblaient bel et bien, sur certain point. Et lui, pour se venger, avait bien attendu d'avoir Bellatrix face à lui, non? Non, quelque chose clochait...

Gabriel se rémémora toute les leçons de Severus, d'abord et avant tout analyser. Une attaque était signalée, attaque sur un lieu pas trop fréquenté, attaque considérée comme autant de représailles...Mais si c'était vraiment des représailles, pourquoi le faire dans un tel lieu? Pourquoi le chemin de Traverse, délabré, presque à l'abandon? Ensuite, tout les mangemorts étaient contenu dans une des allées de la rue principales... Contenue était un bien grand mot car les mangemorts ne tentaient même pas de casser les lignes d'aurors, se contentant seulement de blesser le plus de personne possible. Pourquoi se contenter de cette petite partie de terrain si, encore une fois, le but était la veangence?...L'allée en question se situait à la fin du chemin de Traverse, sur la gauche... Autant dire à l'opposé de l'allée des Embrumes, qui se trouvait au début du chemin et à droite...Voulaient-ils les en éloignés? Mais pourquoi? Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dans l'Allées de Embrumes, si précieux à Voldemort, pour monter une opération de camouflages?

Putain!

L'horcruxe! Barjow et Beurk!

L'attaque était sûrement une diversion... Pendant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il en était de son horcruxe, Barjow ne faisant plus parler de lui...Pressé, Gabriel fit demi-tour sous le regard interrogatif de James qui était à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Malgré le monde peu nombreux, la panique et la peur rendait la foule compact, y rebrousser chemin n'était pas chose facile...Après plusieurs collisions, Gabriel parvint enfin à l'Allée principale et il se mit à courrir en remontant le chemin de Traverse.

Il devait à tout prix arriver à temps. Il était persuadé que Voldemort ne savait pas que son horcruxe avait disparut, qu'il voulait simplement vérifier le bon état d'un de ses biens les plus précieux. Après tout, Barjow s'était fait discret depuis quelque temps, d'habitude l'homme ne se gênait pas pour se vanter à n'importe qui de tels ou tels objets prétenduement rares qu'il venait d'acquérir à prix d'or.

Au lieu de ça, il avait fait le mort... Et Voldemort était trop malin et trop suspicieux pour attribuer cela au hasard alors que l'homme était supposé garder quelque chose pour lui même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, ni où...D'un autre côté, Gabriel était étonné que Voldemort ait pu penser que quelqu'un lui avait damné le pion, l'avait prit de vitesse...

Si Voldemort découvrait que son horcruxe avait disparut, il irait vérifier les autres et se rendrait compte que tous avaient disparut... Du coup, il protégerait Nagini plus que tout et leurs chances à eux d'en venir à bout s'en retrouveraient nettement diminuées. De plus, il ne tarderait pas à faire le lien entre la disparition de ses horcruxes après toutes ses années et l'apparition soudaine d'un Harry d'un autre monde...De là et avec sa paranoïa presque légitime, il en déduirait que Harry était bien l'enfant de la prohétie et il cherchait encore avec plus d'ardeur à le tuer, ne connaissant toujours qu'une seule partie de la prophétie... Vraiment, c'était mieux qu'il ignore tout de la disparition de la coupe...

...

Il avançait sans se poser de questions, d'un pas souple et déterminé dans le long tunnel. Le Maître voulait s'assurer que la coupe de Pouffsouffle était toujours bien à sa place pour une raison qui lui échappait complétement... Mais après tout, qui était-il pour mettre en doute les agissements du Seigneur des ténèbres?

Peu après la mort de Bellatrix, le Maître était venu le voir pour lui parler en privé. Le sujet était sérieux car Il avait insité pour que sa mission reste secrète. Impérativement. Il en avait malgré tout parlé à sa femme, porté par la liesse que lui procurait le fait que le Maître l'ait choisit pour une mission particulière et d'une importance certaine...Bien qu'étant un intime et un proche du Maître, le plus souvent les missions spéciales étaient réservées à Bellatrix. La jeune femme était moins populaires, moins reconnaissables que lui...Et de toute manière, lui, travaillait au ministère, il était une source importante et non négligeable.

Donc, il en avait parlé malgré tout à sa femme, son épouse dont il ne doutait pas une seconde. Mais il s'était trompé. Elle avait trahi. Et elle savait. Mais Lucius n'était pas fou, il n'en avait rien dit au Maître...

Le Maître ne savait donc pas que le secret n'en était plus un, alors pourquoi cette mission? Pourquoi monter toute cette mascarade pour couvrir cette expédition? Quand le Maître lui avait remis la coupe entre les mains avec l'ordre tranchant et indiscutable de veiller sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, il était resté coi quelques secondes... Juste assez pour que le Maître le remarque et ne lui lançe un Doloris. Mais il avait obéït. Il s'était rendut chez Barjow et Beurk, avait déversé la petite fiole contenant le sang du Maître sur le pan de mur qu'Il lui avait indiqué, avait appuyé sur la bonne dalle et avait déposé la coupe sur l'autel de bois tout en y déposant quatre autres, des leurres, identiques.

Et puis, voilà quelque jours, le Maître s'était mis dans une colère noir quand il avait appris que Barjow ne faisait plus parler de lui... Mulciber avait eu l'audace de demander en quoi l'insecte que représentait ce Barjow pouvait nous importer mais le Maître n'était pas d'humeur, et l'innopportun l'avait senti passé...

Derrière lui, Parkinson et Travers murmuraient discrètement sur la mission qu'ils étaient entrain d'accomplir. Personne ne comprenait l'obsession du Maître pour cette fichue coupe. Malgré son honneur de mener cette mission, Lucius aurait nettement préférer être au-dessus, dans la cohue qui regnait sur le chemin de Traverse, pour pouvoir laisser libre coure à la colère et à la haine qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Narcissa. C'était bien sensé être une revanche, non? Il aurait voulu faire comprendre à sa femme qu'on ne trahissait pas un Malfoy comme cela... Et même s'il n'était pas sur que de s'attaquer à Monsieur ou Madame tout le monde la toucherait c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire pour le moment, Narcissa et Drago résidant à Poudlard.

Il commençait réellement à être agaçé par les bavardages incessant de Daniel et Cyrus. Comme si personne les entendait dans ce tunnel où l'écho leur permettait à tous d'entendre parfaitement la conversation... Derrière les deux commères se trouvaient encore Aldebaran Jugson et Igor Karkarov. Lucius détestait Jugson et Travers, tout deux n'étaient que des cretins trop imbéciles pour comprendre l'importance de leur mission, de leur principe. Faisant plus aller leur gueule que leur baguette... Karkarov était fiable, selon lui. Toujours prêt à participer aux missions, même les plus dangereuses, dévoué à la cause jusqu'au bout...Tout comme Parkinson.

Il stoppa enfin en soupirant presque de soulagement devant l'entrée qui menait à la salle circulaire. Il se tourna légerement sur sa gauche et appuya sur la quatrième dalle en partant de la gauche et la dixième en partant du bas. La pierre s'enfonça profondément à l'interieur du mur alors que la brume ambiante caractéristique des détraqueurs commençait déja à se dissiper et qu'une sorte de faible lueur blanche émanait des murs de la salle...Sortilège tout droit sortit de l'esprit génialissime du Maître. Une sorte de Patronus en sortilège déclenché par une action mécanique. Ingénieux. Une fois que la brume fut presque entièrement dissipée, Lucius s'aventura satisfait dans la salle.

Il fit à peine quelque pas que tout son sang se glaça. La coupe... La bonne coupe avait disparut...Elle et une autre. La cinquième. Lucius ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne savait pas ce que cela représentait pour son Maître. Il ne savait pas non plus que la guerre dépendait de cette coupe et de quelques autres objets. Mais il savait que son Maître n'allait pas apprécier. Et que le messager n'est jamais récompensé pour le service rendu.

D'un bruissement de cape digne de Severus, il fit demi-tour, rappelant au passage les quatres autres. Il leva le sortilège et instantanément la brume réapparut et avec elle, une foule de sentiments, d'émotions sombres et douloureuses. Le trajet du retour lui sembla bien trop court et il arriva bien trop vite à l'interieur de la boutique vide à son goût. Pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de soupirer, non moins soulager de se sentir plus léger, vider de ses sentiments désagréables, il sortit du magasin de magie noire. Pour s'arrêter aussitôt, la bouche tordue dans un rictus méprisable de satisfaction anticipée.

Gabriel se trouvait là, le défiant d'un regard condescendant. Mais ils étaient cinq. Et il était seul.

...

Gabriel analysa la situation rapidement. Il était seul face à cinq mangemorts dont trois assez puissants dont un très en colère contre lui...Jugson et Travers étaient négligeables. Pas Parkinson ou Karkarov et encore moins Malfoy.

-On se sent seul, James?! Lança vicieusement Lucius en se rapprochant d'un pas lent et félin.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Restant sur ses gardes alors que les cinq mangemorts l'encerclaient. Parkinson avait un sourire sadique plaqué sur ses lèvres alors que Jugson ricannait bêtement. Karkarov gardait un visage impassible et Gabriel comprit pourquoi l'homme s'entendait plutôt bien avec Severus.

-Expelliarmus! Tonna Parkinson brusquement et il évita le sort de peu.

-Diffindo! Cria Travers à son tour.

Gabriel fit une roulade sur le côté et évita ainsi le sort. Jugson enchaîna et Karkarov, et Travers, et Parkinson. Endoloris. Avada Kedavra. Petrificus Totalus. Impendimenta. Stupéfix. Incendio. Destructum. Confringo. Tous les sorts y passèrent d'un côté comme de l'autre. Enfin, après une dizaine de mintues d'échange intensif de sorts, Gabriel parvint à priver Parkinson de sa baguette et à le ligotter ainsi qu'à pétrifier Travers mais il se fatiguait de plus en plus. De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front alors que sa respiration s'était faites saccadées. Et arriva le sort de trop.

-Sectum Sempra! Tonna Lucius, une lueur de satisfaction morbide dans le regard quand le sort toucha de plein fouet le torse de Gabriel.

Le sang gicla, éclaboussant le sol poussièreux et sale de l'Allée des Embrumes. Gabriel ne cria pas, il laissa échapper une sorte de son guttural et douloureux, une plainte sourde et basse mais il ne cria pas. Il n'avait pas crier devant Bellatrix, il n'allait crier devant Lucius. Gabriel posa un genoux à terre et cracha du sang, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine où trônait à présent une plaie rouge vif et béante. Il releva un regard fébrile et flamboyant vers Lucius, un regard chargée de haine.

-Je me charge de lui! Lança Lucius à ses compères. Retourner près du Maître lui dire que la coupe n'est plus là... Lança-t-il encore, un sourire partagé entre le soulagement et la satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Jugson acquièsça, tout comme Karkarov, et ils filèrent ensemble vers la rue principale. Gabriel entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait au loin sans pouvoir distinguer réellement de qui il s'agissait. Il devait empêcher Jugson et Karkarov de rejoindre Voldemort mais chaque geste lui arrachait un gémissement. Chaque geste était douloureux, rouvrait sa plaie qui saignait toujours abondament. Des bruits de lutte lui parvinrent malgré le bourdonnement qui semblait résonner dans ses oreilles. C'était peut-être James et Sirius qui l'avaient suivi et combattaient les deux mangemorts. En tout cas, il l'esperait...C'était leur seules chances.

-Endoloris! Cria la voix de Lucius rendue aigue par l'excitation.

Gabriel ne voulait pas crier. Il ne voulait pas crier. Tout plutôt que ça. Plutôt que de lui donner cette satisfaction là. Mais sa blessure semblait s'embraser à cause du sort de douleur, tout son corps semblait en feu, chaque fibres, chaque muscles étaient devenue douleur... Il se mordit la lèvre sans pitié, jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas crier... Mais là encore, une plainte sourde s'échappa de sa gorge malgré tout... Ainsi que des larmes de ses yeux... Des larmes qu'il haïssait de par le fait même de leur existence. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant ce monstre. Le cris de Ginny revint brusquement le hanter. Elle avait souffert des mains de ce bourreau. Elle avait sûrement éssayé de retenir ses cris, elle avait tenté de ne pas faiblir...

-Alors, James, on fait moins le malin, n'est-ce pas... Cracha Lucius d'une voix à présent tordue par la cruautée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Ajouta-t-il... Tes amis, les traîtres à leur sang, et même ma femme auront le même sort que toi...

Le cris de Ginny se fit plus perçant à ses oreilles. Tout comme les yeux vides de Ron s'attardèrent devant ses pupilles dilatées par la douleur. Plus jamais. Non. Plus jamais.

-Tu... Tu ne les... Toucheras plus jamais...Haleta-t-il, un gout horriblement métallique dans la bouche.

-Et qui va m'en empêcher?! Cria l'autre d'une voix démente.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de plonger sur sa baguette qu'il avait perdu au cours de la bataille ( Il n'avait plus assez de force pour s'en passer..) et la pointa vers Lucius. Sans un mot, il lui fit sauter la baguette des mains mais Lucius ne se laissa pas faire. Il bondit sur lui. Gabriel n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

-Avada Kedavra! Lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante non de tristesse, d'hésitation ou de honte mais simplement de douleur.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, il ne l'avait en rien préméditer. En fait, son geste fut simple automatisme, pur reflexe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jugson rapporté à son Maître que la coupe avait disparut. Le mangemort courait pour s'enfuir, Sirius sur ses talons mais de là où il était, Gabriel avait un angle parfait... Karkarov n'était plus une menace, James venait de le neutraliser. Les mots sortirent tout seul comme le geste, quand la baguette de Gabriel se retrouva pointée vers Jugson.

-Avada Kedavra! Lança-t-il encore. Et le mangemort s'effondra touché par le rayon vert juste au milieu des deux omoplates.

Gabriel baissa sa baguette et son regard retomba sur le corps du blond étalé dans la poussière et dans son propre sang, les yeux argents fixés sur la mort à tout jamais, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de stupeur. Gabriel regarda les yeux vides de l'homme et se surpris à ne pas s'en vouloir. Il ne voyait que ceux de Ron.

Il étrange de constater comme ce que l'on oublié si facilement, presque de bon coeur, revient toujours nous percuter de plein fouet. Et comme cela est douloureux. Dur. Et cruel.


	85. Le rappel, si douloureux

Il est étrange de constater comme il est facile, parfois, de refuter alors que tant d'autre fois, on y arrive à peine. Il est encore plus étrange de constater que toutes ces choses que l'on oublie si facilement sont des choses qui nous dérangent, nous perturbent, nous troublent...

Il est étrange de constater que toutes ses choses que l'on a oublié, parfois de bon coeur, reviennent presque toujours nous percuter de plein fouet. C'est violent, douloureux et cruel.

Gabriel se tenait là, assis et baignant dans son propre sang. L'esprit engourdis par la douleur. Mais pas assez pour ne pas comprendre qu'il venait de tuer des hommes, fussent-il Lucius Malfoy ou mangemorts. Pas assez pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il n'en épprouvait aucune sorte de repentir. Pas assez pour ne pas se sentir désolé par cet état de fait et pas assez pour ne pas se souvenir des paroles de Godric qui lui revinrent commes autant de gifles bruyantes et percutantes. Mais trop pour y penser réellement. Il venait juste de comprendre. Simplement. Et ne se sentait pas capable de débattre là-dessus avec lui-même pour le moment, là, baignant dans une marre vermillone, avec un corps froid à ses côtés et la douleur qui le mordait sans pitié. Et bizarrement l'obscurité ne vint pas. Non, non, il était parfaitement éveillé. Il ressentit parfaitement la douleur dans chaque membre et chaque parcelle de son corps abîmé. Mais il ne savait pas non plus se relever. Doucement, il releva la tête et rencontra le regard de James.

Celui-ci s'était précipité vers Gabriel quand il l'avait vu en mauvaise posture, une fois Karkarov neutraliser et solidement ligoté, mais il s'était arrêté comme incapbale de poursuivre son chemin quand il avait vu la lumière verte partir pour la seconde fois de la baguette du jeune homme. Il pouvait concevoir que l'on tue quelqu'un lors d'un duel. Dans un duel, c'était lui ou nous, le choix n'existait pas. Mais attaquer, et tuer, quelqu'un d'un sort dans le dos n'était _pas _quelque chose qu'il tolérait. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de James, c'est que cela faisait bien trop Serpentard... Tiré dans le dos. C'était bas. C'était lâche. Il aurait bien été prêt à oublier, comme il avait oublier l'éclat dans les yeux de Gabriel lorsqu'il avait torturé Bellatrix... Mais le regard du jeune homme le glaça. Il ne regrettait pas. Il était même certain qu'il était satisfait de par le regard étrange qu'il laissait traîner sur le corps maintenant froid de Lucius.

Et il était toujours incapable de bouger. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas être son fils. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que se soit son fils. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils tue. Il ne voulait pas que son fils ait cette froideur. Cette froideur qui ressemblait tant à Servilus. Cette froideur qu'il avait toujours détesté chez lui et chez la plupart des Serpentards...Il s'était bien fait la remarque plusieurs fois, en tentant à chaque fois d'étouffer la voix fourbe et pourtant tellement nette qu'il lui disait que ce n'était pas son fils. C'était le fils de Sirius, le fils de Rogue et celui de Remus. Mais pas le sien. C'était le fils de la guerre. Par delà tout les mots qu'il avait pu se dire à lui-même, à sa femme ou à Gabriel, il réalisait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer Gabriel comme un fils...

-Tu m'aides ou tu restes planté là? Lança sarcastiquement Gabriel qui perdait toujours du sang.

James se remit en marche, se rendant compte que Gabriel était bel et bien en mauvaise posture. Il regarda derrière lui, Sirius regardait toujours hébété le corps de Jugson qui gisait à ses pieds, mais il n'avait pas vu la scène. Il n'avait pas vu Gabriel levé sa baguette sans une once d'hésitation, ni le regard qu'il avait à l'instant. Il se dirigea vers Gabriel d'un pas qui lui sembla lent. Il su au regard de celui-ci qu'il avait saisi ses pensées et il ne compris pas pourquoi il ne se révoltait pas...Il se pencha vers lui et examina la blessure. C'était moche.

La poitrine du jeune homme était lacérée. Deux cicatrices béantes s'entrecroisaient de telles sortes qu'elle formait une croix. Du sang continuait à s'en échapper et si cela continuait à ce rythme-là, le jeune homme ne tiendrait pas longtemps...

-Je ne saurais pas me lever... Souffla Gabriel, le regard dans le vague mais toujours ignoré par l'obscurité.

-On va s'occuper de toi... Souffla James en retour en posant une main solide sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Bizarement, bien que James ne pouvait accepter le geste de Gabriel, il ne ressentait aucune amertume envers lui, aucune colère, aucun ressentiment d'aucune sorte. Non. Ce qu'il ressentait c'était de la compation. Voir même de la pitié. Pour ce gosse. Ce gosse qui avait été forcé de devenir quelqu'un qui tuait par derrière. Pour survivre. Pour les siens. Il n'avait pas vraiment reflechis sur le coup quand Gabriel leur avait raconté sa vie... Mais au fond, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas être leur fils ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant...Gabriel n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'un famille à lui. Ni l'affection d'un foyer à lui. Et le peu qu'il avait eu, on lui avait repris durement. Comment pouvait-il savoir comment se comporter après 19 ans de ce traitement? C'était injuste. Et aussi injuste que cela était, James savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer Gabriel autrement que comme un bon ami...Un bon ami très doué par se battre... Un bon ami qui s'y connait en torture et en guerre... Un bon ami qui est aussi un bon soldat.

Jamais Lily ne voudrait l'admettre. James le savait. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle avait pleurée toute les larmes de son corps le soir prédécent, quand Gabriel leur avait raconté sa vie en un bref résumé. Il l'entendait encore sangloter, renifler et lâcher de bref : « _Tu te rend compte?!_ », « _Le pauvre » _et_ « ce n'était qu'un enfant » _ou encore des « _c'est tellement injuste ». _Non, Lily n'accepterais jamais la vérité. Elle était trop attendrie par le passé de Gabriel, son côté maternel revenait au galop...

Lui aussi aimait Gabriel, bien sur, il le méritait bien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son monde, pour la paix mais il savait qu'en définitive, ça n'allait pas aller...

-Sirius! Vite! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie! Cria-t-il encore en direction de son ami qui se précipita vers eux.

-Bien sur! On va transplaner devant les grilles de l'école! S'empressa de répondre Sirius, inspectant d'un regard inquiet le jeune homme en mauvais état. Toi, va voir comment ça se passe de l'autre côté... Lança-t-il et James opina avant de se mettre en route.

-Tiens bon, gamin... Souffla Sirius en retournant son attention vers Gabriel. Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il en le saisissant par les épaules et le bassin.

-Au lieu de perdre mon pari à moitié, je l'ai gagné à moitié cette fois! Répondit Gabriel avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas la parole.

-T'es prêt? Demanda Sirius alors que Gabriel prenait appuit sur lui.

-Toujours... Répondit Gabriel laconique.

La sensation habituelle de se retrouver coinçé dans un tuyau les saisit brutalement avant qu'ils n'atterissent violement devant les grandes grilles. Sirius du renforcer sa prise sur Gabriel pour éviter que le choc de l'attérisage ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre. Mais l'homme s'affola quand en retirant sa main du flanc de Gabriel, il remarqua que celle-ci était pleine de sang...Il était plus que temps d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Gabriel était de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus pâle...

-Sirius... Souffla-t-il impercetiblement alors que l'homme le hissait carrément sur son dos.

-Ca va aller, Gaby, ça va aller... Souffla-t-il d'une voix pourtant térrifiée.

-Je crois que... Souffla encore Gabriel avant de perdre conscience.

-Gaby! Cria presque Sirius en poussant violement la porte de l'infirmerie d'un coup de pied.

-Merlin! S'étouffa Pompom en voyant l'état du jeune homme. Posez-le ici! Ordonna-t-elle. Et allez prévenir le directeur!

-Il y a une attaque! Rétorqua Sirius avec humeur. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à l'école!

-Alors, allez me prévenir Severus! Répondit l'infirmière avec mordant.

Sirius grogna mais optempéra malgré tous. Pompom s'activait autour de Gabriel. Les vêtements du jeune homme étaient imbibés de sang et les larges plaies étaient d'un rouge écarlate. Elle lui injecta une concoction de regénération sanguine et lui massa la poitrine avec du baume anti-coagulant. Une fois le plus urgent fais, elle tenta de refermer les plaies par sortilèges mais elles étaient trop profonde et y semblaient moins sensibles. Si les plaies avaient déjà été soumises à n'importe quel type de sortilèges, comme celui de douleur, cela était compréhensible. Elle ne pourrait donc pas totalement faire disparaître les plaies... Il en garderait des cicatrices.

Severus arriva comme une furie Sirius sur ses talons.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il férocement.

-Malfoy est mort. Fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Sirius.

Severus se retourna instantanément, en le regardant incrédule.

-Quoi? Coassa-t-il.

-Gabriel l'a tué. Et Jugson aussi. Ajouta-t-il. C'est Lucius qui lui a fait ça... Mais je ne sais pas comment. Expliqua-t-il.

Severus le dévisagea un moment avant de se retourner vers le lit et de dévisager le visage livide de Gabriel.

-Bien. Lâcha-t-il enfin. Moi, je sais... Sectum Sempra...

-Comment tu le sais? Demanda Sirius en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Je l'ai inventé. Rétorqua Severus sombrement mais sans honte.

Sirius se contenta de le regarder, la bouche ouverte mais il se ressaisit bien vite et ne rajouta rien. Sirius avait acquis un peu de tact dernièrement, il ne parlait plus pour ne rien dire et essayait de reflechir avant de parler... Ou d'agir. Exploit pour un gryffon.

-Que lui avez-vous donné? Demanda doucement Severus en se rapprochant du lit de son ami.

-Une concoction de regénération sanguine et un baume anti-coagulant. Répondit directement Pompom.

-Pas de sortilège de cicatrisation? S'enquit Severus en examinant le malade.

-Cela ne marche pas. Conclut-elle dans un souffle.

-Black! Tonna Severus. Tu n'aurais pas oublier de nous dire quelque chose? Sussura-t-il.

-Heu... Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-A-t-il été touché par un autre sort?! Demanda plus calmement l'infirmière.

-Un doloris...Ou plusieurs, je ne sais pas...Répondit Sirius.

-Par la barbe de Merlin! Les plaies ne se refermeront pas correctement. Maugréa Severus.

-Comment ça? Pas correctement? Lança Sirius d'une voix inquiète.

-Rien de bien grave, Black... Elles seront juste sensibles. Expliqua Severus, froidement.

Il fit ensuite volte-face pour se retrouver pleinement face à Sirius.

-Je l'annonce à Narcissa. Trancha-t-il d'une voix raide, légerement attristée.

-D'accord. Répondit Sirius qui, de toute manière, se voyait mal annonçer la relative mauvaise nouvelle à une cousine qu'il venait de connaître réellement.

Les femmes (Lily, Evy et Narcissa) et les enfants arrivèrent peu après. Toutes affectées de manière differente par ce qu'il était arrivé à Gabriel. Narcissa bien sur ne laissa rien paraître et commençait même à être agaçé des regard en coin que Sirius lui lançait. Et quand elle s'apprêtait enfin à lui demander à quoi il jouait, Severus vint se poser face à elle...

-Je peux te parler, Cissa... Souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Bien sur...

-En privé. Rajouta-t-il d'un ton entendu.

Etonnée, elle se leva et sortit dans le couloir, Severus à sa suite.

-Que se passa-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

-Lucius participait à l'attaque, tu dois bien t'en douter..Commença-t-il.

-Oui, évidement mais...

-C'est lui qui a blessé Gabriel. Lança-t-il.

-Ha? Bien...Cela ne m'étonne même pas... Il détestait Gabriel depuis qu'il l'avait attaqué dans les cachots...; Expliqua-t-elle. Ou veux-tu en venir, Severus? Lança-t-elle légerement agaçée.

-Gabriel s'est défendu. Lucius est mort. Annonça-t-il sans fioriture.

-Quoi? Coassa-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

-Je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-il, compatissant.

-De quoi? Glapit-elle. J'avais pris position, n'est-ce pas? On était ennemis, non? Pourquoi être désolé? Souffla-t-elle la voix de plus en plus hachée par des sanglots.

Bien sur, elle avait prit position. Elle s'était rangée du côté oppposé à celui de son mari. Pour son fils. Pour qu'il ait un avenir. Parce que c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Et parce qu'au final, c'était plus juste... Mais elle l'aimait toujours. Elle l'avait fait malgré cela. Comme elle était partie de leur maison malgré cela. Comme elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Gabriel malgré qu'il ait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait...Parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à haïr quelqu'un qui s'était vengé de son bourreau. Et que, aussi difficile qu'il soit de l'admettre, son mari était devenu monstre pour beaucoup de personne. Et de plus, Gabriel s'était défendu. Lucius l'avait bien amoché. Elle pouvait voir d'ici sa mine réjouie d'avoir eu entre ses mains, Gabriel. Il avait sûrement eu cette petite lueur dans les yeux qu'il avait tout le temps quand il était content ou satisfait. C'était juste abominable qu'il puisse l'avoir dans de telles circonstances. Narcissa ne pleura pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Elle devait être forte. Forte pour annonçer à son fils que son père était mort. Dans le silence, ils retournèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Drago et Harry se tenaient tout les deux sur le lit de Gabriel et le plus blond des deux comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit sa mère revenir avec Severus. Elle avait l'air triste. Ses yeux étaient triste. Et qui mieux qu'un enfant, peut lire les yeux de sa mère?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mère? Demanda le blondinet en descendant du lit.

-On parlera plus tard, mon chéri, tu veux?

Le petit opina silencieusement, gardant sur sa mère, un regard septique et interrogateur.

-Il va se réveiller quand? Demanda Lily, énervée et inquiète pour son mari.

-Je ne saurai pas le dire, Lily... Lui répondit Pompom, désolée.

James entra à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie, accompagné de Remus qui tenait un bras ensanglenté contre sa poitrine. James avait l'air sain et sauf et il fut bientôt suivi par Dumbledore qui accompagnait un autre blessé, un membre de l'ordre...Maugrey Fol-oeil qui pressait ses deux mains contre son visage, ses yeux pour être plus précise tandis que du sang s'en échappait abondamment. L'infirmière s'occupa d'abord de Maugrey dont l'état était jugé plus préoccupant. Il avait tout bonnement un oeil crevé. Et aucun sort, aucune potion, ni aucun baume ne permettait de reconstiruer ainsi un oeil crevé... Maugrey allait être borgne. La blessure de Remus en comparaison était très superficielle, un _Diffindo_ bien plaçé...La plaie faisait toute la longeur de l'avant-bras tout en étant d'un profondeur moyenne mais il ne devrait en rester guère plus qu'une fine ligne blanchâtre dans quelques jours.

-Alors? S'enquit Sirius. Commment cela s'est terminé?

-A un moment donné, ils ont tous transplanés... Lança James simplement d'une voix bourrue.

-Quoi? Coassa Evy.

-Ouais... Ils se sont juste envolés...Comme ça! Lâcha-t-il en faisant claquer ses doigts.

-Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose...Rajouta Remus plus bas.

-Pourquoi Gabriel est allé jusqu'a l'Allée des Embrumes? Demanda soudain Sirius, intrigué.

-Et pourquoi Lucius et les autres s'y trouvaient...? Souffla James en interrogeant plus lui-même que les autres.

Drago releva prestement la tête vers James tandis que Narcissa pinça ses fines lèvres. Le petit blond mourait d'envie de demander ce qu'il était arriver à son père. Il savait que sa mère et lui avaient déménagé pour de bonnes raisons. Parce que son père, et le Maître ( Qui qu'il soit) n'aimait pas sa tante Meda, ou sa cousine Dora, ou Gabriel, ou Harry ou n'importe quelle personne qu'il avait rencontré dans ce grand château. Il savait même que son père pouvait faire des choses très mauvaises aux gens qu'il n'aimait pas, à _ces _gens. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il aimait bien Harry, c'était son ami. Mais il savait aussi que son père n'était pas n'importe qui, qu'il lui devait le respect ( On le lui avait assez répété...) et que malgré sa rudesse, il l'aimait son père. Mais Drago, en bon Malfoy, se retint de poser toute question. Il demanderait plus tard à sa mère...

-Travers, Karkarov et Parkinson ont été arrêté. Lança Maugrey, d'une voix rendue pâteuse par les potions anti-douleurs qu'il avait prise. Une compresse était appuyée contre son oeil. Jugson et Lucius sont... Quoi? Grogna le vieil auror en direction de James qui venait de le faire taire avec un coup de coude dans les côtes. Hoo... Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire quand il se rendit compte que Drago était là et les écoutait attentivement.

-Ils étaient devant _Barjow et Beurk..._ Fit calmement remarquer Albus, les soucrils pourtant fronçés..

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler juste avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquille d'horreur.

-Vous croyez que... Explosa-t-il en bondissant de sa place.

-Cela m'en a tout l'air, James...Soupira Albus soudain plus âgé... Voldemort voulait vérifier l'emplacement de son horcruxe.

-Mais il ne sait rien, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Lily. Gabriel les a arrêté avant, non? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Je crois qu'en effet Voldemort ne sait rien...La rassura-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

-Mais il se doutera bien de quelque chose quand aucun de ses mangemorts ne reviendra de cette mission...Fit remarquer Severus, une lègère grimace sur le visage.

-Sans doute...Murmura Remus. Mais... Comment a-t-il su? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Je ne sais pas... Il ne savait pas pour l'attaque...Et il n'a plus de vision, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Lily, légerement inquiète.

-Non, non, je ne crois pas... Souffla Sirius.

-Il faudra lui demander...Conclut Severus dans un presque murmure. Mais je crois que la suite de la conversation devra se faire plus tard... Lança le maître des potions en pointant du menton les deux enfants.

Car il était clair pour tout le monde que la suite porterait sur la mort de Lucius...


	86. La mort d'un père,la mort d'un mangemort

Un grand merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews, franchement ca me fait trop plaisr... Si ca continue j'aurais mes 2000 reviews pour la fin de ma fic...

Sorry pour le petitretard, mais ce wk a été chargé, g bien bossé lol... J'aurais bien voulu mettre ce chapitre, hier mais helas, j'ai pas pu...

Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre: " Fatalité et trahison". Je suis sure que vous êtes déja presser de le lire, hein?

BIzzzz

* * *

James avait du user de toute sa force de persuasion pour arriver à convaincre Lily qu'attendre au chevet de Gabriel ne servait à rien. Il lui avait même promis de rester un peu plus longtemp...Il était maintenant là, devant le corps de Gabriel qui paraissait si tranquille ainsi, loin dans le pays des songes. Il détailla attentivement le garçon qui faisait si jeune à ce moment précis et soupira lourdement. Il s'en voulait presque de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Presque. Parce qu'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de se mentir, au contraire, cela n'aménerait que des problèmes...

Mais... Mais et Gabriel dans tout ça?

Il soupira encore tout en dégageant le front de Gabriel d'une mèche plus rebelle que les autres, dévoilant ainsi la fameuse cicatrice. Il la parcouru du bout des doigts en la maudissant rageusement. Elle avait fait de la vie de Gabriel un enfer... Comme Peter. Lui-même ne parvenait pas à faire la difference entre ses amis et la famille de Gabriel. C'est Peter qui avait trahi les siens. Peter...Que se soit celui-ci ou un autre. Quelle importance? Il se demandait vraiment comment Gabriel pouvait faire la difference...

Toujours est-il que s'il n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme un fils, il avait énormément de tendresse pour lui. Autant qu'il pouvait en avoir pour un enfant, autant qu'il pouvait en avoir dans de pareille circonstance...

...

Gabriel se sentait terriblement mal là où il était. Dans ce noir palpable et profond. Il était tombé inconscient presque en entrant dans l'infirmerie et il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de semi-conscience. Plus pour son corps que pour son esprit car il avait déja bien rélfechi à ce qu'il avait compris et ressenti dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il en aurait bien pleuré tellement ce qu'il ressentait était contradictoire. Il aimait James et Lily, Merlin, il aimait Sirius et Remus. Il les aimait tous. Mais, il avait beau faire de son mieux, il n'arrivait pas à les aimer pour ce qu'ils étaient... Tous autant qu'ils soient, ils les aimaient pour ce que les siens avaient été...Et c'était injuste. Injuste envers eux et envers sa famille. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte en une fois, en fait, il l'avait toujours su... Mais par la suite, il avait espéré, il avait cru que... Que se serait possible. Mais non. Parce que la guerre faisait bien trop partie de lui pour vivre ici _après. _Parce qu'il était marqué comme un vétéran revenu du viet-nam et qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme Maugrey, paranoïaque complusif. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à rêver d'autre chose que des siens et que c'était trop dure de voir le visage interrogatif de Remus ou Sirius devant une remarque qui aurait fait hurler de rire _les siens_... Parce qu'elle bien trop sombre. Trop cynique. Trop noir. Trop serpentard.

Et en même temps, il avait presque envie de rire. Rire du beau discours qu'il leur avait tenu...Si plein de lucidité, de rationalité et de profonde empathie. La vérité c'est que l'homme, et ses sentiments, surtout ses sentiment en fait, ne sont pas rationnelles... La rationalité n'est pas vraiment le propre de l'homme... Non, le propre de l'homme, c'est l'erreur...Et d'erreur, Gabriel en avait une belle en tentant de se persuader que c'était bien ses parents qu'il avait retrouvé d'une _certaine manière..._Mais il n'y a pas de _« certaine manière » _qui tienne, il n'avait pas retrouvé ses parents, pas plus que Remus ou Severus... Il avait retrouvés des gens qui leur ressemblait traits pour traits mais qui n'étaient pas eux...Les potentialités etaient bien trop divergeantes comme qui dirait...

iIl emergea doucement de son sommeil forçé, le moral en berne et les pensées confuses. Comment agir? Comment réagir? Il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front et reconnu presque instantanément le touché doux mais efficace de Pompom. Il essaya de soulever ses paupières mais celles-ci lui semblèrent trop lourdes, infinement trop lourdes. Il entendit la voix calme et raffinée de Cissa et se rappela avec effroi qu'il avait bien tué son mari. Il devrait lui dire... Quoi? Il n'allait certes pas lui dire qu'il ressentait cela comme une délivrance... Ce ne serait pas très bien venu... Mais il ne pouvait que se sentir attristé à l'idée que la femme soit en colère contre lui. Il l'aimait bien, Cissa...

-Gabriel?

C'était pompom qui soulevait désagréablement ses paupières pour regarder ses pupilles. Instinctivement, il souleva doucement sa main et la passa sur son torse, il sentit bien les deux grandes cicatrices encore anormalement sensible. Et il eut presque envie de rire...Une cicarice de plus, une! C'était ce genre d'humour noir que James et les gens ici semblaient avoir du mal à digéré... Il était sur que son oncle aurait rigolé à gorge déployée avec lui, que Drago aurait levé les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération feinte ou que Severus aurait légerement relevé la commissure de ses lèvres... Mais ça, bien sur, ça c'était avant...C'était là-bas.

Il souleva enfin ses paupières pour de bon. Pompom était près de lui, ainsi que James. Au cas où il ne s'en suviendrait plus, tout son corps lui rappela qu'il avait été soumis au Doloris. Il était courbaturé et tout ses muscles criaient leurs protestations douloureusement, un groupe de heavy-metal faisait concert privé dans son crâne.

-Ne bouges pas trop... Lui intima la voix de James alors qu'il tentait de se relever sur ses coudes.

-Ma cicatrice... Balbutia-t-il.

-Oui, je sais... On a pas su la fermer à cause du Doloris que tu as reçu par après... Lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Cissa... Souffla encore Gabriel, encore légerement perdu dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Elle sait. Répondit simplement le plus agé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille... Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux. Rendors-toi...

Et le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se rendormit presque immédiatement, d'un sommeil toutefois léger. D'un sommeil même très léger puisqu'il se réveilla à peine quelques minutes plus tard quand le petit groupe entra dans la pièce. Tout le monde était là... Sauf Cissa et Drago. Tout en se redressant dans son lit, il chercha du regard la jeune femme et le petit blondinet. Il remarqua au passage, Maugrey dans un des lits adjacents. Il ronflait bruyament tandis qu'une grosse compresse était posée sur son oeil, Gabriel ne pouvait pas dire que cela le peinait... Pour lui, Maugrey avait toujours rimé autant avec borgne qu'avec paranoïaque. Et d'une certaine manière, cela l'étonnait un peu... C'était comme si les évenements s'enchaînait et que parfois, malgré tout ses efforts, ils rejoignaient ceux de son monde. Malgré tout, les differences continuaient à se multiplier. Par exemple la mort précoce de Bellatrix ou de Lucius, la destruction tout aussi précoce des horcruxes et plein d'autres choses moins gigantesques...

Mais pour l'heure, il cherchait du regard Cissa, presque avec inquiètude bien que rien ne pouait le laisser penser sur son visage. D'ailleurs, seul Severus comprit son malaise...

-Elle est entrain de parler à Drago... A propos de son père. Lança le maître des potions d'un ton calme et bas.

Gabriel ne lui répondit pas, et contenta de continuer à le regarder, une sorte d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux emeraudes, auxquels Severus par un très bref sourire... Enfin, il releva très légerement le coin de ses lèvres, presque imperceptiblement. Mais Gabriel comprit. Et il inclina doucement la tête pour le lui faire comprendre.

-Que s'est-il passé? Nous avons beaucoup de perte? Des prisonniers?

-Maugrey a été blessé... Il a perdu un oeil...Souffla sombrement Sirius. Mais personne ne s'est fait prisonnier...

-Evidement que personne s'est fait prisonnier! S'agaça Gabriel. Non, je demandais si, nous, on avait fait des prisonniers...

Lily se tenait du côté gauche du lit. James avait du vraiment insister pour la convaincre d'aller se reposer un peu et de passer du temps avec les petits... Si cela n'avait tenu qu'a elle, elle serait resté à veillé Gabriel jusqu'à son réveil. Elle savait que quelque chose avait changé, que quelque chose s'était passé là-bas. Lucius était mort, Jugson aussi. Et c'était Gabriel qui les avait tué. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait déja tuer et qu'il n'hésitait pas, Bellatrix en était la preuve. Et alors? James aussi avait déja tuer...

Elle se souvint d'ailleurs très bien de la première fois. James était revenu de mission, les yeux rougis et le regard anormalement vide. Il était pâle et n'avait pas osé la regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle lui avait demandé avec inquiètude si tout le monde allait bien, il avait secoué la tête de droite à gauche tout en lâchant un tremblotant: « _J'ai tué un homme_ ». Il s'était endurci depuis, la guerre avait fait son ouvrage. Et il avait encore tué, parfois, même s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se retrouver obligé de le faire, et à chaque fois, il revenait comme dégouté. Gabriel avait dépassé ce stade de dégout, il en était à une certaine banalité dictée par le devoir. Et cela ne l'éffrayait pas. Parce que c'était son fils, n'est-ce pas?

Toujours est-il qu'elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé rien qu'au regard de son mari mais cela n'entra pas en ligne de compte quand elle entendit le ton agaçé de Gabriel par la remarque de Sirius et son manque de réaction face à l'état de Maugrey. C'était intolérable.

-C'est tout ce que cela te fait? Alastor est devenu borgne et tu n'en a rien à faire?! Explosa-t-elle, une lueur de réprimande maternelle dans le regard. Et pourquoi trouves-tu tellement evident que personne ne se soit fait prisonnier? Interrogea-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Gabriel la regarda un moment en clignant des yeux. La seule femme qui lui parlait avec ce ton mécontent et bourré de remontrance était Molly Weasley. Peut-être Minerva par la suite mais l'intonation était encore differente. Toujours contenant cette note du professeur soucieux du bien-être de son élève. Seule Molly avait eu à son égard ce ton maternel qui ne craignait pas les blâmes ou les reproches, le tout enrobé d'une bonne couche d'inquiètude et de protection...Et pour une étrange raison, il n'apprécia pas que, elle, l'utilise. Elle n'avait pas à le juger, ni lui, ni ses actions. Encore moins à lui dicter sa conduite. En fait personne ne lui avait vraiment dit ce qu'il devait faire ( En ne tenant pas compte de la bande de rigolos qui était sensé constitué sa famille...) Sirius s'était contenté de l'apprivoiser et l'aimer, Remus de le conseiller adroitement sans jamais lui forcer la main, Severus de le conseiller abruptement avec plus ou moins de psychologie, Molly de le réconforter et de le surprotéger et Albus ne lui demandait pas son avis quand il s'agissait de sa propre vie... Alors...Non, non, elle n'avait pas à prendre ce ton condescendant et du « _Je suis l'adulte, je sais ce qui est bon, je sais ce qui est juste, pas toi_ »...

-Oui, c'est tout ce que cela me fait, pour la bonne raison que je n'ai toujours connu Maugrey que borgne, boîteux et paranoïaque. Lança-t-il d'un ton tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Ensuite, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de prisonnier pour la même raison que je savais que c'était une diversion... Je connais mon adversaire mieux que personne. Il n'aurait pas fait de prisonnier dans ce type de mission... Lança-t-il encore d'un ton polaire.

Lily eut à peu près la même réaction que lui au début, c'est à dire qu'elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et son attitude perdit instantanément de son mordant. Ses épaules se tassèrent légerement et elle s'empourpra rapidement. Gabriel pouvait faire cet effet-là à beaucoup de gens s'il le voulait. Lily ne faisait pas exception.

-Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas te vexer mais...

-Ce n'est rien. La coupa-t-il d'un ton toujours assez froid. Alors, quelles nouvelles?

-Karkarov, Travers et Parkison ont été arrêtés. Lança James après un moment pour briser le malaise qui s'était installé.

-Bien. Donc Voldemort ne sait pas pour l'horcruxe... Soupira de soulagement Gabriel en se détendant tout à fait.

-Donc, c'était bien ça? Voldemort voulait vraiment vérifier la présence de son horcruxe? Demanda Evy.

-Oui... Sûrement à cause du silence de Barjow. Répondit-il. Je devais empêcher que Jugson n'aille lui annonçer. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix atone.

Le silence acceuilli la remarque. James ne montra rien de ce qu'il avait ressenti alors et les autres ne voulaient pas savoir exactement comment cela s'était passé. Pour quoi faire? L'information n'allait pas être révélée. Tout allait bien. Un homme était mort mais tout allait bien. Pourquoi se soucier de sa mort à lui, alors qu'il en avait tué des dizaines? Pourquoi chercher à comprendre les raisons de sa mort, de tout façon c'était pour la bonne cause, non? Et la fin justifie les moyens, n'est-ce pas? Tant que c'était pour la bonne cause, pour la paix, pour la vie de milliers de gens innocents, on pouvait tuer... Surtout si c'était un bourreau, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, s'ils ne respectaient pas la vie des autres, pourquoi respecter la leur, hein? La plupart des gens pensent comme cela. Ils s'offusqueront légitimement du génocide de personnes innocentes mais ne léveront pas le petit doigt quand d'autres vies, peut-être plus controversées, seront prises. C'était courant. C'était banal. C'était humain.

Gabriel l'avait prit appris avec force et fracas. Cela avait été ancrés en lui au fer rouge. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'ingérer cette réalité indigeste, après tout, il était destiné à devenir un assassin, non? Alors il l'avait fait. Et il s'était perdu. Parce que Harry, lui, ne pensait pas comme cela. Parce que Harry, lui, pensait que chaque vie devait être préservée. Parce que Harry, lui, pensait que chaque homme, fusse-t-il mauvais, avait le droit de vivre et qu'aucun homme, fusse-t-il bon, n'avait le droit de prendre une vie...

Mais il l'avait fait. Il avait tué. Et tué. Et tué. Parce que c'était necessaire et parce que c'était écrit. Parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions...Mais il s'était perdu. Et malgré la fin de la guerre, il ne s'était pas retrouvé...Seule Ginny avait eu le pouvoir de le faire se sentir heureux et plus humain. Seul Drago avait eu le don de le faire rire alors qu'il avait encore du sang sur les mains. Et maintenant, il était là... Il tuait sans se poser de questions. Mais il se rappelait... Il se rappelait de Harry. De ses principes. De ses convictions. De sa morale. Et cela ne le confortait que plus dans l'idée qu'il s'était perdu. Et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Mais il allait encore devoir tuer, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais... Il va bien se douter de quelque chose, non? Quand il va voir que ses mangemorts sont soit morts, soit arrêtés... Lança Remus.

-Oui... Et il va sûrement aller vérifier les autres... Marmonna Gabriel, ennuyé. Il faudrait qu'on en finisse avant... Souffla-t-il. Il va attendre trois jours avant de prendre une décision.

-Pourquoi trois jours? Demanda Sirius.

Parce qu'il estime qu'en trois jours, si ses mangemorts savaient quelques choses de fondamental et en étant persuadé de leur allégance, ils trouveraient bien un moyen de le lui dire... De s'échapper ou de survivre à des blessures importantes... C'est une sorte de délai et passer ce délai, il les considère comme mort...

-Et si un mangemort revient après? Souffla Evy.

-Il a interêt à avoir une explication en béton. Tom ne supporte pas le manque de volonté... Ironisa-t-il. Donc on a trois jours, il en prendra encore un pour mettre en place les équipes...

-Les équipes? Demanda James.

-Si j'étais lui, moi ce que je ferais, c'est de former plusieurs équipes... Quatre en fait... Chacune responsable d'un objet... C'est à dire le médaillon, la bague, le livre et la coupe. Il ne peut pas vérifier le diadème... Vous avez détruit l'armoire à double entrée, n'est-ce pas Albus? Demanda-t-il.

-Certainement. Ne vous inquiètez pas pour cela... Répondit le vieil homme.

-Quatre équipes c'est quatre fois moins de chances que la mission n'échoue encore une fois. Il sait que je le connais, et je le comprend, c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit... Il sait que si je suis au courant, je vais faire poster des gens près de chaque horcruxes... Et donc la mission pourrait tout autant capoter que la précédente. En faisant ainsi, il croit forcément m'avoir...

-Mais... Si il sait que tu penses comme lui, il doit bien se douter que tu sais ce qu'il s'apprête à faire...Lui fit remarquer doucement Lily, peu à l'aise de savoir que Gabriel pensait comme un psychopathe.

-Je pense peut-être comme lui mais dans sa tête, je ne suis qu'un gosse. Je ne serai jamais aussi puissant ou intelligent que lui... Répondit Gabriel.

-Donc...On a quatre jours. Conclut Remus pour rompre le malaise qui commençait doucement à s'installer.

-Maximum.Confirma Gabriel.

...

Dans une autre pièce, Narcissa avait décidé d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son fils. Elles l'avaient emmené dans leur chambre avec difficulté, l'enfant protestant vigoureusement qu'il voulait être présent pour le réveil de Gabriel. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ici, et même si cela faisait peu de temps, Drago avait considérablement changé. Il était plus ouvert, plus rieur, plus détendu...Il hésitait moins avant de dire quelque chose, lâchait plus de choses spontanément, n'hésitait plus à lui demander s'il pouvait aller jouer avec Harry...Des fois, même, boudait quand elle lui disait qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Le tout n'empêchant en rien le fait que Drago conservait son caractère fort, sa stature droite, son port de tête très Malfoynien, et même une certaine note de prétention.

Mais à cet instant précis, le garçon ressemblait à petit enfant tout à fait normal de 4 ans. Ses grand yeux gris la regardait étrangement comme anticipant la nouvelle. Il était assis sur la canapé et sa mère s'était assise à ses côtés.

-C'est à propos de père, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'une petit voix régulière mais fluette.

-Oui, Dray, c'est à propos de ton père. Affirma-t-elle en passant sa main sur les cheveux blond et lisse de son fils.

-Il était là-bas. Affirma le petit. James l'a dit tantôt...

-Oui, chéri, ton père était présent lors de l'attaque...Confirma-t-elle encore.

-Mais alors... Souffla le garçon. Ca veut dire qu'il était dans l'autre camp?! S'étonna le petit.

-Pourquoi tu dit ça, Dray? Demanda Cissa, tout de même curieuse de savoir ce que son fils avait saisi de la situation.

-Et bien... Parce que si on est parti, c'est à cause de père...Et donc, maintenant, il est notre avessaire...Expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils légerement.

-Avessaire? Répéta Cissa. Adversaire! Corrigea-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Oui, il était notre adversaire...Dray... C'est lui qui a fait du mal à Gaby. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le petit ne dit pas mot. Il se contenta de la regarder, une mine affectée sur le visage. Le masque, encore peu endurant ou résistant, s'était vite éffrité et les grands yeux argenté de l'enfant refletait toute les émotions qu'il ressentait. Ensuite, il se mordilla la lèvre inferieur, manie typique d'un enfant qui meure d'envie de poser une question, tout en jetant des regards furtifs à sa mère.

-Mais, il va bien maintenant, Gaby, hein? Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de sa mère.

-Oui, mon coeur, il va très bien maintenant... Il va même bientôt se réveiller... Le rassura-t-elle en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

-Et père? Souffla le petit encore plus doucement maintenant le visage au creux du cou de sa mère, le nez perdu dans la masse de cheveux doré.

-Dray, mon chéri... Soupira-t-elle... Je suis désolée... Ton père nous a quitté... Il est parti. Souffla-t-elle en fermant ses yeux douloureusement tout en resserant ses bras autour du petit corps.

-Parti? Répéta l'enfant, d'une voix tremblotante. Tu veux dire... Qu'il... Qu'il est...Le blondinet s'arrêta un moment et renifla bruyamment alors qu'il se cramponnait douloureusement à la robe sa mère. Mais Narcissa le laissa continuer, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'en être sur, de l'entendre clairement. Tu veux dire, reprti-il, qu'il est ...mort? Murmura-t-il presque imperceptiblement dans l'oreille de sa mère.

-Oui, Dray, oui. Répondit-elle en sentant le petit corps se mettre à trembler et à sangloter silencieusement. Elle sentait le liquide chaud se répendre dans son cou et ressera ses bras autour du petit tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe. Je suis désolé, mon coeur, tellement désolé. Souffla-t-elle en le berçant paisiblement de droite à gauche dans un geste répétitif et hypnotique.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit le petit corps devenir mou et réalisa que le bambin s'était endormi dans ses bras. Elle se releva doucement en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller et le déposa sur le lit. Son coeur se serra quand elle vit les sillons lumineux laissés par les larmes sur le visage d'ange de son fils, elle les essuya du revers de la main, doucement, en lui caressant la joue. Elle déposa une couverture sur le petit et s'étendit à ses côtés des souvenirs plein la tête.

**Flash-Back**

Une Narcissa plus jeune se tenait dans un salon luxueux. La pièce était lumineuse et des tapisseries de toute sortes en recouvraient les murs. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée en marbre noir et au-dessus de celle-ci s'étendait un portrait d'une intensité rare. Le tableau représentait un homme, plutôt agé, avec des cheveux et des yeux claire. Il avait les traits fins et aristocratiques et une lueur froide brillait dans son regard métallisé. Il portrait une robe de sorcier traditionelle et maintenait sa tête haute. L'homme en question était Pollux Malfoy, l'arrière grand-père de son mari Lucius Malfoy. Le grand-père d'Abraxas, son beau-père.

Narcissa avait déja cette couleur de cheveux si peu répandue chez les Black, un blond presque platine. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur ressortait au milieu de son visage pâle et ils abritaient une lueur de joie peu commune chez elle.

-Narcissa? Ca va? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien... Lança une voix moyennement grave.

C'était un homme blond du même âge qu'elle. Ses cheveux aussi lisses que long retombaient dans son dos alors que des yeux argent tronait fierement sur son visage parfait. Elle lui sourit délicatement alors qu'il s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle le regard un moment avant de poser sa tasse de thé.

-J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, Lucius. Lança-t-elle en prenant les mains de son mari dans les siennes.

-La quelle? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil devant l'élan de familliarité.

-Lucius... Tu vas être père. Répondit-elle, cachant difficilement son sourire.

-Pardon? Coassa le futur paternel. Moi? Père? Souffla-t-il abasourdis. C'est merveilleux... Souffla-t-il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras! Je vais être père!

-Tu es heureux? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Heureux? Evidement, Narcissa! Lança-t-il d'un ton calme et doux, un sourire dans les yeux en plaçant sa main sur le ventre encore plat de sa femme. Il portera le prénom de mon père en second prénom... Souffla-t-il toujours fasciné par le ventre de sa femme.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Narcissa sourit en répensant à ce souvenir si délicieux. Il avait été tellement heureux de la nouvelle. Elle ne l'avait que rarement vu exprimer sa joie de manière si expressive, si simple...Pourtant, elle ne put empêcher un autre souvenir moins rose de venir titiller sa mémoire.

**Flash-Back**

-Lucius, tu crois que se sera une fille ou un garçon? Demanda Narcissa.

-Un garçon, Cissa, un garçon! Répondit l'homme en fronçant ses sourcils. Honte sur notre famille si notre premier enfant est une fille...Ajouta-t-il, sérieux.

-Lucius! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça... Souffla-t-elle une main protectrice sur son ventre déja légerement arrondi.

-J'ai ce droit, femme. Cingla-t-il d'un ton dur en la clouant sur place avec son regard d'acier. Ce sera un garçon ou honte à toi, incapable de m'en donner un. Ce sera mon fils, reprtit-il une lueur de fierté dans le regard, il deviendre fort et puissant, glorifiera le nom des Malfoy et sera un des meilleurs mangemorts...Ce sera un garçon... Souffla-t-il encore.

-Je l'espère... Murmura-t-elle en caressant son ventre des doutes hantant son regard.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

C'était il y moins de cinq ans et cela lui semblait être à des milliers d'année lumière. Cela avait bien été un garçon, Merlin soit loué, un garçon magnifique et aussi blond que ses deux parents. Un angelot. Mais Narcissa s'était toujours demandée ce qu'aurait fait Lucius si une fille était née. Elle, de son côté avait déja imagnier un prénom au cas où...Si elle avait eu une fille, elle l'aurait appelé Athéna ou Schérazade. Mais elle avait eu un petit garçon, un petit blondinet qui lui était plus précieux que n'importe quoi...Un petit bout de perfection que son père s'était empressé de nommer Drago (« _Pour qu'il ait la puissance du dragon _» Avait-il dit en tenant l'enfant fierement dans ses bras.)


	87. Pardon et trahison

Narcissa était toujours étendue au côté de son fils quand Severus entra la chambre. Il resta un moment silencieux, observant juste la mère et l'enfant. Il tenait beaucoup à son neveu, c'était vraiment un chouette petit gosse. Et il n'avait pu que se sentir infiniment soulagé que Narcissa ait prit la bonne décision, aussi difficile soit-elle. Il tenait évidement aussi beaucoup à Narcissa, comme à une soeur. Ni plus grande, ni plus petite. Car il ne se sentait pas dans l'obligation de la protéger, il savait qu'en fait, la jeune femme blonde pouvait très bien se protéger seul. Mais elle avait été sa meilleure amie durant leurs jeunes années, autant que l'on peut l'être à Serpentard dans le contexte de leur jeunesse.

Lucius avait été son ami, dans une certaine mesure. Un ami qui avait emprunté un chemin tellement different du sien qu'il n'en avait plus été un. C'était malheureux. Vraiment. Parce qu'il était sur que Lucius aurait pu offrir beaucoup aux gens s'il n'avait pas été perverti par Voldemort et l'obscurité. Il se souvenait parfaitement du premier jour il l'avait rencontré: Un petit garçon blond comme les blés, pas plus haut que trois pommes mais la tête déja bien haute et droite. Un petit garçon qui avait été fou de joie à l'idée d'aller à Serpentard pour faire plaisir à son père. Un petit garçon toutefois assez naïf jusque bien tard. Un petit garçon qui avait regardé sa futur femme avec un mélange de curiosité et de réticense. Oui, vraiment, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de réellement different.

Mais la mort de Lucius ne l'affectait pas. Enfin pas trop. Pas plus que ça. Il avait juste perdu l'ombre d'un ancien ami. Son vrai ami était mort il y a des années.

Narcissa lui fit signe d'approcher tout en décollant l'enfant doucement d'elle pour se relever.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le petit.

Narcissa haussa timidement les épaules tout en lui montrant les traînées à présent blanchâtres sur les joues de l'angelot. Severus soupira et se retourna vers la mère.

-Gabriel est réveillé. Annonça-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

-Je vais aller le voir. Répondit-elle d'une voix calme. Tu veux bien rester avec lui? Demanda-t-elle en pointant Drago du menton.

-Bien sur... Répondit-il dans un souffle en s'installant sur le lit.

Le petit se raccorcha directement à lui, comme ayant avidement besoin de contact mais ne se réveilla pas. Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux lisses du petit et un sourire vint effleurer son visage.

...

Narcissa marchait lentement dans les couloirs du château. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Gabriel mais le fait qu'elle devait lui parler était indéniable. Elle ne savait juste pas comment le jeune homme allait réagir... D'après les photos, il était persuadé qu'il avait déja tuer mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pas vrai? Cela faisait toujours aussi mal, non? Elle était prête à lui pardonner, c'était certain, mais elle n'était pas sur du tout de la marche à suivre...

Quand elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, elle fut soulagée de n'y voir personne. A part Gabriel évidement et Maugrey qui dormait toujours dans un des lits. Elle tiqua légerement quand elle vit que la compresse avait glissé et que l'orbite désormais vide et propre était visible. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre sensible mais quand même...Le rideau entre les deux lits était tiré et Gabriel était étendu sur son lit. A pas feutré pour ne pas réveiller Maugrey, elle se rapprocha du lit du jeune homme.

Celui-ci était toujours assez pâle et de petite cerne s'était déssinée sous ses yeux. Il était torse nu et un grand bandage entourait son abdomen et son thorax. Il paraissait si paisible à ce moment-là et les mouvements de sa respiration étaient presque hypnotique. Elle le détailla légerement en le regardant d'un autre oeil. Elle savait que ce n'était plus un enfant, elle savait que c'était un combattant, qu'il n'hésitait pas devant le danger et qu'il était plus que déterminer... L'épisode de l'horcuxe/coupe le lui avait démontré. Maintenant, alors qu'il ressemblait plus que jamais à un adolescent de son âge, elle réalisait que c'était aussi un assassin. Un meurtrier. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas. En tant de guerre, qui ne l'est pas? Elle trouvait juste dommage qu'il ait du le devenir si jeune...Et ne pouvait que ressentir de la gratitude envers ce gosse qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que son propre fils ne devienne pas comme cela. N'ait pas à devenir comme cela.

Comme alerté par la présence de la jeune femme, Gabriel ouvrit les yeux et c'est deux billes vertes qui se posèrent sur Narcissa. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Emeraude contre saphire. Gabriel n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Cissa. Elle était veuve désormais. Et c'était sa faute. Drago était orphelin de son père, maintenant. Et c'était sa faute. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en épprouver plus qu'un vague sentiment de tristesse. Une sensation diffuse et sourde de malaise. Sans plus. Et cela le répugnait.

-Je suis désolé. Lança-t-il.

Il aurait voulu mettre dans la remarque plus de compassion, plus de coeur, de sollicitude. Plus de compréhension et de naturel. Plus d'honneté tout simplement. Mais elle sonna affreusement neutre et dénuée de tout sentiment. Il était persuadé qu'après ça, la jeune femme allait se mettre en colère et l'insulter... Pourtant, ce n'est pas cette réaction qu'elle eut. Elle continua simplement à le regarder de son regard perçant et profond.

-Tu ments. Tu ne le penses pas. Lança-t-elle d'un ton aussi neutre.

Il ne su pas vraiment si, elle aussi, aurait voulu que sa remarque sonne plus engagée. Plus chargée émotionnellement. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle venait juste d'énnoncer un fait et n'en semblait en rien affectée.

-C'est vrai. Répondit-il en acquièsçant. Mais je suis désolé de ne pas l'être. Rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus affecté.

-C'était mon mari. Le père de mon fils. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus tremblante mais toujours neutre.

-Je sais. Répondit-il encore en ne baissant pas le regard.

-Mais je te pardonne. Souffla-t-elle et cette fois-ci, la voix n'avait plus rien de neutre. Elle était vascillante d'émotions.

Mais Gabriel n'eut pas non plus la réaction attendue. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda un moment avant de reprendre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être pardonné. Lança-t-il d'une voix convaincue.

-Pardon? Coassa Narcissa, confuse.

-Je ne m'en veux pas. Je ne me sens pas coupable de mon geste. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de pardon. Expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Mais...

-J'en aurai eu besoin, voilà des années...Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais plus maintenant.

-Je ne comprend pas. Souffla-t-elle.

-Il y a une prophétie qui dit que je suis le seule à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Expliqua-t-il et Narcissa blêmit horriblement. Quand je l'ai appris, j'avais 15 ans, et j'étais terrorisé. Parce que je devais devenir un assassin ou être tué. Le meurtre me semblait injustifiable, fusse-t-il celui de Voldemort. Et aujourd'hui... Je ne me sens même plus coupable du meutre d'un homme, bien moins diabolique que Voldemort. Et seulement quatre années se sont écoulées. Ca me répugne. Je me répugne. Souffla-t-il en baissant le regard.

-Tu ne dois pas. Trancha-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas parce que tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas bien, tu sais et tu t'en veux de ressentir cela.

-Bien sur que je le sais. Je sais que tuer c'est mal, que si on veut vraiment trouvé une solution il y en a une, que dans cette Allée j'ai fait un choix: Vos vies contre les leurs. Je sais que toute vie doit être respectée. Que ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger. Que ce n'est pas parce que je suis un _gentil _que je peux tuer à ma guise... Mais qu'est-ce que ça change que je le sache? En pratique, cela ne change rien...Cracha-t-il avec colère. Sauf que je me répugne encore plus quand je le fais. Je préfererais ne pas savoir. Conclut-il amer.

-Alors tu serais comme eux. Comme moi avant. Lança-t-elle, tristement.

Le silence retomba, gênant et étouffant avant que Narcissa ne le rompe à nouveau.

-Je te pardonne de ne pas être désolé pour Lucius. Je te pardonne de ne rien ressentir alors que tu as pris la vie du père de mon fils. Annonça-t-elle, solennellement.

-L'important, Cissa, c'est que je me le pardonne à moi-même...Souffla-t-il, las.

Et le silence retomba encore une fois, encore plus malaisé, encore plus lourd. Avec en prime, une odeur de fatalité morbide dans l'air. Heureusement, à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer un Severus légerement ennuyé, un Drago inquiet dans les bras.

-Maman...Souffla le petit.

-Il s'est réveillé, expliqua Severus, et il te voulait absolument.

Narcissa agrippa son fils et le prit à bras à son tour. Pour que son fils l'appelle « _maman_ » et non « _mère _» c'est qu'il était vraiment déstabilisé. C'était Lucius, encore et toujours, qui avait tenu à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de telles familliaritées entre eux. _Les nobles n'ont pas de maman, ils ont des parents, un père et une mère._ Disait-il d'une voix autoritaire. Elle, personnellement, cela ne la choquait pas, elle avait été elle-même élevée dans ce contexte de protocole rébarbatif. Il fallait juste s'y habituer, le nom que l'on donne à sa mère ne reflète en rien ce qu'on ressent pour elle. Ainsi, ce n'est pas parce que son fils l'appelle « mère » qu'il l'aime moins que Harry aime sa mère sous prétexte qu'il l'appelle « Maman »...

-Ca ne va pas mon coeur? Souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Le petit haussa faiblement ses épaules avant de tourner sa figure vers Gabriel.

-Et toi, Gaby, ça va? Demanda-t-il timidement, la voix éraillée d'avoir trop pleuré.

-Très bien, blondinet. Souffla-t-il en retour, ayant parfaitement compris que Narcissa lui avait annonçé la terrible nouvelle.

Cela le perturbait un peu pour dire vrai. Le Drago de son monde avait parié avec lui sur la capture de cet homme. Il s'était coloré les cheveux pour fêter sa mort, sa mise hors course. Bien sur, 15 ans séparait les deux versions mais... C'est dans ces moment-là qu'il se disait qu'il y avait vraiment un fossé entre eux et lui. Un sourire effleura tout de même ses lèvres quand il songea que cette fois-ci, il avait presque gagné son pari... Bellatrix avait bien été arrêtée avant Lucius.

Le garçon, pour toute réponse, s'extirpa des bras de sa mère et monta sur le lit du jeune homme. Il était maintenant assis sur le lit et regardait Gabriel étrangement. Celui-ci connaissait bien ce regard de chien battu ( Drago en avait le secret) qui voulait dire en gros « _J'ai besoin de réconfort mais je n'ose pas te le demander _»... Alors il ouvrit simplement les bras et le petit vint s'y lover sans hésitation. Narcissa regarda la scène à moitiée hébahie et à moitiée attendrie, alors que Severus était entièrement conquis.

...

Le Maître était dans une colère noire. Lucius n'était pas réapparut après la bataille sur le chemin de Traverse. Par contre, Daniel Parkinson, Igor Karkarov et Cyrus Travers ont été arrêté, cette nouvelle-là avait déja fait le tour du monde Sorcier. Mais pas de nouvelles de Lucius ou Aldebaran. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient volatiliser dans la nature... Et il n'y a rien qui agaçe plus le Maître que de ne pas savoir. En cet instant, il remerciait Merlin, de sa condition d'espion. Lui, ne devait pas subir les foudres de Seigneur des Ténbres pendant les prochains jours.

Le Maître avait ce qu'on pouvait appelé une procédure standard pour ce type de situation. Il avait été plus que surpris quand il l'avait appris, imaginant mal que l'on puisse appliquer des _procédures_ pour de tels cas. Il était même surpris que l'on puisse penser que de tels cas puisse se produire. Cela prouvait bien que le Maître était bien supérieur à eux, non?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le Maître avait laissé trois jours aux deux abonnés absents pour donner signe de vie, et avoir de bonnes nouvelles dans leur propre interêt, avant de réagir. Même s'il ignorait complétement en quoi allait consister cette réaction, ce que Lucius devait rapporté comme bonnes nouvelles ou encore où il était sensé allé. Seuls les concernés étaient au courant.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il était sensé apprendre le plus possible sur ce qui était arrivé à Lucius. Jugson pouvait attendre selon le Maître. Il savait, et il irait bientôt le rapporter au Maître, que Gabriel était encore à l'infirmerie, qu'il était revenu blessé de la bataille et il avait même cru entendre que c'était l'oeuvre de Lucius. Maugrey y était aussi, Rodolphus lui ayant crevé un oeil. ( Le mangemort s'en vantait encore) Le jeune homme s'était réveillé, il y a peu et pouvait dés aujourd'hui sortir de l'infirmerie... Le moment où jamais d'aller le voir et de s'inquièter en tout bien tout honneur de son état et de ses _terribles_ circonstances sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il était maintenant dans la grande salle et se dirigeait d'un pas convaincu vers Gabriel qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées à sa place, à la table des professeurs. Mettant en place un parfait sourire sur son visage rond, il attira l'attention de Gabriel en posant sa main sur son épaule. Celui-ci tourna prestement sa tête vers lui et leur regard se rencontrèrent. Le temps sembla suspendu un moment alors que les émeraudes étaient vissées aux deux perles grises et monotones avant que les yeux de Gabriel ne s'écarquillent.

-C'était vous! Souffla-t-il avec hargne.

...

Gabriel n'avait pas la tête à manger aujourd'hui. Ni à rigoler. Ni a parler. D'abord parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire alors qu'il n'avait que trois jours pour le faire, et ensuite parce que la conversation avec Narcissa l'avait laissé complétement abbatu. Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce second problème pour le moment... Non, il devait se concentrer sur Voldemort et sur les horcruxes. Trois jours. Et ce, selon ses hypothèses. S'il avait mal estimer, Voldemort pouvait être en ce moment même dans la grotte entrain de rager devant la bassine vide de potions et de médaillon...Ou dans l'ancienne maison de ses ancêtres entrain d'écumer devant une cachette vide...Joli spectacle mais peu enviable. Il devait convaincre Voldemort que tout ses horcruxes était en place, que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, que Barjow avait juste eu une extinction de voix aigüe et que l'Ordre du phoenix n'était en rien au courant pour les horcruxes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine la présence derrière lui et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Soupirant, il se retourna et soupira encore quand il vit son interlocuteur. Le petit homme avait beau lui être passablement sympathique, il n'avait pas envie d'échanger des banalités aujourd'hui. L'homme semblait nerveux malgré son apparence calme, ses cheveux d'un blond doré ressemblait toujours à une touffe posée sur le haut de son crâne, ses joues étaient légérement rougies et l'homme lui rappelait toujours énormément l'oncle Vernon de par ses petits yeux humides. Ceux de son oncle était d'un bleu délavé tandis que ceux de l'homme était d'un gris neutre... Un gris neutre...

Gabriel approfondit son regard dans les perles mornes de l'homme. Mais soudain, un flash le submergea, comme un souvenir désormais clair et précis...

_Et là, dans l'obscurité de sa capuche, il aurait juré avoir vu briller deux perles d'un gris neutre..._

Le traître! C'était lui! C'était Labbe!

-C'était vous! Tonna-t-il tremblant de rage.

...

Dire que Robinius Labbe était tétanisé était peu dire. Merlin tout-puissant, comment Gabriel pouvait savoir qu'il était l'espion? Mais il n'avait le temps de penser à ça pour le moment. Le jeune homme avait déja bondi de sa chaise tout comme Potter et Black qui pointaient sur lui leur baguette menaçante. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux emeraude de Gabriel toute la colère dont le jeune homme était capable...

Dumbledore fut le dernier à se lever, avec cette nonchalance calme et sereine qui lui était si caractéristique et qui en agaçait plus d'un.

Robinius ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était fait comme un rat. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire, aucune issue, aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Il était vraiment fait comme un rat, acculé contre le mur du fond de la salle, trois-quatre baguettes pointées vers lui et plus d'une centaine de paires d'yeux braquées sur tout ses faits et gestes.

Seule Gabriel, en excluant Albus, n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Il le dardait simplement de son regard coléreux.

-Toi! Cracha encore Gabriel en le prenant violement par le col.

Il le plaqua durement contre le mur et resta un moment à l'observer d'un oeil de prédateur avant qu'une lueur de passa dans son regard. Une lueur qui fit frissonner Labbe malgré lui...

-Tu as peur, Robinius? Susura-t-il d'une voix suave et presque sensuelle. Labbe exhorbita légerement les yeux en faisant un rapprochement désagréable avec la voix du Maître.

-Non...Répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait dure mais qui tremblait faiblement.

Un sourire malsain se déssina sauvagement sur les lèvres de Gabriel.

-Tu devrais. Souffla-t-il en relâchant la pression légerement.

-Gabriel...Le sermonna doucement une voix affable.

-C'est bon, Albus. Allons tous dans votre bureau, nous avons une longue discussion qui nous attend. Répondit-il en lâchant complétement l'espion.

Quittant prestement la grande salle, le groupe se retrouva dans le bureau directorial. Labbe était sous sortilège d'entrave et ne pouvait esquisser un seul mouvement, cloué à une chaise.. Gabriel se tenait devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Albus était dérrière son bureau et son regard myosotis passait de Gabriel à Labbe. James, Sirius et Remus se tenaient de l'autre côté du bureau, tandis que Lily et Evy étaient quelque peu en retrait. Severus se tenait droit dans le coin de la pièce. Narcissa s'étaient proposées pour garder les enfants et Minerva avait voulu absolument venir, elle était d'ailleur à la droite du directeur, un air consterné sur le visage. Les yeux de Gabriel se rétrécissèrent et il se pencha vers Labbe, les bras appuyée contre les accoudoirs de la chaise.

-Nous pouvons utiliser beaucoup de méthodes pour vous faire parler, Labbe. Trancha Gabriel d'un ton froid. Légimencie, véritasérum, énuméra-t-il calmement. Ou même le doloris... Siffla-t-il d'une voix satisfaite.

-Vous n'oseriez pas... Rétorqua Labbe en relevant la tête dans une attitude de défi.

-Je vais me gêner...Eructa Gabriel sous le regard ambarrassé d'Evy et Lily.

Lily n'aimait pas cette partie-là de Gabriel. Elle venait de le décider. Ce Gabriel-ci semblait dur et froid et n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme discret mais sur de lui qui s'entendait tellement bien avec Harry. Cette partie de lui dictée par la haine de ceux qui lui avaient, autre part, fait du mal, la troublait. Pas vraiment que ça la dérangeait mais...Ca lui donnait à réflechir. Ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de ce Gabriel-ci était pure colère, pure haine. Vengeance. Et elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas savoir si Gabriel était réellement capable de soumettre au doloris un homme entravé et désarmé. En fait, elle esperait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser le doloris tout court. Parce qu'il fallait vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, n'est-ce pas? Il fallait vraiment vouloir qu'il souffre à n'en plus finir...Et cela la révulsait. Tout simplement. Cela la révulsait depuis qu'elle avait entendu son mari hurler de douleur face au sort de Voldemort.

Mais, une petite voix trop enquiquineuse à son goût ne cessait de lui rappeler que c'était déja fait... James lui avait bien dit qu'il avait lançé le doloris sur Bella, non? Alors, qu'elle était à terre. Neutralisée. Soumise. Il l'avait lançé encore et encore. Animé d'une rage aveugle.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil, rationalisait-elle alors, l'Autre Bella avait tué son parrain, c'était juste un moment d'égarement...

Et la petite voix, lui répondait, très peu convaincante: _Peut-être, peut-être..._

Alors, Lily se tourmentait en elle-même avec un implaccable: _C'est mon fils!_ Et la petite voix se taisait parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Et si la petite voix enquiquineuse avait été une personne, elle aurait simplement haussé les épaules d'impuissance en lui lançant un regard genre « _Cause toujours_ » ou _« Si tu le dis »._...

-Quand doit-tu revoirVoldemort? Lança Gabriel en toisant Labbe du regard.

-Prochainement. Répondit l'homme grasouillet qui savait voir où se situait son interêt.

Sois plus précis Labbe, parce que ma baguette commence déja à me démanger...Sussurra-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

-Je veux la certitude de ma liberté après... Marchanda le prisonnier.

-Après quoi? Claqua James.

-Après la guerre... Car la fin est proche, ajouta-t-il...Je veux la certitude de pouvoir être libre si je vous dis tout ce que je sais... Tenta-t-il encore, de plus en plus nerveux.

Gabriel le regarda un moment étrangement avant d'éclater d'un rire froid mais sincérement amusé avant de se reprendre brutalement.

-Tu te crois où? Dans un vieux film policier moldus, peut-être? Tout ce que tu aura si tu parles, et ce endéans les cinqs secondes, c'est de ne pas subir le sort de ta collègue Bellatrix...Lâcha-t-il d'une voix horriblement sérieuse.

-Vous bluffez... Souffla l'autre d'un ton un peu nerveux alors que de la sueur commençait à perler de son front.

-Encore une fois, tu te crois où? Rétorqua Gabriel, acide. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait à Bella, n'est-ce pas? Les doloris consécutifs... Voldemort savait donc tu étais là... Tu l'a vu, n'est-ce pas? Que j'ai adoré ça...Siffla-t-il encore d'une voix suave qui rappellait encore beaucoup trop à Labbe celle de son Maître pour qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux.

Une sorte de sursaut général eut lieu dans le bureau. Les maraudeurs avaient tous tiqués et Lily avait eu une sorte de geste compulsif avec sa main. Evy avait mordu sa lèvre brutalement et Rogue avait serré les dents. Le visage d'Albus lui-même s'était laissé envahir par une sorte de pâleur horrible mais Gabriel s'il l'avait remarqué, n'en montra rien trop concentré sur le petit homme rond.

-C'est bon... Céda Labbe en soupirant. Je dois le voir dans deux jours.

-Où? Demanda Gabriel.

-A son manoir. Il se trouve dans le pays de Galles, pas loin de Holyhead, dans le nord. La région est plus ou moins désertée et il y a un sort anti-molus.

-Bien, lâcha Gabriel, merci pour ta très charmante collaboration... Tu va maintenant être aimablement escorté jusqu'a Azkaban. Lança-t-il avec un sourire. C'est bien dommage que les détraqueurs n'en soient plus les gardiens, je suis sure que cela t'aurais beaucoup plu... Rajouta-t-il d'un ton un pau trop léger.

-Deux minutes! Intervint Minerva alors que James et Sirius appelaient déja deux autres aurors pour qu'ils l'emmènent. Pourquoi? Souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber son regard sur les deux perles orageuses.

-Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a raison! Claironna l'homme. Les moldus ne sont que des insectes, ils ne méritent pas de vivre... Et les sang-de-Bourbe ne méritent pas de fouler ce sol, celui d'un édifice fondé par Salazard lui-même! Martela-t-il avec conviction.

Minerva secoua la tête, déçue et attristée, par les propos de son ancien collègue avant de faire signe aux aurors qu'ils pouvaient l'emmener.


	88. Impulsion, compréhension, acceptation

Merci encore d'être toujours là après près 90 chapitres!! MERCI

**Réponse au reviews:**

Siria7: alors, oui, la conversation avec Cissa est particulière mais franchement, je ne me l'imaginait pas autrement. Je ne voyais pas une Cissa éffondrée de chagrin, ni un Gabriel étouffé de culpabilité...Un peu d'air, LOL...Ouep, Gaby est sombre mais c comme ça qu'on l'aime non? Je rigole mais c inévitable...Et ce chapitre va te ravir, j'en suis sure...

666Naku: 100 ok avec toi!

Mademoiselle Mime: oui, je sais, cela aurait approté une autre dimension à la fic mais je suis une romantique de nature, je ne pouvais pas prendre un perso connu pour en faire notre traître. Parce que les connus ici, ne sont que les maraudeurs ou Rogue...ET ca, ct po possible! LOL Et Cissa non pu, lol!!

thalys: ben ouais, sure qu'avec les menaces, Labbe, il allait craquer mais c'est surtout le fait qu'il ait dit qu'il avait adorer ça qui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. meme si sev sait que c'est plutot une tactique... Ca refroidit. Merci pour tres reviews! LOL

tonnpn93: alors, tu as a tout a fait raison...Enfin presque

titmo: oui, je sais que Gaby fait de plus en plus peur. C normal lol... Il prend conscience de certaine chose...

haryytrotter: et ben, bravo si ton intuition était la bonne. Il y en avait pas bcp, qui avait trouvé, en fait...

Lily2507: Bonne intuition aussi...LOLMerci

Ness: un gros merci, lol et don't worry, je ne compte absolument pas abandonné!! c justement ce mélange de tout qui m'a poussé à écrire ma fic, je ne voulais pas d'un simple retour dans le temps; je voulais que Harry soit confronté à autre chose, et surtout voir la réaction d'adulte. Je ne voulais de James ou de Lily adolescent en pleine crise d'hormone. LOL

misscatastrof: un gros merci ossi, ta reviews m'a fait très plaisir... tu t'en doute! LOL. Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fier du chapitre 81, c mon cote guimauve... LOL. J'ai adoré l'écrire alors je suis super contente que tu ais adoré le lire.

Merci a tout les autre aussi qui me lisent ou m'écrivent. Ca fait chaud au coeur.

ENJOY!

* * *

L'atmosphère après le départ de Labbe fut lourde. Chacun digerant la trahison à sa manière. Gabriel, lui, écarta cela de ses pensées. Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter que de se préoccuper du sosie de son oncle qui s'était trouvé une passion pour face de serpent. Ce qui le préocupait par contre, c'est qu'il était certain que Tom modifierait ses plans si son espion ne se présentait pas en temps et en heure. Et cela était dans deux jours. Mais il ne pouvait envoyé Labbe parce que...

-Il doit y aller! Lança Minerva d'un ton catégorique interrompant brusquement ses pensées. Il doit aller voir Vous-savez-qui sinon il se doutera de quelque chose... Expliqua-t-elle.

-On ne peut être certain que Robinius ne dévoilera rien si on l'envoye...La contredit James en fronçant ses sourcils. Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Gabriel de voir cette expression grave sur le visage de James. Lui qui l'avait vu toujours si insousciant sur ses photographies...

-On peut le soumettre à un serment inviolable... Rétorqua la directrice de Gryffondor.

Gabriel passa lascivement sa main sur son visage. Il était fatigué de tout ces bavardages et agaçé qu'ils ne rélféchissent pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. En respirant profondément, il reprit:

-On ne peut pas. Trancha-t-il avec humeur.

-Et pourquoi? Questionna Minerva avec son air pinçé.

-Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Voldemort est un excellent légimens... Un maître même et le serment inviolable ne protège en rien l'esprit de la personne concernée et enfin... Je doute que notre ami Labbe puisse fermer son esprit avec autant d'éfficacité que le faisait Severus...Expliqua-t-il, à la fois las et irrité.

-Il fermait bien son esprit à Dumbledore... Objecta Remus. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le faire face à Voldemort?

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas réellement le faire... Répliqua Gabriel avec empressement. Pour fermer son esprit éfficacement, il faut le vouloir et je doute que la peur soit un bon moteur dans ce genre de situation...Expliqua-t-il tout en faisant des gestes, signe de son irritation.

-Mais alors... Comment on peut faire? Se lamenta Evy en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

-S'il ne voit personne, il va sûrement se douter de quelque chose...Robinius n'a surement jamais manqué un rapport... Souffla Lily.

-Il ira directement vérifier les autres horcruxes... Se renfrogna Sirius.

-A moins que Labbe ne soit là, n'est-ce pas? Murmura Gabriel avec un sourire énigmatique, calmé.

-De quoi tu parles Gabriel? Demanda James, toujours aussi agaçé de ne pas suivre une conversation.

-Severus, j'ai besoin de ton aide... Lança Gabriel en se redressant, le visage sérieux en ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de James.

-Pour quoi donc? Demanda Severus.

-As-tu du polynectar en réserve? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Non... Répondit Severus, ennuyé. Désolé mais je n'ai pas ce genre de potion en réserve. Expliqua-t-il, comprenant où Gabriel voulait en venir.

-Bordel! Jura le jeune homme entre ses dents. Y a-t-il un moyen de s'en procurer rapidement? Demanda-t-il encore, avec espoir.

-Et bien... Oui, sûrement. Je dois aller vérifier mais je pourrai sûrement m'en procurer dans l'Allée des Embrumes... Lança-t-il, les sourcils fronçés. C'est une très bonne idée. Rajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie

-Mais voyons! Eclata Lily. On ne va pas jeter quelqu'un dans la gueule du loup...Explosa-t-elle.

-Fait attention aux expressions que tu emploies! La sermonna Gabriel en pointant Remus.

-Désolé Remus, je voulais pas... Souffla-t-elle gênée mais le lycan lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

-Et de toute manière, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, c'est la seule solution. Conclut Gabriel.

-Et qui va jouer le rôle de Robinius? Demanda Evy.

-Moi, evidement. Rétorqua Gabriel, irrité. Je ne laisserai personne prendre un si grand risque. Assena-t-il, l'air sérieux.

-Gabriel! Lança Lily, inquiète et presque affolée.

-Je suis la seule personne susceptible de s'en sortir si Voldemort lui tombe dessus... Expliqua-t-il.

-Mais...Tenta encore Lily.

-Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne, Lily. Cesse de te comporter comme une...Mais Gabriel se stoppa, ravalant des paroles qu'il pourrait amerement regretté.

Il allait dire à Lily d'arrêter de se prendre pour sa mère. C'était blessant. Même si c'était la pure vérité, elle n'était _pas_ sa mère. il venait lui-même, seulement de s'en rendre compte pleinement. Quand il était arrivé, sa famille était une sorte de rêve, d'idéal à atteindre, des gens lointains qu'il tentait de toucher malgré leurs disputes et l'étroitesse d'esprit de James et Sirius. Ensuite, il avait tout rejeté en bloc mais avait vite compris que ce n'était pas la solution. Il ne pouvait pas les ignorer sous prétexte que cela était douloureux. Et il ne pourrait pas vivre éternellement en se renfermant de la sorte. Alors il avait tenté d'accepter, qu'ils soient ses parents sans l'être, qu'ils soient quelque chose s'y rapportant, qu'ils soient _comme_ des parents et ça aussi s'était révélé une fausse bonne idée. Parce que les « _comme si »_ n'étaient jamais de bonnes idées et qu'il ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ faire la difference.

C'était nouveau pour lui. Et lui-même ne s'y retrouvait plus dans ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'eux. Il avait parfois envie de les serrer dans ses bras en leur racontant combien il leur avait manqué et il avait parfois une cruelle envie de les rejetter loin de lui et de leur lançer au visage qu'ils n'étaient pas sa famille. Il n'arrivait pas à les voir comme des gens uniques avec des personnalitées bien à eux. C'était déplorable mais c'était comme ça. Lily finirait par comprendre, il en était certain, qu'il n'était pas son fils et qu'elle n'avait pas à le materner, mais il n'avait pas à la mettre brutalement devant le fait accomplit.

-Pourquoi ça serait toi? Demanda James. Je suis le capitaine des aurors, je...

-Je viens de le dire, James! S'agaça Gabriel. Je pourrai plus ou moins facilement m'en sortir si je me retrouve devant Voldemort.

-Et nous, nous sommes incapables de nous défendre ç'est ça?! Répliqua-t-il en montant sur ses grands chevaux, le regard noisette pointé résoluement sur Gabriel, les poings serrés.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! S'enerva Gabriel. Vous êtes très fort mais pas assez pour faire face à lui avec la certitude de vous en sortir vivant... Expliqua-t-il.

-Il y a sûrement une autre solution... Soupira Lily d'une voix frêle.

Gabriel la regarda un moment avant de s'assoir à son tour sur une des chaises. Il ferma les yeux un instant, regrettant le temps où il dirigeait l'Ordre du Phoenix. Personne ne le contredisait alors, quand il échaffaudait un plan, même dangereux, avec Ron et Hermione. Ils pouvaient passer des heures le nez dans des cartes faîtes à la main, décidant du meilleur moyen de reprendre tel ou tel térritoire. A ce moment-là, il ne restait que deux horcruxes... Nagini et Voldemort. Mais Voldemort avait été prévenu de leur quête et avait renforcé les défenses de Nagini. La guerre avait alors commencé à s'empétrer dans une guerre de térritoire, dans un amalgame de massacre jusqu'à la bataille finale où Voldemort avait rélâché sa garde et la sécurité autour du serpent. Fatale erreur.

Même s'il se mettait en danger au cours de l'une ou l'autre mission, personne ne lui interdisait la mission ou commençait à sangloter sans retenue. Remus le prenait dans ses bras tout en lui recommandant la prudence, Severus le gratifiait d'un regard encourageant avant de lui siffler d'être prudent, ses amis lui donnaient une tappe amicale sur l'épaule tout en lui disant qu'il allait de toute manière s'en sortir, Molly l'englobait de ses larges bras et ne parlait pas... Mais personne ne le suppliait de ne pas y aller. Parce qu'il le devait. Et parce qu'il ne les aurait pas écouté.

-Lily, arrêtes ça. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus doux mais qui sonnait rèche.

La rousse releva la tête vers lui et ravala un sanglot. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce Gabriel-là.

-De toute manière, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, cela ne peut être que Severus ou moi...

-Et pourquoi ça? Siffla Sirius.

-A moins que vous nous cachiez des dons en occlumencie? Demanda-t-il, la voix un brin moqueuse. C'est bien ce que je pensais... Siffla-t-il. Celui qui prendra la place de Labbe devra être capable de faire croire à Voldemort qu'il l'est bien.

-Mais comment? Glapit Evy. Tu devra avoir en mémoire leur précédente entrevue, savoir te diriger dans le château, et tout un tas d'autre chose... Demanda-t-elle.

-Exact. Mais cela, je pourrai très bien me les procurer dans la mémoire de notre cher ami... Expliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Tu n'a pas dit que tu étais nul en légimencie? Demanda Remus, calmement.

-J'ai des bases. Je pourrai récupérer tout ce dont j'ai besoin quand il dormira et que ses défenses naturelles seront aux plus bas... Expliqua-t-il.

-Mais Gaby... Renchérit Lily... Tu ne pourra tout apprendre en deux jours. Tu ne pourra pas te faire passer pour lui comme ça... Il va sûrement remarqué quelque chose, non?

-Peut-être mais tu as une meilleur idée? Lança-t-il en faisant aller ses doigts sur sa cuisse avec impatience. A moins que tu ne préfères que je ne tente pas le coup et que je laisse Voldemort apprendre la nouvelle pour que la guerre s'enlise dans une foule de massacres aussi inutiles que sordides? C'est ça? Siffla-t-il d'un ton froid et presque indifferent.

-Gabriel... Souffla James et cela sonnait beaucoup trop comme une réprimande aux oreilles de celui-ci.

-Je sors, j'ai besoin d'air... Lâcha Gabriel, déja à la porte.

Un silence s'installa dans la petite pièce. Ce n'était pas un silence mal à l'aise, ni gêné ou ému. Ni même un de ses silences apaisant. Juste un blanc. Un silence étonné où personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire. Tout simplement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda enfin Sirius, le regard toujours braqué sur le porte.

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit James en se tournant avec difficulté vers Severus.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Répliqua le maître des potions d'un tranchant. Il se posait pourtant la même question.

...

Gabriel marchait lentement dans les couloirs du château, sans se préoccuper réellement d'où il allait. Laissant juste faire ses pieds, suivant juste ce que lui dictait ses pas. Laissant, aussi, vagabonder ses pensées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagit si violement à la remarque de son père, pourquoi l'attitude de sa mère l'avait grandement exaspéré, ni pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui... Peut-être parce que cela les faisait ressembler encore un peu plus à sa famille sans y être vraiment ressemblant. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'il ne savait tolérer de voir les mêmes visages avec des réactions differentes, des réactions pas tout à fait les mêmes... C'était peut-être idiot mais cela lui donnait l'impression d'altérer, d'abîmer le souvenir de sa famille. De le ternir. Et il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il s'appuya contre une des fenêtres et observa le visage presque féerique qui s'étendait là. Le soleil se couchait doucement et répandait une couleur rouge et diffuse sur la forêt interdite alors de petits nuages nacrés flottaient élégament à l'horizon. C'était magnifique. Gabriel leva la tête vers le ciel, il n'avait plus besoin de voir les étoiles maintenant pour penser à Sirius. Il savait que son parrain était toujours là, comme son étoile, qui brillait d'une lumière toujours aussi éclatante.

La tête perdue dans les nuages, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Il sursauta quand il sentit de petits bras entourer sa taille et serrer. Il baissa les yeux et vit une petite tête blonde qui relevait deux yeux d'un gris brillant vers lui.

-Tu es triste? Demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.

-Non. Je ne suis pas triste. Répondit calmement l'adulte. Je me souviens. Rajouta-t-il.

-De qui? Lança une autre voix plus forte mais toujours enfantine.

-De ma famille. Répondit-il alors que Harry s'approchait lui aussi.

-Ou ils sont? Demanda le noireau plus bas.

-Ils sont... Partit. Sans moi.

-Où ça? Demanda encore le petit, avec un élan de curiosité naturelle.

Mais Drago n'eut pas la même réaction. Il resta planté près de Gabriel, le regardant de son regard argenté et interrogateur. Il tira un peu sur la robe de l'adulte et celui-ci se pencha d'avantage.

-Père aussi est partit sans moi. Souffla-t-il d'une faible voix tremblante.

-C'est vrai. Admit Gabriel, mal à l'aise. Mais toi aussi, tu peux t'en souvenir. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le blondinet ne répondit pas mais opina silencieusement. Gabriel ébouriffa ses cheveux avec affection avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux petits bras se refermèrent autour de son cou tandis que Harry regardait la scène gêné et triste pour son ami. Sa maman lui avait expliqué que le papa de Drago était mort. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas connu, l'homme ne devait pas être horrible s'il était la papa de Drago. Mais à l'attitude de sa mère et au visage de son père quand elle le lui avait annoncé, il avait cru comprendre que l'homme n'était pas spécialement quelqu'un de bien. Alors, il n'avait pas su vraiment comment consoler son ami. Il se contentait d'être là et Remus lui avait assuré que c'était bien suffisant.

-Ils voulaient se dégourdir les jambes... Lança une voix féminine. J'ai laissé les petites à Pomfresh.

Gabriel se détourna du paysage et rencontra le regard de Narcissa. Celle-ci paraissait fatigué mais un pâle sourire s'étendait sur son visage. Ses cheveux blond tombaient négligement sur ses épaules frêles et le garçon ne put que se dire que la jeune femme était belle. Tout simplement. Une beauté délicate et tendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant à son tour au rebord de la fenêtre.

-Severus est parti chercher quelque chose...On l'attendait dans le bureau mais... J'ai eu besoin d'air. Répondit-il en terminant d'une voix grave.

Gabriel reposa l'enfant au sol et Harry l'entraîna tout de suite plus loin pour jouer à un quelconque jeu espiègle. Narcissa regarda Gabriel du coin de l'oeil et soupira.

-Pourquoi? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton neutre mais doux.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit-il. C'est confus.

-Mais encore? Sussurra-t-elle.

-Je me sens tiraillé entre ce que je voudrais et ce qui est. Je crois que j'ai confondu deux mondes.

-Ta famille? Demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix blanche.

-Oui. Tu sais... Parfois... J'ai envie de leur crier qu'ils n'ont aucun droit sur moi et à d'autre moment j'ai envie de les serrer dans mes bras et de pleurer tout mon saoul. Je les confonds. Et ce n'est pas juste.

-Pas juste? Répéta-t-elle. Pour qui?

-Pour ma famille. Ce n'est pas juste de les réduire à ces gens, ces gens qui n'ont pas traversé ce que eux ont traversé. C'est réduire leurs douleurs. Diminuer leurs souffrances. Faire comme ci tout ça n'avait pas été important pour eux et leur devenir. Et injuste envers eux, parce que je n'ai pas le droit de les prendre, de les réduire à des personnes plus sombres, plus marquées, plus obscures. Et injuste pour moi, parce que même si j'ai souvent des doutes, je mérite la vérité. Pas une copie. Ou un _à peu près._

-Peut-être. Céda Narcissa. Mais tu ne penses pas que tu réfléchis trop? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant complétement vers lui.

-Pardon? Coassa-t-il.

-Tu es le premier dans cette situation. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu es confronté à des choix difficiles, à des dilemmes presque insondables. Tu es un pionnier. Le premier voyageur inter-dimentionelle. Personne ne s'attend à ce tu trouves toutes les réponses... Toutes les solutions. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tes actions soient irréprochables, ou d'une justice intraitable. Tu a le droit à l'erreur. Tu as le droit à l'égoïsme aussi. Ce qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, n'est pas ton fort.

Un léger silence s'installa alors que le soleil avait pleinement épousé l'horizon. Il n'en reste guère plus qu'un faible halot lumineux et les étoiles, scintillantes, commençaient à apparaître sur la voute céleste. La demi-lune était clairement visible, resplendissante et une sorte d'odeur douce-amer flottait dans l'air. Une saveur légerement âpre mais d'une fraîcheur exemplaire.

Les deux amis se regardaient en silence. Narcissa avait parlé avec fougue et se sentait terriblement gênée de s'être laissée emportée. Cela lui ressemblait si peu. Mais elle se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes pour Gabriel. C'était étrange ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ni de l'amour, ni de l'amitié, juste une attirance presque magnétique. Peut-être faisait-il cet effet-là à tout le monde, peut-être était-ce son charisme habituel... Mais elle appréciait cette sensation.

-Toi aussi, il me semble que tu réfléchis beaucoup. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules en ne décrochant pas son regard des émeraudes de Gabriel.

-Mais tu a tord. Reprit-il. On a toujours attendu de moi des choses bien trop grandes pour mes épaules...Sous prétexte que c'était écrit. Alors j'ai endossé le rôle à plein temps. C'est comme une seconde peau. Je crois que ça vient de mon enfance, j'ai besoin de prouver que je suis à la hauteur. Alors je dis amen quand on me demande la lune. C'est naturel. Et je déteste ça. Cette faiblesse. Alors je prend tout sur mon dos. Tout est toujours de ma faute. Ca aussi, je crois que ça vient de mon enfance. J'endosse tout et je dois toujours faire bien. Et puis, on ne peut jamais cracher sur ce qui est juste. Rajouta-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Ca se soigne, tu sais. Plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

-Sans doute mais ça les arrangeait bien alors... Répondit-ils sur le même ton.

-Et moi? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine murmurée.

-Quoi toi? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de difficultées avec moi? Souffla-t-elle en replaçant la mèche verte de Gabriel correctement.

-Parce que je ne te connaissais pas. Répondit-il savament.

-Evy non plus. Nota-t-elle, la main toujours posée délicatement sur le front de Gabriel.

-C'est la femme de Sirius. Ce n'est pas pareil. Riposta-t-il d'une voix chaude à peine murmurée.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant légerement.

-Parce que... Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux alors que la main de Narcissa était descendue sur sa joue, retraçant délicatement la fine cicatrice. C'est une longue histoire... Rajouta-t-il après avoir avalée sa salive avec difficultée.

-J'ai tout mon temps. Lança-t-elle d'une voix un brin plus forte en retirant sa main.

-Peut-être un jour... Mais là, je dois retourner au bureau d'Albus. Répondit-il d'une voix plus claire, comme soulagée.

-D'accord. Apprécia-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

-Merci. Souffla-t-il en retour.

Il commençait déja à se retourner quand il se stoppa d'un seul coup. Il se retourna alors vers Narcissa et pris son visage entre ses mains. Doucement, il déposa un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme sourit faiblement avant d'acquièsçer et Gabriel reprit son chemin. Narcissa observa encore un moment le dos de Gabriel repartir dans le sombre dédale de couloir. Elle soupira. Gabriel lui avait en quelque sortes fait comprendre que cela n'irait pas plus loin. Elle n'en était pas réellement triste, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait eut cette impulsion, cette envie de connaître la douceur de son visage, de sa peau...Elle n'était pas amoureuse. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse qu'une seule fois et elle était sur qu'elle ne le sera jamais plus... Elle était la femme d'un seul homme, même si à présent, celui-ci était mort. Mais ce qu'il y avait entre Gabriel et elle, c'était aussi fort que c'était different. C'était frais. C'était réconfortant.

-On y va, mère? On retourne voir Eline!! Lança le petit blond en la tirant déja par la manche, Harry sur ses talons.

-Oui, oui, Dray... On y va. Répondit-elle en souriant à l'enfant.


	89. Aux pieds du Lord

Et voici, sans doute, le plus grand chapitre que je n'ai jamais fait... LOL

ENJOY!

* * *

Severus avait pu avoir la potion. En échange d'un bon paquet de gallions mais surtout grâce à un talent pour le marchandage non négligeable mêlé avec un don pour proférer de terribles menaces aussi réalistes qu'écoeurantes...

Le plan avait été réfléchi, discuté, débattu pendant les deux jours. Le problème essentiel étant que la durée d'activité de la potion n'était que d'une petite heure. Et dire qu'il s'inquiètait étant jeune de se retrouver face à Drago Malfoy dans l'antre des Serpentards. Aujourd'hui, si la potion lui faisait défaut c'était devant le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps qu'il allait se retrouver... Autrement plus éffrayant.

Gabriel avait minutieusement pensé le plan. La question fondamentale étant qu'allait-il faire devant Voldemort?

**Flash-Back**

-Et que va-tu lui dire? Interrogea Lily.

-J'y ai déja rélféchi. Eluda Gabriel. Je vais lui donner de fausses informations...

-Concernant quoi? Demanda James.

-Concernant une réunion de l'Ordre. Répondit-il. Mais il faudra d'abord que je le persuade que j'ai entendu l'un de vous dire que Lucius s'était échappé...

-Mais... Et s'il utilise la légimencie? Souffla Evy.

-Je saurai construire des souvenirs adaptés...Répondit-il. Je maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumencie, il ne faut pas s'inquièter pour ça... Lança-t-il en écartant le problème d'un geste de la main.

-Bien...Et sur quelle genre de piste va-tu le lançer? Demanda Sirius.

-Je vais lui dire qu'une réunion va se dérouler dans un lieu bien précis, et l'on pourra ainsi lui tendre une embuscade. Expliqua-t-il.

-Où?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut un lieu soumis au sortilège anti-transplanage, et assez discret pour que l'idée qu'on y organise une réunion soit plausible. La maison des Black, Sirius, qui en a hérité? Demanda-t-il après un moment de rélfexion.

-Heu... Bien, normalement, plus personne. Enfin, pas à un Black. Je l'ai vendu. Je ne voulais la garder mais je ne voulais qu'un lieu aussi sécurisé tombe entre les mains de Bella...Expliqua-t-il.

-Tu as eu raison... Souffla Gabriel, se rappelant combien son parrain avait pu haïr la maison de ses parents.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas... Soupira James. On ne peut pas faire ça à Poudlard, c'est évident. On pourrait peut-être le faire sur le chemin de Traverse mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée...Je ne vois pas. Répéta-t-il encore.

-A moins que...Murmura Gabriel.

-Quoi? Demandèrent en coeur Sirius et James.

-Severus...Ta maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur est bien soumis à un sortilège anti-transplannage, non?

-Hum... Oui. Opina Severus, étonné que le jeune homme connaisse son adresse.

Severus avait toujours essayé de tenir éloigné les gens. Quel qu'ils soient. Bon ou mauvais. Il n'avait jamais été proche que de Lily, de Narcissa et un tant soit peu de Lucius. Il avait tout gâché avec Lily, avec Lucius cela ne valait même plus la peine d'en parler et avec Cissa...Leur relation avait changé mais demeurait forte. Au moins. Il ne lui restait que ça. Il s'était pourtant promis d'être proche de son filleul, d'oublier un peu sa tendance à se reclure, à devenir invisible, à tenir à distance. C'était pour ça que peu de personne connaissait son adresse. Lily la connaissait évidement puisqu'ils étaient voisin. Albus aussi évidement, pour des raisons plus pratiques que...Sentimentales. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Cissa la connaissait mais il était certain qu'aucun autre mangemort ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il habitait dans ce genre de quartier paumé et délabré. Il savait que son Autre était proche de Gabriel mais cela prennait une tout autre dimension si son Autre lui avait montré sa maison...Leur maison. Toutefois...

-Voldemort connait mon adresse... Objecta-t-il.

-Oui, mais jamais il ne se douterait qu'on puisse assez te faire confiance pour organiser une réunion là-bas. Il ne fait pas surveiller la maison. Il a autre chose en tête. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que...S'emballa James, un regard furibond posé sur Severus. James avait eu beau changer d'avis sur les Serpentards, jamais personne n'arriverait à lui faire changer d'avis sur Servilus. Ces deux-là étaient ennemis pour la vie.

-C'est une bonne idée. Conclut Albus. Alors Severus, est-ce que ta maison est soumis à un sortilège anti-transplannage?

-Oui. Répondit catégoriquement Severus.

-Vous êtes sur que Voldemort ne surveille pas la maison? Demanda posément Lily.

-Et certain. Certifia Gabriel. Il ne pense pas un seul instant qu'on puisse organiser quelque chose là-bas. A mon avis, c'est à peine s'il s'en préoccupe. C'est dans un quartier moldus. Ajouta-t-il comme pour souligner que Voldemort n'y penserait pas.

-Alors ce problème est reglé. Lança inutilement James avec cependant un air dépité.

-On va donc lui tendre un piège? Demanda Remus.

-Oui, lança Gabriel d'un air sombre, pour en finir. Il ne reste que deux horcruxes: Voldemort et Nagini. Nous devons éliminer les deux pendant la bataille.

-Comment...Hum... Comment cela s'est-il passé dans ton monde? Souffla Evy, hésitante.

-Pareil, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Lors de la bataille finale, il fallait détruire les deux derniers. Je me chargeais de Voldemort pendant que quelques membres de l'ordre se focalisaient sur Nagini.

-Ils ont réussi alors! Lança joyeusement Sirius.

-Si on veut. Souffla Gabriel, nostalgique. Neville y a laissé la vie. Tout comme Padma. Sa voix n'était plus qu'une sorte de murmure faible et enrayé par moment.

-Neville... Répéta Remus, ébahis.

-Neville était quelqu'un de bien. Rajouta Gabriel d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

-Et qui était Padma? Demanda Lily.

-Padma Patil. Répondit-il. Sa jumelle était morte beaucoup plutôt, lors d'un raid des mangemorts sur Poudlard. En même temps qu'Hermione et...

-Et? Demanda Remus en se penchant légerement en avant pour se rapprocher du jeune homme.

-Et il est temps de mettre notre plan en marche. Lança Gabriel en se relevant, le regard brillant.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Le plan était donc établit. Gabriel prendrait la potion et transplannerait directement au manoir de Voldemort, dans un coin perdu du Pays de Galles, dans le nord, près de Holyhead. Labbe lui avait dit où trouver la fameuse cape habituelle, il lui avait dit quel sort utiliser pour modifier sa voix, quel comportement il adoptait vis-à-vis du Maître, quel mangemort il connaissait. Il lui avait révélé qu'il ne devait parler à personne et qu'il devait attendre que le Lord soit seul pour aller le voir. Gabriel avait pu saisir le chemin à suivre dans le sombre château et il avait appris que l'espion avait une entrée connue de lui seul, pour que personne ne puisse jamais le voir entrer ou sortir. Pour maintenir le mystère et l'anonymat le plus complet sur lui. Labbe lui avait révélé (Contraint et forçé) qu'un mot de passe ( _Aeternus vitae_) lui était nécessaire pour pénétrer par cette entrée dérobée et invisible aux yeux de tous. Elle se situait à l'arrière du grand manoir. Là, où, au premier coup d'oeil, on ne distingue que pierres et brousailles. Mais il y avait bien une porte savament dissimulées derrière le lierre grimpant et les hautes herbes. Gabriel avait pu aussi _visionné _les entrevues précédentes, histoire de ne pas se retrouver bêtes devant le Lord lui demandant des comptes sur une affaire précédament discutée.

Gabriel avait appris tout ce qui lui était neccessaire, il avait en outre trouvé du temps, grapillé sur ses heures de sommeil pour parfaire son imitation du petit homme grassouillet. Par bien des égard à présent, en plus de lui rappeler l'oncle Vernon, il lui rappelait Pettigrew qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connu. Et l'heure était venue. Plus vite que Lily ne l'aurait souhaitée. Sirius n'avait même pas eu le temps de trouver le courage pour aller faire au garçon un discours bien sentit sur la prise de risques inutiles, James n'avait pas su prendre sur lui et faire semblant pour sa femme et les autres et lui parler comme à un fils. Il lui avait juste fait une solide accolade, lui avait recommander posément d'être prudent tout en souriant doucement. Lily n'avait pas compris son attitude. Elle, elle avait fondu en larme sous le regard exaspéré et presque honteux ( James n'avait pas vraiment saisi les deux sentiments mais il ne cherchait plus non plus à comprendre les sentiments du jeune homme) De Gabriel.

Gabriel avait donc prit la potion et la malaise habituelle s'était fait ressentir. Il avait d'abord eu la très désagréable sensation que ses intestins se tortillaient, remuaient, se torsadaient entre eux. La sensation était vite passée pour être remplaçée très rapidement par l'impression que sa peau brûlait, littéralement. On aurait dit sa peau prenait feu, à tel point qu'a un certain moment, il eut l'impression de fondre comme un métal exposé à des chaleurs extrêmes. C'est à ce moment-là que son corps changea. Ses doigts, ses bras, ses jambes et son abdomen se mirent à enflés légerement alors qu'il rappetissait quelque peu. Il sentit son visage grossir et son cou disparaître sous un double menton, tout comme il sentit ses joues devenir jouflues et ses yeux se rétréssirent. Ses cheveux noir jais rentrèrent dans son crâne pour devenir plus court et s'éclaircirent, la couleur émeraude de ses yeux s'estompa pour laisser place à une nuance de gris.

Il était Robinius Labbe.

C'était étrange cette sensation. Il avait eu beau un jour se retrouver dans la peau de Goyle, il détestait cette sensation de se sentir quelqu'un d'autre. On a beau dire que notre corps n'est pas se que nous sommes, on y est plutôt habitué... Et cela nous change invariablement quand on en a un autre. Sa première impression fut qu'il se sentait gros. Lui qui avait tout été mince, voir maigre ou chétif, se retrouvait assez remplumé...Il avait ôté le sort qu'il avait jadis appliqué à ses yeux et avait soigneusement ranger ses lentilles. Il avait revêtu la robe et la cape de Labbe et s'était lançé lui-même le sort pour modifier sa voix. Il avait bien sur échanger leur baguette en remettant la sienne à Severus et avait transplané sans plus de cérémonie.

Il était maintentant face à la porte couverte de buisson en tout genre. Le soleil commençait seulement à poindre à l'horizon et l'air était encore chargé de la rosée du matin. Il faisait frais en ce matin de mai et la faible lumière que répandait déja le soleil levant ne réussissait pas à transperçer tout les feuillages des arbres entourant le château de Voldemort.

Le château en question ne réfletait en rien celui qui y vivait, en tout cas pas son aspect extérieur. Il était en de vieilles pierres du pays d'un gris sali par le temps mais relativement propre. La bâtisse était grande, plus grande que le manoir Malfoy et légerement plus petite que Poudlard. Totalement symétrique, deux hautes tour s'élévaient de chaque côté du château et la porte principale était faîtes de bois robuste. Aucun sortilège n'entourait le manoir. Qui serait assez fou n'est-ce pas pour pénétrer dans le domaine de Lord Voldemort?

Le terrain en lui-même était tout à fait pittoresque. D'après la nature qui se répandait joyeusement dans le domaine, Gabriel en avait conclut que les détraqueurs n'étaient pas ici. Heureusement, Merlin soit loué. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir faire face à cela pour l'instant. Moi de mai oblige, une foule de fleur avait bourgonné et éclot, dispersant diverses couleurs enchanteresses dans les prairies. L'eau cristalline de l'étang tout proche regorgeait de poissons et la forêt, qui se situait devant le manoir, était emplie de biches, de loups, de renards et de lièvres...Dos au manoir, perché sur une falaise, la mer s'étallait majestueusement et l'air foisonnait d'iode. Cela était tout à fait étrange comme le paysage splendide contrastait avec les gens qui y vivaient, avec les horreurs perpétrées par ces gens. S'en était presque écoeurant que de telles personnes puissent profiter d'un tel confort, d'une telle richesse.

Mais Gabriel ne pouvait s'attarder sur ce type de considération pour le moment, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte dissimulée et écarta tout les branchages encombrants le passage. La dite porte était faîte de bois clair et de fer. Elle était ancienne. Gabriel leva sa baguette.

-Aeternus Vitae. Souffla-t-il et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même dévoilant un sombre couloir. Gabriel ne sétonnait même plus de l'ego de Voldemort. Il était tout simplement incommensurable.

Le couloir semblait long et obscur. Seuls quelques flambeaux éclairaient légerement le passage laissant aperçevoir des nuages de poussières flottant dans l'air. Gabriel pressa le pas, il ne lui restait déja que quarante-cinq minutes avant que la potion ne fasse plus d'effet. Plus il avançait dans le couloir, plus celui-ci était luxueux. La terre batue à ses pieds fut bientôt remplacée par des pavés et ensuite par du carrelage d'un noir profond. Les pierres des murs semblaient de plus en plus nettes, et taillées avec plus de précision et de finition. Le silence semblait lourd dans le couloir et au bout de dix minutes, Gabriel se sentait oppressés par cette absence complète de bruit et d'air. Il détestait se sentir enfermé, encore une fois, cela devait venir de son enfance...

Enfin au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva devant un large mur de brique rouge. Elles étaient de tout évidence très récente et les marques au sol révélaient que le mur savait pivoter. La question était: Comment? Gabriel jura entre ses dents contre Labbe. Le vaurien ne lui avait pas parlé d'une deuxième porte...

-Aeternus Vitae. Récita-t-il encore mais rien ne se passa.

Cela auait été trop facile évidement. Il se concentra pour faire appel aux souvenirs qu'il avait su visionné dans la mémoire de Labbe mais ne vit rien qui révélait comment la passage s'ouvrait...Dans les souvenirs qu'il voyait le passage semblait déja ouvert quand Labbe arrivait. Gabriel pinça les lèvres d'exaspération. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours quelque chose qui tournait mal? Il sentait sa magie se presser pour sortir, pour s'exterioriser mais ne devait pas la laisser s'exprimer... Voldemort ressentirait inmanquablement la source de magie et sa couverture serait irrémédiablement foutue en l'air.

Reprenant son calme à l'aide d'une profonde respiration, il analysa la situation. De toute évidence ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de l'ouverture de la porte. Mais bien Voldemort. S'il y avait eu un quelconque mécanisme, ou un sort, ou un mot de passe à utiliser, Labbe lui aurait dit ou du moins, il l'aurait vu dans son esprit. C'était surement une sorte d'assurance pour Tom que personne ne puisse voir Labbe. A ce moment précis, Gabriel esperait juste que Voldemort soit quelqu'un de ponctuel.

La patience était une vertu de Gabriel. Depuis peu, certes, mais quand même. Vraiment. Il était patient. Comme beaucoup d'autre chose, Severus lui avait enseigné cela...Comme le haussement de sourcil intempestif ou le claquement de langue agaçé ou le regard polaire. Il avait apprise sa leçon, et bien. Il était d'une patience de fer. Il était même arrivé, en de très rare cas je vous l'accorde, que Severus perde patience avant lui...Comme par exemple la fois où Drago les avait fait languir de manière inhumaine lorsqu'il était revenu de mission avec une information capitale. Ou la fois où Molly n'avait pas cessé de leur demander d'être prudent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes... Vraiment, il était patient. Tout à fait l'inverse de ce qu'il était dans ses jeunes années: Impulsif et impétueux. En un mot: Gryffondor.

Mais là... Cela faisait plus de vingt-cinq minutes qu'il attendait dans le couloir, devant le mur qui ne s'était toujours pas décidé à bouger. Et Gabriel commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, tappant nerveusement du pied contre le carrelage froid. Parce que si dans trente minutes, il n'était pas sortit de ce manoir, il pouvait se préparer au duel de sa vie. Même s'il ne craignait pas de se retrouver face à Tom, il n'y était pas pressé non plus...Pour la simple et bonne raison que...

Mais Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de polémiquer davantage parce que le mur pivota. Il dévoila une salle que Gabriel qualifia franchement de somptueuse. Le même carrelage noir s'étendait au sol mais les murs étaient fait de bois. Un bois clair et ciré, presque de couleur miel, où s'étalaient de magnifiques incrustations. Un lustre de cristal était suspendu et des dizaines de chandelles y brûlaient éternellement répandant dans la pièce une lumière chaude et diffuse, rendant l'atmosphère plus intime. Le mobilier était riche tout comme la décoration et une odeur forte de musc, de sental et de cire agressa ses narines.

Il connaissait le chemin à partir de là. Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de possibilités mais bon...Il y avait en tout et pour tout deux portes en chêne massif. Il savait qu'une conduisait presque directement dans la salle dites_ « du trône »_ ( Ben tiens...) et l'autre donnait accès à la salle à manger principal et aux divers laboratoire de potions. C'était étrange cette sensation de savoir quelque chose sans vraiment l'avoir apprise. Il avait juste, en quelque sorte, transféré les souvenirs de Labbe concernant le château et son plan dans sa prorpre mémoire. Ce qui était bien c'est que cela n'affecte en rien la mémoire du « donneur » puisqu'il garde toujours une trace, une empreinte de ce souvenir. Il s'en souveint donc tout aussi parfaitement qu'avant. Soustraire complétement quelque chose à la mémoire de quelqu'un par occlumencie était relativement dangereux, cela pouvait détruire complétement l'esprit de la personne par une sorte de réaction en chaîne de type domino. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le sort « _Oubliette _» avait été inventé. Celui-ci couvrait le souvenir au lieu de l'enlever de l'esprit de la personne.

Il poussa la porte de chêne et se retrouva dans une grande salle beaucoup plus sombre que la précédente. Une cheminée en marbre noir ornait majestueusement le mur du fond et un large trône du même marbre sombre se dressait royalement devant lui. Les murs de la salle était d'un bordeaux sombre et un même lustre en cristal dispersait une faible lumière dans celle-ci. Et il était là.

Voldemort se tenait souverainement sur le trône. Son visage blafard et mince ne refletait rien sinon une indifference parfaitement maîtrisée. Ses iris écarlates semblaient animées d'une lueur irréelle et il dardait un regard narquois sur lui. Les souvenirs de Labbe en tête, il courba docilement l'échine et s'approcha de Tom, la tête baissée. Il ne devait pas pensé qu'il était entrain de ramper au pied de Voldemort, surtout pas, parce que l'idée même lui était insupportable. Il n'était assurément pas fait pour être espion. Il possédait encore l'orgueil et la fierté mal plaçée des Gryffondors.

-Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu? Sussurra le Lord d'un ton impérial et Gabriel serra convulsivement ses poings sous sa cape.

-J'ai entendu des choses, mon Maître... Souffla Gabriel comme réponse, les mots lui écorchant sévérement la bouche au passage.

-Ne teste pas ma patience!! Siffla le Maître d'un ton dur.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Aldebarran mais j'ai appris que Lucius s'était échappé du chemin de Traverse, Maître. Répondit-il, d'une voix soumise.

-Par qui? Siffla-t-il dangeureusement.

-Par James, Maître. C'est James qui l'a dit. Il est revenu blessé de la bataille, il a dit que c'était Lucius qui l'avait blessé alors qu'il tentait de le retenir...

-Il est donc en liberté... Souffla le Lord pour lui-même.

-Oui, Maître. Mais James dit qu'il l'a blessé tout aussi grièvement... Souffla encore Gabriel.

-Endoloris... Tonna le mage. Combien de fois, te l'ai-je dit? Ne parles que quand je t'y autorise... Avertit-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Gabriel se souvenait de la réaction de Labbe au Doloris. Il criait. Lui, détestait crier. Se lamenter. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sauf étant jeune, bien évidement, dans le cimetière et au ministère. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps...Et le doloris que Tom lui lançait n'était pas terriblement fort, suffisament sûrement pour Labbe... Pas pour lui. Mais il cria et il gesticula pitoyablement au pied du monstre avant de reprendre son souffle difficlement. Vraiment, il ne devait pas penser à combien il avait l'air mésirable ainsi assujetti devant Tom. C'était tout simplement dégoutant. Dégoutant, abject et répugnant. Il en avait presque envie de vomir. Non, décidement, l'espionnage n'était pas dans ses cordes.

-Mais j'ai appris autre chose, Maître, quelque chose de vraiment interressant.

-Veux-tu encore goûter au doloris, vermine? C'est moi qui décide de ce qui interressant ou pas...Lança le Lord, vicieusement.

-Bien sur, mon Maître, bien sur...Mais j'ai entendu des membres de L'ordre parler...

-Et que disaient-ils?! Parle! Tonna le Lord.

-Ils parlaient d'une réunion, Maître. James y sera tout comme le traître. Répondit-il, le regard toujours baissé.

-Et le vieux fou? Demanda le Lord.

Gabriel hésita. Quel était la meilleure réponse? S'il disait que Dumbledore y serait, Voldemort hésiterait sans doute à y aller mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi l'Ordre se réunirait-il sans son leader?

-Non, Maître, il n'y sera pas. Se décida-t-il à répondre. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait tout confiance en James. Ajouta-t-il, sachant pertinement que cela enragerait le Lord autant que ça l'exciterait. Parce que Tom pensait toujours que lui et Gabriel se ressemblait.

-Bien... Siffla le Lord. Où? Le sais-tu au moins? Lança-t-il d'un ron rèche.

-A l'Impasse du Tisseur, mon Maître. Mais j'ignore où celle-ci se situe... répondit-il, docilement.

-Moi je sais. Répondit l'autre, songeur. Je parie que c'est James qui à eu l'idée du lieu, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

-Je ne sais pas, Maître.

-Quand? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Dans quatres jours, Maître. Répondit Gabriel, un sourire plaqué sur son visage invisible aux yeux du Lord.

-Bien. Tu te rattrapes... Sussura le Lord, une lueur satisafaite dans le regard.

Gabriel ne répondit rien, de peur de dire une bêtise, au risque de se prendre un autre doloris. Mais le temps pressait. Il était presque sur que déja quinze minutes c'était écoulé depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle du trône. Il ne lui restait donc que cinq minutes pour sortir de la salle et du manoir. Même s'il pouvait toujours se cacher sous la cape, il ne pouvait pas réduire sa taille. Et il était un peu plus grand que Labbe...Heureusement que la cape couvrait sa corpulence.

-Concernant Lucius, reprit le Lord, as-tu entendu quelque chose de particulier? Où était-il quand James l'a intercepté? Demanda-t-il.

Gabriel pinça ses lèvres avant de répondre:

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Maître, Lucius se trouvait sur le chemin principal.

-Bien. Approuva le Lord, un sourire déformant sa face crépusculaire. Tu peux y aller...Lança-t-il alors avec un geste négligeant de la main.

-Bien, Maître... Souffla Gabriel en retenant tout trace de soulagement

_-Il est nervveux..._.Persiffla une voix sur leur gauche.

Nagini. Gabriel se sentit se raidir. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait compris les mots du reptile. Il ne devait pas montrer sa nervosité. Alors, il fit comme si le sifflement n'avait rien eu de particulier. Il recula doucement, la tête inclinée doucement vers le bas.

-Attend. Tonna le Lord.

-Oui, Maître? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Me caches-tu quelque chose? Sussurra la Lord en rétrécissant ses yeux.

-Jamais, Maître, jamais. Sussurra-t-il en retour en s'affaissant davantage sur le sol.

_-Il est nervvveux_. Répéta la voix sifflante.

Le serpent s'était rapproché de son Maître et Gabriel ferma les yeux de soulagement que le reptile ne s'aventure pas jusqu'à lui.

-Regarde-moi. Ordonna le Lord d'un ton sans équivoque.

Gabriel soupira silencieusement. La transformation avait commençé doucement mais sûrement. Il était sur que ses cicatrices étaient clairement visibles. Tout comme il était sur que ses yeux étaient redevenus émeraude. Et comme par hasard, c'est bien les yeux que le capuchon laissait entrevoir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors, priant pour le Lord ne s'en rende pas compte, il invoqua une petite illusion. Juste assez pour que Voldemort croit voir deux perles grises. La magie déployée était si faible qu'aucune émission spécifique ne devait être détectée ou ressentie. Mais quand même. Il releva donc la tête et plongea son regard dans les rubis de Voldemort.

Il sentit le mage noire envahir son esprit et du doublement batailler contre lui-même. Pour, d'une part, ne pas hermétiquement fermer son esprit à tout assaut, ne pas le repousser complétement hors de sa tête. Le sentir voyager dans son être et dans son esprit était encore pire que de ramper à ses pieds. Il se sentait sale. Sale et souillé. Il avait l'impression que Voldemort allait y laisser sa trace, son empreinte indélébile. Heureusement, il devait fournir un autre effort bien plus conséquent et qui atténuait fortement l'impression écoeurante de salissure. Il devait formater, construire, édifier son esprit avec les souvenirs de Labbe, avec ce qu'il avait pêché dans sa mémoire. Il avait élaborer une sorte d'avant-poste à son propre esprit, un leurre que Voldemort prendrait réellement pour l'esprit de Labbe, pour son esprit. Une faille demeurait cependant. Il ne pouvait pas séparer complétement l'avant-poste de son véritable esprit, ainsi si Voldemort recherchait trop profondément en lui, il découvrirait un chemin... Un canal qui le conduirait droit vers son être. Mais Gabriel était sur que Voldemort ne fouillerait pas en profondeur, trop certain de la loyauté de Labbe et voulant juste s'assurer que l'homme ne lui mentait pas, le monstre n'irait pas si loin.

Voldemort rompit le contact visuel de lui-même et un sourire satisfait pourfenda son visage cireux. Gabriel, quant à lui, rabaissa immédiatement ses yeux, suspendant l'illusion. Il sentit sa tête tourner et un haut le coeur le saisir mais n'en laissa rien paraître. La combinaison de tout ces efforts était sûrement un peu de trop...L'illusion, bien que faible, avait été longue en plus de la concentration nécessaire pour créer tout un petit monde à partir des souvenirs de Labbe et de la lutte contre lui-même pour ne pas rejetter drastiquement Voldemort de _chez lui_. C'était sans doute, un peu trop. Même pour lui.

-Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, que les traîtres ne sont que des cadavres en sursis? Sussura le Lord d'une voix suave. Gabriel feinta un frémissement au son de la voix veloutée et cruelle mais la vérité c'est qu'il pouvait se reconnaître quelque peu dans le timbre onctueux.

-Oui, Maître, je le sais. Répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Bien... Siffla alors le Mage. Tu peux disposer...

Gabriel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Toujours parfaitement incliné vers le bas, il recula à petit pas vers la sortie. Il atteignit avec un réel soulagement le salon couleur miel mais ne souffla réellement que quand il put respirer l'air frais du dehor. Sortant rapidement du domaine, toujours emmitouflé dans sa cape ample et large, il transplana directement vers Poudlard.


	90. L'aime tu toujours?

Cela faisait près d'une heure et dix minutes que Severus attendait aux grilles de Poudlard. Et cela faisait dix minutes que l'appréhension, non... La peur... Avait infiltré ses veines. Oui. Il avait peur, peur que Gabriel ne revienne pas... Parce qu'il se sentirait responsable et parce qu'il appréciait sincérement le jeune homme. Cela avait été suffisament dur, au début, de reconnaître cela en toute franchise. Severus n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à apprécier les gens. Etant plus jeune, il passait d'ailleurs plus de temps avec ses livres qu'avec ses camarades. Severus pouvait facilement respecter quelqu'un, il pouvait reconnaître les capacités et l'utilité d'une personne. Réellement. Mais il y avait une marge non négligeable entre cela et _apprécier_ quelqu'un. Le considérer réellement comme un ami. Un_ proche_. Et donc, oui, il n'avait pas honte (Même s'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix...) qu'il avait peur, qu'il _s'inquiètait _pour Gabriel.

L'idée de base était bonne. Et de toute manière, c'était la seule qu'ils avaient eu. Cela réduisait nettement l'amplitude de leurs choix. Il l'avait tout de suite approuvé, ce choix. Le plan était dangereux et le fait que Gabriel choisisse d'y aller lui-même était louable - Bien qu'un brin trop Gryffondor à son goût. Personne n'est parfait comme qui dirait- Et il avait simplement estimé que ce n'était pas à lui de _s'inquièter _pour Gabriel. Le jeune homme avait sûrement plein de gens bien attentioné pour veiller sur lui. Il avait d'ailleurs cru comprendre qu'il avait remis Lily à sa place. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre. L'ancienne préfète était pourtant reconnue pour sa vivacité d'esprit. Le fait qu'elle ne sache pas faire la difference entre le bambin espiègle et infernal qu'était son fils et l'homme sombre et aguerri qu'était Gabriel, lui échappait complétement. Il ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre comment il était seulement possible de confondre les deux. Si different.

Et parfois, il se demandait comment le garçon, lui, parvenait à faire la difference. Y parvenait-il seulement? Depuis peu, il avait remarqué qu'il était plus confus dans les regards qu'il lançait à James, Lily ou Sirius. Parfois, quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait, il posait un regard different sur eux. Il regardait Remus d'un drôle d'oeil pour ensuite regarder ses mains avec horreur, il épiait les moindres gestes de Sirius et semblait toujours étonné quand celui-ci éclatait de rire. Il regardait Drago avec des yeux débordant de tendresse et d'affection, en même temps que de regret.

Et le regard qu'il posait sur lui en ces instants-là... Le mettait tout simplement mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il était empli d'un respect et d'une confiance qu'il n'avait jamais cru mérité. Qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer. Pas encore. Peut-être un jour. Il l'esperait secrètement. Qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse le regarder comme ça pour ce qu'il était. Mais le voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui voyait quelqu'un d'autre en lui alors que lui, n'en était pas encore digne... Ca faisait mal. Très mal. C'était comme contempler un rêve, le toucher du hout des doigts avec l'interdiction formel de le prendre à pleine main. C'était comme effleurer la perfection, le bonheur ou la paix interieur juste avant qu'elle ne vous soit enlevée brusquement.

Un « _pop _» sonore le fit sortir de ses sombres rêveries et Gabriel atterit face à lui. Le jeune homme enleva son capuchon sauvagement et se mit directement en route vers le château. Son visage halé semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux verts brillaient de rage contenue.

-Gabriel? Comment cela s'est passé? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Bien. Il m'a cru. Répondit simplement l'autre.

-Vraiment? Coassa Severus, presque incrédule.

-Oui... Nagini a senti ma nervosité et le lui a dit. Il a utilisé la légimencie... Mais ça va. Ca ne lui a donné qu'une raison supplémentaire de me croire. Expliqua-t-il en remontant vers le château d'un pas rapide.

-Mais peut-être a-t-il vu que tu lui mentais...Commenta Severus en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Il aurait dans ce cas vu mon identité et il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir comme ça...Objecta le plus jeune.

-Pourquoi? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le maître de potions.

-Parce que je l'intrigue. Fut la simple réponse.

Severus le regarda de nouveau. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gestes de Gabriel était anormalement nerveux, presque saccadés. Ses iris vertes irradiaient d'une hargne qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Ses poings étaient crispés et sa respiration rapide. Et les traits de son visage semblaient crispés dans une expression étrange... Etait-ce du dégout?

...

Le groupe était dans le bureau d'Albus et tout les regard étaient braqués sur Gabriel. Celui-ci était entré dans la pièce pour directement s'assoir et le regard noir qu'il avait jeté à James quand il avait tenté de s'informer les avait tous convaincu d'attendre que le jeune homme s'explique de lui-même.

-C'est bon. Souffla enfin Gabriel. Il sera là dans quatre jours à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il m'a posé des questions sur Lucius mais a semblé satisfait de mes réponses.

-En es-tu sur? Demanda Albus en le détaillant de son regard perçant par-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Oui. Certifia Gabriel. Il m'a soumis à la légimencie, il croit vraiment tout ce que je lui ai dit.

-Tu es sur que ça va? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix. Elle n'avait pas oublié son éclat, il y a quelque jours.

-Je suis juste fatigué... Lui répondit-il. J'ai du maintenir une illusion pendant quelque minutes, les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés pendant qu'il fouillait dans mon esprit. Expliqua-t-il en passant une main sur son visage, las.

-Ce n'est pas de ça qu'elle voulait parler... Lança Remus d'un ton doux.

Gabriel arrêta son mouvement pour regarder le loup-garou plus attentivement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour le moment. Pas devant eux.

-De quoi voulait-elle parler, alors? Demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente teintée de sarcasme alors qu'il le savait parfaitement.

-Tu as l'air...Troublé. Annonça Evy doucement.

-Vous vous faites des idées. Trancha-t-il brusquement en se levant.

-Gabriel. Souffla une voix délicate.

De la tension flotta dans l'air un moment. Mais Gabriel ne réagit pas mal. Parce que la remarque ne sonnait pas comme un sermon. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune remontrance à l'interieur, aucun jugement. Juste de la peine et une invitation à se confier. Une invitation que Gabriel ne pouvait refuser. C'était Narcissa qui avait parlé. Elle venait d'entrer dans le bureau, Severus était parti la chercher. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre que _quelque chose _unissait les deux jeunes gens.

-Cissa... Souffla Gabriel en retour en se rasseyant.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle doucement en entrant davantage dans la pièce.

-Je ne suis absolument pas fait pour être espion. Severus, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais...Je t'admire encore plus qu'avant. Lança Gabriel d'un ton rieur.

C'était exactement cela que Severus ne pouvait plus tolérer. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait l'_admirer. _Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait. Avec toute les vies qu'il avait prise. Toutes les tortures auxquelles il avait participé, toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commise au nom d'un idéal tordu et corrompu. Comment pourrait-on un jour _l'admirer_? Et une idée vint soudain le percuter: Gabriel savait-il qui avait rapporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Savait-il seulement que c'était lui qui avait déterminer le destin de Harry, et sûrement le sien aussi?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Gaby? Demanda encore Narcissa en s'installant à ses côtés.

-J'avais envie de vomir, Cissa. Souffla-t-il le visage déformé par un dégout évident. Je l'ai appelé _Maître_ et je me suis _agenouillé _devant lui...Continua-t-il d'une voix rauque d'émotions.

-C'était nécessaire... Le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je l'ai senti pénéter mon esprit, c'était comme... C'était comme...

-Mais... Gaby... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait, non? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Ce n'est pas pareil! Argua-t-il. Quand il entre dans mon esprit, il brise les barrières, il s'immisce viscieusement... Là, je l'ai laissé entré... Volontairement, cracha-t-il comme si le nom lui-même le rebutait. Et j'ai l'impression...

-Tu as l'impression de te sentir souillé. Termina Severus d'une voix rugueuse. Je sais. Souffla-t-il. Tu dois juste te dire que c'était pour la bonne cause. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre...Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Gabriel capta le regard noir de Severus et hocha la tête solenellement. Il respira profondément et se redressa sur sa chaise. Toute trace de dégout ou de doute avaient quitté son visage et ses yeux vert avaient retrouvés leur froide sérénité. Il avait juste besoin de parler.

-Merci, Sev'... Souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire, soudain transporté dans un autre endroit à un tout autre moment. Souvenirs.

Severus avait toujours eu cette facilité, ce don, cette capacité à lui remettre les idées en place d'un seul mot, d'une seule et unique phrase. Peut-être assassine, peut-être dite sur un ton des plus cynique mais toujours dans l'intention de l'aider. De lui apporter quelque chose. Même si ce n'était pas toujours agréable. Même si parfois, cela avait aussi le don de le déstabiliser complétement. Surtout quand il était jeune en fait.

-Bien, lança-t-il ayant repris contenance, il va falloir faire évacuer le village.

Cela aussi était une vieille habitude. Une sorte de protection, de carapace. C'était comme s'il pouvait ranger ses émotions quand elles le dérangeaient de trop. Comme des tiroirs que l'on ouvre et que l'on ferme à volonté. Même si certains sont cassés et ne ferment plus comme ils le devraient. C'était le cas avec celui contenant les souvenirs de sa famille et la douleur s'y rapportant. Mais la protection était utile, surtout après une rude bataille, quand il faut tout de suite réagir pour soigner les blesser, organiser les secours et mettre en place un plan de contre-attaque. Il ne fallait pas s'appesantir. Pas se lamenter. Il fallait tout encaisser. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à saturation. Où se situait la limite de ce que l'on pouvait encaisser?

-Comment? Demanda James décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur le moment de faiblesse du jeune homme. Il n'y avait pas de raison de le gêner davantage.

-Peut-être une sorte de sortilège anti-Moldus... Marmonna Gabriel.

-Anti-moldus? Répéta Sirius. Tu habites dans un quartier Moldus? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Severus.

-Oui, Black, j'habite dans un quartier Moldus. Cela te dérange-t-il? Cingla Severus sur la défensive dés qu'on abordait ce qui était en rapport avec à sa vie. Et son enfance.

-Non, non... Répondit Sirius sur un ton bourru. Je suis juste étonné... Reprit-il.

-Ca suffit, Sirius! Tonna Lily, un air embêté sur le visage.

Un drôle de silence plana un instant dans la petite pièce. Lily et Severus échangèrent des regards complices et chargés de sous-entendus aussi amers que joyeux. Des vieux souvenirs entre deux amis séparés par la vie et la guerre. James regardait l'échange, médusé, les sourcils fronçés séverement tandis qu'Albus semblait avoir un petit sourire sous sa longue barbe poivre et sel.

-Lily a raison. Lança Gabriel conscient des non-dits qui flottaient toujours dans le petit groupe. Oui, c'est un village moldus. Assura-t-il à Sirius qui semblait toujours aussi étonné. Cela devait sûrement l'être pour la plupart des gens, en fait. Gabriel se demanda un instant si James et sa bande avait seulement une idée de l'enfance qu'avait pu vivre Severus.

-Mais on ne peut pas mettre un sortilège anti-Moldus alors que c'est leur propre habitation... Souffla Evy.

-On pourrait. Rectifia Gabriel. Mais ce serait dangereux de le mettre en place alors qu'ils sont à l'interieur quand on le pose. Il n'y a aucun précédent. D'habitude, on pose un tel sort pour éloigner des moldus d'un endroit et non pour les en évacuer. Expliqua-t-il.

-Cela ne posera pas de problème. Conclut Albus. On peut très bien utiliser un sort presque similaire qui leur donnera une subite envie de vacance ou de voir de la famille éloignée, tiens, pourquoi pas? Proposa-t-il, les yeux plein de malice. Le sort sera nettement moins puissant, ceci dit puisque les sujets seront déja dans la zone d'activation du sort.

-Et on mettra ensuite en place le sort anti-Moldus pour être sur qu'aucun inoportun ne viendra interrompre notre petite réunion. Continua Remus en hochant doucement la tête.

-Il faudra aller repérer les lieux. Lança James d'un ton professionel.

-On les connaît, Potter. Grogna Severus, décidément de mauvaise humeur.

-Peut-être toi, Rogue, mais pas nous. Et nous ne nous batterons pas sur un terrain que nous ne maîtrisons pas. Lança-t-il avec véhémence.

-Bien, alors vous irez voir cela après-demain. Cela laissera assez de temps à Severus pour mettre ses affaires personnel de côté. Cela vous convient-il, mon garçon? Demanda le directeur, aimablement.

-Tout à fait. Répondit Severus d'un ton froid et bougon. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Severus chérissait la maison familliale, loin de là.

-Vous ne viendrez pas? Demanda Sirius.

-Non, répondit savament le directeur, je connais. Mais c'est très gentil de demander. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire typique Dumbledore.

...

Gabriel avait quitté le bureau du directeur plutôt rapidement, il voulait simplement retrouver son lit et dormir pendant un bon moment. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas doué pour jouer les espions. Il avait, de plus, nettement perçu le malaise quand Lily était intervenue dans la conversation _en faveur_ de Severus. Jame ne savait donc pas que Lily et Severus avaient été amis, que Severus avait nourrit (Ou nourissait encore) des sentiments pour elle. Severus, son mentor, avait été très claire là-dessus. Il avait aimé Lily. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était rangé du côté de Dumbledore, pour ça qu'il avait veillé sur lui pendant toutes ses années. Et il l'aimait encore. Même si ça lui faisait mal de revoir Lily chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard émeraude. Gabriel avait accepté ce fait. Severus aimait sa mère et il détestait son père pour l'avoir eu alors que lui, l'avait perdu. C'était typique mais c'était comme ça. Severus aimait réellement Lily. Ce n'était pas qu'une amourette d'adolescent, un béguin ou même une simple attirance physique. Il l'aimait. Réellement. Vraiment. Pleinement. Gabriel se souvenait très bien du regard de Sev' quand il parlait de Lily, quand il racontait ses cheveux de feu et son tempérament électrique. Quand il lui narrait sa compréhension naturelle et sa douceur surréaliste. Et Gabriel ne pouvait en vouloir à Severus de détester l'homme que lui avait préférer la femme qu'il aimait. C'était humain. C'était normal. Par contre, il pouvait très bien déprécier le fait que James déteste tant Severus puisque de toute façon, il ne connaissait rien du lien qui les unissait.

Mais ici, dans ce monde, en était-il aussi comme cela? Severus avait aimé Lily, son rôle d'espion, sa place dans l'Ordre et la confiance de Dumbledore en lui tendait à le prouver. Mais l'aimait-il encore? Rien dans son attitude ne pouvait lui faire penser que oui. Mais rien ne pouvait prouver le contraire quand on connaissait l'homme. Il n'insultait jamais Lily, ne la rembarrait jamais même s'il conservait avec elle, ce même ton froid et parfois rèche.

Gabriel était donc perdu dans ses pensées dans sa chambre. Couché sur son lit, enfin. Godric était là aussi, enroulé dans les couvertures, au chaud et il sifflait de contentement de voir son Maître de retour. Mais il semblerait que le destin ne veuille pas que Gabriel se repose pour le moment puisque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Toc Toc. _

Gabriel grogna en se retournant sur le ventre, le nez dans les oreillers, démontrant ainsi à personne en particulier sinon ses meubles qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever.

_Toc Toc._

Les coups n'étaient pas forts, ils étaient même discrets et pourtant déterminés. Gabriel eut une fugace envie de laisser l'inconvenant planter devant sa porte, à attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas ouvrir. Mais la personne avait l'air têtue puisque les coups s'étaient fait réentendre, toujours pas assourdissant mais très nettes.

_Toc Toc!_

Gabriel grogna de plus belle en se remettant sur le dos et en se relevant péniblement. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant un Severus contrit devant sa porte, les yeux plus noirs que jamais.

-Severus? Demanda-t-il inutilement.

Pas qu'il ne soit pas ravi de le voir mais l'homme n'était du genre à venir lui dire bonjour dans ses appartements. Encore moins, après s'être vu il y a à peine dix minutes.

-Tu va me faire entrer ou tu va me laisser sur le pas de ta porte... Lança le maître des potions d'un ton polaire.

Gabriel haussa pour le seconde fois un sourcil. Severus était de mauvais humeur. Bien. Cela allait être vraiment très agréable. Il se déplaça légerement sur la gauche pour laisser entrer l'homme et celui-ci pénétra dans la chambre.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Gabriel d'une voix calme en refermant la porte.

-Peut-on parler? Répondit simplement l'ex-espion en retour.

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel fit apparaître un fauteuil et une bouteille de Whiskey pur-feu. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Severus haussa à son tour un sourcil à la vue de la bouteille et Gabriel haussa négligement les épaules en lui versant un verre.

-Alors? Je t'écoute... Lança-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour dans le fauteuil.

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Gabriel. Lança-t-il d'une voix rude. Je sais que tu n'es pas Harry, pas ce Harry-ci. Et j'espère que tu sais que je ne suis pas le Severus que tu as connus...Ajouta-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide ambré.

-Pourquoi parles-tu de cela? Demanda froidement Gabriel, les doigts serrés autour de son verre, le regard baissé vers le sol.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines des... Choses à mon sujet. Lança simplement Severus d'une voix claire.

-Des choses? Répéta Gabriel.

-Il n'y pas de raison de m'admirer, Gabriel. Peut-être était-ce la cas du Severus de ton monde, mais ce n'est pas le mien...Siffla-t-il d'une voix froide et digne.

-C'est donc ça, souffla Gabriel en se passant une main sur le visage pour faire disparaître toute trace de fatigue, ta sempiternelle manie de ne pas te croire assez bien. Assez digne de confiance. Digne de respect.

-Ne voix-tu pas que tu nous confond! S'emporta Severus en avalant une autre gorgée qui lui brûla l'oesophage.

-Non. Je ne te confond pas avec Sev'. Refuta Gabriel. Je sais que tout ce qu'il a fait, tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Je sais que vous êtes different pour un nombre incalculable de choses. Mais vous êtes pareil pour le plus important, non? Tu es dans l'Ordre, non? S'expliqua-t-il.

-Connaît-tu seulement les raisons pour lesquelles j'y suis... Souffla Severus d'une voix anormalement rocailleuse.

-Severus s'en est suffisament voulu pour que je le retienne. Je sais pourquoi tu l'a fait. Opina Gabriel d'une voix douce.

-C'est moi qui ait rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres la prophétie incomplète. C'est à cause de moi s'il croit que c'est Harry l'Elu. Souffla-t-il d'une voix calme mais résignée.

-Je sais. Consenti simplement Gabriel en ne décrochant pas son regard des obsidiennes de Severus.

-Comment pouvait-tu admirer ton mentor en sachant que c'était à cause de lui que tu avais perdu tes parents et vécu l'enfer? Comment pouvais-tu admirer un tel homme? Cracha-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas à moi de juger cet acte. Il l'a suffisament payé, non? Demanda-t-il d'une voix convaincue.

-Pardon? Coassa Severus en fronçant ses sourcils.

Gabriel sourit mystérieusement avant d'avaler une énième rasade de whiskey. Il avait justement l'opportunité de poser la question qui le taraudait à l'instant.

-L'aimes-tu toujours? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en faisant voyager docilement le liquide dans son verre.

Severus eut une expression de pure surprise. Fait très rare pour lui. Même s'il se reprit très vite, il garda les yeux légerement écarquillés alors que sa gorge acceuillit une autre gorgée avec contentement.

-De quoi parles-tu? Questionna-t-il d'une voix sèche. Signe que Gabriel avait piqué dans le vif.

-Severus...Aimes-tu toujours Lily? Demanda-t-il plus directement en posant son verre vide sur une petite table d'appoint en bois fonçé qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Gabriel eut envie de rire quand il vit Severus blêmir légerement mais s'en retient au risque que Severus ne se renferme dans sa coquille.

-Je ne pense pas que parler de ça... Avec toi ...Soit raisonnable. Lança le maître des potions, toujours très posé. Gabriel l'avait toujours admiré pour sa maîtrise de lui-même.

-Si tu le dis. Répondit Gabriel. Mais parles-en tout de même avec quelqu'un... Avec Cissa par exemple. Lança-t-il en se levant doucement.

-Je ne sais pas. Concéda enfin Severus les yeux fixés sur son fond de verre. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressent pour elle.

-Tu tiens à elle, Severus. Quant à savoir si tu es toujours amoureux ou pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais je crois que t'excuser serait un pas en avant dans vos relations... Peut-être pourraient-elles un jour redevenir comme avant. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

-Comment avant? Répéta Severus en le regardant suspicieusement.

-Ha... Hum...J'ai vu un des souvenirs de Severus...De votre cinquième année... Bafouilla Gabriel soudain gêné en se rappelant de la réaction de son mentor. Quand tu l'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe... Je crois savoir que c'est à partir de là que vos relations se sont dégradées, non?

-Oui. Soupira Severus après quelque minutes. Je ne me suis jamais excusé.

-Tu en a eu souvent envie. Fit remarquer Gabriel en leur resservant un verre.

-C'est vrai. Concéda Severus. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. C'était idiot. J'étais trop fier... Cracha-t-il. Et ton mentor? En était-il toujours amoureux malgré sa mort? Demanda-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit très important pour toi de savoir ce que Severus ressentait. Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Vous êtes deux personnes distinctes... Souffla-t-il plus bas d'une voix étrange.

-Cela ne te fait rien? Demanda alors soudainement Severus.

-Quoi?

-Que j'apprécie particulièrement Lily? Que ton mentor aimait ta mère? C'était un mangemort. Je suis un mangemort. Argua Severus, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Il l'aimait, Severus, vraiment. Comment aurais-je pu m'opposer à cela?


	91. L'Impasse du Tisseur

Nous somme presques à la fin mes amis! Plus que quelque chapitre... Et quand je dis quelque... C pt 3 ou 4!!

* * *

Les sorts avaient été posés juste un peu avant qu'ils ne viennent repérer les lieux. Severus avait pris ce qu'il lui importait le plus pour les entreposer à Poudlard. Il était maintenant temps de venir découvrir, pour la plupart, où allait se jouer la bataille finale. Le destin du monde Sorcier. Leur destin.

C'était le petit matin et la brume matinale n'était pas encore totalement dissipée. Plusieurs « _pop _» sourds retentirent dans la plaine déserte et un petit groupe de personne apparut en son coeur. Une rivière s'écoulait doucement à travers celle-ci, et l'eau sale et noir produisait un doux clapotis peu compatible avec le paysage. Une usine s'étalait plus loin et sa cheminée se dressait, cassant brutalement l'horizon de ses lignes trop droites. Un épais nuage grisâtre s'élevait déja de la cheminée en brique rouge noircie et si l'on prêtait l'oreille, on aurait sûrement pu entendre les machines et les hommes s'activer à leur besogne tellement le silence était assourdissant.

La plaine n'était en rien comme la nature florissante et en pleine épanouissement du domaine de Voldemort. Elle était aussi sale que l'eau de la rivière, des herbes folles avaient poussés un peu partout et l'envahissaient sans vergogne alors que quelques déchets jonchaient le sol encore humide de la rosée du matin.

Gabriel regarda le paysage, nostalgique, et fut presque étonné de voir l'usine en activité. Les maraudeurs observèrent le panorama interessés et curieux. Leur regard interrogatif caressant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. James ne semblait pas réaliser que Servilus vivait bel et bien dans un quartier moldus et pas des plus raffinés. Sirius avait à peu près la même attitude et Remus dardait plutôt un regard captivé et intrigué qu'incrédule. Severus ne prêtait guère attention à l'expression des maraudeurs mais semblait s'interresser celle de Gabriel. Lily et Evy n'étaient pas venues, cela n'était en rien necessaire puisqu'elles ne participeraient pas à la bataille.

Lily avait longuement parlementé avec James. Elle voulait se battre. Elle avait été auror et savait combattre. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer rester en retrait pendant que son mari, ses amis, sa famille se battaient pour sa liberté. C'était inadmissible. Mais James n'avait pas démordu, sa femme ne participerait pas à la bataille. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque sa vie. Et quand elle lui avait répondu sauvagement que c'était _sa_ vie et qu'elle avait le droit et le devoir de défendre ce qu'elle croyait juste, il avait lançé qu'il ne voulait pas que ses enfants se retrouvent sans parent. Elle avait fini par céder. Elle resterait.

Gabriel finit par expirer bruyamment avant d'amorcer le pas. Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans la petite plaine et d'un pas souple, il se dirigea vers le haut d'une des berges de la rivière; Une fois au sommet du remblai, il s'arrêta un instant. Il contempla un moment les rangées de maison en briques rouges et ferma les yeux. Severus, sur ses talons, le regarda en haussant un sourcil, presque sur que des visages se calquaient au paysage sur les iris du jeune homme.

Sirius eut un drôle de rictus en voyant le nombre impressionant de maison en rang d'oignons. On avait beau dire, Sirius avait grandi dans le luxe et l'abondance de tout ( Sauf d'amour mais cela est une autre histoire...) Il avait su dés l'époque du collège que Rogue n'était pas un sang-pur, c'était un sang-mêlé et il avait su qu'il vivait dans une famille modeste de par ses robes éllimées et ses livres de seconde main mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il vivait dans un tel quartier... Un quartier si... Délabré.

-Ferme la bouche, Black! Siffla Severus en le foudroyant d'un regard glacial.

Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Gabriel avant qu'il ne passe outre la rambarde qui séparait la rivière des cordons interminables de maisons. Toujours d'un pas souple et presque automatique, il se faufila entre deux maisons pour atterir sur une rue pavée presque identique à la précédente, les réverbères répandaient une lumière blanche très artificielle qui projetait leur ombre géante sur le sol luisant. Le cortège était silencieux, peut-être trop, mais personne ne semblait décidé à briser le silence qui semblait d'or. Peut-être sentaient-ils tous que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une remarque cinglante sur la vétusté et la simplicité de l'endroit. Peut-être que Gabriel semblait trop perdu dans ses propres songes et Severus trop raide pour penser à détendre l'atmosphère pesante...

L'endroit ainsi vidé de ses habitant semblait morose et sinistre. Seul Severus savait qu'il l'était presque de manière permanente. Le quartier n'avait jamais été vibrant de vie ou de bonne humeur. Toujours empoissoné par les fumées acres de l'usine et l'eau crasseuse de la rivière. Toujours teinté de cette nuance de gris malgré la couleur des briques. Toujours emprisonné par l'humeur lugubre des ses habitants. Toujours triste.

Mais Seul Gabriel savait qu'un jour, autre part, l'endroit serait saturé de monde et de vie. Vie pâle et faible. Vie résistante toujours et encore. Mais vie quand même. L'endroit avait été pour ainsi dire l'un des principaux repères de la résistance, l'Impasse du Tisseur avait eu son moment de gloire aussi sordide avait-il été...Avant que la place ne devienne trop dangereuse car trop connue et que l'on évacue les quelques personnes y ayant trouvés refuge vers Poudlard en urgence. A raison car Tom avait saccagé, pillé et brûlé l'endroit à peine quelques jour plus tard.

Toujours de ce même pas d'automate, Gabriel se dirigea vers la dernière maison de la rangée après avoir tourné au coin de la rue. Gabriel resta un moment devant la porte de la maison avant de glisser légerement vers la gauche pour laisser Severus entrer en premier. Le maître des potions le regarda bizarement, se demandant sûrement comment le jeune homme pouvait si facilement se retrouver dans le dédale que formaient les rues entrecoupées du quartier, avant de sortir une clé d'une des poches interieures de sa robe et de déverouiller la porte.

D'un geste lent, il poussa la porte et pénetra dans la petite maison. Gabriel entra à sa suite et les autres s'y engouffrèrent à leur tour, une moue curieuse sur le visage.

Comme la plupart des maisons des professeurs de poudlard, l'on voyait clairement à son décor et même à son ambiance qu'elle n'était habitée que par intemittence. Ils entrèrent directement dans une sorte de salon aux murs matelassés. Des bibliothèques entièrement recouvertes de vieux livres s'étalaient sur tout les pans de mur visibles. Les livres en question ressemblaient tous à de vieux grimoires très anciens en cuir brun ou noirâtre, usé et utilisé maintes et maintes fois. Comme seule source de lumière, un unique lustre (S'il l'on pouvait encore appelé cela ainsi...) avec des bougies ensorcelées était suspendu au plafond plutôt bas. Au milieu de la pièce trônait misérablement un vieux canapé négligé, un fauteuil ayant rudement vécu et une table bancale en un bois presque noir.

Quelques autre meubles étaient épparpillés dans la pièce de part et d'autre du centre du petit salon. Il y avait un petit buffet en bois cendré qui tenait péniblement sur ses pied près de l'un des canapés et une sorte de petite armoire au-dessus de ce qui ressemblait à un pupitre dans un coin sombre de la pièce. C'est vers ce meuble-là que Gabriel se dirigea avec un sourire véritable plaquée sur les lèvres. Il se tint un moment devant l'armoire avant d'en ouvrir les portes et d'en sortir un bouteille de bourbon. Il rigola presque une fois la bouteille en main et se saisit d'un verre.

Enfin, avec une mine contrite et presque désolé, il se tourna vers Severus:

-Je peux? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Et ce fut comme un électro-choc pour la plupart des membres du cortège silencieux. _Je peux? _Comme un enfant pris en faute. _Je peux? _Dit avec espoir.

-Vas-y... Lança simplement Severus, trop étonné pour penser à une autre réponse.

-Merci. Répondit Gabriel en versant un peu du liquide couleur miel dans le verre, une expression de profonde reconnaissance sur le visage.

Il contempla un moment le liquide dans le verre avant d'en avaler une infime gorgée et de fermer les yeux. _Laisses m'en un peu, Harry, bois pas tout! - Ivrogne, Potter, Ivrogne!- T'as pas vu la gorgée que tu as pris! Il en reste presque plus maintenant!- En fin de compte, je veux bien y goûter!- Je sais pas comment tu peux boire ça, Harry, c'est infect!_

Il reposa le verre, des souvenirs encore plein la tête. C'est fou comme un lieu, un simple objet, ou dans notre cas une simple bouteille d'alcool pouvaient contenir de souvenirs. Il revit en un éclair, le regard gourmand de Ginny voulant à tout prix goûter et la moue dégoutée de Dray. Dray détestait l'alcool. C'était à peine s'il buvait de la bière au beurre...Si L'Impasse du Tisseur avait été un repère pour les résistants, la maison de Severus avait été LEUR repère...Un endroit sauf de l'ignominie de la guerre. Un endroit où ils avaient pu souffler et rigoler comme les adolescent qu'ils étaient.

Sans se rendre compte que tout les regard étaient braqués sur lui, Gabriel arpenta la pièce lentement. Il passa devant les étagères remplies de livres en s'arrêtant parfois devant un livre en particulier comme « _Poisons et anti-poisons célèbres », « Potions de mimétisme et de camouflage », « Sérum de vérité: Peut-on le contrer?_ » ou encore « _Les potions et les sorts de torture_ ». Là encore, chaque livre détenait un souvenir: Une remarque plus ou moins humoristique de Ron cherchant déspérement à détendre l'atmosphère, une note explicative de Hermione dite toujours sur un ton des plus professoral, un commentaire sarcastique de Severus à propos de leur ignorance, un murmure coquin de Ginny alors qu'ils étaient sensés s'informer sur tel ou tel sort...

-Gaby? Lança James d'un ton précautionneux. Ca va?

-Pardon? Coassa Gabriel, de retour dans la réalité.

Il du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour remettre ses idées en place. Il n'était pas en compagnie de ses amis pendant l'un de ses moments magiques loin de la guerre. Ron n'était pas là, pas plus que Ginny ou Hermione...Et Severus... Severus n'était pas là non plus,en fait. Non. Et la pièce lui sembla d'un seul coup plus sombre, plus terne, plus ordinaire même si son sentiment de bien-être ne disparût pas complétement. Il se trouvait dans une pièce avec les maraudeurs et Severus qui le regardaient comme s'il venait d'une autre planète ( Bon... L'expression était mal choisie mais le fond est le même...) Et ils étaient là pour qu'ils puissent connaître l'endroit avant de peut-être y mourir. C'est fou comme la guerre peut entamer notre optimisme. Mais non. NON! Gabriel se ressaisit vite. Aucune d'entre eux ne mourrait prochainement. Il y veillerait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sa famille qu'ils méritaient plus de vivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'il avait vécu...

-Je m'excuse... Souffla-t-il en tentant d'afficher un misérable sourire sur ses lèvres. Je.. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

-Dans tes souvenirs... Compléta Sirius, une note de tendresse dans la voix.

-Oui. Concéda-t-il d'une voix qui montrait combien il chérissait ces souvenirs-là.

-Tu connais bien l'endroit. Nota Severus, les sourcils fornçés.

-C'est vrai Severus, acquièsça Gabriel en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le garçon savait ce que cela voulait dire pour Severus. Severus était un homme complexe. Très complexe. Et il avait vite appris que l'homme était non seulement complexe mais aussi horriblement méthodique. Pour tout. Même pour sa vie. Et il était aussi diablement organisé. Soigné. Autant que lui était bordélique. Le problème était que Severus appliquait cette « clarté » aussi dans ses relations sociales. Tout était une question d'intensité. Autrement dit: De niveau. Et le niveau le plus haut consistait bien entendu à connaître Sa maison mais aussi à s'y sentir à l'aise. Et Dieu sait qu'il s'y sentait à l'aise dans cette vieille bicoque.

Pas que Severus considérait spécialement sa maison, juste, c'était Sa maison. Son lieu privilégié. Ou peu de personne pouvait entrer. Ce n'était pas comme ses appartements à Poudlard, c'était plus personnel, plus intime, plus secret. Et tant pis si l'endroit n'était pas emplis que de bons souvenirs... Parce qu'il lui rappelait ainsi ses choix, ses douleurs et son enfance. Celle-ci avait été malheureuse mais... Elle contenait aussi Lily alors...

-Pourquoi? Demanda enfin Remus lancant enfin la question que tout le monde se posait.

Inconsciement sûrement, tout le monde retint sa respiration. Car tout le monde avait pu observer le regard rêveur, et profondément heureux, que Gabriel avait eu en parcourant les livres et la pièce du regard. Sentiments qu'ils ne voyaient vraiment que très très rarement dans les yeux du garçon. Et personne n'avait vraiment eu le courage de rompre cette sorte de béatitude, ce pieu silence dans lequel il semblait plongé. Gabriel sembla rélfechir à la question avant de soupirer.

-Pendant un temps, ce fut une plaque tournante de la rebellion. De la résistance. Expliqua-t-il.

-La maison? Coassa Severus en haussant les soucrils.

-Le quartier. Rectifia Gabriel. La maison, c'était... C'était notre forteresse de solitude. Notre château fort. Notre bulle. L'endroit où on pouvait redevenir des gosses...Loin de Voldemort, de Lucius ou de Bellatrix. Mais on a du évacuer, cela était trop repérable... Et tout le monde est partit pour Poudlard. Souffla-t-il, le regard floue. Désolé. Lança-t-il encore, se rendant compte qu'il s'était laissé aller.

-Il n'y a que cette pièce? Demanda James, ramenant une fois pour toute Gabriel à la réalité.

-Non. Répondit le jeune homme en faisant un bref mouvement de baguette vers une des étagères.

Celle-ci pivota pour laisser place à un escalier plutôt sombre.

-Là se trouve la chambre et la salle de bain. Je pense que cela nous sera utile si nous devons nous replier à l'interieur de la maison. Personne ne pourra soupçonner qu'il y a un passage ici...Expliqua-t-il.

-Pour quand devons-nous être prêt? Demanda Sirius.

-Le mieux serait d'être préparé pour l'aube. Et comme je connais Tom, je dirais qu'il viendra le matin même. Il ne sera sûrement accompagné par une vingtaine de mangemort puisqu'il pense que seulement une partie de l'Ordre sera là...

-Donc on peut l'avoir plus ou moins facilement, non? Demanda Sirius avec espoir.

-Je ne doute pas que des renforts arriveront vite dés le moment où il comprendra que c'est un piège.

-Il pourrait rebrousser chemin, alors, non? Demanda Remus.

-Non, pas Tom. Sussura Gabriel. Il est bien trop fier pour cela, jamais il ne ferait marche arrière...

-Même devant Dumbledore? Ajouta James.

-Pas si je lui dit que je veux me battre en duel avec lui... Il suffit de le provoquer, même si c'est un Serpentard, il a un ego surdimentioné...Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

-Je pourrai avoir la quasi-totalité des aurors à ma disposition. Lança James.

-C'est bien. Continua Gabriel. Le mieux c'est qu'ils attendent notre signal pour débarquer.

-Quel signal? Lança Severus.

-N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas important...Hum... Disons des étincelles rouges dans le ciel par exemple...Lança-t-il négligement. Non, reprit-il avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, j'ai une meilleur idée...

-Oui? Lança Sirius avec son impatience habituel.

-Les aurors ne seront pas à l'exterieur et nous attendrons que les mangemorts et Voldemort soit _dans _la maison pour attaquer...

-QUOI? Gronda Sirius. Ce n'est pas sérieux... C'est signer notre arrêt de mort!!

-Non, répondit calmement Gabriel. Les renforts seront dans la chambre et ils sortiront à un moment bien précis.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous aura éliminés depuis longtemps... Nota Severus, les soucrils fronçés.

-Pas du tout. Objecta Gabriel. Et pour deux raisons... D'abord, il voudra me convaincre une dernière fois de rejoindre son camp et deuxièmement, il aura à sa portée la capitaine des aurors, son second, un traître... Il préferera de loin nous torturer lentement. Fit-il remarquer, un sourire malcieux sur les lèvres.

-Et en plus nous auront un certain temps avant que les renforts mangemorts n'arrivent... Sussura Severus, convaincu.

-Exactement. C'est, certes, risqué mais c'est un bon plan. Conclut le plus jeune.

-Mais Dumbledore devra attendre dans la chambre aussi... Voldemort ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il soit là...Lança Remus, songeur.

-Très juste, Remus. L'approuva Gabriel.

-Il faudra vraiment la jouer fine alors... Lança Sirius. Je veux dire: Il ne faudra pas se trahir. Aucunement. Parmi les membres de L'Ordre, quels sont ceux qui seront dans la pièce et quels sont ceux qui resteront dans la chambre? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce sont des détails, la coupa Gabriel, nous avons encore un jour et demi pour paufiner le plan. C'est plus que suffisant. Le point positif étant que le combat final ne comprtera ni détraqueurs, ni géants, ni loup-garou...

-Greyback sera là. Ajouta sombrement Remus. C'est le seul loup-garou qui est un mangemort attitré.

-Greyback est une exeption. Lança Gabriel tout aussi sombrement. Il n'a pas besoin que la lune soit pleine pour être assoifé de sang.

...

La journée qui suivit parût s'étirer en longueur. Chaque minutes sembla une éternité. C'est comme ça avant le combat. C'est une sorte de bataille contre soi-même. Une sorte de duel où tu es éperduement seul. Pour toujours et à jamais seul face à toi-même. Une foule de question s'empare de ton être sans même que tu t'en aperçoives. _Et si c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Lily? Et si c'était ma dernière journée? Et si ce soir était mon dernier soir? Et si demain, c''était la dernière fois que je voyais le soleil? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire si c'était mes dernières paroles? Et si je ne revoyais plus mes enfants? _C'est la peur qui s'empare de vous petit à petit. Même des plus courageux, des téméraires et des hardis car chacun à quelque chose à perdre. Car chacun laisse quelqu'un derrière lui pour aller se battre. Et les aurevoirs seront d'autant plus dure que eux aussi, se posent les mêmes questions. _Et s'il mourrait au combat? Et si je me retrouvais seule? Et si mon enfant se retrouvait sans père? Et si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais le caresser et plonger dans son regard?_

Gabriel regarde, avec tendresse et nostalgie, Lily tenir fermement le bras de James en ce jour d'avant bataille. Il voit James passer furtivement sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme. Il voit Harry comprendre et se percher au cou de son père. Il voit Evy rechercher avidement son mari du regard et soupirer quand elle rencontre ses yeux bleu, il voit Sirius tenir son bébé dans ses bras, de la peur dans le regard. Il voit James embrasser sa fille sur le front, sa fille qui ne se doute pas que peut-être demain à la même heure elle n'aura plus de père. Et Gabriel ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait aimé savoir la dernière fois qu'il a embrassé Ginny que c'était la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas la veille d'une grande bataille, ce n'était pas l'avant mission, c'était juste un jour comme un autre parmi tout les jours que comporte la guerre. Sauf que c'était le dernier avec elle. Et il n'a pas su lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus fort que la vie elle-même, il n'a pas su plonger une dernière fois dans ses yeux. Il n'a pas su lui dire aurevoir. Alors dans un certain sens, il se dit qu'ils ont de la chance, eux, d'y être préparé.

Après les doutes, vient le désir de partir, de tout foutre en l'air, de laisser tomber. On a envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, d'embarquer sa famille et de partir loin. Mais ce n'est qu'une pensée furtive, une perçée brève de notre instinc de survie tandis que déja, notre conscience et notre morale nous sermonent. C'est notre devoir. Mourir pour la liberté d'autrui est quelque chose d'absolument louable. De magnifiquement honorable. Mais aussi quelque chose de terriblement dur. Et personne n'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir peur de la mort, même si celle-ci à un sens.

Et puis, avec cet amas de sentiments aussi fort que contraire, on attend. Et cela nous tues autant que la bataille.

...

C'était le moment où jamais pour Severus. Après tout, qui sait s'il sera toujours là demain? Alors, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Parce qu'il ne veut pas mourir sans avoir eu le pardon de Lily. Il ne veut pas partir sans lui avoir dit qu'il regrettait. Et que même s'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier son mari, il ferait un effort. Pour elle. Et uniquement pour elle. Et peut-être pour Harry, aussi.

Il n'était pas assez fou pour aller voir Lily quand elle était avec son mari. Et cela se compliquait directement puisque, en cette veille de bataille, elle ne le quittait presque pas. L'opportunité se présenta peu après le souper, alors que Lily se promenait le long du lac avec ses enfants pendant que James faisait sa ronde.

-Je peux te parler? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait tenté de rendre la plus chaleureuse possible.

-Vas-y. Rétorqua Lily en s'installant sur un des bancs qui longeait le lac.

Severus chercha ses mots pendant un instant, signe chez lui d'une profonde nervosité. Lily sembla le remarquer, parce que malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulés, elle se souvenait parfaitement des habitudes de son ancien ami. Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui jouait avec Eline dans l'herbe avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme. Elle inclina sa tête légerement et son visage pris une note sérieuse.

-Qu'y a-t-il Severus? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix autoritaire et les yeux d'un vert métallique.

Le concerné plongea ses obsidiennes dans les émeraudes de Lily si semblables à celles de Gabriel et soupira.

-Je voulais m'excuser. Lança-t-il de sa voix claire et basse.

-De quoi? Demanda Lily, en fronçant ses roux sourcils.

-De ce que je t'ai dit, il y a maintenant longtemps. Un peu plus de 7 ans, je crois, alors que nous étions encore que de stupides adolescents. Et que l'on croyait tout savoir. Expliqua-t-il. Je croyais tout savoir. Je croyais que la voie que j'avais choisi était la bonne. Je me suis trompé Lily. Et je regrette. Ajouta-t-il encore en ne baissant pas le regard.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps, Sev...Souffla-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

-P... Pardon? S'étonna-t-il en écarquillant imperceptiblement les yeux.

-Severus... Souffla-t-elle... Je t'ai pardonné au moment même où j'ai su que tu étais devenu un espion. Lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux et honnête.

-Tu ne connaissais même pas mes raisons... Protesta-t-il rudement.

-J'ai demandé à Dumbledore. Il m'a répondu que c'était parce que tu tenais à une personne et que tu t'étais rendu compte que Voldemort voulait tuer cette personne. Expliqua-t-elle encore. Et c'est bien.

-Tu ne trouves pas cela égoïste? Demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Si. Admit-elle. Mais je sais aussi que tu as compris, aujourd'hui, pourquoi cela était réellement important. Lança-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai. Soupira-t-il. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait...Je...

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait...Le coupa-t-elle. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver Remus et Gabriel. Tu as espionné et frôlé la mort de nombreuses pas pour sauver de nombreuses vies. Ca, c'est ce que je sais. Conclut-elle d'un ton convaincu. Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu décidé maintenant?

-Gabriel. Emit-il, encore troublé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Un sourire se déssina sur le visage de la jeune femme et Severus pinça ses lèvres. Lily...Gabriel n'est pas ton fils, tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Lança-t-il, direct.

-C'est mon fils, Severus, d'une certaine manière... Objecta-t-elle.

-Non, Lily, non...Harry et Gabriel sont deux personnes differentes. Fondamentalement differente. Tu dois le comprendre. Insista-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-C'est mon fils...Tonna-t-elle encore, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'un jour Harry devienne aussi sombre que Gabriel? Qu'il soit aussi désabusé? C'est ce que tu souhaite pour ton fils? Lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, bien sur que non... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Gabriel n'est pas ton fils. Et tu n'es pas sa mère. Il l'a compris. Expliqua-t-il. A toi de l'accepter, Lily...

Lily ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de fermer ses yeux alors qu'une larme silencieuse s'étira sur sa joue.


	92. Trop tard?

Coucou!

Petit clin d'oeil à une revieweuse fidèle dans le début de chapitre!

* * *

Le jour était venu. Tellement vite et pourtant tellement lentement. Les aurevoirs s'était fait sobrement, sans grand sanglot, sans hurlement de désespoir, sans larmoiement interminable mais avec dignité et quelques larmes furtives essuyées d'un revers de manche rageur. Les femmes avaient enlacés leur mari les priant de revenir par leur simple regard, parfois elles avaient laissé échapper une larme parce que, bien qu'elle soit courageuse, leur coeur pesait déja bien lourd. Les hommes avaient embrassés leurs enfants sur le front et les avaient apaisé doucement. _A ce soir_... Avaient-ils murmuré tout bas avec la ferme intention de faire un pied de nez à la mort. Les batailles sont quelques choses de courant en ce jour mais le fait que celle-ci soit la dernière laissait un drôle de sentiment dans l'air.

Les aurors avaient été prévenus. Maugrey ( Qui avait tempêté pour avoir un nouvel oeil et qui en avait obtenus un des plus efficace grâce à Jane Longuevue) était tout désigné pour commander cette mission puisque son oeil artificiel pouvait voir à travers les murs. Il serait accompagné de Sirius qui avait tout de même râlé de se retrouver là et non pas dans la pièce même. En tout, une dizaine d'aurors des plus expérimentés se retrouvait dans la petite chambre dissimulée en plus de Dumbledore. Un charme avait été lançé sur la pièce pour dissimuler tout éffluve de magie pouvant être ressentie. Quasiment tout les membres de l'Ordre était là, dans la petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. James, Sirius et Remus leur avaient rapportés l'agencement de la maison et le plan que beaucoup avaient trouvé risqué bien que très bien pensé. Il était impératif pour leur survie que personne ne soit plus nerveux que normalement, personne ne devait trahir la précense des aurors dans la pièce à côté.

Gabriel avait éssayé de parlementer pour empêcher Emy de participer à la bataille mais cela avait été peine perdue. La jeune fille était bien trop tétue et trop téméraire pour accepter de ne pas se battre. Pourtant Gabriel aurait bien aimé qu'elle ne participe pas... Elle lui rappelait Hermione parfois par ses moues et ses sourires. Hestia était là aussi tout comme Elphy, Minerva, Filius, Remus, Molly et Arhtur, Ded's et Sturgis. Severus avait tenu à venir tout comme Meda. Cissa avait voulu participé mais Gabriel s'y était opposé farouchement. Il ne pouvait concevoir que Drago devienne orphelin et pour être honnête, il ne voulait vraiment pas que Cissa meure. Elle était donc restée au château avec Lily et Evy et les enfants.

-Tu crois vraiment que cela va fonctionner? Demanda subitement James en regardant Gabriel.

-Potter! Siffla Severus. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il est un peu tard pour nous faire part de tes doutes?

James lui lança un regard noir mais Severus avait raison. Le temps n'était vraiment plus aux tergiversations. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la petite table basse branlante à l'interieur de la maison de Severus. L'attente semblait interminable. Gabriel voulait juste que Voldemort arrive pour que cela cesse enfin.

-Severus a raison, James. C'est un peu tard. Affirma Gabriel avec un léger sourire. Mais je suis sur qur tout va bien se passer... Ajouta-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Peu de personne aurait pu discerner le doute qui planait dans son regard. Peu de personne assurément. Et Severus faisait partie de ces personnes. Pas parce qu'il le connaissait ou qu'il savait plus ou moins facilement lire en lui de temps en temps, mais parce qu'ils avaient eu une conversation la veille. Une conversation qui avait glacé le sang de Severus. Une conversation qui sonnait comme un résignation. Comme un adieu. Et Severus détestait ça.

**Flash-Back**

-Tu es entrain de me dire que tu n'espère pas survivre à demain, Gabriel? Sussura doucement mais froidement Severus.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Severus... Le contredit le jeune homme... Je dit juste que je ne suis pas sur de réussir et que, si par le plus grand des hasards, je meurs et bien... Cela ne me dérange pas. Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible mais pas du tout tremblante.

-Comment ça: Tu n'es pas sur d'y arriver? Tu l'as déja fait, techinquement, non? Lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Techniquement. Répéta faiblement Gabriel.

-Mais... Lança Severus en l'invitant à continuer.

-Mais je ne sais pas si le sort que j'ai utilisé alors fonctionnerait encore... Expliqua-t-il, ses épaules se tassant légerement.

-Et quel était-il, ce sort? Demanda Severus, interressé.

-Un sort de magie blanche pure, expliqua Gabriel, basé sur l'espoir et la foi en l'avenir du lançeur.

Severus ne répondit rien. A quoi bon? Il avait bien compris pourquoi Gabriel n'était pas sur de pouvoir encore lancer un tel sort. C'était tellement évident. _Basé sur l'espoir et la foi en l'avenir._ Gabriel était beaucoup chose... Il était courageux, insolent, ingénieux, rusé, juste, arrogant par moment, puissant... Mais il n'était certainement pas aveuglé par l'espoir ou par une croyance inébranlable en demain. Ca non. C'était même désolant de voir un gamin d'à peine 20 ans avec un regard aussi désabusé que le sien... Comme s'il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Pourtant...

-Mais... Lança Severus... A la fin de ton duel, avais-tu encore de l'espoir en l'avenir? Pourquoi aurais-tu lançé l'_Espacis Tempus_, si cela avait été le cas? Demanda-t-il encore.

-C'est compliqué... Concéda Gabriel. Pendant mon duel avec Tom... Severus est mort, tout comme Drago. Mais avant de mourir Drago m'a dit quelque chose...Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Quoi? Interrogea Severus, s'abreuvant presque des paroles du jeune homme.

_-Courage. _Et tu sais pour quoi?

-Pour le combat qui continuait... Lança Severus comme une évidence.

-Non, le corrigea Gabriel avec un tendre sourire triste, pour continuer à vivre.

Encore une fois, Severus ne su quoi répondre. Si Gabriel s'était battu contre lui-même pour arriver jusqu'ici, c'était uniquement pour son ami. Et il ne pu que reconnaître-là la bravoure et l'obstination des Gryffondors.

-Mais je suis fatigué. Murmura Gabriel. Et changer de monde ne m'a pas rendu mon insousciance. Bien au contraire. Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

-Alors... Comment comptes-tu le tuer? Demanda Severus pour revenir au sujet initial.

-J'ai ma petite idée même si... Même si elle ne m'enchante pas. Souffla-t-il.

-Laquelle?

-Tu verra. Murmura-t-il faiblement en baissant légerement le regard.

Severus regarda Gabriel un moment. Il n'était pas vraiment homme à consoler les gens. Cela n'était pas son domaine, ne l'avait jamais été et ne le sera sans doute jamais. Il n'avait pas jamais été le professeur qu'on venait voir pour parler de son mal être et de ses problèmes. Il n'avait jamais été celui qui, de lui-même, allait poser sa main sur l'épaule d'un homme en peine ou consoler un pauvre bougre. Il ne se laissait pas attendrir et ne versait pas de larmes. Il avait du mal à se sentir ému par le sort de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était comme ça, il n'en pouvait rien. Mais, encore et toujours, Gabriel était une exception...

Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir le réconforter et l'apaiser. Réellement. La question était: Comment? Il ne l'avait jamais fait, il ne savait donc pas comment le faire...Et il ne voulait pas non plus s'empêtrer dans un discours vaseux et dégoulinant de sympathie grotesque. Non, il voulait juste faire comprendre à Gabriel qu'il était là au besoin. Qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Qu'il ne lui ferait pas défaut.

-Gabriel... Murmura-t-il d'une voix neutre bien qu'avec une inflexion douce. Quand Le seigneur des Ténèbres sera mort, tu pourra vivre de nouveau. Tu pourra te construire une nouvelle vie, non? Avoir... Une famille? Harry et Drago sont très amis avec toi. Sans parler de Cissa... Tenta le maître des potions, plus ou moins maladroitement. Il aurait sûrement fallu mettre une croix au calendrier: Severus Rogue balbutiait, indécis.

Gabriel le regarda un moment avec des yeux ronds, étonné lui aussi de la tentative de son ami et un sourire amer s'attarda bientôt sur ses lèvres.

-Ma famille est morte, Severus. C'était ma seule famille. La femme que j'aime est morte. C'était la seule et l'unique. L'âme soeur, si tu préfères... Expliqua-t-il le regard mi-rêveur, mi-nostalgique. Et quant à revivre... Et bien... Je pense qu'il est trop tard...

-Trop tard? Répéta Severus, avec une appréhension grandissante.

-Trop tard. Approuva Gabriel. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'un homme peut se battre contre l'obscurité avant qu'elle ne l'engloutisse? Souffla-t-il d'une voix effroyablement sereine.

-Quoi? Fut la seule réponse que Severus pu répondre, trop déboussolé.

-Combien de temps penses-tu qu'un homme puisse combattre la haine avant d'en être atteint? Demanda-t-il encore, regardant les flammes danser dans l'âtre de manière hypnotique.

-Tu n'es pas du tout... Commença Severus, une sourde colère s'emparant de lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Merlin sait que j'ai aimé, Severus...Merlin sait que j'ai aimé tortuter Bellatrix. Elle ou celle de mon monde, je n'ai pas fait la difference. Je ne la fait pas. Je ne veux pas la faire. Céda-t-il en se tassant dans son fauteuil. Merlin sait que tuer Lucius m'a fait plus de bien que de mal, que je n'ai rien épprouvé face à la détresse de Cissa. Merlin sait que si je m'étais laissé aller, je lui aurais lançé ce doloris à Labbe...

-Tu fais bien la difference pour Lily ou James, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas la faire pour Lucius ou Bella? Demanda Severus sérieusement, la colère retombée.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas plus que cela que je ne fasse pas la difference pour Tom, non? Sussura Gabriel, sournoisement.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, Gabriel! S'offusqua Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mauvais. Il est le mal incarné. Expliqua-t-il.

-C'est un homme. Lança Gabriel. Juste un homme, puissant certes, mais un homme quand même. Ce n'est pas le mal incarné, Severus.

-Tu ne peux pas le comparé à Lucius, Bella ou Labbe! S'emporta Severus.

-Et pourquoi pas? Ils ont tués autant de gens, en y prenant plaisir. En savourant cela. Ils ont trahi, détruit et saccagés autant de vies. Ils sont aussi mauvais que lui...Argua-t-il. Et de toute manière, je n'arrive pas non plus à faire la difference pour Lily ou James... Souffla-t-il encore.

-Gabriel...

-C'était trop dure... Je ne pouvais pas ne pas ressentir du soulagement, du bonheur, de la joie quand j'ai vu Bellatrix mourir. Ou Lucius. C'est lui qui a tué Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Remus. C'est elle qui a tué Sirius et m'a troturé! Cracha-t-il. Et je sais c'est mal... Et que c'est trop tard...

-Alors tu veux en finir...Conclut Severus avec une mine narquoise.

-Non. Répéta encore fois Gabriel. Tu as très bien compris ce que t'ai dit. Lança-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

Le silence s'installa et encore une fois, Severus ne rajouta rien. Il comprenait certes que Gabriel refuse de se corrompre, refuse d'aimer ressentir ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne comprenait pas comment Gabriel, si fort et si brave, pouvait ne pas se battre.

-Alors tu laisses tomber? Tu veux juste finir cette bataille et ne pas te battre pour vivre? Lança-t-il, la colère remontant en flèche.

-Me battre contre moi-même, Severus?

-Oui, exactement. Ou est-ce trop te demander? Tu te penses peut-être trop bien pour ressentir ce genre d'émotions obscènes mais c'est comme ça! Lança-t-il d'une voix polaire.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Severus! Tu ne sais rien de moi! Je t'interdis de me juger! J'en ai marre de me battre! J'en ai marre de souffrir! J'en ai marre d'être amené à faire des choix dont dépendent des vies! Lança-t-il à son tour d'un ton rude et autoritaire. Je veux juste me reposer... Souffla-t-il encore doucement.

Le silence de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci Severus comprit parfaitement le gamin. Car c'était juste un gamin qui en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir l'être. Un enfant qui réclamait ses droits. Son droit de vie, de choix, de liberté. Son droit à l'insousciance naïve. C'était juste un homme fatigué de se battre. Un soldat qui ne se remetrrait pas. Un soldat qui serait hanter jour et nuit, même si la guerre prenait fin. Mais la question demeurait: Combien de temps un homme peut-il combattre l'obscurité avant qu'elle ne l'engloutisse? Et Severus comprenait maintenant que Gabriel avait la réponse.

Alors Severus décida de changer de sujet parce qu'il savait que celui-là était clot.

-J'ai parlé à Lily...

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Ils n'étaient plus revenus sur le sujet. Pour quoi faire? Le sujet était clotûrer. Fin de la discussion.

Ils avaient encore longuement parlés de sa relation avec Lily et Severus lui avait avoué qu'il aurait préféré que Lily le laisse lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il avait fait. Gabriel avait juste eut un sourire compréhensif en lui disant que toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire. Et le maître des potions s'était demandé combien de fois le garçon avait suivit son propre conseil et à propos de quoi...A propos de qui.

Le silence régnait dans la petite maisonnée. Dans la petite chambre Sirius tournait tel un lion en cage, grognant et ruminant qu'il aurait largement préféré être dans la pièce principale et même s'il ne le disait pas clairement, tout le monde savait que c'était parce qu'il s'inquiètait séverement pour ses amis. Maugrey le regardait avec un regard partagé entre l'agaçement et la compréhension. Les aurors, jeunes et moins jeunes, étaient nerveux au possible et la plupart semblaient mal à l'aise dans leur tenue bordeaux. Jeffersson, un des plus vieux aurors après Maugrey, réconfortait Lowie et Mcbrice, des nouvelles recrues tandis que Dumbledore parlait doucement avec un autre. De l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Severus était perdu dans ses pensées tout comme Gabriel qui regardait fixement les lattes du plancher. James tappait nerveusement du pied, impatient, tandis que Remus discutait silencieusement avec Meda. La jeune femme avait dit la vérité à sa fille sur l'importance de ce soir, sur l'événement qui allait se jouer lors de cette bataille. Dora avait compris malgré son jeune âge et lui avait juste ordonné de revenir vivante. Les autres membres de l'Ordre parlaient tout aussi silencieusement, essayant en vain de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant du dernier match de Quidditch... Le regard de Gabriel dériva sur le drôle de couple que formait Meda et Remus et un sourire vint éffleurer ses lèvres quand il pensa que, peut-être, l'un allait un jour être le beau-fils de l'autre.

Mais un élan brutal de douleur au niveau de son front le stoppa dans ses pensées. Voldemort était là. Soupirant de soulagement ( Cela mettait enfin un terme à l'attente) et de nervosité, il se leva.

-Ils arrivent...Lança-t-il d'une voix contenue.

Les autres membres se levèrent prestement ou resserèrent leur prise sur leur baguette.

-N'oubliez pas... Ne montrez rien. A priori, on est surpris et inquiet qu'ils soient là...Rappela-t-il une dernière fois. Il lança ensuite un regard à James. Tout était sur le point de se jouer.

Au dehors, l'atmosphère était tout autre. Rodolphus se tenait à la droite du Lord tandis qu'Avery les suivait, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Rodoplphus aussi souriait. Parce qu'il allait enfin venger son épouse, paix à son âme. La plupart des mangemorts présent s'enhardissait de pouvoir enfin faire payer le traître. Les mangemorts étaient en tout, une grosse vingtaine...Le Maître n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, il comptait bien faire comprendre au vieux fou que tout opposotion était vaine en réduisant son Ordre en poussière...Derrière suivaient encore Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Mcnair, Dolohov, Zabinni, Mulciber, Wilkes et Rosier. Croupton Junior était là aussi, nul survivant était envisagé, alors qu'importe qu'ils savent où se rangeaient ses opinions, pareil pour Roockwood. D'autres suivaient encore et toujours, la bouche tordue dans une expression horrible à mi-chemin entre l'euphorie et l'appréhension. La tension d'avant-match était tout autre de ce côté de la barrière. Les mangemorts présents étaient le cercle intime du Lord, la première ligne, les préférés plus quelques bons éléments.

Pour parfaire la scène, Gabriel avait déposé une carte des Royaumes-unis sur la petite table basse. Gabriel sentait presque les pas de Voldemort résonner dans sa tête, son front irradiait. Il se surpris à regretter le corps de Labbe, là au moins, aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir à l'approche du monstre blafard. Voldemort était à la porte, il pouvait le sentir. Tellement qu'il du se retenir à un des dossiers d'une des chaises pour ne pas vasciller. Il fallait juste qu'il se concentre et la douleur diminuerait. Juste qu'il se concentre.

La porte vola en éclat et tous sursautèrent naturellement. Les mangemorts s'engoufrèrent dans la maison rapidement, lançant des sorts de stupéfixion à tour de bras. Les membres de l'Ordre furent rapidement maîtrisés. Rodolphus tenait fermement James, ses bras remontés haut dans le dos, Avery laissait sa baguette vagabonder lentement sur le cou de Remus, Croupton semblait presque s'extasier en enfonçant la sienne dans la gorge de Meda...Les membres de L'ordre s'était défendus avec peu de conviction. Sans doute pas assez, mais cela, les mangemorts étaient bien trop extatiques pour le remarquer.

Comme il l'avait prévu, personne n'avait osé l'approcher. Il était chasse gardée. Mcnair laissa échapper un rire gras tandis que ses petits yeux vicieux se posèrent sur les formes d'Emy, maintenue au sol par Mulciber. Gabriel ne pu se retenir de frémir de dégout, Mcnair était reconnu pour sa perversité et ses tendances sadiques envers les femmes même parmi les mangemorts. C'était un homme vil et pernicieux qui n'hésitait pas à violer ses victimes. Femmes jeunes ou moins jeunes. Dans son monde, il avait tué par Seamus et il avait osé toucher Lavande.

Un autre silence s'était installé dans la pièce, rompu seulement par les ricannements des mangemorts et le gémissement faible d'Hestia qui avait du mal à respirer la poitrine barrée par le genoux de Zabinni. Et il apparut avec un sourire satisfait plaqué sur ses lèvres inexistantes. Nagini le devençait et le reptile se faufila dans la pièce faisant claquer sa mâchoire plusieurs fois à quelques centimètres des visages de Ded's ou d'Elphys. James regardait le serpent d'un air déterminé et il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Gabriel.

-Ravi de te revoir, Gabriel. Siffla le Lord en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Tom. Répondit-il sur un ton faussement aimable.

Voldemort sembla tiqué au nom mais n'en démontra pas plus sinon un autre sourire fleurir sur son visage pâle.

-Il semblerait, Harry, que tu ne saches pas couvrir tes arrières... Réprit-il. Cela ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle, Harry, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sur que non, _Tom. _Répondit-il avec un sourire contrit en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-C'est fini, Harry. Conclut le Lord.

-Tu crois? Relança-t-il en penchant légerement sa tête sur le côté.

-Regardes autour de toi, Harry. Ils sont déja mort. Siffla le Lord. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers Goyle.

-Diffindo! Glapit celui-ci de sa voix bourrue et l'éclair rouge frappa douloureusement Molly à l'épaule.

-Molly! Lança Artur avant d'être ramené au silence par un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Tais-toi, traître! Grogna Dolohov.

-Laisse-les! Trancha Gabriel d'une voix froide.

-Regarde-les... Répéta Voldemort sans prêter attention à se remarque... Ils sont si faibles, si insignifiant... Tu es si puissant. Continua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Comme toi, n'est-ce pas? Ajouta Gabriel avec une moue de dégout.

-Exactement. Approuva Voldemort alors que son regard se fixait derrière Gabriel. Severus... Ravis de te revoir, mon fidèle ami...Ricanna-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Severus était maintenu par Nott qui ne se gênait pas pour enfonçer outrageusement sa baguette dans son flanc alors qu'il tenait fermement Severus par son poignet qu'il avait remonté dans son dos. Severus ne gratifia Voldemort que d'un regard narquois avant de cracher dans sa direction.

-Je peux enfin vous dire ce que je pense de vous... Siffla l'ex-espion et les yeux écarlates de Voldemort se firent presque noir.

-Pourquoi n'en finis-tu pas, Tom, si tu semble tant convaincu de ta victoire? Aurais-tu peur de moi? Lança rapidement Gabriel pour éviter que Severus ne soit blessé ou pire.

-Peur? Moi? Lança Voldemort avec une grimace avant de se retrouner vers lui. Rejoins-moi. C'est ma dernière offre, Harry, si tu refuses celle-ci tu mourras comme tout ces insectes...Expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste ample pour montrer la pièce.

-Tu veux que je rampe à tes pieds comme tes autres mangemorts, Tom? Alors que nous sommes de puissances quasiment égale? Sussura-t-il. T_u me prend pour qui, Jedussssor? _Siffla-t-il.

Voldemort l'évalua un moment de haut en bas. Le silence était lourd et le courant d'air frais qui s'engoufrait dans la pièce par la porte arrachée n'apaisait pas la chaleur de la pièce. James suivait encore et toujours le serpent du regard tandis que Remus semblait prier pour que Sirius sache patienter. Enfin, Voldemort sourit.

-Tu pourrais devenir mon associer. On pourrait être partenaire et diriger le monde... Souffla-t-il, les yeux rouges sang brillant de grandeur.

-Mais il faudrait tuer un enfant, n'est-ce pas Tom? Sussura-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Le visage de Tom se ferma et Gabriel reprit tout de suite. Jamais! Jamais Tom, je ne te suivrais comme un _chien_!

Le vacarme fut assourdissant. Le mur pivota, dévoilant encore une vingtaine d'aurors qui se précipitèrent vers les mangemorts, James renversa Rodolphus plus ou moins facilement et récupéra sa baguette. Voldemort comprenant ce qu'il se passait et repérant rapidement Dumbledore au milieu de la foule se saisi du bras d'un de ses mangemorts pour appeler du renfort. La cohue était générale mais Gabriel s'en fichait pas mal, il ne voyait que Voldemort. Le vrai combat allait pouvoir commençer.


	93. Tout a une fin

Alors, voila l'avant dernier chapitre mes amis... Autant dire que c la fin puisque le prochain est l'épilogue. Pour répondre a certain, j'aime bien les Happy ending mais je ne les vois pas toujours ou les autres les voient...J'espere que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire... Je ne vous cahce pas que j'ai vachement aimé le faire même si g vachement ramé aussi!!

Donc, merci de m'avoir suivi. L'épilogue sera la très vite, il est pratiquement bouclé. Surtout n'hésitez de mettre des reviews... Encore et toujorusd es reiews!!

* * *

Les cris percaient le silence de la nuit. Des rayons de toutes les couleurs filaient à vive allure vers une quelconque cible. De sorts étaient lançés à toute vitesse, en criant ou en murmurant pour mieux surprendre l'ennemis. Les mangemorts ricannaient bêtement et méchament quand leurs sorts faisaient mouches. Des corps roulaient, sautaient, évitaient, esquivaient encore et toujours des sorts. Des éclaboussures de sang tâchaient les murs et les meubles. Quelques corps jonchaient déja le sol tandis qu'on les enjambaient sans plus de cérémonie. Les mangemorts de renfort étaient arrivés à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Ce n'était que le menu fretin, guère très bon en duel, ni très puissant mais ce qui allait décider du gagnant était en partie le nombre sans aucune hésitation.

James évitait les sorts habilement tout comme Sirius à ses côtés. Le combat en lui-même ne les interressaient pas, non, ce qui comptait c'était Nagini. Et Nagini uniquement. James respirait laborieusement, ses côtes ayant été mises à mal tandis que Sirius saignait de son arcade sourcillière. Machinalement, dans la bataille, ils cherchèrent du regard Remus qui se battait vaillament contre Fenrir Greyback, plus enragé que jamais. D'ailleurs, le monstre semblait avoir l'avantage. Les deux amis se stoppèrent net dans leur progression. Ils ne pouvaient pas laissés Remus seul face à cette bête mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus renoncer à chercher Nagini. Gabriel et Voldemort s'étaient déja éloignés du champ de bataille, et le duel allait bientôt commençer. Ils devaient impérativement trouver et tuer Nagini et ensuite aller prévenir Gabriel d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas en finir avant de savoir que le dernier hrocruxe était bel et bien de l'histoire ancienne...

-Vas-y Sir', moi je vais m'occuper de Nagini! Cria James à l'oreille de son ami.

-T'es sur? Lui demanda son ami.

-Vas-y! Il a besoin d'aide! Insista James et Sirius partit rejoindre Remus.

La bataille faisait rage et nombres d'aurors et de mangemorts tombaient chaque minutes. L'exiguité de l'endroit ne favorisaient pas la survie et c'était la vitesse d'esquive qui faisait la difference entre une dépouille froide et un corps chaud. L'odeur du sang s'était mêlé à l'air et le rendait presque putride tandis que le sol se faisait de plus en plus encombré, de plus en plus sanguinolent. Un cri aigu retentit dans la pièce. Hestia venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Dumbledore lui-même semblait avoir du mal à parer toutes les attaques, les mangemorts n'hésitant pas à se liguer contre lui. Maugrey n'était guère très rapide avec sa jambe de bois et il reçut rapidement plusieurs doloris qui laissèrent son corps meurtris et endoloris sur le sol.

Enfin, James aperçut le serpent. Ils sortaient de la maison, sûrement pour rejoindre son maître mais il devait l'intercepter avant. Il devait impérativement se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie et rattraper ce maudit reptile. _Stupéfix_. _Petrificus Totalus_. _Impendimenta_. Esquive. _Expelliarmus_. Esquive. Roulade. _Stupéfix. Diffindo_. Esquive. Et il put enfin atteindre la porte. Mais alors qu'il mit le pied dehors, il ressentit une vive brûlure dans le dos, juste au milieu des omoplates. Il cria brièvement plus par surprise que par réelle douleur et trébucha dehors. Il se ratrappa au mur décharné de la maison et repris sa respiration en fermant les yeux. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal, il avait l'impression que sa peau crépitait littérament mais l'heure n'était pas à la lamentation...Alors, il se redressa et le vent frais lui fouetta le visage. Il pleuvait. La fraîcheur de la pluie sur son dos brûlant était incroyablement agréable. Resserant sa baguette dans sa main, il se mit à courir.

...

Plus loin, c'est un autre spectacle qui avait lieu. Gabriel et Voldemort s'était éloigné de la bataille à proprement parlé, ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés. Et même si Gabriel s'inquiètait de savoir si tout le monde allait bien, il ne devait penser à cela. Tom et seulement Tom. Ils avaient quitté les rangées de maison et même le quartier, ils étaient passés de l'autre côté de la cloture et descendus la berge. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la plaine silencieuse malgré le _plic ploc _de la pluie sur l'herbe drue. Le ciel était couvert et il faisait sombre, l'usine au loin répandait toujours dans le ciel sa fumée grisâtre qui prenait diverses formes fantomatiques et se mélangeait aux nuages cotonneux. Les deux ennemis se faisaient face en silence tandis que la pluie s'abattait sans s'arrêter sur eux. Les cheveux noir de Gabriel étaient plaqués contre son crâne et l'eau ruisselait de ses mèches alors qu'il ne quittait pas Voldemort des yeux. Celui-ci semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses iris rouge ressortaient violemment. Le duel commença enfin silencieusement. Nulle parole ne fut prononçée quand Gabriel lança le premier sort, celui-ci fila à vie allure vers le mage noir mais se retrouva stoppé à à peu près un mètre de celui-ci par un bouclier invisible. Le sort fut comme absorbé et on pu observer de très faible ondulations dans l'air, à la surface du bouclier. Voldemort enchaîna à son tour avec, bien sur, un sort de magie noire mais celui-ci n'eut guère plus d'effet contre le bouclier de Gabriel. Le combat continua ainsi quelques secondes pendant lesquelles, des rayons rouges, bleu ou violet furent échangés. Plus le temps passait, plus les sorts gagnaient en intensité et un sourire naquit doucement sur la face blafarde de Voldemort.

Il y prenait plaisir à ce duel. Vraiment. Combien de fois le mage pouvait se targuer d'avoir à faire à un adversaire à sa taille? Pourtant aucun doute ne flottait dans le regard écarlate de Celui-Qui-Se-Prétendait-Lord. Non, aucun. Il était toujours aussi sur de l'emporter. Il décida enfin de passer aux choses sérieuses et lança le sort de mort.

Gabriel, qui n'avait pas plus parler que bouger depuis le début de la bataille, se déplaça rapidemment et su éviter le sort. Aucun bouclier n'était assez puissant pour contrer un _Avada_. Un _Doloris_, oui, mais pas un _Avada. _Une fois le rayon vert esquivé, il enchaîna avec un sort puissant de magie blanche. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, le sort ne fonctionna pas à sa puissance maximale et Voldemort sut aisément l'éviter.

...

James courrait à en perdre haleine sous la pluie. Il avait beau faire jour, les nuages noires obscurcissaient tout et l'on aurait pu facilement se croire au crépuscule. Il avait perdu la trace de Nagini depuis quelques minutes et la pluie presque torrentielle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il entendait les cris et les chocs du champs de bataille et à chaque grondement, il esperait juste que ses amis soient toujours en vie. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta un instant avant de se redresser et de regarder autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait s'être faufiler le serpent et l'empressement se faisait sentir. Chaque minute qu'il perdait à chercher ce fichu reptile était autant de minutes que Gabriel devait tenir en plus devant le mage. Un bruit sourd retentit derrière lui et par automatisme il se décala sur la droite, pivota à 180 degré tout en s'acroupissant. Malgré la pluie, il put distinguer les courbes précises du monstre reptilien. Il était dressé devant lui.

...

Gabriel évita un énième sort en s'abaissant tandis que Voldemort venait d'éviter un des siens en bondissant sur sa gauche. Le sourire de Voldemort s'était à présent muer en un rictus méprisant et ses orbes rougeâtre flamboyaient de fureur. Le duel s'éternisait et il n'aimait pas ça. Les sort étaient presque criés, cela ne servait plus à rien de ne pas les prononcés, ils étaient tout deux assez puissants pour les éviter quand même. Ne plus avoir recours à la magie informulée était un gain d'énergie.

-Diffindo! Tonna Gabriel et Voldemort ne fut pas assez agile pour l'esquiver alors qu'il venait d'en éviter un en plongeant presque à plat ventre dans la plaine boueuse. Il reçut le sort au visage et une entaille profonde s'étala sur sa joue. Le mage écarquilla les yeux non à cause de la douleur mais bien à cause de la surprise. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où son sang avait coulé...

-Nous aurions pu faire tellement de grandes choses ensemble, Harry... Lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

-Je ne veux pas faire de grandes choses, Tom, lui répondit-il d'une voix puissante mais neutre, je veux faire de bonnes choses.

Voldemort secoua légerement la tête de droite à gauche tout en se relevant et en essuyant le liquide carmin de son visage. Le combat reprit de plus belle et un sort de brûlure frôla dangeureusement la poitrine de Gabriel alors qu'un autre le toucha au niveau de la cuisse. Gabriel vascilla un instant avant de tomber dans la boue. _Totusiare_. Le salaud avait utilisé _Totusiare_. Et une entaille béante ornait sa cuisse gauche. Serrant les dents, Gabriel se redressa et jeta un énième sort. _Deflorescare_.

...

Sirius s'étalla brutalement au dol, l'épaule en sang. Il étouffa un flot de juron alors qu'il pressait sa main contre la blessure béante. Une morsure. De Greyback. Le salaud n'avait en effet pas besoin de la pleine lune pour goûter la chair humaine. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Remus se lançer sur le fauve avant qu'un flash vert ne l'éblouisse. Son coeur se serra, la boule présente dans son estomac remonta dans sa gorge et sa respiration se bloqua.

_Pitié. Pitié. Faites que Remus s'en soit sortit..._

Il pouvait sentir les larmes se bousculer derrière ses yeux, pressées de sortir à l'air libre mais ce n'était pas le moment, alors il les refoula. Ou du moins jusqu'au moment ou une main solide se posa sur son autre épaule et ne le retourne. C'était Remus. Il avait un grand sourire malgré les tâches de sang qui maculait son visage et l'aida à se relever. A ce moment-là, et juste à ce moment-là, une larme furtive s'écoula sur sa joue. Unique. Sirius voulu repartir mais buta contre quelque chose au sol. Et quand son regard s'abaissa, il eut une furieuse envie de vomir...Meda. C'était Meda. Elle gisait là, les yeux exhorbités et la bouche tordue en un cri muet alors que du sang s'en échappait furieusement. Remus réaffirma sa prise sur son épaule intacte et l'entraîna plus loin. Il restait beaucoup de mangemorts à neutraliser.

...

Le serpent semblait majestueux ainsi redressé de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Nagini avait deux yeux aussi noir que son maître les avait rouges et ses écailles variant du noir au vert luisaient d'une lueur quasiment surnaturelle sous la pluie. La langue fendue du serpent allait et venait, lappant l'air inlassablement, alors que le reptile se dandinait de manière menaçante devant James. L'homme resta un moment pétrifié devant ce spectale peu commun mais bougea à temps pour éviter les crocs du serpent. Il arrêta de respirer un instant quand il sentit la mâchoire solide du reptile claquer à quelques millimètres de sa jambe, si bien que son pantalon en fut déchirer. Se remettant rapidement, il ressera sa prise sur sa baguette et s'éloigna d'un bond du monstre. Mais cela était peine perdue, le serpent bien qu'imposant était plus rapide, plus agile et il réitera l'attaque avant que l'homme n'ait pu réagir. James ne pu rien faire quand deux crocs acérés s'enfonçèrent profondément dans son flanc, provoquant des ondes douloureuses dans tout son corps.

...

Gabriel était éssouflé. Sa respiration était bruyante et il avait du mal à la calmer. Sa blessure à la cuisse demeurait douloureuse et semblait paralyser tout le membre. Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié son précédent sort,_ Sectum sempra_, qu'il l'avait frôlé suffisament pour entailler profondément son abdomen. Le liquide vermillon jurait horriblement avec la peau cireuse du mage noir et s'alliait pourtant parfaitement avec son regard de plus en plus assombrit par la rage et la haine. Le sang se mêlait à la pluie et c'est une cascade d'eau rosée qui déferlait sur le sol boueux rendant la boue presque bordeaux. Celle-ci continuait à tomber des sombres nuages et ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter. Comme si le ciel voulait éffacer toutes les traces de ce qui se jouait aujourd'hui. Comme si le ciel voulait laver le déchainement de rage, de haine et de desespoir qui vibrait dans cette plaine comme dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Les deux ennemis se faisait toujours face et même si leur dos avait ployé, ils n'en était pas moins déterminé qu'au début.

-Endoloris! Vociféra Voldemort et Gabriel ne pu l'éviter, gêner par sa jambe.

L'explosion de douleur fut intense, agravée par la fatigue et ses blessures. Il lui semblait que sa cuisse brûlait, que les berges de sa plaie se consumaient. Tout ses nerfs lui renvoyaient la sensation de douleur et Gabriel ne su pas étouffer son cri. Il cria. Vraiment. Pleinement. A plein poumon. Dans un effort presque surhumain, il cassa le sort en expulsant de son corps une onde de magie pure. Il était à genoux dans la boue bordeaux et devant lui, Voldemort ricannait.

...

A quelques dizaines de mètre de là, James criait lui aussi. Le serpent ne lâcha pas sa proie tout de suite, semblant se délecter du sang frais et chaud de James qui coulait dans sa gueule. Mais quand il le fit, James ne perdit pas de temps. Il se redressa comme il le put, sa baguette dans une main et l'autre appuyant vainement contre son flanc transpercé. De grosses gouttes de sueur s'étirait de son front et se melangeaient à la pluie, s'écoulant par les traits de son visage déformés par la douleur, encore cuisante, qui irradiait dans tout son tronc. Le serpent, avec à présent les crochets grenat, se remit à se balançer dardant sur lui des yeux de prédateur affamé. James se demanda aussi furtivement que stupidement si le serpent était mangeur d'homme. Mais l'auror ne se posa pas plus de questions et ayant anticipé le comportement du serpent, il ne fut plus surpris quand celui-ci se jeta sur lui tel un ressort. Non, au lieu de ça, il brandit prestement sa baguette.

-Avada Kedavra. Lança-t-il d'une voix assurée quoique hachée par la douleur.

Nagini tomba inanimé dans la boue, ses yeux noirs profonds se voilant d'un film opaque. Soulagé, James soupira et murmura rapidement un sort pour appaiser sa douleur, à défaut de l'arrêter. Il déchira un bout de sa robe et l'attacha autour de sa taille pour endiguer le flot de sang qui continuait à couler librement de la plaie. Il devait maintenant retrouver Gabriel le plus vite possible.

...

Sirius et Remus sortirent ensemble de la maison de Severus. Il ne restait guère beaucoup de mangemorts encore debout, ni beaucoup d'aurors d'ailleurs... C'était prévisible, tristement prévisible mais prévisible quand même, peu des jeunes aurors se battaient encore. Ho, bien sur, ils n'étaient pas tous mort ou aliénés par un excès de doloris mais leur était n'avait rien d'enviable pour autant. Maugrey ne s'était toujours pas relevé, des convulsions s'étaient emparées de son corps pendant un moment avant de finir par se calmer. Mais il ne s'était toujours relévé, et son oeil paraissait fou, hésitant à se fixer sur quelque chose en particulier. Croupton était tombé sur le sofa et si ce n'était la pâleur de sa peau et la révulsion de ses yeux, on aurait pu le croire endormis. Dumbledore se battait encore et toujours, contre les quelques mangemorts qui restaient. Vu leur nombre à présent restreint, cela ne durerait plus très longtemps. Le vieil homme paraissait fatigué malgré tout et de larges entailles s'étendaient sur ses bras...

Dés que la situation s'était calmé dans l'étroite petite maison, Sirius et Remus s'étaient empressés de sortir à la recherche de James, le sang battant furieusement contre leurs tempes couvertes de sang et de sueurs. Sirius avait attaché un linge déchiré autour de son épaule qui l'élançait toujours douloureusement tandis que Remus boîtait, le genoux foulé ou démit. Le spectacle s'étandant dans la petite maison était aussi horrible que lamentable. Tout ses hommes, toutes ses femmes morts à cause de la folie d'u homme. C'était écoeurant. Tout simplement triste.

-Tu tiens le coup? Lança Sirius entre deux halètement à son ami, alors qu'ils parcouraient les rues du quartier sous la pluie.

Remus lui fit signe de continuer, la mâchoire serrée avant de le stopper en le tirant par la manche de sa robe.

-Regarde! Indiqua-t-il en pointant du menton le corps inerte de Nagini.

-Merde! Souffla Sirius, le visage défait.

Remus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant la réaction négative de son ami. Nagini était mort, James avait fait son boulot, c'était bien. Non? Alors, il regarda une deuxième fois la scène et son regard capta un détails qui lui avait apparement échappé la première fois...La boue... Ou plutot le sang. Le sol boueux regorgeait de sang.

-Il faut trouver James... Lança Sirius d'une voix étranglée.

...

Gabriel se redressa, chancelant. D'un geste rageur, il rangea sa baguette. Il devait impérativement l'avoir quand James lui ferait signe que Nagini était mort. Ce qu'il esperait vraiment arriver très bientôt. Toute sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr et un goût métalique était apparus dans sa bouche. Il ne devait pas tuer Voldemort maintenant et esperait juste qu'il ait encore assez d'energie quand il faudrait le faire réellement...Lançer des sorts offenssifs mais mortels n'était pas facile, surout qu'il fallait que Voldemort ne voit pas le pot aux roses...

Alors Gabriel décida de laisser tomber le duel à proprement parlé, de toute manière sa blessure à la jambe l'handicapait dans ses déplacements. A leur niveau, la rapidité d'esquive peut faire la difference et Voldemort n'hésitait pas, lui, à lui lançer des sorts mortels! Alors, il libéra une bonne partie de sa magie, comme ça, d'un coup. C'était bien sur, risqué. Pour lui, surtout. Mais il savait de combien d'energie, il allait avoir besoin. Il connaissait ses limites et savait l'energie qu'il pouvait d'ors et déja utiliser...

La vague de magie déferla sur Voldemort qui, pris au de pourvu, se retrouva presque à suffoquer à cause de celle-ci. Surtout que comme Gabriel l'avait précédement découvert, sa magie n'était pas entièrement innocente. Il pouvait sentir Tom se débattre avec sa magie comme si c'était un prolongement de son corps et il devait avouer que c'était une sensation très peu agréable...

_Dépèches-toi, James, Dépèches-toi!_

...

James marchait sous la pluie d'un pas rapide. Cela faisait presque deux minutes qu'il cherchait Gabriel et Voldemort et presque deux minutes qu'il tournait en rond dans les dédales des rues. Deux minutes. Et la douleur dans son flanc l'envahissait par vague horrible et étouffante. Il pouvait sentir, malgré la fraîcheur de la pluie sur son visage, que celui-ci était fievreux et la brûlure dans son dos le tiraillait toujours autant. Pourtant, la chance devait être avec lui, parce qu'au moment où il commençait à perdre espoir, il sentit une explosion de magie de l'autre côté de la ville. Ce devait être au niveau de la plaine dans laquelle ils avaient atteris en venant visiter l'endroit. Courant, cette fois-ci, il traversa les rues sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, enjamba la rembarde et s'arrêta au somment de la berge.

La plaine semblait terrible ainsi représentée sous la pluie, avec la rivière noire qui s'écoulait doucement sur le côté et les deux combattants en son centre, debouts bien que blessés.

Gabriel se tenait courbé et il pouvait voir d'ici le sang s'écouler abondamment de sa jambe ainsi que les mouvements rapides et superficiels de son torse. Il était fatigué. Sa main gauche était cripsée au niveau de sa ceinture, contenant sûrement sa baguette tandis que la droite pendait négligemment le long de son corps. Il avait les yeux résolument fermés et semblait en profonde concentration. Voldemort, quant à lui, était comme à l'accoutumée. Exsangue et les yeux rouge sang. Pourtant, lui aussi était blessé et lui aussi semblait éssoufflé. Ses yeux étaient exhorbités et sa cage thoracique, ensanglantée, faisait des mouvements erratiques comme s'il se noyait.

James se demandait comment il pouvait signaler sa précense à Gabriel quand celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Voldemort oscilla un moment avant de s'étaller dans la tourbe, ses mains fines plaqués contre contre cou nu et blafard. Leur regard se croisèrent malgré la distance, malgré la pluie, malgré la fatigue. Et ce que James lu dans le regard émeraude ne lui plu vraiment pas. Gabriel hocha imperceptiblement la tête et s'avança d'un pas franc vers Voldemort tout en sortant de sa ceinture sa baguette.

...

Severus se réveilla brutalement. Il était étendu sur le dos sur le sol de sa maison. Sa vision était floue et il du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa vision ne se précise. La première image qu'il vit le fit reculer prestement. Mulciber se trouvait face à lui, un filet de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche ouverte. Du sang avait coulé de ses yeux et formait de larges traînées de sang sur ses joues comme l'aurait fait des larmes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit autour de lui, en tout cas pas suffisament pour qu'une bataille se déroule à l'instant. Donc, c'était fini...Il essaya de bouger mais retint de justesse un gémissement quand il tenta de mobiliser sa jambe gauche. Il souleva difficilement sa tête, qui lui faisait térriblement mal et regarda l'état de sa jambe. Elle était lacérée. Sur toute la longeur et avec des sillons larges et profonds. Il grogna mais remarqua bien vite qu'il ne pouvait plus non plus bouger son bras droit. Appréhendant l'état de celui-ci, il esquissa une grimace de dégout quand il vit la peau brûlée et craquelée. La brûlure devait être grave et avoir atteint les nerfs car il ne ressentait aucune douleur. En fait, il ne ressentait même plus son bras. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que ni les maraudeurs, ni Gabriel n'étaient dans la pièce. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol. Tout n'était pas encore fini...

...

Gabriel ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, relâchant la pression de magie qu'il maintenait sur Tom. Celui-ci s'éffondra dans la boue tout en crachotant, ses mains entourant sa gorge. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvre de Gabriel. Il venait d'aperçevoir James et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose: Nagini était mort. Il avait le champ libre. Soupirant de soulagement, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la forme toujours à terre tout en récupérant sa baguette à sa ceinture.

-C'est fini pour toi Tom. Bel et bien fini. Croyais-tu réellement que personne ne découvrirait ton vilain petit secret? Susurra-t-il méchament en rétrécissant ses yeux.

Le concerné s'arrêta brutalement de respirer et leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

-Et oui, Tommy...Nagini vient de passer de vie à trépas et tu n'a pas aucun sauf conduit...Expliqua-t-il d'un air ravi et suffisant.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Ses yeux écarlates semblèrent briller d'une haine gargantuesque et il sera les poings fermement, concentrant sûrement sa magie dans celui-ci. Gabriel ne vit pas le mouvement et il avançait toujours d'un pas conquérant vers Voldemort, agenouillé dans la boue.

Le regard de Gabriel changea subitement prenant un éclat plus déterminé, presque meurtrier et il ressera sa poigne sur sa baguette et la dressa devant lui, vers Voldemort. Mais presque au même moment, Voldemort tandis sa main vers lui, prêt à utiliser la magie sans baguette.

-Avada Kedavra! Cria Gabriel, tranchant.

-Totusiare! Vociféra Voldemort, d'un ton rageur.

Le rayon vert toucha sa cible en plein poitrine et Voldemort tomba lourdement dans la boue, les yeux exhorbités de surprise et sûrement de peur, de faire le voyage qui l'avait toujours térrifier. Sa peau diaphane contrastait nettement avec le sol boueux mais bientôt quelque gouttes de sang attérir sur le visage figé. Parce que le sort de mort n'était pas le seul à avoir atteint son but. Gabriel tenait encore sa baguette dans les mains, son visage était crispé dans une expression de douleur et de surprise mais aucune peur ne se lisait dans son regard émeraude. Un trou béant ornait sa poitrine, juste à l'emplacement du coeur et tout comme Voldemort, il s'éffondra dans la boue.

James s'était mis à dévaler la pente de la berge dès qu'il avait vu le rayon violet touché Gabriel. Dés qu'il avait vu les projections immondes de sang derrière celui-ci, dés qu'il avait vu son visage se geler. Il arriva près du jeune homme alors qu'une ultime parcelle de vie animait encore son regard et dans un dernier effort, Gabriel sourit à cet homme qui aurait pu être son père...

James cria, hurla, pleura, secoua le corps inerte en vain. La pluie battait toujours le sol et le ciel était toujours aussi sombre. Les gouttes d'eau froide frappaient violemment le visage blanc de Gabriel et James l'enserra dans ses bras avec une infinie tendresse.

...

Bien loin de là, un petit garçon aux yeux émeraude se réveilla en hurlant.


	94. Epilogue: Vivre

Je voudrais avant tout vous remerciez de tout mon coeur pour m'avoir soutenu et reviewé fidelement durant toute cette fic... Ce fut long et je dois bien avoué que cela me fait quelque chose de la terminer...En fait, cela fait un peu moins d'un an que je suis deçu... J'en reviens pas. Et je suis comblée quand je vois qu'elle a vraiment bien été appréciée...

Alors, surtout, profitez de l'épilogue pour sécher les larmes du dernier chapitre. Et laissez-moi plein plein plein de jolies reviews...LOL. MERCI mille fois a tous!!

* * *

Harry peina à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se lever, il ne voulait pas vraiment s'habiller et il ne voulait certainement pas y aller. Ho non. Il ne voulait voir encore une fois cette sinistre tombe. Il se souvenait bien de ses pensées d'enfant quand il avait vu le corps de son ami desendre dans le trou tout noir. Il avait sangloté dans les robes de sa mère et son père, faible et fatigué par la récente bataille, avait serrer fortement son épaule. Il soupira lourdement et se tourna sur sa gauche dans le large lit. Il contempla un moment le visage fin de sa futur femme. Le mariage était prévu pour dans deux mois et sa futur belle-mère s'y voyait déja. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il leva sa main et la passa délicatement sur la joue rouge et parsemée de tâche de rousseur de sa femme. La concernée ouvrit un oeil, puis les deux, avant de lui faire un large sourire.

-Bien dormi, chéri? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Pas vraiment. Répondit-il avec une petite moue.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser.

-Ca va aller, tu va voir... Merlin! Jura-t-elle en voyant l'heure clignoter furieusement sur le petit réveil. Harry! On va encore être en retard!

-Un peu plus ou un peu moins... Lança-t-il d'un air coquin en se jetant sur elle tandis qu'elle tentait de réprimer un fou rire.

-On doit vraiment y aller, Harry! Rouspeta-t-elle en le repoussant doucement. Dray' va encore râler! Et je suis sur que ton filleul doit être préssé de te voir!

-Ha c'est vrai! Je lui ait promis une conversation entre homme! Se lamenta Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça, Gin, pourquoi?

-Parce que ce gamin peut obtenir n'importe quoi de toi! Voilà pourquoi!

-Ho bien sur, mais Mademoiselle n'est pas en reste avec Lorena... Siffla-t-il avant de s'étouffer dans le coussin que venait de lui envoyer sa femme.

-Habille-toi, au lieu de parler! Ils doivent déja tous être au château!

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que sa femme se levait. Il détailla ses courbes avec un large sourire béat et s'arrêta sur son ventre bien arrondi. Parce que, oui, un heureux évenement était à prévoir...Dans trois mois, il serait l'heureux paternel d'un garçon. Alexander Drago Potter. Du nom de son parrain. Harry se souvenait bien de sa surprise quand Ginny lui avait appris et il se souvenait aussi de l'angoisse de la jeune fille. C'est cela qui l'avait décidé à sortir la bague qu'il gardait dans sa poche depuis près de 5 mois et de demander Ginny en mariage. Ce fut long et ardus avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il ne le faisait pas par obligation mais bel et bien par amour sincère...

Quand il reçut un énième regard, promesse de mille et une torture, il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâtti, le quidditch aidant, il avait dévellopé une fine musculature bien utile dans son métier d'auror. Il avait gardé des cheveux court et ébourriffés, des yeux verts pétillant de malice et, à son grand désespoir, une bouille de gamin pré-pubère. Même la fine barbe qui recouvrait ses joues ne le faisait pas paraître son âge, c'est à dire 24 ans. Désesperant.

Enfin, il était prêt et Ginny l'attendait avec impatience en bas, devant la cheminée.

-J'arrive, j'arrive... Marmonna-t-il en prenant dans sa main une poignée de pourdre de cheminette. Il détestait la poudre de cheminette. Vas-y, je passerai après... Lança-t-il à Ginny avec une petite grimace.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel tout en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette à son tour. Elle se plaça dans l'âtre, énnonça sa destination et disparut dans des flammes vertes. Grognant et maugréant contre l'innoportun qui avait créé ce stupide moyen de transport, Harry fit de même.

Il atterit dans la salle des professeurs de l'école de magie où sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, le regardait séverement.

-Vous êtes en retard! Le sermonna-t-elle.

-Je sais, Mi'... Répondit-il simplement en regardant qui était déja présent dans la petite salle.

-Harry! Cria une voix excitée.

Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année courait vers lui et le gratifia d'une accolade amicale. Le garçon en question avait des cheveux noir profond et des yeux de même couleur. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge et Harry savait qu'il avait plutôt tendance à détester sa grande taille. Il avait un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux pétillaient de telle sortes qu'on aurait pu facilement croire que ceux-ci étaient plus clairs.

-Gabriel, comment ça va? Lança-t-il en serrant le garçon dans ses bras. Où sont tes parents?

-P'pa est sortit pour parler d'homme à homme avec Neville. Tu le connais quand il s'agit de sa fille... Lança Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Tu aurais vu la tête de Nev' quand P'pa lui a dit qu'il voulait lui parler! Rigola-t-il.

-C'est que ton père peut vraiment avoir l'air menaçant quand il s'y met!

-Sur! Approuva vivement Gabriel. Et m'am est en train de parler avec ta mère...Dis, à propos de tu-sais-quoi... Souffla doucement le garçon, prenant une moue gênée.

-Merlin, Gab! Laisses-moi le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde, tu veux...

-Bien sur, bien sur... D'ailleurs Dray te cherche depuis tout à l'heure... Il avait l'air furax!

-Je sais... Tiqua Harry... Il déteste que je sois en retard... Il est d'une ponctualité, lui...

-Oui! Et alors?! Tonna une voix derrière eux.

-Dray! Lança joyeusement Harry en prenantcelui qu'il considérait comme son frère dans ses bras.

-Harry, nous devons parler! Grogna le blond d'une voix renfrognée.

-Bon, je crois que vais vous laisser... Je dois surveiller Murtagh et Andy...S'excusa Gabriel avant de filer.

Harry détailla son ami. Drago était un peu plus petit que lui et il avait définitivement un visage plus carré que le sien. Lui, il faisait son âge, malgré l'absence de barbe et malgré sa peau pâle, presque laiteuse. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qu'il avait rataché en catogan et des yeux d'un gris métalisé étincellant de ruse et d'espieglerie. Harry, Drago et Ron avait été, si je puis dire, les maraudeurs de leur époque. Toujours dans les mauvais coups. Accompagnés inlassablement d'Hermione et parfois de Neville qui avait toujours de bonnes idées à leur proposer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dray? Demanda sérieusement Harry.

-Nous devons parler de ta soeur. Grogna l'autre.

-D'Eline? Qu'est qu'elle a encore fait?

-Ce n'est plus possible! Tu dois absolument lui dire d'arrêter de me réveiller avec de l'eau glacée! Bouda Drago en tappant du pied comme un enfant.

-Merlin! Elle le fait encore? Pouffa Harry.

Pour toute réponse, il récut un grognement. Drago s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais une tornade aux cheveux roses sauta dans ses bras.

-Harry! Harry! Glapit la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Hey! Kiara... Comment ça va ma puce?

-Bien! Répondit-elle. Mais 'Dy m'ennuie.

-Ton frère t'ennuie? Répéta-t-il. C'est normal, Ki, les grand frère adorent ennuyer leur petite soeur. Tu pourra demander à Eline...Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Ouais... Murmura Dray... Mais on sait au final qui gagnait, hein, Ry'? Se moqua Drago.

-Kiara! Lança une voix féminine. Ho Harry! Ravi de te voir.

-Moi aussi, Dora...

Nymphadora sourit largement. Elle avait opté, en ce jour dédié aux morts de guerre, pour des cheveux argent et des yeux noirs. Malgré les couleurs plus que sobre, la femme rayonnait. La femme avait du batailler dure pour obtenir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu: Remus. Et l'homme, qui discutait joyeusement avec sa filleule, rayonnait tout autant qu'elle. Ces dernières années avaient été pour lui, des années bénites. Il avait fondé une famille et était devenu père. Bien que rétissant au départ à cause la difference d'age et de sa condition, Harry avait su trouvé les morts pour le convaincre que leur amour était suffisament fort. Et Andy était né. Dora avait donné ce nom à son fils en mémoire de sa mère, tombée en ce funeste jour qui avait vu se dérouler la bataille finale. Durant ces deux grossesses, elle avait suivi une cure à base d'Aconit et le résultat était là: Aucun de ses enfants n'étaient un loup-garou. Kiara était juste nettement plus agressive et plus irritable le soir de la pleine lune... Tout au plus. Ils avaient cependant irrité tout deux du dons de leur mère. Ils étaient métamorphomages. Andy, de nature, ressemblait beaucoup à son père et changeait rarement ses cheveux et son regard miel d'origine pour autre chose. Kiara, elle, avait au départ des cheveux d'un brun très clair et des yeux bleu. Mais la petite prenait un malin plaisir à se modifier...

Harry rendit la petite à Dora et s'avança davantage dans la pièce. Il salua Neville, assez pâle depuis qu'il était revenu de son entrevue avec Sirius, et Ron qui sermonnait doucement sa fille, Lorena. La petite était aussi rousse que son père et avait les yeux chocolat d'Hermione. Elle était adorable et Ginny ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il sentit que quelqu'un lui faisait une tappe amicale dans le dos et sourit largement quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de son père, son parrain et son oncle Remus.

-Toujours en retard, fils?! Lança James en boutade.

-C'est bon... J'ai pas vu l'heure passé... Maugréa-t-il.

-Comment ça va au boulot pour le moment? Demanda Sirius, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

Sirius s'était vraiment épanouit au cours de sa vie. Il était le père comblé de 3 enfants dont l'aîné envisageait déja l'avenir loin de lui avec Neville. Il était l'heureux époux d'une femme toujours sublime et pleine de surprise. Le parrain d'un garçon plein de ressource et prometteur dans son boulot. Mais malheureusement la bataille finale avait laissé des séquelles. Après qu'il ait été mordu par Greyback, et même si celui-ci n'était pas transformé, les autorités avaient tenu à l'écarter. Et ils avaient eu beau faire des pieds et des mains, la loi sur les morsures était claire. _Les victimes ne pouvaient pas exercer de fonction public pour le bien de la population_. Cela avait été un coup dur pour Sirius qui avait déja eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de Gabriel... Mais Evy avait été là pour le soutenir.

Mais il n'y avait pas que lui qui ne s'était pas remis. Severus en avait largement bavé aussi. Sa jambe avait pu être totalement guérie. Mais pas son bras. Le brûlure était trop sévère et les soins n'avaient pas été assez rapide. Son bras était inutilisable. Cela avait été un coup dur pour le maître des potions. Car justement, il ne pouvait plus préparer de potions. Et il s'agissait de son bras droit. Il ne pouvait plus tenir sa baguette. Une prothèse avait été posée mais cela était bien peu comparé à ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais là encore, Cissa avait été là et il avait tenu pour Drago, dont il s'était vraiment rapproché. Il était devenu presque un père pour le garçon.

-La routine Sirius...Des ensorceleurs du dimanche qui se croit malin et des délinquants croyant encore aux vieilles idées.

-Fait attention à ces gens, Harry, on ne sait jamais. Souffla Remus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rem... Je fais toujours gaffe...Le rassura-t-il.

-Nous allons bientôt y aller les enfants...Lança une voix érraillée. C'était Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier faisait enfin sa âge et il était clair pour tout le monde que le grand sorcier blanc n'allait pas tarder à retourner auprès de ses ancêtres. Il avait toujours son éternel barbe bien qu'elle soit aujourd'hui d'un blanc presque immaculé et son regard bleu brillait toujours dérrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. De nouvelles rides étaient apparue sur son visage déja buriné, son dos s'était doucement courbé et sa voix avait faibli. Il était maintenant un veil homme qui souffrait de ses articulations. Et il semblait plus que prêt à acceuillir un nouveau grand voyage.

Harry lui sourit doucement en opinant, pourtant son sourire devait être figé car Drago, à ses côtés comme toujours, serrait doucement son épaule.

-Ca va aller, tu va voir...

-Ginny m'a dit la même chose. Commenta-t-il distraitement.

-C'est parce qu'elle est maligne. Souligna le blond en le tirant vers la sortie.

Jame semblait perdu dans ses pensées et son visage refletait une profonde tristesse. Sirius et Remus exprimaient la même douleur et tout trois avançaient lentement vers la sortie de la pièce et du château.

Deux enfants d'une huitaine d'année les dépassèrent à vive allure en riant aux éclats et un éclair de colère passa dans les iris de Sirius.

-Murtgah! Revient ici! Siffla-t-il.

-Andy! Calme-toi et viens près de moi! Ordonna Remus.

Les deux garçons eurant l'air gêné et revinrent près de leur père respectif tout en saluant Harry et Drago d'un large sourire. Sirius s'abaissa à la hauteur de son fils et le regarda dans les yeux. L'enfant était le sosie parfait de son père. De long cheveux noir couraient dans son cou et deux bleu azur brillait de ruse et de malice.

-Combien de fois je te l'ai déja dit, Murtagh...C'est un jour de deuil national... Respectes un peu les morts! Tonna-t-il d'une voix dure et l'enfant se ratatina sur lui-même.

-On voulait juste jouer... Argumenta Andy mais Remus le fit taire d'un regard.

-Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Andy. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Des gens sont mort pour que justement vous puissez vous amusez comme cela. Respectez cela et souvenez-vous d'eux.

-On les connaît même pas! Réplique Andy avec défi.

-Ta grand-mère en faisait partie, Andy. N'oublie pas cela. Lui répondit simplement son père en se redressant.

Le petit cortège reprit et Harry se dit que tout compte fait, on demandait à des enfants de respecter des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui s'étaient sacréfiés pour un idéal dont ils ignoraient tout. Tout n'était pas compté dans les livres d'histoire. Tout n'était pas expliqué aux plus jeunes. Et plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient battu pour que cela change. C'était comme cela qu'on répétait les erreurs du passé. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Drago était devenu professeur d'histoire de la magie. Parce qu'il voulait que la vértié soit expliqué au plus jeune. Il voulait qu'ils sachent tous l'identité réel du monstre qui avait térrifié leurs grand-parent, il voulait qu'ils comprennent comment les fils de mangemort étaient élevé, il voulait qu'ils se souviennent d'un homme brisé qui avait donné sa vie pour leur monde.

Ils quittèrent enfin le château et avançérent encore dans le parc. Harry savait où ils allaient. Le monument avait été dressé à la limite de la fôret interdite. Harry sourit quand il repera Elena dans la foule, au bras de Neville. La petite Lena avait bien grandi, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère dans son tempérament et était considérée comme un joyau par son père. Elena et lui, cela avait été une longue histoire. Ils avaient cru être fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient trompé mais leur amitié n'en avait pas pâti. Heureusement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande sculpture. Un lion en marbre blanc se dressait majestueusement, sa crinière était touffue et un ecrin noir avait été gravé sur son front. A côté de lui, s'étalait de tout son long un serpent du même marbre blanc. Derrière eux s'élevait un mur en béton où s'étendait des ronces et des roses entrelaçées et il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre que tout les noms qui y figurait été les morts au champ d'honneur. Harry trouvait cette appelation grotesque. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun honneur à tuer ou à mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Il y avait juste le devoir et une détermination farouche. La guerre était loin de la conception romanesque que l'on pouvait s'en faire. L'héroïsme était loin de la chose fantasque que la plupart des gens se plaisait à penser. Les héros était des gens seuls, tristes et ravagés. Brisés, les héros n'avaient plus de raison de vivre. Sans mal, il n'y a plus bien. Sans tyran, il n'y a plus de héro. Le tyran était mort, le héro aussi. Et Harry pouvait encore se souvenir du vide qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait su du haut de ses 4 ans à l'époque que Gabriel n'avait pas survécu...Non, jamais. Il ne voulait certainement pas être un héro.

Cela n'était pas passez loin d'après ses parents. Il lui avait bien sur expliquer la vérité sur Gabriel dés qu'il avait eu l'âge de comrpednre la complexité du phénomène. Il avait compris. Il avait tellement compris...Gabriel avait sacréfié ce qui lui restait pour lui. Pour eux. Et un peu pour lui-même aussi. Heureusement.

Harry ferma ses yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour revoir Gabriel. Et son visage souriait toujours dans ses souvenirs. _Harry. Tu as confiance en moi ?! - __Je te fais la promesse Harry que ni tes parents, ni tes oncles ne mourront….J'y veillerais personnellement, d'accord Harry ?-__...Tu es un grand garçon très courageux...- __Hey…Bonhomme, n'ai pas peur, ok ? Tout va __bien aller….-__C'est normal d'avoir peur. Sans peur, le courage n'existe pas._

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et reconnu pesque instentanément Ginny. Il rencontra ses yeux bleu étincellant de douceur et caressa ses long cheveux de feu. Elle lui sourit, doucement. Harry savait que dans un autre monde, il avait été privé de la femme de sa vie. Il savait que Gabriel n'avait pas pu profiter de l'amour de Ginny. Et Merlin sait si celui-ci était grand. Harry savait que son insousciance avait coûté cher. Leur insousciance. Parfois il se demandait si cela avait valu le prix. Si grand. Si lourd. Si injuste. Et parfois, quand il regardait Andy et Murtagh rigoler, Kiara et Lorena glousser joyeusement, quand il voyait Elena regarder avec amour Neville, il se demandait si l'innocence avait un prix...

D'un certain côté il se sentait coupable d'être innocente. D'être en vie alors que d'autre était mort. De vivre heureux alors que des gens avaient souffert, et à priori, pour lui, pour sa génération. Mais il se rappelait alors que c'était justement pour qu'il puisse ressentir cette légereté, cette joie de vivre qu'il s'était sacréfié. Et se souvenait de la promesse muette qu'il s'était faîte, la première fois où il avait vu la large sépulture tout en sachant la vérité. _Je vivrai, Gabriel, je vivrai bien._

Albus prononça son discour et cita les noms gravés sur la pierre. Là encore, on avait innové. En effet, sur les dalles remplies d'inscription s'étendait non seulement les noms des aurors et des membres de l'Ordre tombé durant la guerre mais aussi le nom des mangemorts tombés aussi pendant celle-ci. Parce qu'un homme reste un homme quoiqu'il ait commit. Parce que la mort égalise les gens. Et parce que tout le monde à le droit de ne pas être oublié. Gabriel défendait la vie de tout un chacun. Harry défendait le souvenir de ces mêmes personnes. Parce que les corps sur le champs de bataille sont tous également tâchés de sang.

Alastor « Fol-oeil » Maugrey, Hestia Jones, Andromeda Black Tonks, Peter Mcbrice, Simon Lowie, Fenrir Greyback, Bartémius Croupton Junior, Salem Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov, Dedalus Diggles, Gabriel Evan James n'étaient que quelque noms parmis les listes interminables. Aucun nom ne manquait allant de Bellatrix en passant par Régulus. Remontant jusqu'à Drocas Meadows et les frères Preweet. Sans oublier Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Albus acheva son discours et les gens commençèrent à se répendre dans le parc. Deux enfant roux d'une dizaine d'année passèrent à côté d'eux en le saluant au passage. C'était Anthony et Mathias Weasley, les enfants de Fred.

Quelqu'un d'autre l'interpella en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et il retrouva devant Gabriel qui arborait une mine gênée.

-Je vais vous laisser... Je crois Mi' m'appelle...Marmonna Ginny.

-Traîtresse. Répliqua-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui passe la langue.

-Donc...Souffla Gabriel.

-Vas-y Gab ...Parles-moi donc de ton problème de coeur number 1: Malicia Nott...

* * *

Donc voilà... C bel et bien fini cette fois... Attendez, je me tire une balle et je reviens...

Voila...Ca fait presque pas mal... Don't worry ce n'est qu'un moment de folie comme un autre...

Donc, comme ecrire cette histoire m'a vraiment plut... Et ben je vais surement en écrir une seconde. Pas une suite. Mais une dans le même ton. Son antagoniste en fait parce qu'elle traîtera sûrment d'un bond dans le futur pour nos maraudeurs adultes (je précise) dans un monde en pleine guerre. Donc oui, vraiment l'antagoniste de celle-ci. Ce sera évidement avec les memes perso, ( ca je peux pas les changer) mais je pourrai en insérer de nouveau. Mais je le répète, elle n'aura rien avoir avec celle-ci. C'est juste le contexte qui sera à peu près similaire... Enfin je vois au je veux en venir et de toute façon, je vais prendre le temps de souffler... C que la troisième BSI c du boulot!

MERCI A TOUS et a très bientot!


End file.
